Natsu of the Darkness
by DemonKingBlack
Summary: Natsu Dragyama, a human who was raised and trained by the King of the Dark Dragons, Yoruyama, until he got killed by Acnologia, goes on a journey to find friends, adventures and a new life. Natsu Harem. OCs . Rated M for later Lemons and Gore, as well as darker and edgier themes.
1. The Dragon Boy

**Sup everyone, here is the latest story. I have this story thought for a while, so why not write it. I was a bit worried that I would make Natsu too OP. I bet you have read stories with Natsu having a different dragon, be it with a lightning or dark dragon, meeting girls and being awesome, yeah, that kind of stuff. I am only doing it cause I had the idea and for fun, please don't ruin it.**

 **I don't give a damn about what your thoughts are.**

 **Natsu Dragyama,** **a human who was raised and trained by the King of the Dark Dragons, Yoruyama, until he got killed by Acnologia, goes on a journey to find friends, adventures and a new life. Different Dragon Slayer Natsu, Harem. Later Lemons.**

 **Key words:**

"Talk"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Magic**

 **Introduction Arc chapter 1: The Dragon Boy**

 **Hiro Mashima is the ONE and ONLY owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

In the country of Alvarez, a young boy wandered around the lands. He was wearing a white t-shirt, red pants and black shoes. The most distinguishing thing was his pink hair and white, scaly scarf. His name is Natsu Dragyama.

"Where am I?" Natsu said to himself as he wandered around the landscape. He then looked into the sky. "You could have at least told me where I was going, Yoruyama." Natsu said while looking at the sky.

He remembered the day he saw his father, the Abyss Dragon Yoruyami, die.

A week ago, his father he knew since he was a kid was killed by Acnologia. The Black Dragon murdered his father as Natsu could only watch him die. As the Dragon of the Apocalypse then left, Natsu was in a broken state seeing his dad dying. Yoruyama said to him that he should still be going on instead of still crying. The great dragon would be more disappointing than anything.

After that, Yoruyama passed away, which Natsu, despite still crying, he knew he would to as he was told and swore to avenge him by killing Acnologia.

Days later after he buried him in a grave, he wandered around without even knowing where he was. As he wandered the land...

"HELP!" A woman's voice was heard with Natsu´s enchanted senses. He immediately sprinted towards where the voice came from. After a lot of running, he then was at a house, which were surrounded by over thirty bandits, its leader had white spiky hair, a black jacket with a red skull on the back, blue pants and a pair of sandals. His weapon of choice was a sword.

Two of the men were currently holding a woman, who had short green hair with her hair tied to a bun and had cross shaped accessories, a blouse with long sleeves, a collar and white cuffs at the end. Her daughter had matching green hair, as well as cross shaped accessories in her hair, yellow dress with green stripes and red shoes, was held hostage by one of the men, with having a knife at her throat.

"Please, don't harm my Brandish, Derek." The woman begged for her daughter to be spared. "Grammi, you are truly pathetic. I have heard of mothers fighting for their children, but you... I can´t truly describe it." Derek, the leader said.

"Well, I hope it doesn't make me a violent barbarian like you." Grammi said. "Please. Don't come up with any pathetic morals. You´re late with paying the money you're owning us, and since this is the last day and you have no money..." Derek said as he took his sword and pointed it at Brandish neck. "...you will have no daughter either..." Derek said evilly, much to Grammi´s horror.

"BRANDISH!" Grammi screamed at the top of her lungs. "MOM!" Brandish also screamed at the top of her lungs, with Derek then made sure to stab her, then:

 **"ABYSS DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Natsu roared as he punched with his darkness coated fist at Derek´s face, causing him to cough blood and shock his men, Brandish and Grammi.

Before the men who held Brandish hostage knew, Natsu struck with a punch of darkness to their faces, while those who held Grammi hostage was sent flying as a massive black stream hit them.

Derek slowly got up. "ASSHOLE, WHO ARE YOU?!" Roared Derek with rage.

"Me? Natsu Dragyama. A Dragon Slayer." Natsu said simply as the men surrounded him with weapons such as sword, axes and maces.

"Men, take this punk down. We shall show him what the Derek Gang is made of!" Derek said as the men attacked Natsu.

Natsu simply grinned as he dodged a sword slash and punched the guy with it. "Don't get cocky cause you know magic." A guy said as he shot darkness from his hands. Natsu saw this and then, much for the gangs, Grammi´s and Brandish´s shock, he ate the darkness!

"Wow, that's a lame taste for a dark guy like you, I tell ya that." Natsu said.

"ASSHOLE, TAKE THIS!" Said a group of gang members as they sent magic beams, which were also darkness at Natsu, who simply smirked, opened his mouth and ate all of the spells like nothing.

Derek, his men, Brandish and Grammi were beyond shocked of what they saw, but not for long the members then charged at Natsu, who punched and kicked left and right with his attacks.

Derek, growing tired of this punk, he then put his hand on the ground and then plants raised from the ground.

 **"Plant Rise!** Have a taste of my **Plant Magic."** Derek grinned as massive tower of a flower raised from the ground was about to slam to the ground, only for Natsu grin, coated his foot into darkness, which were in the shape of black smoke and then:

" **ABYSS DRAGON CLAW!"** Natsu said as he kicked a hole in the plant. The plants were withered as it turned to dust.

Without any seconds to waste, he dove towards Derek, who noticed him and then summoned walls of plants to protect himself, only to be in vain as Natsu sliced them all with a dark kick . After that his cheeks then enlarged and filled with darkness as he then:

 **"ABYSS DRAGON´S ROAR!"** Natsu sent a beam of darkness at Derek, causing a explosion of smoke.

Natsu landed and the smoke cleared, showing Derek, bruised, wounded and unconscious. Natsu stood still at the spot and then glared at the gang.

"If you come and mess with these women or any others, I shall send you to hell." Natsu said with a demonic expression, striking fear into them, causing them to pick up their defeated boss and then run away while apologizing.

Natsu simply looked as they ran away.

"BRANDISH!" Grammi shouted as she went to her daughter and hugged her. "MOMMY!" Brandish screamed while crying tears of joy like her mother, giving the hug back.

Natsu looked at them with a smile. After a moment of crying, they finally let go of each other and then:

"Thank you young man. We are grateful for what you did for us." Grammi said as she bowed with her daughter doing the same. "Thank you so much." Brandish said as she bowed.

"It was nothing." Natsu said while scratching his head. "Derek and his gang had been picking on us for over a month. We were forced to pay debts beyond our profits." Grammi explained. "Well, don't worry. They won´t be attacking you anymore." Natsu said.

Natsu knew it would be the end of a family if he didn't do anything. He didn't want it to happen to them as it happened to him.

"Excuse us, but would you like to tell us your name?" Brandish suddenly said. "Natsu Dragyama. And you?" Natsu asked back. "Brandish Myu, and this is my mother Grammi." Brandish introduced. "Would you like to stay with us as a gratitude for saving us?" Grammi asked. "Sure, I don't see why not." Natsu had walked for a week in the landscape, so he knew he needed some hospitality before he went on.

 _ **Later, at night...**_

While Grammi was sitting on a chair and reading a book, Brandish and Natsu sat to each other talking on the floor.

"So, you're telling me that you were raised by a dragon?" Brandish. "Yep. I am an Abyss Dragon Slayer. I use the element Darkness." Natsu said as he coated his hand into darkness.

"Cool. I hope that I one day I can use magic." Brandish said. "I bet you can do it and even become a great wizard one day." Natsu said, making Brandish blush, which Grammi noticed instantly.

"It seems like you got both a savior and a boyfriend, Brandish." Grammi teased, making her even blush more.

"Shut up, mom." Brandish said embarrassed as she blushed, making Natsu confused.

Later, after a nights sleep, Natsu went off to go on his journey again in the morning.

As he was about to leave, Brandish and Grammi were in front of their house. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Grammi asked.

"Don't worry, I´ll handle myself. Also you won´t have to worry about having your food supply run out." Natsu said with black back pack with food and other supplies in it.

"Don't worry, and besides, it would´ve also trained Brandish to cook better as the future wife of you." Grammi held her hand in front of her mouth as she teased, making her daughter to turn crimson and yell at her to shut up.

"However Natsu, I have been thinking for the night." Grammi said suddenly with a serious voice, getting Natsu´s attention.

Without telling any further, she took a key out of her blouse, which was a gold key with the Aquarius symbol on it.

"What is that?" Natsu asked bluntly. "The Key to the Celestial Zodiac Spirit Aquarius." Grammi said. "Celestial Spirits?" Natsu said. He had learned some of it from the time with his father, but not enough how to use it.

"I want you to take it." Grammi said, much to Brandish´s shock and Natsu`s confusion.

"WHAT?! MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Brandish screamed shocked. "What? I can´t do that. I am not a Celestial Mage, so I can´t use Celestial Spirit Magic." Natsu said. "I am asking you to give it someone, namely Layla Heartfilia." Grammi said, much to her daughters shock. "What...?" Brandish could only say.

"I know you are confused, Brandish. But during the month, I was unable to do anything to stop them from harming us. If I used the key, word would spread and more evil and powerful men than Derek would come and harm us. I couldn't even do anything when they held you hostage. I truly am a woman not deserving to wield this key." Grammi said.

"Mom..." Brandish said.

"Are you sure? If you give me the key, doesn't it mean you´re unable to protect Brandish?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, I love my daughter more than anything. If this was the only thing that could protect us from, then I wouldn't even think about giving it away. Besides, since you scared away Derek and his gang, I bet it will be peaceful. And plus, we are hoping to move away to a safer town in the future." Grammi said and then handed Natsu the key.

Natsu looked at the golden key he held.

"Natsu, I have one request of you. Deliver the key to Layla Heartfilia. Please forgive me I asked so suddenly, despite I don't have done anything in return yet." Grammi said.

Natsu gave a grin. "Don't worry. I hope I find her. Where does she live?" Natsu asked.

"She lives across in the country Fiore in Ishgar. You will have to take a ship to get there." Grammi said. "Ship, huh?" Natsu said. He never rode or even saw a ship in his life before.

"Well, I make sure to find a boat I can get to Ishgar." Natsu said. "Well, I hope we could help you, but we don't have any money, due to we had to pay for most of it to the Derek Gang." Grammi said. "Its nothing, I´ll find a way." Natsu said and started to leave.

"Hold it, Natsu." Brandish suddenly said and went to Natsu, who was confused. She then pulled a pair of necklaces with black crosses and the string was a red string. Brandish handed one of them to Natsu. "What's this?" Natsu asked. "The Necklaces of Promise. It's a traditional gear between two people in Alvarez. It´s worn by two people when they make a promise and they only take them off when one or both have fulfilled their promise. They say that if they break the promise, the one who broke it will have bad luck for the rest of their lives." Brandish explained.

Natsu examined the necklace. "I promise I will fulfill the promise. And if we ever meet again, I´ll give it back to you." Natsu said. Brandish gave a smile.

Natsu then turned around and then started to leave. He then waved back, which the mother and daughter did the same.

Natsu was soon out of their reach and then...

"My, you truly like him, giving him something to remember by." Grammi teased as she held her hand in front of her mouth.

"KNOCK IT OFF, MOM!" Brandish yelled with embarrassment and a huge blush.

 _ **Later, at the town at the sea...**_

After a trip to the port town Vozle, Natsu took the ship which would sail to Fiore the earliest. Since he didn't have any money, he made a deal with the sailors. If he could load the luggage to their ship, he would have a free journey straight to Ishgar. The sailors were shocked first, but then ridiculed him, telling him to go home his mom. They got shut up immediately after seeing Natsu carry the luggage like nothing, despite being a little kid.

Bet they don't see kids carriage package ten times the size everyday.

After that, they set sail towards Fiore in Ishgar, with Natsu happy he would be able to go there and fulfill his promise. If he only knew what was going to happen.

 _ **Later...**_

"I can´t take it anymore..." Natsu whined as he laid on his stomach on the floor of the ship, green as a broccoli. As he never went on a ship before, he never knew how it felt, and now got to know the answer when it was too late. And now he would go on a long time of one the most horrible moments of his life.

 **A long time later, on the port town Hargeon, Fiore...**

"FINALLY FREE!" Natsu yelled as he was off the boat. As he walked the second after he got off, he promised he would never ride a ship again.

As he remembered the promise he made with Grammi and Brandish, he looked at the necklace before grabbing it in his hand.

"I will finish the promise, just you wait Layla." Natsu said and then went to the town to ask for information. After asking a old man in the city about where Layla lived, he left the town immediately to go then. Before he left, the old man suggested he should take the carriage to get there faster, which didn't seem like a problem for Natsu since it wasn't a boat.

He soon regretted it after a torturing ride with his motion sickness when he rode the carriage. When the first stop came, he decided to walk the rest of the way to Heartfilia Manor, the place where Layla lived.

 _"I'm coming. Please wait for me, Layla."_ Natsu thought as he walked into the forest.

 **And that´s it for Chapter 1. If you enjoyed the chapter, please review, follow or favorite. I am going to update soon as possible. I also added a tradition on Alvarez, with two people sharing a necklace to keep a promise, but then takes them off when their promise is finished. But see you next time, I hope you enjoyed. And if you are wondering, Vozle mean "near" in Russian.**


	2. Heartfilias and Guilds

**Hello everyone, I hope you had the patience. Here is the next chapter. And if you're wondering, I takes before the year X777, so Natsu is before the other Dragon Slayer children. I will explain more in the future, cause I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail.**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Magic**

 **Beta Read by Earth Dragon Arginite**

 **Chapter 2: Introduction Arc Part 2: Heartfilias and Guilds.**

Natsu walked through the forest for four days to where Layla lived. After asking some people where she lived, he found out it was some place Heartfilia Residence, a where it was a four day journey.

Natsu finally saw the Heartfilia residence, giving him a grin and sprinted towards the building immediately.

He reach the front of the building and knocked on the door. Moments later, a butler in the typical uniform, muscular build, a bald head and black sunglasses opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" The butler asked politely.

"I am here to deliver a **Celestial Key** to Layla." Natsu said while showing the key he was given by Grammi. The butler had a questioning look before...

"I am going to talk with Miss Layla. Make sure to stay here and don't cause any trouble." The butler said, before leaving. As he forget to close the door, Natsu simply looked inside the mansion, which were decorated in impressive features, which paintings of the Heartfilia family, furniture decorated in flower shapes and a beautiful chandelier on the roof.

The butler then came back. "Miss Layla wants to see you. Follow me and don't cause any trouble." The butler said as he went to Layla´s room, with Natsu following him. Later as they walked through the hallways, they finally was in front of a door. As the butler opened the door, letting Natsu in first, which Natsu did, the butler then closed the door after going in.

As Natsu went in, he a saw a woman with long blonde hair in a bang, a frilly hat and a pink dress with lot of frills, who was sitting on a chair.

"You must be Layla, I am here to give you this key." Natsu said as he showed the key to the **Celestial Spirit** Aquarius, which made Layla surprised to see, wondering how a boy could have the key. As Layla got up, she asked:

"Why do you have Aquarius´ **Key**? I thought I gave it Grammi Myu before she left to Alakitsia." "Well, you see, I met her in Alvarez, and after I saved her and her daughter Brandish, she gave me the request to give it to you, since she trusted me and felt you needed it more than her." Natsu said.

Layla was stunned. To think that Grammi, one of her servants, would give this key to her, despite not knowing why she needed them. Layla then gave a smile knowing that the boy didn't lie, and that she now had all the Keys she needed her mission which her family had passed.

"May I ask your name?" Layla said. "Natsu Dragyama." Natsu answered. "Thank you Natsu Dragyama, I am beyond grateful for this. This is the greatest thing someone as ever done to me." Layla said, which Natsu gave a grin and then gave Layla the key.

"As thanks for giving me this key, I am allowing you to stay here for a while." Layla said. "I don't know, I don't want to be a bother to you." Natsu said. His stomach making him grumble, making Layla giggle and Natsu blush in embarrassment. "Well, maybe for one day. But then I am going to continuing on my journey." Natsu said while rubbing his head.

Later, Layla showed Natsu around the mansion, meeting her servants and workers, until they finally appeared on her daughter Lucy´s room.

"And this is the room of my daughter Lucy. I hope you two can be good friends." Layla said before opening the door, which Natsu got a view of her white room which were decorated with pink, had stuffed animals around it, large bed and a make over table with a mirror.

In the room, he saw Lucy, who were a girl with a white dress, brown shoes, short blonde hair and a blue headband.

"Lucy, I want you to meet Natsu, he is staying here for today as thanks for a request." Layla said then Lucy went to Natsu. "Natsu this is my daughter Lucy. I hope you two can be good friends." Layla said before leaving the room. "I hope you two can have fun." Layla said as she then closed the door, leaving the children alone.

"Wow, you surely have a large room." Natsu said, as he watched the room. "Yep. My family is one the richest in Fiore." Lucy said. Natsu continued to look around in her room. "I am impressed with all this stuff, I wonder if I can meet your dad." Natsu said. "My dad is on a business trip in Clover Town, he wont come back until three weeks." Lucy said. "I hope I can meet him, he seems like a good man, Luce." Natsu said.

"Don't call me Luce." Lucy said a she puffed her cheeks, making Natsu laugh. After that, the chatted, played and had a good time, which felt like days.

After an hour, Natsu went to explore the area which Lucy thought it was a bit dangerous for a kid to go alone, but he said it was fine and he would beat anyone stupid enough to face him. Also he said that if could go from Alvarez from Fiore, it would be nothing for him.

After wandering around in a while, he enjoyed the view of the Heartfilia Residence from a hill.

"What a nice view, I hope there are views like this in Fiore." Natsu said to himself. But then he senses someone attacking him, which he then turned around in defend and then hit the attacker in the chest.

Natsu saw the man who attacked him, who were a man with puffy black hair and a Glasgow smile, who were Zoldeo, one of the servants Layla introduced to.

"I know you! You´re one the of servants Layla showed me." Natsu said. "And you... are the one brat who got... more attention... than me from Layla..." Zoldeo said, panting from the attack Natsu struck him on his chest.

Earlier the day, he was eavesdropping on Layla and Natsu, who heard Layla´s praise for Natsu and that it was the greatest thing someone ever done to her, making him jealous to the point of rage.

"Why... does she have more attention for you than me... I worked with her for years... and yet, a brat like you meets for lika a second... GETS MORE ATTENTION THAN I TRIED TO GET FOR YEARS!" Zoldeo screamed, picking up his knife he tried to stab Natsu in the back. Before Natsu or Zoldeo knew it, a knife was thrown, hitting Zoldeo on the neck, killing him instantly.

Natsu could only watch Zoldeo´s corpse fall to the ground.

"Well, I am glad I finally got rid of that annoying man." A voice said, which then Natsu it was the butler.

"Sorry, did I scare you kid? Not everyday you see a murder." The butler said and then went to pick Zoldeo´s corpse up.

"If you are wondering, I have kept Zoldeo ever since he became a servant. I knew he was a man who couldn't be trusted." The butler said. "Thank you sir for saving me. You never gave me you name, I am sure you know my name." Natsu said. "Carl." The butler introduced and then left with Zoldeo´s corpse as Natsu then followed him.

After they buried Zoldeo`s corpse, Carl told him to never tell anyone about it, since Layla saw Zoldeo as a man who would deserved a another chance, despite Zoldeos wasn't that kind of man and they would lie that Zoldeo went to travel across the sea.

After they left, Carl went to tell the lie about Zoldeo with Layla believing her, since he was such a trusted man, and Natsu doing what he was told, not saying anything, going on with Carl´s lie and make sure nothing happened.

 _ **The next day...**_

As Natsu prepared to continue on his journey, he was outside with his package, standing in front of Layla and her daughter Lucy.

"I hoped you could stay with us a little longer." Layla said. "I want to, but I need to go continue on my journey." Natsu said and saw Lucy´s sad face. "Don't worry, we can meet again someday." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy lightened up. "Yeah, lets meet again." Lucy said. After that, Natsu waved goodbye and went to contiue his journey.

As Natsu was out of reach, Lucy simply had a smile of hoping to meet him again. Her mother looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Don't worry dear, I know you can meet your boyfriend again." Layla teased, giving Lucy a blush. "QUIT IT, MOM!" Lucy shouted embarrassed.

 _ **Days later, with Natsu...**_

As Natsu walked across the woods, roads and towns, he wondered where he would go to, as he had nowhere to go to. As a was in a town, he heard the recent activities from a couple of old men talking about Fairy Tail, being it the best guild in the country. Natsu thought the best thing it was to join, since it sounded fun and went to he guild. After asking some people where the guild was, he went on four day journey to there.

After these four days went past, he finally was at Magnolia, the town where Fairy Tail was, with the guild standing above them all. Not wasting any time, he went straight to the guild, going through the streets, then was in front of the gates. He then kicked them open and the saw the guild hall. It was full of guild members, either going on jobs or having a great times with their friends, with people of all ages, from children to old people.

"Wow, this isn´t so bad." Natsu said in awe as he looked around the guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, is there something I can do?" Asked a old man with a mustache and jester outfit, who were the guild master.

"Yeah, I want to join the guild." Natsu said. "Well then, come with me, so you can get your guild stamp." The guild master said. "Wait, don't I have to go through a test or something?" Natsu asked. "Don't worry. Here at Fairy Tail, we are all a family, and we accept each other no matter the past." The guild master said.

"Alright then, then lets go." Natsu said and then started to go with the guild master to get his mark. "By the way, sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov introduced. "Natsu Dragyama, nice to meet you." Natsu said.

Natsu then got his guild mark, which were black and on his left shoulder. Natsu grinned as he was now an officially a member of the guild.

After Makarov congratulated him, Natsu then decided to explore the guild.

"You must be a new member." A girls voice said, causing Natsu to turn around, and see a girl with big blue eyes and short white hair in a pink dress, and light brown shoes.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss. I hope you will have a good time here." Lisanna said while giving a small smile. "Natsu Dragyama is my name and I am a little lost" Natsu said. "I can show you around if you want." Lisanna said with a smile."That would be great, thanks!" Natsu said back as he followed Lisanna, who then started to show Natsu around the guild.

 **And that´s it for chapter two. I bet you are wondering about a lot of things, one of them being why I killed Zoldeo, I mean, he killed the mother of your beloved Brandish and I even made Lucy the one who first told her about Fairy Tail. If you wondering about Carl trying to make Zoldeo´s death unknown, shut up and you will see more in the future. And you may know that Natsu if before the other Dragon Slayers, I said before I will explain more in the future, please have patiance.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the last of the Introudction Arc. If you wondering about the Devil Hunter Natsu story, I will update it soon as possible.**


	3. Miracle of a Egg

**Hello everyone, I am back and wow, over a 100 followers and yet this is only on three chapters! I am grateful for all of you for following me, you kept me motivated. And if you want to know the exact year, its X775, two years before the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers.**

 **And also, I have seen in your reviews that I made some mistakes, such as describing Erza´s hair white. Shut up and I am sorry for that, we all do mistakes, ok? You should be glad I changed that.**

 **Please read and enjoy, cause I have a announcement to make in at the end.**

 **Beta Read by Earth Dragon Arginite**

 **Introduction Arc Chapter 3: The Kids and the Egg.**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Magic**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

It was a day since Natsu had been introduced to the guild, with Lisanna being his guide for the guild, and already he got to know a couple of people.

He met Levy and Cana who played chess. Levy McGarden was a girl with short blue hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt with red edges and a red skirt, was known for reading very much and Cana Alberona, a girl with brown hair, a orange thin checkered dress with her hair tied, despite having a good time with her friends, felt pretty sad, which Natsu wondered why. He met then a black haired boy named Gray Fullbuster, a user of **Ice Make,** with a habit of stripping. The second they met they started to fight and threw insults at each other, due to their difference in magic and for being a pain in the ass. The fight was stopped when Erza told them to.

Erza Scarlet, a girl who had scarlet hair, a white dress and armor. Despite her age, was very strict and seemed to be very serious, plus despite Natsu just meeting her, he knew he wouldn't want to get her into trouble, but wanted to fight her one day after he heard from the other guildmates how strong she was.

During his tour in the guild hall, he meet a pair of men, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine, who were known for being womanizers, and the painter Reedus.

As Lisanna was about to tell the next area, they stumbled into her siblings, Mirajane and Elfman. Elfman Strauss, a boy with short white hair, a white shirt, a red bowtie and a blue suit, was a very shy and was very afraid. Mirajane Strauss, a girl with long white hair tied a ponytail, a gothic suit which were a pair of long black boots, a black skirt and a black sleeveless shirt. She was known as "the Demon," due to her power and scary reputation, who was also a rival to Erza.

The next person was the Grandsons of the Guild Master, Laxus Dreyar, a teenager with blonde hair, a green shirt with black sleeves, green pants and earpones with spikes. According to rumors in the guild, he was a **Lightning Dragon Slayer,** but unlike Natsu, who was trained by dragon, he had a lacrima in his boy which made him able to use it. Natsu was angered by this, due to Laxus being a fake Dragon Slayer.

But after that, he then took his first job, which was a taking care of a dog, which seems pretty easily, until he ended up destroying half of the house, causing him half of the reward.

But as years went, he got to know the guild and his guildmates, got close to Elfman and Lisanna, fought with his rival Gray, watched Erza and Mira fight and trying to fight the others, with where either denied, got him beaten in one hit or made a massive fight in the guild.

 **Three years later, 778X...**

As Natsu went on his missions, he also tried to get stronger, both to protect his friends and be able to fight Acnologia, to avenge his dad.

After a days training he then looked into the sky, saying...

"Dad, even if it takes me a thousand years, I am going to avenge you." Natsu said and then noticed something coming down, hitting him in the face.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Natsu yelled enraged, looking at the object who hit him, which were a large white egg with a blue flame on it.

Natsu, who was curious, went towards it, looked at it, poked it, sniffed it and eventually picked it up. "I FOUND A DRAGON EGG! I gotta show the rest of the guild!" Natsu sprinted then immediately towards the guild, with the egg still in his arms.

 _ **Later, at the guild...**_

Natsu busted the doors open and sprinted straight at the guild with the egg in his arms.

"GRAMPS!" Natsu shouted, getting the attention of the guild master who drank his drink as he looked at the boy who came in with the egg.

The other guild members got their looks on Natsu and the egg he had, wondering where he got it from.

"Hey empty brain, where did you get that egg from?" Gray said who were in his boxers, which Cana pointed out, embarrassing him.

Natsu ignored the Ice Mage who then...

"Gramps, I found a dragon egg! Please use your magic to make it hatch!" Natsu said, only to get whacked by Makarov`s staff. "What the heck gramps?!" Natsu yelled. "Fool, in this world, there is no such thing as magic defaming life. From love it is made of, and no magic can change that." Makarov scolded. "But then what are babies then coming from its not made of magic?" Natsu asked, making the children of Fairy Tail wonder where they came from.

Makarov sweated as he didn't want to tell the birds and the bees, as he said they would know "secrets of life" later, much to Natsu´s confusion.

Natsu pouted as he looked at the egg, wanting it to hatch, who then Erza then banged him in the head. "Ow, what the heck Erza?!" Natsu said while rubbing his head. "Natsu, what were you thinking? What if the egg where of some monster and it was about hatch? It would have caused a lot of trouble of you." Erza scolded.

"Where did you find it anyway?" Mirajane asked as she sat at table with her siblings. "It just fell from the sky." Natsu said bluntly.

"And what the heck make you think it is a dragon egg?" Gray asked who were butt naked. "Gray, you have no clothes." Erza pointed out. "Kya!" Lisanna said as she blushed, with Elfman covering his and his sisters eyes. "GRAY, PUT SOME CLOTHES, YOU´RE SCARING ME SIBLINGS!" Mira shouted, making Gray shiver with fear than embarrassment, much to Natsu´s joy.

Natsu then calmed down from his laughter as he then went to answer the question.

"There are three reasons. One, it fell from the sky, which dragon fly in. Two, it has flames on it. Three, it fell on me, a dragon slayer. That makes it a dragon egg." Natsu said triumphally, making the others sweat drop.

"But since you find it and wanted to hatch, you might as well take care of it." Lisanna said as she got off her seat and went to Natsu and the egg. "With you as the dad, since you found it and me as the mom, since we are such best friends." Lisanna said, making Natsu blush a little. "Well, I don't know..." Natsu said unsecure, making Lisanna then fake cry. "You think I´ll be a horrible mom and wife, Natsu!" Lisanna faked cry, much to Natsu´s gullible self.

"Natsu, you think my little sister isn´t good enough?" Mira said demonically as dark aura gathered around her. "Show some respect for your female guild mates, Natsu." Erza said with a dark voice and a red aura. Both of them scarred Natsu shitless.

"N-no! I just wanted to tell that I would be more than happy to have her as my wife!" Natsu said, making Lisanna blush and realize what he said. Erza, Mira, Elfman and the other children was quiet for a moment in shock.

"With her as not my real wife, but as my wife in playing, not that I want her, but I not just yet..." Natus tried to get free from the situation.

"WE GET IT, NATSU!" Erza and Mira screamed at the same time.

"But then lets find a place where we can take care of it, as its parents." Lisanna said as she gently picked up the egg. "Yeah!" Natsu said in agreement. "Alright, but play house somewhere. Monster or dragon egg, it will cause major damage if it hatches here." Erza said, trying to keep things in order.

"Oh, and someone seems to be jealous." Mira teased, making Erza annoyed and then: "Why should I be angry?" Erza said, trying to held her anger. "You are jealous cause my little sister is better than you being a wife to Natsu." Mira mocked.

On the day she meet Natsu, he commented on how nice her hair was, which made her blush, causing her to punch him in embarrassment. Since then, she couldn't get the feelings of him.

"Oh, and it seems like the older sister is liking being the one being outclassed by the younger." Erza mocked back. "Well, at least if I took the role, I would be doing better than her!" Mira said as she and Erza headbutted each other. "Oh yeah, well I could then be able to make it better than with you and your sister together!" Erza said as she headbutted back.

"Shall we ask Natsu?" Mira said. "Yeah, let´s do it!" Erza said back and turned straight to Natsu. "Natsu-" Mira and Erza said at the same time but stopped once Natsu´s was inches from their faces. "Do you want to play house with us?" Natsu said bluntly, causing Erza and Mira slip and fell down to the table on their back not cause of Natsu`s prescience, but of the request of having them with their house play.

Erza and Mira got quickly up with Natsu asking, "What´s wrong, did a scare you?" Natsu asked. "Shut up, and lets play house. I am going to be the wife." Mira said and grabbed Natsu´s left arm.

"Nonsence, I will be the wife." Erza said, grabbing Natsu´s other arm. "Then how about this?" Lisanna butted in, getting the three kids attention. "Since you are my sister, you get to be the aunt." Lisanna said as she smiled, making Mira deadpan. _"A-aunt?!"_ Mira thought as she deadpanned, imagining herself as a old lady, who was giving crumbs to birds on a park bench. "Well, please don't be disappointed, Aunt Mira." Erza said, enjoying seeing the shock of her rival. "And since you are the most mature of us, with a sense of responsibility and are strong-willed..." _"But I will be pleased, I can picture myself as the true wife."_ Erza thought with a proud smile. "...you get to be grandma." Lisanna said, shattering Erza. _"Grandma?"_ Erza deadpanned as she thought of herself as a old lady with on a rocking chair while knitting a blanket.

"Don't worry Grandma Erza, we´ll make sure you will have your pudding." Mira mocked, getting back at the redheaded girl. "Shut up, I refuse to do this." Erza said as she blushed. "Are you sure you think this is okay?" Natsu said. "Well, it was my idea, so I will be your sole wife with them as supporters." Lisanna said, getting a "hey" from them. "Then I have an idea, since I am the husband." Natsu said, making a point. He was the reason the girls wanted to be with the wife and mother. "And what's that?" Mira asked. "All three can be my wives." Natsu said with a stupid grin, silencing not only the three girls, but the guild. "Empty brain, I thought you couldn't get any stupider than what you are. You can´t have more than one..." Gray said shirtless, but was interrupted by Mira and Erza.

"LET`S GO!" Erza and Mira said as they grabbed Natsu´s arms, then dashed out the guild, forgetting about Lisanna and the egg. Lisanna sighed and picked up the egg. "WAIT FOR ME!" Lisanna yelled as ran to them, trying to drop or fell down and ruin the egg.

As she was gone, Makarov sighed and drank his drink. "Kids, they grow up too fast." He said.

 _ **Later...**_

As the four kids with the egg wandered around in the woods trying to find a spot, they finally saw a place where they could use it as their new home, which were near a mountain with the view of the sunset, giving it the perfect appearance.

The moment the choose it, they started to build the house. Natsu got immediately into to it by gathering lots of stones and smashing them together, making them realized he would smash the egg before they noticed it.

Erza said they would trying to make it more shapely, but still made of rock due to protect it good. She read about it in a fairy tale about three pigs and a wolf.

Not wanted to be outclassed by her rival, Mirajane then transformed into her demon form and cut the rock more nice and cleaner, giving it more a square shape. Not long enough, they were finished with the exterior, the worked with the inside. As the kids gathered leaves and straws for the egg, they were finally finished with the house.

The house was square, had a couple of window holes with Natsu and Mira punched hole in and a log working as a door.

Once they were inside, Lisanna gently placed the egg on the ground, with Mira, Erza and Natsu around it.

"So, is it going to hatch now?" Natsu said bluntly. "No Natsu. An egg does not hatch like that." Erza said. "But then when will it be?" Natsu whined impatiently, wanting it to hatch and have own dragon.

"Natsu, egg takes weeks, even month to hatch. Do you think that they hatch like a second they are laid?" Mira said. Natsu pouted. "But if you want it to hatch, you need to make it warm. I read in a book they can only hatch if they are warmed." Lisanna said. "And how do I do that? If I only were a Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu said.

"I am somehow even glad he is not." Mira said as she sweat dropped. "Yeah, he would burn the egg if he was." Erza said as she sweat dropped as well.

"I have read that if you lay on it with your butt, you will be able to make it warm." Lisanna said with a smile. "Then leave to me!" Natsu said as he jumped on to sat on the egg, much to the girls shock and luckily, Lisanna took the egg away, making Natsu land on the hard ground. "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Natsu yelled with pain. "You were about to break the egg!" Mira said and then held him in his headlock. "Natsu, don't you ever use your head?" Erza scolded as she sighed.

"But I wanted to make it warm?! Do you have any better options?" Natsu said as he got out of the headlock.

"I do have a better one." Lisanna said and then:

" **Take Over: Animal Soul: Bird"** Lisanna said as she then started and then was transformed into a bird. Lisanna in her bird form then laid down on the egg and brooded it. "Wow, will it hatch now?" Natsu said. "Please have patient for a second already..." Erza said as she sweat dropped, with Mira and Lisanna giggling.

 _ **Later, at night...**_

As the children was gathered around the egg, they were in their blankets, sitting quietly until...

"Natsu, do you live with anyone?" Mira said. "MIRA/MIRA-NEE!" Both Erza and Lisanna shouted. "What, don't we all have to know?" Mira said back. "Well, I do live on my own house, but I live alone." "Alone? Don't you need to make your own food?" Erza asked. "I go to the guild to eat." The **Dragon Slayer** answered. "What about the money?" Mira asked. "Why do you think I take missions so often?" Natsu said. "Well, maybe someday I can something for you someday?" Mira said. "You can cook?" Natsu said and tried to imagine the Demon with kitchen tools, which made her more like a serial killer with the knives and tools, scaring him beyond thoughts'. "Is that a problem?" Mira said with a glare that made him so terrified, he, he forget his imagination of the cook Mira.

"But you can´t have this egg. It might be Yoruyama´s kid in it." Natsu said as he hugged the egg protectivity.

"Please don't tell you were thinking of eating that...?" Erza said as she, Mira and Lisanna sweat dropped.

"But I can´t wait however for it to hatch. I hope it does soon..." Natsu said as he smiled while hugging the egg, making the girls smile too.

"Natsu..." Lisanna said, getting his attention. "I wonder when we grow older, do you want to me to be your bride?" Lisanna said, making Natsu, Mira and Erza blush with shock.

"WHAT?!" All of them screamed with shock.

"W-what the hell do you think you are saying, Lisanna?!" Natsu yelled. "He's right, if someone going to be the bride, its going to be me!" Mira said, making the others shocked again. "You, the bride? Sorry, but don't you think you should accept your role as the aunt." Erza said. "Sorry, grandma, you should too." Mira said, giving Erza a tick mark. "I can be a better bride both you and Lisanna together." Erza said.

"Why can´t all of you be my bride?" Natsu said bluntly, giving the girls blushes on their faces. "Well..." Mira tried to say, but was too embarrassed. "It´s not that simple..." Erza tried to say. Despite being a child, she knew that a man usually marries to one woman.

"What´s wrong with that?" Natsu asked bluntly, but before the girls could answer, the egg made a small noise.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu said.

"It made a noise..." Lisanna said.

"I´ll probably hatch soon..." Erza said.

"I can´t wait." Mira said as she smiled' sweetly instead of a scary, creepy way, surprising the other kids of seeing the Demon this way.

"Let´s watch it over the night!" Natsu said and then fell asleep the second he said it. "SLEEPING ALREADY?!" All of the girls yelled.

 _ **Next morning...**_

"THE EGG IS GONE!" Natsu screamed.

"WHO TOOK IT?!" Mira yelled.

" DAMMIT MIRA, WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK AFTER IT!" Erza yelled.

"WANT A FIGHT YOU BITCH?!" Mira threatened.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT, WE NEED TO FIND THE EGG!" Lisanna said, reminding them the egg is gone.

 _ **A bit later, at Fairy Tail...**_

After they dashed into the guild, Natsu, Mira and Erza started to ask where the egg was, threatening to beat them up if they didn't answer, lied or had done something bad. Lisanna tried to calm them down or things would be worse, which were in vain.

As Gray insulted Natsu of already eating the egg, Natsu went to beat him, with Erza and Mira coming to the scene. Gray hoped they would stop Natsu from beating, which were the opposite as they started to beat Gray as well.

With the other kids, Wakaba, Macao, Makarov and Laxus watched them, the grown-ups commented how the young were nowadays, while Laxus tried to ignora the egg.

After Natsu, Erza and Mira couldn't get any info of where the egg was, the trio released Gray with tears threating to come out of Natsu´s eyes.

"Where is it... our egg?" Natsu said, threatening to cry.

"Natsu..." Lisanna, Erza and even Mira said. Normally Mira would tease him, but since they did it together with her sister, it made it different.

"Natsu... Mira... Lisanna... Erza... I am sorry..." A voice was heard, cause Natsu, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, as well as the rest of the guild to the owner of the voice.

It was Elfman, who was carrying the egg.

"ELFMAN!" Natsu, Mira, Lisanna and Erza yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't steal it, I just thought it would be a lot of work for the four of you to warm it up. In the night it gets cold right? But since I am not good with magic, so I hadn't had the guts to do so, so I secretly helped it out." Elfman said emberassaed.

"Elfman..." Mira said as a demonic aura gathered around her, scaring Elfman shitless, but still didn't drop the egg.

"You took the egg without our premission? Its stealing you know that..." Mira said with demonic voice.

"Nee-san, I am sorry, I...!" Elfman begged for his sisters mercy, but calmed down once Mira put her hand on Elfman´s head.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Elfman." Mira said with a smile, which were gentle unlike her scary ones, making Elfman happy. Natsu, Lisanna and Erza watched them with smiles.

Suddenly, the egg started to crack.

"THE EGG! IT´S HATCHING!" Natsu shouted, getting the guildmembers, even Laxus´s attention.

The guildmembers started to gather around the egg which were hatching, as more and more members gathered to see it as more cracks spread on it.

Then, it suddenly bursted open and out of it came a small, blue cat with wings, shocking the guild.

"A CAT?!" Yelled Wakaba, Macao and even Makarov with shock. Natsu, Mira, Lisanna and Erza admired it.

It to flow down, due to it being just hatched while the guild members wondered what it was, why it was a cat, had wings and even why it was blue.

As the cat then gave in, the cat then fell on Natsu´s head.

Then...

"AYE!" It said. "SO CUTE!" Everyone said and then started to gather around it, wanting to see and touch it, except Laxus, who thought it as stupid.

"Can you see it, Mira-nee, Erza." Lisanna said. "Huh?" Mira said. "After it hatched, it spread so much happiness to us, like a blue bird of happiness." Lisanna said, which Natsu heard.

"Happiness?" Natsu said, took the cat off his head and then started to look into to its, cute, innocent eyes.

"If you bring can us happiness, then why don't we call you Happy, Happy the Dragon." Natsu said. "Aye!" The newborn Happy said.

"THE DRAGON?!" The guild mates shouted in shock.

"Does it look like a dragon?!" Macao shouted.

"It has wings!" Natsu tried to defend.

"So does birds!" Wakaba yelled.

"And it has a tail!" Natsu tried to defend again.

"So does dogs!" Yelled both Macao.

"It has a tail and wings!" Natsu defended again.

"You only adding the previous two together, and doesn't look like dragon no matter how you look at it!" Wakaba and Macao yelled at the same time.

Lisanna, Mira and Lisanna watched, smiled and giggled at the guild attics.

"Happy? It truly is a fitting name for the cat." Mira said. "I agree with you for once, Mira." Erza said and suprisingly didn't fight.

Lisanna smiled as she saw the two didn't fight for once and the attics the guild was up to.

 _"Natsu, you brought us Happy. You truly are one with the gift to make anyone happy. That truly is magic."_ Lisanna thought while she watched them.

"A Dragon huh?" Reedus said and then started to paint it into a picture, with happy being a blue dragon instead of a blue cat with white wings.

"LISANNA! MIRA! ERZA!" Natsu shouted, getting the girls his attention.

"Lets make sure we don't split up and be together!" Natsu said as he had his fist in the air.

The three girls smiled and did it as well.

"Lets never separate and be happy as much as possible!" Lisanna said with a small smile.

 _ **Four years later...**_

A figure with a black cloak was in front of the grave, which were in front of the house Natsu, Lisanna, Mira and Erza lived together in when the took care of Happ´s egg.

The figure looked at the cravings of the grave.

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Beloved Sister and Friend to Animal Soul**

 **X768-782**

One of her friends had requested that they would move Lisanna´s grave to where she used to live with her childhood friends, so that she could always have a sight of the sunset they liked when they were young.

The cloaked figure than gave a shed of tears, but knew he had to move on and carry the will, or he would be consired weak.

With one last glimpse, the figure then turned around to watched the guild of Fairy Tail one last time he left.

The figure then looked inside his cloak to se Happy the Cat sleeping inside a cloth wrapped around his waist.

As a few strands of pink hair came out of his hood, the figure then started to walk away, with his promise to never return.

"Goodbye, everyone..." Natsu Dragyama said as he left his guild, his home, his family.

 **And that it for chapter 3! (Gets stuff thrown at) I know you are pretty mad for the ending, but please stay tuned. I don't want to spoil anything, but you all have a lot to look forward to.**

 **As for the harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Juvia**

 **Flare**

 **And before you know, I am planning on adding more and will have a total of thirteen women on the main harem and have good plans for Juvia and Flare. And to add more, I am going to make a poll, which is about who is the seventh girl is going to join the harem, which will be closed on May 31th. Please stay tuned and I will update soon as possible. See you next time!**


	4. The Dragon, The Rain Woman and the Raven

**Hello, everyone the next chapter is here. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows, with the Anonymous Fanfic Author and Omni Creator Kami of Anime with the ones who inspired me the most. Thank you so much!**

 **As for the harem, instead of 13, I will have 16 and I am going to add Lisanna to the poll. Sorry I didn´t do that earlier. I would like to thank Omni Creator Kami for the suggestion. Also, beware of some OOCs.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Chapter 4: The Dragon, the Rain Woman and the Raven.**

 **Beta Read by Earth Dragon Arginite.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Magic**

In a forest, Natsu walked in it with his black cloak covering himself. It has been a month since he left the guild, and even if it took him a hundred years, he wouldn't forget it.

 _ **One month earlier, a day before the mission with the Strauss...**_

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Natsu asked as Lisanna was about to go on a S-rank mission with her siblings.

Natsu was wearing a black vest with red markings, black pants with red ribbons, black sandals, a brown belt with a cross shaped silver buckle, a black cloth with red lining and his white scaly scarf. Happy was with him and had a green back pack and green Fairy Tail symbol on his back.

"Natsu, don't worry. It will be fine. We have Mira with us and its good to have Elfman getting practiced on his **Take Over Magic.** " Lisanna said.

Lisanna wore a dark red dress with a white collar, with a white collar and bow, black, tall socks and brown shoes.

"Then promise me that you will come back to me, Happy and the rest of the guild." Natsu said as he and his adoptive son had their pinky fingers.

Lisanna did the same with a smile.

"Promise." Lisanna said as her, Natsu´s and Happy´s pinky fingers touched.

"LISANNA! HURRY WE NEED TO GO!" Mira yelled, getting Lisanna´s attention.

Mira´s attire was similar to the one she wore on her childhood, but wore more a revealing top. Elfman wore a black jacket with white buttons and black pants.

Lisanna immediately sprinted to her siblings while looking a Natsu and Happy.

"See you tomorrow, Natsu, Happy!" Lisanna said and then went with her siblings.

As Natsu and Happy watched Lisanna and her siblings leave, Happy...

"Natsu, will we see Lisanna soon?" Happy said to his adoptive father. Natsu gave a gentle smile to the blue cat.

"We will Happy. We see her once she and her siblings get back, we meet her the first thing we do." Natsu said, making Happy smile.

"Natsu, can I have a fish? I´m hungry." Happy complained. "What? You just ate. I am hungry through." Natsu said. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATE ALL THE FISH, WHICH IS IS WHY I AM HUNGRY!" Happy yelled. "I coulnd´t help, I was hungry." Natsu pouted, making Happy sweat drop.

 **The next day...**

As Natsu arrived at the guild next morning, he only saw sorrow, misery and grief, as the guild members cried, with Mira and Elfman crying the most.

As Natsu asked what happened, someone finally said that during the mission, when Elfman tried to take over the beast they fought, Elfman lost control, transformed into it and went to a berserker rage, destroyed everything in his path and eventually, hit Lisanna... and killed her.

Natsu shadowed his eyes as Happy cried. Cried thinking it was some lie, a lie to spread sorrow thorugh the guild, which it wasn't and was something the other hopes.

Before the others knew it, Natsu dashed out of the guild, not showing his tears, with leaving a confused and sad Happy, who then followed him.

 _ **Later, at the old stone house...**_

Natsu, who was in front of the old house where, he, Lisanna, Mira and Erza were watching over Happy while he still was in his egg.

Happy was at the side of his knee.

Elfman, Mira and Erza, was behind him, with the siblings bandaged and with tears. Lisanna´s death had caused them the most sorrow, as much as Natsu was.

"Natsu... I'm sorry... if I hadn't been so weak to handle the **Take Over.**.. what kind of brother I am, killing his own sister without knowing it...!" Elfman said.

 _"Natsu... I bet you hate me and Elfman now... I know Lisanna means everything to you as to me... I saw the moments you and Lisanna had... the time we raised Happy together... those quests we went on... even the times me and Erza fought... It´s okay if you hate us... cause we weren't able to save our sister..."_ The bandaged Mira thought as she cried.

As Erza was at the right side of Mira, she looked at the old house and remembered the times she had with her Mira, Lisanna and Natsu. She couldn't forget those time, no matter what.

"Don't blame yourself, Elfman." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Elfman said.

"Why do you cry? Do you think its would make things better if you cry? It only makes things worse. Instead of crying, you should be moving forward. Instead of blaming yourself, you should be strong. Instead of being weak, be a man." Natsu said as he turned around, showing his tears.

"A... man...?" Elfman said.

"Mira..." Natsu said as he then went to Mira, with his eyes shadowed and hugged her.

"Mira... Don't blame yourself too... no ones to blame... except for one... me..." Natsu said, shocking the three.

"I shouldn't have come with you. I had the power to protect, and I wasn't there. Instead I went to hang out with Happy like drinking buddies and having fun while you suffered like hell... You truly hate me, do you... Mira?..." Natsu said as he started to cry more than before.

"DON'T BE A MORON!" Erza said and punched Natsu in the face to the ground.

Natsu, rubbing his face while looking at Erza, while Elfman and Mira did the same.

"Erza..." Natsu could only say.

"Mira... she may be a bitch... a slut... hell, even my rival... but she is my guild mate... and so is Lisanna. We all suffered from this and you are right! We shall move on and learn from our mistake.

She then Re-quipped her a sword in her hand and raised it to the air.

"We shall take this as a tragedy, an incident, a lesson..." Erza said as she then started to cry.

"To learn that we need to move on... even if the worst happens... cause we are Fairy Tail... a guild... a home..." Erza said.

"...a family..." Erza said, as she then placed the sword on the ground.

Natsu gave a small grin of Erza´s encouragement, as well did Mira, who had some tears left, but not of sorrow of Lisanna´s death, but of Erza speech of moving forward, with Elfman looking at her like a prophet.

As she saw Natsu smiling, she then dried her tears, smiling as well.

 _"Natsu, you truly are friend, I can´t see a reason to dislike you. You can truly bring the inner strengths of people, making you truly a wizard, with magic more powerful than anything... which is why I love you..."_ Erza thought.

 _ **Present...**_

As Natsu wandered across the woods, he finally came across a town small town where it was raining like crazy non-stop. As the rain drops fell on his hood, he made sure that Happy was secure under his cloak.

Happy then woke up and then saw the rain.

"Natsu, why is it so rainy? It was fine a second ago." Happy said. "Don't look at me, I didn't know it was going to rain. Besides, does my **Dragon Slayer Magic** makes rain?." Natsu said, but then noticed a women sitting on a bench over a tree, with her pink umbrella with red hearts unfolded.

She had blue hair that was curled, dark blue eyes, a blue dress with white fur, as well as a teru teru bozu on it, a blue russian hat with white fur and brown boots.

 _"Who is that girl?"_ Natsu thought as he walked towards her.

"Drip. Drip. Drop." The blue haired girl said sadly. "Excuse me, but is there something wrong?" Natsu asked with Happy popping out of his cloak. The girl, ignoring the fact he had a blue cat sticking out of his cloak, she sadly said:

"Juvia is so lonely." The girl, now known as Juvia said. "Juvia?" Natsu said confused, not knowing she was talking in third person. "Sorry, my name is Juvia Lockser. I talk in third person and I am very sad, lonely and depressed." Juvia said as she introduced herself. "I am Natsu Dragyama and this is my partner Happy." Natsu introduced himself and his partner. "Aye." Happy said.

"May we sit down next to you?" Natsu asked the blue haired woman, much to her shock. During her life, she was constalty requesting to be with others, only for them to reject her due to her **Magic** made it rain.

"Uh, Juvia?" Natsu asked the rain woman. Juvia snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, its no problem, please sit down." Juvia said, which Natsu then sat down. He then took of his hood and then: "Why are you so sad, Juvia?" Natsu asked. Juvia looked down on the ground with sadness. "Juvia is lonely, Natsu-san. Since childhood, I have been having trouble of making friends, making me very lonely, due to my **Magic, Water.** " Juvia explained.

"So that´s it was raining suddenly." Natsu said. "Sorry about that." Juvia apologized. "Why? I don't see a problem with it." Natsu said, who then noticed Juvia had her eyes shadowed. "Juvia, what is it?" Happy said. "Juvia... have always thought that her **Magic** , brings nothing but sadness and sorrow to those around her, as makes it rain on the shiniest of days, making people reject her. Hell, it even made the man I used to date for a while to dump me." Juvia said sadly.

Natsu´s eyes widened. She saw her **Magic** , who isn't bad, in fact, for Natsu was a wonder, a nuisance?!

Natsu then put his left hand on Juvia´s shoulder.

"Huh, Natsu-kun?" Juvia said confused. "Juvia, did you say your magic bring nothing but sorrow?" Natsu said, much to Juvia´s surprise. "Wrong. I know there are magic in the world that brings nothing but sorrow, which I have heard from gramps, but your **Magic** isn´t. I bet you can do a lot of awesome things with it such as making pools, water rides, making baths more fun..." Natsu said. "Catching fishes more easily..." Happy said as he drooled, making Natsu sweat drop and Juvia giggle, not noticing she was becoming happy.

Natsu noticed it and then gave a small grin, but then...

"And compared to mine, it is like one of the purest **Magics** , there is." Natsu said, making Juvia confused.

Natsu then coated his left hand in black smoke, much to Juvia´s shock.

"I am a **Abyss Dragon Slayer,** in other words, my power is the power of darkness. I bet your magic makes it look like a fairy tale than depressing." Natsu said.

During his life after he left Aquarius´ key to Layla, and before joining Fairy Tail, he was constantly taunted by others of how his **Magic,** how negative it was and how it couldn't have any positive drawbacks. He wanted to beat them to learn not to mess with them, but Yoruyama told him that those kind of battles wasn't worth fighting, so he ignored them.

The time he got to Fairy Tail, joined them, made friends, went to missions and even raised the egg with Lisanna, Mira and Erza, it still didn't make him stop thinking of his **Magic.**

"Juvia, if there something I am wondering, that is why you hadn't any friends. You are as beautiful as a ocean." Natsu said, making Juvia blush at Natsu´s sudden statement.

She had never heard one said that, not even from the guy she used to date for a while.

"Natsu... thank you..." Juvia said. "Huh?" Natsu said. "For encouraging me. For making me realize my **Magic** isn't made to make sadness. But mostly for doing good things." Juvia said cheerfully, making Natsu grin.

She then got up from the bench.

"So, how about a treat you for lunch, as a thank you for encouraging me." Juvia said. Natsu´s stomach crumbled loud enough to mistaken for a wolf, making Happy laugh and Juvia giggle. "Isn't that what a wife does, a woman giving man food?" Natsu said bluntly, making Juvia blush deep red, with steam coming out of her head, the second she heard "wife."

 _"W-wife?! Me?! I can´t even think about being a wife! I mean, not for this, cute, handsome, man with a..."_ Juvia thought embarrassed, as Natsu then got up, with Happy then lost balance and then fell down, gripping his cloak, revealing Natsu to be shirtless, due to the fact he abandoned it, showing his well defined body, muscules and abs.

 _"PERFECT BODY!"_ Juvia mentally screamed as blood came out of her nose and then fainted, making Natsu and Happy confused.

"What´s with her?" Natsu said, completely unaware he was the one who made Juvia pass out. "Dunno, she looks like she seen a ghost." Happy said, with Juvia smiling goofly, after seeing a _sexy_ ghost.

Later, after Juvia got her concioueness back, she invited them for a resturant, treated them for lunch and was now currently on their ways of depart, before...

"Natsu-san, thank you for encouraging me again. But there is one thing I need to ask of you. Where and why are you traveling?" Juvia asked, making Natsu and Happy remember why the traveled in the first place.

 _ **One month earlier, days after the Lisanna incident...**_

Natsu stood in front of the grave with Happy standing at his right side. After requesting the church and the Strauss siblings for premission of having a grave at the house which Natsu, Lisanna, Mira and Erza hatched Happy, the please the had their moments they could never forget.

"Happy... it´s sad that Lisanna died..." Natsu said. "Huh?" Happy said confused. "Her death was tragic. It was something me, you, Mira, Elfman, the guild something couldn't ignore. We have to move on instead off standing at same path. But no one knows the future. Who knows what things will happen? Who knows who will die...?" Natsu said. "Natsu..." Happy looked at his foster dad. "I don't anyone to die in that future. I want to train, train to become strong enough to see the people I love stand and live, in that future. " Natsu said and then looked at Happy with determined eyes.

"Happy. Do you want to train with me?" Natsu asked the blue cat. In his tone, there was absolute seriousness, with no fooling around. "Aye sir!" Happy said with a smile, giving Natsu a huge grin.

 _ **Present...**_

Natsu smiled as he remembered the promise to become stronger to protect his loved ones from death in the future. He then looked at Juvia who asked and then told her about where he came from, his friends, the time he raised Happy with Erza, Mira and Lisanna, the death of Lisanna and the vow to get stronger along with Happy to protect the future.

"Sorry for reminding you about the past." Juvia apologized. "Don't worry, we all need to talk about one day." Natsu said and then started to leave with Happy. Juvia watched them, smiling of Natsu´s encouraging words, making her realize that she wasn't alone and her **Magic** wasn't depressing and miserable as she thought, before...

"NATSU-SAN! HAPPY-SAN! THANK YOU FOR ENCOURAGING ME!" Juvia screamed to Natsu and Happy, which Natsu and waved goodbye without facing her, while Happy waved while he face the blue haired woman.

Juvia smiled. She wasn't alone. She found her friend, and soon to be more than a friend...

 **One month earlier, a day after Natsu´s decision...**

"NATSU´S WHAT?!" Erza screamed as she heard the news.

The guild, who were beyond shocked of hearing about losing another member. "Natsu... no..." Mira said. She was now wearing a red dress and had her hair in a front ponytail. She quitted taking jobs, changed her appearance and her personality due to the death of her sister, wanting to move on, which was a hard fight for her, since she heard of the news.

"First Lisanna... now Natsu... why...?" Mira said as she tried to stop her tears, but to no avail.

Elfman, the one who delivered the news by reading the letter from Natsu, was down on his knees. Despite the promise of becoming a man, he couldn't handle the news of the man who made him move on disapear.

Erza looked at the paper Elfman had in his arm, taking it and read it aloud to the guild, wanting to make sure it wasn't some kind of prank.

 _Dear everyone at the guild. If you are reading this, then I want to tell me and Happy are sorry for leaving you. We are going to train to become stronger. I bet you are suffering from the death of Lisanna, and now I am gone too. But don't worry, we will return, I don't know when, but soon as possible. We are doing this cause we don't want any of you to die in the future. Me and Happy want you all in the guild to have a future, a future where you can have times are only happy._

 _From Natsu and Happy._

Erza crumbled the letter in her hands before dropping it a the floor, shaking with anger and sadness. Anger cause of Natsu left the guild without the thinking of what feelings they would have, and sadness cause of the man that gave her happiness during their childhood, alongside with her rival Mira, and her sister Lisanna, now left.

"Well, it seems like they were about to go somewhere." Laxus said from the upper lair of the guild, getting everyone's attention.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs.

"YOU SAW HIM LEAVE AND DIDN'T DO ANYHTHING?!" Levy screamed.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE STOPPED HIM!" Cana said.

"LAXUS YOU ASSHOLE!" Mira screamed, starting to gather up **Take Over Magic** , but where stopped by Erza.

"Erza..." Mira said as her **Magic** , died down. "Mira, it is hard as for me it is for you... but the one who need to teach him a lesson... IS ME!" Erza said and then screamed at the end of her speech, then started to **Re-quip,** but then stopped Makarov raised his hand to stop her, much to her frustration. "Damn it..." Erza said angrily to herself.

"Even if you couldn't attack me, I would have beaten you. But you shouldn't attack me, but Elfman." Laxus said.

"What?" Erza said shocked, making the rest of the guild, most notably Elfman and Mira.

"It was Elfman´s fault that Natsu left. In fact, it was his fault that Lisanna died. He made the guild sad and miserable. If anyone needs to beaten, it that pathetic ant." Laxus said and then fired a lightning beam at Elfman, sending him to the wall.

"ELFMAN!" Mira screamed.

"LAXUS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Makarov yelled at his grandson.

Laxus then appeared in a flash of lightning from the upper level before standing in front of the fried and smoking Elfman.

"Giving this piece of shit a lesson. You should be grateful, since this weakling brought you nothing but sadness to you all. I am not insulting you, but telling the truth." Laxus said and then kicked a lightning infused kick on Elfman.

"LAXUS, STOP!" Mira tried to stop Laxus. "You´re right. I should stop. You might want to beat Elfman too." Laxus said. "What?" Mira said shocked. "He killed your sister. It´s Elfman´s fault for being so weak, being controlled, gone berserk and killed your little sister." Laxus said and then moved to show the fried and smoking Elfman, lying on his stomach.

"You can punch. Kick him. Even spit him. This man killed Lisanna. It was his fault your sister died. This guy killed her. Hell, he should even be killed." Laxus said.

That was the final straw. Mira was filled with rage. Her eyes went red, she gained a dark aura and her mind was on only one subject.

Kill Laxus. That was when the grandson of the Guild Master suggested to kill Elfman.

"LAXUS!" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs as she lungs as she flew at Laxus at blind rage, transforming into her **Take Over: Satan Soul** at him in a fit of blind rage.

Before Mira knew it, her fist was stopped once Erza grabbed it with her hand. Mira stopped when she realized that Erza held her hand, she started to slowly undue her **Satan Soul** form, looking at Erza, her rival with wide eyes.

"Erza...?" Mira said confused. "Mira... don't do anything stupid... I want to hit Laxus much as you do... but will it makes things easier? Will it make Lisanna, your dead sister come back?" Erza said, loosening the grip of Mira´s fist, with Mira calmed down due to Erza stopping her. "No one is to blame. Not you, not Elfman, not me, not Laxus, no the guild, no one. We learn from our mistakes." Erza said, as she started to cry. "But some mistakes... we wish never had been done..." Erza said as she started to broke down in tears.

"Erza..." Mira said, as she looked at her rival who was crying.

Most of the guild was watching, even Elfman, who woke up from the attack, but was still unable to move, with Laxus who "tched" and looked away.

Makarov looked at Laxus, before telling the guild to move Elfman to the infimary and wanted to have very serious talk and scolding to Laxus in his office.

As Elfman was carried to the infimary and Laxus went to Makarov´s office, Mira and Erza looked at each other, wanting to Natsu to be there, at least so that he could say goodbye to them and the guild.

 _ **Present...**_

As Natsu walked towards the place he and Happy decided to train, he came across a port town. Before they did, they decided to make a training plan, **(I know this is OOC, sorry)** and the first was to find a place to train.

After they passed the town, there was about one day from their training destination.

As they walked around the town, Happy was walking by his side and drooled at he looked at the fish they were selling, asking Natsu to buy some. Natsu didn't listen as he currently was in thought of the town.

 _"Strange, why is so calm, it feel like..."_ Natsu thought before he heard someone from his enchanted senses. "Crap!" Natsu said and started to run to the direction he heard it from. "NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Happy yelled as he activated his **Aera** and flew where Natsu went.

"Someone´s in trouble..." Natsu said as he ran to the direction, which were at the other side of the town. After taking a shortcut and coming thorugh the crowds, Natsu went towards a dark alley.

 _ **In the dark alley...**_

A group of six men holding a woman captured. The woman had red hair, red eyes and light purple dress.

"P-PLEASE! LET ME GO! I BEG OF YOU!" The woman tried to desperately be set free, but couldn't since one of the men, a man with white hair, green eyes, a blue shirt and blue jeans held her hostage with a knife at her throat. "Don't make any sudden moves, or else your head will be away from your body." The leader, a man with white short hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, a brown vest and blue pants said as he licked his lips, with his knife making its way towards the red haired woman´s chest.

"Boss, the bitch doesn't have any money." A small man with brown hair, green eyes, a black t-shirt and white pants said. "Well, haven't you parents learned you need money to buy things? But don't worry, you have something even better. A body worthy of fucking." The leader said as he licked his lips, much to the woman´s horror.

"N-no..." The woman said terrified as the knife got closer, ready to tear her dress apart. "Do it boss... fuck her body and head before separating them!" The guy who held her said. "NO!" The red haired woman screamed, but then...

"Don't even think about..." A voice said, getting the boss´s attention. "Huh?" Was all the boss said before having a fist of black smoke coming straight at his face.

"RAPING HER IN FRONT OF ME!" Natsu roared with anger as he sent the boss to a wall, knocking him out. "BOSS!" The man said, as they then got into fighting position, holding sword to strike him, with the exception of the guy who held the woman hostage.

"Don't move, or else this bitch..." The man who held his knife at the red haired woman's throat got a kick to his face, knocking him out immediately.

"DAMN YOU!" A pair of twins with the same black hair, blue eyes and red body suits said as they tried to attack him with their sword, only for them to be punched to the wall by Natsu.

A large man with a black afro, red eyes, a purple vest and green pants swung his massive saber, only to be kicked in the stomach, getting knocked out.

A thin man with a blonde hair, brown eyes, a green vest, blue pants and red sash around his vest, sneaked up from behind to stab him with a knife, only to be tangled by red hair that grabbed him!

"AHH!" The man yelled in pain, trying to break free, only to be burned to unconsciousness by the red haired woman. She then dropped the knocked out body of the blonde man down before reverting her hair back to normal.

"Thanks, but I could have handle him myself. Not that I am mad about it." Natsu said. "Please, I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life." The woman said, before...

"Sorry, I forgot to tell my name. The name is Flare Corona." Flare introduced. "Natsu Dragyama and this is Happy." Natsu said as he introduced himself and the blue cat. "Aye!" Happy said, much to Flare´s shock. "Wait a second, he can talk? The people from my village said cats couldn't." Flare said shocked. "Huh?" Natsu said.

Flare then explained that she was from a place called Sun Village, a place that was known to be protected by a giant fire known as the Eternal Flame. She had been raised her whole life, and the most surprising thing was, that she was raised by giants, the inhabitants of Sun Village.

During her life, she told Natsu and Happy that she got a blessing from the flame, giving her a **Magic** called **Crimson Hair,** that allowed her to control her hair as she wanted it, as she demonstrated.

The then told her during her life progressed, she noticed the more and more difference between her and the giants, then decided to leave on day and travel to meet others with the same size as her. She then came to the port town today and due to her lack of knowing what people of her same size are, she was easily tricked by the men, which led to her almost robbed and raped by the robbers, if Natsu didn't come.

"So, you don't know anything about the outside world?" Natsu asked, which made Flare nod yes.

"Then lets go!" Natsu said as he grabbed Flare´s hand, taking her with him. As they walked though the towns, Natsu showed around, showing her stands, buildings, vehicles such as carriages, trains and boats (making Natsu shiver as only saying the words), food, drinks and what people does.

Despite only being a guidance, Flare felt like she learned the world from Natsu.

"Pinkie-kun?" Flare said. Natsu turned to her, but was not mad. At the guild, his rival Gray used to call him a lot of names, with Pinky one of them, but this one, was different.

"Do you think... there are more places with people like this." Flare said as he played with her index fingers. "Flare. There are more people that are kind, kinder than what you can think of. But there are also bad people like the men you met today. I am telling this to be on your guard and not let yourself into trouble, trouble bigger than what you can think of." Natsu told Flare.

Flare looked down at the ground, while stroking her hair, before...

"Nee, Pinkie-kun? I wonder... if you don't mind... if we can be... friends...?" Flare said as she tried to hide her blush. Natsu then placed his hand on her shoulder, much to her confusion. "Why not? It would love to be your friend." Natsu said with a grin on his face, giving Flare a small smile.

"And by the way, since you can use **Magic,** you might as well join a guild." Natsu said. "A guild?" Flare said. She had heard of it from her village. "Yeah, I am from one. Fairy Tail." Natsu said. "Is it fun?" Flare asked. "It is the best thing you can think of. "Natsu said, making Flare´s eyes widen.

Later, Natsu and Happy parted ways with Flare, waving goodbyes to each other, hoping that they could meet each other in the future.

 _ **One month earlier, at Fairy Tail...**_

Mira looked at Elfman, who was fully bandages from the injuries of Laxus´ attack. She could only shake herself with rage as she remembered the words Laxus said earler.

 _"It was Elfman´s fault that Natsu left."_

 _"You should be grateful, since this weakling brought you nothing but sadness to you all."_

Mira could only grip her hands into fists in rage at the last part. Elfman wasn't to blame, nor her, Erza, Natsu or anyone at the guild. As her grip tighten with rage, a small amount of blood started to come out, with the pain ignored since Mira was filled with rage and sadness for Laxus beating Elfman and Natsu´s abonnement.

Even more rage that instead of exiling Laxus for his behavior, he was instead scolded, making her rage into tenfold.

She then suddenly stopped when she felt a pair of hands touch her hands, looking to see a familiar red head.

"Mira... you shouldn't let yourself be consume by rage... not now..." Erza said to her rival. Mira could only widen her eyes before giving a calm smile. "Lets go outside. I bet you need some fresh air, I think Elfman needs some rest, alone." Erza said, which Mira then noodled in agreement, before looking at her little brother.

As they went outside, the went to South Gate Park to rest on a park bench while looking at the sunset.

As they looked into the dawn, the sun going down with its flames slowly disappear, with could only remind them of a fire they lost today. But like the sunrise, the fire would return.

But they didn't know when, but soon.

"Erza..." Mira said. "Huh?" Erza said to the white haired woman. "Natsu will return. I know it. Or else I don't think they will be happy." Mira said as she looked at her rival. "Yeah. Natsu will return. We will hope that he come back so he can bring us and the guild happiness." Erza said.

 _ **Present...**_

In the vast wasteland, with a sky gray as metal, a land containing nothing but gray soil, a bunch of death, black thin branches and a old, abondened shed.

Natsu grinned from the hooded of his cloak as Happy was flying by his side.

"Happy, you got the timing schedule, right?" Natsu asked Happy. "Aye sir!" Happy said. "Alright then. Then let´s start training!" Natsu said as he threw his cloak off, before ignitign his fist in black smoke.

The training had now begun. He was gonna be stronger, stronger than before, to protect his guild, friends, family, loved ones from any enemy, even the most powerful ones. He didn't want to happen to him again, like it happened to Lisanna.

 _"Lisanna. I won´t let anyone die again. I will protect those dear to me, even if I have to the fight the strongest. Mira, Elfman, Erza, Gramps, Happy, everyone at the guild. And mostly you Lisanna. Look at me when I gained the strength to protect you all!"_ Natsu thought as he then ran down the hill to his new training zone.

"Lets go, Happy!" Natsu said while running. "AYE SIR!" Happy said as he flew by his side, towards where he would train and become stronger to protect those dear to him.

After the training, his journey would truly begin.

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **And that's it for chapter 4. Wow, I bet you had so much from this, the appearances of Juvia and Flare, Laxus blaming Elfman for Lisanna´s death and even injuring him, Natsu´s decision to train to become stronger and in the next chapter, Natsu will be using swords, cause why not and the canon arcs will finally begin, but I will decide how they will go.**

 **If you wondering about the changes, I did it because my Beta Reader Earth Dragon Arginite told me it was too early. And before you think of anything, yes, Mira and Erza were pregnant with Natsu´s children, but it was too early, so I changed it. Sorry about that.**

 **As for the harem, it is currently this:**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Juvia**

 **Flare**

 **Lucy**

 **Brandish**

 **And as you see, it had nothing to do with poll, but I have added Lucy and Brandish on my own will, I mean, c´mon, you thought they would be friend zoned after their previous encounters with Natsu? Besides, it´s much faster to get the harem done with adding on my own. I am also going to remove Lucy and Brandish from the current poll, since they are already in the harem, add Lisanna to the poll so that you decide if she´s goanna be in the harem or not, and expect that I will add more women on my own in the future until the harem is completed.**

 **I am also saying to you again that instead of 13 women, it will be 16. I am still holding the poll and it will close on the 31st May. Also, instead of the seventh, it will be the next girl, due to the changes.**

 **As for Devil Hunter Natsu, I am going to update it before updating another chapter to Natsu of the Darkness, but I will update it soon as possible.**

 **Also, sorry about the sudden change of my Profile name, but I felt I needed to.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and thanks you again for the reviews, cause it kept me motivated and made write. they even gave me some ideas, which I am grateful of. So please review, favorite and follow. See you next time!**


	5. A Dragon in Hargeon

**Hello everyone, the next chapter you have waited for is here. Sorry it took so long. Before we start I have a thing to say and that would like to thank Corrupted Fire Dragon for his suggestion Void Knight, I mean, that sounded bad*ss as h**l!**

 **As for the poll, I would like to announce that the winner is our favorite book reading bluenette Levy. I am quite surprised that Levy won, but no one can be to sure.**

 **Sorry about the sudden change of my profile name and image again, I couldn't resist. But I will never change that again, I promise!**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please review, follow and favorite, that would be cool. Also expect some surprises in the chapter, so that you wont be too shocked.**

 **I am having a new beta reader after a something happened. The new Beta Reader is Omni Creator Kami of Anime, and I would like to thank him for his amazing ideas.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Chapter 5: A Dragon in Hargeon.**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 _ **Hargeon, two years later...**_

In the train station of Hargeon, a pink haired man was leaning at the entrance to the train. Aside from his pink hair, he also had black eyes, wore a white scaly scarf, a black jacket with red trimming at the edges of it, black pants with red ribbons, a brown belt with a silver cross buckle and a pair of black sandals.

"C´mon Natsu, we need to keep moving." A blue cat with a green back pack said. "Please... save me..." Natsu said, trying desperately to fight his motion sickness.

"EVERYONE ABOARD! THE TRAIN IS GOING NOW!" The conductor announcemed, making the train go on, with the still weakened Natsu onboard.

"HAPPY SAVE ME!" Natsu screamed in despair as he was sent away from the Hargeon Train Station. "NATSU!" Happy screamed. "HAPPY!" Natsu screamed with Anime tears, thinking the blue cat, his light of hope, would save him. "Have a nice trip." Happy said with a normal voice, but Natsu heard him, despite the distance.

Natsu was so freaking wrong.

"HAPPY YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Natsu yelled with anger, but then got taken over by his motion sickness, while Happy waved at him.

 _ **At the same time on a magic shop...**_

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS IS THE ONLY MAGIC SHOP IN TOWN!" A girl yelled. She had blonde hair tied to side ponytail with a blue ribbon, a white blouse with a blue cross on, a blue mini skirt and brown boots. The most reconcilable thing about her was her large breasts.

"Well, since this is a port town, there are not many who uses **Magic,** instead they more focused on fishing and other sea based stuff." The shop keeper said.

Lucy groaned in despair. "Ugh, I should have thought about it before coming here." Lucy groaned. "Ah, but don't worry, I might have something that might interest you." Shop Keeper said, brining up a pink card with a white dot in it and the words ColorS at over the dot.

"This is a very popular **Magic Item** among girls, allowing it to change the clothes of the wielder." The shop keeper said as he then changed the color of his clothes his clothes.

Lucy sighed. "I already have one of these. What I want is **Celestial Keys**." Lucy said. " **Celestial Keys**? I just so happens that I have one of these here." The shop keeper said, then took a box out and then opened it, showing a silver key. Lucy instantly reconised it.

"The Little Doggy!" Lucy said happily. "But it´s very weak, why do you want it?" The shop keeper said. "I don't care, they are great as pets. How much is it?" Lucy asked. "20,000 jewels." The shop keeper said, much to Lucy´s shock. She then slowly unzipped her vest, enough for her huge cleavage to be seen, as she then leaned seductively at the shop desk.

"Could you please lower the prize a bit, then my zipper would liver a bit?" Lucy said seductively.

 _ **Later...**_

"I can´t believe it..." Lucy groaned as she walked on the streets of Hargeon. "HE ONLY LOWERED THE PRICE BY 1,000 JEWELS?! WHAT DOES HE THINK I AM, A WHORE?!" Lucy yelled angrily, as she then kicked down a sign to a café, but then stopped once she heard a crowd of young girls screaming for a man named "Void Knight."

"Void Knight?! The wizard who uses **Darkness Magic** that can´t even be bought in stores?!" Lucy yelled. _"And also the epithet for Natsu?"_ Lucy thought.

 _ **At the same time with Natsu and Happy...**_

"Ugh, way to go to leave me onboard that death machine..." Natsy groaned. "Hey, it´s not my fault that you have motion sickness." Happy complied as he crossed his arms. "Whatever. Let´s take this guy who calls himself the Void Knight, so we can go back to the guild." Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

 _"And I hope Erza and Mira are not mad at me for leaving so suddenly."_ Thought as he shivered at the thoughts of what Erza and Mira would punish him for doing that.

"Natsu! There is a crowd of women over there!" Happy said as he pointed to a group of women who was surrounding a man with blue hair, a white shirt, red pants and blue cape with a strange white symbol on it.

As Natsu and Happy went closer and closer to him, Natsu then...

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu said, silencing the crowd of women, before they went enraged at Natsu´s behavior.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE SAYING?!" A women yelled.

"HAVE YOU NO MANNERS?!" Another one woman yelled with anger.

"APOLOGIZE TO VOID KNIGHT-SAMA!" A angry group of woman yelled.

"Void Knight?" Natsu said confused and suspicioned.

"Ladies, ladies, please don't make such a large fuss over such a small thing." "Void Knight" said and then handed Natsu over a autograph, which Natsu then took it confused.

"Void Knight" then used his **Darkness Magic** to then make a plat form of green darkness to float into the air.

"And don't forget that you all are welcome on my party on my yacht this evening!" "Void Knight" then descended into the air, with the crowd of women following him.

As they left Happy and Natsu saw them leaving, confused as hell. "What the hell was that?" Natsu said as he ripped the autograph into pieces before throwing it in the air.

"NATSU!" A female voice was heard, making Natsu and Happy to turn around, with Natsu surprised to see someone he hadnt meet in years.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he dashed towards the blonde and then hugged each other.

"Natsu, it´s been years since we last saw each other." Lucy said as she and Natsu let go of each other. "Yeah, it´s good to see you too Lucy." Natsu said as he grinned, making Lucy smile a little.

"Natsu, who is this?" Happy asked.

"AH! A TALKING CAT!" Lucy screamed shocked. "I´m Happy." Happy said offended. "IT´S STILL THE SAME THING!" Lucy screamed again, which Natsu laughing at her attics, with a embarrassed Lucy telling him to shut up, before...

"Happy, this is Lucy. I met her years ago, and Lucy this is my partner Happy." Natsu said. "Anyway, thank you very much." Lucy said. "Huh?" Natsu said confused. "For saving me. That "Void Knight" guy used something called **Charm Magic,** which were forbidden years ago. But you freed me from it once you came." Lucy said. "You're welcome." "Hey, how about I treat you for lunch as a thank you from saving me from that "Void Knight" guy?" Lucy offered.

"Well, me and Happy doesn't see a problem with it." Natsu said, which Lucy would later regret as it would make large mark on her wallet.

 _ **Later at a restaurant...**_

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched Natsu and Happy eating food like animals that hadn't eaten in weeks, in the most unmannered way someone can think of and in a speed worth of recognizing.

"Well, there goes my budget for the week..." Lucy said as she knew how much it was going to cost. But the then moved these thoughts away as she then remembered something.

"That´s right. I have heard that you joined Fairy Tail years ago, but then left two years ago. Is that true, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I joined Fairy Tail after I heard it from a couple of old men in a town, which I went immediately since they said it was the best guild in Fiore, which it is." Natsu said and then talked about the adventures and fun he had there, his jobs he had until he got the day before Lisanna died, since he didn't want to talk about it. "No way! So Fairy Tail is that great after all!" Lucy said impressed before...

"Do you think I can join them? It´s been my dream to join them since I was a kid." Lucy said shyly. "Well I don´t see a reason why you shouldn't." Natsu grinned, making Lucy smile a bit. "Alright, and before you say anything, I can use **Magic**." Lucy said. "What kind of **Magic** do you use?" Natsu asked. The blonde gave a smile and took out a ring which had keys on it.

" **Celestial Spirit Magic.** It allows me to me to summon **Celestial Spirits** by using **Celestial Keys**." Lucy said as she showed her keys. "There are two types of keys in existence, the **Silver Keys** and the **Golden Keys.** The **Silver Keys** are the most usual ones, while there are twelve rare ones, the **Golden Keys,** more known as the **12 Zodiac Keys,** which are more powerful than ones. "I currently have three of them, the **"The Golden Bull, Taurus."** Lucy explained.

"A bull?" Natsu said as he and Happy tried to imagine a poorly drawn figure with the head of a cow. "Anyway, another one is **"The Great Crab, Cancer**." Lucy said. "A CRAB?! IT SOUNDS TASTY!" Happy then drooled, making Lucy sweat drop and Natsu laugh. "Let´s move on the last **Golden Key,** which is the **"Water Bearer, Aquarius."** Lucy said, making Natsu remember it was the key he tasked to deliver to Layla by Grammi many years ago.

"Is that the key I gave to Layla many years ago?" Natsu asked, making Lucy respond with "Yes, mom gave to me many years ago, thinking it was more use for me since she thought needed it more than me." Lucy said.

 _"And a memento of my dead mother."_ Lucy thought. She didn't want to talk about it. As her mother died in young age in a carriage, the years made her go through, so she could make everything to forget it to move on.

She then quickly snapped from her thoughts as she then got back to her conversation with Natsu and Happy later.

 **A couple of minutes and lots of Jewels later...**

"AH, THAT WAS GOOD MEAL!" Natsu said as he patted his enlarged stomach. "ME TOO!" Happy said while Lucy checked her empty purse. "An expensive meal..." Lucy groaned. "Anyway, we need to search after that imposter." Natsu said, as he wouldn't forgive anyone who tainted his name, as well as his guild´s. "LET´S GO, HAPPY!" Natsu said as he dashed through the streets. "AYE SIR!" Happy said as he dashed after the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Lucy tried to stop them, but to no avail. Lucy sighed, as he put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, does Natsu even have a plan of finding that impostor?" Lucy said to herself.

"Well, isn't it the blonde girl from before?" A voice said, making Lucy turn around to see the "Void Knight" Imposter. "You´re the imposter guy from before! Sorry, but your **Charm Magic,** isn't going to work on me anymore." Lucy said. The imposter simply gave a evil smirk. "Oh well, it seems someone needs a little rest." The imposter said and then waved his hand, making purple magic dusts appear, making Lucy sleeping.

"What... is... happening?..." Lucy said as she then fell asleep, with the imposter then picking her up and then taking her to his yacht.

 _ **Some time later...**_

"Ugh... where am I?..." Lucy said as she slowly got up. She looked around herself to see a room with the Void "Knight-impostor" and some of his men being with him.

"What is going on." Lucy said as she tried to take her keys, but then realized she was tied and her keys were gone as well!

"MY KEYS!" Lucy yelled shocked. "Searching for these?" The imposter said, showing Lucy´s keys, before he throw the out of the window, much to her horror.

"YOU SCUMS! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PRIDE?!" Lucy screamed, much to "Void Knights" and his men´s amusement.

"Don't worry girlie, you and the rest of the girls, will be going to a wonderful place called Bosco." `Void Knight´ said with a evil voice.

"Bosco... YOU ARE GOING TO SELL US AS SLAVES?!" Lucy screamed. "Hey, no need to aloud, no one going to save you anyway." The imposter said.

"Damn it... you use **Magic** for your own needs, uses other people´s name for own gain and sell them as slaves... YOU TRULY ARE THE WORST MAGE IN HISTORY!" Lucy screamed with anger, who was then pinned down to the ground by two of the impostors men.

"Well, someone is a little rude tonight. Don't worry, we shall make you a bit more comfortable." The imposter grinned and took out a hot iron brand, much to Lucy´s horror.

 _"No... my journey can´t end here... it can´t... I don't want it to be here..."_ Lucy thought in despair, which then roof of the yacht busted open, revealing Natsu!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"WHO IS THAT?!"

"DOES HE WANT TO FIGHT US?!"

"NATSU!" Lucy said with tears of happiness.

"Lucy! I am here too..." Natsu said, but before he could say anything more, he got motion sickness and then fell down the floor, much to the shock of Lucy and the others in the room. "AH! LAME!" Lucy yelled shocked.

"LUCY!" Happy came flying in with his **Aera** on. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU CAN FLY?!" Lucy screamed shocked, and before she knew it, Happy grabbed her and then flew out of the yacht.

"WAIT! What about Natsu?!" Lucy said. "I can only handle one person at a time, and you are quite heavy!" Happy answered, much to the blonde´s irritation of the blue cat´s insult of her weight. "Hey I am not that heavy!" Lucy said with a tick mark on her head. "Oh yeah, I remember something." Happy said as then put Lucy into the water. "Sorry Lucy, but I can´t hold you anymore." Happy said. "Don't blame me, I am not heavy." Lucy said with a pout, but she remembered that Natsu was in the yacht and she had to do something.

"Oh yeah, that´s right, I saw these coming out of the window." Happy said as he then showed Lucy´s **Celestial Keys.**

"My keys! Thank you Happy." Lucy said as she then took them and then grinned. "And I know just which I am going to take. **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** Lucy said, then a blue magic seal appeared and then Aquarius appeared.

She was a mermaid with a blue fish tail, a blue bikini top contain her large breast, long light blue hair, blue eyes and a tiara around her. She also held a urn in her hands.

"A FISH!" Happy said as he drooled.

"Aquarius! Sink that ship!" Lucy ordered, only for the Celestial Spirit to say "tsh." "WHAT THE WAS THAT?!" Lucy yelled. "I was having a date with my boyfriend, until some blonde girl butted in. You know how cranky I can become?" Aquarius said as anger was slowly gathering around her, scaring Happy and Lucy.

"Just sink that ship!" Lucy yelled. "You´re the boss." Aquarious said with a grumpy voice, before she gathered a large amount of water into her urn before sending a massive amount of water towards the ship.

"AH! WHY AM I GETTING DRAGGED INTO THIS?!" Lucy screamed as she got into the whirlpool.

As the water stream hit the ship, it was sent along side with the water and drowned the city.

"Dammit..." Lucy said with a octopus on her head and with spiraling eyes. "My bad. It seems I got the ship as well." Aquarius said emotionally. "YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME FROM THE ENTIRE START?!" Lucy yelled shocked.

"AH! I AM OUTTA THAT DEATH MACHINE!" Natsu said as got out of a piece of the destroyed yacht.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Happy said at the same time. Aquarius immediately got her sights on Natsu.

"Yo Lucy, Happy!" Natsu said, but then noticed the blue haired mermaid. "Who is that and why is she a mermaid?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, it´s Aquarius, one of my **Celestial Spirits,** as well of the **Twelve Zodiac Keys.** " Lucy explained.

Normally Aquarius would be pissed for that insult, but since she was told many years ago that a boy with pink hair was the one who delivered her to Layla, she let these go.

"Aquarius? You mean you're the Spirit of that key delivered to Layla years ago?" Natsu said. "I own you for that, boy." Aquarius said and then turned to Lucy with a angry stare. "But I still haven´t forgiven you, blondie for summoning so suddenly. Do that again, and I will kill you." Aquarius said as she then threatened, scaring Lucy shitless. "I won´t do that again, I promise." Lucy said frightened. "Anyway, I be back to my date with my boyfriend... my boyfriend." Aquarius said as she got back to the Spirit World and repeated the last words.

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" Lucy shouted.

"Oi, we have more things to worry about." Natsu said, making Lucy realize and look around to be surrounded by "Void Knight´s" men.

"Don't worry Luce, I´ll handle them." Natsu said and then a pair of two men came at Natsu.

" **ABYSS DRAGON´s Talon!** " Natsu sent a kick of darkness at them.

"What the hell was that black smoke on Natsu´s leg?" Lucy said shocked. "That was Natsu´s **Magic, Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic,** making him able to fight, use and eat darkness." Happy explained.

"He can eat darkness...?" Lucy said shocked.

"ASSHOLE! TAKE THIS!" a group of men then sent streams different elements, such as water, fire, earth and wind at Natsu, who grinned and then made a sword made of pure darkness. " **Dark Make: Velvet Sword!"** Natsu then swung his sword towards the elements, erasing them and shocking those around him. With a grin, he suddenly gathered darkness in his hands and then made a cannon of darkness! **"Dark Make: Cannon!"** Natsu then sent a cannon ball of Darkness at the men, making a large explosion.

"Was that **Molding Magic**?!" Lucy said shocked, which Happy resbonded with a "Aye!"

"Shit! Bora! That guy uses **Darkness Magic** like you do!" A minion said. "YOU MORON, don't say my real name!" The newly revealed Bora said.

"Bora? I heard of him. He was a mage of Titan Nose until he got banned from using illegal **Magic.** " Lucy said.

"So your real name´s Bora huh? There was no way a weakling of your kind to bear the bear the name "Void Knight." Natsu said, making Bora angry.

"Asshole, I´ll teach you!" Bora said and then gathered a large amount of green darkness in hands, before shooting it at Natsu.

"Take this! **Erasing Void!** " Bora said as he then shot the green darkness at Natsu, who only grinned and then eat the darkness, much to everyone´s shock!

"Ugh, I have eaten darkness before, but I have never eat darkness that taste that bad." Natsu said.

"Impossible..." Bora said with shock.

"Those were the shittiest darkness I have ever tasted." Natsu said.

"Damn you..." Bora said with gritted teeth and anger.

"So Bora. You are the one who uses the name "Void Knight?" I have also heard from the townspeople that you are from Fairy Tail?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, what about it." Bora said. "You made a really big mistake. I don't give a rat´s ass of who you are, where you are from and what your plans are, but hear one thing. I wont forgive anyone who uses Fairy Tail and it´s guild members name for such bad deals. The moment you did, your judgement were decided." Natsu said as he gathered darkness around himself, much to the shock and horror of Bora and his men.

"What is this feeling, it feel as if all the happiness of the world is dying..." Lucy said terrified.

"Let me then tell you the name of the man are going to beat you." Natsu said and then walked towards Bora.

"Natsu Dragyama, "The Void Knight!" Natsu said.

Bora gritted his teeth, realizing he was dealing with the real Void Knight.

"Shit, I am not going to be handle by someone of your kind." Bora said and then shot green darkness at Natsu.

Natsu only grinned.

"Yosh! It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and then gathered a lot of darkness in his right hand and then.

" **ABYSS DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Natsu sent a punch at Bora´s face, destroying the attack Bora sent him and then knocking Bora out.

As Bora was sent to the ground, Natsu went to Lucy and Happy.

"Happy, Lucy. Shall we go?" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Huh, why?" Lucy said confused. "You said already that you wanted to join Fairy Tail. Or did you change your mind?" Natsu said. Lucy was first surprised, but then gave a smile, realising she could join the guild.

"Yeah, I´ll follow you." Lucy said but then realized something.

"HALF OF THE TOWN IS DESTROYED!" Lucy yelled with shock, before noticing the Army coming after them.

"Shit, the army are here!" Natsu said. "We need to run!" Happy said. "Wait for me!" Lucy said as she then ran with Natsu and Happy from the army.

 _"Gramps, Erza, Mira, everyone. I am coming back."_ Natsu thought while he ran.

 **End of chapter 5.**

 **Well, there goes chapter 5. I bet you have many thoughts going on. One of them being, "Layla´s dead?! But she got the key... (please read the manga to avoid spoiler).** **But don't worry, I will explain more in the future, so please no harsh feelings ok. Anyway, the new epithet for Natsu is Void Knight and his new catchphrase is going to be "It´s time to taste the dark." I would like once again thank Corrupted Fire Dragon for this idea. It also made Bora take "Void Knight" instead of "Salamander" in this story, and I also replaced his Fire Magic with Darkness Magic, please don't be mad for changing that. As for the darkness having different colors, you know how Brain/Zero´s magic is, the darkness he uses is in different, so why not.**

 **I also gave Natsu Dark Make, a Molding Magic like Gray, and I am planning of giving Natsu other kinds of Magic in the future.**

 **And let´s not forget about the harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Juvia**

 **Flare**

 **Lucy**

 **Brandish**

 **Levy**

 **As for the next poll, which will decided of Lisanna should be added into the harem or not, it will be closed in 15th May. Please don't forget that I am going to add 16 in the harem, cause I don't want Natsu to have too much or too less women to have. Speaking of which, I am planning to add an Older Meredy into the harem, which I am unsure of. Please write in the reviews of what you think of that idea.**

 **That´s all for this time, and I am going to update soon as possible. Please review, fave and follow if you enjoyed.**

 **See you later!**


	6. Return of the Dragon

**Hello everyone, I hope you waited long enough for the next chapter. Thanks for the feedback and I would like to thank Omni Creator Kami of Anime for his ideas, inspiration and motivation. I am also skipping the Macao Arc and the Daybreak arc, but don't worry, I will explain them somewhat and Lucy will have Virgo as her new spirit.**

 **Also, sorry about the sudden close date of the Lisanna Poll, and speaking of which, it sees that Lisanna is going join the harem! And as you know, I am adding Meredy (older) into the harem and I am looking forward to the "harem moments" in the future, if you know I mean.**

 **And I would also like to thank you all for (checks number of followers) holy sh*t, over 200 followers?! I never thought I would have that many! And yet I am on six chapters. Thank you for that motivation and hendrijk086 for being the 200th follower. I am very grateful.**

 **And as you know, I have started to watch Fullmetal Alchemist, (the 2003 anime), the first Dragon Ball series and the first Naruto anime, and damn they are good. Fullmetal Alchemist is one hell of series with good plot, strong characters, funny moment and heart breaking drama. As for Dragon Ball, it is the mother of all the anime we see and know today, so why shouldn't I be watching it? And why not Naruto, I mean, I have heard it is sh*t, but we are all different, and besides, everyone should try it.**

 **Beta read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only creator of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing**

Key Words

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **"Magic"**

 **Chapter 6: Lullaby Arc Part 1:** **The Return of the Dragon.**

In the guild hall of Fairy Tail, with it´s guild members cherry and happy as a day itself, with Gray stripping, Elfman shouting his manliness, Reedus painting and Mira serving drinks.

"Here´s your drinks, Wakaba." Mira served Wakaba´s drink with a smile. "Thanks Mira-chan. Hey, would you mind if you could go on a date with me one day?" Wakaba asked as hearts of smoke came out of his pipe. "Wakaba, I have told you many times before..." Mira said with a smile as she then transformed into Wakaba´s wife, much to Wakaba´s horror. "...that you are married. Please don't forget that." Mira said as she then turned back to normal and then left a trembling Wakaba.

 _"And besides, I only have my mind on one man."_ Mira thought as she walked to the bar.

 _"Natsu, where in the world are you?"_ Mira thought. Since the day Natsu and Happy disappeared, Mira went less and less on missions, despite already deciding to do so even before Natsu disappeared with Happy, after the death of her younger sister, Lisanna. She had since then become more kind to others, changed her appearance and personality and even went to become a barmaid.

As for Erza, who was now on a mission, she could only seem to think of what Mira could be feeling. Unlike Mira, Erza never stopped on going on jobs, and they started to act less and less like rivals to each other.

But Mira knew that Erza felt the void that Natsu wasn't there, cause she knew that Erza missed him, and that only Natsu could fill that void.

She could only succumb into more depression, but fought to make sure that Elfman or the other guild members shouldn't be worried about her.

But as she had her fake smile on, it was now about to become a real smile...

"HELLO FAIRY TAIL!" A voice boomed as it busted open the doors.

Mira, Elfman, Cana, Gray, Team Shadow Gear, Reedus, and the rest of the guild, could only be filled with shock as they heard and saw the man they didn't see for two years.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy, a blonde girl who they didn't recognized, was there at the doors of the guild, the guild that was Natsu´s home.

"NATSU?!" Everyone at the guild yelled with shock and happiness that Natsu had return.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"HAVE YOU GOT STRONGER?!"

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

That was the calls of most of the guild, with one the exception of Laxus, who was at the upper level of the guild with his arms crossed.

As the members of the guild gathered around Natsu, Happy and Lucy, Mira could only try in vain not to cry in happiness to finally see Natsu coming back.

"NATSU!" Mira said as she dashed towards Natsu.

"Mira?" Natsu said and then Mira got suddenly slapped into the face.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT HOW WE FELT WHEN YOU LEFT US?! FIRST LISANNA DISAPPEARED AND THEN YOU LEFT US?!" Mira screamed as she then placed her head onto Natsu´s chest.

Natsu, then gave a gentle grin as he then stroke Mira´s white hair. "Welcome back... Natsu..." Mira said as she cried tears of joy. Natsu gave a grin before he then realized two things. One, that Mira had changed. Instead of the tough, bullying and demonic girl she was back then, she had changed completely. Knowing that Mira would change herself two years ago, he didn't know it would go that far.

And two, the new member, Lucy.

"Sorry I didn't say it earlier, but I met someone on the way back who want to join Fairy Tail. Lucy!" Natsu said as he then presented the Blonde **Celestial** Wizard.

"I see. Let´s talk with the master to see if it okay for you to join us. My name is Mira." Mira said. "Nice to meet you. So this is Fairy Tail?" Lucy said as she looked around the guild.

"YO EMPTY BRAIN!" Gray suddenly appeared, wearing only his black boxers. "Ice stripper it wasn't yesterday." "You trained during the two years you were gone, huh? Let´s see if it´s true." Gray than got into fighting position. "Gray your clothes." Cana pointed out. "AH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray yelled, which Natsu took a opportunity to then use his **Dark Make** to make a massive mallet of darkness.

" **Dark Make: Mallet**!" Natsu swung his mallet and sent Gray to a wall.

"WHAT?!"

"NATSU CAN USE **MOLDING MAGIC** LIKE GRAY?!"

"DOES THAT MEAN HE CAN USE MORE THAN **DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC**?!"

The guild was shocked that Natsu was using **Molding Magic** like Gray, much to the Ice Mage´s annoyance. "Don't be cocky cause you know **Molding Magic** , Empty Brain!" Gray said, but then noticed Natsu grinned with black underwear spinning around his index finger. Gray looked down and realized he was naked as the day he was born. "AH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray yelled, but then noticed Lucy.

"Miss, can I borrow your pants..." Gray said, but was then hit in the head by a chair. "AS IF!" Lucy yelled. Then, Loke, a guy with brown hair, green jacket and glasses came and picked Lucy up bridal style. "Let´s go somewhere more nicer, so that we can..." Loke said, but then was kicked to the wall by Natsu.

"LET HER GO, YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu roared and after Lucy recovered, she then recognized Loki, as well the other members of Fairy Tail.

"NATSU! IF YOU ARE A MAN, WHEN THE FIRST THING YOU DO AFTER YOU COME BACK AFTER A LONG TIME IS TO FIGHT!" Elfman roared as he dashed towards Natsu, who was then sent to the wall by Natsu and Gray. "DON'T BUTT INTO OUR FIGHT!" The **Dragon Slayer** and the Ice Mage yelled at the same time.

"You boys..." Cana Alberona, a woman with long dark brown hair, a wonder body that made men drool over and bikini top barely covering her breast sighed, with a vine glass in her hand.

"God, can't a women be in peace when she is drinking?" Cana said while drinking a barrel of booze like a glass of water, much to Lucy´s shock, before she looked at the guild brawl that was starting to gather more and more members to fight.

"Aren´t they afraid that will ruin the guild?" Lucy said worried as she sweat dropped.

 _"Natsu, you have returned. I need to tell Erza about this at once."_ Mira thought. Despite being former rivals, Erza needed to know about since they were both in the same guild and had the same emptiness during Natsu´s absence.

"You´ll get used to it." Mira said, with Lucy recognizing her. "You´re the famous model from the Sorcerer Magazine, Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy said. "Well, posing in those magazines sure makes me more famous." Mira said. Since she stopped doing jobs, she started to work as a female model for the Sorcerer Magazine, making her a very popular one.

"So Mirajane..." Lucy said. "Call me Mira, please." Mira said with a smile. Lucy pointed to the brawling guild members. "...is it okay for them for brawl like that? Won´t they destroy the guild eventually?" Lucy said worriedly while she sweat dropped. Mira smiled as she then "Don't worry, it happens all the time and besides..." Mira then got a bottle thrown at her, much to the blonde´s horror. "MIRA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Lucy screamed as she came to the white haired barmaid on the floor. "...isn´t this fun...?" Mira said as blood came from her forehead and her smile still on her face, as if nothing happened at her and even her voice didn't change before she got hit.

"SCARY!" Lucy screamed in horror.

"ALRIGHT LET´S FINISH THIS, NATSU!" Gray said as he gathered **Ice Magic**.

"BRING IT ON!" Natsu said as he gathered black smoke.

"MAN!" Elfman roared as he transformed his arm.

"My, my, I need to join in before I get hurt." Loke said as he used his **Ring Magic**.

"I warned you boys, and you are going to pay for it." Cana said as she then started to use her **Card Magic**.

" **MAGIC**?!"Lucy screamed with terror.

But before they could strike a massive foot stomped into the ground, stopping the guild members.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BRATS!" Massive giant roared.

"HE´S HUGE!" Lucy screamed with fear. "Welcome back, master." Mira said with calm tone and smile. "MASTER?!" Lucy screamed with shock and terror.

"Hm?" The giant master said as he looked at the frightened blonde, with Natsu laughing proudly at the giant´s feet.

"HAHAHA! DID YOU SEE MY NEW STRENGTH, ASSHOLES?!" Natsu laughed with pride before he was stomped by Makarov.

"Who is this?" The giant asked. "Master, this is Lucy. She wants to join Fairy Tail." Mira said, with a calm and happy smile. "N-nice to meet you." The frightened blonde tried to say. "A new member, huh?" The giant said before shrinking into a small old man, who was bald but had a strands of white hair at the edges, a orange jester outfit and a mustache.

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. We hope you have great boobs, I mean **Magic** to show us here." Makarov said.

Lucy could only explode with happiness as she got to join the guild she wanted since she was a kid.

"EVERYONE!" Makarov boomed after he jumped onto the upper railings of the guild.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE TWO THINGS TO SAY!" Makarov boomed before he coughed and then "One, today, one of our members, Natsu has return. It is good day for us all, cause the guild has been a lot empty without Natsu, it truly has." Makarov said.

Natsu only grinned at that. "YOU BET YA! And I have got a lot stronger now! Natsu boomed. "Some things never changes." Makarov sighed but then got a smile on his face. "But welcome home Natsu. Its good to have you back." Makarov said.

"BUT NOW TO THE SECOND THING I WANTED TO TELL YOU!" Makarov said as he then showed complains from the Magic Council. "FROM EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BRATS, I HAVE READ COMPLAIN AFTER COMPLAIN!" Makarov yelled.

"Gray! After you took down a smuggling organisation, you walked naked in the town, before stealing underwear which were drying!" Malcolm scolded Gray.

"It was either that or go into my birthday suit." Gray defended.

"Elfman! You were threatening the client you had!" Makarov scolded Elfman.

"But he said that men are all about education, when you should be all about their fists!" Elfman defended himself.

"CANA! You need to stop buy alcohol and then give the Council the charge. Their latest charge was 15 barrels of alcohol!" Makarov scolded Cana.

"Well crap..." Cana said as she couldn't defend herself against that and tried to hide herself by drinking her beer.

"LOKE! You have been flirting with the granddaughter of Council Elder Reiji. Also, a certain agency is charging us for for damage compensation."

"Busted..." Loke said while looking away.

"And finally Natsu... don't expect you can go free without the scoldings, just cause you returned, cause yesterday, you wreaked and destroyed half of Hargeon! What the hell do even think with, brat?!" Makarov yelled, but then burned the complaints from the Council. "BUT SCREW THEM! WE DON'T NEED THEIR COMPLAINTS TO BECOME BETTER!" Makarov said as he then threw away the ashes.

Everyone at the guild was silent of Makarov´s action.

"From any power that comes with a reason, right? **Magic** isn´t some kind of miraculous power. It´s a talent that which only works when it flows within the energy that are inside of us, and the natural flow of the world which is natural are in perfect synchronization. In order to make to make **Magic** , one must have the mind which is strong, and have the ability focus. Over your being it shall take over and pour over your soul. If all worrying about rules, you will never progress your power. Don't let those morons from the Council scare you. The path you believe in, follow it! Because that is what makes Fairy Tail the greatest guild!" Makarov said.

The people in the guild cheered over Makarov´s speech.

"Now lets party to celebrate our newest member Lucy!" Makarov announced.

 _ **Later...**_

After Lucy got her guild mark, which were pink and on her right hand, she officially a member and that was only the beginning.

During her guide around the guild by Levy, Natsu made sure to spend time with the people he hasn´t seen in two years. Elfman was the one who shocked Natsu the most since he changed so most, due to the speech Natsu made two years ago, inspiring Elfman to be stronger and manlier.

After that, Lucy went with Natsu and Happy to save Macao on Mt. Hakobe, and a job on retrieving a book from the Duke of Everlue, which also got Lucy a new Sprit, Virgo the Maiden, Lucy was currently sitting on a table with Natsu and Happy.

"Lucy, is something the matter?" Mira asked. "Oh, sorry. I was only wondering where Master is, since I didn't see him anywhere the guild today." Lucy asked. "He went to the Guild meeting this morning to Clover Town." The bar maiden said. "Guild meeting?" Lucy said. "It is when other Guild Master of the kingdom are gathered to have control, prevent conflicts to other guild or other terrible situations that going to happen in the future.

Reedus, could you handle me a **Light Pen**?" Mira said. "Oi, here." Reedus handled Mira a **Light Pen**.

"Thank you. Now where was I?" Mira said as she then started to write a ranking system with the **Light Pen**. "As you see, the system words like this. The MagicCouncil, is the organization that rule the entire Earthland, with the Ten Councilmen at its leaders. Below them, the Legal guild and the Guild Masters, who are handling their own guild, and area. Bellow the Guild Masters, are the Aces, the top fighter of the guild they are in, and below them, are the S-Class Wizards, the strongest fighters in a guild." Mira explained.

"But there some organizations called Dark Guilds. Unlike Legal Guilds, they are not part of the Council and do often what they want. They are known for causing mischief and terror and if you mess with them..." Mira said and then "They will get you!" Natsu said from behind Lucy, scaring her and then punching him in the face.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, MORON!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment, sending Natsu to a wall.

"Don't worry, Lucy-san if those Dark Mage scums come, I will..." Loke said, but then stopped once he saw the **Keys** on Lucy´s belt.

"You´re a **Celestial** Wizard?! Oh what twist of fate, but we can't be together, bye!" Loke said as he then run away, much to Lucy´s confusion.

"What's with him?" Lucy said. "We don't know, he had a problem with **Celestial** Mages since he joined Fairy Tail. He might had a problem with a girl in the past." Mira said and then continued her explanation to Lucy.

After Mira had finished explaining, she realized something. "Oh yeah, today was the day she was going to return." The barmaid said. "Who?" The blonde said confused, which then the door opened and the guild was silent with terror as the woman who had returned.

She was a woman with a beautiful face, a well endowed body, brown eyes, a silver armor with a golden cross and a red Fairy Tail symbol behind it, a blue skirt and brown boots. The most catching thing about her was her long scarlet hair.

"I have returned." Erza said as she walked it, carrying a massive horn which she carried like a feather on her shoulder.

"O-oi Erza. What is that horn?" Max said terrified. "This? It´s the horn from a demon I killed from the latest job I went on. Got a problem with it?" Erza said as she put the massive horn down."

"NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL!" Max yelled terrified.

"Anyway, while I was gone, you have made some mischief. Only cause Master is that forgiving, doesn't it mean I will be." Erza said and then "Gray, put some clothes on!" "Elfman, stop shouting, it´s annoying those around you. Cana, stop drinking so much and if you do, do it normally." Erza scolded one guild member to another.

"Nab, take a job already. Loke, stop flirting with random girls. You will one day bring a scandal that will never forgotten. And Natsu..." Erza said she narrowed her eyes on the pink haired man.

As the scarlet haired knight´s eyes shadowed, she could only sigh. Days ago, Erza got a call from Mira that Natsu had returned. It was truly a glad thing to hear, but also a very frustrating moment for the redhead. For two years, he was gone, it was truly an empty moment in her life. She could only forget that day the pink haired **Dragon Slayer** went to left so suddenly, if she wanted to not recall the sadness she felt on day that.

Without any further words, she slowly walked towards Natsu, and before Natsu could say anything, Erza hugged him.

"Erza..." Natsu said shocked. "Natsu, I am glad you came back, after two years... welcome back..." Erza said, before she let go, got away a bit and then punched Natsu in the stomach.

"ERZA!"

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU MORON!" Erza yelled with tears in her eyes.

Natsu gave a small smile. "Yeah... sorry." Natsu said as he clutched his stomach in pain, with a grin on his face.

Erza smiled after she dried her tears and then "I am glad you are back... Natsu.

Later, after moments of Natsu reuniting with Erza, the knight then realized something she needed to tell them, and that she needed a team to do so.

Before long, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy and Gray were on a train on its way towards a town, Erza then started to explain while Natsu rested on her lap, due to his motion sickness. Despite being sick, he was still able to hear the conversation with his other teammates.

"As you see, on my way back from home, I overheard in a bar in Onibus, that according a group of men, they had gotten their hands on something called Lullaby." Erza said. "Lullaby? Lucy said. "Yes. According of what I have heard, it is a **Magic Item** , so dangerous it is sealed and forbidden." Erza explained.

"It sounds like a terrifying **Magic Item**." Lucy said. "Well what do you expect from the morons from Dark Guilds? The only thing they ever think of is ruining people lives. So it wouldn't be a surprise if they used **Magic** like that." Gray said.

"Anyway, from what I have heard, they also said a name. Namely, Erigo the Shinigami, the Ace of Eisenwald." Erza said. "Shinigami?!" Lucy said with horror. "He is a Mage who is known for his success in assassination missions, which are illegal, which Eisenwald ignored the law and it was only a matter of time before they became a Dark Guild."

Later, they were finally at a train station and before they went there, Lucy asked what kind of **Magic** he uses, which he reveals to be **Ice Make** by making a Fairy Tail symbol on his hand, much to Lucy´s admire, which Gray simply scoffed.

Once they got off the train, they walked towards Oshibana, until then "Hey, don't you think we forgot someone?" Happy said, which made the rest of Team Natsu realize. "We forgot Natsu!" Erza said, as then the train they got off to left.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, as the train left them out of sight.

"God dammit, Natsu can be sometimes a great pain in the ass, even for us." Gray said.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"How reckless are you at Fairy Tail?" Lucy said.

"Damn it, I am the one to blame. If I was the one who had Natsu on my lap, I would've wake him up. Please hit me!" Erza said, making Lucy sweat drop even more.

"Anyway, we need make sure to get Natsu before he gets into trouble." Happy said.

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Guild Master meeting in Clover Town...**_

"My, my, Maki-chan, please don't drink so, much you will make scene." Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus said. He was a bald, fat man wearing a purple dress, lipstick and a purple dress.

"Please don't stop me. I´m just so happy that our newest member has the best tits I have seen!" Makarov drunkely said with a perverted grin.

"Some things never change." Goldmine, the guild master of Quatro Cerberus said. He was a man with a black shirt, brown hair, a wizard hat, black glasses and a dog collar around his neck.

Before the guild masters knew it, a bird with a letter in it´s mouth flew in. It then landed right in front of Makarov.

"But I have heard your guild has caused a lot of ruckus lately, is that true, Makarov?" Goldmine said. "C´mon Goldmine, they are that troublesome, be glad that they are at least done by none of the S-class, since it would cause more trouble and damage." Makarov said and then opened the letter, showing then a hologram of Mira.

"Hey! It´s Mira!"

"Mira-chan looks beautiful as ever!"

"I wonder what she wants?"

"Master, I have an important task to tell you. Erza has returned and has formed a Team with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy. Isn't that wonderful? They are now the strongest team and are on a mission now." Mira said as she then disappeared.

Makarov could only stare in shock, as the shock, terror and horror erased the drunkenness he had, with Bob saying "Oh my" and Goldmine grinning, Makarov could only imagine the property damage now that Natsu, the most reckless of the guild and Erza, a S-class mage with fearsome strength, had now joined together.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Makarov screamed in horror.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu on the train...**_

"Ugh, why I am still on this death machine?..." Natsu groaned as he lied on the seat.

Before Natsu knew it, man with black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing white pants and a white jacket with a black symbol on the back, came and sat in front of Natsu. His name is Kageyama.

"Hello there. You don't mind if I sit next to you?" Kageyama asked, with Natsu could only groan, which the black haired man took it as a yes.

 _"Who the hell is this guy?"_ Natsu thought, but couldn't say cause of his motion sickness. Despite training for two years, he hadn't the time and space to practice to overcome his motion sickness, which he hoped he one day would so that he wouldn't deal with that pain.

As Kageyama sat down, he took out a Sorcerer Magazine and then made whistle sound once he saw Mira in a white bikini.

"Wow, that Mira sure have a body that can make men melt." Kageyama said perversely, much to Natsu´s anger and thought that once the train stopped, Natsu would pummel him so that not even his bones would be intact.

"If I ever meet that white haired babe, I would sure to give her a body a time she could never forget." Kageyama said, angering Natsu more.

"Isn't that right, Fairy Tail Wizard?" Kageyama said, much to Natsu´s shock. "What... are you..." Natsu tried to tell, but coulnd´t do much due to his motion sickness.

Kageyama smirked evilly. "That´s right. We are from Eisenwald, who are currently occupied the train," Kageyama said as he then got up.

"You must be the infamous Natsu Dragyama, also knows as the "Void Knight", one of the most powerful mages of Fairy Tail, almost at the level of a S-Class." Kageyama said and then laughed. "But who could have thought that your weakness was transportation? What a pathetic weakness." Kageyama mocked, much to Natsu´s anger.

"It´s not surprising, seeing you flies fall down like actual ones." Kageyama said with smirk. "You assholes... you think you can get away with this..." Natsu tried to fight on his motion sickness as he then got up and got into position, but still had a hard time to concentrate. Kageyama laughed. "Isn´t more like that if you can get away from us, alive?!" Kageyama said as he then surrounded himself with shadows.

Suddenly the train stopped, much to Kageyama´s surprise. "What, why did the train stop?" Kagayama said confused.

Before he could think of anything else, Natsu suddenly gathered a dark aura, making the Eisenwald mage tremble with terror. "I don't know who made the train stop, but I am grateful of whoever did it. Cause now I am able to kick your ass!" Natsu said with a grin.

 _ **At the same time, at a train station...**_

"Erza, don't you think we might get in trouble for this?" Lucy sweat dropped after Erza pulled down the lever, which stopped the train.

"Our friend is in need, and we need to stop him. We cant afford to lose Natsu." Erza reasoned. Lucy sweat dropped. _"Is this the reason why Fairy Tail hadn't disbanded despite all these reckless actions?_ " Lucy thought while she sweat dropped.

"We had got ourselves in situations worse than this, so don't worry." Gray said in his boxers.

"GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy yelled. "AH, WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Gray yelled.

 _ **Back with Natsu and Kageyama...**_

As Natsu had his fist coated in black smoke he shouted, " **Abyss Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu struck Kageyama in the jaw. _"I need be careful, or else the guild is going to pay so much for property damage if I ruin the train."_ The **Dragon Slayer** thought.

Kageyama gritted his teeth in rage and then spoke "Knuckle Shadow!" The Eisenwald mage sent a stream of punches made out of shadows at Natsu.

Natsu simply grinned as he then blocked it with his hands, then dived towards and headbutted Kageyama in the stomach. The Shadow mage was then sent back and out of his pocket, a flute came. It was made of brown wood, with the top shaped like a skull and had three eyes on it.

Natsu noticed it immediately.

 _"What is that? Could it be...?"_ Natsu thought to himself, but then Kageyama sent a blast of shadows at Natsu from his hands.

"Shit, I need to take you down before you cause anymore trouble for us." Kageyama said while he picked up the flute.

"Don't worry, cause I will cause more trouble than you thought of!" Natsu said, but then the train started to move again and Natsu´s motion sickness came back.

"Oh no. Not this time! I am leaving this place before it takes over me!" Natsu said as he dashed towards the window of the train.

"YOU WON´T GET AWAY!" Kageyama said as he then shot shadows at Natsu, who dodged them and then went out of the window.

Once Natsu was out, he then saw Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza riding on a **Magic Four Wheeler**. Without knowing it, Natsu was then landed on the four wheeler, but his motion sickness came back.

"NATSU?!" Happy yelled. "What the hell happened?" Gray asked, but Natsu couldn't say anything due to his motion sickness. "Here, lay on my lap." Lucy said, since she didn't like seeing her old childhood friend in a state like this, and also wanted to make up for herself for leaving the **Dragon Slayer** at the train, despite the others did leave Natsu too.

As Natsu laid his head on Lucy´s lap, Erza couldn't help to feel jealous as she saw her old pink haired friend in another woman's lap. It was the same feeling she had when she saw Natsu laying on Mira´s lap during the train rides, back when the white haired woman was still going on missions.

"Uh, Erza? Is it good if you look away from the road?" Happy asked, making Erza realize she had her eyes of the road.

"Huh? Oh, pardon me." Erza said as she got her eyes back on the road and then remembered that "Natsu, what happened in that train?" Erza asked. Since Natsu was still feeling sick, he didn't feel so good, but resting in Lucy´s made it enough good for Natsu to be able to speak prorbly.

"It was a Dark Mage from Eisenwald. They had hijacked the train." Natsu said, shocking the others on the Wheeler. "Eisenwald is hijacking the train?!" Lucy said. "And by the looks of it, the train is headed towards Oshibana." Gray said. "But then, I also some strange when I fought that Kaggy guy. It was some flute of some kind, It was brown, and had a three eyed skull on it." Natsu said.

As they others heard it, Lucy was stunned as she remembered something. "Flute... three eyed skull... Lullaby... they have possession something worse than we thought! It´s a demon from the Books of Zeref. With the flute already cursed, the Dark Mage Zeref transformed it into one of his demons. It is said when it is played, it only causes death." Lucy said, much to the other's horror.

"Crap, they have something much worse than we thought!" Gray said. "No time to waste. We need to get there now!" Erza said and then speeded the Four Wheeler up.

 _ **At the same time, at the Kunugi Train Station...**_

A scythe came down and almost hit Kageyama, making the Shadow Mage sweat bullets.

"YOU MORON! YOU ALMOST REVEALED OUR PLAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT COULD HAPPEN?!" The ace of Eisenwald, Erigor said. He was a shirtless man with dark grey cloth as pants, sandals, black gloves with x's on them, a scar, had lots of tattoos, a black tattered scarf and had a massive scythe as a weapon.

"Don't look at me! It that "Void Knight" that made me drop it!" Kageyama defended, only to have the blade of the scythe around his neck. "`Void Knight´ from Fairy Tail? So they are after us? Well this is one hell of a let down. Anyway, we will soon be at Oshibana. Kill every single one who comes in our way and our revenge!" Erigor ordered, which the Eisenwald Mages then roared in salute.

 _ **Later, at Oshibana...**_

As Team Natsu arrived at Oshibana, the witnessed a large crowd of people gathering around the Oshibana station, with police men trying to make people step away from the station.

"EVERYONE NEED TO EVACUATE! THE DARK GUILD EISENWALD HAD TAKEN OVER THE STATION!" A police man yelled, much to the crowd's horror.

"Shit, were too late." Gray gritted his teeth. "No time to lose. They´re inside the station." Erza said as she and the rest went in the station, shoving the police officers away and even knocking some officers out with a punch, much to a worried Lucy.

"Are you sure it will be fine?" Lucy worriedly asked, as she thought she couldn't get into more trouble. "Don't worry, we´re the good guys, its natural for us to handle scums of this kind." Erza said. "I MEANT THE OFFICERS! DON'T YOU THINK WE WILL GET INTO MORE TROUBLE?!" Lucy yelled at the knocked out officers. "Don't worry. Besides, they should be grateful for letting us handle them and keeping them out of harm." Erza said, making Lucy sweat drop even more.

"Oi, do you know whats going on?" Erza said as she asked a worker of the station, who about to start explaining, but was knocked out by Erza for asking "too late."

 _ **A bit later, in the station...**_

The team went inside the station and was then finally came across a large hall where a large group of Eisenwald Mages, even Erigor himself were there.

"ERIGOR!" Erza roared at the Ace of the Dark Guild. Erigor grinned evilly. "Well, isn't it Titania and her flies. All of you are welcome to our concert of death, which you are going to enjoy to hear." Erigor said while pointing his scythe at them.

"Don't even think you will get away with this, Erigor." Erza said and then summoned a sword. "Yosh, it´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as he was surrounded by black smoke.

"EVERYONE, KILL THEM!" Erigor ordered, which the others did as they were told by the white haired dark mage.

As the dark mages went to attack, Erigor escaped through the window. "That villain! Gray, Natsu! Go after Erigor. Me and Lucy will handle the rest!" Erza said, making the two rivals stop fighting each other and make a fake friendship, to avoid the wrath of Titania.

"ME TOO?!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Don't worry, we will find him and I will made sure Empty Brain doesn't screw up." Gray said as he ran with Natsu, getting a "hey!" from the **Dragon Slayer**.

As they were going after them, Kageyama and Rayule went after the Fairy Tail Mages, with Lucy trying to stop them, but Erza stopped her since the Knight knew that Gray would handle people like that.

As the **Re-Quip** mage and the **Celestial** mage were surrounded by Eisenwald mages, Erza calmly observed her opponents.

"Don't be cocky cause you know **Sword Magic**!" A Eisenwald mage said while he came to the redhead with a sword, who Erza easily defeted him in one strike. As a group of three dark mages came, she **Re-Quipped** into a axe and then cut them down. As more Dark Mages came, she then changed her weapons into a pair of swords and cut them easily down.

As Lucy watched her fight, she knew she also had to fight.

 _"I can´t stand here and watch. I need to fight too!"_ Lucy thought determined, brought out one of her **Golden Keys** out and then said, " **Open! Gate of the Great Crab! Cancer!** " Lucy said as then golden light was came, and then a man with red and black hair in the shape of a crab, a light blue shirt with thin lines, black pants and yellow sun glasses. He also carried a pair of scissors with crab like features.

"What hairstyle would you like today? - ebi **(Japanese for shrimp)**." Cancer said.

"What the fuck?!"

"A crab?!"

"Does she think she can beat us with that?!"

"Cancer, take them down and give them a haircut that they will never forget!" Lucy commanded.

"As you wish, -ebi!" Cancer said and then dashed towards the Eisenwald mages with great speed, he cut the the hair, clothes and even weapons of the Eisenwald mages.

As the mages cried in despair and defeat as their hair was cut, even more than their weapons strangely.

As the Eisenwald mages who still had their hair on surrounded Lucy and Cancer, the blonde **Celestial** Mage "Good job Cancer!" "Not a problem. -Ebi!" Cancer said as he crossed his arms with his scissors.

"Strange, if he is a crab, why doesn't it end his sentences with "kani" (Japanese for crab) instead of "ebi"?" Erza said as she was surrounded by the dark mages.

"I think that was unncecasry." Lucy said as she deadpanned.

"-Ebi..." Cancer said dead panned.

"Anyway, it seems we need to take care of them before the situation gets any worse." Erza said and then said " **Re-Quip: Heaven´s Wheel Armor!** " Erza then surrounded herself in white light, making her clothes disappear, much to the delight of the perverted dark mages.

The light then disappeared, reveling Erza in her new armor. It was a armor made of silver patterns in the shapes of flower pedals and feathers, had a iron shaped crown on her forehead and a pair of silver wings on her back which resembled blades. She also had a pair of swords, one in each hand.

As then more swords appeared and levitated behind her, she then dashed towards the Dark Mages and then cut them down like the wind blowing away leaves. As a group of dark mages came to attack her, she then floated the air, then "Dance, My Sword!" Erza then had her sword swirl around her and then " **Circle Sword**!" The Knight then had her swords sent to different directions, attacking Dark Mages right and left.

Lucy, as well as the rest of the Eisenwald mages, were stunned by Erza's power.

"Wow, so this is the true power of Titania..." Lucy said impressed. "That´s Erza for you. Erza´s **Magic** , **Re-quip** , allows her to change her armors and weapons she stores in a separate dimension, to use against any foes and enemies." Happy said.

During the train ride, Lucy remembered after Erza told her about her **Magic** , she told that it wasn't that great and that Gray´s was more interesting. But after seeing this, it was like seeing a something from a Fairy Tale, a knight fighting off the Forces of Darkness.

"Dammit, I won't let this bitch ruin our plans!" Byard, a man with whiskers, a red shirt and blue pants said as he charged up his **Light Magic** , but before he could fire it, Erza came and cut him down.

As more Dark Mages surrounded her, she then sent her swords at different directions, before then made double cut with her swords, annihilating them the last of them.

As the Eisenwald mages laid defeated, Erza returned to her normal armor before saying "Let´s go, Lucy, Happy. We need to catch up with Natsu and Gray, so can help them stop Erigor." The Cat and the Blonde then nodded yes and then went with the Scarlet Knight.

As the trio from Fairy Tail was out of sight, a fat, green haired man wearing a white t-shirt, red jacket, black pants and a necklace of massive gold pedals came out of the wall by using his **Magic**.

"Byard, are you alright?" Karacka, the fat man said. "Don't worry about me. What's important, is the task I have for you." Byard said he gave a small evil grin.

Karacka sweated in horror.

"What do you mean?" Karacka could only say, not knowing what was next for him.

 _ **At the same time, on another place in the station...**_

"Shit, were did Empty Brain go?" Gray cursed as he looked around for the **Dragon Slayer**. During their search after Erigor, Gray and Natsu went on separate ways due to Natsu´s impatience and recklessness.

Gray later found himself in a room, which looked like to be the speaker room.

 _"This is the speaker room. Good I come here before them, with this they could use to broadcast the Lullaby to the entire town."_ Gray thought.

"Well, to see a fly here, is something not unexcepted." A voice said, making Gray turn around to Rayule, a man wearing a yellow jacket with a tight strapped hood, the hood having black stripes and the sleeves were black. He also wore a white t-shirt, green pants and brown shoes. Rayule was currently laying on a black tendrils, hanging from the roof.

"I won´t let anyone come and ruin our plans." Rayule said as he got down on the floor and then got into position to fight Gray.

The Ice Mage sighed and then gathered his **Ice** **Magic** around himself.

"I shall finish this fast, because then I will have Empty Brain as my second problem, which is next to you Eisenwald bastards." Gray said.

"Don't be think that you flies can take all of us down!" Rayule said as black bands came from his finger and then struck the ground, forcing Gray to jump away.

 _ **At the same time with Natsu...**_

"ERIGOR YOU ZOMBIE DOUCHE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu roared as he kicked at a door, causing the door be sent to the wall.

As Natsu went in, the **Dragon Slayer** could neither see nor smell the Ace of Eisenwald in the storage room.

"Dammit, where is that Scythe bastard?" Natsu said angirly.

"Looking for someone?" A voice said, making Natsu to turn around to see Kageyama smirking.

"Where is Erigor?" Natsu asked, with the Shadow Mage simply laughing in response. "You fool, don't even think for a second I will let you and the rest of your flies ruin our plans." Kageyama said as he gathered shadows around himself.

"I see. Then if you want your bones intact, I would suggest you to not fight me." Natsu said as darkness gathered around him and then made a sword out of darkness from Natsu´s **Dark-Make Magic**.

With a smirk "Like I would run. Lets continue and finish our fight, Void Knight!" Kageyama said with a evil grin.

 **And that´s it for chapter 6! I wanted to make this longer, but since it would take a long time and it would be too long, I decided to end it here. I wanted to make long as possible, since I thought last chapter was a bit short. I apologize if you didn't see much of Natsu´s Dark Make, which you will see more next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, it will be the last of the Lullaby Arc, which I am looking forward too.**

 **As for the current harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Juvia**

 **Flare**

 **Lucy**

 **Brandish**

 **Levy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Meredy (older)**

 **And as I mentioned earlier Lisanna won the poll and I have now added Meredy. I am looking forward to write about Meredy and her moments with Natsu in the future. And as for the next poll, it is about if Yukino should join Fairy Tail after the Grand Magic Games arc or not, which will then close on 18th June.**

 **Anyway, see you next time and I will update soon as possible. See you later!**


	7. Reaper, Dragon and Flute

**And here is the next chapter! Thank you for your patience, and for the motivation you gave me. This chapter will be the conclusion of the Lullaby arc and then go on to the Galuna Island arc.**

 **Spoiler Alert!**

 **Holy crap, Acnologia got even more OP and has now become my favorite Fairy Tail Villain (which I know is weird, cause Natsu wants to kill Acnologia to avange his foster father in this story). I mean, holy crap, he can now control f*cking space and time itself! I wasn't surprised that he would survive, but he having Neo Eclipse is freaking crazy beyond any hell. I don't even think that Natsu in his E.N.D. form will be able to stop him. Mashima better give something like "the power of friendship" to stop Acnologia now.**

 **But know we all know that the Fairy Tail series will end this August. (Lol, that is the name of Zeref´s and Mavis child).**

 **I am gonna to miss the series. It was truly a series with the humor the made me laugh the most, the action making me the excited the most and the drama that made me cry the most. It might be over, but it will always be remembered in our hearts. I don't care what people say about Fairy Tail, if it´s shit or not, it is my favorite anime of all time, and no one's gonna change that. I understand that every series needs to end, and Fairy Tail has truly owned for it. It may be ending, but the fans shall write fanfictions or draw fan arts of it to always remember it. After the manga has ended, compare the first page of the first chapter of Fairy Tail and the last page of the last chapter of it. What memories I will have.**

 **I am a proud to write a Fairy Tail fanfic, and no one's gonna stop me. Please enjoy the story.**

 **Oh I forgot, sorry, it will be much harder for me to make Natsu defeat Acnologia in the future, now that he has Neo Eclipse.**

 **Warning, contains strong language.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 7: Lullaby Part 2: The Reaper, The Dragon and the Flute.**

As Rayule sent his black bands at Gray, the Ice Mage blocked it by making a shield of ice. Rayule only grinned crazily and then sent more black bands towards Gray who dodged it and then hit the boards to the speakers.

 _"Why does he act like nothing? That guy just ruined the speakers. Don't they need that for their plan?"_ Gray thought as he then realized something.

 _"Could it be that their plain is not to broadcast it to the people in Oshibana?"_ Gray thought before Rayule sent a bunch of black bands at Gray.

" **Urumi**!" Rayule said, as the black bands crashed down, which Gray dodged again.

"I am tired of dodging! **Ice Make: Hammer**!" Gray said and made a massive hammer of ice and swung it at the Eisenwald mage, who dodged it by sending black bands to the roof and dragged himself up.

" **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray sent a large amount of ice lances at the dark mage, who simply dropped himself to dodge them and put his hand on the ground and shouted:

" **Shotel**!" Rayule sent a massive black band from the ground at Gray in the shape of a crescent moon, who blocked it by making an ice shield, which Rayule went and used his band to come over him and sent more at Gray, who blocked it by making two ice swords and sent the ice swords away.

As Rayule landed on the floor, Gray spoke, "Since you attacked the speakers, which you need to broadcast the **Lullaby** , does that mean your goal is not here at Oshibana Town?"

Rayule only grinned before laughing manically.

"Correct, Fly! You flies might be as weak as flies, but you seem to not have the brain of flies. Well you are right, our goal isn't something else, but do you what it is?" Rayule said.

Gray only gritted his teeth, causing Rayule to smirk.

"Well, let me give you a clue. Where is your Guild Master now?" Rayule asked.

 _"Gramps... what does he have to do with... hold on, he wouldn't mean..."_ Gray thought as he widened his eyes with realization, much to Rayule´s smirk.

"YOU ASSHOLES ARE GOING TO ATTACK THE GUILD MASTER´S MEETING?!" Gray screamed enraged.

"You can bet your ass on it, fly! We from Eisenwald are going to have our revenge on these asshole masters for making us a Dark Guild, which will also be their biggest mistake they ever make!" Rayule said.

"Not if we stop you!" Gray said as he gathered **Ice Magic**. "We´ll see about that, Fly!" Rayule said as he sent a large band in the shape of a sword at Gray.

" **Katar**!" Rayule sent the band at Gray, who only stop there before he made wall of ice to block it.

"WHAT?!" Rayule yelled shocked.

"I don't give a damn ass if you are a Dark or Legal Guild..." Gray said as the wall cracked to reveal Gray, who slowly walked towards the Dark Mage, summed his bands to attack the Ice Mage, but Gray dodged them before grabbing Rayule by the throat.

"...but I won´t forgive anyone who harms Fairy Tail, our guild and if they do..." Gray said as the room got brighter in **Ice Magic** , brightened down and showed that Rayule was now frozen to the top.

"...then Fairy Tail can be scarier than any Dark Guild there is." Gray said and ran out of the room, to find the others and tell them real plan of Eisenwald.

 _"Erza, Natsu, everyone, their plan is different than we thought!"_ Gray thought as he ran.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Erza, Lucy and Happy...**_

"What in the world is this..." Erza said as she, Lucy and Happy as they saw the tornado surrounding the Train Station.

As it swirled around the Station, Erigor laughed as he floated around the air.

"Well, like birds in the cage you are trapped, or more like, flies in a bottle." Erigor said.

Erza could only grit her teeth in anger.

"YOU WON´T GET AWAY WITH THIS, ERIGOR!" Erza screamed in rage, much to the amusement to the Wind Mage, who started to float away.

"Then try and catch me, Fly!" Erigor as he floated away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Erza screamed as she tried to run after him, only to be cut when she reached the wall and was sent back to the station.

"ERZA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Lucy screamed as she and Happy went to the scarlet knight who fell on the ground with some bruises.

"It´s fine, I have had worse than this." Erza said, as she got up.

"But what are we gonna do. We'll become Sashami (AN: a Japanese fish dish) if we try to go through it." Happy said as the blue cat looked at the wall.

"GUYS!" A voice was heard, causing the others to turn around to see Gray running towards them in only his boxers.

"Kyahh!" Lucy yelled with embarrassment as she blushed.

"Gray, your clothes." Happy said in a normal tone.

"GAH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray yelled as he searched for his clothes.

"GRAY, SHOW SOME RESPECT WHEN YOU´RE IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!" Erza yelled as she scolded Gray.

After Gray put his clothes on, he noticed the huge tornado surrounding the station.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Gray yelled in shock.

"A **Wind Spell** Erigor made so that we couldn't escape from the Station." Erza said.

"Shit, they really don't want us to stop them from their real plan." Gray said, much to Lucy´s, Erza´s and Happy´s confusion.

"Real plan?" Lucy said confused.

Gray explained the real plan of Eisenwald, which is taking revenge on the Guild Master for making them a Dark Guild.

"WHAT?! THEIR GOAL IS THE GUILD MASTER´S DEATH!" Lucy screamed.

"And they probably are going to use **Lullaby** to kill them." Gray said as he gritted his teeth.

"Since Oshibana is the only station that takes the train to Clover town, where the meeting is, it must be why they attacked it." Erza said through gritted teeth.

"But what are we going to do to escape? If we go through the barrier, we will only be shredded like paper." Lucy said as she looked at the wall.

Happy then realized something.

"Maybe that Kage guy knows something." Happy said.

"He does have a point, he might know something." Lucy said.

"Let´s not waste any time here, let´s go and find him!" Erza said as the others agreed with her and they went to find Natsu.

 _"Natsu, please stay safe."_ Erza thought while she ran, with Lucy noticing her expression on her face.

 _"Erza, I can't read your mind, but you must be worried about Natsu. Don't worry, I hope Natsu is okay too."_ Lucy thought as she ran with the others to find Kageyama.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu and Kageyama...**_

" **Knuckle Shadow**!" Kageyama sent a barrage of punches made of shadows at Natsu, who blocked them with his arms and shouted, " **Dark Make: Spear**!" Natsu made a spear of darkness and jumped towards Kageyama, as Natsu tried to stab him, Kageyama sent a bunch of shadows at Natsu, who simply swatted them away with his spear, before throwing it at the Eisenwald Mage, who dodged it, Natsu then jumped into the air and shouted, " **Dark Make: Arrows**!" Natsu sent a barrage of arrows at Kageyama, who dodged them.

As Natsu landed on the ground, Kageyama sent a massive amount of shadows at Natsu, who spoke, " **Dark Make: Shield**!" Natsu made a shield of darkness to block the attack, which disappeared.

"This is taking too long. We need to finish this, fly." Kageyama said, which Natsu only responded by gathering darkness at his fist.

"Then let's finish this then." Natsu said, to which Kageyama replied, "Never thought I would be happy to hear the last words of a fly." Kageyama said.

Kageyama sent lots of shadows at the **Dragon Slayer** , who then jumped towards him at great speed.

" **Shadow Storm**!" Kageyama said as he sent his shadows.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu struck his fist to the shadows, which disappeared the second there were touched, shocking Kageyama.

"I-impossible..!" Kageyama could only say, before he was punched in the face by Natsu. Kageyama was sent to the floor and Natsu grinned as he defeated Kageyama. Natsu walked towards the Shadow Mage, grabbed his shirt and picked him up.

"Fuck... why did I get beaten by you, a fly?..." Kageyama said. As Natsu looked deep into his eyes, he "It is very simple. Because you don't know the true meaning of nakama." Natsu said, making Kageyama´s eyes widening. "Nakama..." Kageyama could only say in shock.

"NATSU!" A voice was heard, causing Natsu to turned around and see Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy coming.

"You guys okay?" Natsu said to his fellow guild mates.

"I am glad you are alright, but it seems you have taken down the Shadow user." Erza said as she and the others stopped running.

"I hope the Shadow bastard is not dead." Gray said.

"Since when did you give a fuck about the enemy?" Kageyama said.

With Natsu confused, Erza explained that Erigor had made tornado to prevent the Fairy Tail mages from escaping, much to Natsu´s frustration.

"Heh, if you want me to talk, you can forget it. You will never escape Erigor´s **Wind Wall**." Kageyama said. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as he gripped Kageyama´s shirt tighter, and then "Bastard, you better tell us or we..." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence as Kageyama was suddenly stabbed with a knife on the back.

Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray and Lucy were shocked by the sight, with Natsu saw Karacka from the wall, trembling from the doing of stabbing his Guild Mate.

"Kageyama... please forgive me... it´s all for the plan..." Karacka said as he shook from his action, while still on the wall by using his Magic.

But then, Natsu appeared right in front of the Dark Mage, with nothing but rage on his face.

"You assholes... DON'T YOU SHOW ANY RESPECT FOR YOUR GUILD MATES?!" Natsu roared with rage as he punched Karacka in the face, sending him crashing and breaking the wall, knocking the green haired man out.

"You can't be called a guild... if you don't treasure your nakama... THAT MAKES YOU LOWER THAN ANY DARK GUILD THERE IS!" Natsu roared in rage.

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she saw Natsu fuming with rage, as she had never seen Natsu this angry before. It was like she was seeing the wrath of a dragon itself.

"Natsu, please calm down..." Happy said as he flied to his foster parent´s side.

"Don't worry Natsu, he is just unconscious, but he is serious injured. He needs medical treatment right away." Erza said.

As Natsu calmed himself down, he turned around and showed that he wasn't angry anymore, but was still serious.

"Okay. Let´s take care of him and get out of here so we can take care of the Wind Bastard." Natsu said, which the others nodded agreement.

 _ **Later, at the entrance of the station...**_

"So this is the **Wind Wall** that prevents us from getting out, huh?" Natsu said as he looked at the tornado surrounding the station.

"Yeah, but as Erza came she tried to get through it, it almost shredded her like paper." Gray said as he held an unconscious, bandaged Kageyama.

That made Natsu worried and then grabbed Erza´s arms.

"ERZA! YOU AREN´T HURT ARE YOU?!" Natsu screamed concerned as he shook Erza.

"Natsu..." Lucy said as she watched Natsu shake Erza.

"Don't worry Natsu, I am alright, it´s only minor bruises." Erza said and "Thank goodness, I can't imagine if something happens to you." Natsu said. Erza looked at the tornado, before she spoke,"But we need to do something about the tornado if we are going to stop Erigor." Erza said.

"Let me try." Natsu said. "Are you sure you can break it down?" Gray asked. "Don't underestimate Natsu. I am sure he will handle it." Lucy said. "Everyone, stand back, it will blow you away." Natsu said, which the others did and shouted,

" **ABYSS DRAGON´S ROAR**!" Natsu sent a massive stream of darkness at the tornado.

It caused a massive burst of wind, making Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy hold onto the ground as the massive burst of Magical power struck the wall of wind, making a massive cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the Fairy Tail mages got up and Gray spoke, "What happened? Did it make a hole?" Gray asked. "No... It didn't make a hole. It made the tornado disappear completely!" Lucy said, as she and others looked in awe as the massive tornado surrounding them was now gone.

"Amazing..." Erza said in awe. "Has Empty Brain really got that strong from that two year training trip he took?" Gray said. "So this is the strength of Natsu?" Lucy said in awe. "We have no time to be impressed, we need to stop Erigor, right Natsu?" Erza said, but noticed that Natsu was not there.

"SHIT, NATSU IS GONE!" Lucy screamed.

"HAPPY IS GONE TOO!" Gray yelled.

"Shit, they must have gone ahead to defeat Erigor." Erza said. "This always happens. We need to get to them before Erigor reaches Clover Town." Gray said. "Right!" Lucy said before she, Erza, and Gray, who was carrying Kageyama, ran out of the station to find a Magic Four Wheeler to get to Clover Town faster.

 _ **At the same time, with Erigor...**_

As the Wind Mage from Eisenwald floated in the rocky terrains where the railway went to Clover Town, the place where the Guild Master Meeting where.

 _"At last... Eisenwald will have its revenge on these Old Geezers for making us a Dark Guild. They will soon learn what happens when they take us for granted!"_ Erigor thought while he still had an evil grin on his face. Then, he heard someone shout.

"ERIGOR!" A voice was heard, making the Shinigami turn around and see Natsu with Happy flying on his back.

"I FOUND YOU!" Natsu said as he kicked Erigor in the stomach, sending him to the ground, making a huge explosion.

As Erigor got up from the ground, he could only groan in pain as he saw Natsu.

"YOU?! How the fuck did you get out of the **Wind Wall**?!" Erigor yelled.

"I have encountered many barrier like Magics, but that one was the easiest I broke yet! Pathetic!" Natsu said.

Erigor gritted his teeth in anger and shouted, "SHUT UP! STORM BRINGER!" Erigor sent a tornado at Natsu, which then encircled him, which Erigor went towards him, preparing to swing his scythe.

But before Erigor could attack the tornado disappeared, much to the Shinigami´s shock.

"So you´re the Guild Ace, huh? Pretty weak compared to others." Natsu said.

"Why... why did the tornado disappear...?" Erigor said in shock, making Natsu sigh. "Well, let me explain to you. As you see, the **Magic** I use, **Abyss** **Dragon Slayer** **Magic** , it allows me to control Darkness. But unlike other Darkness **Magic** , it does something extra. Darkness, a black and empty void, sucks up all that exist and doesn't exist, such as fire, water, earth, light, lightning, even air. And also, **Magic**." Natsu explained.

Erigor sweated in cold as he heard Natsu´s explanation. "So you mean..." Erigor said, but was interrupted by Natsu, "Yes, my **Magic** allows me to erase other **Magic** , making every **Magic** powerless against me." Natsu said and coated his hands in black smoke. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said.

Erigor gritted his teeth. "DON'T BE ARROGANT, FLY!" Erigor surrounded himself in air.

"Storm Mail!" Erigor said as he was surrounded by air, and dashed toward the **Dragon Slayer**. "Happy, forward!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy saids as he flew towards the wind mage.

At the same time, with Team Natsu and Kageyama.

"Ugh, where I am?" Kageyama said, as he woke and noticed he was bandaged, before he saw he was in a Four Wheeler with Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza.

"You saved me. Why?" Kageyama said with shadowed eyes.

"Don't be a moron, you were bleeding like crazy..." Gray said but was stopped by Kageyama.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I AM DARK MAGE, AND ON TOP OF THAT, ME AND THE REST OF MY GUILD WANTS TO KILL YOUR GUILD MASTER ALOGN WITH THE OTHERS! WHY DID YOU TAKE PITY ON YOUR ENEMY?!" Kageyama screamed but stopped to the pain he had in his chest.

"Calm down dude, you´re gonna reopen your wounds if you keep doing that." Gray said.

"No matter the guild, Dark or Legal, Natsu always see the relationship between nakama serious. He never forgives them for doing such an act, even if it is enemies." Erza said.

Kageyama widened his eyes before looking down in shame.

"Nakama..." Kageyama said to himself.

As Kageyama groaned in shame, Lucy said "Erza, I know it is a bad time, but Natsu seemed to be worried about you, and please don't get the wrong idea, I know that he is your friend but..." But Erza placed her hand in front of her, stopping the blonde Celestial Mage.

"It´s okay, Lucy. He has and always will see his nakama as the most precious, to me, alongside some of the female members of the guild, such as Mira and me, he has always been overprotective." Erza said, making Lucy´s eyes widen.

"One time, when Wakaba asked Mira for a date, despite Mira rejecting him, he went on a blind rage and beat Wakaba so hard he was hospitalized for a month. Or when after I was on a mission, I got an invitation to a fancy dinner from a rich client as a reward for the job, Natsu went to him and threatened him that if he ever did something flirty to me again, he would give him a beating that was worse than death. The client had Nyctophobia (AN: Fear of Darkness) since then." Erza said.

Lucy´s eyes widened, not thinking that Natsu would go this far to protect the women he knew.

But all these thought were shoved aside as she saw Erza draining too much energy from her S.E.-plug.

"ERZA! YOU'RE DRAINING TOO MUCH ENERGY! PLEASE STOP!" Lucy begged. "If I do, then many people will die. Do you want that to happen, Lucy?" Erza said, but Erza´s S.E.-plug was suddenly removed and then it was put on Gray´s wrist.

"Gray..." Erza said as Gray had put the S.E. on his wrist. "If you want to save those innocent lives save your energy to rescue innocent lives and fight the enemies, instead of wasting it on your journey there." The Ice Mage said. Erza gave a small smile. "Okay, you handle the Four Wheeler the rest of the journey. We need to get there soon as possible." Erza said.

 _ **Back with Erigor, Natsu and Happy...**_

"You´re a fool! There is no way you can hit me, I am coated in wind! I am basically in a mini version of the **Wind Wall** I sent at you at Oshibana! You will be cut to shreds if you even..." Erigor couldn't finish his sentence as he was punched in the stomach by Natsu, making him cough up blood.

 _"I-impossible!"_ Erigor thought. "Didn't you listen, **Magic** is powerless before me, even if it against air!" Natsu said as Erigor was sent away, but managed to keep himself in the air.

 _"Fuck, that kid is a demon! At this rate, I will never defeat this fucker..."_ Erigor thought, then crossed his middle and index fingers in a X formation. "Let see if your **Magic** can handle this! **Emera Baram**!" Erigor sent a large amount of wind blades towards Natsu, who coated his arms in darkness, then hit the blades with his kicks and punches, literally erasing them!

"It can´t be... my **Emera Baram**...!" Erigor said shocked, but before he could react, Natsu dashed forward with Happy on his back, who was now at Max Speed. As Natsu got closer, he coated his arms in arms in darkness and shouted,

" **ABYSS DRAGON´S WING ATTACK!** " Natsu said as he attacked with his both arms, knocking Erigor out.

 _"So the rumors weren´t fake... this is the power of a_ _ **Dragon Slayer**_ _..."_ Erigor thought before he was knocked unconscious, and crashed on the ground, making a massive cloud of smoke.

As Happy landed Natsu on the ground, the blue cat let go of the **Dragon Slayer**. As Natsu walked towards the unconscious Ace of the Eisenwald Guild, Erza, Lucy and the others came to the scene with their **Magic Four Wheeler**.

"NATSU!" Lucy said as she and the others minus Kageyama ran to Natsu, who was too shocked to see Erigor defeated.

 _"No way... Erigor was defeated..."_ The Shadow Mage thought in shock.

"NATSU!" Erza said as she ran towards Natsu and hugged him. As they soon let go of each other, the others were relieved that they finally stopped Eisenwald´s plan for revenge.

"I am glad we were able to defeat them. Who knows how bad things would be if you didn't stop him." Lucy said. "Anyway, let's make sure to wait for the Rune Knights to come and arrest them, so we can..." Erza said, but before long, the sound of the **Magic Wheeler** was heard, causing everyone to turn around and see that that Kageyama had gone with the Four Wheeler.

"WHAT THE HELL, THE SHADOW BASTARD ESCAPED?!" Gray said. "Dammit, after we saved him." Lucy said. "Guys, I don't see the **Lullaby** anywhere on Erigor." Happy said, making the others realize something they hoped wasn't true.

As Kageyama drove the Wheeler to Clover Town, he laughed evilly has he held **Lullaby** in his hand.

"You stupid flies! Taking me with you is the biggest mistake you will ever make! I will make sure to give our Guild the revenge it deserves by murdering those fucking geezers!" Kageyama said and then laughed evilly once again.

 _ **Later, at Clover Town...**_

As night was set on the town, Kageyama hid himself in the bushes to see the building where the Guild Masters were having their meeting.

As he saw the Guild Masters outside, he grinned as he had the guild masters in front of him.

 _"Jackpot, the meeting might be over, but the Old Geezers are still here!"_ Kageyama thought, then suddenly heard, "Excuse me, young fella, but what are you doing?" Making Kageyama turn around to see Makarov.

 _"And the Boss of the Flies is right in front of me! What a lucky day I have, huh!"_ Kageyama thought.

"Ehm, sorry Gramps, but I am about to perform for the Band tomorrow and I need someone to listen if I have practiced good or not." Kageyama lied. "Could you please listen, that would be very nice?" Kageyama lied again. "Very well, boy. But hurry it up, I don't have all night." Makarov said. _"Alright, too easy!"_ Kageyama thought to himself.

As he was about to play, Natsu and the others came to scene, stopping as they saw Kageyama was about to play the flute.

"Shit, he found Gramps!" Natsu said. "We need to stop him before he..." Gray but stopped once "Please, don't do anything." Bob said as he and Goldmine was behind the Fairy Tail Mages. "You are about to see something amazing." Goldmine said.

 _"At last, we will have our revenge... at last they will face our wrath... at last...!"_ Kageyama thought, but stopped once certain images came by, the images of his team mates, the image of Erigor, but mostly, the image where Natsu punched Karacka in rage for harming his own guild mate.

As he was stuck, as if time itself stopped, Kageyama was thinking of many thoughts.

Would revenge make Eisenwald a Legal Guild again?

What would the Eisenwald Guild do after they killed the Guild Masters?

What was the point of having revenge anyway?

"So you can't handle it, huh?" Makarov suddenly said, causing Kageyama to stop thinking and looked at the Fairy Tail Master.

"Those who are weak, will stay weak forever. But evil, is not weakness, since human are weak to begin with. You will feel nothing but insecurity if you are alone, which is why we form guilds, which is why we have friends. Together, we walk in order to live a strong life. Those who are clumsy will walk into more walls than others. And also, it will take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That is how you will be able to live strong and smile." Makarov said.

As Kageyama was stunned by Makarov´s speech, he could only break down in tears as he went down on his knees.

"I... surrender..." Kageyama said as he laid down, as he dropped the flute on the ground.

"Wow!" Happy said. "Master is amazing!" Lucy said. "As expected from our Master." Erza said. Gray smirked and Natsu grinned, before they, alongside Lucy, Happy, Erza, Bob and Goldmine went to the scene.

"Master! That was one good speech!" Erza said.

"Huh? YOU BRATS ARE HERE?! I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T CAUSED ANY PROPERTY DAMAGE!" Makarov yelled, but before anyone could say anything, a demonic voice "Stop this crap about the will of living..." which came from the **Lullaby**.

The **Lullaby** transformed in a red light, and once the light died down, it showed a giant demon, seemed to be made of wood, with its mid body in the shape of roots and had three red eyes.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Lucy screamed.

"I can't believe what I am seeing in front of me..." Goldmine said as he sweated.

"So this must be a Demon from one the Books of Zeref, the most powerful Dark Mage in history." Bob said as he sweated.

"A Demon, huh?" Natsu said, as he, Gray and Erza got into position of fighting.

"I am counting on you. Show this pathetic demon of what Fairy Tail is made of. Lucy! You and Happy go with me, Goldmine, and Bob to evacuate the others, while Natsu, Gray and Erza handle that piece of wood chop." Makarov, which Lucy agreed as she and the other guild masters went to evacuate the people, with Kageyama following them.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray! Please make sure to be careful!" Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, because this is nothing we have encountered in the past!" Natsu said as he coated his arms into darkness.

"It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as Gray surrounded himself in **Ice Magic** and Erza **Re-Quipped** into her **Black Wing Armor**.

"Lowly humans, I´ll make you regret that you took lightly a demon of Zeref!" **Lullaby** said, then raised his hand and struck it down, which Natsu, Gray and Erza dodged.

As Lucy, Happy, Bob, Goldmine and Makarov evacuated the other guild masters and the people, they, Kageyama and the people watched in awe as the three mages where battling.

"Are you sure they can handle that beast?" Goldmine asked. Makarov only gave a grin. "Don't worry. This is something they handle daily. This is nothing new." Makarov said.

" **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray sent a large amount of lances made of ice at the demon, who roared in pain and tried to kick the Ice Mage, which Gray dodged.

As Erza dove, she cut and slashed the chest of the demon, which it roared once again and tried to fire a beam from its mouth, forcing Erza to dodge, and it hit a landscape, causing a massive explosion.

She then **Re-Quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , Erza sent a hundred swords at the **Lullaby** , then Gray shouted, " **Ice Make: Cannon**!" He shot a cannonball of ice, much to the demon´s anger.

" **ABYSS DRAGON´S TALON**!" Natsu kicked the Demon in the chest with his darkness coated foot, causing a large amount of damage of on the demon.

"DON'T TAKE ALL THE GLORY!" Natsu said as he sent a barrage of punches at the demon, knocking it back.

Erza was stunned by Natsu´s strength. She had seen him fighting armies and monsters no man had accomplished before, which was before Natsu went to train after Lisanna´s death. But seeing Natsu inflicting so much damage on a Demon from the Books of Zeref? She sure didn't know how, but it was truly impressive.

As she was drifted from her thoughts, she didn't notice **Lullaby** attacking with its arm. "ERZA!" Gray screamed. "Huh?" Erza said and saw **Lullaby** ´s arm coming towards her. It was too late for her to escape, but before she knew it, Natsu came in front of her and stopped the arm.

"Don't even think... I let someone dear to me... die again!" Natsu said in anger as he remembered Lisanna before gathering himself into darkness and propelled towards the demon.

" **ABYSS DRAGON´S SWORD HORN**!" Natsu dashed towards **Lullaby** in a powerful headbutt, making it then explode into thousands of pieces in a violent and massive explosion, which covered the entire night sky.

As Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Makarov, as well as the rest who were there, watched in awe as Natsu just had destroyed one of the Demons from the Books of Zeref, **Lullaby**.

As Natsu stood on the ground as if nothing happened, Erza and Gray came to him by his side.

"Natsu, that was incredible." Erza said. "Gosh, it seems we are going to have higher bills now that you are more destructive than ever." Gray said.

Natsu simply ignored Gray, but then noticed something in the air. It was a purple orb, that was surrounded by black smoke. The feeling of it was as if they were seeing death itself.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Gray said. " **Lullaby** ´s soul." Erza said. Natsu then went towards it and raised his hand to touch it. "It´s soul huh, which it´s a good opportunity." "To do what?" Gray said confused. "To try and take it over of course." Natsu said and touched the orb.

 _ **Earlier...**_

"So you´re telling me you can use **Take Over** , huh?" Mira said. "Yep, you betcha! As you see, during my training, I learned it from my teacher, who also thought me **Dark Make**." Natsu said.

"Tsh. I doubt that. I mean, what do you have for Souls now?" Gray asked. "I can´t tell ya, it´s a secret." Natsu said. "Then what makes you think we will believe you can use Take Over?" Gray said. "Shut up! I will show it one day , bet your ass on it!" Natsu yelled.

 _ **Present...**_

As Natsu´s hand touched the orb, he then unleashed his **Take Over Magic** as it surrounded him. As the orb disappeared, vein like marking appeared across his body, with his eyes turned completely red, before a massive burst of power was unleashed and Natsu was back to normal.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed as she, Gray, Lucy, Happy, as well as the rest came into the scene.

As Natsu turned around, he showed he was fine as ever, before saying, "Don't worry, I am okay." Natsu said. Erza smiled. "You never stop surprising me, Natsu." Erza said.

"Well you never stop surprising us..." Makarov said and then the destroyed town of Clover was shown. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE PROPERTY WE WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS?!" Makarov shouted in anger.

But he paled once he saw an angry mob, as well as the Rune Knights coming to the scene.

"Shall we leave this place then, everyone!" Natsu said, which the others Fairy Tail mages, including the Master, agreed and ran away from the angry mob and the Rune Knights.

As they ran, Lucy could only smile as she saw Natsu.

 _"No matter what, I never regret joining Fairy Tail..."_ Lucy thought as she and the rest dodged objects thrown by the mob.

Another adventure of Fairy Tail had ended, and a new one was soon to begin!

 **And here is the end of the chapter! Thank you so much for reading and please review, favorite and follow. I also took the opportunity to give Natsu Take Over Magic, as well as having Lullaby as one of Natsu´s souls. I will start making the first chapter of the Galuna Island arc and I also make a new poll for the harem of Natsu of the Darkness after the current poll has been closed. See you next time!**


	8. Fights, Trials and S-Class Missions

**Hello everyone, the next chapter is here. I wanted to tell you that I am now reading the manga Terraformars and God what a great manga. I love the story and it´s villains, the Cockroaches and if you wondering about it, please search for it if you don't know. Also I have been watching Avatar: the Laster Airbender series, and so far, I am enjoying it too much and can´t wait to watch Legend of Korra.**

 **I want to tell you that the harem will now have officially twenty women in it, but no matter what, I will not add more women in the harem.**

 **As for the Yukino poll, it seems as Yukino is gonna join Fairy Tail after the events of the Magic Games Arc! I am looking forward to that myself.**

 **Thank you for your motivation, it kept me inspired and I have a lot of things planned for the future of the story.**

 **Before you read any further, I want to warn you all that a lemon will be in this chapter. Please don't complain, cause this is my first time I make one.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only creator of Fairy Tail. I don´t own a thing.**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 8: Galuna Island Arc Part 1: Fights, Trials and S-class missions.**

2 Days after the Eisenwald incident, things were back to the usual, in the Fairy Tail Guild, that is. A crowd was currently surrounding two mages in front the Fairy Tail Guild.

"NATSU AND ERZA ARE GONNA FIGHT!"

"HOLY CRAP, IT´S LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS!"

"YEAH, BUT NATSU RETURNED AFTER TWO YEARS OF TRAINING, HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ERZA!"

The crowd was gathered around, talking about who would win, Makarov sighed as he watched the two who about to fight, Natsu and Erza.

In the past, he usually saw the little boy and girl, with Natsu trying to fight her, whcih always led to her winning. But now that Natsu had returned after two years, and witnessing Natsu destroying one the Demon of Zeref, he knew this time was different.

As Natsu and Erza were preparing themselves for the battle, Lucy, Happy, Mira, Cana and Team Shadow Gear were amongst the crowd.

"Wow, they truly are excited to see them fight." Lucy said. "It´s normal here, before Natsu left to train, he used to fight Erza a lot in the past. In fact he used to fight a lot of people in the past, with many people, including Gray and even me." Mira said, making Lucy surprised when she heard that Natsu used to fight Mira.

"Natsu used to fight Mira? She doesn't look like she was someone who would want to fight anyone." Lucy said, as she didn't know about Mira´s past.

"I know what you must be thinking, I will explain later." Levy whispered, since she didn't want Mira to hear.

"Anyway, I heard you got new **Key** as a additional reward from the Eisenwald Job." Levy said, trying to change the subject. Lucy smiled as she showed her new **Golden Key.** "You bettcha! The **Key to the Archer** , Sagitarious." Lucy said. Despite the damage Natsu, Erza and Gray did at Clover town, Lucy got a new **Key** as one of her additional rewards.

"But seriously, it has been two years since we last saw them." Jet said. "But who knows, since we heard about Natsu´s actions from the Lullaby incident, this might be different." Droy said. "Natsu will win, because he is Natsu." Happy said. "Is that a good reason enough?" Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu grinned as he then said, "Well Erza, shall start before they crowd are killed by boredom." "Then let´s start. Anything to say before we start fighting?" Erza said, which Natsu then. "Well there is one thing I actually want to do. A bet." Natsu said. "A bet, huh?" Erza said.

"A bet?"

"What could it be?"

"It´s probably something stupid."

"Well here is the bet. If you win, I will be your butler for an entire month. I will do anything you say to me, no matter it is." Natsu said. Erza froze once she heard what Natsu would do.

Being her butler for a month. He might be a moron, but he kept his promises, no matter what. And now, he was willing to become her butler for a month and couldn't object against it.

The scarlet knight wandered in her dreamland, thinking from the moments she could make Natsu clean her armors, get her Strawberry Cheese cake, tell Mira to fuck off and say that Erza is better than her, and if Natsu ever were to go against her order, she would chain Natsu, completely naked to a stone wall, in a dungeon filled with candles, adult toys and a Kamasutra, with Erza herself wearing a black, tight leather dominatrix outfit and had a whip, preparing to teach her butler manners by...

As steam came out of Erza´s ears, with a face redder than a tomato, Natsu looked at her confused.

"Erza? Are you alright?" Natsu asked as he didn't know what Erza thought, waking the Knight up from her daydream to would now go into full adult mode.

"Huh? Oh, I accept that. But what will happen if I lose?" Erza said as she got back on track.

"Well, that is what I think you would decide it for yourself, since I made up mine myself." Natsu said.

 _"So he tells me that I can decide what will happen if I lose? Then I can make Natsu my butler even... no, that is unfair, it has to be something equal in terms of threatening dignity."_ Erza thought, then a thought came across, giving her a small smirk and then said...

"I see. But if you win, I will do a photoshoot for the next issue of the Sorcerer´s Magazine. Completely naked." Erza said.

The two last words, where enough for the entire crowd, its guild members and even a pair of perverted Fairy Tail Mages and even the Guild Master to stop talking, before all the male people, such as Wakaba, Macao and even Makarov had nosebleeds.

"Well, then a bet's a bet. Whoever loses, must to do what they have promised." Natsu said.

And then Natsu said it next second, the male members cheered loud as wild animals on a spree.

"NATSU, DO YOUR BEST!"

"DON´T LOSE!"

"WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Ugh, Men..." Lucy groaned while Levy sweat dropped and Mira giggled.

"BUT NOW THAT WE HAVE DONE OUR BETS, LET´S NOW MOVE ON TO THE FIGHT! REMEMBER, YOU MUST NO KILL EACH OTHER OR HURT EACH OTHER TOO SERIOUS! THE FIGHT WILL END ONCE THE OPPOENENT HAVE SURRENDERED. ON MY MARK, ONCE I HAVE COUNTED DOWN TO THREE, THE FIGHT WILL START!" Makarov declared, as blood came from his nose after Erza´s declaration of what would happen if she lost.

"It will be exciting to see two people from the strongest team fight each other!" Lucy said, as she remembered before they took off for the job to fight Eisenwald, Mira commented that Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray and her was the strongest team.

"Strongest Team? What are you talking about?" Levy asked.

"Sure Natsu is strong and Erza is an S-class Mage, but compared to Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts, I doubt they would be on their level." Jet said.

"Huh? But Mira said..." Lucy said, but then stopped once she saw Mira crying anime tears. "Sorry, I thought that you, along with Natsu and Erza would make such a good team." Mira said as she held her hands on her face.

"OI LUCY, IT´S NOT MANLY TO MAKE ANOTHER MAN´S SISTER CRY!" Roared Elfman in rage. "WHAT! I AM GIRL, AND WHY I AM TO BLAME?!" Lucy yelled. "Anyway, the fight is about to start." Mira said, as she tried to change the subject.

 _"I am betting on you, Natsu. Besides, it will be fun to have Erza with me on the next Photoshoot."_ Mira thought.

"OKAY BRATS! ONCE I HAVE COUNT DOWN TO THREE, THE MATCH WILL BEGIN!"

" **Re-Quip: Morning Star Armor**!" Erza said as she **Re-quipped** into one of her armors.

"That armor grants the power of light, making Erza able to use different light-based attack against Natsu. A very good choice, since Natsu´s **Magic** is darkness-based. This should be interesting." Levy said.

"Well, I am glad that there is someone more interested than the bet." Lucy said while she sweat dropped, as she witnessed the perverted males cheering for Natsu to win.

Natsu, simply grinned as he coated in arms in darkness, with the two of them readying themselves for their battle against each other.

ONE!" TWO! THREE!" Makarov said and then Natsu and Erza charged against each other.

Nastu´s cheeks grew large, and then released massive stream of darkness at Erza.

" **ABYSS DRAGON'S ROAR**!" Natsu sent the attack at Erza, who was prepared then dodged it by jumping into the air, then landed in the ground and then pointed with her two swords at Natsu, gathering a ball of light at the edge of them.

" **Light Globe**!" Erza said as she sent a beam of light at Natsu, who then made a shield of darkness, making the light erase, which shocked the crowd.

"NO WAY!"

"IT DISSAPEARED!"

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

While they thought what happened, Natsu. " **Dark Make: Shield** and..." Natsu made a pair of black javelins. " **Javelins**!" Natsu said and then hurled them at Erza. She managed to cut them by sending a pair of beams of lights at them, with Natsu then crossed his arms in a x formation, his hand gathered darkness and then.

" **ABYSS DRAGON'S BLACK CROSS**!" Natsu sent the dark stream in the shape of an x at Erza, who gathered a massive circle of light by swing her swords in a circle motion and then.

" **Ring of Guidance**!" Erza said as she sent a ring of light towards the x of darkness, which then erased the light, making Erza´s eyes widened in shock before she was forced to dodge it by jumping over it.

"What is this, Natsu? I don't recall your **Dragon Slayer Magic** doing something like this." Erza asked after she landed on the ground.

"That´s because I couldn't use before I left. When I trained, got to know the true power of my **Dragon Slayer Magic** , which is erasing everything, even other kinds of **Magic**." Natsu said, shocking the crowd and making them drop their jaws.

"He can erase other kinds of **Magic**?" Lucy said. "Bullshit, there no way that could be true." Gray said. "But you saw Natsu, he erased Erza´s attacks it like letter or drawing on a paper." Droy said.

Natsu smirked as he heard the crowd talk about what his **Dragon Slayer Magic** could do.

"Well, it seems like they doubt me, since the only people have seen before this, happened to be Erigor and Happy." Natsu said, making Happy the blue cat remember the fight between Natsu and Erigor.

"It sounds very interesting, your **Magic**. But don't expect me to surrender to you, Natsu." Erza said, making Natsu grin. "That´s what I expect from Erza!" Natsu said and then gathered darkness and shaped into swords behind his back. Erza then **Re-Quipped** into her **Flight Armor** , and then flew towards Natsu with great speed.

"Let's see if that armor's speed can dodge these." Natsu said as he then. " **Dark Make: Sword Assault**!" Natsu sent ten swords of darkness at Erza, which the Scarlet Knight dodged them and then struck swords on Natsu hands!

As the swords touched Natsu´s darkness coated hands and erased them, Erza summoned new swords, which Natsu erased them with his **Magic** , forcing her to jump away.

Natsu didn't want the fight to end too quickly, he wanted to show what he was made of.

Erza stood on her ground, looking at Natsu, trying to keep her focus. _"He erased my swords like nothing. Has he truly got that strong? At this rate, I am gonna lose my butler, so that I can..."_ Erza thought as she got lost on her thoughts once again, but stopped once she heard Natsu. "Uh Erza? Are you alright?" Natsu said confused. Erza snapped out of her thoughts and got once again into her thoughts back on track. " _Dammit, I lost myself on my track. I need to make sure to show Natsu what I am made of._ " Erza thought and **Re-Quipped** into her **Black Wing Armor,** she flew into the air and then dived towards Natsu, who then made a sword of darkness with his **Dark Make** , clashing her sword his own.

"I am impressed Natsu, so you trained in swordsmanship." Erza said as she held her sword against Natsu´s. "Yep, by the same teacher, who thought me **Dark Make**. Want me to train you?" Natsu said, with Erza then jumped away, then flew towards Natsu, attacking him in different directions, with all of them being blocked by Natsu´s sword of darkness.

Erza flew to the ground and landed on her feet. "I was about to ask if you needed a teacher, which is me." Erza said. "Sure. I do lack a lot of experience in swordsmanship anyway." Natsu said. "No time for admirations. Let´s finish this battle." Erza said. _"My butler."_ Erza thought and **Re-Quipped** into one of her most powerful armors, her **Purgatory Armor**.

As the crowd gasped in horror, trembling in horror and terror as they now witnessed one of Erza´s most powerful armors. Even Lucy, despite not seeing it once until now, was trembling.

"W-what kind of armor is t-that?" Lucy said as she shook with fear. "I have heard of it and seen it from pictures, but I haven't seen it in real until now. The **Purgatory Armor** is one of Erza´s most powerful armors, which from what I heard from her stories, no one has seen her armor and lived to tell about it." Levy said, as she was filled with fear and shock.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT NATSU WILL DIE?!" Lucy shouted. "Don't worry Lucy, Erza would never do that, but she must be serious since she put her armor on against Natsu." Cana said as she drank from her bottle, despite her being terrified by one of Erza´s armor.

"Natsu! You can do it!" Happy cheered for his buddy. "YEAH NATSU! WIN FOR THE NEXT ISSUE, I MEAN YOUR GLORY!" Wakaba and Macao, the perverted elderly due, as well as the other male population of the crowd cheered on Natsu, for the photo of a naked Er- I mean for Natsu having at least one chance of winning against Erza.

"Natsu, don't worry, I won't kill you. I will give you something worse than death, as a punishment for underestimating me. You will be, for a month, my own butler." Erza said. _"Slave!"_ Erza thought at the same time she said "butler". Natsu simply grinned. "If you want to finish so badly, then let's finish this. The next move will decide the fight Natsu said as he gathered a large amount of darkness in his hands, which formed into a black ball.

"I hope you will be ready to show your birthday suit in the next issue of Sorcerers Magazine." Natsu said, giving the males nosebleeds. Erza simply grinned. "I hope you are ready for a month to be my butler, Natsu." Erza said as she gripped her spiked club.

"LET´S GO! **ABYSS DRAGON'S VOID TWISTER**!" Natsu said as he sent a massive stream of twirling darkness from the ball Erza, who then struck it with her club. As Natsu struggled to keep on track with Erza, Erza did the same and felt like she was going against something heavier than a wave against the attack.

It then made a massive explosion, causing everyone to step back and to see a massive cloud of smoke appear. As the crowd saw the smoke clear, the saw the two silhouettes of Natsu and Erza come to view. Both of them looked tired from the fight and each looked like they were about to fall down. "Sorry Erza..." Natsu said as he started to fall. Erza´s **Purgatory Armor** started to erase into nothingness, and once it had disappeared, Erza fell down first on the ground, as she panted while she laid one her back.

"...that you will be appearing in your birthday suit in the next issue." Natsu said.

"THE WINNER IS NATSU!" Makarov announced which made the crowd cheer, as they would see the next issue of Sorcerer Magazine with a completely naked Erza.

"We are definitely buying the next issue!" Macao and Wakaba cheered as they hugged each other.

As Natsu held his hand to pick Erza up he spoke.

"Erza, you aren't too injured?" Natsu said. "I am fine Natsu, I have been worse." Erza said, with Natsu seeing that she hadn't received any serious injuries despite the fight. "I see, then I am glad." Natsu said as he then held Erza bridal style, much to the Scarlet Knight´s embarrassment and some of the other women´s jealousy, mostly from a blonde mage and a white haired bar maiden.

"Natsu! W-what are you d-doing?!" Erza yelled embarrassed with a blush. "Hm? I am carrying you. You might be hurt." Natsu said.

Erza, despite the battle, it didn't hurt either her or Natsu. Despite going on that, they never had the intention to either hurt or kill each other, to go give a battle to enjoy.

She then looked at the perverted men of the crowd, looking forward to see the naked images of Titania. Erza then glared.

"If you even think about doing any indecent actions or thoughts of me. I will castrate every one of you." Erza said with a voice mistaken for a demon, making the men shiver with fear and hiding their "family jewels".

Natsu laughed and then put her down on the ground as she then recovered from the blush, then heard, "Are you Erza Scarlet?" A voice was heard, causing Erza, Natsu, as well as the others to see the voice the one who led a group of Rune Knights from the Council. "Yes, and what business do you have with me?" Erza said. "You are hereby under arrest for eleven charges from the Eisenwald Incident, as well of property damage from the Eisenwald Incident." The leader of the group said, making the crowd shocked.

"You assholes, you can´t just arrest Erza, she..." Natsu tried to defend, but Erza interrupted him. "Okay. I follow you." Erza said as one of the knights put **Magic Sealing Cuffs** on her. "Erza, you can´t let them do this." Natsu said as Erza went with them. "Don't worry, Natsu. Just be patient and trust them, and it will be alright." Erza said and was then taken away by the Rune Knights, much to the **Dragon Slayer´s** anger.

 _ **Later...**_

As Makarov drank his beer, Lucy, as well as the other members could only think about what would happen to Erza.

"Do you think Erza will be alright? I mean, she will be judged by the Council, why shouldn't we?" Lucy said. "Don't worry, Lucy. Erza, as well as the others, have been on trials worse than this, so she will be fine." Levy said, making Lucy sweat drop, hearing that the guild have been in more horrible situations than and left them alive.

Lucy sighed as she looked at Natsu, who was turned into a small lizard, and trapped in a glass.

"Dammit you guys, release me already!" Natsu shouted enraged as he tried to escape, but couldn't due to his size.

"Natsu, if you come and attack the Council during Erza´s trial, it will only be worse for the both of you." Mira said as she sighed.

"Is there anything we can do, Master?" Lucy asked Makarov, who sighed and then said. "It is the Magic Council we are talking. They are ruling government of Earthland, so we can´t deal with them. Our only hopes are on the head of the Council, the ten Councilmen and the Chairman." Makarov said.

Makarov then looked at the transformed Natsu who tried to break free, making him think of some things never change.

 _"Natsu, your reckless behavior will be the end of us one day. Who kno- wait, there is something is not right here."_ Makarov thought and then used his **Magic** to dispel Natsu in his lizard form, who then turned out to be Macao.

"MACAO?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"WHERE IS NATSU?!"

"Hey guys, sorry about that. But since he saved me, I made sure to pay it back as best as I could." Macao said and then hoped that Natsu would be okay.

"Does that mean..." Mira said, which Makarov then paled in horror and then could only think of what the taxes he already had go any higher.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?!" Makarov screamed in terror as he could only imagine the terrors of what Natsu would do.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Magic Council Fiore Branch Building...**_

As Erza was escorted through the halls of the Fiore Branch Building by a frog man, she saw a man with white pants, a white coat, dark green eyes, blue hair and a red tattoo.

"Siegrain..." Erza said as she saw the blue haired man, Siegrain.

"Well if it isn't Erza, it has been long time since we had seen each other, when was the last trial you went on again?" Siegrain mocked while he smirked. "And don't even think about it, I am currently using **Thought Projection** , so you can´t hurt me." Siegrain said. "I wasn't gonna hurt you in the first place." Erza said. "Please don't lie, it will only get you into more trouble." Siegrain said. "What is that you want, besides teasing me?" Erza said. "After the Lullaby incident, they needed someone to be the scapegoat. And please don't tell anyone about the past, since you are now about to be judged for your better future." Siegrain as he left, then disappeared from the **Thought Projection**.

"Whatever you do, be careful of that man. He is evil." Erza said, making the frogman confused.

 _ **Later, in the Fiore Court...**_

Erza currently stood in front the Council men, as well a the Chairman.

"Erza Scarlet, you are hereby found guilty for doing damage property as well as..." The Chairman said, but was then interrupted once an explosion happened behind her.

"WHAT IS GOING HERE?!" The chairman yelled, which the smoke form the explosion clearing and showing Natsu dressed in a poor Erza costume.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES! YOU HAVE TAKEN THE WRONG ERZA! I AM THE DARK QUEEN ERZA YOU SEARCHING FOR!" Natsu said as he breathed darkness out his mouth.

Erza, as well as rest of the Court, where stunned and silent by Natsu´s performance.

"Wow, that Void Knight from Fairy Tail truly is something. Isn't that right, Ultear?" Siegrain said.

Ultear Milkovich, a member of the Councilmen, was a woman with long dark purple hair, red eyes and a bust with reckonable size, who wore a single sleeved white kimono which was tied by a golden waist band.

"You have a point there. The Void Knight truly is someone to behold." Ultear said. _"Very someone to behold."_ Ultear thought as she licked her lips.

"Please put both Scarlet and the intruder into prison, before they cause any further damage." The chairman ordered while.

"I deeply apologize." Erza said as she bowed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BULLSHITTING ABOUT, I AM THE REAL ERZA!" Natsu roared again.

 _ **Later, in a prison cell of the Fiore Branch...**_

"DAMN THOSE ASSHOLES, I´LL MAKE THEM PAY!" Natsu yelled. "Could you please quit it, Natsu? You'll only make things worse." Erza scolded. "I just wanted to make sure you get away with this. What else are friends for?" Natsu said. Erza had a small smile on her face.

True, he had always fought and cared for Erza, as well as the other females of the guild, such as Mira, Cana, Levy and recently Lucy of course. The same did extend to the male members, but somehow Natsu felt different with Erza, Cana, Levy, Mira and recently Lucy, as well as Lisanna before she died two years ago.

As if he saw them as more than friends.

"Anyway, I am glad you stepped up for me. Thank you." Erza said with a smile. "You´re welcome Erza." Natsu said with a grin.

Unknown to them, Siegrain and Ultear were currently watching through Ultear´s **Orb** which was a **Security Lacrima**.

"Erza, you truly have grown and found yourself some fine friends. Too bad that won't help you against my plan to revive Zeref." Siegrain said evilly.

 _"You truly are a fool, Jellal. No matter what you do, you can´t revive Zeref, since he isn't dead to begin with. You´re simply a pawn in Master Hades´ hands, just as Hades is to me._ " Ultear thought as she looked in her orb at Natsu.

 _"And you Natsu Dragyama, seems to be an interesting fella. I really look forward to seeing more of you in the future."_ Ultear thought as she licked her lips.

 _ **Later, at Fairy Tail...**_

As Makarov was in corner of thinking of what property damage Natsu would do, while the others thought of what would happen to Natsu and Erza.

"So, Mira used to be a S-class mage here?" Lucy said as Levy explained. "Yeah, but that was before her and Elfman´s younger sister, Lisanna, had died." Levy said as she explained of what happened two years ago. Lucy could only widen her eyes with horror. "I am sorry I brought that up, I..." Lucy apologized, but Levy stopped her. "Don't worry, it´s all in the past now, despite that, we all needed to tell our new members that sooner or later." Levy said. Lucy watched Mira cleaning some mugs with a smile on her face, which Lucy could tell it was a fake, as she only smiled to show that she tried to move on Lisanna´s death.

Lucy wanted to go and hug Mira, then say that Lucy knew what it was like to lose someone close to one, but she was afraid that it would remind Mira of Lisanna´s death, which she would then go into a mental breakdown, and Lucy would never forgive herself.

Before Lucy and the others knew it, the gates to the guild opened and in came Natsu and Erza, making the others members come to them.

"YOU´RE BACK!"

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING RECKLESS AGAIN, NATSU?!"

"PLEASE TELL US YOU ONLY DESTROYED AT LEAST ONLY A DOOR AT THE COUNCIL!"

"I am glad you are back and alright, Natsu." Lucy said, which Natsu then patted her on head. "It was nothing, there are worse things that I have encountered." Natsu said. "I am glad you came for me. But you need to be less reckless. Your reckless behavior will one day be the end of us." Erza scolded, and then said with a smile.

"I am glad you are doing it for us. And by the way, I will come to your house in an hour, because I want to tell you something."

She then turned to face the other guild members. "Don't worry, nothing serious happened at the trial, and by the way, this is what the Council wanted to give you, Master." Erza said as she tossed a letter to Makarov, who then opened it and saw something that could traumatize him for weeks.

 **Property Damage**

 **Bill: Two Million Jewel**

"Huh? Where is Natsu?" Droy said as he and the other guild members noticed Natsu was gone. Lucy, Levy and Mira giggled, while Erza sighed.

"NATSU!" Makarov screamed at the top of his lungs, making it be heard all over Magnolia.

 _ **One hour later, at Natsu´s house...**_

After minutes of running, Natsu made sure to regain his energy, because he didn't want to face the wrath of Guild Master. Natsu then remembered that Erza would visit him at his house later.

He wandered to back to his house, thinking of what Erza would want. When he got to his house, he then noticed a letter on the table which said that Happy had gone on a mission with Elfman while Natsu went to Erza. Without saying any further words, he then laid down on his sofa, thinking of what Erza would want.

As the time went past, the door knocked and Natsu come to open it, revealing Erza.

"Erza, you wanted to talk to me?" Natsu said. "Yes, can I come in? I hope I don't bother you." Erza said." "Not at all, come in." Natsu said, which Erza did. As she went in, she saw all kinds of trash and other filthy stuff in Natsu´s house. "You really need to clean one day." "What? It makes me feel like a dragon." Natsu said. Erza giggled a bit. "Not everyone are dragons, and even dragons wouldn´t live here." Erza said. "What are you here for anyway? You didn't come here for no reason, right?" Natsu said.

Erza was quiet for a moment. Sure, she had a reason to come. Which she then recalled of the time Natsu had gone to train during his two year absence.

As Natsu had left, she watched Mira trying to move on from her sister's death, by quit going on missions and change both her appearance and personality. Erza still was the brave knight she always was and she too needed to move on. But despite that, she still couldn't forget about Natsu. As time went, she felt her heart had been emptied day after day, week after week, months and finally years. As she felt her heart empty like a shell, it was filled faster than the time it was emptying once she heard that Natsu had returned and even more when she saw Natsu, after all these years, after she returned from her mission she was on when he returned.

"Natsu... I have one question... do you see me as someone you like?" Erza asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I mean, I like you, Mira, Lucy, Levy as well as the other at the guild the same level, with some objections to Gray and not directly Laxus, but..." Natsu said, but Erza stopped him. "I meant as more as friend. You can be such a moron sometimes, Natsu." Erza said.

 _"More, than a friend? Is she thinking...?"_ Natsu thought as he recalled from his teaching from Yoruyama, about what they call "Mates."

Yoruyama explained to Natsu that one day he would one day find someone he hold more dearer than any friends he would ever had, called "mates" by dragons, while the humans called "girlfriends" and later "Wives." He thought what was so great about having a "mate", which Yoruyama said he would get to know it later in time.

"Natsu..." Erza said, making Natsu go back to the real world. "Huh?" Natsu said. "Do you see some people... as other than friends?" The Scarlet Knight said, with a slight blush on her face. "Well... there is someone or some people, and every time I see some women..." Natsu said as a blush came to his face.

 _"Which them some of them being Mira, Lucy, Levy, Cana and you, Erza."_ Natsu thought.

"When I see them, my heart goes on like a animal running. My cheeks feel like they are on fire. My stomach feels like they have exploded with butterflies." Natsu said.

"And one of them, is a woman with red hair." Natsu said. "Red hair?" Erza said confused. "Yeah. Red like roses. It´s kind of beautiful. It feels like every time I see her and her hair, I am watching a field of flowers, in their fullest bloom." Natsu said as he then suddenly got closer. Erza did the same. "And what is her name. Let me guess, her name starts with a E?" Erza said as her and Natsu´s lips got closer to each other.

"You bet it is!" Natsu said and then clashed his lips with Erza!

The touch their lips felt like two fires touching together and then becoming a large flame that could engulf anything.

As they went finally let go of each other's mouths, gasping for air, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

 **(Lemon Start)**

With a grin, Natsu said "Bedroom?" "Bedroom." Erza said with a smirk. And without wasting any more time, they sprinted towards Natsu´s bedroom, where he had bought a bed with the money from his previous missions, before he left the guild. Surprisingly, the bedroom was cleaner than most of the house.

Erza fell on her back on the bed, Natsu took first off his sandals and then his jacket before throwing it on the floor. Erza could only watch the chest of the **Dragon Slayer** with pure lust and desire, and yet that was only one of his many gifted features he had.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Natsu asked the knight, which Erza then **Re-Quipped** the armor off, as well as the rest of her clothing off, revealing her perfect and beautiful body, naked as the day she was born.

Natsu only grinned as he saw her body, making the blood inside go south. Her large and perfectly shaped and large breasts, her stomach in a perfect shape, thighs any man could dream of, a well shaved maidenhood and finally her beautiful face.

"Ready as ever." Erza said. "Sorry. I made the bet. You probably wanted me to watch your naked body first on the Sorcerer Magazine first. Now the entire country will see you naked..." Natsu said, but Erza stopped Natsu by putting her finger on his lips. "Natsu, please stop. I don't mind that. Besides, we used to take a bath a lot together when we were children. But I didn't have the enchanting curves I have now back then. And if the men ever think about doing anything indecent to the pictures of me, I´ll castrate every single one of them." Erza said.

That night, many men got a shiver through their spines and felt they needed to protects their "family jewels".

"But now, please enjoy my enchanting body." Erza said, which Natsu then grinned and then kissed her again, this time, more passionately and wildly.

While they were at it, Natsu then grabbed her right breast, squeezing it gently, making her moan, and giving Natsu entrance to her mouth. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her tongue wrestle against Natsu´s for dominance, until Natsu finally got the upper hand.

Natsu then let go of her mouth, before he then moved himself to her left breast, then gentle flicking it with his fingers, making the redhead moan, which Natsu then engulfed it with his tongue, licking it as he teased it. Erza could only moan in respond.

"Natsu, you teasing little..." Erza said, but was stopped when the pleasure overtook her. Natsu went further with his tongue, before then noticed Erza´s maidenhood had gotten wet.

Natsu grabbed her other breast, squeezed it while he felt it´s softness, as if he was grabbing dough. Erza only moaned and even more when Natsu started to twirl and squeeze more of them, with his both hands.

Erza only moaned, as the pleasure overcame her, and yet, he was only playing with her breast.

Much to the redhead's disappointment, Natsu let go of her breasts and then moved towards her maidenhood.

"Please, be gentle." Erza said. "Don´t worry, I´ll make sure you want the opposite after this." Natsu said and then used his tongue to lick her entrance.

"OH FUCK!" Erza screamed, as her private area was licked by her pink haired lover, with much more enjoyment than she ever felt in her life, taking her breath by every time Natsu inserted his tongue.

"Please, Natsu... don't hold... back!" Erza said between moans. "You bet I will Erza." Natsu said as he then inserted his tongue, this time, twirling inside Erza´s snatch.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed in pleasure. Natsu grinned as he got his tongue out. Erza panted as she sweated. She then noticed Natsu´s bulge in his pants. "Well, let´s take these off shall we?" Erza said as she pointed to Natsu´s pants. "You have a point. It´ll be unfair if only you are in your birthday suit." Natsu said and then took of his pants, and then his black boxers, showing the beast Natsu had. Erza blushed when she saw it.

"Oh my..." Erza said while she blushed. Its size was beyond anything she has heard or read in her smutty books. It was truly something belonging to a dragon. And it wasn't just its size, but also its shape, it hardness and even its smell, it attracted her like a bee to a flower.

They changed positions, making Erza on top, while Natsu was on the bed, with Erza then kneeling towards Natsu´s manhood.

"Like what ya see?" Natsu teased. "Wrong. I love it." Erza said as she then grabbed it with her slender arms, making Natsu groan. "Even you seem to have your weaknesses." Erza teased. "Shut up..." Natsu said as he groaned, but stopped when he was overcome with pleasure.

Erza simply started to move his manhood up and down, first slowly, then faster, and lastly at great speed. "Erza...!" Natsu groaned, which Erza responded by twirled Natsu´s jewels with her slender fingers, making him even more into the pleasure.

And then, it happened. Erza engulfed Natsu´s manhood with her mouth. Natsu groaned as he threw his head back, while Erza made sure to work on his cock. "Erza..." Natsu groaned, which Erza responded with by bobbling her head up and down, before she took it out of her mouth, an twirled and licked the shaft, before she then started to lick the tip like a lollipop, making not only Natsu groan, but also coming close to his climax.

"Erza, I´m cumming...!" Natsu groaned. "Then do it... cum in my mouth..." Erza said as she then put the manhood once again in her mouth, and with one more thrust, it then exploded into her mouth. Erza swallowed as much as she could of the seed Natsu gave, which were hard, but she gathered most of it, much some left on her cheeks and lips, which she licked off.

"Wow Erza, I know this is my first time, but you are pretty good." Natsu said. "It´s my first time too, but I didn't buy the "adult books" for nothing." Erza said as she licked the last of Natsu´s seed with her tongue.

Once again, they switched position, but this time, Erza laid on her stomach, showing her perfectly shaped ass in the shape of a heart to Natsu. Natsu, already hard again, know what she wanted. Without wasting anymore time, Natsu put his cock into Erza´s ass, making her almost scream in pleasure. "You love having it in your ass, Erza?" Natsu teased. "Damn straight I do..." Erza moaned, being lost in the pleasure. Natsu started to go in and out of her ass, doing it over and over again. Natsu continued to rhythm, and Erza´s moans were music to his ears.

As he continued to fuck her non-stop doggy style, both reach their climaxes, making Natsu explode with his semen and Erza spray with her juices.

They panted as they sweated like crazy, with Natsu lying down on the bed, watching his redheaded lover look at him with a smile.

"Natsu... I love you." Erza said while she panted. "I love you too, Erza..." Natsu said while he panted. Once they calmed down a bit, they kissed each other again on the lips, this time, like the first kiss.

"Let´s finish this, Natsu." Erza said as they broke from the kiss. Natsu, understood what she meant, and then went back to top, while Erza then laid on her back and spread her legs, showing her entrance, before Natsu. "Hold on. Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked worried. "If I didn't want, I wouldn't have asked this. And don't worry, I´m on the pill, so I can't get pregnant currently." Erza said. "Well, it would be awesome to have a kid." Natsu said. "Well, I too want to have a child. But it´s far too early." Erza said.

"But enough talking, let´s finish this, shall we." Natsu said, which Erza then nodded and then Natsu penetrated his manhood into Erza´s maidenhood, making her scream in pain. Natsu was about to pull out of her, by Erza stopped him, telling him it was painful for the first time of women, and she would get used to it soon. Natsu smiled and then continued his rhythm. Before long, Erza´s pain turned to pleasure, making Erza enjoy it more and more. While Natsu penetrated more and more, Natsu then moved to on of Erza´s bouncing breast and then started to kneed and lick them, increasing Erza pleasure while he fucked her into oblivion.

As the both neared their climaxed once again, Natsu said in Erza´s ear. "Erza, lets finish this, I am reaching my climax." Natsu said. "Me too..." Erza panted. "Okay, here we go!" Natsu said and with one final thrust, he then exploded while Erza´s juices once again came. Natsu then bit her neck, before he then threw his head back.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed in pleasure.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed as they both laid down on the bed.

 **(Lemon End)**

"Natsu..." Erza said. "Are you happy that you are my first?" Natsu said. "More I am happy to be yours at all." Erza said. Natsu then kissed her gently on her lips again, which Erza returned. "I am going to take a shower, if you don't mind." Erza said as she then got up. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Natsu said, which Erza then got up, but then Natsu noticed something on her.

"Erza, since when did you get a tattoo?" Natsu asked. "Huh? I don't remember it. I don't get that drunk and besides, you saw my back right?" Erza said confused. "But why now is there a tattoo on your back?" Natsu asked again. Erza then took small mirror before facing behind a wall mirror, looked and then saw something she couldn't believe.

On her back, was a pitch black dragon, with its fangs comings from the bit marks Natsu made. It had red eyes, black wings and a tail that circled the lower back of Erza.

"What the..." Erza said, but then Natsu remembered something. "Shit, it must be the **Dragon Mate Mark**." Natsu said. " **Dragon Mate Mark**?" Erza said. "Well, according to what Yoruyama told me, it´s what marks the mate or mates of the **Dragon Slayer** had. The moment I bit you, it then most have marked you officially my mate." Natsu said. "Well, this is going to be difficult to explain to the girls when I am in the bath house." Erza said as she looked at her back where the mark was. "Sorry about that." Natsu apologized. "It´s okay, besides the mark looks kind of nice." Erza said, as she admired her mark on her back, but then she got on something Natsu said.

"Hold on a minute. When you said mates, does that mean you can have more than one mate?" Erza asked. "Yeah, from what Yoruyama told me, he said that could have up to twenty women." Natsu said.

"Well, I never thought about this, but it would be so good if more women could have the happiness Natsu gave to me."

"Shall we tell them?" Natsu said. "No, let's keep it a secret for now. But we will tell them one day, but not now." Erza said which Natsu got up and then kissed her.

"I see. I love you, Erza." Natsu said. "I love you too, Natsu." Erza responded, and after kissing for a long time, Natsu went to get his clothes. "Erza, I´ll be out for a while. I see you soon. Hope you don't mind." Natsu said. "Oh no. Please come back soon. I´ll be sleeping once you come back. You don't mind me sleeping in your house, Natsu?" Erza said. "It´s okay, since you are my mate, we´ll share each other's homes." Natsu said as he finished dressing. "Well, I think it will be hard for you to be in Fairy Hills, since only women are allowed." Erza said. "Then you might move in?" Natsu said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But that´s something we can talk about another time. And if you are gonna have more women, you might want to expand your house." Erza said. "You got a point there." Natsu said and then went left the room. "Bye Erza, see you soon, and good night" Natsu said as he left. "Bye, and good night to you too." Erza said as she went inside the bathroom to clean.

As Natsu went out of his house, he then strolled down the road and then noticed Happy flying from his job with Elfman. "Happy! Did your job with Elfman go well?" Natsu asked the blue cat. "Aye! Until Elfman beat up the client for telling him to keep his shirt on, which Elfman thought it was unmanly." Happy said, making Natsu laugh.

"Anyway Natsu, what was it we were going to do tonight again?" Happy asked, making Natsu grin. "Take a S-class mission." "Don't we have to be S-class to do a mission of that kind?" Happy said confused. "Who said we needed permission?" Natsu said again as he snickered.

 _ **Later, in Lucy´s apartment...**_

Lucy looked into the roof, thinking of earlier today.

 _"Mira, if I only could tell you what it feels like losing someone you hold close to."_ Lucy thought as she recalled the last time she saw her mother, seven years ago.

 ** _Heartfilia Konzern, seven years ago..._**

A ten year old Lucy slept peacefully in her bedroom, until a voice said. "Lucy sweetie, please wake up for a bit..." Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother, who was wearing her usual pink dress, but had a black hooded cloak her. "Mama...?" Lucy said tiredly and confused.

"Lucy, I am going to be gone for a while. Don't worry, it won't be forever. I have important business to do. Before I go, I will tell that happens, I will always love you with my heart and will always make sure you are happy as possible." Layla said. "Mama..." Lucy said, but was too tired to move. Layla smiled as she then gently kissed her daughter´s forehead, before she started to head to the door.

Before Lucy could fall asleep, she watched her mother turn around one more time, then. "Lucy, we´ll see each other soon. I promise, because I love you." Layla said before she put her hood and went out of Lucy´s room.

The sleep finally took control of the young Lucy and went to sleep once again.

 ** _Present.._**

Before Lucy went to sleep, the blonde walked towards her bathroom, to take a shower to clean her thoughts out. As she took off her clothes, she went into her shower, before turning it on and let the water fell on her voluptuous, perfect body.

While the water fell down her body, she thought the morning after, she got to know that Layla had gone off late in the night to go on a business trip, only to be confronted by bandits, which made the carriage she was on to fall off a cliff and die.

The news was too much for Lucy too hear, she could only fall on her knees and cry, cry more than she could ever do in her life. A hand touched her shoulder, making her look up and see her father, Jude, look at her, with tears in his eyes, as he got to know that his wife, Layla, had died.

Lucy turned off the shower, turned it off and then dried herself with a towel before covering herself in it.

"What was Mama going to do seven years ago?" Lucy said. As the years went by, she could only think of that scene of the last time she saw Layla. Was it a dream to foreshadow her mother´s death, or was it something else.

Lucy hoped she could forget those things with a good night´s sleep, as she then opened the door and saw Natsu and Happy sitting on Lucy´s couch.

"Yo, Lucy! I wonder where you went this late!" Natsu said bluntly. "Aye! We thought you were never gonna show up!" Happy said while he eat a fish out of nowhere.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Lucy yelled at the intruders of her apartment. "Ugh, I really need to buy a new security system one day." Lucy said as she face palmed.

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucy said. "Well, Happy and I decided to go on a job." Natsu said as he held up a request. Lucy read it.

 **Free Galuna Island from Moon Curse**

 **Reward: Seven Million Jewels**

"Seven Million Jewels?! That´s enough for me to pay my rents for months! When are we going?!" Lucy said. "Now! Tonight!" Natsu said, making Lucy confused. "Huh? And why is that?" Lucy said, making Natsu and Happy look away suspiciously. "We didn't steal the job..." Natsu said. "...we took it without permission." Happy finished.

It became quiet, quiet enough for crickets to be heard.

"Are you telling me, that you took an S-class request, without permission from the guild, making you in a state of trouble?" Lucy said with a normal voice, with no sights of fear, anger or even worry.

Earlier today, Mira had explained the ranking system of jobs the guild had, from normal jobs, to S-class jobs, missions that were deadly and hard enough if you did a single mistake, you would die, SS-class jobs, missions only can be taken by mages who are experience by taking S-class jobs.

Natsu and Happy just had took a S-class job without permission, as they wouldnt have gotten it without stealing it.

"Are you thinking I will take this mission, which not only is a S-class, but also without permission?" Lucy said. "C´mon Lucy. What could go wrong?" Natsu said. "Besides, the reward is Seven Million Jewels. Think about it." Happy said. "And besides you already said you would take it, and a Celestial mage never breaks their promises." Natsu said as he and Happy snickered evilly.

 _"Curse me and my mouth!"_ Lucy thought and then. "I hope it is worth it, or else..." Lucy said, but then dropped her towel, exposing her body to Natsu and Happy.

Lucy´s face got red as Erza´s hair and Natsu got a nosebleed.

"Wow, I see you shave the..."

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, which were heard across Magnolia, before a slap was heard.

 **And that´s it for chapter 8, god that was my longest chapter yet, damn. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, favorite and follow. Next chapter will mark the start of the Galuna Arc, I hope you guys are ready.**

 **If you have any thoughts of the bet between Natsu and Erza, thinking it was silly, since Natsu got to see Erza naked and Natsu having his ways with Erza, *wink* *wink*, please shut up. And besides, you should be glad that Natsu won over Erza. And don't worry, Erza´s Purgatory Armor is alright, I hadnt been erased completely, she still has it. And also, the reason nothing got erased when Natsu used his Darm Make Magic, it was because it doesn't have the same functions as Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **And we also got Ultear introduced. Yep, our favorite Time mage have joined the story and will be looking forward for her in the future.**

 **We got to know more about Lucy in her story, about her last sight of her seing her. I bett you all wondering what the h*ll is going on, but please write in your reviews of what you think will happen, but I wont change it no matter what.**

 **But now let's kick off and I promise I will send next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for your support and please vote on the harem poll, which will close until 30th June. See you later!**


	9. Galuna Island, Moon and Demons

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of Natsu of the Darkness. Sorry about the sudden change of closing date of the current Harem Poll, which is now 30th June instead of 31st. And also, holy s*it, almost 200 faves?! Thanks you guys, that kept me motivated. I also would like to thank altajir95 for his ideas I can use in the future, I won't tell them or show them in this chapter, but I will show them in the future. Anyway, now onto the story. And as for the poll, it will be still be closed in 30** **th** **May, so don't worry, I havent changed anything.**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Chapter 9: Galuna Island, Moon and Demons.**

 _ **The next morning, at the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

"Master, why is one of the S-class jobs not on the board?" Erza asked. "Hm?" Makarov said, as he went upstairs were Erza was, and saw that one of the S-class jobs indeed was gone. "That´s weird. I don't recall one of the S-class mages taking any S-class missions lately. One of them being the Galuna Island Job." Makarov said.

"Maybe Natsu and that blue furball took it, since I saw a stupid blue cat come and take it." Laxus said, silencing the guild.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild yelled.

"LAXUS! THEY TOOK A FORBIDDEN JOB, AND YET YOU DIDN'T DO ANYHTING?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LEVELS OF DANGERS THEY ARE IN?!" Mira screamed.

"Don't be so stupid, I am S-class myself, and the strongest one at that. And besides, I only saw some freaking blue furball taking an S-Class Job. I thought it would use it like to make a toilet to shit on, since it is as weak as Natsu." Laxus said as he laughed, much to Mira´s anger.

"LAXUS! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME YOU...!" Mira screamed but was stopped by Makarov, by putting his staff in front of the barmaid.

"Mira, calm down. I am sure Natsu and Happy will be fine." Makarov. "You´re right. I´m sorry, the rage consumed me." Mira apologized. "It´s okay, Mira. You showed at least the concern for two of our guild members." Makarov said, with Mira went back to her duties as a barmaid, which Makarov turned around and looked at Laxus with an angry stare. "Laxus, I didn't do that for you. I made sure to make her not do something reckless." Makarov said. "HA! As if that former S-Mage could do something. She is probably weak right now!" Laxus mocked, which Mira heard, causing her to break a glass with her bare hands in rage, but made sure to go up and beat the Lightning Mage.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Wakaba said as Makarov came from the stairs. "We'll send someone to find them and retrieve them, so that I give them the punishment they need." Makarov said, and before he could say who was going to do the retrieval mission, Levy interrupted.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" The blue haired bookworm said, making everyone quiet, having thought they hope wouldn't be, but was.

"Please don't tell me that Lucy went with Natsu and Happy." Makarov groaned. "Well, due to them doing missions so well together, I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Erza said. "That does it! Gray! Go and retrieve Natsu, Happy and Lucy! And make sure to bring them back soon as possible so I can give them their punishment for taking a S-class mission without permission." Makarov said.

The Ice Mage went up and then started to go and find Natsu. "Sure, I do have my own things to own handle with Empty Brain." Gray said while he left the guild to retrieve Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Mira looked the floor, as she thought. _"Natsu, please be safe, alongside with Lucy and Happy."_

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu, Lucy and Happy...**_

Natsu and the gang arrived at the town of Hargeon, which they were currently in the harbor to look for a boat to ride, but each time they tried to ask one ride towards the Galuna Island, they were rejected by frightened travelers who didn't even want to see the island. Lucy couldn't expect less from not wanting to go to a cursed island.

After a while of searching after someone to take them, Natsu, Lucy and Happy sat down to rest and think what to do.

"Ugh, this is getting nowhere. Maybe we should have given the job back to the guild." Lucy sighed. "Don't be so pessimistic, Lucy." Natsu said. "Yeah, remember, the reward is seven million Jewels. You can pay your rent easier if you do." Happy said.

"You will have more trouble than to pay your rent when you get back to the guild." Gray said from behind, making the trio jump away in fright.

"SHIT, IT´S GRAY!" Happy shouted. "WE´RE DOOMED, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE ON THIS!" Lucy screamed. "Well Gray, what brings you here, teacher´s pet?" Natsu asked the Ice Mage. "Don't play fucking stupid, Natsu. You have done a heck of a crime here and you want to face Erza´s wrath." Gray said, striking fear in Happy and Lucy, despite Natsu having defeated her, imagining Erza in demon mode while they trembled.

Natsu simply smirked and then. "Well Gray, you should know one thing..." Natsu said, and then knocked out Gray with a darkness coated punch. "...that I defeated Erza, so don't forget it!" Natsu said.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry, he is just knocked out. He´ll be awake." Natsu said as he picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Hello, I heard you needed a ride to Galuna Island?" A voice said, making Natsu, Lucy and Happy turn around to see a man with a light green cloak, a blue cap and a black mustache.

"My name is Bobo and I heard you needed a ride towards the Galuna Island?" Bobo asked. "Yeah, you think you can take us there?" Natsu asked. "Sure, I take can take you there, but are you really sure you want to go to that island?" Bobo asked.

"Don't worry, we are mages. We handle stuff like this daily." Natsu said, showing his mark while Happy and Lucy did the same.

"I see no other way to object. Jump onboard." Bobo said, which the trio did, with Natsu taking Gray, who was still knocked out, onboard.

"Is that really wise to bring him to the mission?" Lucy asked. "Well, if we left him, he would probably go and tell Erza, and we don't want to deal with Erza´s wrath, right?" Natsu said, making Lucy tremble with fear of encountering Erza´s wrath, as she didn't want to encounter.

 _ **Later, at the sea...**_

As Natsu, along with Lucy, Happy and the unconscious Gray, rode on the boat, which was rode by the sailor Bobo. Natsu could only be green and hang on the side because of his motion sickness.

"I know this is a cursed island we are going to, but is it really that terrifying?" Lucy said. "Well, the curse is not the only thing that is so fearsome about that island." Bobo said, making Lucy widen her eyes with terror, as she got to know something other than the curse was so terrible. "More than the curse?" Lucy said. "Yeah. That island is filled with demons." Bobo said darkly. Making Lucy and Happy tremble with fear.

"Why do you know so much of this?" Happy asked. "Well, years ago, I was from that Island, and I don't think you can try to take the curse off, because..." Bobo said and showed his arm, which was black and demonic, horrifying Lucy, Happy and even Natsu, despite being still motion sick.

"Tsh, the curse only brought us demons and misfortune. We all begged if we ever could see it disappear, which is something we can't even dream of." Bobo said. "Don't say that, we´ll promise that we will take care of whatever scum did that to put on that curse. Right, Natsu?" Lucy said, which Natsu tried to say, but his motion sickness took him over, making Lucy sweat drop.

"Anyway, I see the island now." Bobo said, which Lucy and Happy saw Galuna Island could now be seen. "Alright, what do we do now, Bobo...?" Lucy said, but then stopped once she saw that now Bobo was gone. "Huh, where is he...?" Lucy said, but then noticed a massive wave coming toward them.

"SHIT, A WAVE IS COMING TOWARDS US!" Lucy screamed, which then Natsu was knocked over into the water, the second he got off the motion sickness disappeared and before he celebrated that he was off that death machine, he sent a beam of darkness at the wave.

" **ABYSS DRAGON ROAR**!" Natsu sent the beam, which erased the wave. "Well, that was close." Lucy said, as she then told Natsu to jump into the boat, much to Natsu´s horror.

 _ **Later, at the shore of Galuna Island...**_

"So this is Galuna Island? It doesn't seem that cursed to me." Happy said as he looked around.

"Shit, what the hell happened?" Gray said as she suddenly woke up, making Lucy and Happy scared that he would tell Erza. "Gray, I won´t let you stop our mission." Natsu said as his **Magic power** raised high enough to scare normal people senseless.

"Tsh. Empty Brain, don't get the wrong idea. I won't stop you, I´ll go on the mission." Gray said, silencing Happy and Lucy. "And why do you want to go with us so suddenly?" Natsu asked as his **Magic** lowered back to normal.

"Don't give me that 'And why do you want go with us so suddenly'- crap. I too want to go on an S-class mission, because I want to prove that I can also be an S-Class Mage." Gray said. Natsu looked at him for a moment in the eyes, thinking if he would do something to stop him and the rest from doing the mission, Natsu would beat Gray up.

"Okay, I will stop you if you ever do anything suspicious." Natsu warned. "And you end up taking all the glory, I´ll never forgive you." Gray warned back.

"Okay, but now that´s settled, how are we going to find the people who live in the island?" Lucy said.

"I might be able to help you." A voice said, making Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy turn around and see a woman with tribal clothing and short black hair.

"My name is Lulu and you must be Mages who came here to stop the curse." Lulu said. "Can you lead us to the village?" Natsu asked. "Of course. Follow me." Lulu said as walked to her village, with Natsu and the others following her.

 _ **Later, at the village...**_

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were currently in front of the village, with the villagers circled around them, with the Village Chief, a small bald man wearing tribal clothing and had a dark cape covering him.

"I am glad you came here, Mages. I am Moka, the Village Chief." Moka introduced.

"I am Natsu, and this is Lucy, Happy and Gray. We are from the Guild Fairy Tail." Natsu said as they showed their guild marks.

"I see. But as you see, this is what the curse does." Moka took off his cape, showing his large, blue demonic arm. It shocked the Mages. "Years ago, a curse happened on this island, turning us into demons." Moka said as various villagers showed their body parts which became demonic, making the Mages widen with shock.

"And that´s not all. Because at night, when the moon turns purple..." Moka said, which the moon then turned purple, and turned the villagers into full demons!

Natsu and they others were shocked by the sight of that.

"...We all turn into full demons." Moka said, whose skin was now blue, had now large blue hands and large blue horns from his head. "We have tried everything to undo this. But now even our greatest medicine men could not cure it. And eventually, some of us even lost our minds, forcing us to kill them before they eventually go fully insane... even if they were our loved ones..." Moka said as he then fell down on his knees. "Like my son, Bobo..." Moka said with tears. It shocked the wizards.

"Bobo? Isn't that...?" Natsu said, but Lucy stopped him by putting a hand on his mouth. "Natsu, don't cause any confusions. There was no way that could be him." Lucy whispered.

The chief, Moka got up and then with tearful eyes. "We have one desire to beg of you. Destroy the moon! It´s the cause of this curse!" Moka said, which the others villager shouted "Destroy the moon!"

"Natsu, what are going to do? Are we really going to destroy the moon?" Happy asked Natsu, who then grinned. "Whatever the job is, Fairy Tail never cowardly rejects them. Whatever it is, we will finish this job and put an end to this curse." Natsu said as darkness coated his hands. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said.

 _ **Later, at the jungle...**_

"Natsu, are you sure that destroying the Moon is the best option? I mean, it is super impossible, even for you!" Lucy said. "Well, if that is what they said, then I should do it." Natsu said with his hands behind the back of his head. "Even if you could, think of all the bad things that would happen." Lucy said. "I agree with her, Natsu. There must be another way to undo the curse." Gray said.

"But then, it´s strange, to see that Bobo guy had died. I mean, we saw him earlier today, which is very strange." Lucy said. "Maybe it was his ghost." Happy said, making Lucy shiver with fear at the thought of it.

Suddenly, something crashed in front of them, which then caused a massive cloud of dust, which then revealed a massive rat wearing a maid uniform.

"SHIT, THE RATS ARE GONNA HAVE THEIR REVENGE ON CATKIND FOR EATING THEM!" Happy cried. "WHY DO UGLY MAIDS ALWAYS COME AND HARASS ME!" Lucy cried as she remembered the Daybreak job.

"Tsh, what a pain. **Abyss Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu said and punched the rat in the face, sending it flying to the air.

"What the hell was that?" Gray said. "I don't know, but we aren't alone on the island." Natsu said. "It must be them who are causing the curse here." Lucy said. "Anyway, let´s get moving, we need to move and fix this curse." Gray said, with the others agreed.

Later, the four Fairy Tail Mages walked in the jungle until they came across a temple. Natsu then sensed with his enhanced senses a massive amount of **Magic power** coming, which came from under the temple.

"I can sense a massive amount of **Magic** coming from under the temple." Natsu said. "There might be an underground staircase to where the **Magic power** is coming from." Lucy said. "Then let´s go in." Natsu said and went inside, with the others following him.

Later, after they walked inside the corridors of the temple for a while, Natsu suddenly stopped and his hand in front of the others, making them stop too.

"What´s the matter, Natsu?" Lucy said. "I can sense a strong **Magic** Energy coming under us. Stay back, everyone." Natsu said, which they did and then Natsu punched the floor, breaking into pieces.

As a hole was made, the Mages of Fairy Tail watched the tunnel leading into darkness. Without saying anything more, Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style, much to the blonde´s shock and embarrassment, getting a blush on her face.

"O-oi! What are you doing, Natsu?!" Lucy said embarrassingly with a blush on her face. "What does it look like? It´s very deep down there, so you need to hold onto me tight so you don't get hurt." Natsu said. "I c-can handle that myself, I can use one of my Celestial Spirits to easily go down the tunnel." Lucy said as she blushed. "He liiiiiiikes you." Happy teased. "SHUSH CAT!" Lucy yelled embarrassed with a blush, making Natsu laugh and Gray sigh.

And with that they jumped into the hole Natsu made, and before long, they landed on the ground.

As they looked around walked, they finally stopped once they saw something they couldn't believe was real.

It was a giant demon with horns, spikes across its body and a large mane.

"What the hell is that..." Lucy said, terrified. Gray, was the one terrified and shocked the most. "Impossible... what the fucking hell is it doing here... Deliora..." Gray said beyond terrified. Lucy then noticed something coming from the purple moon, seeming to melt the ice holding the demon prisoner. "The Moon must be giving something to melt the ice." Lucy said.

 _"This must where the huge amount of_ _ **Magic Power**_ _came from."_ Natsu thought, but then noticed the pale Gray. "Gray, you know this thing...?" Natsu asked. Before Gray could answer, Natsu heard voices with his enchanted senses.

"We have company. Everyone hide." Natsu said, which they others did. As they hid behind the stones, they saw two men coming. One was a man with blue hair, thick, black eye brows, black pants and a green jacket. The other was a man wearing blue jeans, was shirtless and had many doglike features.

"Well Toby, it seems like you had been too close to the **Moon Drip**." The blue haired man said. "HEY, YUKA! THESE ARE FASHIONABLE AND COMPLETELY NATURAL, YOU ASSHOLE!" Toby yelled. "I was only kidding, you idiot." Yuka said as he sweat dropped.

"Yuka! Toby!" A female voice said, which was a woman with blue eyes, pink hair in pigtails and gothic lolita dress in black and white.

"Sherry, is there something wrong?" Yuka asked. "You can bet there is. Angelica has been hurt! Can you imagine what pain it must be to hurt in a mission of duty and love!" Sherry said as the put "love"-part very high. Yuka sweat dropped. "She is only a rat, what else could she do?" Yuka said. "Have some feelings. Anyway, it seems we have intruders here. We need to stop them before they interfere with Reitiei-sama´s plans... and love!" Sherry said, making Yuka and Toby sweat drop. "We need to inform this about Reitei-sama." Yuka said. "REITEI-SAMA`S PLANS WILL NOT BE INTERFERED BY SOME STUPID INTRUDERS!" Toby yelled. "Not so loud, you idiot." Yuka said as he and the rest if the trio left the scene.

Natsu and the others had heard everything. "Natsu, why didn't you beat them up? They seemed pretty weak to me." Happy said. "If we did attack them, they wouldn't talk to us about their plans, and despite their appearance, they don't seem to be the type to betray their master." Natsu said. "Who is this "Reitei" anyway?" Lucy said. "And also, did you also hear that they used something called **Moon Drip**?" Happy said. "If I remember right, **Moon Drip** is something used do deactivate **Spells** , even the most powerful ones." Lucy said and looked at the purple moon again. "It must be coming from the Moon and then onto the ice to melt it.

Gray had his eyes shadowed as he stared into the ground blankly. "Gray, you know something about this?" Natsu asked. Gray then turned his head up and faced his other guild mates. He took a deep sigh and then...

"Many years ago, back at the village I was born in the north, a demon with the name Deliora came and attacked. It destroyed the village and killed my parents. In the midst of the ruins of the village, an Ice Mage named Ur, came and saved me from death. She, along with another child named Lyon, trained me into using **Ice Magic**." Gray said as he told the other Fairy Tail Mages about what he, Ur and Lyon did under the training, until they finally came across Deliora.

"...during the battle, Deliora overpowered Ur, and before Deliora could kill us three, Ur then cast down **Iced Shell** , a powerful **Ice Magic Spell** that freezes the victim in a way that is impossible to break free from. The cost of it is the user´s life." Gray explained. The others were stunned by Gray´s story. "As she died, she fully froze Deliora, sealing the demon away for good. But seeing Ur die was something both me and Lyon could never forget. She was a true parent to us, and taught us things we will never forget." Gray said. The Ice Mage then remembered the last words of Ur before she died.

"Gray, I want Lyon to discover the world, and of course, you too. You don't need to be sad. I´m alive. As ice, I am eternally alive. Step into your future and I´ll take the darkness away."

Gray could only have tears in his eyes as the words came once again to haunt him, but he shoved these aside as he now remembered the current situation.

"But it seems like this "Reitei-guy" are going to use **Moon Drip** to undo the **Iced Shell Spell**. I don't know why they want to unleash Deliora, but if they succeed..." Gray said, and then thought of the wasted lands which will be in ruin if the Demon was again free. "...It will never be something good." Gray said.

Then suddenly, the Moon stopped pouring down **Moon Drip** on the ice prison of the demon.

"It stopped." Lucy said. "What are we going to do now, Natsu?" Happy said. "We´ll stay here." Natsu said, which Gray was against that. "But if we attack now, we can stop them before they use **Moon Drip** to free Deliora. "And do we know where they are when they are not trying to free a demon? No, and besides, we need some rest. We have gone a whole night without any sleep." Natsu said. "He does have a point, Gray. We need some rest before we can make our move." Happy said. "And besides, once the Purple Moon has returned, we can go up and probably meet those assholes and beat them all at the same time." Natsu said as he then got into rest.

Lucy, Happy and even Gray agreed with him, though he wanted to handle the Demon. "It might be able to take some time, but I have something we can entertain." Lucy said and then took out one of her **Silver Keys**.

" **Open! Gate of The Lyre! Lyra**!" Lucy said, which then a **Magic Circle** appeared and a woman with a white cap, blue dress, light brown hair and a lyre.

"What song would you like to hear, Lucy-san?" Lyra asked. "Any song, as long it is entertaining." Lucy said. "As you wish." Lyra said and then started to play with her lyre. As her angelic music played, it was very beautiful, which then Gray think back to his childhood days with his master Ur and co-pupil Lyon.

 _ **Later, the next night...**_

As Natsu and the others rested for the upcoming fight, the Moon suddenly got purple again. "The **Moon Drip** is on again." Lucy said. "They use it from the top." Gray said. "Then let's get up there. We have no time to lose." Natsu said, which the others agree."

After they went to the upper part of the mountain, they a large group of people wearing hooded cloaks, the trio from before and a man with a blue and yellow jacket, black pants, silver boots, a white cape and a mask covering his face.

 _"That asshole must be the Reitei guy."_ Natsu thought.

"Reitei-sama, we have searched the island for the intruders, but we haven't caught them yet." A man wearing a horned red mask with a long green fur line, a light brown cape, a red shirt and black pants said.

"No need for worry, Zalty. As if these imbeciles can come and fool my plan of reviving Deliora." Reitei said.

"That scent, it smells familiar." Natsu said as he sniffed with Zalty´s smell with his enhanced smell.

 _"That voice, could it be...?"_ Gray thought. "They seem to be performing some kind of ritual to make **Moon Drip** come from the Moon and onto Deliora. And since it is such a large object, they seem to need a large amount of it and time to completely free the demon." Lucy said.

"Reitei-sama, what are we going to do with the Villagers? They seem to bother us very recently." Yuka asked. "Kill them all. I don't care what method you use, as long as they will no longer interfere." Reitei said.

"As you wish, Reitiei-sama. I, Angelica, Yuka and Toby will destroy the village, in the name of love." Sherry said, much to Yuka´s annoyance.

"Shit, I can't take this shit anymore." Gray said and then jumped into the scene before Natsu, Lucy and Happy could stop him.

"Alright assholes!" Gray said, getting the attention of Reitei, Zalty, the trio and the hooded people. "I don't what the hell you are trying to do, but whatever you do, you need to stop this, or else Master Ur´s sacrifice will be in vain... Lyon." Gray said.

"Hm, you seem to be slow as always..." Reitei said as he took off his mask, showing to have white hair and black eyes.

"...Gray." Lyon said as he revealed himself. "Bastard, what the hell do you think you´re doing!" Gray said with rage in his voice. "Sherry, Yuka and Toby. Take Angelica to the village and annihilate them all. Zalty and i will handle things here." Lyon ordered, which the trio did.

Natsu, who seemed to think it was pointless to be hiding anymore went out of the hiding spot and then Lucy. "I will go and try to stop the trio from attacking the village." Lucy said. "Do that. And me, Happy and Gray handle the rest." Natsu said as he and the rest of the hooded people surrounded them with weapons as Lucy ran to stop the trio.

"I will make sure to not let you interfere with my plans." Lyon said as he gathered a large amount of Ice Magic Energy.

"Alright, it´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as he gathered a large amount of darkness in his hands, which then swirled in hands and then slammed them to the ground, sending a black shockwave towards the hooded people, defeating them all in one blow.

"Is that all you got? I have seen better fighting before." Natsu said as he was surrounded by Lyons men who were unconscious.

Lyon could only cold sweat as he witnessed Natsu´s strength in defeating all his men in one blow.

"I can't believe it... so this is the infamous Void Knight of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragyama. I heard he had recently coming back after disappearing for two years." Lyon said and then. "Zalty, take down the pink haired intruder before he causes anymore damage." Lyon ordered Zalty.

"IT'S NOT PINK, IT´S SALMON YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu yelled enraged. "As you wish, Lyon-sama." Zalty said and then went to fight Natsu.

"I won't go easy on you, Mask Guy." Natsu said. "Don't underestimate me, Dragon Slayer. You will regret that." Zalty said and then orbs appeared around him, before the orbs touched the ground, making it them crumble. "What´s going on?" Natsu said as the ground turned into bits. "Don't worry, I am only giving the two of us a new battleground." Zalty said as the ground finally gave in and made the two fall into the hole. "NATSU!" Happy screamed as he flew into the hole.

As they were gone, Gray and Lyon looked at each other until.

"Lyon, why are you trying revive Deliora?" Gray asked the white haired man. "Have you not yet figured it out? It´s to surpass Master Ur, by taking down the monster not even she could kill: Deliora." Lyon answered. "Bastard, do you have any idea what Ur would say if you did that? She would never forgive you." Gray said. "It would likely be you that Ur wouldn't forgive, since it was you that was the cause of her death." Lyon said, much to Gray´s anger. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Gray said, as he then. " **Ice Make: Cannon**!" Gray made an ice cannon and shot a cannon ball of ice a Lyon.

"Foolish as usual, that´s something that´ll never change." Lyon said and then " **Ice Make: Snow Tiger**!" Lyon made a tiger of Ice, which overpowered Gray´s attack. "Give it up, Gray. Your **Static Ice Make** is no match for my **Dynamic Ice Make**." Lyon said. Gray gritted his teeth. "As if I am going to let Ur´s sacrifice be in vain, you asshole!" Gray said and then. " **Ice Make: Hammer**!" Gray said as he then made a hammer of Ice.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu and Zalty...**_

Natsu fell on his feet on the ground, as Zalty did the same. "What the hell is the kind of **Magic** you used, Mask Guy?" Natsu asked. " **Lost Magic**." Zalty said. "Huh?" Natsu said.

"Let me explain. **Lost Magic** is a type of **Magic** that due to their immense power and side effects have been obliterated from the history of the world. An example of that is your **Dragon Slayer Magic** , and my **Magic** , **Arc of Time**..." Zalty said as orbs started appear. "Allows me to affect the "time" of objects of non-living things, making it decay rapidly." Zalty explained.

"Well, since it only affects non- living objects, it seems It´ll be a piece of cake for me!" Natsu said. Zalty then sent his orbs towards Natsu. "Infinite Sphere!" Zalty sent the orb at Natsu´s stomach, which then hit it and then hit Natsu from every angle. "As if this will stop me!" Natsu said as he grabbed the orb and erased it with his **Magic**.

"Don't be so arrogant." Zalty said, which then the orbs appeared again. "Huh? I thought I erased it." Natsu said. "Even if they are erased into thin air, they will come back, as time never went on." Zalty said, and then sent more orbs at Natsu.

" **Abyss Dragon Roar**!" Natsu sent a stream of darkness from his mouth, which erased them and then made the orbs appear again. " **Hours of Direction**." Zalty said as then the orbs then went towards Natsu at the same time, countered by Natsu's next attack. " **Abyss Dragon Talon**!" Natsu kicked with his darkness coated foot. "There is more for you to come." Zalty sent more orbs at Natsu. " **Impact Destination.** " Zalty said as a hundred orbs went to Natsu in the same direction. " **Abyss Dragon Roar**!" Natsu countered the attack.

"Hm, I am very impressed with you, Void Knight." Zalty said. "I am not done yet! **Abyss Dragon Black Pillar**!" Natsu sent a pillar of darkness at Zalty, which came at a great speed. Zalty used a thousand orbs to block the attack, which then didn't do much, forcing him do dodge. As the attack hit the cave wall, it made a large hole on it. "Gosh, that man is a monster." Zalty said to himself, and then. "You shouldn't let your guard down for even a minute." Natsu said as he then appeared and then punched Zalty in the face, sending him into the ground. As Zalty landed on the ground, Natsu walked towards the masked man.

"Well, you are much stronger than I thought. I believe we need to finish our fight next time." Zalty said. "Don't even think I will let you run away from the fight like a dog." Natsu said. "Don't you think your friend Gray is needed for is battle against Reitei-sama?" Zalty said.

Natsu then used his enhanced senses to hear that Gray had been beaten bloodily by Lyon. "Shit! Gray is in danger." Natsu said, as he then noticed Zalty then taking the opportunity to escape. "Don't worry, Void Knight. We´ll meet again, and hopefully, we´ll settle everything." Zalty said as he then disappeared. Natsu gritted his teeth in rage as he let his opponent escape, but he needed to save his Nakama, even if it was his rival Gray.

"Gray, whatever you do, don't you freaking die!" Natsu said as he dashed towards where Gray and Lyon fought.

At the same time, with Lyon and Gray...

" **Ice Make: Ice Geyser**!" Gray put his both hands on the ground a made a tower of ice spikes, which Lyon easily countered.

Gray panted his breath, as he was heavily injured and bleed everywhere. "What the matter, Gray? It seems you have become a lot weaker than I thought." Lyon mocked and then. " **Ice Make: Eagle**!" Lyon said and then shot a swarm of ice eagles at Gray, who tried to block them making a shield of ice, which the eagles then dodged and then hit him. "Didn't I tell you? My **Dynamic Ice Make** allows me to make objects that live, and soon it will be used to defeat Deliora." Lyon said.

"Screw you and defeating Deliora! You couldn't even defeat him years ago! What makes you think you can defeat him now?!" Gray said. "SHUT UP! **Ice Make: Ape**!" Lyon said and then made a giant ape of ice, which then attacked Gray, who then used his Ice Bazooka to blow it´s head off, making it fall down to bits.

Lyon took the opportunity to then. " **Ice Make: Snow Dragon**!" Lyon sent a massive dragon at Gray, which hit him and knocked him down.

After Gray landed on the ground, Lyon walked towards him while making a sword of ice and pointed it at his throat.

"Gray, as always you argue with me. Currently, I need to prove that I am superior to Ur, and I will not allow you to interfere, even if it means killing you." Lyon said as he stomped Gray´s chest, making him cough blood and then raised the sword, preparing to stab him.

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT!" Roared Natsu and then punched Lyon in the abdomen with a darkness coated fist, making him fly away to a pillar.

Natsu turned around to see the bloodied Gray on the ground.

"Natsu, you asshole... why did you...?" Gray said, but coughed up blood. "You may be my rival, but you are still my guildmate. You know that never abandon my guildmates." Natsu said. Gray gave a small smile.

Lyon rose from the debris and then. "You are going to regret crossing paths with me. **Ice Make: Diamond Cage**!" Lyon made a spiky ice cage appear around Natsu´s abdomen. "Wow, this shit. Oh bother." Natsu sighed and used his **Magic** to make the cage disappear, shocking Lyon.

"Impossible." Said Lyon, not believing what he saw. "Don't worry, you too are going to disappear." Natsu grinned as he coated his arms into darkness.

"Let´s finish our battle next time, Void Knight." Lyon said and then made a large bat of ice which he used to ride on to escape. "Damn it, come back here you asshole!" Natsu yelled, but then saw Gray lying there bloodied. Seeing not option but to save the Ice Mage, Natsu went to Gray and picked him up.

"Don't worry, Gray, because once we find that asshole, we´ll beat him up. But first, we need to find Lucy and help her stop the trio of bastards." Natsu said and then headed to the village where it was about to be attacked.

 _ **At the same time, with Lucy...**_

"Hey, when I thought about stopping them..." Lucy said. "I thought it wouldn't end to this situation." Lucy said as she hung on Angelica´s claw feet.

"Lucy!" Happy said as he flied to the scene. "Happy?" Lucy said. "Let me carry you, and don't worry, I can carry one person of your weight." Happy said. "Am I really that heavy?" Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

Happy grabbed Lucy and then carried her from Angelica who flew in the air and carried a bucket of some strange substance.

Lucy and Happy watched in horror as the trio were already over the village and then Angelica poured the substance onto the village.

"Shit, it´s acid! It´s going to melt the village!" Lucy screamed.

" **Abyss Dragon's Roar**!" A stream of darkness was sent at the acid, erasing it completely.

Natsu, who sent the attack, watched Lucy from the ground. "LUCY! TAKE THE CHANCE TO BRING THE RODENT DOWN!" Natsu shouted while carrying Gray.

"Huh? Natsu´s right, I need to do something too." Lucy said and then took one of her **Golden Keys**. " **Open**! **Gate of the Golden Bull**! **Taurus**!" Lucy said, summoned Taurus and then ordered him to attack the rat, which he did, sending them to the ground with crash.

As the trio got up from the attack, Lucy was dropped by Happy, and Natsu having dropped Gray to be tended to his injuries to the villagers, came to face the trio.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING ANGELICA! IN THE NAME OF LOVE, I WILL AVENGE HER!" Sherry yelled enraged.

"Not if I take you down first!" Lucy said. "Lucy, I'll take care of Dog Guy and Big Eyebrows. You go and finish that Gothic Lolita cosplayer." Natsu said. "Okay, I promise I will be back." Lucy said and then went to another place to fight Sherry.

"You shouldn't be so cocky. Who you are facing now is the Mage who is immune to all **Magic**!" Yuka said and used his **Wave** **Magic**. "You will pay for getting in our way, you son of a bitch!" Toby said as he got into fighting position. "Let's see about that! **Abyss Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu sent a fist of darkness at Yuka, who smirked as he knew that it would be nullified. But then, even though it went through, it didn't change a thing, much to Yuka´s shock. "What?!" Yuka said and noticed the **Wave** was gone as well, and was then punched in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Shit... why didn't it nullify your Magic...?" Yuka said in pain while he laid on the ground. "You thought something that lame could stop it? **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** does not only nullify Magic, it erases them into nothing." Natsu said. "Damn... you..." Yuka said as he passed out. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THAT TO MY BUDDY!" Yelled Toby and then his nails got longer. "Take this! **Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish!** " Toby attack Natsu with his claws, who dodged them. "Even one strike will knock you down and bring pain you never felt before!" Said Toby while he attacked Natsu, who dodged and then jumped away and then.

"Oi, you got something there." Natsu said and pointed to his crotch to show the dog man where it was. "Hm? Here?" Toby said and then touched his family jewels with his claws still on, shocking and knocking out the dog man while giving immense pain, mostly to his family jewels. **(AN: You have no idea how long I wanted to do that)**.

Natsu watched the K.O:ed Toby laying on the ground, Happy came to his side and then. "Natsu, what do you think we should do?" The blue cat said. Natsu grinned and then. "The fight hasn't even started. That Ice Bastard and Mask Douchebag ran away like dogs with the tail between their legs. But I will make sure to pay these assholes back, cause it´s time for them to taste the dark." Natsu said and coated his hands into darkness.

 **End of chapter 9.**

 **And that´s it for chapter 9, I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, please review, favorite and follow. I hope I didn't rush it at the end, but I wanted to make sure to get it over with it. I wanted to make the chapter long as possible, but not too long. Also, if you thought I made Lucy useless, such as she watching stuff happening instead of fighting, shut up, cause I am going to make sure to have her fight Sherry in the next chapter. As for Gray, I am going skip his story, cause we all know his backstory already, and also, I have some good plans for the future. Sorry I didn't make Natsu use his Dark Make against Zalty, but you´ll see more in the future. As for Natsu´s Lullaby Take Over, don't worry, I have plans for it.**


	10. Dolls, Demons and White Hair

**Sup everyone, here is the next chapter. I bet some of you are mad because I deleted Devil Hunter Natsu, but then, I feel more like writing Natsu of the Darkness. Also, I mean, in one the review you complained that in the first chapter, he was all like a different person, and then he was like canon in the next chapter. But we all do mistakes.**

 **But I might told in my Announcement, but Seilah is going to join the harem! (And I am gonna use the spelling 'Seilah', cause `Sayla´ sounds way too similar to Layla). Also Irene is gonna join the harem, since she won the previous harem poll.**

 **I am also sorry that took a break during the entire July. I needed a break from all the writing. Please forgive me.**

 **And holy s**t, over 200 Faves?! I can´t describe my happiness over this. I would like the one who faved me for the 200th time, TheDragneel, thank you so much for that.**

 **Anyway, I hope guys will enjoy this.**

 **Galuna Island Part 2: The Return of the Demon**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and ONLY creator of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator of Anime.**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

"We need to find Lucy. She might be in danger!" Happy said, as he and Natsu were in one of the tents where Gray was still unconscious, but bandaged. After Natsu´s battle with Toby and Yuka, the duo went back to check on Gray and the villagers, who thanked them for stopping them from destroying the village, which Natsu was happy that the villagers were fine.

"Don't worry Happy. Lucy will be fine. But if you worry that much, you can go check on her." Natsu said as he left the tent and then looked at the direction where the temple was, using his enchanted smell to remember the location.

"I have some business to finish. Don't worry, I´ll be fine!" Natsu said, with Happy then summoned his wings and was then in the air. "I´ll go to where Lucy is fighting that Gothic Lolita cosplayer." Happy said and before he took off, he added, "Please be safe, Natsu." Natsu gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, this will be a piece of cake." Natsu said, as he ran towards the temple with great speed, leaving a trail of dust behind him, while Happy flew to where Lucy was fighting with Sherry.

 _"Lucy, please stay safe."_ Natsu thought while he ran.

 _ **At the same time, with Lucy...**_

Lucy dodged an attack as Sherry made a Wood Doll with her Doll Attack.

"You will suffer for what you did to Angelica! In the name of Love I will avenge her." Sherry said as she then ordered her tree doll to attack. "Not if I am against it!" Lucy said and took one of her **Keys** out.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Golden Bull**! **Taurus**!" Lucy summoned the muscular bull man. "MOOO! Lucy´s boobs are the best!" The perverted bull shouted, making Lucy sweat drop. "Even in battles like these, he can't stay off his perverted side. Anyway, Taurus attack her!" Lucy said, which the bull man then dashed towards the pig-tailed woman with his axe raised, but then suddenly turned around and swung his axe at Lucy, who managed to dodge it in the last second.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy shouted and then landed away from the bull, but then noticed something was wrong.

"Taurus...?" Lucy asked concerned. "I can´t control it. My body is moving on its own..." Taurus said. "What is going on?" Lucy said, as she then turned around to see Sherry, who was on top of a moving stone statue. "You seem confused. Let me explain. My Magic, Doll Attack, allows me to take control of objects, and one of my Spells, Doll Attack: Puppeteer, allows me to control not humans, but animals and Celestial Spirits, as I want to." Sherry said and then ordered Taurus to attack her.

"LUCY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Taurus shouted as he was forced to attack Lucy with his axe, until he suddenly was ordered to pin Lucy down the ground.

"You shall pay for harming Angelica, in the name of Love! Bull man! Finish the blonde!" Sherry ordered.

"TAURUS! Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy said, trying to forcibly close the gate, but to no avail. "It´s useless. As a Celestial Mage, you should know it is impossible to do a Forced Gate Closure without a mutual agreement." Sherry said, which Lucy ignored.

"TAURUS! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! DON'T YOU KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU ARE ONE OF MY SPIRITS?!" Lucy yelled, trying to make Taurus come to his senses.

Taurus closed his eyes and thought of the reason. To protect her. It was her duty to do that, and he didn't want it to be broken, not here and now, or even ever.

"Lucy... I swear to protect you... you and your boobs!" Taurus said, as he then got enveloped into a golden light and then disintegrated into sparkles.

"Impossible... she did a Forced Gate Closure?! Don't think that you have won!" Sherry said and then made her stone doll to chase after Lucy, which she then started to run.

"You can´t run forever. Sooner or later, you´re gonna need to fight with your Spirits. And then like that cow man, they will be the one to finish you!" Sherry said.

 _"She is right. It was pure luck that I could_ _ **Close Gate**_ _Taurus. If only my Spirits weren't so danger- wait, that is it!_ " Lucy thought, then stopped running, turned around and took out one of her **Silver Keys**.

"Haven´t you learned one thing? No matter what you summon, I will control it!" Sherry said. "I wouldn't be so sure. **Open**! **Gate of the Canis Minor**! **Plue**!" Lucy said, and then summoned a little white figure with a carrot as a nose.

"Do you never listen?! It will be your downfall!" Sherry said and used her Magic to control Plue, who then tried to attack Lucy, but couldn't do anything, due to being weak.

Sherry dropped her jaw the sight of that.

"Well, it seems your Magic can even control the most harmless ones." Lucy said. "SILENCE!" Sherry yelled in rage, as she then ordered her rock doll to attack, which Lucy then ran away.

"Whatever you summon something or not, you will pay for your interference with Reitei-sama, all in the name of love!"

"Can that girl never shut up about "love?!" Lucy said while she ran. _"But she is right. If I don't summon anything, she can easily harm me, but if I do, she will use her Magic to control them. If only Celestial Sprits weren't that willing to follow orders like th- wait, that gave me an idea!"_ Lucy thought and then ran faster, until she then come to the beach.

"Perfect, just what I needed." Lucy said, which then Sherry on the stone giant came from behind Lucy. "It is time to face your judgement, all in the name of love!" "Now is my chance. **Open**! **Gate of the Water Bearer**! **Aquarius**!" Lucy summoned the blue haired mermaid.

"Tsh! Some people never learn. Since Aquarius is a powerful Spirit, it will be the end of you!" Sherry said, and then used her Magic to control Aquarius. "I order you to drown that blonde bitch!" Sherry ordered. "As you wish." A controlled Aquarius said as she then summoned a massive amount of water at Lucy and Sherry in the shape of a whirlwind of water.

"WAIT! IT WAS ONLY HER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT!" Sherry said as got caught in the water whirlwind, destroying the rock doll in the process.

Lucy managed to dodge it in the last second, and Sherry was left spinning, but despite that, she managed to stand.

Aquarius returned to normal. "I knew it. Even when controlled, she can still be a bit rebellious to her master." Lucy said. "Oi. I missed." Aquarius said disappointed. "YOURE DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU TRIED TO HIT ME?!" Lucy yelled. "Listen, brat. I want a vacation for letting me in control like that. Is. That. Understood?" Aquarius said as her stare got darker and colder, scaring the blonde.

"Y-yes!" Lucy said scared, which then the mermaid disappeared in golden light.

"I won't... surrender... no matter... what, in the name of love..." Sherry said as she was dazed from Aquarius´ attack.

 _"It seems she can't use her Magic. Good, then I shall finish her, and it will be a good opportunity to test my new_ _ **Zodiac Key**_ _."_ Lucy thought and then took her newest Golden Key.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Archer**! **Sagittarius**!" Lucy said, and then in a golden light, a man with a green suit, a red bowtie, a bow, a quiver with arrows on his back and in a horse suit, appeared.

"You called, Moshi moshi?" Sagittarius said. "Well, I didn't expect you would look like that." Lucy said, but then got into business. "Sagittarius, defeat that girl!" Lucy ordered. "Your wish is my command, Moshi Moshi." The Horseman said as he then shot a arrows to Sherry, which defeated her.

"I am glad I was of service." Sagittarius said and was about to head back to the Celestial Spirit world. "You were in great help. Thank you." Lucy said as he then returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

 _"Damn, summoning that many Spirits in one day sure is tiring. I don't think I can fight anymore today."_ Lucy thought. _"I bet Natsu would be disappointed if he heard me. I need to train to become stronger so that I can handle people stronger than this chick in the future."_ Lucy thought and then started to leave to meet up Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"Don't... even think about it." Sherry said, which made Lucy stop and turn around to see that Sherry was still talking, but still barely conscious.

"I... won't let... you do any interference with Reitei-sama´s... plants... ANGELICA! FINISH HER IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Sherry screamed in the last part, before she completely lost consciousness.

The giant rat came from behind her with a club in her paws.

"Shit, what am I going to do?! Since I have no energy left from the fight, I can't even do anything!" Lucy said. But before Angelica the rat could do anything, the rodent was slashed in the chest, making it then fall to the ground. Lucy widened and then saw that Erza with a sword, was there and saved her.

"ERZA! THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE...!" Lucy shouted in gratitude, but then shivered in fear and terror and Erza glared demonically at the blonde.

 _"Shit... we are so fucked!"_ Lucy thought as Erza would punish Lucy, Natsu and Happy for taking an S-class job without permission, as well as Gray for not stopping them.

"LUCY! ARE YOU THERE?!" Happy said as he flew through the jungle, and then was in the scene with Lucy and Erza.

"Lucy! Erza! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Happy said, but then stopped when he realized something. "FUUUCK! ERZA IS HERE!" Happy shouted as his eyes popped out and then he flew away. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Lucy shouted.

Before Happy could escape the scene, Erza threw her sword in front of the cat, making Happy stop in fear.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza said coldly.

Happy turned around and shivered with fear. "I don't know where Natsu is, he said he had some business to do. Please don't kill me, Lucy forced us to go on the job so she could pay her rent." Happy said scared.

"DON'T BLAME IT ON ME, YOU TWO WERE THE ONES WHO DRAGGED ME INTO THIS!" Lucy yelled with a tick mark on her head.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked calmly, but her voice showed coldness and rage, scaring the Blonde and the cat senselessly.

"HE SAID HE HAD SOME BUSINESS TO DO, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT!" Happy screamed panicked. "I see. But then I should take you two into custody. You have done a very serious crime here." Erza said as a dark aura gathered around her, much to Lucy´s and Happy´s fear.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu...**_

Natsu, after running some time, he was back at the temple, and as he was in front of the entrance, he sniffed and sensed that Lyon and Zalty was in there. "Perfect, that Rei-guy and Mask-guy are still in there. I hope you guys are ready to have your asses kicked!" Natsu said as he then dashed in, but then stopped once he sensed something.

 _"What is this feeling... it feels like... OH SHIT IT`S ERZA!"_ Natsu thought as he turned around in panic to see the furius redhead, but saw no one. _"Strange, I cant see her, despite I felt her like she was there. Could it be, that the_ _ **Mate Mark**_ _made me feel her presence?"_ Natsu thought, as he remembered Yoruyama´s teachings about the **Mate Mark** , one of it´s profits being able to sensed the mates once the **Dragon Slayer** had marked them.

 _"So Erza is here, huh? Damn I am in trouble."_ Natsu thought as he shivered of what punishment Erza and Master would give him. But the put those thought away and then faced the entrance to the temple. _"First things first, I need to settle my business with that Lyon guy and Mask guy."_ Natsu thought and then ran inside. _"But mostly that Mask guy, since he smells so familiar."_ Natsu thought when he came inside the temple.

Unknown to Natsu, he was being watched by Zalty in his Orb.

"It seem that the Dragon Slayer has come back. Do you want me to take care of him?" The masked man asked the white haired man. "No. I will handle him. I will give him a lesson of what happens when he faces the Strongest pupil of Ur." Lyon said.

 _ **At the Village...**_

Gray slowly opened his eyes and found himself in bandaged, as then turned around to look around. "Where I am?" Gray said. "Somewhere you shouldn't be, Gray." Erza said, which Gray turned around to see Erza sitting on a chair with her legs crossed while Happy and Lucy was tied.

"Oh shit!" Gray said as he realized he was in a bad situation. "Gray, sometimes you are reckless as Natsu." Erza said. _"But despite being his mate, I must give him the punishment."_ Erza thought.

Gray stood up while still being bandaged. Erza took her sword and pointed it at Gray, but to her shock, Gray grabbed her sword. "Look. I know am doing something I shouldn't. But this is something I need to do, even if it kills me. I won't forgive you or anyone who tries to stop me." Gray said as he tightened his grip on the sword, making it bleed.

"Actually, I am here to help you. Lucy told me everything, and since it is something illegal, I am going to help you." Erza said. _"And I hope Natsu will be okay. But what I am thinking, Natsu will handle this."_ Erza thought as she then felt the mark on her back Natsu gave her.

"WHAT?! Then this speech and making me bleed was completely unnecessary?!" Gray yelled, as he then went to bandage his hand.

"We need to stop them. We have no time to lose." Erza said and then used her sword to free Lucy and Happy. "But remember, you have still done a crime by taking an S-class Job without permission, so don't expect that you will escape this." Erza said as she her glare got darker during the last part, striking fear at the duo.

"Y-yes ma´am!" Lucy and Happy said at the same time in terror, with Erza then turned around to find Natsu. _"Natsu, please stay safe!"_ Erza thought as she and the others went to find Natsu and stop Lyon from unleashing Deliora once again.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Natsu...**_

Natsu ran through the corridors until he was in a large chamber where Lyon and Zalty was in. "OI! I FOUND YOU! PREPARED TO HAVE YOU ASS KICKED, REI!" Natsu. "Hm. No wonder Gray is pathetic. He is friends with a buffoon of your kind." Lyon mocked. "Screw you! Gray might be a Pain-in-the-ass stripping Ice Princess, but he, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, are my nakama." Natsu said.

"Zalty. Don't interfere. I shall teach him what happens when a lowlife tries to overpower the strongest disciple of Ur." Lyon said. "Your wish is my command." Zalty said. "Tsh. If you are so into being the Disciple of Ur, then I shall teach you what happens when an idiot tries to harm the loved ones of the son of Yoruyama!" Natsu said and then coated his hands into darkness.

"SILENCE! **Ice Make: Snow Tiger**!" Lyon sent a large tiger made of Ice at Natsu. " **Abyss Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he punched the tiger in the face, erasing it into nothing. "Don't be so cocky! **Ice Make: Ape**!" Lyon made a large ice ape, which then attack Natsu, who then kicked the ape in the stomach with a darkness coated kick. It broke the ape in half, which Natsu then grinned and replied, "Now it is my turn! **Abyss Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu sent a stream of darkness at Lyon, who then made a shield of ice, which didn't do anything, forcing him to dodge and hit the wall, which made a massive hole in the wall.

 _"What power! It was pure luck I managed to survive that attack. If that hit me, my corpse wouldn't even be left."_ Lyon thought.

"Don't even look away for a second!" Natsu said and then sent a stream of darkness at Lyon, who sent a swarm of eagles at it, which easily overpowered the attack.

The force sent Lyon back to a wall, which shattered upon impact. Natsu then appeared in front of him and prepared to kick Lyon in the stomach.

"Don't be so cocky!" Lyon said and then made an ape, tiger and dragon of ice to attack Natsu, which Natsu easily broke with a single kick. Lyon couldn't believe what he was seeing, as Natsu could take down his **Dynamic Ice Make** like flies, before Natsu turned around and then gathered darkness in his hands.

"It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and was about to finish him with an attack, which then an ice beam came between Natsu and Lyon, stopping Natsu from attack Lyon.

"Gee, Natsu. Everywhere we go, you destroy the place so much, we can barely even walk and can get easily lost." Gray said as he entered the scene.

"Gray! What are you doing?! This is my fight!" Natsu yelled. "But he is my former childhood friend. You have no right to butt into other people´s past." Gray said. "Where is Lucy and Happy?" Natsu asked. "Don't worry, they took care of the minions." Gray answered and then walked towards Lyon, his former childhood friend.

Lyon smirked as he saw Gray´s injuries. "I see you have death wish, Gray. As I took you down like an insect, there is no chance of you winning over me in that state." Lyon said.

"Screw you. Since I joined Fairy Tail, I haven't lost a single fight. Don't forget that! And also, Ur´s sacrifice." Gray said.

Suddenly, the debris, cracks and holes that Natsu made, suddenly started to return to normal.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray said confused. "It must be your doing, Zalty." Lyon said to the masked man who smirked. "Don't worry. With my Arc of Time, I have restored the temple before the Dragon Slayer came in. The Moon Drip Ritual will not be interfered." Zalty said.

Lyon smiled and turned to face Gray. "Zalty. Take care of Void Knight. I will make sure Gray will not be able to escape alive, since he will not be saved." Lyon said. "Don't worry. Cause this time, I am prepared to die." Gray said, and then crossed his arms downwards in an x-pattern.

That mere sight of it, was truly some that shook Lyon to his core.

"That pose... you can't mean it..." Lyon said shocked. "Yes... I am going to cast Iced Shell." Gray said calmly. Natsu´s eyes widened as he remembered what Gray told him about Iced Shell´s drawbacks.

"You can´t mean it. The cost of casting that Spell is the users life! You will die if you do that!" Lyon said. "Do I look like I am doing this for fun? Ur sacrificed her life years ago, back when we were kids. That day is something I can never forget. If you let you free Deliora, Ur´s actions will be in vain! There is only one way, Lyon. If you want to live another day, then stop this insane ambition!" Gray said.

Lyon gritted his teeth. He didn't want to let it go. For years, he had the thought of surpassing Ur even if it killed him. Deliora, the demon not even she could defeat without sacrificing herself, he wanted to defeat it, to prove himself he was superior to Ur. And now, he was so close to that. Was he really going to let that go?

"LIKE HELL I WOULD LET MY AMBITION GO!" Lyon screamed, which Gray smirked and then." I see. But then, it was one hell of a reunion between you and me. Look on the bright side. We can now see Ur again." Gray said, but then, before he could do anything more, Natsu punched him in the face, sending him to a wall.

"DON'T BE FUCKING AROUND!" Screamed Natsu to a bruised Gray who rubbed his cheek. "What the hell Idiot?! Do you know what you´re...?!" Gray said, but was interrupted. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOURE DOING?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?! I don't know who Ur is, or whatever you and Lyon have been having before now. But I know enough that Ur will be disappointed that once she sees that not only you, but also Lyon had died!" Natsu screamed, making Gray widened.

"Gray. I might not have met her personally, but didn't she want you two live? Live a long, happy life, instead of having short, useless life?! Do you want to see her disappointed face when she sees that her pupils have been killed by themselves?! By an idiot´s ambition and a weak Stripper?!" Natsu yelled.

Gray´s eyes shadowed. During the years with Ur and Lyon, it was the time he got to know Magic, strength, and bonds. He didn't know where to go since the death of Ur. But when he came to Fairy Tail, he got more and more into it. Despite the fights he had with the Guild members, it was something that made him go on and on, into a life, a life anyone would want.

"Natsu. I apologize." Gray said as he then slowly walked towards Lyon. "I made a mistake. A mistake I would never escape from, even if I died." Gray then looked at Lyon. "I won't let you resurrect Deliora. You bet my words on it." Gray said.

"Hm. I see. I hope you are ready to die, Gray. Zalty. Take care of Void Knight. I shall handle this baboon once and for all." Lyon ordered. "As you wish, Lyon-sama." Zalty said. "Don't worry, you shall not escape this time." Natsu said as he coated his hands into darkness.

"We´ll see about that." Zalty said and then ran into the halls. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" Natsu said as he chased the masked man. Once the two were out of reach, Lyon...

"Gray, don't worry, I will make sure you will meet Ur again." Lyon said and gathered Ice Magic. "Don't fuck around. Ur is alive. She isn't dead, she just became the ice that kept the nightmare that have protected us to this day and forward, as I will make sure it will never came back to the face of the earth again!" Gray said as he gathered Ice Magic.

 **With Natsu and Zalty...**

Natsu and Zalty came out of the hall and into the chamber where Deliora was kept.

"Come back, you coward!" Natsu roared with darkness coming from his mouth. "Don't worry, I just needed a new place for us to fight on. Any things you want to talk about before we start?" Zalty said with a smirk.

"Well, there is something that have been bugging me since I first saw. That you smell like that woman from the Council, the one with the orb." Natsu said. "Well, no use for keeping this disguise then." Zalty said and undid his Transformation, revealing himself to be Ultear.

"So you are that chick from the council." Natsu said. "Yes. The name is Ultear Milkovich, and you don't need to introduce yourself, Natsu Dragyama." Ultear said.

"Enough talk. I don't know what you want, but you are not going to let one of my Nakama´s nightmares return again, or let you escape like a dog with tail between its legs, Ultimate Milk Sandwich!" Natsu said.

"It´s Ultear Milkovich! Don't worry, you will learn how to pronounce it, in hell!" Ultear said, summoned her orbs, grabbed one and threw it above Natsu. "Huh?" Natsu said as the orbs suddenly reproduced and then charged towards him in the shape of light beams.

"Dark Make: Dome!" Natsu said as he made a dome of darkness, which Ultear smirked at. "You are a fool. As you didn't know, Arc of Time is a natural enemy towards Molding Magic, including..." Ultear said, but then got silent once she saw that the orbs disappeared into the dark dome.

 _"Impossible. The orbs should have disintegrated the dome, not the opposite. What is...?"_ Ultear thought, but was interrupted by Natsu. "Don't think I have forgotten. I know that Arc of Time, as long as it isn't living, It can affect and reduced objects into nothing by aging it rapidly. But do you think that darkness has any age at all?" Natsu said.

Ultear gritted her teeth in rage. "SHUT UP! Infinity Circle!" Ultear said her orbs into a ring formation towards Natsu, who smirked as he simply made a sword of darkness. "Dark Make: Velvet Sword!" Natsu cut them through all, and then jumped into the air, with Ultear then sent her orbs into a triangular formation.

"Trinity Way!" Ultear sent them in great speed, which Natsu easily erased them, and then made a another sword and held her then against her throat.

"I have won. I won´t let you escape." Natsu said, but then suddenly, the room started to rumble. "What is going on?" Natsu said, which Ultear smirked. "Hm, it seems the Moon Drip Ritual was an success. The demon has now returned." Ultear said while she smirked.

Natsu turned to see the ice holding Deliora melt at great speeds, and once its head was free, it let a massive roar, a roar loud enough to hear from miles away.

It broke from its ice as it melted, walking towards the exit of the cave, ready to begin its rampage of terror.

 _ **With Gray and Lyon...**_

Lyon lay defeated on the ground, with Gray holding off his injuries. He was stilled when he heard the massive roar, the roar he hoped he would never hear again.

"What... please don't tell me..." Gray said terrified. Lyon smirked. "It is complete. Deliora has returned." Lyon said, much to Gray´s horror. Lyon tried to get up, but he could barely stand without shaking due to his battle with Gray, but mostly from Natsu.

"And it´s is my destiny to bring Deliora down, once and for all, to surpass Ur." Lyon said.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND! YOU CAN BARLY STAND!" Gray said. "This is nothing compared to the pain Deliora did to us many years ago." Lyon said and made a ice eagle large enough to ride on, which then dashed in great speed into the cave where Deliora was.

"HOLD ON, LYON!" Gray yelled as he ran towards the white haired mage.

 _ **Back to Natsu and Ultear...**_

Deliora let a roar again as Natsu looked at it, completely forgetting Ultear. She took advantage of this opportunity to escape and jumped away from Natsu. "OI! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Natsu yelled in anger. "Leaving. I have had enough fun for today. And this round, you win, as you told me earlier. But don´t worry, you can have Deliora to play with you." Ultear said and then left.

Natsu wanted to chase her, but he still couldn't let Deliora escape to cause terror again. The demon raised its hand to punch the cave wall, making it explode into pieces.

Lyon and Gray came into the scene, with Gray terrified that his nightmare had returned. "No way... it will be repeated... Deliora have returned..." Gray said as he fell on his knees.

"Gray, I didn't resurrect Deliora for nothing. Watch as I, the strongest pupil of Ur, destroys Deliora!" Lyon said, jumped off the ice eagle which then disappeared and then shot a massive snow dragon at the demon, which didn't even leave a scratch, which then the demon smacked Lyon to a wall, breaking every bone in his body.

"No way... Even after becoming stronger since that day it got imprisoned... we aren´t even half way of defeating it." Gray said in terror and despair.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Natsu shouted, getting Gray attention. "Huh?" Gray said. "Take Lyon and escape. I will handle this demon." Natsu said and faced him. "NATSU! DON'T BE A MORON! YEARS AGO, THIS DEMON CAUSED CITIES INTO RUINS, KILLED MILLIONS OF PEOPLE AND UR HAD TO SACRIFICE HERSELF TO ONLY SEAL IT! DO YOU EVEN..." Gray yelled, but then.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed, silencing Gray. "I can handle this fucker. Want to know why? Because I keep my promises and never break them. I will never back away from a fight. Even if I meet someone bigger than this, even if I meet someone stronger than this, even if meet a million of those that are a hundred times stronger than Deliora, I will beat them so not even a single bit is left." Natsu said.

"Natsu..." Gray said. "And have I ever broken a promise, Gray?" Natsu said. Gray´s eyes shadowed, and then he went to Lyon and picked him up.

"You might be an Empty Brained Moron, but don't you die, Natsu!" Gray said as he left the cave, leaving Natsu to Deliora.

After Gray and Lyon was out of reach, Natsu coated his arms as Deliora towered above him.

"So you are Deliora, huh? It is a good opportunity to test my new Magic." Natsu said and then gathered a large amount of demonic Magic and Curse Energy.

It engulfed Natsu into a tornado of darkness, shook the ground, breaking it like an earthquake, which then exploded into a beam of white light, sending it into the sky, where people from miles could see it.

As the pillar disappeared, dark smoke surrounded Natsu, which in seconds disappeared, and then showed Natsu, in his new form.

Natsu now had tree like skin covering his lower regions, arms, and right under his collarbone. His eyes were now red, and had massive root like horn on his forehead. His hands and feet had become claws.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul: Lullaby**!" Natsu said and then looked at Deliora with his red eyes. "It's time to taste the dark, Deliora!" Natsu said and then Deliora sent his fist, which Natsu did the same, which the fists collided, causing a massive impact that could be senses around the island.

Ultear sat on a tree branch as she watched Natsu collide with Deliora. _"Interesting. This should be fun to watch, the Battle between two Etherious."_ Ultear thought.

Natsu and Deliora´s fists clashed, and without Deliora even realizing it, Natsu overpowered him and then sent Deliora into the hole the Demon of Destruction made, sending him out of the cave. Natsu then jumped towards the demon at great speed and force, breaking the ground he jumped from in pieces.

Gray, who carried Lyon, had managed to meet up with Lucy, Erza and Happy, who had defeated Lyon´s minions. They were currently witnessing Deliora coming out of the cave.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT DELIORA?!" Screamed Lucy. "And it is sent out of the cave." Erza said. Gray could only watch as Deliora was sent flying like a thrown pebble. But then he noticed Natsu coming out. "Wait, is that..." Gray said, but Happy interrupted him. "NATSU!" Screamed Happy.

Natsu flew towards the demon, and punched the Deliora in the stomach again, sending it to the ground with a loud crash, before Natsu landed on the ground and kicked Deliora into the air.

Gray, as well as the others, could only drop their jaws in shock as they witnessed Natsu beating Deliora.

Deliora didn't want to be defeated by a human, so it sent a massive beam of power towards Natsu, who then jumped up in the air. The beam came and then Natsu punched into with his fist, making it disappearing into pieces.

Deliora, as well as the ones who witnessed it, the Fairy Tail Mages, Lyon who woken up, his followers, such as Toby, Yuka, Shelia, the villagers and even Ultear were shocked to see Natsu handling it.

 _"This is a good opportunity to my_ _ **Satan Soul: Lullaby**_ _´s true power."_ Natsu thought and gathered **Magic** and Curse power into his mouth, with his cheeks enlarged and then shot a beam in the shape of dark purple notes at Deliora.

" **Lullaby's Death Roar**!" Natsu sent the beam of notes at Deliora, which hit it, which made a large amount of damage, but didn't kill it.

Deliora then fell into the ocean, making a massive wave of water that could engulf the island, which Natsu stopped it by punching it, making it then disappear. Natsu then landed on a boulder which was one the shore.

 _"I was right. It seems_ _ **Lullaby**_ _´s power, which is to kill by singing, seems to be limited to how strong the ones it faces. The stronger the opponents, the harder it takes to kill."_ Thought Natsu and then used his enchanted eyes to see that the people he protected where fine.

 _"And also it can be controlled to who is about to be killed, so that not innocent people die. I am glad I trained to control it after the Eisenwald Incident."_ Natsu thought and then turned around to face the giant demon which rose from the ocean.

"It´s time to send you to the place where demons belong to, Hell." Natsu said, and then gathered a massive amount of darkness, but this time, had notes appearing around it, but this time, they were blood red.

Deliora then gathered a large amount of Curse power in its mouth, this time, it was ten times bigger and could erase Galuna Island from the world.

"Take this! **Satanic Abyss Dragon's Song of Death**!" Natsu said then sent the attack to Deliora, who did the same. The attack came in the shape of black smoke with dark red notes. The attack clashed with Deliora´s mouth beam, which easily overpowered and erased it, much to Deliora´s shock and then hit Deliora in the face.

It screamed in pain as it exploded into pieces, with the explosions covering its body, before it then finally exploded into a massive explosion, large enough to be big to be seen from the sky.

As it died down, the pieces of Deliora fell over at random places, both on the island and the ocean. Natsu looked to see Deliora´s soul floating in front of him, which was in a shape of a black orb with white energy sounding it.

 _"I better take care of this, before it resurrects again."_ Natsu thought and touched the orb, which Natsu then engulfed himself in Take Over Magic. After the orb disappeared, markings in the shape of veins appeared on his body and Natsu then unleashed a pillar of dark energy, which then Natsu turned back, despite still being in his Satan Soul Form.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted, as he and the rest of the gang came into the scene.

"NATSU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Lucy yelled as they stopped once Natsu jumped down to meet them.

"Yeah, I´m fine. It was nothing." Natsu said, as the gang then looked at Natsu´s **Satan Soul** form.

"Is this... a Take Over: Satan Soul?" Gray said, as he only seen one other person using that form of Take Over, Mira. "Wow, I have never seen that type of Magic." Lucy said as she admired Natsu´s form. "But isn't that the **Lullaby** demon we fought during the Eisenwald affair?" Erza said. Natsu then returned to his original form. "Yeah, so after that, I need to train..." Natsu said, but then stopped once he realized Erza was there.

"SHIT! IT´S ERZA!" Natsu yelled in terror, as he would face Erza´s wrath for taking a S-class job without permission.

 _"Dammit, I forgot that Erza was here when I sensed with the_ _ **Mate Mark**_ _."_ Natsu thought with panic.

"FUCK! I forgot to warn Natsu!" Yelled Happy as he, Lucy and Gray knew they were in great trouble for taking the S-class job.

"Natsu. I hope you are ready for the punishment." An angry Erza said in cold voice, with her eyes glowing red.

"Erza! Please! Let me..." Natsu said in a panicked, but then stopped once he sensed something. "It´s coming from the cave where Deliora resided." Without further thinking, Natsu dashed towards the cave.

"HEY, DON'T RUN FROM THE PUNISHMENT, NATSU!" Yelled an enraged Erza, who chased him but also yelled back at the others, "AND YOU WILL FACE PUNISHMENT, TOO!" Erza yelled, much to their horror.

 _ **Later, at the cave...**_

Natsu managed to run away from Erza in a short distance and panted once he was in the room Deliora was in.

 _"Sorry Erza, but I need to find where this is coming from."_ Natsu thought, but then saw something.

From the water of the Ice that sealed Deliora away, there was a light within it. Natsu went towards it and touched it with his hand. It then exploded into a flash and then disappeared.

Natsu widened what he saw.

It was a woman with short, dark purple hair, an voluptuous slim figure and well-endowed breasts. Her attire was a light brown jacket, black pants, brown boots and a red t-shirt.

"Who is she?" Natsu said but then realized something. "Could she be Ur?" Natsu said to himself.

At the same time, Ultear was stunned to see Ur come back to life. "Mother...?" Ultear said to herself, as tears came from her eyes.

Seeing her for the first time in years, was truly something Ultear didn't expect. But then Ultear grew a smirk on her face and wiped the tears away. "I see. I must thank you Natsu Dragyama." Ultear said and got up. "For bringing Ur back. I can finally pay her back for abandoning me, before I will have a new life." Ultear said evilly.

Back with Natsu and Ur, he picked Ur up and carried her bridal style. When Natsu went to leave the cave while carrying Ur, Erza came running into the scene.

"NATSU! YOU BETTER HAVE A REASON FOR RUNNING FROM YOUR..." Erza yelled, but then noticed Ur. "Who is that?" Asked Erza. "Someone dear to one of our guild members." Natsu said.

 _ **Later, at the entrance of the cave...**_

Lucy, Happy and Gray, as well as Lyon who was bandaged. "So, that Void Knight killed Deliora?" Lyon said with shadowed eyes. "Yeah, and while he swatted you away like a fly, Natsu took him down. Hell, it didn't even touch Natsu, even though I hate to admit it." Gray said. "So all those years were in vain? Those years I wanted to do something both you and Gray failed? IS THIS TRULY THE REWARD FOR MY HARD WORK...?!" Lyon said as rage filled him but Gray stopped him by punching him.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND! WHAT YOU DID WAS BEYOND WHAT UR WANTED! SHE WANTED US TO LIVE ON, AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! SUMMON THE THING THAT SHE RISKED HER LIFE TO SEAL?! EVEN IF YOU MANAGED TO KILL DELIORA, DO YOU THINK UR WOULD BE HAPPY?!" Gray screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lyon gritted his teeth. "And do you think that Deliora, the one who took everything away from you, as well as killed the one who saved our lives, Ur, would stay alive?" Lyon said, making Gray grit in teeth.

"Don't worry." Erza said, making everything turned to the direction she and Natsu was, and was then shocked to see what Natsu hold, mostly Gray and Lyon.

"Because she would think different." Natsu said as he held Ur bridal style.

"Impossible..." Lyon said shocked. "Don't worry, she is alive, because I can hear her heartbeat." Natsu said. Gray dropped on his knees as tears come from his eyes. "Ur..." Gray said as he and Lyon started to cry.

Ur then moved her head and slowly, opened her black eyes, seeing for the first time in years someone in flesh and blood, which was Natsu.

"UR!" Gray and Lyon said and they dashed towards her, happy to meet their master after so many years.

After a tearful reunion, Lyon and Gray were overjoyed to see Ur, the master and foster mother back, which Ur was happy to see them too. After Lucy asked how she was alive, she said that Iced Shell didn't kill her, but turned her body and soul into ice to cover Deliora. When Lyon used Moon Drip to release Deliora, Ur was freed from it, but had not physical form to return to. But after Natsu gave some of his Magic power to Ur after he sensed her, she was restored to flesh and blood.

Currently, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, Lyon, Lyon´s followers, the villagers as well as Ur, was currently in the village of the demons.

"Ur, I am so glad that you came back." Gray said. "Me too, Gray. I am glad to see you and Lyon so well and alive." Ur said and hugged Gray.

"Ur-sensei..." Lyon said, making Ur turn to see Lyon with shadowed eyes and his head down to face the ground. "Ur-sensei... I want to apologize... for bringing the Demon you risked your life for, back. It truly makes me the worst pupil ever, huh?" Lyon said and then made a sword of ice, much to Ur´s, Gray´s, Natsu´s and the others shock.

"I am truly not the right to be your pupil, or be alive. Farewell you all, what I life I had..." Lyon said and then was about to commit suicide by stabbing himself, but then Ur ran to him and slapped him in the face, stopping him.

"What are you doing...?" Ur said as she had tears in her eyes. Lyon felt the imprint on his cheek. "What you are doing, is something which would make my sacrifice in vain. I saved you and Gray for Deliora, so that you could have happy lives every want. But instead, you kill yourself. That would make me disappointed. More than anything, which not even death would be enough for it to disappear." Ur said with teary eyes.

"Lyon, I loved you along with Gray like the sons I never had, it was truly something I never want to forget, not after my child died." Ur said as she remembered Ultear, her daughter.

Lyon started to cry. "Lyon. Do me a favor, as my pupil. Make sure to live a strong life, instead of dying a weak death." Ur said. Lyon bursted into tears, which then Ur hugged him in comfort, which were held for minutes, until:

"OI! THE CURSE IS STILL NOT GONE!" Moka yelled.

"I hate to spoil the moment, but he does have a point. The mission you took was to free the island from the Moon Curse, not kill Deliora. So your mission is still not complete, despite taking it without permission." Erza said.

"Dammit, after all we went through." Lucy said. "Don't look at me, we didn't know this as me or my followers didn't meet with the villagers. In fact, during the three years we did the ritual, it didn't affect us one bit." Lyon explained, surprising them.

"We want to return to normal, so please destroy the Moon." Moka begged. "Destroy the Moon?" Erza asked. "They say that the cause of this is the Moon, so they want to us to destroy it." Lucy explained.

Erza turned to watch the sky with the moon. "Destroy the Moon, huh?" Erza said as she looked into the night sky with the Purple Moon for a moment.

"I have decided." Erza said and then turned to face the others. "Huh?" Lucy said. "To destroy the moon." Erza said calmly. "Eh?" Said the Fairy Tail mages and Lyon and his followers. "But I need Natsu and I know you just returned, but could you lend us your strength, Ur?" Said Erza. "Sure, it´s good to be of use after all this trouble." Ur said. "Yosh, I don't what you´re after, but it´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said.

"EEEHHH?!"

 _ **A bit later...**_

As they gathered around Erza, Natsu and Ur, wondering how they could destroy the Moon, Erza **Re-Quipped** into her **Giant Armor** , which was a armor in gold and blue, with white fur on various eras on it and granted her cat ear shaped accessories on her hair. Erza then then **Re-Quipped** a spear that had a gold spear head, blue pole and a golden flat button.

Erza explained that Natsu and Ur needed to use their Magic to increase the velocity to the spear.

"Ok, make sure to hit it hard!" Erza said as she readied her spear. "You can bet on it! **Abyss Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he punched the back of the spear. "Here I go! **Ice Make: Impact Mallet!** " Ur said as she made a mallet of incredible size and power, hitting the spear with enormous power.

Erza then threw the spear towards the Moon with the help of Natsu and Ur, which sent it towards the sky like a lightning bolt, even with the speed of one, until it finally hit, then the Moon, and even the sky itself started to crack, until it exploded into pieces, revealing the normal Moon.

The others were stunned of what they saw. "What... what just happened?" Lucy said. "The Moon is back to normal." Happy said. "But shouldn´t the villager be back to normal?" Gray said.

"It wasn't the bodies the side effect of Moon Drip affected. It was the memories." Erza said. The villager then started to tear with joy as they then used their wings to fly into the air, as things finally returned to normal. After Erza explained Galuna Island was indeed called an Island of Demons, Bobo, the lost son of the Moka, returned and told them that he was the only demon with its memories left, but he didn't want to scare the villagers, but Moka was too happy to finally see his son return.

After that, they had a party to celebrate their victory and freeing the island from the curse. The next day, the Fairy Tail Mages, plus Ur, who decided to join the Fairy Tail Guild, went to set sail home. Despite Erza not wanting to take the reward money, Lucy did take the Golden Key included in the reward, which was the Key of the Goat. Their adventure on Galuna Island was over.

 _ **At the same time, at Era...**_

"Back from your mission, Ultear?" Jellal said while sitting on a couch while Ultear came in. "Please forgive me. Deliora was killed by Void Knight." Ultear said while she bowed. "Hm. It doesn't matter. I may have wanted to use Deliora for my own gains, but we can't always get what we want." Jellal said as he looked out the window.

 _"Not until The Tower of Heaven is complete, then I will revive Zeref and nothing will stop me."_ Jellal thought evilily.

"But it seems like Ur have been revived. The master of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vasita. Also known as, your mother." Jellal said.

Ultear´s eyes were shadowed. "Is there something wrong, Ultear?" Said Jellal. "Not at all, Jellal. Not at all. In fact, I am happy, because I will finally have revenge on Ur for leaving me into a life of misery." Ultear said. "Hm. Don't let your revenge come over. You still know what you need do." Jellal said.

"Of course." Said Ultear. _"And you still know what you have to do, for Lord Hades, and me."_ Ultear thought. "But let´s see what will happen, now that Ur has returned." Jellal said while looking out of his window.

 _ **At the same time, at Hargeon...**_

"So, you decided join Fairy Tail?" Gray said. "Yeah. Since I have nowhere to go, I am planning to join the Guild. And besides, who know what people I might meet?" Ur said with a smile.

"Sorry for breaking this moment, but you still need to go and have your punishment for taking an S-class quest with permission." Erza said, making the others, minus Ur shiver with fear what kind of punishment Makarov would give them.

But before they would walk any further, a voice suddenly said. "Natsu?" It made them turn around to see a girl that seemed to be eleven years old, had short white hair and brown eyes. She was wearing white short, white heels, a brown belt with keys and a white tank top. She also had a blue rose on white hair.

"Yukino? Is that you?" Natsu said, much to the other confusion. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. The name´s Yukino Agria, and I would to accept your offer of being your pupil." Yukino said.

"HUH?!" The others minus Natsu shouted in shock.

 **And that´s it for chapter 10. God, over 8000 words?! My longest chapter I wrote yet. And in this chapter we get to see many things, such as Ultear revealing herself, the Deliora vs Natsu, Natsu´s Take Over: Satan Soul: Deliora, Ur´s return, one of the Magic properties of the Mate Mark and now, Yukino. If you wondering of what the hell is going on, please shut up, I am gonna explain it in next chapter, even if you probably thought Yukino would join after the GMG Arc. But anyway, soon the Fairy Tail series is over, and I am so hyped for the next last chapters. Also, plz STFU if you thought I made Lucy useless in her fight against Sherry, and also that I am adding her to harem, I am not change that and that´s final!**

 **And I forgot to mention that Capricorn has become one f Lucy´s spirit during the Galuna Island arc, instead of the Tenrou Island arc, since I killed Zoldeo. But if you´re wondering how the hell Capricorn got to Galuna Island, I will explain it sometime in the future, but not now, so shut up. Also, don't worry, I will replace Zoldeo as one of the Seven Kins in the future, so don't worry.**

 **And as for the harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino**

 **Juvia**

 **Flare**

 **Lucy**

 **Brandish**

 **Levy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Meredy (Older)**

 **Seilah**

 **Ur**

 **Kagura**

 **Cana**

 **Irene**

 **Yep, I am going to add Ur, Kagura and Cana to the harem, and it's five women left until it is completed. If you enjoyed it, please review, follow and fave, that would be awesome. PM me or write in the reviews if there are some mistakes, that would be awesome and I promise I will fix it. But see you later, and I will update soon as possible.**


	11. Pupils and Phantom Lord

**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter! I bet you´re wondering of what is going on with from the last chapter, in other words, why is Yukino Agria, suddenly asking to become Natsu´s pupil. Don't worry, it will be explained in this chapter. As for the poll, it seems that Chaos (Acnologia´s element) and Lightning (Laxus´ element), got in a tie. But I am gonna take Chaos, cuase I think it kinda awesome that Natsu gains a power up to come a step closer to kill Acnologia to avenge Yoruyama.**

 **Also, I was kind of disappointed about how Natsu defeated Acnologia, and shocked to see Lucy´s plan actually work. I don't want to sound pessimistic, but their taking the "Power of Friendship" way to exagrate. Plz write in the reviews if you agree and I am sorry that I offended you.**

 **Hiro Mashima belongs to Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Chapter 11: Phantom Lord I: The Pupil of Natsu and War Against Phantom Lord**

 **Key words.**

 **"Talking"**

 **"YELLING"**

 **"Thinking"**

 **Magic**

"HOLD ON! Natsu, what is going on?!" Gray yelled. "Yukino asked me if she could be my pupil." Natsu said calmly. "You know her?" Lucy asked. "I met Natsu-sama some time back when he was training." Yukino said. Natsu sighed and scratched his head, who then spoke. "It seems like I need to explain some things or two. But here is when it started." Natsu said.

 _ **The day before Natsu finished his training and meet Lucy in Hargeon...**_

"Ok, here is the last attack of the day..." Natsu panted, as he stood shirtless and barefoot on the soil, with the only clothing he was wearing was his black pants, which were tattered as if a tiger attacked them, with sweat and soil which were scattered across his muscular and well-toned body.

" **With the darkness on the right hand**..." Natsu said as he coated his right in black smokes. " **And the darkness on the left hand**..." Natsu said as he coated his left hand in black smoke. " **When you combine the darkness together**..." Natsu said, raised his hands in the air, which then the darkness from his hand formed a massive pitch black ball at the size of a carriage, with black smoke twirling around it.

" **Abyss Dragon's Brilliant Shad** e!" Natsu said as then threw the dark ball at a hill, which then erupted into a massive explosion of blackness, erasing it like the tearing of a paper, leaving nothing but a crater, big enough to fit the guild hall it in.

"Dammit, it became smaller than yesterday." Natsu said. "Natsu, it got smaller because you used more **Magic** than usual today." Happy said while sitting on a rock. "Anyway, let´s go and find some food and water. We need to be prepared for our journey home." Natsu said and went to find food. "Aye!" Happy said in agreement.

 _ **Later...**_

Natsu and Happy were currently back from hunting nearby animals for food. Natsu was wearing his black cloak while Happy flew beside him.

"Well, Happy, it seems tomorrow the first thing we're gonna do in the morning is to go back to Fairy Tail. But first, we need to eat, I am starving." Natsu said. Before Happy could response, Natsu suddenly heard someone in danger with his enchanted senses.

"Someone´s in danger! Quick, Happy! Fly me there!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy said without questioning him, grabbed Natsu and flew to where Natsu told him to.

 _ **In another place...**_

Three men, all of them wearing black clothes, with one with blue hair, one blonde and one purple haired man, held Yukino down, with the purple haired one pinning her down.

"Hehe, it is one fine woman, despite not being matured yet." The purple haired one said. "But it doesn't matter, since little kids are our favorite." The blonde haired man said. "But let´s start before someone gets here." The purple haired man said. "Don't be a moron, there isn't a single person living here, so we can have as much fun as we want, and she can't do much as she doesn't have her Keys." The Blue haired one said while holding Yukino´s Keys. "And don't worry, you will feel as much pleasure as possible." The purple haired man said as he moved his fingers toward Yukino, who then bit his fingers, making them bleed and the man then shouted in pain, letting go of Yukino who then tried to run, but she was then stopped by the two other man by grabbing her arms.

"You fucking bitch!" The purple haired man said and then slapped Yukino on the cheek. He then laughed while having his hands on his hips and then said. "I will give you a lesson of manners to respect people!" The purple haired man said and then took out a knife, bringing it slowly to Yukino's shirt, ready to cut it open.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you." Natsu said as Happy dropped him to the scene and punched the man in the face. "Brother!" The two man holding Yukino hostage was punched in the face. "Leave this woman and never do something like this again!" Natsu said as his pitch black aura rose, showing the image of a red eyed black dragon, the size of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, teeth and claws sharp as swords, massive wings and a long tail with spikes on.

The three men where scared to the core, both shitting and peeing themselves at the same time, before running away from the scene pathetically screaming.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked Yukino. "I am alright. Thank you for saving me." Yukino said. "I see. The name´s Natsu, and this is Happy. What is your name?" Natsu asked as he introduced himself "Yukino Agria." Yukino said, but when she tried to stand, she fell down. "You ok?" Natsu said. "It is nothing serious." Yukino said. "You need to come with me." Natsu said and took off his cloak, putting it on Yukino, which gave Yukino a chance to look at his muscular built.

 _"Wow, what a body."_ Yukino thought with a blush as she watched Natsu´s body. "Is something the matter?" Natsu said. "It´s nothing." Yukino said, as she didn't want to say that she was looking at Natsu´s body.

"She liiikes you!" Happy teased. "I D-DO NOT!" Yukino yelled with a red blush on her face. "Anyway, let's go to the camp, we need to check on you." Natsu said. "Ok." Yukino agreed and then went with Natsu and Happy, with the Pink Haired man carrying Yukino, much to her embarrassment and Happy´s teasing.

 _ **Later, at Natsu and Happy´s Camp...**_

Yukino was currently curled up while leaning against a rock, as she had her face bandaged from the slap. "I hope I don't bother you, Natsu-sama and Happy-sama." Yukino said. "Enough with the formalities, you can just call me Natsu." Natsu said. He then looked to see Yukino still wearing his cloak, which the white haired mage noticed. "Sorry, I should give you this cloak back." Yukino said, as she then was about take off her cloak, Natsu stopped her. "Keep it. You need it." Natsu said. "Are you sure, you might need it in the future?" Yukino asked. "Don't worry, I can buy a new one. But what does a young girl like you does in a place like this?" Natsu said while Happy chewed on a fish.

Yukino had a depressed look on her, which Natsu didn't like. "Sorry, you don't have to if you don't wa..." Natsu said, but Yukino interrupted. "No, it´s ok. Sometimes people need to explain, even if it the most painful memories." Yukino said and explained why she was the areas in the first place.

Years ago, she lived with her parents and older sister Sorano, until they got attacked by a group of men. Yukino barely survived the attack, her parents got killed and her sister Sorano went missing. Since then she had from walked to town after town, hoping to find where Sorano was taken. During the journey, she came across a Mage, who trained to make her better at **Magic** , which she and Sorano were taught at. She decided to become better at **Magic** in order to find Sorano one day. Some years later, when she had gotten better at it, she left the Mage and then came across the area where Natsu and Happy trained, where she was then assaulted by the three men until Natsu saved her.

"And that´s why I went there." Yukino said as she then looked into the ground, which Natsu thought she might be saddened. "Sorry I reminded you about your past..." Natsu said, but Yukino immediately replied, "I already told you it was okay. It doesn't bother me." Yukino said. "But are you still going to search after Sorano?" Natsu asked, which Yukino then looked into the sky.

"I truly want to, but I don't know where I am going. I truly searched after her for years, but haven't found her. It has become harder and harder for me to live in places, and one day, I will meet people that will kill me before I even know it." Yukino said as then hugged her knees harder. "If I only I had a place to live... a place to be there when I am not searching after her... a place like a home, with friends and family..." Yukino said, but then Natsu was in front of her, blocking the sun.

"Natsu...?" Yukino said confused. Natsu then looked at her with a large grin and with eyes that was warm as any sun there was. "Why don't you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu said. "Huh?" Yukino said confused. "At Fairy Tail, you are welcomed at anytime and anywhere. Like a family member." Natsu said.

Yukino looked on the ground. She had heard it was a great place, but did they want her? She herself felt useless, and in the past, she was always scolded by her parents, until Sorano came and protected her.

"Will they accept me?" Yukino said with her eyes shadowed. "They will. Trust me." Natsu said, as he remembered the guild accepting Mira, despite being seen a demon by the villagers of her and her siblings former home. Yukino looked at him, with her eyes watering. "I will think about that." Yukino tried to say to fight her tears, but couldn't do it miserably. "Oi! Why are you crying?! Did I do something wrong? I am sorry..." Natsu apologized frantically, but Yukino stopped him by grabbing his arms. "It´s nothing, I am so glad... it's been a while since someone said something so good to me." Yukino said while she cried in happiness. Natsu hugged her while she smiled.

 _ **A bit later...**_

"Huh, so you use **Celestial Spirit Magic**?" Natsu said. Yukino had now been healed from the attacks from the men and was currently sitting at a campfire in the starry night, with the moon being at its bloom. Happy was already sleeping. Yukino was still wearing Natsu´s cloak, since Natsu said it was okay for her to have it. "But your **Magic** , **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** , sounds more interesting." Yukino said. Natsu then got silent and then looked into the fire. To think anyone would think his **Magic** was good.

"Don't lie to me." Natsu said. "Huh?" Yukino said confused. "No one can think it is something good." Natsu said and coated his hand into darkness with his **Magic**. "This **Magic** allows me to control, fight even eat darkness. The element of death. The element of evil. Quite ironic for someone working in a Light Guild. In the past, I always wondered why I had this cursed power." Natsu said with his eyes shadowed. Yukino panicked as she thought she did something wrong. "NATSU-SAMA, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDN'T THI..." Yukino yelled in apology, but Natsu interrupted her. "Don't apologize, I knew I would explain this one day." Natsu said with his eyes normal and calm.

"But I am not the only one who thinks this **Magic** is a curse." Natsu said and then looked into the sky. "My foster parent, Yoruyama told me once, even with among dragons, he felt lonely. He hadn't any close friends, due to this depressing power, which he cursed and wished he was anything else, everything but the darkness he had. Until he took care of me like the son he never had, he became happier to have someone like me as his son. He even apologized to me for giving me this power. I am not disappointed that I have this power. Whether I love this power or not, I am going to use it to protect those dear to me and never forgive those who does it. For I am going to carry on my late father will, without any regrets." Natsu said.

"Natsu... I am sorry that I reminded you about..." Yukino said, but Natsu. "No need for worries, you did nothing wrong." Natsu said and then looked into the night sky again.

"Natsu... to be honest, I kind of like your **Magic**. I mean, sure darkness can be depressing and evil, but with someone with your heart and kindness, you can use it to bring the happiness even from darkness." Yukino said.

Natsu looked at Yukino.

"And besides, you wouldn't be able to see the stars if you didn't have the darkness." Yukino said and looked into the stars. Natsu looked at her, and she was right, you couldn't see the stars without the dark. "But Yukino..." Natsu said, getting the attention to the white haired mage. "What is it?" Yukino asked. "If you want, I might be able to teach you **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Natsu said. "Huh? But don't you need to be a Dragon to teach me that, even if I wanted?" Yukino said, making Natsu laugh. "Well, I have heard that people can become Dragon Slayers by implanting a Lacrima that grants them that, like that Laxus bastard." Natsu said. "Sorry, but who is Laxus?" Yukino asked.

Natsu explained to who Laxus was and that he was to him a Fake Dragon Slayer, due to him not being trained by a Dragon. Natsu got to know that after Makarov told him one day after Yukino asked.

"Wow, then the only way for me to become a Dragon Slayer, is to have a Lacrima implanted into me. And it would make me into one of those Fake Dragon Slayer you hate..." Yukino said, but Natsu stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. As a Dragon Slayer, even with a Lacrima implanted, you would be an excellent Dragon Slayer." Encouraged Natsu, making Yukino blush a little.

"Is there something the matter?" Natsu asked. "It is nothing." Yukino said, with Natsu then letting go of Yukino´s shoulder. "But I am going to think about that for a while, but thanks for the offer." Yukino said, while Natsu went to sleep. "I am going to to sleep, but see you in the morning." Natsu said and then laid down to sleep. "Good night, Yukino. See you tomorrow." Natsu said and then went to sleep. Yukino smiled at him. "Good night, Natsu." Yukino said, but unlike Natsu, who fell asleep immediately, she watched him sleep like a bear hibernating for the winter.

 _"Natsu, you truly are gifted. No matter what people see you, you have the power to bring happiness in the darkest moments."_ Yukino thought and then fell asleep.

 _ **Present...**_

"And in the next morning, Yukino was gone. And Happy was the one who didn't stop her." Natsu said as he accused the blue cat. "Hey, she said she didn't want to wake you up, since you slept so well." Happy defended. "Happy is right, you looked so peaceful that I could not wake you up no matter what. Sorry that I left you without telling." Yukino apologized.

"It´s nothing. But where did you go by the way?" Natsu asked. "I went to a village where I stayed for a couple of weeks until I didn't have enough money to live there. But during that time, I took my time to think and then decided that I want you to be my teacher." Yukino said.

"Well, I don't mind, besides it is nice to be shown superior to a certain Ice Stripper." Natsu said. "Huh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Gray said as he headbutted with Natsu. "It is exactly what I am saying, I have an apprentice, while you don't." Natsu mocked while he pushed back. "Wanna fight, Empty Brain?" Gray angrily said. "You bet on it." Natsu said cockily, but stopped once they felt Erza´s dark aura. "Stop it. And Gray your clothes." And with that, the duo stopped, with Gray who was in his boxers searching after his clothes, making Yukino blush.

"Some people never learn." Ur sighed while she was in her bra and panties, making Yukino blush even more, as well as the others who had only seen Gray strip.

"Your clothes too, Ur." Erza scolded.

 _"Wow, Gray's teacher sure is hot."_ Natsu thought while he blushed.

 _"She truly seems like heavy competition."_ Erza thought.

 _"I don't wanna sound like a lesbian, but damn dat ass!"_ Lucy thought as she looked at Ur´s butt.

Ur got dressed calmly unlike Gray who panickly searched after his clothes, and once both Ur and Gray were dressed, (even though they would strip minutes later), Natsu said.

"Everyone, let's go back to Fairy Tail!"

 _ **Later, at Magnolia...**_

"What... what the hell happened...?" Natsu said without any emotions, as he couldn't believe he was seeing.

"The guild..." Lucy said while clasping her mouth with her hands, as Yukino and Happy was too terrified.

"So much has happened while we were gone..." Gray said through gritted teeth, while Ur looked in horror.

"The guild... has been attacked..." Erza said as she tried to control her anger.

The Fairy Tail guild, was now broken and torn into pieces, with lots of pillars of iron hammered on it.

"Dammit... it seems something have an attack..." Erza said and then got to the ground. "God dammit, if only I had been there..." Erza said.

"No, it's my fault." Natsu said, with Erza looking up at Natsu. "I took the S-class job, I wasn't there when the Guild was attacked... damn it... if I only..." Natsu said but then Happy stopped him.

"Happy." Natsu said with shock. "Don't blame yourself. I took the job, so I am the one to blame. Please everyone, forgiv..." Happy said but was interrupted by Erza.

"No ones to blame. Neither of us didn't see this coming, so we couldn't do anything." Erza said. "She is right, Natsu, Happy. If you keep blaming yourself, you won't move to the future." Ur said.

"Ur-sensei..." Gray said. "I understand. Thank you Ur." Natsu said. "You´re welcome." Ur said.

"NATSU! ERZA! LUCY! EVERYONE!" Mira shouted as she ran into the scene.

"MIRA! What happened while we were gone?" Asked Erza.

"Phantom Lord attacked while you were gone. Don't worry, everyone is safe and is currently in the basement." Mira said, but then noticed Ur and Yukino.

"Natsu, who are they?" Mira asked. "Oh, this is Ur, who is Gray´s master, and Yukino, a girl I met during my training trip, who wants to join Fairy Tail. Ur, Yukino, this is Mirajane Strauss." Natsu introduced Yukino and Ur to Mira, and them to Mira.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Mira please. And please come to the basement, the other guild members are there." Mirajane said, which then she and others went to the basement.

 _ **Later...**_

The group where in the basement where Fairy Tail was in, with some doing some usual drinking and trying to work the plans to rebuild the guild.

"GRAMPS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Natsu yelled, to the old man who drank his alcohol. "No need for shouting, everything is alright." Makarov calmly said while drinking. "ALRIGHT?! THESE PHANTOM ASSES ATTACKED OUR GUILD AND LEAVE IT LIKE IT WAS A DUMP! DO YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY TO JUST LET GO?!" Natsu yelled in rage.

"I never thought I would say this, but Natsu is right, this is something that can't be forgiven. Phantom Lord´s assault can't be left unpunished. We need to make sure that these scums don't attack the guild again." Erza said.

Makarov drank his drink and then calmly said. "Never cry over spilled milk, Erza, no one got hurt, and that is enough reason not to attack these dogs."

"But Master, is it really okay? They might attack us again at any moment, and we don't know when. Who knows what is going to happen when they attack?" Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure nothing will happen, so let's take it easy and saw our energy." Makarov said, but then noticed Ur and Yukino.

"Anyway, who are those women?" Makarov asked. Natsu then told him about Ur and Yukino, as he then told him how he met them, and that they wanted to join Fairy Tail.

"Ok, Mira, get the stamp, so that we can welcome the 2 of them to Fairy Tail." Makarov said, which Mira then got the stamp. "Where and what color would you like it in?" Mira asked. "Left hand, black." Ur said. "Left waist, white." Yukino said, and with that, Yukino and Ur got their marks stamped in the places and colors they wanted.

Suddenly, the door busted open in came Elfman.

"NEE-CHAN! I HEARD THAT NATSU AND THE OTHERS WERE BACK, SO I came here to check..." Elfman said as he then stopped and noticed the two new women, but mostly, Yukino.

"...Is that you, Lis-" Elfman said, but then was stopped by Mira. "No Elfman, this isn't Lisanna, this is Yukino, she is going to join the Guild alongside with Ur." Mira whispered so Yukino couldn't hear. "Sorry, but she does kind of look similar to Lisanna." Elfman said. Mira turned around to see Yukino, and she indeed looked like her and Elfman´s sister, Lisanna. Mira sighed. "She sure does, Elfman. She sure does." Mira said.

"Um, what is going on here?" Yukino asked. "Nothing, but Yukino, since you just came here and don't have anywhere to live, would you like to go to my place?" Lucy asked. "Huh? But won't that bother you?" Lucy said. "No it won't, unlike some other people." Lucy said as she stared at Natsu and Happy, getting a `what?´ from them.

"But let's go Happy. We need to make sure to be ready for the next attack." Natsu said and then left with Happy, who `ayed´ in response.

"Master, is it truly okay to let this go?" Mira asked. Makarov drank and then replied. "For now, but if that bastard Jose has the nerve to harm one of my precious children, I will make him beg for mercy." Makarov said.

Mira then sat down at the bar top and had her hand rested on her head. She still had thoughts after Elfman said about Yukino resembled Lisanna.

 _"But Elfman does have a point. She does resemble Lisanna, in more ways than one._ " Mira thought.

 _ **Later, with Lucy and Yukino...**_

Before Lucy decided to show Yukino her home, she decided to show her around Magnolia. After some time, it was getting late, and they were currently heading to Lucy´s apartment.

"Wow, Magnolia sure is a wonderful place." Yukino admitted. "And I can´t wait to show you the guild, which is the best! But too bad that it got wrecked." Lucy said with a depressed look, she then started to cheer up again for her new friend, Yukino. "But once this Phantom Lord Stuff is over, you can do some missions, and don't worry, I am sure I can be a great help to you." Lucy said. "I hope you don't mind. I don't want to bother you by sleeping over at your place all the time." The white haired girl said.

"Never say that, unlike some others, you are welcomed at any time." Lucy said, but then remembered something that Natsu said. "But is it true that you are Celestial Mage? Because I am one too." Lucy said. "Wow, what Keys do you possess?" Yukino asked impressed. "Well, I currently have some Silver Keys, but also five Gold Keys, which is Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius and my newest one, Capricorn." Lucy said, with Yukino being even more impressed. "I got Capricorn´s Key from the mission you saw me, Natsu and other just finished." "Wow, this is incredible. I currently have only two Golden Keys, Libra and Pisces." Yukino said and showed her the Golden Keys.

"Don't worry, you will have gained more Golden Keys in the future, I can promise it." Lucy said with a encouraging smile, making Yukino smile a bit, happy that someone gave her encouragement.

They then went in and were right outside Lucy´s apartment. Lucy took out her keys to her apartment and opened it, who then got to see Natsu laying on the couch, Erza drinking tea, Gray in his black boxers sitting on the floor playing card with Ur who was in her black panties and bra (they don't play strip poker) and Happy scratching the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy-sama, I thought this was your home." Yukino said confused. "This is my home, unlike the others!" Lucy yelled and then sighed in irritation as she pinched her nose with her fingers, but then spoke.

"Ok, you better have a good damn reason for intruding, because I am one day going to buy the best damn security system there is!" Lucy said.

"Well, since we are going to battle Phantom Lord, we need to be prepared for the next attack." Gray said. "And why are you in my house?" Lucy asked irritated. "Well, since your apartment is such a good place, I mean, look at this, no wonder you need to go on mission to pay your rent, it is nice as hell." Ur said and then was about to take off her bra, much to the red faces of Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Yukino, (since Happy was a Cat, he didn't mind), but Erza stopped by throwing a shuriken, missing inches from Ur´s face.

"Continue to do anything indecent like that and I won't miss." Erza scolded and threatened at the same time. "DON'T THROW SHURIKENS LIKE THAT!" Yelled Gray. "Ok." Ur said calmly and put her clothes back on. "YOU`RE FINE WITH THAT?!" Gray yelled shocked.

"But isn't there something better than crashing at my place to prepare for an attack?" Lucy sighed while she and Yukino came in and sat on Lucy´s bed, with Yukino sitting next to the blonde.

"AND STOP LOOKING IN MY STUFF!" Yelled Lucy as the group looked into her stuff, with Ur and Erza looked into her underwear, making Lucy, Yukino, Ur and Erza blush.

"Wow, you wear stuff like this?" A blushed Erza said. "And you call me the indecent one." Ur said while she blushed. "Wow, Lucy-sama, I didn't know you were so..." Yukino said as her face was completely red, but with Lucy. "QUIT IT, YOU GUYS!" As her scream could be heard in entire Magnolia.

A bit later, after a lot of calming down and apologizing, Natsu was about to leave with Happy. "Huh, Natsu, where are you and Happy going?" Erza asked. "I am going home, I need to check on some things." Natsu said. "I am staying here, I will catch up on you later." Happy said. "Well then, we´ll see later, bye!" Natsu said and then left. "Ok, make sure to be alright." Lucy said, with Natsu responded he would be fine.

After he left, Lucy then spoke, "But Phantom Lord really sounds like the people you have a hard time with." Lucy said. "Despite being dogs that takes and ravages others, they are not to be underestimated. They have been rivals with Fairy Tail for quite some time. Let me explain their members." Erza said and sit down on one of Lucy´s chairs.

"Phantom Lord´s Guild Master, Jose Porla, Master Makarov, is a Wizard Saint." Erza explained. "I have heard of them. They are a group consisting of the Ten Strongest Wizard in the Continent of Ishgar." Yukino said. "And Master is one of them. He must be very strong. And that Jose sounds something terrifying." Lucy said.

"But that is not all. As you see, Phantom Lord has a team consisting of S-class Mages, the Element 4, and each has an element in their control. And one other S-class Mage, is "Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox, the **Iron Dragon Slayer**." Erza said.

" **Iron Dragon Slayer**?" Yukino said terrified. "So that guy is like Natsu, but eats and fights with iron instead of darkness?" Lucy said. "Yes, and he is someone you should not underestimate." Erza said with her arms crossed. "But those Phantom Lord guys sound very frightening indeed." Ur said and looked out the window.

 _ **At the same time, on top of one of the towers of Kardia Cathedral...**_

A figure was currently looming over the city, as he was ordered to fight some Fairy Tail wizards to get their attention.

"Shit, where are all the ants when you are going to crush them?" The figure irritably said, but then smelled someone with his enchanted senses.

"Gihi, it seems I hit the jackpot. Here I come, Void Knight." The figure said and went to fight Natsu.

 _ **With Natsu ...**_

Natsu was currently walking towards home, and then.

"NATSU!" A voice said, making Natsu and Happy turn around to Levy, along with Shadow Gear.

"Levy, Droy, Jet? What are doing here?" Natsu asked. "Well, we were going back to the library so that I could return the book I borrowed. I was supposed to do it earlier, but we had some things coming." Levy said.

"And it is because of Droy, he couldn't finish find the book!" Jet said. "What was that? You didn't help, so I got slower. Fastest in the guild my ass!" Droy said. "Yeah, but I could have carried her to the library hours ago!" Jet said and then he and Droy headbutted each other, making Natsu laugh and Levy sweat drop.

"Sometimes, they take me as the position of the leader too far..." Levy said as she sweat dropped. "I don't think so. You are an excellent leader, smart, kind, strong and one to boost someone's spirit during the battle." Natsu said.

Levy was a bit quiet. She had compliments about her being the perfect leader. She might wasn't strong like Erza or Laxus, but she was someone who would think before action.

Levy blushed a little at Natsu´s comment.

"Thanks Natsu..." Levy said with her blush still on. "Is there something the matter, Levy?" Natsu said, but then sensed someone coming.

"Everyone, stay back!" Natsu said, which confused Team Shadow Gear, but they did as they were told.

Then, it then went with a loud crash, making a smoke cloud, which then disappeared.

"Well, it seems I got the perfect time to finally meet you, Void Knight." Said the man. He was a man with long black spiky hair, red eyes and had piercings on his face. He wore a long dark blue coat, white pants, black boots and brown fingerless gloves with bolts.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. "Well, forgive my manners, but the name´s Gajeel Redfox, the **Iron Dragon Slayer**." Gajeel introduced. "An **Iron Dragon Slayer**?" Natsu said. "And also, the one who trashed the worthless shack you call a Guild." Gajeel said, much to Natsu´s rage.

Natsu gritted his teeth and then sprinted towards Gajeel in blind rage.

"That´s good, cause now I am going to pay back for attacking the guild!" Natsu said and then got to attack, but before he could do so, Jet and Droy attacked the **Iron Dragon Slayer**.

"Don't worry Natsu, we will help you handle this asshole!" Droy said and then threw some seeds on the ground. "Knuckle Plant." Droy said and then fists of plants came and attack Gajeel, who smirked and them into pieces like paper with his sword arm. Droy was shocked while Gajeel smirked and punched him the stomach with his club fist, crushing his organs and sending him to a wall. "Damn you! Falcon Heavensword!" Jet said and then kicked Gajeel in the face, which Gajeel then grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

"JET! DROY!" Natsu screamed. "No... way..." Levy said, but then got to business, as she didn't want to let his guy get away with it.

"I won´t forgive you for this! **Solid Script: Fire!** " Levy said and then sent words that were made of flames.

Gajeel grinned and then swiped them away with his iron hand, as if it were simply a fly.

"No... way..." Levy said. "Yo, kid. Why don't you go and use your tricks at a kid's birthday instead on a battlefield?" Gajeel said. "Hey! I am older than you think I am!" Levy yelled. "But then why are your tits so small?" Gajeel said, making Levy red with fury and embarrassment, but stopped once...

"LEVY! Take Jet and Droy and leave! I will handle this iron bastard!" Natsu said. "Natsu, this guy isn't normal, he..." Levy said, but Natsu stopped her. "Don't worry, I have handled guys worse than him. So don't worry. Besides, you are the leader of Team Shadow Gear, so it´s your duty to protect them." Natsu said.

He was right. Levy couldn't leave them here. She was the leader, Jet and Droy looked up to her and she never want to fail them.

Levy picked them up and then went back to the others to heal them.

"Natsu, whatever you do, don't let this guy beat you!" Levy said as she the then left with Jet and Droy.

"You can bet I won't!" Natsu said.

"Gihi, I will show you that I am the strongest one you will ever face!" Gajeel said. "I doubt that!" Natsu said and then coated his hand in darkness. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and then sent his fist towards Gajeel.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he sent his fist.

" **Iron Dragon´s Club**!" Gajeel said and then sent his fist in the shape of an iron club at Natsu, which clashed with his fist, and once it touched his fist, it turned back to normal, much to Gajeel´s shock.

"What the hell happened?!" Gajeel said, but was then punched in the face by Natsu, sending him away a bit. "I forgot to mention that my **Magic** allows me to cancel and erase other **Magics**. Even other **Dragon Slayer Magics**." Natsu said. Gajeel gritted his teeth in rage, and then turned his arm into a sword. "Screw you! **Iron Dragon´s Sword**!" Gajeel said as he slashed with his hand, which Natsu dodged and the punched Gajeel in the stomach, making him cough up blood. Gajeel then jumped away and growl, "Damn it... **Iron Dragon´s Roar**!" Gajeel said and then sent a roar of iron and air at Natsu.

Natsu then took a deep breath, and then. " **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu sent a roar of darkness, which overpowered Gajeel's attack, much to his shock.

 _"Impossible...!"_ Gajeel thought, with the attack going towards him, ready to erase into thin air, and then in the last second, he dodged the attack.

"Damn it, that guy is tougher than I thought." Gajeel said.

"C´mon, let's start, cause that was only a warm up!" Natsu said. "Well, let's finish this some other time, Void Knight." Gajeel said and then left the area.

"God damn it. I want to follow him, but it will only lead into nothing." Natsu said and got into his knees. He then slammed his fist into the ground. "God dammit!" Natsu said in rage.

 _ **The next day...**_

The guild members were currently surrounding beds that held a bandaged Jet and Droy. "Will they be fine, Porlyusica?" Asked Happy. Porlyusica, was an old woman with pink hair, red eyes, wore a green shirt with white outlines, a dark red dress and a wide collar red cape with horn like decorations on the collar.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. It will take some time before they can move again." Porlyusica said.

"Thank goodness for that." Yukino said. "God dammit! Is it because of me they are having to be beaten! If I didn't meet with Levy and the others, that Iron asshole wou..." Natsu said, but Levy stopped him. "Natsu, you are not to blame. We didn't know the Phantom Lord mages would come and harm us. None of this was because of you." Levy said. "Levy..." Lucy said.

"Jose Porla..." Makarov said, as he entered the room. "You may spill drinks on us, but then harming one of my children, is something I will not forgive you for! Everyone!" Let's make sure to give these Phantom Dogs a lesson they will never forget! THIS IS WAR!" Makarov said, which they others cheered.

The war of between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had now begun.

 **And that's it for chapter 11, I tried to make this one long as possible. It seems that Ur and Yukino had joined the guild, because I have great plans for Yukino. Speaking of her, sorry I didn't describe her backstory so well, plz forgive me :). Anyway, I am going to make her a Dragon Slayer, because why not? But I am going to do that in the future, not in this arc. Sorry if the battle between Gajeel and Natsu was short, but at least I saved Team Shadow Gear from taking too much damage.**

 **If you're wondering about the harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Ultear**

 **Yukino (Older)**

 **Flare**

 **Juvia**

 **Levy**

 **Lucy**

 **Brandish**

 **Seliah**

 **Kagura**

 **Lisanna**

 **Meredy (Older)**

 **Irene**

 **Cana**

 **Ur**

 **Dimaria**

 **Also sorry for some OOCS in this chapter, but at least we got a NaLe moment here. Sorry GaLe fans, but Gajeel won't be paired with Levy.**

 **But next chapter, is where the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord will start, so look forward to that! Anyway, please review, follow and favorite, that would be awesome, and I would like to thank altajir95 and Omni Creator Kame of Anime for their ideas. See you next time!**


	12. I will protect you

**Sup everyone, sorry it took so long. I hope you can forgive me. But here is the chapter, and wow, over 300 followers?! I can believe what I am seeing! God, I would like to thank Thebugster123 for being the 300th follower! But anyway, I also would like to thank Omni Creator Kami of Anime for beta reading once again, and altarjir 95 for his supporting ideas once again, which speaking of which, Yukino is going to have Light Dragon Slayer Magic in the story. Plz don't complain cause I am gonna keep it no matter what. I also like to thank Corrupted Fire Dragon for his idea of changing Natsu´s Brilliant Shade to Eclipsing Shade!**

 **But I am also glad that the Fairy Tail Anime is finally coming back! Holy s*it, I am the only excited about this?! It is finally coming back in 2018, which I can´t wait to see our characters such a Brandish, Dimaria and Irene being animated. God what I am looking forward to that. Please write in the reviews if you look forward to the 2018 anime too.**

 **But now, Fairy Tail is over. It has finally reached its end. It might have ended, but It will be forever and ever be remembered in our hearts. It is truly the best series I have seen, and I think it deserved to finally have an end after that hard work.**

 **But now, let´s enjoy this chapter shall we?**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta by Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 12: Phantom Lord II: I will Protect you**

"Levy, is everything alright?" Lucy asked. The blue haired book reader looked at the unconscious's bodies of Jet and Droy who were bandaged. "It´s fine, but you should ask that to Jet and Droy." Levy said. Lucy looked at them concerned. "I am glad Natsu managed to save them, because who knows if he could beat them all, if one attack could give this much damage." Levy said.

Lucy gripped her skirt hard. "Those Phantom Lord scums are truly nothing but dogs." Lucy said. "Sorry, Jet and Droy. I should have stayed with you two when that Redfox attacked... damn it, why I am so pathetic... I am truly the worst leader ever..." Levy said as she started to cry, but stopped once Lucy grabbed Levy´s hand.

"Lucy..." Levy said. "Don't blame yourself. You did the right thing. You did what a true leader does first. Protecting it´s men, and you protected Jet and Droy." Lucy said. Levy stared at Lucy, who was right. If she didn't flee with Jet and Droy, who knew what could have happened to them if she didn't.

Levy grew a smile.

"Thank you for encouraging me." Levy said. "You're welcome." Lucy said with a smile and then got up. "I am going home. See you tomorrow." Lucy said and left. "Ok. Bye!" Levy said as Lucy left the room.

After walking a bit in the streets of Magnolia, Lucy could only think of the incoming battle with Phantom Lord.

 _"Soon we are going on to battle with Phantom Lord. Who knows what is going to happen. The Element 4._ _ **The Iron Dragon Slayer**_ _. But most frightening, Jose Porla, the Wizard Saint. That Porla guy must be some demon alright."_ Lucy thought while she walked and looked into the sky.

"But what am I worried about? The guild should be fine and Natsu could handle them easy, as he always did." Lucy said as she then blushed a bit when she mentioned Natsu mentally.

 _"What is wrong with me? Why I am embarrassed when I think of Natsu? Is it something that he did for me in the past?"_ Lucy thought and then looked at Aquarius´ **Key** which it was in her key rings on her belt.

 _"Was it because he gave me Aquarius's_ _ **Key**_ _?"_ Lucy thought. Aquarius was the second friend Lucy ever had, since Natsu was the first friend Lucy had. Also she didn't have anyone since she was home, and since her father Jude was too busy with his work, she usually summoned her for comfort. Despite the fact that she could be harsh and cranky, she still was Lucy's friend she had since Natsu left years ago, as well even when Lucy and Natsu reunited years later.

 _"If only Aquarius wasn't so grumpy, as if every time I summon her, it feels like rain is going to fall, like now... wait."_ Lucy thought as she then looked to see that it started to rain.

"Weird, it was clear as usual, with no clouds in view." Lucy said confused as the rain started to fall more.

"Drip Drip Drop." A voice said, making Lucy turn around.

It was a woman who had blue hair in curled locks, blue eyes, wore a blue dress with white fur, a Russian hat with white fur as well a gem with the Phantom Lord mark on it, and carried a pink umbrella with red hearts.

"Drip Drip Drop, Juvia has found her target." Juvia said. "Who the hell are you?!" Lucy said, but then a man with green hair, a red suit, black tie, light yellow shirt and a cape sewed to his elbows.

"Non, non, non, that is not how a lady should behave, Mademoiselle. But since you asked, I am going to introduce you to us. I am Monsieur Sol, and this is Madame Juvia Lockser, we are from the Element 4 of Phantom Lord." Sol said.

Lucy´s eyes widened in shock. _"These guys are from Phantom Lord."_ Lucy thought and grabbed her **Keys** , but before she could act, Juvia trapped Lucy in a bubble of water.

"Don't even think about it, Juvia won't let the target escape." Juvia said emotionlessly. Lucy struggled to break free, but it was in vain and was finally lost consciousness.

"Mademoiselle Juvia, please don't kill the Cible, we need her alive, remember?" Sol said. "I understand." Juvia said and then let her Magic bubble disappear, letting the unconscious Lucy, which Juvia picked Lucy up, and left the scene with Sol.

 ** _The next day, at Oak Town..._**

The Fairy Tail members were currently in the city of Oak Town, reading for their attack against Phantom Lord, to avenge their comrades.

"We are going for battle, anyone with me, fight for Fairy Tail." Makarov said, making them cheer.

"Natsu, have you seen Lucy?" Happy asked. "Hm, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her today." Natsu said. "Maybe she is with Levy to check on Jet and Droy, which is manly." Elfman said. "Even though she is a chick?" Cana said, sweatdropping.

"Let's go into battle, and make these Phantom Dogs something that will make them flee with fear!" Erza said, which the Fairy Tail Mages agreed to, but Natsu then stopped once he sniffed on something.

"Natsu, what is it?" Happy asked. "It´s Lucy, she in danger. Happy, fly me where I tell you." Natsu said, with Happy without doubting, grabbed his arms and then flew towards where Natsu said.

"OI, NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Gray shouted as he yelled after the pink haired man.

"Let him go, we can't stop just cause he took off. We need to do the number one thing right now: Fighting Phantom Lord!" Makarov said, which the others agreed as they cheered.

A bit later, at the Phantom Lord Guild...

"Hahaha, did you see the damage Gajeel did to the Fairy Tail Guild?" A Phantom Lord Mage said. "Yeah, it was truly the show the year! Ask Gajeel himself, as he was the one who did it." Another one said, only to be punched by Gajeel´s pole. "Shut it, I am trying to eat here." Gajeel said.

The doors the Phantom Lord Guild suddenly exploded into pieces, which then a mist of smoke came and then disappeared, showing the large group of Fairy Tail mages.

"SHIT! ITS FAIRY TAIL!"

"BRATS, YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF ME FOR ATTACKING MY CHILDREN, YOU DOGS!" Makarov said as he got himself larger with his **Titan Magic**.

The mere sight terrified the Phantom Lord Mages, shitting themselves with fear.

Elfman punched people left and right with his **Beast Arm: Reptile** , while shouting "Man!"

"IF you are a man, you should be fighting with your fists instead of fleeing!" Elfman shouted as he punched a group of Phantom Lord Mages.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray said as he made a cannon of ice and shot down a group of Phantom Lord Mages.

"Ice Make: Sharp Stalagmite!" Ur said as she slammed her hand on the ground, making spikes of ice appear on the ground, harming the Phantom Lord Mages.

Gray gave a smile as he was once again fighting beside his master in his life.

Erza cut people right and left while wearing her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , who were foolish enough to even think of attacking the scarlet haired knight.

" **Trinity Sword**!" Erza said as she slashed her swords in delta formation, cutting down the mages.

Cana Alberona threw her cards into different directions towards surrounding Phantom Lord mages, while Loke used his **Ring Magic** to attack the mages.

" **Explosion Cards**!" Cana said as she threw ten of her cards, which then created fire and burned the mages. " **Twister**!" Loke said as he then engulfed the attackers in a wind storm.

Gajeel, as he looked at the war going on in the guild, he couldn't see the person he sought.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID..." A Fairy Tail mage said and attacked him with a sword, who Gajeel knocked out in one punch.

 _"Damn it, Void Knight, where the hell are you?!"_ Gajeel thought.

Earlier, with Natsu and Happy...

"HAPPY! It's that tower! Fly me directly to that tower, I can smell Lucy!" Natsu said, which Happy did and flew the fastest he could.

Into the tower that was close to the Phantom Lord Guild, Natsu saw Lucy being held hostage by Jose himself. While being carried and flying by Happy at great speed, Natsu then struck his fist into the stomach of the Phantom Lord Master, sending him flying out of the tower.

"LUCY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Natsu yelled concerned.

"It is okay with me, Natsu." Lucy said emotionlessly with shadowed eyes while Happy undid the rope on her hands, which Natsu noticed instantly.

"What is it Lucy?" Asked Natsu concerned. "It is because of me you have been dealt with this, please forgive me. You shouldn't have rescued me." Lucy said, but Natsu grabbed her shoulder.

"Lucy, I don't what is going on, but I am sure not rescuing you would be something I would regret for the rest of my days!" Natsu said, making Lucy´s eyes widen. Natsu then let go of her shoulder and then looked into the Phantom Lord Guild, where the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord where going on.

"Happy, take Lucy to a safe place." Natsu said. "Huh? But Lucy is heavy." Happy said bluntly, making Lucy scream, "Hey!" While she slapped in the hair with a tick mark on her head.

"I need to go and join the fight. They need me." Natsu said, which made Lucy and Happy smile, as he thought of his guild members as his family.

"Ok, but I will then carry Lucy, even if she is that heavy!" Happy said, much to the blonde's annoyance.

Natsu then jumped into the building with great speed as darkness left behind him.

"YOU WILL REGRET MAKING AN ENEMY OF FAIRY TAIL!"

At the same time, Jose Porla, a man with black red hair, a mustache, green eyes and purple outfit resembling a combination between a jester and a sorcerer, glared at Natsu who was currently heading towards the guild.

"Damn you, Void Knight, I will make sure you will remember not to take lightly of me..." The enraged Jose said to himself.

Present, in the Phantom Lord Guild...

"Huh?" Gajeel said to himself as he thought he heard something or someone with his enchanted senses.

"TIME TO FACE MY WRATH!" Natsu yelled as he smashed into the windows of Phantom Lord, while he punched Gajeel in the face and sent him flying towards the wall.

"NATSU! You are okay, which is manly!" Elfman said as he punched a massive Phantom Lord member in the face with a reptile arm.

"I am fine as usual, and ready to kick this iron head's ass for what he did to the Guild." Natsu said, which the **Iron Dragon Slayer** , then rose from the rubble.

"Gihi, don't worry, this time, you won't survive." Gajeel said as he grinned. "Well, I have more expected that you won't escape." Natsu mocked. "SHUT UP! **Iron Dragon´s Sword**!" Gajeel transformed his hand into a saw sword and then tried to slash with it, which Natsu simply countered by punching it with darkness, turning it back to normal.

"It seems you haven't learned anything from our previous battle." Natsu taunted. "Don't even think about it." Gajeel said as he then turned his other hand into a Iron pole and then tried to strike Natsu´s left side, which Natsu blocked with a kick of darkness.

"I have seen a kid coming up with better attacks than that." Natsu said. "Screw you!" Gajeel said and turned his forehead into iron, trying to head butt him, but Natsu kneed him on the chin, sending him flying into the air, which Natsu then jumped into the air, coated his leg in darkness and spun around, increasing in its power and speed, and then attacked.

" **Abyss Dragon's Spinning Talon**!" Natsu shouted, and then kicked the **Iron Dragon Slayer** to the ground, making a loud crash.

The Phantom Lord members were silent with shock.

"Impossible...!"

"Gajeel is handled down like a fly...!"

"That kid isn't even S-class, and he´s handling Black Steel like a toy?"

"You guys... KEEP YOUR MOUTHS CLOSED AND FIGHT!" Gajeel came out of the debris and punched them away.

Natsu gritted his teeth at the sight of Gajeel threatening his own guildmates.

"Even though you are in the same guild, you still hurt them...?" Natsu said with eyes shadowed, his voice cold as an ice age.

Gajeel was irritated by that. "And since when did friendship have to do with a guild?" Gajeel said, only to be punched in the face by Natsu with a darkness fist.

"FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" Natsu roared in fury.

Makarov, wearing his Wizard Saint uniform, looking among the fighting and chaos going on in the Phantom Lord Guild.

"Damn you Jose... you will pay for what you did to my children." Makarov said, but before he could go to where Jose was, a man with a green robe, orange shirt, green top hat and white blindfold, came behind Makarov and put his palms above him!

"Huh?" Makarov said, before the large man then said " **Metsu**!" Causing Makarov to scream in pain, as he then fell into the ground, much to the horror of the Fairy Tail guild.

"MASTER!" The Fairy Tail Mages yelled.

"Damn it!" Erza said as she then cut her way through the masses of Phantom Lord members, and made her way to the unconscious Makarov.

"Master! Are you alright?!" Erza said, but didn't hear a response from the master. She then put her head to his chest to hear his heartbeat, which still beated, much to her relief.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT! THE MASTER IS UNCONSCIOUS!" Erza screamed, getting the attention from the mages.

"WHAT?! We can't retreat when we are so close to victory!" Gray yelled as he and Ur froze a mass of Phantom Lord members. "That´s right, we are going to be look like fools if we runs with our tails between our legs!" Cana said while she threw her cards at a group of Phantom Lord Mages. "Running from a battle is not MANLY!" Elfman said as he punched a group of attackers.

"I ORDER YOU ALL TO ESCAPE, AND THAT IS FINAL!" Erza yelled, which the other Fairy Tail mages doing as she said, with Phantom Lord taunting and mocking them.

Natsu grit his teeth in rage as Gajeel smirked. "You should do as Titania says, Void Knight, or else you are against your "Guild of Frienship." Gajeel taunted.

Natsu wanted to punch him, but he then ran alongside the other Fairy Tail mages from the Phantom Lord guild while the Phantom Lord members mocked them.

"Gihi, it seems like the flies are flying from the battle once more." Gajeel said.

Once Fairy Tail left Oak town, Natsu looked into the Phantom Lord Guild, thinking. _"Phantom Lord. Next time shall be the last you think lowly of Fairy Tail."_ With rage was Natsu´s thought filled.

As the Phantom Lord mages cheered, the doors suddenly slammed open and in came Jose.

"MASTER?! Is there something the matter?" One of the guild members said. "Our target, Lucy Heartfilia, have escaped." Jose said lowly, making the guild go silent. "But don't worry, we shall take her back, and this time, Fairy Tail won't stop us and we shall teach them what happens when they mess with the greatest guild in Fiore, Phantom Lord!" Jose said darkly.

Later, at Porylusicas house...

In Porlyusica's home, which was a tree with doors windows, Porlyusica was currently treating the unconscious Makarov.

"Is it lethal, Porlyusica?" Bisca said as she and Alzack were in to bring Makarov to the healer of Fairy Tail.

The pink haired woman sighed as she checked on Makarov. "It seems that Makarov have been inflicted with **Metsu** , a **Magic** that focuses on draining someone **Magic** Power, the more powerful the target it drains from, the more lethal it is." Porlyusica said, much to Alzack and Bisca´s horror.

"Does that mean Master will..." Alzack said with horror, with Porlyusica interrupted him.

"I am not sure yet, it will take some time before he can be come back to his senses." Porlyusica said and then. "By the way, why are you still here? Leave! I hate humans!" Porlyusica said as she angrily waved her broom to the pair of gunslingers, who then immediately left her house.

Porlyusica sighed and then looked at Makarov who was bedridden.

"Makarov, you never seem to stop making me worry." Porlyusica said to herself.

 _ **Later, at Fairy Tail...**_

"So Gramps is in grave danger...?" Natsu said with his eyes shadowed.

The rest of the guild, were silent and terrified of the news of Makarov´s state.

"Sorry Natsu, I made you leave the battle, if only I wasn't caught..." Lucy said but Natsu stopped her. "Lucy, you did nothing wrong, so don't blame yourself for this." Natsu said, making Lucy widened.

"Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama, I wished I could have been there to protect you." Yukino said. Yukino was in the guild while Fairy Tail had attacked Phantom Lord, to check on the injured and make sure the guild wasn't attacked.

"Yukino, you did a good job along with the rest who were left, and that is something we all should be proud of." Mira said, making Yukino a bit more relieved.

"Yo Mira, where is Erza? I haven't seen her since we came back." Natsu said. "She went home, since she needed some time alone." Mira answered.

Natsu looked into the ground, as the others did as they know the shame they felt for retreating from their enemies.

 _"Erza, please don't blame yourself for this."_ Natsu thought.

 _ **With Erza...**_

In the shower, Erza let the water fall down on her naked body, cleaning her from the dirt, but not from the shame of them retreating the fight.

 _"Damn it... what kind of warrior am I? Why did we escape from the battle...? If I only been stronger... but I wasn't. What kind of mate am I, Natsu?"_ Erza thought as she then remembered the Dragon Mate Mark on her back.

 _"Natsu, I'm sorry for being such a weak mate... next time I meet those Phantom Lord villains..."_ Erza thought while she cried and then slammed her fist to the wall.

 _"...I won´t forgive them for trashing our guild."_ Erza thought while she grit her teeth in rage. She then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking a towel to dry herself before teeing around her to cower herself.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Huh? What is going on?!" Erza said as she ran outside to see what was going on, but stopped and blushed once she saw she was only in her tower. She didn't blush because she was going out and had the chance of losing the towel, but that people might see the Mate Mark on her back, making her **Re-quip** into her Heart Kruz armor.

 _"Much better."_ Erza thought and then ran outside to see what was going on.

She then saw the other guild members gathered outside the guild, and saw what it was.

It was the Phantom Lord guild, but this time, it had been transformed into a massive robot like structure with arms and legs, and suddenly.

"Fairy Tail, please, if you wish to be still alive, please handle Lucy Heartfilia to us!" Jose said through the speaker.

"AND WHAT IF WE DON'T, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Natsu yelled.

"Then face your destiny of being erased from the earth itself!" Jose said and the ordered a massive cannon to revealed.

"With our great Weapon of Magic, **Jupiter**!" Jose said and then laughed like a maniac.

" **JUPITER**?! I have heard of that! It's a Magic Weapon of tremendous power, able to annihilate everything that is sent to!" Erza said terrified.

"I am going to say this one last time! Handle us Lucy Heartfilia, or else not even he ruins of your guild will be left!" Jose said.

"He is right." Lucy said as she then walked among the crowd to where the Phantom Lord Robot.

"Lucy..." Mira said.

"It is because of me you are going to have to deal with him. I am sorry. I truly gave you a lot of trouble." Lucy said and then walked to the large robot. "Everyone! I have a lot of fun here, so I hope..." Lucy said, but was stopped once Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Natsu...?" Lucy said confused. "I can see it in your eyes. The happiness you when you joined. You were so happy, so joyful and so positive, as you didn't want anything to let that slip away..." Natsu said with his eyes shadowed and then showed them to Lucy, which were serious as a dragon.

"...but now, as you are about handle yourself to the Phantom bastards, you are nothing but filled with sadness, and I will not make you sad!" Natsu said, making Lucy then clasp her hand on her mouth while crying tears of happiness.

Erza looked at Natsu determined and then spoke.

"PHANTOM LORD! WE WILL NEVER LEAVE ONE OF OUR NAKAMA BEHIND, EVEN IF IT MEANS DEATH!" Erza shouted.

"Well, it seems you Fairy fools have brain of a fairy, since you are stupid enough to let yourself get killed! Fire the **Jupiter**!" Jose ordered, which then the Magical Cannon charged.

"But we won't let yourself kill us, because we aren't that weak!" Erza said and then **Re-quipped** into her **Adamantine Armor** , which were armor made by dark blue and black metal, with two half shields coming from her back.

"That is Erza´s best **Armor** in defense!" Elfman said.

"FIRE!" Jose said and then the large cannon fired a massive blast of Magic, aiming straight to Magnolia.

"Like hell I will let this happen to Erza!" Natsu said and then jumped in front of Erza.

"Natsu, what are you doing?! MOVE!" Erza screamed, but Natsu then held his arms and gathered darkness in his hand, and then closed his arms in a x-pattern, making two massive wings of darkness engulf into the air, big enough to cover the Fairy Tail Guild.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Wing Closure**!" Natsu said, which then the **Jupiter** blast hit the wings, which then collided in a massive clash of power.

Natsu grit his teeth as he tried to block the attack, which then started slowly and slowly go into the wings Natsu made.

The Fairy Tail guild members were stunned and silent, and, so was Phantom Lord too.

As more and more the **Jupiter** attack went into Natsu wings, erasing them, Natsu then suddenly threw his arms upwards, sending the blast to the sky.

Everyone was silent to see the beam disappearing from the sky, as if a rock falling into the water.

"Amazing..." Yukino said, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I know Natsu have trained in these past two years, but hell..." Elfman said, as he was too silent to even say "Manly."

Natsu suddenly feel on his knees.

"NATSU!" Erza said as she got back into her regular armor. She then grabbed Natsu, who panted. "Damn it... I managed to erase most of it. I might be able to erase Magic, but if the magic is much stronger than me, it will be a lot harder." Natsu said as he then panted.

Jose gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, you brats! **Shades**!" Jose said and then sent out an army of dark ghosts from his body, which were in a number of thousands.

"What the hell are these?!" Wakaba said.

" **Shade** , Jose´s signature type of Magic, which allows him to control and make phantom soldiers." Levy said as she entered the scene.

"Levy!" Lucy said. "Don't worry, I have handled Jet and Droy to Porlyusica, so they will be fine." Levy said.

Natsu grinned as he saw the phantom swirling around the area like flies.

"So these are Darkness-based, huh? Just what I needed, a refill." Natsu said, got up and started to inhale, making the phantoms go inside his mouth, shocking the others, mostly Jose.

"Impossible... he swallowed all of them...?" Jose said shocked.

Natsu´s cheeks were large as a squirrel´s and then swallowed the ghosts he inhaled.

Natsu grinned as his strength and Magical power came back.

"Alright, it´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and punched his palm.

"Grr, don't be so arrogant!" Jose said and then summoned another army of **Shades**.

"I am going to help you to handle them, Natsu." Erza said. "Me too, I am going to make sure to show that I won't let them take me away from here." Lucy said. _"And back to my horrible dad."_ Lucy thought.

"I am gonna fight, cause I am a man!" Elfman said. "Count me in too." Yukino said as she then stepped forward. "Yukino..." Lucy said. "As fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mages, I will aid you in the fight. I hope you don't mind, Lucy-sama?" Yukino said.

Lucy grew a smile. "I won't at all. It is time we show the Phantom bastards what happens when they mess with Fairy Tail." Lucy said and then looked at the Phantom Lord Machine.

"And I won't let anyone harm you either, Yukino!" Lucy said.

"Alright, then let's make sure to give Phantom Lord a nightmare they will never forget!" Natsu said and coated himself in darkness.

 **And that´s it for chapter 12, sorry if was short, but I made this short as possible. As you see, I made some changes, cause I wanted to make it as original as possible. Sorry if I execrated Elfman saying man, since I said "friendship" was execrated and annoying in the Fairy Tail canon manga, I just wanted to keep Elfman in characters. Also, shut up if you made Erza useless as I made Natsu take the Jupiter blast. You should be glad and I also showed a weakness in Natsu´s Magic.**

 **But in the next chapter, I am gonna make Erza have a fight, so she will have enough energy to fight one of the Element 4. If you enjoyed it, please review, fave and enjoy and I will update soon as possible. Bye!**


	13. Fairies Vs Element 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you didn't wait too long, but here is the next chapter, so I hope you will enjoy. Wow, over 100 reviews? I never thought I would have that many, thank you all, and the 100th reviewer, Angryhenry. You all probably were wondering why I changed Ultear to Lucy, which is that Ultear appears so rarely, and Lucy, along with Brandish, are the first two women Natsu met, and we are even in Lucy´s arc so I changed it. But don't worry, Ultear is still in the harem.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail, I don´t own a thing. By the way, I am gonna skip Elfman´s fight with Sol, so that you know that.**

 **Beta read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 13: Phantom Lord III: Fairies vs Element 4**

"So, since we are going to attack, we need to have a strategy." Erza said. "We might have some time, since the **Jupiter** cannon needs to be charged." Levy said and looked into the massive Phantom Lord Robot. "Which is why I´m gonna make sure, if I remember correctly, the **Jupiter** cannon has its inner power core inside its body. If it is destroyed, it can no longer shoot any blasts." Levy said.

"Well, count me and Yukino in, we are going to make sure that Phantom Lord can no longer fire any more of these blasts!" Lucy said and then turned to Yukino. "Yukino!" Lucy said, who quickly responded. "I got it, Lucy-sama!" Yukino said and then took out one of her **Golden Keys**.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Paired Fish**! **Pisces**!" Yukino said and then summoned a pair of giant eel-like fishes. One was black, while the other one was white. Both of them a black eyes, twisted smiles on their faces and had a blue Pisces symbol on the front of their faces.

"Wow, they are the largest fishes I have ever seen, do they taste good?" Happy said while Lucy sweat dropped. "Please, don't ask that in a situation like this." Lucy said. "Sorry, but they can't be eaten, Happy-sama!" Yukino apologized. "DON'T APOLOGIZE!" Lucy yelled as she face faulted.

Yukino then jumped on the black eels head, (the Son) and then turned towards Lucy. "Lucy-sama, jump on." Yukino said. "Are we gonna fly with those things to the robot?!" Lucy said. "Don't worry, you will be safe as they carry you." Yukino said. Lucy sighed and jumped on the white one´s (the Mother) head.

 _"At least they don't complain about my weight!"_ Lucy thought as she and Yukino flew to the giant robot, neither of them knowing what the Mother Pisces was thinking.

 _"Wow, this chick is heavy. She might need to lose some pounds."_ The Mother Pisces thought.

As they flew to the Phantom Lord **Jupiter** Cannon, they finally arrived and landed on the back of its massive cannon barrel.

Both **Celestial** Mages jumped off the fishes. "Thank you, Pisces-sama." Yukino thanked both the fishes, who then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Well, let's go, Yukino. We need to stop them from firing another shot." Lucy said, which Yukino agreed to and ran inside the castle.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu, Erza and Elfman...**_

The trio was currently fighting the Shades, who were foolish enough to stand in their way.

"Let's give the Phantom Bastards a lesson they will never forget! Man!" Elfman said and then sprinted towards the robot.

"He is right, we need to move the machine. Who knows what will happen if we don't do anything." Erza said. "I got it! Happy, grab me and fly me into that infernal thing!" Natsu said, with Happy summoning his wings and then grabbing Natsu. "Aye sir!" The blue cat said as he flew towards the Phantom Lord Machine.

"I should go, too! **Re-Quip: Black Wing Armor**!" Erza said as she transformed into one of her armors and flied to the massive robot.

Ur, who was fighting with Gray, sent **Ice Spells** to the phantoms. She then noticed that Natsu, Elfman, Erza, Lucy, and Yukino were currently inside the massive Phantom Lord Machine to continue the battle.

"Gray, I am going in." Ur said, making Gray look at her in confusion.

"I am new to the guild, and what am I doing? Standing here, as the others are doing anything to protect their guild. Gray, forgive me for leaving you on your own, but the others need me now. And besides, I want to show that I can be of great help, too." Ur said and then Gray spoke to her. "Go Ur. You are a Fairy Tail Mage, and Fairy Tail Mages always stick together." Gray said, making Ur smile and then made an Ice Dragon to fly to the Phantom Lord machine.

 _ **Inside the Phantom Lord Robot, with Lucy and Yukino...**_

The pair of **Celestial Spirit** Mages was currently walking in the hallways, as the two finally come across a room with a dark **Lacrima** centered within it.

"Well, it seems like we finally made it, Lucy-sama." Yukino said. "Yeah, but is it just me, or is this way too easy to be able to come here to such an important part, with no security?" Lucy wondered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said, making Yukino and Lucy turn around to see a man with a red kimono, black pants, black shoes, black eyes and half white, half black hair in a ponytail, as well as a mark on his face.

"Who are you?" Lucy said. "The names Totomaru, one of the Element 4 of Phantom Lord, with the Element fire. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me your names, because it won't matter, since I am going to annihilate you both." Totomaru said and then got engulfed in fire.

"Well see about that. Yukino, be ready for what will come!" Lucy said and took one of her **Golden Keys**. "Ok!" Yukino said and took out one of her **Silver Keys**.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Great Bull**! **Taurus**!" Lucy said as she summoned the humanoid bull with the axe.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Swan**! **Deneb**!" Yukino said and then summoned a man with black hair and black eyes, wore a pair of purple jeans, and a purple jacket with a swan on the back, as well a pair of black wings on his arms.

 _"_ _ **Celestial Spirit Magic**_ _? This could be interesting."_ Totomaru thought.

"Deneb! Attack him!" Yukino said. "So you don't want me to attack him?" Daneb said depressed. "No! I mean I don't want you to attack him! Sorry, Lucy-sama, but Deneb has the habit of doing the exact opposite of what he's told." Yukino said.

"Why did you even summon him?" Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

 _"Or maybe not."_ Totomaru thought as he sweat dropped too.

"Anyway, Taurus attack him!" Lucy ordered, which the bull man then did what he was told and swung his axe.

Totomaru smirked and then sent a beam of blue fire.

"Ah, it's cold!" Taurus said. "Cold? Since when are flames cold?" Lucy said, confused.

"I use Rainbow Fire, which allows me to control fire with different properties, depending on the color." Totomaru said.

"We see about that. Deneb, don't attack him!" Yukino which Deneb did and then struck lightning at Totomaru, who smirked and made a shield of fire.

"What?!" Deneb said, which Totomaru then threw a ball of yellow fire, giving it a horrible odor.

"Damnit, what a stench!" Taurus said, and then tried to swing his axe, which Totomaru dodged and then sent a beam of purple fire, which was poionous, at Deneb.

"Dammit..." Deneb said as he then disappeared into the Spirit World.

"I can't believe that Deneb lost!" Yukino said. "Was it good to send him here in the first place...?" Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"Well, it seems like you Celestial Spirit Mages are as pathetic as hell!" Totomaru mocked. "Screw you! Taurus, attack!" Lucy ordered, which Taurus obeyed, and swung his axe rapidly at the Element 4 mage, who then sent fire at Taurus´ face.

"Please forgive me, Lucy...!" Taurus said as he went back to the **Celestial Spirit** World.

"Well, it seems like it was a mistake to let Fairy Tail send you two!" Totomaru mocked and then laughed.

"Dammit, this guy is tougher than we thought." Lucy said. "But we won't surrender, bet my words on it!" Yukino said as she took one of her **Golden Keys** out.

"That is right! No matter what you throw at us, we will stop you from harming our Nakama, and you will leave Fairy Tail alone!" Lucy said and took out one of her **Golden Keys**.

 _"And also it is a good opportunity to test one of my new_ _ **Golden Keys**_ _."_ Lucy thought and then.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Goat**! **Capricorn**!" Lucy said and then summoned her Spirit.

A golden light shined, which then died down to reveal a humanoid goat wearing a black butler suit, a light grey tie and wore black sunglasses.

" **Open**! **Gate of the Heavenly Scales**! **Libra**!" Yukino said and then a woman with tanned skin, dark brown hair in the style of cones pointing upwards in different directions, with a red and yellow hair band, wore a gold and green dancer suit, had scales on each hand, hanging from her fingers and a white cloth with the Libra symbol on, which covered her lower face.

"Capricorn, attack him, and once he is down, destroy the **Lacrima**!" Lucy ordered, which Capricorn obeyed, and then ran towards Totomaru at great speed.

"Not if I can help it!" Totomaru said and then tossed a barrage of fire orbs, which Capricorn dodged with ease and then Totomaru prepared to gather a large amount of fire to create a large one, but then Yukino spoke.

"I will not let you! Libra, increase his gravity!" Yukino said, which then Libra obeyed and then increased the gravity around Totomaru, making him fall on the ground, making him unable to get up.

Capricorn took this opportunity to finish his attack, raised his fist and then punched him, but Totomaru then made flames appear, from all around him, making Capricorn jump away.

The flames spread across the room, some of them going towards Lucy, Yukino and Libra, forcing Capricorn to go to them and kicking the flames away. The flames made Libra lose her focus, freeing Totomaru.

"You okay?" Capricorn asked them. "It is no worry." Lucy said and then looked into onto the Element 4 mage.

"We need to finish him, or they are going to fire it before we know it." Lucy said. "Let´s finish him with this one, because I have a plan." Yukino said and then whispered in Lucy´s ear.

"Whatever plan you make, I won't let you disturb our plan in destroying Fairy Tail. I will finish you both with my ultimate attack!" Totomaru said and gathered flames in every different color.

"Ok Yukino, let's do it! Capricorn, follow me and Yukino!" Lucy said, which Capricorn nodded.

As his flames gathered into each other more, until it became a massive ball with different kinds of fire swirling together in all directions.

"Let see if you can handle the speed and power of this! Rainbow Fire Ultimate: Color Madness!" Totomaru said and then sent the beam, which then turned into smaller versions of fire.

"Capricorn, jump towards him and attack once Yukino has ordered her Spirit!" Lucy said.

"Libra, lighten Capricorn´s gravity!" Yukino said, which Libra then decreased her fellow **Celestial Spirit´** s gravity.

Once Libra decreased the gravity, Capricorn jumped towards him at great speed, with the gravity being lowered on him.

The speed made him dodged the fire, which didn't even touch him, and making Totomaru not even see a glimpse of him.

Before Totomaru knew, it, Capricorn was in front of him, with his fist ready to strike.

" **Goat´s Weight**!" Capricorn said and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out and sending him towards the **Lacrima** , which then broke into pieces.

It then started to go haywire, making small explosions and fire appear from it.

"We need to get out of here, Yukino!" Lucy said, which Yukino agreed, with then they sent their Spirits back to their world before thanking them, and once they returned to their world, Yukino summoned Pisces to escape the room.

They were then once out, and in the air as they saw the **Jupiter** Cannon explode.

"It was truly a smart idea to decrease Capricorns gravity to make him faster and agile." Lucy said.

"No need for compliments, because while now we may won this battle, but not the war." Yukino said. Lucy agreed and then looked into the battlefield, where the Fairy Tail Mages where fighting against the Shades of Jose.

 **Earlier, with the Fairy Tail battle below...**

An explosion was heard, as they looked to see that the **Jupiter** cannon had been destroyed.

"LOOK! THE **JUPITER** CANNON IS NO MORE!"

"YUKINO AND LUCY DID IT!"

"WE ARE SAVED!"

"Don't be so quick to celebrate, we still have enemies left." Laki said as she attacked the Shades with her Wood Make. "She is right, we have a lot of enemies to defeat before we win this battle." Loke said.

 _ **At the same time, in the Fairy Tail basement...**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T COME AND HELP US, LAXUS?!" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed her hand on the table which held the **Communication Lacrima Crystal** , showing Laxus´ face from it.

"Exactly what it means, there is no way I will come to help you. It is your problem, not mine." Laxus said through the **Lacrima**.

"LAXUS! Fairy Tail is your guild, and the guild's problems are your problems as well!" Cana yelled.

"Well, since it is a problem you can't handle, it seems like you aren't even worthy of being helped. And what about you, Mira, can't you do anything?" Laxus said, making Mira bit her lip. "Oh sorry, I forgot, you aren´t the "Demon" we used to know, not since Lis-…" Laxus said, but before he could finish, Mira punched the **Lacrima** , shattering it into pieces.

"Mira!" Cana yelled. "Why... why does Fairy Tail have a member with a heart that cold...? Why doesn't he show some affection for once...? Even when we are in a situation like this...?" Mira said as tears threatened to come from her eyes.

Cana looked at Mira with a concerned look as her eyes widened, but then she then grabbed her shoulder and said.

"Mira, with Laxus or not, we shall not be defeated by Phantom Lord. Because we are Fairy Tail, and that is all that is needed to beat them." Cana said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, and then Macao came rushing from the stairs and shouted, "Good news, Yukino and Lucy managed to handle the **Jupiter** Cannon!" Macao said.

"See, things will be handled well." Cana said, making Mira smile a bit.

"Cana is right. I may no longer be the "Demon of Fairy Tail," but I need to be there for them, or else it will be like 2 years ago. Lisanna, I won't let anyone die again." Mira said as she remembered her dead little sister Lisanna.

Mira knew she was still a member of Fairy Tail, so she wasn't going to let them die.

 _ **Present, with Natsu and Happy...**_

"Did you hear that Happy?" Natsu said after he beat down a group of Phantom Lord Members.

After they landed on the Phantom Lord Machine, Natsu fell down due to his motion sickness, but it disappeared once the Phantom Lord machine stopped moving. They were then encountered by guards that surrounded him, which Natsu took them down like flies. As they ran around the machine, they encountered more of them, which Natsu had no problem taking them down.

"Aye!" Happy said as he agreed. "But let's keep going, who knows we are going to face." Natsu said as he and Happy went to a different part of the machine, by having Happy fly and carry him.

Once they were in a different part, Happy dropped him, and then it started to rain.

"Huh? Weird, it was clear as usual a moment ago." Natsu said confused.

As it started to rain more and more, suddenly, despite the rain, Natsu senses someone he hadn't met in years, making his eyes widen.

 _"It can´t be..."_ Natsu thought and then turned around to see her.

"Drip drip drop." Juvia said as she entered the scene.

Happy´s eyes widened. "You are..." Happy said.

"Juvia...?" Natsu said.

"It´s been a while, Natsu-san." Juvia said emotionlessly.

 _ **At the same time, with Erza...**_

Erza ran through the halls leaving the beaten Phantom Lord mages behind, which she fought after she arrived on the machine.

 _"It is strange, if they want deal with attackers, why did they send their foot soldiers?"_ Erza thought, but then.

"Well, well, if it isn't Titania? What an honor to meet you." A voice said, which then Erza turned around to see the green wearing man who attacked Makarov.

"You are the one who attacked Master!" Erza shouted. "The names Aria, the Great Sky, the Wind of Element 4. What sorrow you must feel for meeting a powerful foe such as myself." Aria said as he cried.

Erza summoned a sword. "Powerful or not, I will not forgive you what you did to our Master and our Guild." Erza said, which Aria then laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, I am the leader, as well as the strongest member of the Element 4. I am Aria of the Heavens, and with my **Air Magic** , **Airspace** , not even a single bit of flesh or bone will be left of you!" Aria said as he gathered **Air Magic** around himself.

"It seems words are useless to a fool like you." Erza said and then **Re-Quipped** into **Heaven´s Wheel Armor**.

" **Zetsu**!" Aria sent a barrage of explosion, which Erza dodged and then sent a bunch of swords at him. "Not done yet! **Wind Blades**!" Aria sent blades of Wind at Erza, who then countered them with her swords. Aria then jumped up in the air and then. " **Air Torpedo**!" Aria said as then he sent a massive rocket of air at Erza, who then dodged them by flying away, which made a large hole on the ground.

"Persistent as ever, Titania. Don't worry, this will be the end!" Aria said, took of his blindfold, revealing his pink eyes with x´s in it.

"I see. Then I shall finish this too." Erza said and then Re-quipped into her Purgatory Armor. "No one has ever seen this armor and lived to tell about it. This is one of my strongest Armors, The Purgatory Armor." Erza said.

"Well, it seems like you have shown that I am that powerful to force you to use it!" Aria said and then shouted:

" **Zero**!" Aria said as a ring of wind gathered around him and then pointed his palms at Erza.

"Face the "Airspace of Death"!" Aria laughed, but then Erza raised her mace-sword and cut Aria´s stomach.

" **Judgement Layer**!" Erza said, as her mace made a massive cut, whose shockwave made a massive cut on the floor after it was hit on Aria, cutting through the entire hall.

Aria fell on the floor, unconscious, as Erza returned to her regular armor, and sprinted towards another part of the castle.

 _"Natsu, wherever you are, as your mate, I know you will make it."_ Erza thought while she ran.

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu...**

"Juvia..." Natsu said stunned, but then calmed down and continued to speak. "Well, I never thought I would meet you again here." Natsu said.

"Me neither." Juvia said calmly. "But what are you doing here, actually?" Natsu asked. "Isn´t it obvious? To annihilate every enemy of Phantom Lord, the guild I am a part of." Juvia said.

"Happy, stay back. I will handle her." Natsu said, which Happy responded with a "aye" as he got back.

"Juvia, I hate to do this, but Fairy Tail is my family, and if you don't want to get hurt, don't fight." Natsu said.

"Don't be such a fool. Phantom Lord is my home too, and nothing will stop me. We might have had a good meeting in the past, but I will stop you." Juvia said as she gathered water.

"So be it then." Natsu said as he then gathered darkness and then spoke. " **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he sent a punch to Juvia, who smirked, but then it disappeared as it actually hit her.

"Impossible! Juvia´s Water Body makes it impossible to hit with physical attacks, so why..." Juvia thought.

"I bet you are wondering why I could hit you. **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** allows me to erase anything, including all **Magic** , even the ones affecting the body." Natsu said.

Juvia grit her teeth a bit.

"Don't be so cocky! My **Magic** , **Water** shall be the one to defeat you!" Juvia said, but then blushed once she.

 _"Wait, affecting my body? Does he mean that his_ _ **Magic**_ _, can affect my body, in other words..."_ Juvia thought as she got redder and redder, with steam coming out of her.

"Um, Juvia? Are you alright?" Natsu asked confused, with Juvia then. "NO! I WILL NOT BE SUCCUMBED TO THIS FORBIDDEN ROMANCE!" Juvia said as she then gathered water and sent it towards Natsu.

Natsu used his **Dark Make** to make a shield large enough to cover the wave and then made swords that surrounded him in the air and then spoke.

" **Dark Make** : **Black Sword Rain**!" Natsu sent a barrage of black swords at Juvia, who then made a shield of water, which stopped some of them, sending most of them to her, shredding her clothes.

Juvia jumped away, as her shredded clothes showed most of her body, such as her skin, legs and even some of her breast, which were still covering her nipples and some of her breasts.

Natsu blushed a bit as he saw bits of her body, but quickly tossed those thoughts aside.

Juvia, also blushed, but she didn't want to admit it why.

"Why I am suddenly blushing like this?! Is this a trick?!" Juvia said and then sent a massive wave of water at Natsu, which he then gathered darkness in his fist which then got shaped into a drill, spinning around into a powerful attack.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Spinning Drill Strike**!" Natsu shouted as he sent a spinning beam of darkness, which made a hole in the wave, causing it to fall to the ground, splashing water everywhere.

Natsu looked at Juvia and then spoke, "It seems the battle is getting started. It is time to begin for round two!" Natsu said, which then made Juvia widen and then blush a bit.

 _"Round two? Is he talking about...?"_ Juvia thought while blushing red, but then stopped and then.

"I see. But then I shall get serious too!" Juvia said and then. " **Water Slicer**." Juvia send a barrage of water slashes at Natsu, who then made a shield of Darkness and then a dark sword, and slashed at Juvia, who dodged and then made a pillar of water to shot Natsu away. She then engulfed Natsu who was still in the air, in a bubble of water, who he then got free, much to Juvia´s surprise.

Natsu landed on the ground, and then spoke. "Are you sure you like being in Phantom Lord? Are they treating you as a friend as you speak? Have they even talked to you?" Natsu said.

Juvia stopped and then her eyes shadowed. Natsu had a point, since she joined Phantom Lord after Jose offered her for her power mostly, it was nothing different than before. She never talked, no one was there with her, no one even talked to her.

Was Phantom Lord truly a place for her? Were they her friends? Were they even thinking about her, or even their comrade's lives?

Juvia remembered her times as she was lonely, the times people avoided her, and even the time Bora broke up with her.

"I see." Juvia said and then summoned a large amount of water behind her.

"Natsu Dragyama. Let´s finish this." Juvia said.

"Juvia, don't..." Natsu said but was stopped by Juvia.

"Juvia is a gloomy figure. She will never have friends and will always be alone. I might not be seen as a friend by Phantom Lord, but I will do something good for them, and that is to kill you." Juvia said emotionlessly and then.

" **Water King's Orb**!" Juvia said as she then sent a massive water orb like a cannonball at Natsu, who simply stood still and then gathered a large amount of darkness, which turned into a massive blade of darkenss, making it big enough to cut a ship in half.

" **Dark Make** : **Black Slicing**!" Natsu said, as he then cut the big water ball in half, making the pieces fall on the ground and turn into water, which the waves continued towards Juvia.

 _"So, I am going to die this way... the way I always was, alone."_ Juvia thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the closing impact, but then, Natsu grabbed Juvia by her arms, and moved her away from the attack!

Juvia widened as she was saved, but then blushed once she realized she was close to Natsu, who held her by his arms.

"If there is something I can´t stand, it is to die alone..." Natsu said. "Huh?" Juvia said. "If you die alone, who is going to be there to cry, bury you, and want to make sure you are even remembered? Do you want to die alone, or live a life filled with comrades?" Natsu said.

Juvia looked at him. She remembered, when she first meet him two years ago, she had the best time she had in her life. Yet, this moment felt even better for it, and Juvia felt it would be better soon.

"Juvia, why don't you join Fairy Tail? I am sure you can meet a lot of new people." Natsu said with a smile.

Juvia, was stunned. Natsu, offered her a place to be with? She couldn't believe, but she then felt something she hadn't felt in years.

Happiness.

The joy of finally meeting someone she could have, depend on and even lo-…

Suddenly, a beam was shot at Juvia, who then coughed blood. Natsu was silent, silent as a statue, until.

"Well, it seems like it was a mistake to let Juvia join Phantom Lord." Jose said. He was wearing a blue coat, red cape and boots.

"JOSE!" Natsu yelled with rage.

"Oh? Pissed to see the Water bitch harmed? You should be grateful I took care of her." Jose said.

"Even though she is your comrade?!" Natsu yelled with rage.

"Comrade? Since when did the strongest guild need something stupid like that?" Jose said.

"Natsu...-san..." Juvia said while she coughed up blood. _"She seems to be still alive_." Natsu thought and then spoke to Happy. "Happy, take her to safety and take care of her injuries." Natsu said.

"But what about you, Natsu?" Happy asked. "I have some business to take care of here." Natsu said as he got angrier by the second.

"Don't worry, I will not die. Have I ever failed you, Happy?" Natsu said, making Happy smile and then picked up Juvia to fly her to safety.

"Well, it seems like you suddenly started to take care of your own enemy." Jose said. "Since you are not taking care of your friend." Natsu said and gathered darkness.

"This should be interesting." Porla said as he then gathered his **Shade Magic**.

 _ **With Erza...**_

Erza was currently running, but then heard voices. "ERZA!" Lucy said as she and Yukino came riding on the Pisces fishes.

"Lucy? Yukino? Are you two alright?" Erza said as she stopped running.

"Don't worry, we´re fine, and we took care of the **Jupiter** Cannon." Lucy said.

"I heard that. Thank you for that, we managed to get one step closer to defeating Phantom Lord." Erza said.

"You´re welcome. We also managed to beat one of the Element 4, who guarded the core." Yukino said. "I see. I managed to defeat Aria. But the war isn´t over yet, cause we have some enemies left." Erza said.

"We should hope that Natsu and the others are going fine. You two should go down and help the others, I will handle things here." Erza said.

"Ok, we will. Please stay safe." Lucy said, which Yukino ordered Pisces to fly to the others, with Erza running again.

 _"Natsu, please stay safe."_ Lucy thought.

 _ **With Natsu and Jose...**_

"I will not forgive you for what you did to Juvia!" Natsu yelled in rage, as he gathered darkness to fight.

"I don't want your forgiveness to begin with!" Jose said, but before he could attack, a wall of ice spikes came, sending Jose away.

"It seems some adults have no respect for children." Ur said as she entered.

"Ur? What are you doing here?" Natsu said. "So this is the infamous Ur, who has returned recently." Jose said. "And is here to kick your ass, Jose." Ur said. "Ur, this is my battle, don't interfere." Natsu said.

"Natsu, this guy is a Wizard Saint, a different Level than you can think of. And besides, don't you have other enemies to take care of?" Ur said.

Natsu knew Ur had a point, but he never liked to run from a battle.

Ur then showed her left hand, which had her black Fairy Tail mark on it.

"Also, as a member of Fairy Tail, I am going to take the years I have been sealed away in that ice, to make up for the sins for leaving Gray and Lyon, as well as my child I left years ago, but then died." Ur said, as she then thought of a child Ultear, but tossed them away to stay in the present.

"Natsu, let me handle Porla, so that I can make up for my mistakes I did in the past." Ur said.

Natsu´s eyes shadowed.

"I might don't like running from a battle, but it would be lower to not let anyone's sins be redeemed. Ur, take care of Porla, I shall take care of the rest." Natsu said as he then ran off the battlefield.

"Hm, as usual the Fairy Tail Mages are running like cowards." Jose said. "It is quite ironic, hearing the words from a coward like you." Ur said, making Jose grit his teeth in rage. "SILENCE!" Jose yelled in anger, sending a Shade beam at Ur.

 _"And even if Fairy Tail manages to defeat all of our S-class Mages, our Trump Card will finish them once and for all!"_ Jose thought with a wicked smile.

 _ **At the same time, with Gajeel...**_

Gajeel and the other Phantom Lord Mages, were currently watching the battle going on in Magnolia.

"Well, this is boring. I was hoping to fight that Void Knight again." Gajeel said.

Suddenly, the wall crashed and in came Natsu, who kicked Gajeel in the face.

"BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!" Natsu yelled as he sent Gajeel to a wall, who then slowly got up.

"Well, finally shown yourself, Void Knight?" Gajeel said and got into fighting position, and then told the other Guild members not to interfere.

"Alright, it´s time to finish this! It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as he erupted himself in darkness.

 _"And this time, I have a trump card that will sure end you."_ Thought Gajeel as he grinned.

At the same time, in another part of the Phantom Lord robot, a black book with the letters of "Alastor" in red, had suddenly glowed golden.

 **And that´s it for chapter 13! I am sorry if you were bothered with some things, such as Pisces complaining about Lucy´s weight, but I couldn't resist, you couldn't see the battle between Elfman and Sol, and that I hasted a bit in the end, I even thought to make this longer, but I wanted to update soon as , I hope you loved the battles I gave. Sorry if you were bothered by the Aria vs Erza fight, since she defeated Aria in one strike, even though injured, but I wanted to make a little battle, and as well having Erza to use her Purgatory armor to defeat someone. I mean, it is one of her strongest armors, and yet barely defeats anyone.**

 **But anyway, you are probably wonder what Jose is having for trump card, what Gajeel is going to do to win and the mysterious book in the end. You will see more in the next chapter. Also, stay tuned for the Ur and Jose battle next chapter, which is something you don't see everyday!**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this, and if you did, please review, fav and follow, and until next time, see you later!**


	14. The Guild of Hope

**Sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

 **Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail, I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime. I would also like to thanks altajir95 for his ideas of spells I given to the characters in this fic.**

 **Chapter 14: Phantom Lord Arc Part 4: The Guild of Hope.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

Natsu kicked Gajeel in the stomach, which sent him in the air, and Natsu then jumped into the air and head-butted him in the head.

"ARGH!" Gajeel roared in pain and then landed on the ground. As he tried to come up, Natsu dove straight towards him, which Gajeel dodged at the last second, leading to Natsu punching the ground, making a massive hole.

" **Iron Dragon´s Foot Sword**!" Gajeel said as he transformed his leg into a sword resembling a saber as he tried to slash Natsu, who then grabbed it and used his **Magic** to transform it back to a normal leg, after which Natsu then threw Gajeel into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Well, is that all you got? I bet even a girl can fight longer than you." Natsu mocked, making Gajeel grit his teeth in anger.

"I told you... to SHUT UP!" Gajeel said and transformed his arm into a large hammer.

" **Iron Dragon´s Death Hammer**!" Gajeel said and swung his hammer, which Natsu grabbed the hammer with his hand, and turned it back with his **Magic** , and Natsu then gathered Darkness in his right fist and then punched Gajeel in the stomach.

Gajeel was sent back and coughed up blood, after which Natsu then continued to punch Gajeel in the face. With punch after punch, in rapid speed Gajeel had no chance to attack or defend himself, which Natsu then stopped and then pulled back his fist, and then prepared another powerful attack. " **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouted as he punched Gajeel in the face, sending him back on the floor.

Gajeel fell on the floor as if he was a rock in the ocean, after which he then slowly got up, but had a hard time due to his injuries as he was bloodied and bruised.

"Damn it... this guy is a demon..." Gajeel said as he coughed up blood.

"Surrender if you want to live, Black Steel. But don't expect me to let you escape, even if you surrendered." Natsu said.

Gajeel grit his teeth. "Don't fuck with me! You are going to learn a lesson of what happens when you mess with me!" Gajeel said, reached into his pocket and pulled out a black iron like metal in the shape of a square plate, which were big enough to be in the palm of his hand.

"With this, I shall teach this fucker not to screw with me!" Gajeel said as he remembered what Jose said.

 ** _Earlier, before Phantom Lord Attacked Fairy Tail in Magnolia..._**

"Yo, I heard you wanted to meet with me, Master." Gajeel said as Jose had ordered Gajeel to meet him.

"Redfox, it seems you had some trouble with Void Knight earlier." Jose said, making Gajeel look to the ground with silent anger.

"Once I see that asshole again, I am going to..." Gajeel said, but then Jose stopped. "Gajeel, I want you to have this." Jose said as he handed him a black iron plate.

"Huh? What is this?" Gajeel said. "A **Ethernano Enchanted** **Lacrima** , a **Lacrima** that can increase one´s **Magic** power beyond limit, which depending on what **Magic** the user has. It is an extremely rare **Lacrima** , so rare it was like finding a black pebble in a pile of millions of white ones. Use it well, not even I am sure how long it will last." Jose said as he handled it to Gajeel, who grinned as he held it in his hand.

 _ **Present...**_

"Gihi, it´s time to teach you what happens when you underestimate me." Gajeel said and then ate the **Lacrima**.

While Gajeel ate the **Lacrima** , which was like a snack for him, Natsu could only watch as he devoured it. Once he did, it was a moment of silent.

Then, Gajeel felt as if a million spikes on fire stabbed into his body, making him want to scream, but couldn't do that. His skin started to turn into iron scales, but unlike the previous iron, it was pitch black. His teeth got sharper, his hands turned into claws and his eyes turned yellow.

"Void Knight... it is time to face your doom..." Gajeel said, as the voice was now deep and cold as iron itself.

And with that, Gajeel disappeared in a blind speed, appearing before Natsu, who didn't noticed him and punched him in the stomach!

It caused Natsu to cough up blood, broke his ribs and damaged his internal organs, as Natsu was then sent through a wall, who then crashed through wall after wall, until he was outside and landed on a floor.

Gajeel then used his enchanted speed to get to Natsu and raised his fists to strike him, which Natsu then made a shield of darkness to block it, which lasted some seconds before Gajeel came through and penetrated it, but Natsu managed to get in front of him and punched him in the stomach.

But to Natsu's surprise, it did nothing, as the iron was harder than before, which caused Natsu's eyes to widen and Gajeel to grin, as he then punched Natsu in the face, sending into the floor, which then left a mark of rubble.

Natsu got up and checked his fist, which wwas bloodied from the attack he just did to Gajeel.

 _"Dammit, the iron body is harder than before. The_ _ **Lacrima**_ _he ate must have powered his_ _ **Magic**_ _to the point I can´t undo it. Had it been a normal human punch, the bones would be vaporized._ " Natsu thought and then Gajeel was in the air and then.

" **Black** **Iron Dragon´s Roar**!" Gajeel sent a stream of iron at Natsu, who dodged it, but then caused a hole big enough to have a dragon fit in on the floor.

"Gihi, scared, Void Knight? I am not surprised to see a Fairy Tail Mage being overpowered by me." Gajeel mocked.

Natsu simply stood up and gathered darkness in his hands, as he then replied back:

"If I am scared, shouldn't you be as well? I haven't even started." Natsu said and then got into battle position. "Bring it on, Iron Boy." Natsu said, as Gajeel dashed towards the pink haired **Dragon Slayer** , as Gajeel pulled his fist back and struck it towards Natsu´s face, who dodged it in the last second, which he then grabbed Gajeel´s fist and then smashed Gajeel into the ground.

Before Gajeel could get up, Natsu jumped into their and raised his foot while covering it in darkness.

" **Abyss Dragon´s High Sharp Kick**!" Natsu said as he then kicked Gajeel in the stomach, which gave him a bit of damage, but not as much as before.

Natsu then made a sword of darkness with his **Molding Magic** , which Gajeel then turned his arm into a pitch-black sword, which unlike earlier, was in the shape of the blade of a scythe, and was longer and thicker.

" **Black** **Iron Dragon's Death Sword**!" Gajeel said as he then struck with his sword, colliding it with Natsu´s.

As they both pushed each other, with the two Dragon Slayers gritting their teeth, before Natsu then pushed Gajeel away, jumped and raised his sword, before striking it down to Gajeel´s chest, making a wound which blood came out like a fountain.

 _"Impossible, why can he cut...?_ " Gajeel thought, but the pain overcame him. But before Natsu could launch another attack, he transformed his hand in a pole, but this time, it was much thicker, darker and had spikes sharp enough to permanently leave scars.

" **Black Iron Dragon's Sharp Club**!" Gajeel said, and struck with his iron club, which Natsu dodged it, hitting the ground, breaking into pieces.

"I have seen a girl hit better than you!" Natsu mocked. "Screw you!" Gajeel said and transformed his arms into black swords, which Natsu blocked with his sword of darkness.

Natsu then jumped away and then cross his arms in an x, as darkness then gathered around them.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Wither Cross**!" Natsu said as he then shot the darkness at Gajeel in a x-formation, which hit Gajeel, making him crash into a wall, which then broke to pieces.

Gajeel pulled himself up the rubble, as he was bleeding like crazy.

"God dammit... why don't you ever die?!" Gajeel roared.

Natsu simply walked towards Gajeel with his eyes shadowed.

"Why? Cause I am a Fairy Tail Mage. That´s enough to answer you." Natsu said.

 _ **Meanwhile, with the Fairy Tail mages battle against the Shades...**_

As the Fairy Tail Mages fought the **Shades** , they suddenly gathered and formed into a massive ball of blackness, which developed tentacles and red eyes, making it similar to a jellyfish.

"What the hell is going on...?" Wakaba said.

But then, to the Fairy Tail Mages' horror, it started to hit the Guild with its tentacles, breaking it into pieces.

"NO! STOP!" Levy screamed with tears coming from her eyes, as the others watched in horror.

"This can't be happening..." Macao said.

"The Guild, is getting wrecked..." Reedus said terrified.

The jellyfish landed hit after hit on the Fairy Tail guild building, the guild members of Fairy Tail could only scream and cry with horror as they saw not only their guild building, but their home, get destroyed.

Lucy and Yukino could only watch in horror and terror as the guild building was being ruined.

"I can´t believe what we are seeing." Yukino said with horror as she and Lucy rode on Pisces´ heads.

Lucy had her eyes shadowed as she started to cry.

 _"I´m sorry, everyone. It´s because of me this happened, so please forgive me..."_ Lucy thought.

"Lucy." Yukino said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. "Lucy, don't worry so much. They will handle this,be cause Natsu-sama told me, that Fairy Tail is strong and they will not surrender to despair." Yukino said.

Lucy brightened up a bit at hearing Yukino's statement. She was right, they might have destroyed the guild building, but not Fairy Tail, cause Lucy was a part of it and was stronger because of it.

"Ok. But then let's go help the others, as we are part of Fairy Tail as well." Lucy said, making Yukino smile a bit, before both of them flew to the battlefield while riding on Pisces.

 _ **With Ur and Jose...**_

As Ur watched in horror as the Fairy Tail guild building was being wrecked like an toy house, Jose laughed like a maniac.

"You and your guild is no more! We, Phantom Lord have already won! "Strongest Guild," Fairy Tail wasn't it to begin with!" Jose laughed.

"You are wrong." Ur said coldly as her eyes were shadowed. "What?" Said Jose. "Fairy Tail is strong for a reason. And that is because of their spirits and hearts. Gray didn't join them for nothing. It made Gray stronger than ever, making him capable of doing things he couldn't do before. As well as the rest of the members. I might have recently joined them, but they are something you can´t break their sprits." Ur said.

Jose grit his teeth.

"SILENCE!" Jose said and sent a wave of **Shades** at Ur.

"But you have now earned Fairy Tail´s wrath, and they won't forgive you for that." Ur said as she then sent a massive wave of ice at Jose, which collided and pushed against each other.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Jose said as his **Shades** pushed through Ur´s ice, which then both of their attack left and explosion of ice and darkness, leading into a massive cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Ur and Jose looked into each other's eyes fiercely.

"You are going to pay for that sin, Jose. Because as a member of Fairy Tail..." Ur said as she showed her Guild mark on her hand, which she then coated in **Ice Magic**.

"...I will bet my word on it..." Ur said.

 _ **With Natsu and Gajeel...**_

Gajeel laughed hysterically as the Fairy Tail Guild was destroyed by the giant Jellyfish-like Shade.

"You have lost! Your guild is no more! Nothing but a pile of debris!" Gajeel laughed like a maniac.

Suddenly, darkness gathered around Natsu, making Gajeel turned around to see Natsu covered in darkness, with his eyes glowing red as blood.

"What makes you think Fairy Tail is finished?" Natsu said, his voice cold as ice.

Gajeel was terrified, as despite the attack he gave Natsu in his enchanted form, Natsu was still breathing. But it didn't stop him from insulting Fairy Tail.

"YOUR GUILD IS ONLY A PILE OF WOOD! SOON THERE WON'T EVEN BE RUINS OF IT, AS FAIRY TAIL IS GOING TO MEET ITS END TODAY!" Gajeel shouted.

"Fairy Tail is more than our guild building. The building is where we gather and share our moments. But the spirit of the guild, is our hearts that make us the Guild that is wonderful. We live, laugh, cry, and fight, but even through that, we go on, even if they are the hardest times. Fairy Tail, is the Guild of Hope." Natsu said as he gathered **Magic** around himself.

"And during those times, we won't forgive anyone that tramples on our guild's pride, our hearts!" Natsu said, with Gajeel then replied back. "Then let´s finish this, Void Knight, because I shall make sure you don't speak any more bullshit!" Gajeel said and then transformed his hand into the head of a spear, which was in the shape of a triangle, sharp and pitch black as the night itself.

 _"And since I can feel the_ _ **Lacrima**_ _is starting to wear off, I need to finish this fucker fast."_ Gajeel thought and focused on his opponent.

"YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS ON IT!" Natsu shouted and then got engulfed in dark **Magic** energy.

 _"What the hell? This isn't the_ _ **Dragon Slayer Magic**_ _he used before, this is completely different..."_ Gajeel thought while blocking his hand in front of his face.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul: Deliora**!" Natsu said and then got covered by a pillar of dark energy, which then exploded into dark light, which then could be seen from the town of Magnolia.

As the pillar of dark energy died down, it then showed Natsu in his new form.

Natsu´s hair was now longer, as it reached to his mid back, had red eyes and sharper fangs. His arms and sides of his chest was covered by an armor that looked similar to Deliora, now had claws instead of hands, his legs and privateers where covered by dark armor and had a massive pointed horn like segments on his eye brows.

Gajeel was stunned what he saw, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You can't be serious, the info never told me Void Knight had this kind of **Magic**!" Said Gajeel.

"Ready to meet you end, Black Steel?" Natsu said, as his voice was now colder and demonic, while his eyes glowed blood red.

Gajeel grit his teeth in rage.

"AS IF I WILL BE DEFEATED BY A LOW-LIFE INSECT LIKE YOU!" Screamed Gajeel and Natsu then gathered a dark beam of energy in his right hand. "THEN BRING IT ON!" Natsu said and then prepared his attack.

" **Black Iron Dragon´s Death Gungnir**!" Gajeel said as he then shot the head of the spear like a rocket from his arm.

" **Death Moon Light**!" Natsu said as she fired the beam from his hand, engulfing Gajeel´s attack in seconds, much to Gajeel's horror as the attack completely consumed Gajeel.

It left a beam so large, it could be seen across Magnolia, as it was brighter than any light they had ever seen, and then, it disappeared like nothing happened.

As Natsu panted, he walked towards Gajeel, who had reverted back to his normal self, who was completely scorched, had marks across his body, his coat have been completely erased and was losing consciousness.

"Damn it... I can't believe... a pink haired asshole... defeated me..." Gajeel said as then lost the last bit of consciousness.

"It´s salmon, you asshole." Natsu said as he then went back to his original form.

"NATSU!" Erza said as she ran inside the chamber, which as Natsu then turned around to see the redheaded knight.

"Erza? Are you alright?" Natsu said as he rushed to his mate, as he wouldn't let anything happen to them. "Don't worry, everything is fine." Erza said as she then noticed Gajeel.

"So, you defeated Black Steel I see." Erza said. "Yeah, he was a bit tough later on, but I managed to beat him." Natsu said. Erza then explained that she managed to defeat one of the Element 4, Aria, as well as she came across Mira and Elfman, who defeated Sol, another Element 4 member. Natsu then told he defeated another one, Juvia, but then she had changed sides, after Jose had attacked her.

"I never thought Jose could stoop so low." Erza said as she tightened her fist in anger, but quickly loosened it once Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ur will make sure that Jose suffer." Natsu said as he then explained that Ur is now taking on Jose after she came in after Jose attacked Juvia.

"And now Juvia being is taken to safety by Happy, where she then will be treated soon." Natsu said. "And Jose will pay for harming Juvia too." Natsu said.

At the same time, the black book written "Alastor" on the cover, glowed and then before Natsu and Erza knew it, the floor started to shake, as the cracks between the bricks of the flow then started to glow in white lightning.

"What is going on?!" Erza said as she and Natsu took cover, an explosion of a pillar of white lightning coming from the ground.

 _ **With Ur and Jose...**_

"Damn that Redfox, getting defeated like that!" Jose said in rage as he grit his teeth.

"Don't look away from your opponent!" Ur said as she then sent a swarm of ice swords, which then Jose swapped away by sending a wave of darkness.

"I´m not done yet! **Ice Make: Ice Typhoons**!" Ur said as she then sent a dozen of small tornados with frozen, sharp ice whipping around to Jose, he channeled his **Magic** into the ground, which he then released in a geyser-like explosion, obliterating everything in its radius, forcing Ur to jump away.

" **Ghastly Eruption**!"

Jose then extended his left hand and charged his **Shade Magic** into it, as he then released ten **Shade** Trooper skulls.

" **Geist Detonation**!" Jose said as he sent the skulls at Ur, who made a shield of ice, which when the **Shade** skulls made contact with it, it exploded on impact, sending her to the ground. "I am only just getting started!" Jose said as he then summoned more of the phantoms who then hovered around Ur, which more and more ghosts gathered, which Jose turning his aura flower-like, which made strong winds and powerful shockwaves.

"Once the attack has reach its full maximum power, you will feel pain you have never felt before!" Jose said as he then laughed.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Ur said as she then used her **Ice Magic** to form five-pointed star of ice, big as a carriage.

" **Ice Make: Frost Star**!" Ur said she sent the attack to the flower like gathering of phantom.

" **Poltergeist Orchid**!" Jose said as he then let a massive amount of energy, which got in the shape of a pillar of darkness.

The attack of ice and the attack of ghosts clashed, mixing into a ball of black and white, as both flashed into lights of black and white.

It could be seen from the city of Magnolia, even far away from the city it was taking place. The ocean made waves, the earth shook and the sky got covered by the lights of the two fighting mages.

The Fairy Tail mages, including Gray, watched as he saw the clashing's of **Magics** appear right in front of him.

 _"I know that Lyon once said if Ur was still alive, she would be a Wizard Saint... but this is not what I expected! She was frozen and yet is on par with Jose?!"_ Gray thought as he then slammed his fist on the ground.

"Dammit... have I still not progressed enough...? Not gotten strong enough to protect anyone?" Gray said to himself, as a trio of **Shades** suddenly attacked him, which Gray then froze them.

"No! I can't whine here! I made a promise to Ur that I will move on and protect those who are dear to me!" Gray said as a mass of **Shades** surrounded him.

As the attacks clashed, the attacks of **Magic** finally resulted in an eruption and explosion of white and black.

It sent shockwaves and destroyed the buildings around Ur and Jose, as they both looked into their eyes. "Well, I am impressed, Ur. You truly have shown yourself worthy of the title of Wizard Saint. Too bad you won't live long enough to obtain it." Jose said while smirking at Ur, who simply gathered **Ice Magic** in her hands.

"As if I will die here, I just came back to life and show hope to a new generation of young Mages." Ur said.

"Don't be so foolish!" Jose said as he gathered his **Shades**.

"And your foolish "young Mages", as well as the old people and others, are going to be meet something that they never thought was possible." Jose said as his face got darker.

Ur only watched him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Ur said, which Jose simply smiled as dark as the night itself. "Absolute Despair." Jose said as the dark Magic surrounded him.

 _ **With Erza and Natsu...**_

As Natsu held Erza to protect her from the white pillar of lightning, which turned into bolts of lightning, and turned into a flash that made them barely able to see anything.

It then died down, making Natsu and Erza open their eyes to see a figure.

The figure had red eyes, pitch black hair and black horns in the shape of small goat horns on his forehead. He wore black long sleeved shirt, with the collar turned upwards, had white on the edges, black pants, and belt with a buckle that had the kanji for "lightning" on it, black shoes and black fingerless gloves.

"Wow, I never thought I would be summoned so early." The figure said while walking on the ground. "Who are you?" Erza asked, which the figure looked at him confused, before he let out an "oh" sound in realization.

"Sorry, sorry. I need to learn to address myself. The name´s Alastor, also known as "Alastor of the Storm," as well as an Etherious." Alastor said.

"Etherious?" Natsu said. "I have heard of them. They are the Demons from the Books of Zeref. But from what I have heard, they refuse to serve and follow any human, except their creator Zeref, despite being human himself." Erza said.

"Yes, we Etherious are a race seeing the human race as the most pathetic race to have ever existed, as even insects are superior to them. But I am bit different. I follow my own steps, and that is taking orders from people that are stronger than me, even if they are humans." Alasator said.

"So you joined Jose since he was stronger than you?" Natsu said. "Exactly. And once the S-class Mages of Phantom Lord was defeated, my role was to come and bring you all, death!" Alastor said as his face darkened.

 _ **With Ur and Jose...**_

"YOU HAVE CONTROL OF AN ETHERIOUS?!" Ur screamed terrified after Jose explained. "Impossible, Etherious are a race that would never work for a human... why did one suddenly work for you... no matter how demonic like you are, you are a human, something that the Etherious would never work for." Ur said, while Jose grinned.

"Yes, it was indeed hard to find one, but after so long time, I finally found the perfect one. One of the Demons of Zeref, "Lightning Demon," Alastor." Jose said darkly, which made Ur frozen in terror.

She had heard stories of Alastor, a feared Demon in the books of Zeref, who could bring entire cities to ashes with his lightning powers.

 _"Natsu, whatever you do, you must be careful, Alastor´s different than any foe you've ever met before."_ Ur thought while Jose laughed maniacally.

 _ **With Erza and Natsu...**_

"So you are a demon, huh?" Natsu said as he then gathered darkness in his hands and then charged at the Demon. "Natsu, wait!" Erza tried to stop him, but failed. "No matter what you are, I turn you into oblivion!" Natsu said as he ran, with Alastor then sighing and then spoke. "Well, it seems like I have to go the usual way: Killing you." Said Alastor and shot a beam of lightning at Natsu, who dodged it and it went to a wall, causing it to hit the wall, making a large explosion. Erza was caught in it and blown away.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed and ran to her side, grabbing her bridal style. "You okay?" Asked Natsu, which Erza blushed a bit before she jumped down. "I'm okay." Erza said. "Sorry for that." Said Natsu, which then Erza replied back. "Don't blame yourself. It was him that sent the attack." Erza said as she and Natsu faced Alastor, who was covered with electricity.

"Well, if you want to live, you need to stop focusing on that chick." Alastor said. "NO ONE ORDERS ME TO DO THAT!" Natsu said as he then sent a beam of darkness from his fists at the Demon, who blocked it with his left fist, making it touch, disappear into pieces and the electricity was still on.

Erza and Natsu were surprised as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"What?!" Erza said. "I don't believe it... why didn't it erase it?" Natsu said.

"It seems you missed a thing. Your **Magic** makes you able to erase others **Magics** into thin air, but I, as well as other Etherious don't use **Magic**. We use something different, which are called  Curses." **(A/N: Yes, I am going to use underlines for Curses from now on.)** said the Demon.

"The Curse I use, is Electro Curse." Alastor said as he was then got engulfed into lightning. "The Curse that makes me able to use Lightning." Alastor said and then shot a beam of lightning at Natsu and Erza.

Natsu and Erza barely dodged as it caused a massive fire explosion, sending them away.

"If you say your power is lightning..." Erza said and then **Re-Quipped** into her **Lightning Empress Armor** , which is an armor with light blue and golden armor, with white cloths, black gloves and stockings, as well as a light yellow headband with bowties on each side on her hair. Her weapon was a spear with a round, flat object with a symbol on.

" **Lightning Empress Armor**! This armor makes me fight with and resist lightning." Erza said, which Alastor raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Hm, this could be interesting." Alastor said, while Natsu ran towards him with his fists covered in darkness.

"Don't forget about me, asshole!" Natsu said as he then struck his fist in darkness on Alastor, who blocked it with his fore arm. "Don't forget your **Magic** doesn't work against  Curses." Alastor said.

"But I can still use it to kick your ass!" Natsu said as he then kicked Alastor in the face, sending him into the wall.

Erza then jumped into the air and then prepared her attack.

" **Lightning Bolt**!" Erza said as he sent a beam of blue lightning at Alastor from her spear, which Alastor made a shield of lightning, making it disappear.

"Not done yet! **Lightning Wave**!" Erza slashed her spear, sending a wave of electricity at Alastor, who then pointed his hand as he gathered lightning in a twisting ball, which then he prepared to launch. " Spiraling Thunder!" Alastor sent the lightning attack in a spiraling shot, which engulfed Erza attack, and straight towards her, which she then dodged at the last second. The attack Alastor sent made a hole in the wall, big enough to have an elephant go through.

"What power... this truly is a Demon from the Books of Zeref." Erza said as she awed at Alastor´s power.

"And I wasn't even fighting seriously. I thought you were nothing but a pair of pests, but you are more resistant than I thought." Alastor said as he then gathered a large amount of lightning, which danced around him, sending bolts everywhere.

Natsu grit his teeth as he then had his hand covered in darkness. "I see. But then I shall fight seriously too, because until now, I haven´t been fighting for real." Natsu said and got engulfed in darkness.

"It´s time to taste the dark." Natsu said.

"Even though it looked like you weren't playing with me." Alastor said as he sweat dropped.

"Oh shut up!" Natsu said as he jumped towards Alastor and tried to punch him in the face, which Alastor used his lightning-enchanted speed to dodge as he then was behind Natsu, ready to strike.

"Natsu! Jump into the air!" Erza said as she then swirled her spear before stabbing it into the ground, cause the floor to glow blue with electricity coming from the cracks.

Natsu did was he was told as the attack spread on the floor as it electrocuted Alastor.

" **Thundering Ground**!" Erza said and then lightning on the floor turned into a flash of bright light, it then died down to reveal Alastor with no injuries.

Natsu, who held onto a wall as Alastor stood still on the ground, with Erza and him still being in shock what they didn't believe what they saw.

"And as you see, I am immune to lightning as well." Alastor said, which then Erza then changed into a new armor.

"I see. Then I shall attack you with something other than lightning." Erza said and got into her **Flame Empress Armor**.

"Don't think you will make any difference with changing your armor." Alastor said, which then Natsu dove towards him with his arms covered in darkness, while Erza ran to him with her fire sword.

" **Solar Blaze**!" Erza sent a wave of flames at Alastor, while Natsu launched his attack. " **Abyss Dragon´s Black Cross**!" Natsu said as he sent a beam of darkness in the shape of a cross.

Both the attacks came at Alastor, who made a shield of lightning once again, blocking the attacks and then pointed his hands at both Erza and Natsu.

"Dual of Bolts!" Alastor sent two beams of lightning bolts at Natsu and Erza, each beam from his arms hitting each of them.

Erza and Natsu could barely dodge the attacks, but the attacks only hit their waists, but caused an enormous amount of pain and damage to them.

Both Natsu and Erza landed on the ground, clutching their waists in pain as they leaked blood from them.

"Damn it, this guy is tough." Natsu said as he was clutching his stomach in pain. "I agree with you Natsu, but we won´t be taken down like this, will we?" Erza said as she smirked, which Natsu responded with a grin.

"Yeah, we shall show him what we are made of." Natsu said as he and Erza then ran towards Alastor, who then raised his palm, gathering lightning in the sky, before throwing his arm down ward.

"Electro Fall!" Alastor as lightning bolts fell on the ground like rain, which Natsu then made a dome of darkness around himself and Erza, protecting them from the lightning, but it went through the dome.

"No matter what you use, my Curse shall end you two..." Alastor said, but got silent as he saw a hole one ground, and before he knew it, Erza and Natsu came from the ground in front of him, with Erza in her **Flight Armor** , while Natsu had his right hand coated in darkness.

" **Sound Wave Impale**!" Erza said as she impaled Alastor in the stomach.

" **Abyss Dragon's Vortex Strike**!" Natsu punched Alastor in the face with his fist in spiraling darkness.

The attacks sent Alastor to the wall, which then broke into pieces, as then rubble fell down. With both Natsu and Erza panting, Alastor came from the rubble, with some marks on him, but was still able to hold on.

"It seems like I underestimated you two, but that doesn't mean you are close to defeating me. Did thy rest of the S-class Mages get beaten by you?" Alastor said.

Erza panted. "Why do you work for Phantom Lord in the first place?" Erza asked, which then Alastor responded with a sigh. "I guess since both of you are going to die, I shall tell you the story." Alastor said.

 _ **With Jose and Ur...**_

"As you see, four years ago, I started to search after Demons from the Books of Zeref, also known as Etherious, which I could use as a weapon against Fairy Tail. But unfortunately, the Etherious were stubborn and would never let to work with a human. But then, after some time, I finally found one. "Alastor of the Storm," the Lightning Demon." Jose said.

Ur simply looked at him horrified, as Jose actually had a Demon in his control.

"And the reason? It is as simple as walking. Alastor worked with me as I was stronger, which I proved by showing off my strength." Jose said as he boasted. "And that´s not all. By connecting a **Organic Link** to Alastor to the S-class Mages of Phantom Lord, once they were defeated, Alastor would rise and kill them all!" Jose said as he laughed maniacally, while Ur had her eyes shadowed.

 _ **With Natsu and Erza fighting Alastor...**_

"And that´s why I am working with Porla." Alastor said. "So you are working with Jose because he showed off his strength?" Natsu asked and then coated himself in darkness as Erza then **Re-Quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor**. "Even if you said so, we will not falter in fear in front of you." Natsu said as he and Erza prepared for their next attack.

"I can see the reason why Jose needed a Demon to handle you, you are truly a pest." Alastor said and gathered lightning.

"It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and then he and Erza went to attack the demon.

 _ **Back with Ur and Jose...**_

Ur gathered her **Ice Magic** in her hands. "So you are willing to let your comrades get hurt to have what you want. Let´s see if you can show off your strength to save you from this one!" Ur said and then formed an ice spear with the size of a tree, with the spear head in the shape of a diamond, and then said:

" **Ice Make: Jewelry Spear**!" Ur sent the spear at Jose at great speed, who then got into a crouched stance, as he then gathered ghosts in his hands and then projected them to Ur.

" **Wraith´s Hood**!" Jose sent a beam of dark energy at Ur, which then clashed with her attack, which resulted in an explosion, which flashed the sky in black and white.

Once it turned down, it showed Ur with her **Ice Magic** gathered around her, while Jose had his **Shade Magic** around him.

"I never thought I would say this, but I am impressed. If your attack didn't counter, the land would be incinerated and you would be burned like a coal." Jose said.

"And even if you burned me, it wouldn't be enough to stop me from ending you." Ur said. "Don't talk such nonsense!" Jose said as he then summoned his ghosts and melded his **Magical** aura with the ghost´s essences.

"I shall show you why Phantom Lord is worthy of being the number one Guild in Fiore!" Jose said and then manifested the ghost's essences in the form of a giant skeleton.

" **Veil of the Death God**!" Jose said and then had his right arm raised, which the giant skeleton did the same and then smashed its hand on the ground as it followed Jose´s movements, breaking the ground to pieces.

Ur barely made it away, as the ground to a massive deep line on it. Ur then crossed her arms in an x-pattern, gathered **Ice Magic** in them and then spoke:

" **Ice Make: Wings of the Ice Angel**!" Ur said as she then let her hands down, sending the blades of ice wings to the skeleton, breaking it pieces, as it caused an x-shaped mark on Jose´s chest, making him scream in pain and blood came from his chest and mouth like a fountain. As Jose clutched his chest in pain, the skeleton crumbled to ashes, as Ur then said:

"Surrender Jose, it is the only way for you if you want to live." Ur said, making Jose fill with rage.

"AS IF I'M GOING TO SURRENDER! I AM THE GUILD MASTER OF THE MIGHITEST GUILD!" Jose screamed in rage as he then summoned a wave of darkness behind him, which then turned into spears as he then yelled:

" **Styx Impalement**!" Jose sent the spears at Ur, who then made a shield of Ice, as Jose then made the ghosts form into a sword big as a hill.

" **Specter Grenade!** " Jose formed a spinning orb of **Magic** Energy into the palm of his hand, and threw it at Ur who dodged, causing an explosion which shook the ground a bit.

" **Sword of Hades**!" Jose said as waved his hand, slashing it at Ur who dodged it by jumping into the air and then froze the massive ice sword with her **Magic**.

As Ur landed on the ground, she then spoke. "Jose! It´s time to finish this!" Ur said as she then gathered **Ice Magic** around herself, making Jose grin and then gathered his **Magic**. "I see. But then let´s finish this with my Ultimate **Spell**! Not even your corpse will be left after this." Jose said as he then released his spirits through a giant vortex, as then a dark mist was cast upon the surrounding area. The ghosts then spiraled around, before they disappeared into the mist. The mist then clears and then Jose was hovering above the target while the Phantom Lord Guild Master´s fists were enveloped with purple energy.

"Ur, you shall have the honor to let me show you the strength Phantom Lord possess!" Jose said.

"Don't you mean the end of Phantom Lord?" Ur mocked, making Jose angry.

"SILENCE!" Jose yelled and then the ghosts manifested into two beams, both of which went straight at Ur, honing in on her.

As Ur´s aura became pure white, with **Ice Magic** gathered and collected around her, she manifested an enormous tornado of ice that resembled a white rose.

"Taste this, Fairy Tail Mage!" Jose said and then:

" **River of Souls**!" Jose projected his **Magic** into a beam which was stronger than the previous two at Ur.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Jose said as he sent his attack at Ur.

Ur sent the white rose´s vines at Jose´s attack. As the attacks touched it each other, the vines of Ur´s attack overcame Jose´s, much to his shock and before he knew it, the vine ensnared the Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

"What...? What is going on, I can't move or even use **Magic**...?" Jose said and then Ur grabbed her left forearm and then prepared another attack.

" **Ice Make Unlimited: White Rose**!" Ur said, as then suddenly, an ice explosion was erupted, which then towered into the air, making everyone on the battlefield of Magnolia see it, taking it in the form of a large bush with spiky leaves, as with was covered white roses that were white.

With Natsu, Erza and Alastor, they shielded their eyes to protect themselves from the pure white light, as everyone in Fairy Tail looked in awe and covered their eyes and then, the **Shades** disintegrated to nothing, one by one, until no one was left.

"The **Shades**... they are disappearing." Alzack said as the **Shades** surrounding him and Bisca disappeared.

"Jose... has been defeated... WE HAVE WON!" Levy said, as the rest of the Fairy Tail mages shouted in victory as The Guild Master of Phantom Lord was defeated.

As Erza and Natsu smiled after they saw the **Shades** disappeared, as Fairy Tail had won. "Jose is defeated. We have won." Erza said with a smile of relief. Natsu grinned. "Well, it seems like Jose doesn't have the "overwhelming power" you said..." Natsu said while he and Erza turned around to face Alastor, but stopped once he and Erza saw that he wasn't there. "Hey, were did he go?" Erza said.

Back to Ur, the female **Ice Make** Mage looked into the massive tower bush, which then slowly broke down to reveal Jose, whose skin had become blue and was shivering with cold.

"Damn it... what is this... pain... I am freezing and feeling pain at the same time...!" Jose said as he felt if thousand ice sword stabbed under his skin.

" **White Rose** is a **Spell** that causes the opponent to feel pain and cold at the same time, causing major damage and pain on the inside. Surrender Jose. You have already lost." Ur said.

 _"And depending on the opponent's_ _ **Magical**_ _power, it will take more and more_ _ **Magic**_ _for the user, making me unable to use_ _ **Ice Magic**_ _for a while until I have recharged."_ Ur thought while panting and sweating, but got back to reality when she saw Jose slowly went to her while shaking.

"Dotn screw with me, you whore." Jose said and he raised his fist.

"I AM THE STRONGEST GUILD MASTER OF THE STRONGEST GUILD! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" Jose screamed as he pulled back his fist, ready to punch, but then stopped once Alastor was teleported in front of him with his Lightning Powers, as the demon grabbed Jose´s face.

"Alastor, what the hell are you doing?!" Jose said. "Doing our promise. If you were more powerful than me, I would work for you, but since you aren´t, I'm going to break that promise." Alastor said as he charged his hand he held Jose´s face with in lightning.

"Alastor, you..." Jose said, but before he could finish, Alastor then unleashed massive torrent of Lightning.

"Lightning King Pillar!" Alastor said as he sent a massive pillar of white lightning, killing Jose by disintegrating him to dust, while destroying the Phantom Lord robot.

The attack flashed into the sky, making the previous one looked like a firework, as the Phantom Lord Robot went to pieces.

With Natsu and Erza, then escaped the Phantom Lord Machine before it was annihilated and landed on the ground. Once they did, the other Fairy Tail mages gathered and then Ur came down.

"Ur!" Natsu, Erza and Gray said as they rushed to her side. "Don't worry, I am fine, I currently can´t use anymore **Magic**." Ur said as she then collapsed in Natsu´s arms. "I can´t blame you, since your opponent was a Wizard Saint, but I knew you would win." Natsu said with a grin, which made Ur smile too, as she saw on Natsu´s face he didn't doubt Ur would win.

"Sorry to ruin the moment you two, but we have new problems." Gray said, as he, Natsu, Erza, Ur and the rest of Fairy Tail looked into the sky too see Alastor floating in the sky while being in Lightning, as it made the sky look like it was in thunderstorm.

"It´s Alastor." Erza said. "ALASTOR?! I have read about him, who is a Demon of Zeref´s Books, who is known for laying enitre cities to waste!" Levy screamed in terror. "You mean that is the same as Lullaby and Deliora?!" Lucy said.

The Lightning Demon looked down on the mass of Fairy Tail Mages, as well the people terrified of Alastor.

"It seems like since I have nothing to do, and since it´s only pathetic humans, it seems I shall erase this city from the World." Alastor said as he got engulfed into more lightning.

"Not if we stop you." Erza said as she and Natsu got into fighting stance.

"Happy! Fly me to him!" Natsu said as Happy then grabbed Natsu and then flied to the air, while Erza flied with her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** on.

"Hm, it seems as if you humans are stubborn as usual to let me defeat you." Alastor said and then sent a bolt of Lightning at the trio of Fairy Tail Mages.

They dodged the attack, which then the lightning instead hit a land far away from Magnolia, which then caused a massive explosion in the distance.

Erza made a swarm of swords behind her as she then attacked. " **Storm Sword**!" Erza sent them all at Alastor, who swiped them all away with a wave of lightning. " **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu sent a beam of darkness from his mouth at Alastor, who made a shield to block the attack. Erza then **Re-quipped** into her **Black Wing Armor** and tried to slash Alastor, but the demon then countered her by sending a lightning bolt at her stomach, sending her flying to the ground.

"ERZA! Why you... **Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said in rage as he then tried to kick Alastor in the face, but failed as Alastor grabbed Natsu and then threw him and Happy to the ground.

The duo landed on the roof of a tall building, the same as Erza landed.

"ERZA! NATSU!" Are you two alright?" Happy asked worried. "Yeah, just some bruises." Natsu said as he and Erza looked into the sky, Alastor gathering Lightning as he was ready to destroy Magnolia.

"Damn it, that guy is on a different league than Jose." Natsu said. "I agree with you." Erza said. "I wished I could use more **Take Over Magic** , but then it would drain me too much energy." Natsu said. "If we only could combine... wait, that is!" Erza said and then. "Natsu. I think I have an idea, but you've got to be prepared." Erza said. "I am always prepared, so tell me what to do!" Natsu said with a grin.

"We are going to attack with **Unison Raid**." Erza said. " **Unison Raid**?" Natsu said. "Yeah, it is when two mages unite two **Magics** into one, but it is extremely difficult to use. But even though it is the first time we will use it, we need to do something before Fairy Tail and Magnolia is erased." Erza said. "But what are we waiting for? Let´s do it!" Natsu said and got coated into darkness.

Alastor, looked at them with an annoyed look.

"No matter what you throw at me, the result will be the same!" Alastor said as he then gathered a white lightning ball which was big as the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

"Natsu!" Erza said and **Re-quipped** into one of her most powerful Armors, her **Armadura Fairy Armor** , which was a pink armor with pink feather and flower pedal like decorations, with two pink flower pedal like wings on her hair.

" **Re-Quip: Armadura Fairy Armor**!" Erza said and then Natsu grabbed Erza´s sword, which had a pink hilt, pink wings and a blue pearl at the center of it.

"It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and then Natsu and Erza, while holding each other's hand on Erza´s sword, the pointed it at Alastor, with darkness and green energy swirling around the blade of the sword.

" **Unison Raid: Abyss Dragon´s Fairy Burst**!" Natsu and Erza said at the same time as they sent a beam of green energy with darkness swirling around it at Alastor.

"Lightning King Judgement!" Alastor said as he then turned the ball of white lightning into a beam, which then straight for Erza and Natsu´s attack.

As the attacks hit each other's, causing the sky to be flashed into lights of different colors, and then, suddenly, before Alastor knew it, the united attack of Erza and Natsu pierced though the lightning attack, and then, into the demon, engulfing him.

 _"IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Alastor thought as then a massive explosion was shown, which could be seen from miles from Magnolia, as the explosion then died down, to reveal a blackened and scorched Alastor, falling to another part of Magnolia.

After a moment of silence, the Fairy Tail Mages and the Magnolia Citizens shouted a war cry, as the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was over.

Erza and Natsu fell down on the ground, panting with Happy looming over them.

"Well, it seems like we did it, Natsu." Erza said while she panted, and then returned to her regular armor. Natsu grinned as he panted. "What do you expect? We are Fairy Tail, that´s why we could do it." Natsu said with a grin.

The Phantom Lord War was finally over, and with that, a new story to come, and a new adventure to begin.

 **And that´s it for chapter 14. Wow, finally finished with it. It took me some time to be finished, but I finally finished with it. I would like to thank you all for your support, OCKA (the short name for Omni Creator Kami of Anime) for his beta reading and altajir95 for his ideas for spells for Jose, Ur, and Natsu´s and Erza´s Unison Raid.**

 **If you are wondering, yes I will continue to have the Curses to be underlined, so that you know that, and you are wondering why Natsu´s attacks in his demon forms, as well as when he fought Deliora, isn't underlined, is cause first, I never thought of that underlined Curse idea, and Natsu´s attack will be written as that until later.**

 **The reason I wanted to make Natsu not able to erase Alastors powers, cause I wanted to give some limits, but don't worry, I will make Natsu able to erase Curses in the future.**

 **But next chapter will be the end of the Phantom Lord Arc and one more thing, I am gonna skip the Loke Arc, since we all know how that went and I will replace with another one of mine, and you are going to like it. But see you all next time, and don't forget to review, favorite and follow, because that will be awesome. Bye!**


	15. A True Home

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. I am glad you liked my last chapter, with some questions there and there, which I will answer one of them now:**

 **Phantomsoul2015: No, Alastor is not based on the Sword from the Devil May Cry series, the name and his Lightning powers where coincidental. The one who came up with the name, was altajir95, which I am grateful for, and I came up with the Electro when I searched for Curses for Alastor.**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning! Contains lemons!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 15: Phantom Lord Final: A True Home.**

Alastor fell down on the ground, which was far away from Magnolia, as smoke and bruises covered him. He crashed down on the ground, leaving a massive crater big enough to fit a dragon in it.

 _"Shit, that attack was something I have never seen before... if I were in my Etherious form, I..."_ Alastor thought as he was unable to move, but then, a figure in a black cloak with the hood covering its head approached.

"What the...?" Alastor tried to say, but couldn't due to his injuries.

"Fafafafa, it has been a while since we last saw each other, Ala-kun." The figure said, which then Alastor could only pass out due to his injuries before he knew what was going to happen.

 _ **Later, with Fairy Tail...**_

As the Guild mages of Fairy Tail started to rebuild their guild building, a group of Rune Knights came to ask about the things that happened in the week, such as the war and the cause of Jose Porla´s death, which the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, who had recovered and awakened from his coma, had explained after Ur had told that Alastor, a Demon of Zeref had killed him.

The Rune Knights, as well as the Magic Council, couldn't believe that they let someone have their hands on a Demon of Zeref again, like the Lullaby Incident, which was a great disgrace for them.

Sometime after the Rune Knights had left, Natsu, Gray and Erza were working in the construction site for the Fairy Tail guild.

"The war sure did leave some ruins for us, huh?" Gray said with his arms behind his legs, wearing only his white boxers as he lifted a large piece of wood.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza scolded while wearing a construction worker's outfit and helmet, which lead to Gray panicking as he then searched for his clothes.

Natsu, who was putting the walls together, was shirtless, which showed his extremely muscular body glistering with sweat.

A certain bluenette, named Juvia, was hiding from Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. After her battle with Natsu, she was taken care of by her former enemy guild, which made Juvia wonder why they took care of her, since she was their enemy.

Lucy, the girl Phantom Lord was requested to capture, told her that Happy said that Natsu told everyone she was ok, which was enough for Lucy and the others to help her heal.

After that and some thinking that someone actually took care of her, she then started to stal- I mean go and learn more about the man who had appeared on her thoughts recently, Natsu Dragyama.

As she watched Natsu work, she couldn't help but blush and even have a bit of a nosebleed as she saw Natsu shirtless, as his hard and perfectly shaped abs were shown, and the sweat made it glitter in the sunlight.

 _"Natsu-sama´s body is incredible, which makes Juvia want to be the sweat... what I am thinking? I need to become a better wife I want to make him love Juvia!"_ Juvia thought as she then imagined herself being the perfect wife for Natsu.

"Natsu, is everything going smooth here?" Lucy said as she entered the scene, making Juvia stop her fantasies with Natsu.

"A LOVE RIVAL?!" Juvia mentally shouted, while she tried to make sure she didn't reveal herself.

"Everything is going perfect, at this rate, we will be able to have our new guild building before we know it." Natsu said as he hammered the wall, which led to it being smashed to pieces. "Oops." Natsu said as he sweat dropped and the others dropped their jaws.

"Maybe you should do something else, like not construction." Lucy said as she sweat dropped. _"And I think I now know why we hadn't been finished with it._ " Gray thought.

"I am going home, see you guys later. Coming Happy?" Natsu asked the blue cat, with Happy responded with an `Aye!´.

After an hour of walking, they were finally at Natsu´s house as the two entered it and then laid in their respective hammocks.

As Natsu thought of the recent events that happened, mostly with the fights with their rival guild, such as Juvia, when she joined that guild that she wasn't even seen as a person, but a tool, when she could have joined Fairy Tail, as they would treat her as a friend.

Another thing was with Gajeel. He was the second **Dragon Slayer** other than himself he has met in his life, with the first being Laxus.

Since the events, Gajeel hadn't been found since Natsu had defeated him. No one knew where he was or where he went, or even if he was alive.

But the fights weren't the only thing he was thinking, but also Lucy´s past as well. As a child, Natsu had visited the Heartfilia manor where he was about to give back the **Key** to Aquarius, which the Heartfilia family was ever grateful to him. After that, he met Lucy, which he would reunite with later on.

But after the Phantom Lord war was over, Lucy then told about some years after Natsu left, her mother Layla died in a carriage accident after being assaulted by a band of bandits, which caused her dad, Jude, to become neglectful and think more of his business than his daughter, making Lucy unable to forgive him as she left home.

As Natsu never met Jude in the past due to the fact that he was on a business trip, he had hoped that Jude was a good man and a great dad, but instead was actually the opposite, making Natsu want to punch him.

But those thoughts where tossed aside, as Natsu then remembered that since Layla´s death, Aquarius had become Lucy´s Spirit, as well as her first friend beside Natsu.

When Natsu thought about it, if it wasn't for him, Lucy would be alone while having her old man Jude not thinking of her, as Natsu didn't want to think of what that could have led to.

Natsu then got off his hammock and then noticed it was starting to get dark, as Natsu then slowly left his hammock and saw that Happy was still asleep, as he didn't want to wake the blue cat, he then stealthily left his home and walked into town, as he made his way to a certain blonde´s apartment.

 _ **A bit later, with Lucy...**_

 _"And with that, Mama, the Phantom Lord Affair was solved."_ Lucy thought as she wrote in her book, which she then got to her bed to think of the Phantom Lord War´s events.

 _"So much has been happening. First Yukino and Ur joining the guild, then our guild building got wrecked, Team Shadow Gear got attacked, but Natsu was there and so on."_ Lucy thought as so much had been happening.

But then suddenly, she remembered that Elfman said that Yukino looked like Lisanna. He had a point, since Levy showed an image of Lisanna one day, which were clearly identical to her.

As Lucy thought about Yukino´s resemblance to Lisanna, she then remembered the times they had, as they fought in the Guild War. But then, she also remembered that Natsu, who made Yukino join, also prevented Levy to be harmed and protected Erza from the Jupiter cannon.

And then, she remembered the times she fought alongside Yukino, a fellow Celestial Spirit Mage, which was something she didn't do every day. At the last weekend, Yukino lived with Lucy in her apartment, after which Yukino said that she would have her own apartment in the future after she had done some jobs to have money to rent one.

But tonight, Yukino was sleeping over at Levy, since Yukino did want to know the others guild members better, which Lucy didn't blame her for.

As she looked into the roof, she thought of Natsu, who had been on her thoughts lately. After their first visits years ago, Lucy thought of the Pink-Haired Mage time after time, but ever since she saw him again in Hargeon, her thoughts for Natsu had become brighter than usual.

Before Lucy could think more, a sudden knock was heard on her window, causing her to turn to see Natsu at the other side of it.

"Huh? Natsu?" Lucy said and then opened her window, letting Natsu in.

"Yo Lucy, I hope I can come in for a moment." Natsu said as he then went in.

"Sure, at least you came in this time without intruding." Lucy said as Natsu then sat at the other side of Lucy´s bed in indian style.

"Lucy, there is something I want to tell to you." Natsu said. "What is it?" Lucy asked, which then Natsu took a deep breath and then spoke. "Do you see me as a friend?" Natsu asked.

It was so sudden, Lucy´s face turned red. If she saw him as a friend? Sure, Lucy did, since they were having good times, going on adventures and those times Natsu protected her.

But during those moments, mostly the latest ones, Lucy saw Natsu as more than just a friend.

As her eyes were shadowed, she slowly went to Natsu, who then spoke again. "Lucy...?" Natsu said, but before he could say more, Lucy grabbed his face and then replied back. "Sorry Natsu, but I see you more than friend..." Lucy said and then suddenly she kissed Natsu!

Natsu's eyes widened at first, but then went with the kiss, as he then started to wrestle with the blonde´s tongue, fighting each other for dominance, which then Lucy finally let Natsu´s tongue in her mouth.

After some time, they finally let go of each other, as they looked into their eyes while panting, until Natsu finally broke the silence.

"Don't worry Lucy, because I too see you as more than a friend." Natsu said with a grin, making Lucy smile and cry tears of joy as the pink haired man admitted his feelings, which they then kissed again, this time, with more passion.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Natsu pushed Lucy down the bed, as she laid on her back on the blankets while kissing her pink haired lover. They let go once again, but this time, Natsu took off his shirt, showing his well-defined muscles, hardened abs and perfect 6-pack, which made Lucy blush like crimson as she then took of her shirt, showing her massive breasts, which were barely contained in a black bra.

"May I?" Natsu asked, polite, as Lucy then answered. "Take them off, Dragon Boy." Lucy said with a seductive smirk, making Natsu grin, and without wasting any second, he took the bra off and dropped it on the ground, making Lucy´s enormous orbs of flesh be free for the world to see, as the small, pink nipples where hardened by the mere sight of being seen by Natsu.

Speaking of him, Natsu then grabbed one of her breasts and kneaded them between with his hands, making Lucy moan, feeling something, she never thought would be so good.

 _"This is way better than the smutty novels I read!"_ Lucy thought with lust, as Natsu´s simple act made her feel better than in her entire life, and it was only the beginning.

Lucy´s boobs were so large that when Natsu kneaded them with his hands, the flesh where coming through his fingers like dough.

Natsu then started to suck and kiss her breast, as he never wanted to let go of it, as Natsu licked on her tits, as played with them like toys. As Natsu play with her boobs, took the opportunity to Lucy take of her skirt, socks and boots, showing her black string panties.

Natsu then started to grab both of her tits and mashed them together, making Lucy´s tiny, pink nipples touch each other's, making the blonde moan. Natsu then started to kiss them, before he moved his head lower and lower, where he then eventually came down to her stomach, where he noticed Lucy had taken off her pants.

"Wow, no wonder you are from a rich family, these panties must have cost a fortune." Natsu said.

Lucy blushed like a cherry. "HEY! I bought them like any other girl at a regular store." Lucy defended in a comical way. "Oh really?" Natsu said as he then grabbed the panties Lucy, bringing them slowly of her, as the panties went between her legs, touching the smooth skin.

"Well, I can see this is something you don't wear as underwear." Natsu teased as he showed the panties, with the strings were so thin, if it was any thinner, it would be used to sew clothing.

Before Lucy could say anything, Natsu then took a look at her shaven maidenhood, which made Lucy blush.

"Don't stare, it´s embarrassing." Lucy said, which then a grinning Natsu. "Don't worry, I will do more than just staring." Natsu said and then inserted his tongue into Lucy´s most private part.

"OH, DEAR LORD!" Lucy screamed and panicked in a comical way, as she was thankful she closed the window, or then the entire town would´ve heard her.

As Natsu licked her snatch like a bear liking honey from a beehive, without the bees of course, Natsu grabbed her ass cheeks and licked more into her snatch.

Lucy got redder, as she then panted as if steam came from her mouth, as her mind was blinded by lust caused by Natsu.

Natsu licked nonstop, as the Pink Haired Mage licked the walls of Lucy maidenhood, as the walls of flesh touched the wet tongue of Natsu. He then took out his tongue and licked the entrance, as he then put his tongue into her again, as he then gave some more squeezed to her ass cheeks. Natsu keep licking as he then spanked her ass, giving Lucy a cute "squeak."

As a half an hour flew by, Lucy reached her climax.

"Natsu! I am about too...!" Lucy said, but Natsu stopped her. "Don't worry, let it all on me." Natsu said, which Lucy smiled as a response of understanding and after some licking, she then exploded with her juices into Natsu´s face, as Natsu licked them off his face.

"Wow, what man you are Natsu." Lucy said as she panted, with Natsu grinning evilly, as he then got prepared. "And I am going to show you more!" Natsu said, making Lucy gulp with fear and worry.

As Natsu then stopped licking the juices off his face, he then inserted his finger into her, and then started to kneed her right breast.

"Ah, Natsu!" Lucy said as Natsu groped her breast in circles, while taking his finger in and out of her maidenhood, as Natsu then started to lick her nipples.

Despite Natsu´s mouth work earlier with her nipples, Lucy was still not used to it yet. Natsu then put his head in between the blonde Heartfillia´s massive cleavage, as he then took his fingers out of her womanhood, to then kneed and play with her tits with his hands.

It was truly amazing! Natsu never thought a woman's breasts would be so big, the cleavage actually gave Natsu room for him to breath.

Natsu licked them from the inside as he then played with her breasts, weighing and kneading them with his hands.

Lucy could only pant as her head threw backwards, as her hands where behind Natsu´s head and the pulled him away from her cleavage.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she whined. "I want to do some things, it´s not fair that you do all the work." Lucy said as she pouted childishly. Natsu grinned. "I see. Sorry. It´s also unfair for only you to be naked." Natsu said as he pointed out to Lucy who was in her birthday suit.

Natsu then moved away and then took his off pants, and once he was about to take off his black boxers, Lucy stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"Let me do that. A true gentleman would allow a lady once in a while." Lucy teased, which Natsu responded. "Ok. Ladies first." Natsu said, with Lucy then took off his pants with a seductive grin, which once turned into a horrified surprise once she saw the monster called Natsu´s manhood.

As Natsu´s member towered over her, casting a shadow on Lucy´s face, Lucy was only silent with thoughts roaming around her head.

 _"It´s insane! I know Natsu is a_ _ **Dragon Slayer**_ _, but this is way too insane! Is he even able to keep this in his boxers?"_ Thought Lucy as she then with a smirk grabbed it.

 _"But then again, its size, hardness and smell, are something making Natsu worthy a man."_ Lucy thought while she grinned perversely.

"Lucy, make sure you don't choke." Natsu warned, which made Lucy pout. "Don't worry, I shall be careful." Lucy said and then. "By playing with this manhood of a Dragon." Lucy said and then started to sniff it, before she then licked it.

As her tongue wrapped around it, Natsu threw his head back, making Natsu fall on the back of the bed, as he grasped his hands on the blankets of the bed, as Lucy licked it like a girl with a lollipop.

 _"Damn, Lucy is too good! This makes me question if she is a virgin!"_ Natsu thought, and the Lucy then took in her mouth.

Due to his size, Lucy didn't manage to swallow all of it, but once she couldn't swallow the dick anymore, she then started to move her head up and down.

 _"It´s good I read those smutty novels, because otherwise I wouldn't know what to do."_ Lucy thought while pumping up and down, with Natsu pumping his waist into her.

Natsu sweated as he panted, as Lucy then licked his manhood once again and grabbed it, stroked it as she grabbed the shaft, while playing with his jewels. As she played with his balls, she then licked the head of his dick with her tongue.

"Dammit! God, I love you, Lucy!" Natsu said. "I love you too, Natsu, and I am so happy to be with you." Lucy said as continued to play with his shaft and balls. As two hours went by, Natsu started to reach his climax.

"Ready to taste something you never had before?" Natsu said, making Lucy nod in response, as she knew what he meant, as she read it in her smutty magazines and novels.

 _"Incredible, it has gone two hours and yet he hadn't orgasmed yet? He is truly not human!"_ Lucy thought, as she then took out the manhood of Natsu and then: "Bring it on, I am ready as hell." Lucy said, which Natsu grinned and with one more thrust, it then exploded into Lucy´s mouth.

As the seed came into Lucy´s mouth, the amount was great as she tried to swallow it, but then, some of it fell on Natsu, which she then cleaned off with her tongue.

"Sorry I missed some." Apologized Lucy as she wiped some the white stuff off her mouth.

"No worries, but for now, let's try this." Natsu said as he then put his cock between Lucy breasts, as despite the size of her breasts, it didn't engulf completely.

Natsu then started to move it up and down in her cleavage, while Lucy with her hands moved her orbs to increase the pleasure. Lucy then started to lick it, first on the shaft showing, then the head as she licked and put some butterfly kisses on it, as swallowed.

Natsu grinned, as the busty blonde worked on her magic with it. Lucy sucked it like crazy, as she was ready for the moment. Lucy sucked it up and down, as she then took it out and massaged her enormous tits on Natsu´s dick up and down with her hands, before she took it in her mouth again. As an hour went on, Natsu went on his climax. "Here comes the next round, be prepared." Natsu said. "Bring it on." Lucy said and then put it in her mouth again, and then, after some thrusts, it exploded into her mouth, but it was more than before, as some fell off her.

"Sorry I didn't swallow it all." Lucy said as she licked the white goo she missed.

"Don't worry Lucy, but shall we finish this then, and since I am gentleman, I shall allow you to choose." Natsu said.

Lucy then grinned as she then laid on her stomach on her bad, showing her perfectly sized ass to Natsu.

"Then please Mr Natsu, penetrate me with your huge cock." Lucy said to a smirking Natsu, as his stone hard erection teased her ass cheeks by rubbing the head of his dick on them, making Lucy moan a bit and then, impaled her back entrance with it.

"OH GOD!" Lucy screamed, as she first felt pain, but after less than a minute, pleasure and joy.

Natsu pumped his cock into and out of her ass, as Lucy stood on her knees and hands, as Natsu fucked her from behind.

Natsu with a grin then raised his hands and slapped on Lucy´s shaking cheeks, making her scream in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Natsu teased.

"YES! GIVE ME MORE, YOU KING OF MEN!" Lucy screamed in pleasure, as Natsu then gave her slap after slap, as Natsu stopped once her ass cheeks were red as an apple after a time.

"Continue! Continue to fuck my ass, Natsu!" Lucy yelled in pleasure.

"You can bet on it I will!" Natsu said as then started to ram harder and faster, as her breasts and ass cheeks shook like pudding.

Her face was red and her breath became deeper, as the pink haired man continued to ram her, making both Lucy and Natsu sweat, which looked as if rain were falling on them.

As two hours went past, they both reached their climaxes, Lucy screamed. "Natsu, I am going to cum." Natsu, who was still pumping into her, grabbed her breast from behind, as he then gropes and moved them. "Then I shall release, too. Be prepared for what´s coming." Natsu said, playing with her breasts as he moved them in different directions, nipping her nipples and with one final thrust, he then exploded with his semen, while Lucy exploded with her juices.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as her head threw backwards.

"LUCY!" Natsu said as he then bit on her neck, ready to mark her as his mate.

They then lied down as their orgasms lied down, as they both laid on Lucy´s bed.

 **(Lemon End)**

Natsu and Lucy caught their breaths, as Lucy then felt her neck she was bitten, but before he could say anything, Natsu noticed the blood from between her legs.

"Lucy, you´re bleeding! Does that mean you´re a... virgin?" Natsu said. "Yes, I was a virgin, and I am glad you were my first, Natsu." Lucy said with a smile, which then Natsu tell her about the mark on neck.

"If you are wondering, I marked you with the Dragon Mate Mark, which marks you as my mate. Sorry if that bothers you." Natsu said. Lucy then got up to look herself in the mirror, to the see a black dragon with red eyes on her back, as the teeth came from the bite marks where Natsu bit her.

"Well, I should get used to it, it will be embarrassing when I bathe with the others." Lucy said. "Well, that is what Erza said." Natsu said, which then caused Lucy to turn to face Natsu. "Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then explained that Lucy wasn't the first, but in fact the second girl he mated with, with Erza being the first, as Natsu and she agreed to make more Mates to be with.

"So, in other words, you are going to have a harem?" Lucy said. "Yeah, something like that. Sorry if it bothers you." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No worries. It´s just that people normally don't have more than one woman in their lives." Lucy said as she then sat down on her bed, and looked into the full moon in the night sky, which then Natsu hugged her from behind.

Lucy was happy. Happier than she ever was before. She was a part of Fairy Tail, had friends and even a guild. In other words, a home, a home where she could be safe, have people to comfort her, which she would do back to them, have fun times with and make sure to know to go when she was lost.

Unlike her previous one, Fairy Tail was her true home.

Lucy knew what she needed to do.

"Natsu, I have decided. There is something I have to do tomorrow." Lucy said as she then faced Natsu and looked at him with serious eyes. Natsu did the same as he listened to the blonde. "And make sure you don't have the wrong idea when you hear me." Lucy said and then explained.

 _ **The next day, at Heartfilia manor...**_

As the servants of the wealthy Heartfilia family went about their duties and responsibilities, they all suddenly stopped once they saw Lucy, in her regular clothes, return from her long absence.

As the butlers, maids, gardeners, chefs, even Lucy´s Celestial Spirit teacher, as well as the rest of the servants, gathered around her, Lucy then spoke to them.

"It is good to see you too, but if there is something I want to do, it is to meet my father." Lucy said, as she had some words to say to her father, Jude.

 _ **Later...**_

As Lucy got dressed and had her hair in the same style as her late mother Layla, the servants couldn´t help but say that she looked like her mother, which Lucy agreed with them.

Lucy was currently facing her father, Jude Heartfilia, a man with blonde hair, a mustache and wore a brown suit with a pink tie.

"Well Lucy dear, it seems like you finally came to your senses, as you came back from that Guild." Jude said to her daughter.

"Yes, Father." Lucy said with her eyes shadowed, as Jude then looked into his papers. "As you see, I have put you into an arranged marriage with the son of a..." but before Jude could finish, Lucy interrupted him.

"I have come to my senses. But not as you think it is." Lucy said as she looked at her father with serious eyes.

"What is it you´re saying?" Jude asked her daughter.

"What I am saying is that I don't want money, pretty dresses or fortune forced upon. From now on, I am no longer Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore, but Lucy of Fairy Tail, who sees me as Lucy and my other family, which is a far more loving family than this!" Lucy said, as she ripped her dress off, showing of her upper body and pink bra.

Jude widened as he saw his daughter´s resolve.

"This, is for you..." Lucy said she flipped her father off, as she then turned around to leave him, before she then pointed her finger in the sky, showing her pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"And if you ever do anything to my friends and me, they will make sure to handle you and I will never forgive you!" Lucy said while still not facing her.

"You need me, Lucy! You won´t be able to survive without me!" Jude yelled to her daughter, who stopped, but didn't face him.

"If there is one thing I don't need, it's you, Jude. And if there something I need, it's my friends, and Fairy Tail. Goodbye, Jude." Lucy said as she then left the room.

Jude clasped his face in rage.

 _"Damn it, what have that blasted guild done with Lucy... wait a sec, what was that mark on her back?"_ Jude thought as he then suddenly remembered the mark on her back, which resembled a black Dragon with red eyes.

 _ **Later...**_

Lucy, who was in her regular outfit, looked at her late mother's grave as she talked to it.

"Hey mom. It´s been a while hasn't it, huh? Well, so much have been happening when I was gone. I wished you be here to see me. I can picture how happy you would be now." Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he, Happy, Erza, Gray and Yukino was with her.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy said, as she didn't know other than Natsu and Happy would come. "Sorry, Luce, I tried to explain, but they didn't listen." Natsu said. "Hey, it´s hard to listen to an empty brained idiot like you." Gray said. "Wanna fight, Ice princess?" Natsu and Gray said as they head butted each other.

"Sorry I didn't listen and misunderstood the situation, please hit me." Erza said as he bowed, making Lucy and Yukino sweatdrop. "You aren't bothered we are here, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked. "No problem, no problem at all." Lucy said.

As Lucy then explained of what her family was owning, Natsu then noticed the Grave which said "Layla Heartfilia" on it, Natsu went to it and then spoke to it. "Don't worry, Layla. I will make sure Lucy has it good with us, I can swear on that." Natsu said, as he remembered meeting Layla years ago when he was leaving Aquarius´ **Key** to her, as he promised Grammi and Brandish to do.

"Natsu, ready to go?" Lucy asked, with Natsu responded with a yes. As they then left to take off back to Magnolia, Lucy looked into the grave one more time, as she then said. "I hope we can meet again, mama." Lucy said and then went with her friends to the train station, much to Natsu´s horror.

 _ **Later, at Magnolia...**_

Once Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Erza, Happy and Gray arrived back at Magnolia, they went back to their respective homes, with Natsu going to his house, while Happy helped with the others with the reconstruction of the guild building, and since Happy was going to work late, he was going to sleep with Lucy for the night, much to the blonde's annoyance, since her roommate Yukino was a different story.

As night came, Natsu laid in his hammock, as he recalled what happened today, he suddenly heard a knock on the door, which he then went and opened, which showed to be Levy.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, with Levy then responded. "Is it okay if I can come in?" Levy asked, which then Natsu nodded. "Sure. Come in. Make yourself at home." Levy then went in and saw the exterior of Natsu´s home. "You really need to clean here." Levy said. "Sorry, I am not used to having any visitors, since it is only me and Happy living here." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "Well, it proves you are a dragon, right?" Levy said, making her and Natsu laugh a bit, but then.

"Well, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Natsu said, as Levy then looked into the ground with her face red.

 _"Levy, it can't be this hard! Be brave, tell Natsu what you feel and then..."_ Levy thought as she got redder as steam came from her head.

"Uh, Levy? Is everything alright?" Natsu asked the bluenette, which then Levy then murmured. "What is that Levy? I didn't hear you." Natsu asked, as she then looked into his eyes with a blush on her face, as she then took a chair, then stood on it to reach Natsu, grabbed his face and then kissed him!

 _"Ok, first kiss him, then tell Natsu what you feel, that works too."_ Levy thought while kissing Natsu.

Natsu´s eyes widened at first, but then calmed down once he sank more and more into the kiss. After a moment of kissing, they finally split apart, with Levy then realizing what she had done, which she then blushed red like a tomato.

"Sorry Natsu, I..." But before she could finish, Natsu stopped as he put his finger on Levy´s lips.

"Don't worry, I can understand that. You like me don't you?" Natsu said, making Levy turn away, still blushing.

"Well, it´s more like... I love you, Natsu!" Levy said, which she then spoke again before Natsu could.

"We have known each other for years, but I never stop thinking of you for one day. When you, Erza, Mira and Lisanna raised Happy, I wanted to come, but was afraid I would bug you four. When you left to train after Lisanna´s death, I could never be kept calm without seeing an image of you every night before I went to sleep. And despite that, I never confessed myself I love you. But then, when you saved me, Jet and Droy from Redfox, it made me realize my feelings for you and once I saw your victory against Phantom Lord and Alastor, I knew I made the right choose of loving you." Levy said.

"Levy." Natsu said with his eyes shadowed. "Yeah?" Levy said nervously, and with that, Natsu kissed her again, making her eyes widen, which Natsu then broke the kiss and then spoke to her.

"I love you too, Levy." Natsu said, with then Levy smiled and kissed Natsu again.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Natsu grabbed Levy and picked from the chair as he held her bridal style while still kissing, they went to Natsu´s room where he put Levy on the bed.

As Natsu took off his jacket, making Levy blush at his abs and muscles, which she then come back to her thoughts and took off her dress, stockings and shoes, as well as her head headband, as Natsu looked at Levy body, whose private parts where covered by her white bra and panties.

"Wow, you surely have a good taste in underwear. It proves that you aren't a kid." Natsu said. "Let me prove I am a not a kid in more ways than one." Levy said passionately as she kissed Natsu, and this time, they inserted their tongue for a battle of dominance. As the tongue thoughts, Natsu took of his pants, as he then took off Levy´s bra, showing her tiny breasts.

Levy blushed at her small breasts and then. "Sorry, I wish I sometimes have massive breasts like Erza, Mira, Lucy and Cana." Levy said, red as an apple. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." Natsu said as he then started to kiss on Levy´s breasts, as he then went lower and lower on her, until he got on her stomach, and then her most private part, which he then removed her panties and then he then inserted his finger into her bald womanhood, as he twirled around it like a wisp in dough, making Levy moan with pleasure.

As Levy moaned, he then pulled her legs on her shoulder, and then inserted his tongue into her. "NATSU!" Levy screamed in pleasure. "My, my, you truly are loving this, aren´t ya, Levy?" Natsu teased. "YES! I am so loving it!" Levy yelled, as she was too blinded in pleasure to defend herself.

After Natsu played with her maidenhood like a toy in half an hour, her juices eventually exploded into his mouth, as he managed to swallow the most of it, as he licked the rest which were on the skins of Levy.

Natsu then inserted his fingers in Levy, making Levy sweat more. "Holy shit!" Lucy screamed while Natsu grinned, making Levy threw her head back as Natsu inserted another finger and opened them like scissors, as he then pumped them in and out. While Levy panted, Natsu played with it for half an hour, before it finally exploded with juices, making Natsu swallow it all.

"Dammit, Natsu." Levy panted, which made Natsu grin as he then. "Don't worry Levy, I shall give you a reward for being such a good girl." Natsu said and then took of his pants, making Levy gape at his massive manhood.

"Wow, I read a lot about them, but it never said they were this big." Levy gaped.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to be careful with you." Natsu said, with then Levy: "Ok, but let me be on the top." Levy said, as Natsu smirked. "It seems like you don't always want to be on the ground." Natsu teased while grinning, which Levy pouted at him in respond, but then they switched positions.

As Natsu´s member stood tall and steady as a tower, Levy slowly let it go into her entrance, as Levy felt pain coming into her, as he was only having the tip in it. But as time went, Natsu´s dick went further and further, turning the pain into pleasure.

"Give me some time to get used to it." Levy said and then she started to up and down. Natsu then started to move inside of her, as the pleasure got stronger and stronger.

 _"God! This is way better than when I played myself when I read the adult novels!"_ Levy thought as she remembered playing with herself as she read the adult books at Fairy Hills, which caused Levy to snap out of her thoughts and come back to the reality of being fucked by Natsu.

As Natsu´s dick went in and out of her, with both of them sweating like crazy, with Levy blushing with heat, while her ass cheeks while shaking like pudding, which Natsu then grabbed it and squeezed it, making Levy groan.

Levy went to Natsu and kissed him on the lips, giving a tongue wrestle once more, which came to an end when Natsu reached his climax after an hour of fucking.

"Here I come, Levy, I hope you are ready." Natsu said. "Don't worry, I am on the pill for now." Levy said, and with some thrusts, Natsu exploded into her womb, filling it with his white, warm seed.

"NATSU!" Levy shouted, which then Natsu bite him in the neck, marking her as his mate.

As Levy lied down on Natsu, with both of them panting, Natsu suddenly felt something grew on his chest. "Hey, Levy what is..." Natsu said, but stopped once Levy got up, which showed that now her breasts had grown! They were now at the size of Cana´s, as Natsu´s eyes went wide as plates, with Levy turned red.

"Wow..." Natsu said, as Levy went to see herself in a mirror, which she then saw she the mate mark on her back, before she then touched her new, enlarged breasts, giving it a "squeeze"-sound.

"So, this is the `Dragon Mate Mark´ I have heard about, huh? It will be tough to explain this to the guild." Levy said while touching her breasts. "Well, Yoruyama seemed to forget to tell me some things about that, sorry." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't say sorry, you seemed to give me something I lacked. But then..." Levy said and then went to sit on top of Natsu, as she then held her breasts to Natsu. "...let´s put these to the test, shall we Natsu?" Levy said with a seductive smirk, which Natsu then took her right one and squeezed it, while he licked on the nipple on the left one with his tongue.

"NATSU! Be careful, I just got them." Levy said, as Natsu then apologized. "Sorry." And Natsu then started to play them gentler.

As Natsu licked the orb of flesh around the breast, Natsu then played with both of them with his hands, as he rolled them over at opposite directions, with Levy moaning louder.

As Natsu kneaded and licked them, Levy spoke. "Natsu, I want to test something I have wanted to do." Levy said as Natsu did was he was told and then before long, Natsu had his manhood between her now large breasts.

"Well, here goes nothing." Levy said and then licked the head of Natsu´s manhood with her tongue, as she tipped the head with the tip of her tongue.

She then started moved her enlarged breasts, which increased the pleasure, as Natsu enjoyed every bit of it. "So now that you are prepared, do you want it in your mouth?" Natsu teased, making Levy pout, and she then. "Just because I am small, you shouldn't underestimate me." Levy pouted as she stuck her tongue out in a childish way, and then swallowed the shaft of flesh, with then Natsu started move in and out of her mouth.

To Natsu´s surprise, Levy managed to take it in well, not whole, but good enough for to be handled. Not that Natsu thought she was bad, but that Levy didn't seem to have any problems with it at all.

Natsu loved every freaking bit of it, as Levy thought it was worth of reading the adult novels as training.

As Levy let it off her mouth for a break to catch her breath, which she then started to suck on it again, making Natsu reach his climax after three hours.

"Levy, be prepared, I am about to cum." Natsu said. "I am ready, bring it on." Levy said with a smirk as she then thought. _"What stamina Natsu have, it is incredible."_ And sheswallowed it for one more thrust and then exploded into her mouth.

As the stream of white goo shot into her mouth and then her throat, she managed to swallow most of it, as she licked away the white stuff on her cheeks, before she licked off the remains on Natsu´s shaft, while Natsu was grinning. Levy then laid down and rested on Natsu's left pectoral.

 **(Lemon End)**

"Wow, that was amazing. Have you done this before?" Levy asked. "Well..." Natsu tried to say, but couldn't came up with any words. "Don't worry, tell me, I won't mind at all." Levy said. "Even if it means that you are going to have to share me?" Natsu asked. "I am prepared to share, as many women would love to have you as their lover." Levy said, which Natsu then kissed her on her forehead and then proceeded to tell her.

"Ok, the first one I had is Erza, which was after we returned from Erza´s trial, and the second is Lucy, which we did yesterday." Explained Natsu.

"Oh, so Erza and Lucy have the Mate Marks too?" Levy said. "Yeah, but they have their bodies as they were, which I didn't know until now." Natsu said. "Well, from what I have heard, is that the Mate Mark can also alter the body of the mate to his or the mate´s desires." Levy said.

"Sorry if that bothered you." Natsu apologized. "No worries, and it is also the mate´s desire too you know." Levy said as Natsu then hugged Levy, which the blue haired book reader returned, before Natsu broke the silence.

"I forgot to tell them, I might have told them they aren't alone, but I don't think I have told them of each other." Natsu said. "Well, we need to have that fixed as soon as possible." Said Levy. "I am with you." Natsu agreed, with then Levy yawned.

"But for now, let´s sleep and handle things tomorrow, okay?" Levy said as she was getting sleepy. Natsu nodded and then took the blanket to cover themselves and warm his latest lover, Natsu then spoke to her. "Goodnight Levy, I love you." Natsu said. "Goodnight Natsu, I love you too." Levy said, which then they kissed and then fall asleep for the night.

 _ **At the same time, one a different place...**_

As Alastor slowly opened his eyes while regaining his consciousness, he then looked to see himself in a chamber filled with waters, as cables touched him everywhere, which he then realized his clothing was gone.

"Where...am I...?" The lightning demon asked, which then he heard a voice. "A place where you truly belong, Alastor of the Storm." Said the figure, making Alastor turn around to see the figure, a person he hoped not to meet again.

"Not you again..." Groaned Alastor, as the figure then smirked.

 **And that´s it for chapter 15! Wow, finally I am finished! I wanted to be finished with this soon as possible. Sorry if you didn't see any fights scenes here, which I will repay soon as possible. I bet you are thinking, I might made Lucy go on too hard on Jude, I mean, compared to what Jiemma did to Minerva in her childhood, it was soft of what Jude did to her daughter. Sorry that bothered you.**

 **But now, Natsu have now gotten two new Mates, whose are Lucy and Levy. I hope you loved the lemons and tell me if you liked them. Also, I am sorry about that suddenly thing about Levy´s feelings for Natsu, plz forgive me if that bothered, but you should be happy that I gave Levy larger breasts, as well I made Levy explain the Mate Mark make the Dragon Slayer alter the body to his/her and/or mate´s desires. If you think Natsu is too stupid to not know that, or that Yoruyama was not thinking of giving his adoptive son a lesson about that, he couldn't do that before he was killed by Acnologia, so see you complain about that?**

 **And as for Alastor, I am not gonna reveal the figure he meet in this chapter until the next chapter, so stay tuned for that, and I will also start my arc that will replace the Loke Arc, which Lucy will still have Loke as her new Celestial Spirit.**

 **But for now, sorry if some characters where OOC. But see you all next time and until then, bye!**


	16. The Envious Meeting

**Sup everyone, here is the latest story. I have this story thought for a while, so why not write it. I was a bit worried that I would make Natsu too OP. I bet you have read stories with Natsu having a different dragon, be it with a lightning or dark dragon, meeting girls and being awesome, yeah, that kind of stuff. I am only doing it cause I had the idea and for fun, please don't ruin it.**

 **I don't give a damn about what your thoughts are.**

 **Natsu Dragyama,** **a human who was raised and trained by the King of the Dark Dragons, Yoruyama, until he got killed by Acnologia, goes on a journey to find friends, adventures and a new life. Different Dragon Slayer Natsu, Harem. Later Lemons.**

 **Key words:**

"Talk"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Magic**

 **Introduction Arc chapter 1: The Dragon Boy**

 **Hiro Mashima is the ONE and ONLY owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

In the country of Alvarez, a young boy wandered around the lands. He was wearing a white t-shirt, red pants and black shoes. The most distinguishing thing was his pink hair and white, scaly scarf. His name is Natsu Dragyama.

"Where am I?" Natsu said to himself as he wandered around the landscape. He then looked into the sky. "You could have at least told me where I was going, Yoruyama." Natsu said while looking at the sky.

He remembered the day he saw his father, the Abyss Dragon Yoruyami, die.

A week ago, his father he knew since he was a kid was killed by Acnologia. The Black Dragon murdered his father as Natsu could only watch him die. As the Dragon of the Apocalypse then left, Natsu was in a broken state seeing his dad dying. Yoruyama said to him that he should still be going on instead of still crying. The great dragon would be more disappointing than anything.

After that, Yoruyama passed away, which Natsu, despite still crying, he knew he would to as he was told and swore to avenge him by killing Acnologia.

Days later after he buried him in a grave, he wandered around without even knowing where he was. As he wandered the land...

"HELP!" A woman's voice was heard with Natsu´s enchanted senses. He immediately sprinted towards where the voice came from. After a lot of running, he then was at a house, which were surrounded by over thirty bandits, its leader had white spiky hair, a black jacket with a red skull on the back, blue pants and a pair of sandals. His weapon of choice was a sword.

Two of the men were currently holding a woman, who had short green hair with her hair tied to a bun and had cross shaped accessories, a blouse with long sleeves, a collar and white cuffs at the end. Her daughter had matching green hair, as well as cross shaped accessories in her hair, yellow dress with green stripes and red shoes, was held hostage by one of the men, with having a knife at her throat.

"Please, don't harm my Brandish, Derek." The woman begged for her daughter to be spared. "Grammi, you are truly pathetic. I have heard of mothers fighting for their children, but you... I can´t truly describe it." Derek, the leader said.

"Well, I hope it doesn't make me a violent barbarian like you." Grammi said. "Please. Don't come up with any pathetic morals. You´re late with paying the money you're owning us, and since this is the last day and you have no money..." Derek said as he took his sword and pointed it at Brandish neck. "...you will have no daughter either..." Derek said evilly, much to Grammi´s horror.

"BRANDISH!" Grammi screamed at the top of her lungs. "MOM!" Brandish also screamed at the top of her lungs, with Derek then made sure to stab her, then:

 **"ABYSS DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Natsu roared as he punched with his darkness coated fist at Derek´s face, causing him to cough blood and shock his men, Brandish and Grammi.

Before the men who held Brandish hostage knew, Natsu struck with a punch of darkness to their faces, while those who held Grammi hostage was sent flying as a massive black stream hit them.

Derek slowly got up. "ASSHOLE, WHO ARE YOU?!" Roared Derek with rage.

"Me? Natsu Dragyama. A Dragon Slayer." Natsu said simply as the men surrounded him with weapons such as sword, axes and maces.

"Men, take this punk down. We shall show him what the Derek Gang is made of!" Derek said as the men attacked Natsu.

Natsu simply grinned as he dodged a sword slash and punched the guy with it. "Don't get cocky cause you know magic." A guy said as he shot darkness from his hands. Natsu saw this and then, much for the gangs, Grammi´s and Brandish´s shock, he ate the darkness!

"Wow, that's a lame taste for a dark guy like you, I tell ya that." Natsu said.

"ASSHOLE, TAKE THIS!" Said a group of gang members as they sent magic beams, which were also darkness at Natsu, who simply smirked, opened his mouth and ate all of the spells like nothing.

Derek, his men, Brandish and Grammi were beyond shocked of what they saw, but not for long the members then charged at Natsu, who punched and kicked left and right with his attacks.

Derek, growing tired of this punk, he then put his hand on the ground and then plants raised from the ground.

 **"Plant Rise!** Have a taste of my **Plant Magic."** Derek grinned as massive tower of a flower raised from the ground was about to slam to the ground, only for Natsu grin, coated his foot into darkness, which were in the shape of black smoke and then:

" **ABYSS DRAGON CLAW!"** Natsu said as he kicked a hole in the plant. The plants were withered as it turned to dust.

Without any seconds to waste, he dove towards Derek, who noticed him and then summoned walls of plants to protect himself, only to be in vain as Natsu sliced them all with a dark kick . After that his cheeks then enlarged and filled with darkness as he then:

 **"ABYSS DRAGON´S ROAR!"** Natsu sent a beam of darkness at Derek, causing a explosion of smoke.

Natsu landed and the smoke cleared, showing Derek, bruised, wounded and unconscious. Natsu stood still at the spot and then glared at the gang.

"If you come and mess with these women or any others, I shall send you to hell." Natsu said with a demonic expression, striking fear into them, causing them to pick up their defeated boss and then run away while apologizing.

Natsu simply looked as they ran away.

"BRANDISH!" Grammi shouted as she went to her daughter and hugged her. "MOMMY!" Brandish screamed while crying tears of joy like her mother, giving the hug back.

Natsu looked at them with a smile. After a moment of crying, they finally let go of each other and then:

"Thank you young man. We are grateful for what you did for us." Grammi said as she bowed with her daughter doing the same. "Thank you so much." Brandish said as she bowed.

"It was nothing." Natsu said while scratching his head. "Derek and his gang had been picking on us for over a month. We were forced to pay debts beyond our profits." Grammi explained. "Well, don't worry. They won´t be attacking you anymore." Natsu said.

Natsu knew it would be the end of a family if he didn't do anything. He didn't want it to happen to them as it happened to him.

"Excuse us, but would you like to tell us your name?" Brandish suddenly said. "Natsu Dragyama. And you?" Natsu asked back. "Brandish Myu, and this is my mother Grammi." Brandish introduced. "Would you like to stay with us as a gratitude for saving us?" Grammi asked. "Sure, I don't see why not." Natsu had walked for a week in the landscape, so he knew he needed some hospitality before he went on.

 _ **Later, at night...**_

While Grammi was sitting on a chair and reading a book, Brandish and Natsu sat to each other talking on the floor.

"So, you're telling me that you were raised by a dragon?" Brandish. "Yep. I am an Abyss Dragon Slayer. I use the element Darkness." Natsu said as he coated his hand into darkness.

"Cool. I hope that I one day I can use magic." Brandish said. "I bet you can do it and even become a great wizard one day." Natsu said, making Brandish blush, which Grammi noticed instantly.

"It seems like you got both a savior and a boyfriend, Brandish." Grammi teased, making her even blush more.

"Shut up, mom." Brandish said embarrassed as she blushed, making Natsu confused.

Later, after a nights sleep, Natsu went off to go on his journey again in the morning.

As he was about to leave, Brandish and Grammi were in front of their house. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Grammi asked.

"Don't worry, I´ll handle myself. Also you won´t have to worry about having your food supply run out." Natsu said with black back pack with food and other supplies in it.

"Don't worry, and besides, it would´ve also trained Brandish to cook better as the future wife of you." Grammi held her hand in front of her mouth as she teased, making her daughter to turn crimson and yell at her to shut up.

"However Natsu, I have been thinking for the night." Grammi said suddenly with a serious voice, getting Natsu´s attention.

Without telling any further, she took a key out of her blouse, which was a gold key with the Aquarius symbol on it.

"What is that?" Natsu asked bluntly. "The Key to the Celestial Zodiac Spirit Aquarius." Grammi said. "Celestial Spirits?" Natsu said. He had learned some of it from the time with his father, but not enough how to use it.

"I want you to take it." Grammi said, much to Brandish´s shock and Natsu`s confusion.

"WHAT?! MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Brandish screamed shocked. "What? I can´t do that. I am not a Celestial Mage, so I can´t use Celestial Spirit Magic." Natsu said. "I am asking you to give it someone, namely Layla Heartfilia." Grammi said, much to her daughters shock. "What...?" Brandish could only say.

"I know you are confused, Brandish. But during the month, I was unable to do anything to stop them from harming us. If I used the key, word would spread and more evil and powerful men than Derek would come and harm us. I couldn't even do anything when they held you hostage. I truly am a woman not deserving to wield this key." Grammi said.

"Mom..." Brandish said.

"Are you sure? If you give me the key, doesn't it mean you´re unable to protect Brandish?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, I love my daughter more than anything. If this was the only thing that could protect us from, then I wouldn't even think about giving it away. Besides, since you scared away Derek and his gang, I bet it will be peaceful. And plus, we are hoping to move away to a safer town in the future." Grammi said and then handed Natsu the key.

Natsu looked at the golden key he held.

"Natsu, I have one request of you. Deliver the key to Layla Heartfilia. Please forgive me I asked so suddenly, despite I don't have done anything in return yet." Grammi said.

Natsu gave a grin. "Don't worry. I hope I find her. Where does she live?" Natsu asked.

"She lives across in the country Fiore in Ishgar. You will have to take a ship to get there." Grammi said. "Ship, huh?" Natsu said. He never rode or even saw a ship in his life before.

"Well, I make sure to find a boat I can get to Ishgar." Natsu said. "Well, I hope we could help you, but we don't have any money, due to we had to pay for most of it to the Derek Gang." Grammi said. "Its nothing, I´ll find a way." Natsu said and started to leave.

"Hold it, Natsu." Brandish suddenly said and went to Natsu, who was confused. She then pulled a pair of necklaces with black crosses and the string was a red string. Brandish handed one of them to Natsu. "What's this?" Natsu asked. "The Necklaces of Promise. It's a traditional gear between two people in Alvarez. It´s worn by two people when they make a promise and they only take them off when one or both have fulfilled their promise. They say that if they break the promise, the one who broke it will have bad luck for the rest of their lives." Brandish explained.

Natsu examined the necklace. "I promise I will fulfill the promise. And if we ever meet again, I´ll give it back to you." Natsu said. Brandish gave a smile.

Natsu then turned around and then started to leave. He then waved back, which the mother and daughter did the same.

Natsu was soon out of their reach and then...

"My, you truly like him, giving him something to remember by." Grammi teased as she held her hand in front of her mouth.

"KNOCK IT OFF, MOM!" Brandish yelled with embarrassment and a huge blush.

 _ **Later, at the town at the sea...**_

After a trip to the port town Vozle, Natsu took the ship which would sail to Fiore the earliest. Since he didn't have any money, he made a deal with the sailors. If he could load the luggage to their ship, he would have a free journey straight to Ishgar. The sailors were shocked first, but then ridiculed him, telling him to go home his mom. They got shut up immediately after seeing Natsu carry the luggage like nothing, despite being a little kid.

Bet they don't see kids carriage package ten times the size everyday.

After that, they set sail towards Fiore in Ishgar, with Natsu happy he would be able to go there and fulfill his promise. If he only knew what was going to happen.

 _ **Later...**_

"I can´t take it anymore..." Natsu whined as he laid on his stomach on the floor of the ship, green as a broccoli. As he never went on a ship before, he never knew how it felt, and now got to know the answer when it was too late. And now he would go on a long time of one the most horrible moments of his life.

 **A long time later, on the port town Hargeon, Fiore...**

"FINALLY FREE!" Natsu yelled as he was off the boat. As he walked the second after he got off, he promised he would never ride a ship again.

As he remembered the promise he made with Grammi and Brandish, he looked at the necklace before grabbing it in his hand.

"I will finish the promise, just you wait Layla." Natsu said and then went to the town to ask for information. After asking a old man in the city about where Layla lived, he left the town immediately to go then. Before he left, the old man suggested he should take the carriage to get there faster, which didn't seem like a problem for Natsu since it wasn't a boat.

He soon regretted it after a torturing ride with his motion sickness when he rode the carriage. When the first stop came, he decided to walk the rest of the way to Heartfilia Manor, the place where Layla lived.

 _"I'm coming. Please wait for me, Layla."_ Natsu thought as he walked into the forest.

 **And that´s it for Chapter 1. If you enjoyed the chapter, please review, follow or favorite. I am going to update soon as possible. I also added a tradition on Alvarez, with two people sharing a necklace to keep a promise, but then takes them off when their promise is finished. But see you next time, I hope you enjoyed. And if you are wondering, Vozle mean "near" in Russian.**


	17. The Demon and The Sword

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.**

 **In one of the reviews for the last chapter, The Anonymous Fanfic Author, warned me not to go too far with the blood and gore, or I would have trouble with the admins, which I promise not to do. But I am absolutely gonna make sure not to have that "Zeref Dies, Natsu dies"-bullshit from canon, which I will not have in this story, which I will thank Author a thousand times for reminding me that. I would also like to thank Marcello for being the 300th fave.**

 **But anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key words.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 17: Nayoru Arc Part 2 Final: The Demon and the Sword**

The group of villagers were gathering in a camp where they were currently tending to their injured, as they were followed by Happy the cat.

Happy watched, along with the rest of the villagers, the black light that was seen earlier on, which then turned into an explosion.

"Natsu, stay safe." Happy said as he knew Natsu would defeat Envy.

 _ **With Natsu and Envy...**_

Envy could only look in terror as he saw the new form of Natsu.

As Natsu´s cold red eyes looked into Envy, his tentacles raised in the air, as the four were sent to him. Envy grit his teeth and ordered his soldiers to protect him and kill Natsu, which they then got into a line formation, which the tentacles penetrated the soldiers like knives into paper.

Natsu then raised them to the air, as he tore them to pieces like papers, with their blood and bodies falling on the ground like shredded paper.

The bits of the soldiers turned into black mist, while Envy could only watch in silent terror as the **Familiars** were torn apart, which then Natsu jumped into the air and sent his tentacles at him, which caused Envy to turn his arm into a shield, which the tentacles penetrated into his body, breaking the shield and making Envy scream in pain.

Natsu took two of his tentacles out of Envy, with two of his tentacles still stuck on Envy, and got closer to him, which Envy then tried to strike Natsu by turning his hand into a sword, which Natsu grabbed it with his tentacle.

Envy then made ten swords appear on his stomach, shooting them into Natsu's torso, making Natsu let go of him with his tentacles.

Envy panted as his held his hand where he was impaled by Natsu´s tentacles, which were bleeding like crazy.

 _"God damnit! What the hell happened?! In one second he was nothing and now he takes me on like nothing! What the hell am I even saying, I can't be defeated by him!"_ Envy thought, with Natsu then looking down as the swords stuck on his chest.

Natsu then got a twisted grin, making Envy´s eyes widen with terror, which then the swords Envy sent fell off Natsu´s chest fell of like leaves from a tree during fall.

And not only that, but the wounds on Natsu´s chest healed in lightning speed, leaving steam behind where the wounds once were.

Natsu looked at him with his cold, now crazy eyes as he then spoke. "Don't worry. I am only just getting started!" Natsu said as then at the tip of his tentacles, black orbs of darkness gathered in them as he then prepared a new attack.

" **Orbs of Void**!" Natsu said and then the orbs turned into black beams at Envy, which then impaled him, causing enormous pain and tremendous damage. An explosion sent Envy back to the ground, which he then got up, grit his teeth and then summoned two hundred **Familiars** to fight by his side, as he then ordered them to attack Natsu.

The **Familiars** rushed to attack Natsu while raising their weapons, which were swords, spears and all kinds of other weapons, with the latter looking at the ground, which then more tentacles came from Natsu's back, as he looked at the army of **Familiars** coldly.

"Since you are all dead, I am gonna remind you why death is terrifying!" Natsu said as he then used his tentacles to slash, cut and stab the enemies, cutting some to pieces, others to stab and even killed them from the inside.

Natsu then started to spin around as his tentacles became similar to a buzz saw, cutting the army of **Familiars** like wood, as the blood became like saw dust. " **Velvet Buzz**!" Said Natsu and then stopped spinning, which then the pieces from some of the **Familiars** turned to black mist and went back inside Envy´s body, which Natsu then jumped in the air, as he then sent his tentacles and stabbed the army of **Familiars** , killing them instantly, one by one. " **Nightmare Impalement**!" Natsu said and then slashed his tentacles like wings, as he cut them in half one at the same time, which painted the ground crimson as the blood fell to the ground, turning them to mist. " **Wings of the Moon**!" Natsu said as he attacked them, which caused the **Familiars** to turn to black mist.

He then jumped back as a division of knights in black armors came to attack him, which Natsu formed four massive swords, with cross shaped guards and the blades as large and wide as a tree.

" **Swords of Night**!" Natsu said as he stabbed the black knights like flies, with their armor being pierced like butter, as their blood flew in the air and landed on the ground, which they then turned to black mist.

Natsu then saw himself surrounding by more **Familiars** , which he then used his four swords to slash and stab them in all directions, as their pieces fall everywhere.

 _"What is this guy?! He can't be normal, even by Mage standards! At this rate, I will never be able to escape this alive!"_ Envy thought and then transformed his right hand into a large sword, with was white as paper, had the handle red as blood and in the shape of a flower and was in the size big enough to cut a horse in half.

" **Sword of the White Epidemic**! This sword belonged to a fearsome tyrant to spread an epidemic white and lifeless as paper without words, as it couldn't be described with words. One strike is enough to kill a single Wyvern! You won't even be able to know when you got hit, once it has touched your skin, it has killed you!" Envy said as he then gathered white energy in the sword and then swung it towards Natsu, sending a slash of white energy at Natsu. " **Ivory Reap**!" Envy said as he sent the attack.

Natsu simply stood still as his tentacles formed together and together, as then formed a Celtic pattern, with the tentacles binding and connecting like roots and moved like a pile of snakes, which then formed into a shield, which was black as a moonless night.

" **Shield of the Starless Sky**!" Natsu said as the white beam struck at the shield, which then flashed in a snow-white light, before it then erupted in a pillar of whiteness, as it was sent to the sky, making it be seen from miles.

Envy could only watch as he couldn't believe that Natsu took on the attack like nothing. As Envy watched the shield, which didn't have a single scratch or bruise on it, the suddenly unraveled its tentacles, showing Natsu completely unscratched, with no injuries or scars.

 _"What... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ASSHOLE?!"_ The terrified Envy screamed mentally as he swore like he never did in his life before.

Natsu panted mentally as he heard Nayoru from the inside.

 _"Natsu-sama. We are reaching our limit. At this rate, will have no energy before we defeat him."_ The inner voice of Nayoru said.

 _"Yeah, so then let's defeat him before he can have the upper hand. The next attack shall be the last."_ Natsu mentally communicated with Nayoru.

"Envy." Natsu said. "What"? The Dark Mage said, as he wondered what he was about to say. "If I were you, I would run. The next attack will end you and not even I am sure if you will survive or not. I am only telling this once." Natsu said.

Envy, was in a moment of silence. He, a man whose confidence was high as a mountain? A man who has been killing millions with his **Magic** and stricken terror to the hearts of the bravest? The mighty Envy who never showed mercy?

Was being offered by the **Dragon Slayer** to flee for his life.

He looked into the ground, and then gave his answer.

"LIKE HELL I AM GONNA RUN! I AM ENVY, ONE THE SEVEN GENERALS! YOU ARE GONNA REGRET IT FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Envy shouted in rage as he grabbed his right forearm with his left hand, as he was surrounded in dark green **Magic** energy, which he then manifested for his next attack.

" **Unleash Weapon: Bow of the Black King**!" Envy said as he transformed his hand in a crossbow, which was wide as a cow and long as a giraffe's neck, which was pitch black as a raven.

"No one has ever seen this attack and seen it again. You will become not even dust once it hits you!" Envy said.

Natsu simply stood still, as he then his tentacles aimed at Envy, which then started to gather around in a black energy ball, flowing with energy of darkness.

"I see. Then I shall give you the attack that you will never forget. Even if you died." Natsu said and then launched his attack.

" **The Moon of the Darkest: Million Stars**!" Natsu said and then ball erupted in a beam of darkness, which then got divided into smaller beams at the Dark Mage.

" **Arrow of Ebony**!" Envy said as he shot a massive black arrow big enough to penetrate an elephant at Natsu, which left black lightning behind its trail.

The attacks collided with each other, as they fought towards each other like soldiers in a war, as the two attacks became a massive ball of power.

And then, Natsu´s attack penetrated though the black arrow and before Envy could even widen with horror, the attack struck him.

In one second, it was like usual peace. The next second, a massive explosion in the shape of a black orb, which was the same size as a castle, as it then exploded into a black energy pillar into the air.

As seconds went by, it fell for those who watched it, Happy and the evacuated villagers watch with horror as they saw the light from the village.

As it then died down, Natsu then fell to the ground. While he panted to catch his breath, he returned to normal. The black markings disappeared, his eyes turned to normal, his white hair into pink and the tentacles vanished.

 _"Dammit, that was the last of the_ _ **Magic**_ _Power I had. I can barely even move."_ Natsu mentally groaned, as he then widened, as he saw Envy.

He had currently lost most of his clothing, with his pants in shreds being the only thing left, as he was covered in black bruises and scars as he bled like crazy.

"Not... even... for a second... I will make you think... you will be..." Envy said as he raised his fist, but then, before anything happened, a man appeared.

He has white hair, brown eyes and goatee. He was wearing a blue shirt, white pants and black shoes. Over it, he had a red coat.

"Sloth? What the hell are you doing here?! Are you going to steal my prey?!" Envy said, but was in too much pain and damage.

 _"Dammit! Of all times, another opponent appears?!"_ Natsu mentally panicked, as he didn't even have an ounce of **Magical** power left.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I am not here to steal the fight. But to end it." Sloth said and then kicked Envy in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Orders from the Boss. Can't reject them, so don't complain." Sloth said to the unconscious Envy.

Sloth then turned around to see Natsu looking at Sloth with widened eyes.

"I only did this because of orders from the Boss. I don't know what plans it was, but orders are orders." Sloth said as he then took a medallion that was red as blood and had a black symbol with was two demon wings with a devil´s head on, similar to Envy´s guild mark.

Sloth pointed the medallion in front of him, which then opened a red and black portal.

"Kid. You should be happy. This is only pure luck, which not even God can use to save someone. It wasn't even supposed to happen, so remember this." Sloth said as then turned around. "Next time you meet one of us, it will be the last time you will ever encounter." Sloth said as he then turned back and went within the portal, while carrying the unconscious Envy on his shoulder, which then the portal closed.

Natsu fell on his knees as he looked where Sloth and Envy was. And before he could even think about of what happened, the world went black.

 _ **Three days later...**_

In a room, with a bed, table, chairs and a drawer, Natsu, whose forehead, left side of his face, arms, legs and body were covered with bandages, laid on the bed as Happy was sleeping at his side. After the battle, Happy and the villagers went back, with the blue cat then noticing that Natsu who was injured and had bruises, marks, and scars across his body, which Happy went to his side and the villagers helped him heal as thanks for saving their village.

Natsu slowly woke up as his vision was a bit blurry, which then became fully clear as he looked around in the room.

"Where am I?" Natsu said as he looked around to see Happy sleeping next to him, who woke up the second Natsu noticed him.

"NATSU! You´re awake!" Happy yelled in happiness. "I'm alright buddy. Geez, you didn't think I would die from this, huh?" Natsu said, with Happy then cried tears in his chest. "Of course not! You are Natsu, who is strong enough to survive everything." Happy said as he cried tears of joy.

The door then opened as a doctor with brown hair, green eyes, brown pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a white lab coat came in.

"Hello. It seems you have woken up. The name´s Dr Lamper." Lamper said.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked the doctor. "In Windflower Hospital of Aster Village. We took care of you as gratitude for saving us." Lamper said. "I see. But where is that guy who attacked you?" Natsu said. Despite seeing him disappear, Natsu wanted to know what happened to him. "We didn't see him again, as we didn't see any traces of him, as we hope we won't see him ever again." Lamper answered.

"I hope so too." Natsu said as he then looked into the roof. "Don't worry, in a week you will be good to go again. Those were some injuries you got, imagine what would happen if you got any more." Lamper said and then left to the door. "I shall leave you for the time being. I shall come back later to check on you." Lamper said as he left the room.

Natsu looked into the roof. As he looked at his bandaged body, he then heard a voice.

 _"Well, it seems like this guy was tougher than I thought. Yet, it was a long time since I unleashed our powers."_ Nayoru said mentally to Natsu.

 _"Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it without you. Thanks."_ Natsu talked with Nayoru mentally.

 _"But since you used all my power, you can't use me for a while, but you can still use your_ _ **Magic**_ _."_ Nayoru mentally told Natsu, who then thought of his battle today.

Envy was truly someone who Natsu couldn't underestimate. If it wasn't for Nayoru, he would have been dead. So that is why Natsu is going to train, train to become stronger, stronger than anyone.

"I know what you're think. After some training, our powers will increase to the point that we can't be defeated." Nayoru spoke through Natsu´s mind.

"By the way, I don't wanna be rude, but it's irritating when you talk in my head, its irritating. Could you stop talking to me for a while, until your full power is back again?" Natsu said mentally.

 _"Well, you are the boss. As you wish, Natsu-sama."_ Nayoru mentally said.

 _"There is no need for you to address me that way."_ Natsu mentally said, which Nayoru didn't respond, as he fulfilled Natsu´s wish not to talk with him. Natsu sighed and looked into the wall.

 _"Mira, Erza, Gramps, everyone at the guild. Once I have returned, I will be strong enough to protect you all."_ Natsu thought with determination.

 _ **Present...**_

"And that was the first time we heard each other, huh?" Natsu said.

 _"And that was then you started to train more seriously. If you didn't, you wouldn't be able to learn to control me more."_ Nayoru said in Natsu´s mind.

"But that was in the inner world, since all the power you had couldn't be used for battle." Natsu said.

 _"But now I am back, and ready to take into action, anywhere and anytime."_ Nayoru mentally said.

"Anyway, I am going back to the guild, before the others start to suspect something." Natsu said as he then left his house to return to the guild.

On the road, he looked into the sky as he thoughts of what would happen next, which then he remembered that since the guild is undergoing reconstruction, it would take some time before things would turn back to where it was, a very long time.

 _"Well, this suck. It will take some time before things turn back to normal."_ Natsu thought while looking at the sky with his hands behind his head, as he then looked to the road again and then a thought came to him. _"I am taking a job with Happy, for old time's sake."_ Natsu thought as he then went to the guild.

 _ **Later, at the guild...**_

Natsu opened the doors and looked in the guild building, as it was still under construction, which the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** noticed Gray, Lucy, Yukino and Loke looking ready to go on a job.

"Hi Natsu! We are going on a job to handle some trouble makers in Balsam Village. Wanna come with us?" Lucy asked. "Nah, I am going on my own mission with Happy. Where is he by the way?" Natsu asked. "I am here Natsu! I just ate a fish that Mira cooked." Happy said as he appeared in front of Natsu.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud smash was heard across the guild, taking the attention to where it came from.

"LAXUS! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I CAN'T GURANTEE TO FORGIVE IT!" Erza screamed in rage, as the table was broken into pieces after she kicked it, much to the blonde Lightning Mage´s amusement.

"I don't need to be forgiven. I am telling the truth. It was truly pathetic for Team Shadow Gear to be defeated by that Black Steel, and even more humiliating when they were saved by Natsu the Void Head." Laxus said, angering Natsu.

"Hey! Levy and the others did fine, and Natsu did the right thing!" Lucy defended, which Laxus laughed in respond, much to Natsu´s increasing rage. "You truly willing to anything to redeem yourself, because that is a pathetic excuse. It is your fault that the guild got wrecked into a pile of wood." Laxus blamed, which made Lucy look away in guilt with Yukino comforting her, while Natsu got even angrier.

"Don't blame Lucy! There is no way she could've known that Phantom Lord was coming, so don't complain!" Erza said.

"Well, you got a point. I shouldn't complain. Because after all, Natsu did gave Levy some nice tits." Laxus said, which then finally pressed the button on Natsu, who then ran to Laxus in blind rage as he held back his fist coated in darkness, not thinking of the other guild members trying to stop him.

As Natsu´s attack was a foot away from Laxus, he used his **Lightning** **Magic** to teleport himself to the upper layer of the guild.

"DAMMIT LAXUS, WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!" Roared Natsu to the blonde Mage, which simply ignored him and scoffed.

"Wow, that man is truly horrible." Yukino said. "Yeah, why is he even in the guild anyway?" Lucy asked. "Because Laxus is the grandson of the Guild Master, who could one day become the new Guild Master." Explained Mira, making Yukino and Lucy widen their eyes at that. "That man is Makarov-sama´s grandson?" Yukino said. "Is that why he acts so high and mighty?" Lucy said.

"Listen everyone! One day, once I have become Guild Master, every pathetic weakling will be removed! Fairy Tail shall become the greatest and that´s final!" Laxus said as he left the scene.

"I truly don't wanna be on his bad side." Yukino said, which then they noticed Erza coming towards them. "Care to let me join the job? I need some work to let out the rage I got from Laxus." Erza said, as she needed something to unleash her rage on.

"Sure! We were about to go anyway!" Gray said, which then Loke spoke up in support. "You sure you don't wanna come with us, Natsu?" Loke asked, with Natsu answered. "I need some work on a mission where Happy and I can work on." Natsu said as he went to the Quest Board to pick a job, which he then noticed the one saying.

 **Group of Dark Mages terrorizing Daisy Town.**

 **Need Strong Mage to defeat them.**

 **Reward is 20 000 Jewels.**

"I'll take this one. Coming Happy?" Natsu said while taking the Quest, with Happy responded with a "Aye!"

Natsu and Happy left the guild and then to the train station, much to Natsu´s horror as he regretted he should have asked Erza, Lucy or Levy to come, to lay his head on their laps to calm down, which was too late as the train went to their destination.

 _ **At the same time, in a place close to Daisy Town...**_

In a cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites, which covered the roof and floor, a mass of a thousand people with black hoodies, black pants, black shoes and white skulls masks was gathering in front of a man with a red Mohawk haircut, brown eyes and blue robes with gold trimmings while he carried a staff that had a white goat's skull with black bat wings and red eyes.

The group of people were currently in front of an altar, surrounded by a pile of skulls and skeletons.

"No one can defeat us! We are unstoppable!" The man with the mohawk said, which then made the hooded people cheer. "And if they ever try to attack us, we will be prepared, because our "Triumph Card," will surely finish off anyone who is foolish enough to fight us!" The mohawk leader said, making the hooded people cheer once again.

A figure looked into them as he then sighed and looked downwards.

 _ **Later, with Natsu and Happy...**_

"FINALLY, I'M AWAY FROM THAT DEMON MACHINE!" Natsu yelled as he was finally free from the "Demon Machine" known as a vehicle, much to the other's confusion and thinking he was weird.

"Happy! Let's go to the one who sent the Quest. Happy, who was it again?" Natsu asked the blue cat, which Happy said it was the Mayor of Daisy Town, which then Natsu and Happy went straight to the Town Hall.

The Town was small compared to Magnolia, as the buildings were nothing but simple houses, with some taller than another, but not enough to be recognized.

Daisy Town is a town that is known for its marketing production, which was ironic since no one seemed to buy anything here, in fact, there weren't even any markets, or very few people here.

As Happy and Natsu walked around, they noticed that the people seemed to be a bit afraid as they seemed to make sure to make no eye contact or even speak with each other, or to Natsu and Happy.

"Something is wrong here, Happy." Natsu said. "Yeah, it seems like they are worried about something." Happy said.

"I hope the Mayor can explain some things to us. Let's go before we waste more time." Natsu said, with Happy agreed on.

As they walked through the streets, the finally came to the Town Hall of Daisy town, which was white, was big enough to be the same size as the Fairy Tail Guild at Magnolia. It was white, had a white dome and a gate of light brown woods, with silver door handles, which the gate itself being twice as small as the gate to the Guild of Fairy Tail.

As they walked to the gate, the saw two guards, each wearing a black suit, black shoes, black ties and white shirts, as well each wore black sunglasses, covering their eyes. The only thing that was different between the two, was that the one to the right was bald, while the other had short blonde hair and beard.

"Halt, do you have permission to come in?" Asked the bald guard, which Natsu showed the Quest. "We're here for the job." Said Natsu simply, which then the blonde guard checked the Quest, which he classified as "ok," and then told the duo they were had permission to go in, which Natsu and Happy did.

As they walked through the halls, which had a light oak floor, stone walls and the black roofs, with chandeliers hanging from the roofs, portraits of people wearing suits, dresses, and other clothes that made them represent themselves as important people, and also head statues of different men and women.

The finally came to a pair of light wooden gate, with red edges with silver handles. At the side, a secretary with blonde hair, brown eyes and a grey dress was sitting behind her desk.

"Hello, are you here for the Quest?" The secretary asked, with Natsu responded with a "Yes."

"Wait here for a moment, I will go in and talk with the Mayor. Sit here until then." The secretary said as she went in the Mayor´s office.

Natsu and Happy did as the secretary said as they both sat down on a sofa, waiting for the secretary to return.

"So Natsu, what do you think what kind of people these Dark Mages are?" Happy asked Natsu. "I don't know, but whoever they are, they are something serious to make the townspeople afraid and not being able to speak with each other." Natsu said as he crossed later.

Before long, the secretary came back and said that the Mayor wanted to meet them now, which Natsu and Happy didn't have any objections to and went into the Mayor´s office.

Once they were in, the Secretary left the office, with Natsu and Happy looking around. The room was larger than living room, with paintings on the wall, plants next to the gates and behind the desk and chair was massive glass windows, so big that they were more like walls of glass instead of windows.

On the brown desk, with towers of papers, a man sat on a red chair. The man was wide, had a bald head, green eyes, a white suit, a white shirt and blue bowtie.

"Hello, the name´s Whitepedal, the Mayor of Daisy Town, but call me only Mayor." The Mayor introduced. "I am Natsu Dragyama and this is my buddy Happy. We are from Fairy Tail." Natsu introduced himself and the blue cat.

"Ah yes, I am glad someone took the job. You see, here at Daisy Town, a group of Dark Mages known as the Death Seekers have been terrorizing the town for over a month, and we had no chance to stand against them, even our police forces, leading them to take control of our town." The Mayor explained.

"So that´s why the townspeople look frightened?" Natsu said. "Yep, and day after day they are ruling over us with an iron fist, which has been so troublesome for us. So please do us a favor and take care of them please." The Mayor said as he begged for the two Mages to save the town.

"Don't worry, as Mages of Fairy Tail, we will handle them. So where are the Death seekers?" Natsu said, much to the Mayor´s joy.

"Thank you! Their lair is not far from the town. It will take less than an hour to go there. It is set on the south part of the town. We may know where it is, but had no power to stop them." The Mayor explained.

"Don't worry, because we will save this town from those bastards." Natsu said.

 _ **At bit later, at the Death seekers lair...**_

"Lord Numek! We have a problem!" A hooded messenger said as he rushed in a room, where the mohawked man now named Numek was.

The room was filled with weapons of all kinds, pillows surrounding everywhere with all kinds of colors and in the center, was a fountain which blood came out, with a goat demon holding a stone katana in its hands, which spitted out blood from its mouth, covering itself and the katana, making it look like it had just slaughtered a thousand people.

"We have Company! A Mage from Fairy Tail, "The Void Knight," Natsu Dragyama has come to the city to annihilate us." The hooded messenger said.

"Void Knight? The infamous **Dragon Slayer** who defeated Erigor the Death God and took down one of the Demons of Zeref, Alastor?" Numek said while rubbing his chin. "Well, this is interesting, but don't worry, since we have him, we won't have to worry about the Void Knight at all." Numek said.

"Order everyone to prepare for battle, and make sure to have our "Trump Card" ready!" Numek ordered, which the hooded messenger did.

 _ **Later, with Natsu and Happy...**_

"So, if I remember right, according to the Mayor, the place where the Death seekers are at is here." Happy said while he flied with Natsu behind him.

In front of them, was a castle that was the same size as the Phantom Lord base in Oak Town, had many towers and windows and a pair of red gates with black edges and handles.

"This must be it. Ready Happy?!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Natsu responded, which then Natsu jumped to the gate and then kicked the gates, sending them both flying to the wall.

As it hit the walls, Natsu and Happy went in and saw a large group of hooded people surrounding them.

"I bet you are here to stop me? Well think again, because it´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as he coated his arms in darkness and then attacked the hooded people, who were armed with knives, daggers, swords and spiked clubs.

" **Dark Make: Velvet Sword**!" Natsu made a sword of darkness with his **Molding Magic** as he cut down a group of three attackers.

A pair of attackers came from behind, with Natsu then jumped into the air and then encased his body in darkness. " **Abyss Dragon´s Claw**!" Natsu said as he kicked them in their heads, sending them to the wall.

A hooded Death Seeker then used his **Water Magic** to make rocket made of water and then:

" **Wet Rocket**!" The Death Seeker said as he then sent the water rocket at Natsu, who grinned and erased it with his darkness fist, making them drop their jaws.

"God dammit, **Wind Sword**!" Another Death Seeker used his **Wind Magic** to send a sword of Wind at Natsu, who erased it like nothing with his darkness coated leg, which then two people charged their **Lightning Magic** and then. " **Lightning Double Strike**!" The duo said as they sent a large beam of lightning at Natsu, who simply sighed and erased the attack by sending darkness at it.

"W-what kind of **Magic** do you use?" A Death Seeker said as he shook with fear. "Me? I use **Abyss Dragon Slayer** , making me able to use Darkness and erase every kind of **Magic** , Natsu said, which then made them widen not believing what they saw, but that didn't stop a group of a hundred attackers coming at Natsu. The **Dragon Slayer** grinned as he charged his mouth with darkness, and then unleashed his attack. " **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu sent a stream of darkness at them, sending them away.

"Happy! Grab me!" Natsu said to the blue cat, who responded with an "Aye sir!" while grabbing Natsu and flew with him around the hall.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said while Happy flew with him, as he then punched the incoming group of attackers in the face, knocking them out. " **Abyss Dragon´s Sword Horn**!" Natsu headbutted an attacker with Happy crashing into him.

Happy then flew Natsu to the roof, as Natsu then gathered darkness with him for his next attack.

" **With the Darkness on the right hand, and the darkness on the left hand, when you combine the darkness together, Abyss Dragon´s Eclipsing Shade**!" Natsu said as he created a massive black ball of darkness and threw it at the group of attackers, making a large explosion.

It sent them everywhere, with tables, chair and the floor being wrecked and sent debris everywhere, as the rest of them were knocked unconscious.

Happy then landed Natsu on the ground as he let Natsu go and then Natsu spoke. "Well, that was easy. I had prepared for some more! I truly expected you guys had more to show to fight!" Natsu said, with slight dissapointment in his voice.

On a balcony, Numek watched Natsu standing on the ground, as Numek simply smirked. "Be careful what you wish, for, **Dragon Slayer**." Numek said. "So that is the guy I am gonna take care of?" The figure from earlier said. It was a man with purple hair, green eyes, a black jacket, black pants, black boots, a black t-shirt, a pair of white gloves and a white trench coat draped on his shoulders like a cape with the Kanji for "Burn" in black on the back.

"Yes, Rilfex, that is your opponent, The Void Knight, Natsu Dragyama of Fairy Tail." Said Numek as he introduced.

"I have heard really interesting rumors about him being strong. He seems to have proven his strength, but not enough to impress me." Rilfex said as he referred Natsu taking down the attackers. "Make sure to take care of him, before he makes you impressed even more." Numek ordered. "Whatever you say." Rilfex said as he then jumped from the balcony and then landed in front of Natsu.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Natsu said as he noticed Rilfex.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, the names Rilfex Scybess, and the one who will kill you both." Rilfex said, as he then coated his hand in blue fire, and then smashed it the ground, erupting it in flames as it broke the ground, making Natsu and Happy falling.

"NATSU! I GOT YOU BUDDY!" Happy said as he then grabbed Natsu by the shoulders, slowing down the fall.

"What the hell was that?!" Happy said. "I don't know, but whatever that was, it sure proves that our opponent is sure to be someone who is strong as hell." Natsu said as he then noticed Rilfex falling down the hole calmly.

"He wants us to follow him. Go after him, Happy!" Natsu said with Happy responded with an "Aye!"

As they dove though the hole, they eventually came to a massive hall that was filled with skeletons and skulls, along with stalagmites, stalactites and broken weapons stabbed on the ground, while Natsu looked around himself with Happy carrying him.

"What is this place?" Natsu said confused as he looked around. "It doesn't matter the place you are in, but the situation you are in." Rilfex said, as he sent another fire blast towards Natsu and Happy, with Natsu and Happy dodging it, as the fire blast burned the skeletons and skulls to ashes.

"What kind of **Magic** do you use?" Natsu said as he watched the skulls and skeletons turn to ashes.

"Want to know what **Magic** I use? It´s simple, I am a **Fire Devil Slayer** , a Mage with the power to slay demons and devils." said, much to Natsu´s and Happy´s shock.

" **Devil Slayer**?! Were you taught by a Devil then?!" Natsu asked. "Technically no, but I have been taught by someone else, which is none of your business, since you are about to die here." Rilfex said as he was surrounded with flames. "It´s time to show you the true power of a Devil." Rilfex said as he got into battle position.

Natsu grinned and then step forward to the challenge. "Bring it on then. I shall then show you the true power of a Dragon!" Natsu said and gathered darkness around himself, mostly in his arms. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said and then dashed towards the **Fire Devil Slayer**.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu sent a beam of fire from his fist at Rilfex, who simply gathered fire in his mouth, and then launched his own attack, " **Fire Devil´s Rage**!" He sent a massive beam of blue fire at Natsu´s attack, which then collided with each other, before it erupted in an explosion which sent Natsu and Happy to the wall, and burned all the skeletons and skulls away.

After the duo of the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** and the Blue Cat hit the wall, they fell on the ground with a large crash.

"Dammit..." Happy said, which then Natsu got up. "You are truly different from the people before." Natsu said.

"Don't put me together with the insects. Without me, they wouldn't even be able to last a day or the quest for annihilating the Death seekers wouldn't even exist." Rilfex said as he then gathered fire in his right hand and then prepared to launch another attack. " **Fire Devil´s Impalement**!" Rilfex said as he then sent fire in the shape of thousands of spikes from his hands, which Natsu managed to dodge, jumped into the air, started to spin like a buzz saw, and then gathered darkness in both of his legs, which then shaped into a scythe´s blade from his legs as he then prepared his own attack.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Spinning Scythe**!" Natsu said then rotated it towards him like a buzz saw, leaving darkness behind himself.

" **Fire Devil´s Hoof!** " Rilfex said he gathered fire in his right leg and then kicked it to Natsu´s head, sending him towards a wall, making a large crash sounds with debris and rocks coming across the hall.

Without wasting any seconds, Rilfex then twisted his fingers into a claw formation, before he then attacked. " **Fire Devil´s Azure Claw**!" Rilfex said and then sent five beams of flames from his fingertips at Natsu, who then made a shield with his **Dark Make** , which protected him from the attack, which then Rilfex jumped in the air, gathered fire in his both feet and then. " **Fire Devil´s Hell Spear**!" He said and then kicked Natsu with both of his feet on Natsu, which hit Natsu on the chest, making him cough up blood.

Natsu then punched him away with a darkness coated fist, which Rilfex landed on the ground with his feet, then swung his arm, making a line as big as a tower in the shape of a crescent moon of blue fire, which went straight towards Natsu.

" **Fire Devil´s Flaming Crescent**!" Rilfex said as the attack went straight at Natsu, who then gathered darkness in the shape of a ball in his hands, as he then countered.

" **Abyss Dragon`s Void Twister**!" Natsu said as he sent a beam of darkness from the ball at Rilfex´s attack, which collided each other, which caused an explosion of power, shaking the hall.

As the explosion scattered darkness and fire, Rilfex then cross his arms in an x position as he prepared another attack.

" **Devils born from the Mightiest Flames of Hell, grant me the force to slay any foe who comes across me.** **Fire Devil´s Slashing Pit**!" Said Rilfex as he then his arms sent a blue fire beam which was big enough to burn a forest to the ground, which then Natsu called out to his Blue Cat partner. "Happy, come by my side!" Said the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** , which then the Blue Cat did as he was told, then surrounded himself and Happy in darkness in the shape of a bubble.

It protected him and Happy from the blue fire, as it calmed down, Natsu took the bubble, looked at the room, which were completely scorched to pitch black.

"Well, you are one tough Mage. If I hadn't come with them, they would have been defeated before they even knew it. But enough of that. I need to kill you before you do any further damage." Rilfex said as he coated his hands in blue flames.

 _"God dammit, this guy is tougher than I thought. I will get nowhere at this rate."_ Natsu thought.

" **Fire Devil´s Judgement Sword**!" Rilfex said as he made a large sword of blue fire, which he then slashed it at Natsu and Happy, who dodged it and cut through several stalagmites, before they then melted like butter on a warm frying pan.

"Dammit, he cut and melted them at the same time?!" Happy said, as then Rilfex coated his right hand in blue flames, raised it to the air and then attacked.

" **Fire Devil´s Starry Death**!" Rilfex said he then swung it down and then pillars of blue fire appeared everywhere from above.

Natsu then made over fifty swords of darkness as he then sent them to Rilfex. " **Dark Make: Sword Assault**!" Natsu said as then sent the swords at Rilfex, which he then countered by making a blue fire wall as he then jumped towards Natsu while his hands was in flames, which then strike him with his right hand on blue flames.

Natsu then coated his hand in darkness, as he tried to erase the blue flames on Rilfex´s hand, which didn't do anything, which made Natsu widened and Rilfex then struck him in the stomach, making cough up blood, as he then was sent to the wall which then shattered to pieces. "Well, it seems that if the opponents **Magic** is stronger, you can't erase it with your **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"NATSU!" Yelled Happy in horror, which then Rilfex was in front of the Pink Haired Mage and as Rilfex then kicked him rapidly in the chest, which Natsu got burned marks and coughed even more blood, which then Rilfex stopped, making Natsu fell from the wall to the floor, leaving a pool of blood. Rilfex raised his foot in fire, which he tried to stomp Natsu, who then managed to dodge by rolling at the side, then stood up, only to be kicked in the stomach and sent a stalagmite, breaking into pieces.

Natsu bleed as he was covered with burn marks, which then Rilfex. "Well, I am impressed that you can still stand in that state. But I have hoped for more." Rilfex said and then saw Happy. "Maybe if I killed that blue pussy, it would empower you to a new level." Rilfex said and then charged his hand in blue fire at Happy, much to Natsu´s horror.

" **Fire Devil´s Styx Trident**!" Rilfex sent a trident shaped projectile in blue flames at Happy, which then Natsu. "Happy, Look out!" Natsu yelled as he covered Happy and made a shield of darkness, which deflected the attack as then Natsu ran with Happy to take cover from the blast behind a rock.

 _"Natsu, at this rate, you are going to need my power."_ Nayoru mentally spoke to Natsu. _"Hey, I recently used it and who knows, I might run out of power which I might need for later battles."_ Natsu thought to Nayoru, but then sensed something, as if it was speaking with him.

 _"Come to me, Slayer of Dragons."_

 _"Did you sense that?" Natsu said. "Yeah, it kind of came from that direction."_ Mentally said Nayoru which he referred it came from a tunnel.

 _"I need to go there."_ Natsu thought as he then started to run with Happy, as the second he did that, the rock exploded from behind him.

"If you are thinking of running, it is too late for you." Rilfex said, which Natsu ignored. "Happy, you think you can fly me to a place? It is something I feel like I really have to do." Natsu said. "Are sir! Tell me where." Happy said as he didn't doubt Natsu, as he carried Natsu while flying, from Rilfex and into the tunnel.

"You can't escape me. The moment you faced me, the moment of the death you have in store is coming." Said Rilfex as he then started to chase after Natsu and Happy.

As Happy flew Natsu to where he wanted to come to, Rilfex shot balls of blue fire at the duo, with Happy managed to dodge.

"Happy! We are almost there, keep going!" Natsu said, which then made the blue cat fly faster.

As the **Fire Devil Slayer** started to catch up upon them, Natsu heard the voice again, this time, from the door he started to see, which was blood red with black edges and a black handle.

"THERE! FLY ME TO THAT DOOR!" Natsu yelled, which then Happy did as he said and then Natsu kicked the door into pieces, as he and Happy landed on the floor.

Natsu looked around to see it was filled with weapons, pillows and a blood fountain with a goat statue holding a katana.

"That is where the voice is coming from." Natsu said as he then walked closer to the goat statue, with his hand coming closer and closer to the goat statue.

Like a magnet drawn to iron, Natsu went closer and closer to the goat demon statue holding the katana, as Natsu only could stare at hit.

Suddenly, Rilfex entered the room as he noticed Natsu coming closer and closer to the goat statue.

"I don't know why you are going to that statue, but not looking at me is your greatest and last mistake." Rilfex said as he pointed his hand at him. "This shall end you!" Rilfex said as he gathered blue fire around his arm.

"NATSU! DODGE!" Happy said, which Natsu didn't hear him and which then a Rilfex made a blue fire ball the same size as bowling ball and then shot it at Natsu.

" **Fire Devil´s Infernal King Execution**!" Said Rilfex as he turned the ball into a massive blue fire stream of power at Natsu, whose hand was mere inches from the katana.

As the attack coming closer to him, Natsu then finally grabbed the katana once the attack were mere inches from him, which then cracks on the stone's sword appeared, with black energy coming from it. The second after, it then exploded into a crater of darkness, which then made a hole in the wall, sending Happy and Rilfex to the wall as it then could be seen for miles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Happy said as he was pinned to the wall.

Before long, the explosion of black energy died down, which then showed Natsu, as Happy and Rilfex got a look to see what had happened.

On the room where the pillows, weapons and the fountain were now erased, stood Natsu, whose shirt had been erased and was now holding a katana. The sheath of the katana was black and had blood red roses on it, the guard was in the shape of a red cross, the handle was black with red decorations and the end of the handle.

Happy watched in awe as he looked at Natsu´s new katana. _"What the hell is that sword?!"_ Happy thought, while Rilfex could only look still on horror as he couldn't believe what he saw. _"Impossible. There is no way that could be one of those, they haven't been seen for a hundred years!"_ Rilfex thought while he sweated like crazy.

" **Kuroryuken** (Japanese for Black Dragon Sword)." Natsu said without emotion, taking Happy and Rilfex out of their thoughts.

"Huh?" Happy said confused, while Rilfex couldn't believe what he just head. "Kuroryuken, one of the legendary **Dragon Slaying Swords** , swords made three hundred years ago to empower **Dragon Slayers** again their fight against Dragons." Natsu said, which then Rilfex grit his teeth.

"DON'T TALK SUCH NONSENSE! THERE IS NO WAY A BRAINLESS IDIOT OF YOUR KIND TO KNOW SUCH A THING! THEY HAVEN'T APPEARED IN A CENTURY AS THEY DISAPPEARED FROM HISTORY ITSELF, AND ALL KINDS OF HISTORY AND KNOWLEDGE OF IT IF YOU JUST GOT IT!" Shouted Rilfex in rage.

"It talked to me." Natsu said simply, much to the anger of the **Fire Devil Slayer**.

"QUIT TALKING NONSENSE!" Rilfex said as he gathered blue flames in his hand as he then drew a blue fire cross in the air and then attacked.

" **Devil Slayer´s Secret Art: Azure Inferno Devil Cross**!" Rilfex said as he then sent a blue fire cross the same size as a ship at Natsu, who simply stood still and unsheathed his katana, showing its blade, which was black as a moonless and starless night, as he then raised it to the air, which gathered cold darkness that felt like shivering nightmares as Natsu then struck.

" **Abyss Blade: Nighmare Flash**." Natsu said as he swung down the sword, as a massive wave of night black darkness came, which overpowered the blue cross of fire, which then went straight to the horrified Rilfex.

It then caused a massive explosion, which was twice as big as the previous one, as it then died down, making a larger hole.

Numek, along with some of the Death seekers, were at the hole, which the explosion erased the castle.

"What the hell was that?!" Said one of the Death seekers, who had witnessed the explosion. "It was probably Rilfex, defeating Void Knight. But as we don't surrender, and Rilfex is standing, the Death seekers shall never fall." Numek said, much to the cheers of the Death seekers.

Suddenly, a figure flied from the ground, which then landed in front of Numek and his Death seekers, which then made them drop their jaws and lose their colors.

Natsu, who were carried by Happy, held the unconscious body of Rilfex, while holding **Kuroryuken** with his right hand, as Natsu then said.

"Well, this guy was tough, and bet the leader, which is you, Mohawk Guy. Ready to fight me?" Natsu asked, which then Numek peed himself as he then.

"We surrender." As he pathetically cried, making the other Death seekers fall on their backs.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

After the Dark Seeker incident, Numek, Rilfex and the rest of the Death seekers where sent to the Magic Council as they would then receive their punishment.

Natsu and Happy had then returned to Magnolia after a train trip, called by Natsu a hellish trip, on the train, called by Natsu a Nightmare Machine, which then they finally were at the guild.

"Ah, finally back from a mission. Just what I needed." Natsu said. "And also you seemed to gain a sword." Happy said as he pointed out the sword Natsu carried on his back. "Yeah, since no one owned in the first place, I thought it would be kinda awesome to have a katana." Natsu said, which then Yukino came to the scene.

"Natsu-sama, Happy-sama! I am glad you are back." Yukino said with a smile. "Yeah, anything happened while we were gone?" Natsu asked to the white-haired girl. "Well, some things did happen." Yukino explained as then Gray, Lucy, Erza and Loke came to the scene.

After the mission on Balsam Village, they went to an inn which then Lucy and Yukino discovered that Loke was Leo the Lion, a **Celestial** **Spirit** that had been banned from the **Celestial Spirit World**. After Lucy and Yukino convinced the **Celestial Spirit King** to return Loke to his home world, Loke became Lucy´s **Spirit**.

"And that´s why I am back on track." Loke said, as he was now having his brown hair in the style of a lion´s mane with lion ears, a white shirt, a black jacket, black pants, black shoes and a red tie.

"And before Lucy can close my Gate, I would like to give you all a ticket to a resort called Akame Resort, which I hope you all enjoy." Loke said as a he took tickets from his jacket, much to the other's joy.

"But what are we waiting for? Let's go to Akame Resort!" Natsu said, which they others agreed, unknown that a new evil force was awaiting them.

 **End of chapter 17. And that's it for this chapter. Wow, so much have been happening in this chapter, Natsu´s fight with Envy, a Fire Devil Slayer have been introduced, which by the way, yes he uses blue fire, and Natsu has now a sword. If you are wondering about some things, yes, Yukino did help Lucy to make Loke return to the Celestial World, so don't complain if I did so off-screen. But this chapter concludes the Nayoru arc and next will start the Tower of Heaven Arc. See you all soon!**


	18. Casino, Reunions and Sacrifice

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. I am hoping this will do it.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 18: Tower of Heaven Arc Part 1: Casino, Reunions and Sacrifice.**

Akame Resort, a well-known tourist resort in Fiore, as many people have memoires of their good times from here.

Among these people was the guild members of Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Ur, Gray, Erza, and Happy were taking part in the fun. After a day of swimming, eating and participating in different activities, they were preparing for their next visit, to the casino.

Erza was currently lying on a lawn chair as she was wearing a bikini while relaxing in the sun set.

 _"Well, this went well. It was just what we needed. After the Phantom Lord affair, we truly needed somewhere to relax."_ Erza thought as she then drifted into sleep.

As she fell asleep, images came in her dreams, images of her childhood, as a slave in a construction site.

The suffering, the pain, the sorrow, everything she had endured, came into her mind like a broken record player as the images shattered, once they came to the image of a certain blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face.

Erza woke up as if she had a spear impaled into her chest, which thankfully there wasn't, which the redhead wished there was, since she would rather have endured that feeling than the same pain that happened before.

"Another nightmare..." Erza said as then stood up, walked to her room, while feeling the **Dragon Mate Mark** on her back. As it made her feel safe, it didn't make her forget the moments from her childhood as a slave in the place she would never wish to return to.

She then transformed into her **Heart Kruz Armor** to calm herself down.

 _"Ah, much better."_ Erza thought as she then stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Every time she put on an armor, she felt safer, even more in situations when she recalled her traumatizing childhood memories.

"Erza, are in there?" Lucy said as she knocked on the door, snapping Erza of her thoughts. "It´s alright, you can come in." Erza said, which then Lucy, who was in a red dress and Yukino, who wore a white dress, came in, as well as Ur who was wearing a black dress that revealed her cleavage, legs and some of her stomach, while she had black heels and a golden armband with a small blue diamond each.

"We are going to the casino. Ready to go?" Yukino asked. "Yeah, let me change first." Erza said as she then transformed her attire into a blue dress with red roses and white gloves.

Erza looked at herself in the mirror once again, this time wearing a dress, not an armor.

 _"Some days, I can simply take it easy, because once in a while can´t hurt..."_ Erza thought while looking at herself in the mirror, before she then turned to face the others.

"Let's go everyone. We sure don't wanna miss it." Erza said.

 _ **Later, at the casino...**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKING MACHINE?! I truly saw it land on 17!" Natsu yelled, as he played roulette with no effort. "It even landed on 17, but then clicked and flipped over the damn fucking edge! What the fuck is this thing?!" Natsu yelled. "Well, that is why it is called roulette..." The roulette said while sweat-dropping.

"Natsu-sama..." A voice from behind said, causing Natsu to turn around, which then made Natsu widen his eyes to what he saw.

It was Juvia, but this time, she wore a blue dress that showed much of her cleavage, had her blue hair in the same style back at the Phantom Lord War and a golden necklace with a Fairy Tail emblem in gold.

"You´re Juvia from Phantom Lord!" Natsu said. "Please don't have the wrong idea! I am not here for a fight, so please let me explain." Juvia said as she then started to explain her reason to come.

Unknown to the both of them, a figure in an eyepatch was approaching them.

 _ **At the same time, with Erza, Lucy and Yukino...**_

"Wow, you are amazing, Erza!" Lucy said as she was impressed by the readhead´s card skills. "Incredible, as expected from you, Erza-sama." Yukino cheered. "Some chicks truly have what it takes nowadays." Ur said, which Erza made smirk in pride.

"Well, it was a piece of cake. I thought they would be harder than this." Erza said proudly. _"It was a good idea coming here, it was exactly what we needed."_ Erza thought.

"Ah, it seems someone needs a real challenge." A voice said, which then suddenly cards came on the table, which the trio of Erza, Lucy and Yukino looked down to see five cards, each with a letter, which were the letters "D," "E," "A," "T" and "H", spelling altogether the word the word "DEATH".

Erza then looked at the man who had put the cards down, and saw a man with black pants, a black vest, black shoes, white shirt, blonde hair, was dark skinned, and had a tattoo on the left side of his chin.

"Shou...?" Erza said with shock, surprising Yukino and Lucy. "Long time no see, Nee-san." Shou said.

 _ **At the same time, with Gray...**_

"C´mon, c´mon, please let it be..." Gray said as he was playing with a slot machine, which he didn't win. "God dammit!" Gray yelled with frustration as he was about to kick the slot machine in rage, but stopped when he heard a voice. "Boy. What the hell do you think you are doing? That is not how you play."

Gray turned around to see a man in a blue suit, shirt, tie, fedora hat, scarf, and glasses, but the most noticeable thing was his square structure.

"S-square?!" Gray yelled in shock. "Let me make one thing clear. There are two ways a man can only travel, which are to live in a dandy fashion..." The Square man said and then took a gun and put it in Gray´s mouth! "...Or roll over and die." The Square man said.

 _ **Back with Natsu, Happy and Juvia...**_

"So you wanna join Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu said as he, Juvia and Happy sat at a bar. "Yes. After the events from the Guild War, Juvia has decided to join Fairy Tail due to being told that it is such a great place to be in." Juvia said. _"And to come closer to Natsu-sama."_ Juvia thought as images of her and Natsu came into her mind.

 _In a landscape with the sky, innocent and white as snow, as on a hill with flowers, many as the stars on the sky, Juvia and Natsu was holding hands._

 _"Juvia, have I ever told you the level of beauty you possess?" Natsu said to the blushing bluenette. "Why would you say so, I was your enemy." Juvia shyly said. "But it was when I was such a fool to think you were the enemy, since you are too beautiful, as well as brave, as you were willing to join Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile of snow white teeth, and then._

 _"Actually, I was hoping that you would join Fairy Tail one day, since you are so beautiful as I..." Natsu said in his imagination._

But Juvia in reality was too red in her thoughts, as steam came out of her head and ears as she couldn't stop herself from the thoughts, making the duo of the Pink Haired Man and the Blue Furred Cat confused.

"Yo, somethings the matter, Juvia?" Natsu said. "I think she needs some fish, since she is a Water Mage." Happy said while showing a fish, but before they would speak more, a big man with black hair, wore a eyepatch, white turban, metal jaw and green robes came from behind and said:

"Are you the nakama´s of Erza?" The man bluntly asked, as the trio got thoughts of why he wanted to know that. "Why do you wanna know that?" Natsu asked, as before they could react, the man in eyepatch raised his left hand before then smacking it at Juvia, which Natsu stopped in the last second with his right hand.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you´re doing, Eyepatch Bastard?" Natsu said with rage hidden in his voice, as the man in the eyepatch jumped back and then spoke. "Hm, resistant, I see." Simon said and then prepared his attack. " **Dark Moment.** " The Eyepatch man said as everything turned pitch black, as they were unable to see.

"What is going on?!" Happy said as he couldn't see anything. "What happened?!" Yelled Juvia, as then suddenly the darkness turned into waves and sucked into Natsu´s mouth, as if they were going down a whirlpool.

"Impossible..." The large man said, as Natsu replied. "So you use **Darkness Magic** , huh? Too bad, I happen to be able to eat Darkness." Natsu said as then the darkness from the room suddenly disappeared, as it was light again.

"You ate the darkness?!" The massive man said, as Natsu simply grinned. "Yep, I'm an **Abyss Dragon Slayer** , who fights with and eat Darkness." Natsu said as he coated his right hand in darkness.

 _ **At the same time, with Erza, Lucy, Yukino and Ur...**_

"You knew him?" Yukino asked. "And have a brother as well?" Lucy said. Erza bit her lip as she would actually meet her blonde childhood friend again. "Not in blood, i was usually called that out of respect." Erza said, as then suddenly, Lucy, Yukino and Ur got tied up in an orange rope.

"What the..." Lucy said before she felt that she and the others couldn't use their **Magic**.

"Erza-san! How I have missed you!" A voice said, which were a woman with brown eyes, short brown hair in pigtails and in cat ears, a yellow jacket, pink dress and whisker tattoos on her cheeks.

"Millianna?!" Erza said as the cat girl had tied Lucy, Yukino and Ur up.

"What the hell is with this thing?! I can´t use **Magic**." Yukino said as she struggled against the rope. "The **Magic** I use, **Binding Magic** , allows me to manipulate and conjure tubes which allow me to attack and restrain opponents." Millianna said as she then saw the struggling trio of Fairy Tail women.

"And also allows me to prevent others from using their **Magic**." Millianna smirked. "Oh yeah?" Ur said and then used her **Ice Magic** to freeze the tubes, both on her and on Lucy and Yukino, as it then shattered into pieces.

"What?!" Millianna shouted as she couldn't believe her **Magic** being broken on them.

"It seems that if the user´s **Magic** Power is lower, the target can break loose." Ur said as she grinned, making Milliana grit her teeth in rage.

"Don't make any sudden movements Millianna, because all we need is Erza." The square man from before came. "Wally! Is that you?!" Erza said as she noticed the square man coming in the scene. "Don't worry, I handled one of your "friends," the Ice Boy, who is in other side of the gates currently." Wally said, as Erza then got pale of hearing one of her friends, Gray Fullbusterm dead.

"It can´t be, Gray wouldn't die from this." Erza said, but before she could do anything, Wally transformed his hand into a gun and pointed it at Erza.

"No sudden movements, or Ice Boy will soon be accompanied by you before you actually need to be." Wally said while pointing his gun at Erza.

 _ **With Natsu, Juvia and Happy...**_

"Hm, it seems like the others have taken our target." The massive man said. "Target? What the hell are you talking about!" Natsu said. "No concern to you, we are only here for one, and you and your friends will not interfere." The massive man said, then looked at Natsu, Juvia and Happy, which then a **Magic Circle** came on his eye and then prepared his attack. " **Dark Burst**!" The massive man said, as an explosion occurred, blowing the bar to pieces.

 _ **Back with Erza and the others...**_

As the explosion could be heard, before Erza could say anything, the eyepatch man appeared. "Don't spend worthless words on the explosion, because it won´t matter." The eyepatched man said. "Simon?! Even you?" Erza siad.

"Also, I have a present for you, Millianna." Simon said as he then handed the unconscious Happy to the brown-haired cat girl, much to Millianna´s happiness.

"And now the gang´s all here, it is so awesome, right Erza? Oh sorry, I forgot, that Jellal isn't here, but you will soon meet him too." Sho said as he joined Wally, Simon and Millianna.

"Jellal?!" Erza said as if time had frozen, stopping everything from moving as if the world had been painted black.

"And he´s currently at the Tower of Heaven, the Pillar of Dreams." Sho said, as horror struck Erza like a lightning bolt, as a thunderclap of memories from Erza´s time as a slave came into her head like a swam of crickets, eating her happiness and leaving trails of sorrow.

"Don't worry Erza, we shall make sure to let no one from them take you." Lucy said as she and Yukino prepared their **Celestial Spirit Magic** , while Ur prepared to use her **Ice Magic**.

"Don't worry, I will handle them, **Dark Moment**." Simon said as he then turned the area pitch black, making it impossible for them for them to see anything.

As the darkness disappeared, the trio of Lucy, Yukino and Ur didn't see Erza or the group of enemies left.

"Where the hell did they go?!" Lucy said. "We need to find them, quickly!" Ur said as the two other girls agreed as they then ran off to find Erza.

As they ran into the halls, Gray eventually met up with them.

"Gray? You are alright!" Ur said to her former student. "Yeah, I made an Ice Clone when the lights turned off, making me able to switch and use my **Ice Make** in the last second before it then got clear again."

"That Simon guy must have used **Darkness Element Magic** , which Natsu must have eaten." Lucy said, as she then remembered what Natsu could do. "Oh no, Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she then ran to look for Natsu, as the others followed the blonde **Celestial Spirit** Mage.

As they ran, they finally came across the bar, where they saw in horror Natsu down with bruises and blood everywhere.

"NATSU!" Screamed Lucy in horror, as she ran to Natsu, grabbing his arms. "Natsu stay with us!" Lucy yelled, as then "Natsu" disappeared into black smoke. "Huh, what the hell happened?!" The confused Lucy said, as the others didn't believe what they saw.

"Don't worry everyone." Natsu said as everyone looked to see Natsu coming from the ground with Juvia using her **Water Magic**.

"You´re that chick from Phantom Lord!" Gray said. "Don't you worry everyone, she is an ally." Natsu said. "And by hiding Natsu-sama inside Juvia´s body, I have shown my support with all of you." Juvia said.

As the words Natsu inside Juvia´s body echoed inside their heads, Lucy got green with disgust, Yukino red by embarrassment and Ur green with envy.

"So you mean...?" Yukino said as she blushed like crazy, with steam coming off her head, but Juvia interrupted her. "Yes, Natsu was inside Juvia´s body, not you." Juvia said to the trio of women.

"We don't have time for this, the group of weirdos took Erza and Happy." Gray said as Natsu then got out of Juvia's body. "WHAT?! THEY TOOK ERZA AND HAPPY?! UNFORGIVABLE!" Natsu roared in rage as the news of his lover and best friend were kidnapped.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Natsu screamed in rage as he shot darkness from his mouth. "I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" Natsu said, as he then came to face the others, as he then sniffed the air. "I can smell them, they have gotten a bit of distance, but I will make sure not to let them escape." Natsu said, as he then ran with the others to where Erza was.

"Where do you think they are going, Lucy-sama?" Yukino said while she ran with the others. "I don't know, but is probably something Erza would never want go back to." Lucy said as she remembered the face of horror on Erza face when the name "Tower of Heaven" was mentioned. _"Erza, stay safe, cause we are coming for you!"_ Lucy thought while she, Gray, Yukino, Ur and Natsu ran to rescue their friend in need, Erza.

 ** _At the same time, in the Tower of Heaven..._**

"Jellal-sama, the team have been successful in capturing Scarlet." Vidaldus Taka, a man with white clothing, long black hair and gloves said.

A man sitting on a throne, wearing a blue hooded coat, white blue t-shirt, white jacket, blue pants, black boots and gloves, as well as blue hair and a tattoo on his face, was smirking evilly.

"Well, truly good news Vidaldus, the world we all have been waiting for has finally come." Jellal said as he grinned evilly. "But Jellal-sama, if you want her dead, why don't you kill her instead?" Asked Vidaldus.

"Don't ask such silly questions, I need her for one thing, and that is to make her a Sacrifice, a Sacrifice for the Perfect World that is to come." Jellal said evilly.

 _ **At the same time, on a ship...**_

As Erza was tied on a ship, as she looked around as she slowly woke up to see her surrounding, which were boxes, barrels and bags.

"Where am i?" Erza said while looking around. "A ship on its way to the place which will make us the Rulers of the World." Sho said as she entered the scene from the stairs.

"Sho?" The scarlet haired knight said as she saw her childhood friend enter the room. "I am so glad to see you again, Erza-nee. It has been so long. So long since we actually saw each other." Sho said as he went closer to Erza. "I can't in fact think we can finally reunite, and on the perfect timing, as all of us shall finally become what we are born to be. The Rulers of the World!" Sho said.

"Why?" Erza said as her eyes were shadowed. "What?" Said the blonde confused. "Why are you doing this, Sho?" Erza said, which then Sho responded by kicked her in the stomach. "Don't ask such stupid questions, Erza-nee, as it was you that betrayed us years ago, don't you remember? That fateful day that changed our lives forever?" Sho said to Erza, as images of their lives as slaves in the Tower came back to Erza, from when she came there, to the day her Blue Haired friend changed.

"Could you at least let me wear one of my **Armors**?" Erza asked while her eyes are shadowed. "Huh?" Sho said. "Every time I come to that place, I always feel like I need to wear an armor, it makes me feel much safer" Erza said, as she got more lower on the last parts.

Sho simply smiled darkly as he went closer and closer to her, as he put his hand on her chin.

"Don't worry, Erza-nee..." Sho said as then Wally shot a **Sleeping Bullet** on Erza, after he entered the scene, putting her to sleep.

"...because we will make sure that you don't need any armor, since you are going to die anyway." Sho said as he darkly smiled even more.

 _ **At the same time, at the city of Era...**_

"It seems that the R-System has returned." Council member Siegrain announced. "What?! Impossible, the R-System was erased from the ground of Earthland." Belno, a woman with blonde hair, and purple clothing said. "According to our sources, there was Seven Towers build by a Dark Cult, all of them taken down 8 years ago." Leiji said, a man with a white cloak and glasses said.

"But it seemed like we missed one, an 8th, known as the Tower of Heaven, which is almost complete." Siegrain, silencing the Council Members with the news, until someone spoke out. "Then what are we supposed to then?!" Michelle, an old man with a cat themed decoration said. "If there´s one thing we can do to stop it from being completed, it is that we use **Etherion**." Jellal said, as the last word silenced the other Council member with cold horror, all except Ultear, who was agreeing with Jellal on using it.

 _"As Jellal thinks it's_ _ **Etherion**_ _that will make his dream possible, it will actually make Hades´, but mostly, mine."_ Ultear thought, as she smirked evilly.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Natsu and the others...**_

As they team which consisted of Natsu, Yukino, Lucy, Gray, Ur and Juvia were currently on a rowboat in their way where their friends, Erza, was taken.

"God dammit, why can´t we just walk for once...?" Natsu groaned as his motion sickness took him over. "Trained and got stronger, my ass, you still have your motion sickness, Empty Brain." Gray said as he watched his rival's motion sickness.

"Don't listen to him, Natsu, here, lay on my lap." Ur said as she offered her lap to lay on since Natsu was feeling bad. "Ugh, you are an angel, thanks Ur." Natsu said as he then laid his head on Ur´s lap, much to the annoyance of Lucy, Yukino and mostly Juvia.

 _"Damn that bitch! To have the nerve to have Natsu-sama in her lap! Juvia won't allow it!"_ Juvia thought as she was filled with rage.

Gray simply tsched and looked at the horizon. "Just make sure you don't throw up on Ur, because if you do, I´ll kill you." Gray said. "Don't worry Gray, because there is no way Natsu is gonna threw up on me, right?" Ur said with a sweet tone and happy smile, as her face got dark, making Natsu sweat with fear. "No, not at all!" Natsu said terrified.

"Sorry to interrupt, but does Natsu know where we are going?" Yukino asked as she reminded them were they were going.

Natsu sniffed with his nose to sense where Erza was taken to, until he then finally spoke."I think I see something." Natsu said, as the others saw what he looked at.

It was a massive tower, which reached into the Heavens, as it was filling its name, **(I am not gonna describe it, you all know what it looks like in the manga and anime)** , as the others stare at in awe.

"It must be there where Erza is being taken." Natsu said as he sniffed with his enchanted senses, as Natsu then spoke again to the others. "Then let's go in there, because Erza´s our Nakama, as well one of my Mates, as I have promised to save, protect, and be there for her at any moment, at any time." Natsu said, as he was then taken over by the motion sickness. _"Some people never change."_ Gray thought while he sweat dropped.

 _ **At the same time, inside the Tower of Heaven...**_

Erza, who was tied to the wall, slowly opened her eyes as she looked around to see she was in a cell. "Finally awake, I see." Sho said as he entered the scene. "Sho?" Erza said as she saw the blonde entering the cell.

"Well, Nee-san, uncomfortable aren't you, as in good times? Remember the times back then, when not only you, but all of us were in the cells, as the only times we would leave them, was only of pain, suffering, misery and sorrow?" Sho said, as he recalled their past.

"But what's in the past is the past, as unlike before, it does any of that, but instead, a key, a key to our future." Sho said as he then noticed the confused, but serious look on Erza´s face.

"Oh sorry, it seems like you are confused, Erza-nee. Allow me to explain, Jellal´s plan, which is quite simple to be honest: it is to sacrifice you, by using the Tower of Heaven, to resurrect the Darkest and Most Powerful Wizard of all Time, Zeref!" Sho said as he smirked darkly, which horrified Erza as her childhood revealed the goal of Jellal, to revive Zeref.

"Why?" Erza said as her voice was cold as ice and her eyes shadowed. Sho simply responded with looking in her eyes, as tears came from his eyes.

"Here is something I want ask you: why did you betray us? After all those years ago, when we were finally free from that Infernal Tower, you betrayed us, as if it wasn't for Jellal, who knows what could have happened? Erza, do you have any idea what you did to us that day?!" Sho said as he got closer to Erza, who then kicked Sho in the face, making him unconscious, as she then bit her rope which held her prison, until she finally managed to bite it off, as she then **Re-Quipped** into her **Heart Kruez Armor**.

"Jellal, I don't why you are doing this, but whatever you did to my friends in the past, I shall not forgive you, even if you beg for it!" Erza said as she then stormed off to face Jellal.

 _ **At the same time, in Jellal´s throne room...**_

"A new age is coming, an age where I shall rule the world as its absolute ruler, and no one shall stand against me." Jellal said while grinning evilly.

The battle was soon beginning!

 **And that´s it for chapter 18, sorry for being it so short, but since it we had two large battles, some plot twists and introductions and so many other things going on, I was thinking it was time to begin with a short chapter. But now I have begun on the Tower of Heaven Arc, and I promise to make next chapter longer and more epic, as we will see the Natsu and the gang into more action. If this chapter was too short, I am sorry. See you all later, and please review, follow and favorite. See you later!**


	19. The Promise to the Future

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope this can redeem myself for being so late. And by the way, Ur lives now in Fairy Hills, so that you know it. :)**

 **I orginally planned to update this on altajir95´s birthday, but since some of you wanted it sooner, so I posted it today. Sorry if that bothered altajir95 or some others.**

 **As for Flare, I know that some of you might be a bit upset, since I even introduced her to Natsu in chapter 4, but that before I was making that decision, so I am sorry if it didn't turn out the way you expected.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking."_

 **Magic.**

 **Chapter 19: Tower of Heaven Arc Part 2: The Promise to the Future.**

"Ugh, where am I?" Happy said as he slowly woke up, only to then find himself in a room that was decorated with cat-stuff everywhere. "Huh, what is this room?" The blue cat said as he looked around across the room, as then Millianna suddenly appeared next to Happy looking at him as if she was possessed.

"What? AHHH!" Happy yelled as he then jumped away and then landed on the floor. "Who are you and where am I?!" Happy yelled as he wanted to know where he was.

"Nya, that is not important is where you are, but that your new owner, is me, Millianna." Millianna said as her eyes sparkled at the prospect of having a new cat, this time, a talking one.

Happy was only frozen in terror of what would happen next.

"MILLIANNA! Erza have escaped from her cell!" Wally said as he entered the room. "What?! Erza has escaped?!" Millianna shouted. _"Erza is here?! Why?!"_ Happy thought, as then Wally then made a gun with his right hand. "She probably went to Jellal, but don't worry, as we are going to stop her, in a Dandy fashion." Wally said.

 _ **At the same time, with the Council...**_

"USE **ETHERION**?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Michello shouted at Siegrain´s idea of launching The Magic Council's Mightiest Weapon of **Magic**. " **Etherion**?!" Belno said. "I know what you are all thinking, that despite my evil Brother Jellal is there, there are still some innocent people. But we can´t send people to attack, as we risk their lives to be killed. Do you really want that, if you are against the act of people dying, only for more to be killed, once they have completed the Tower?" Siegrain said, which got the Council Members quiet in thoughts.

Siegrain was right, who knew what kind of disaster would happen if the **R-system** , also known as the Tower of Heaven, was completed?

"And that is why I am voting, for the use of **Etherion**." Council Member Ultear Milkovich said, as the other Council Members, except Jellal, couldn't believe that she agreed.

"So, everyone, what are your choices?" Jellal asked.

 _ **Back at the Tower of Heaven...**_

"JELLAL! Where are you?!" Erza screamed after she defeated a group of guards. As Erza was walking, she only had one thing in her mind, and that was to find Jellal.

Back with Natsu and the others, they were finally arriving at the Tower of Heaven, as they were on their boat.

"There might be some guards on the shore, so the best way is to go underwater to get inside, which is why I have made **Water Bubbles** you can use in order to breathe underwater." Juvia said as she made bubbles out of water with her **Magic**.

"Since I can breathe underwater with my **Magic** , I don't need one." Juvia said. "Well, that is very supportive, thanks Juvia." Natsu said, making the Water Mage blush. "As long as I assist you, Natsu-sama, I am glad beyond happiness." Juvia said with a red face. "Anyway, let's get in, we need to make sure to save Erza." Gray said, with the others agreeing as well.

As they swam through the water, they eventually made it to the Tower, as they swam to the surface and into the interior of the Tower.

But as they were finally taking off their bubble helmets, guards surrounded them with their weapons ready to attack.

"It seems we have company." Natsu said as he coated his arms in darkness, Gray and Ur gathered their Ice Magic, Juvia gathered her Water and Lucy and Yukino took their **Keys** to attack.

"Kill them all!" One of the guards said, as they then charged, which then Gray sent them away with his **Ice Magic**.

" **Ice Make: Arrows!** " Gray sent a swarm of arrows at the group of guards, while Ur made a massive sword of ice, which was big as a pillar, had a cross shaped guard with a white rose on the center of each side and a twirling handle with a decoration in the shape of a snowflake at the end of it." **Ice Make: Winter Blade**!" Ur said as she slashed the guards down with her ice sword as if she was cutting grass.

"Ready, Yukino?" Lucy said as she was in her white bikini with pink flowers, as she changed it before they went in. "Yes, Lucy-sama!" Yukino said while wearing a white bikini with blue roses, as both of them took their **Keys**.

" **Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo**!"

" **Open! Gate of the Heavnely Scales! Libra**!"

As the duo of **Celestial** Mages summoned their **Spirits** , with the guards ogling perversely at the female **Celestial Spirits**.

"Wow, a maid?!"

"And a dancer?!"

"Way better than the bikini babes!"

As they perverted guards cheered, Lucy got a tick mark on her head, while Yukino blushed as if she eaten a glowing apple. "Virgo, make sure to punish them, before I lose it." Lucy said as anger hided inside her, with Yukino sweat dropping. "As you wish, Princess." Virgo said as the Maid Spirit then charged towards the guards, which Virgo then punched and kicked the guards. "Libra, decrease the gravity!" Yukino commanded Libra, who then used her Gravity Magic to decrease the gravity, which then sent the Guards up the roof in rocketing speed, knocking them out.

" **Water Spears**!" Juvia sent spears of water at a group of twenty guards, defeating them like they were nothing, as she surrounded herself with water, which she unleashed and sent a crowd of guards away.

" **Azure Pillar**!" Juvia said as the Water Mage sent the guards away at different directions, one of the guards landing on Lucy by "accident."

 _"Did you see that, Natsu-sama? The strength of your powerful woman, Juvia!"_ The blue haired water mage thought while she looked with heart eyes at Natsu, who defeated the guards like flies.

"OI! LOOK WHERE YOU ARE SENDING PEOPLE AT!" Lucy yelled as the blonde shoved away the guard that landed on her. "Sorry, I won't do it again." Juvia said without emotions as it showed that she lied. "DON'T DENY IT!" Lucy yelled with a tick mark on her head.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu roared a stream of pitch black smoke from his mouth at the guards, as he then jumped towards another group of guards as he kicked them with a wave of darkness at them. " **Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu kicked them as he jumped back.

The guards were all now defeated, as more than half of them were knocked unconscious, while others fled from the battleground.

"Let´s go, we need to find Erza." Natsu said, which the others agreed to, even Juvia. Despite Erza being a love rival, she needed to save her.

"Princess, you need to change to some dry clothes, and since I am your maid, I am going to help take off your bikini so you don't have to have to endure the work to take it off." Virgo said while her eyes glowed red, much to the blonde´s fear.

"What?! Wait, I can handle it myself!" Lucy shrieked, with Yukino blushing red like a tomato, with the others trying to look away.

"But we need to go, who knows what will happen if we waste any more time." Natsu said and then looked at the entrance to the next room.

 _ **At the same time, back to the Magic Council in Era...**_

"Everyone, in order to prevent the **R-System** come back again, I need one more vote. One more vote in order to stop the dangerous tool that can lead to the end of Earthland." Siegrain said as he had already two votes.

 _ **Back in the Tower of Heaven, inside Jellal´s throne room...**_

"Jellal-sama, why did you allow the intruders to come into the Tower?" Asked Vidaldus to the hooded Jellal. "Don't ask such silly questions, Vidaldus." Jellal said while knocking down a chess pieces. "It´s a game, and they have just cleared the first level." Jellal said while smiling darkly.

 _ **Back with Natsu and the others...**_

Natsu and the others walked into a hall, as Lucy was now wearing a green dress given by Virgo. **(A/N: I am not gonna describe it, since you all know what it looks like),** while Yukino wore a white dress with blue decorations, as well white shoes with blue dots and white arm length gloves with a blue rose on each of them, as she also had a similar one on her hair band.

"It seems quiet, too quiet." Natsu said as he and the others looked around, with the guards surrounding them. Before they could act, they were all taken down by Erza in her **Heaven Wheel Armor** as the redheaded knight entered the scene.

"ERZA!" Everyone said as she **Re-quipped** into her **Heart Kruz Armor** entered the scene. "You are here! Thank god!" Lucy said as she ran to her arms and hugged her, which Erza had returned, despite her confusion of why they were here.

"Why are you all here?" Erza asked while she still hugged Lucy, which then the blonde released her and went back.

"What are you talking about? We came to rescue you!" Lucy said, which then Erza had her eyes shadowed. "Erza-sama, is there something wrong?" Asked Yukino. Erza looked at them as her eyes were serious, more serious than Natsu and Gray had ever seen.

"I am glad you all came for me, but this is something I must do on my own. Leave now, because I don't want any of you to be involved or get hurt." Erza said, as the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Erza, what has gotten into you?!" Natsu yelled as he demanded answers from his redheaded lover. Erza couldn't blame him, as she was his mate, and wanted to know it, as well the rest of their nakama, so she couldn't have blamed them for wanting to know her past.

"Since you all don't know the reason, you can't be here, so I am going to tell you it. A day that was a long time ago that would change my life, as well the others, forever." Erza said as she then started to explain the events in the Tower of Heaven eight years ago.

Years ago, she was kidnapped by a Cult of Zeref that wanted them to build something known as the **R-System** , in order to resurrect their master, the Dark Mage Zeref.

As her hometown, Rosemary village, burned down, she was taken with the rest of the prisoners to the Tower of Heaven, where she eventually met Simon, Millianna, Wally, Sho, Rob, and Jellal.

During their time in the Tower, it was nothing but pain, sorrow, and despair, which they wanted to escape no matter what.

One day, after a failed escape attempt, she was eventually sent in a cell to be tortured, which led Jellal to eventually come and save her, only for him to be tortured as well while Erza was taken back to her cell.

No longer being able to handle it, Erza eventually led the rebellion with the rest of the slaves, including her friends. In the climax of the battle, the guards sent a beam at her, which then Rob, the old, kind man who was with Erza, shielded himself for her, as the last she saw of him, was the guild mark on his back he was a member of.

Fairy Tail, the guild Rob talked Erza about.

At the moment he vanished, in one second, everything was still as if time itself stopped. And in the next second, she let out a loud scream, as then Magic around her gathered, as she then used it to defeat the guards and end the rebellion.

As the Slaves were finally free, Erza could only rethink of the moments of Jellal not giving up, as she was doing what Jellal was fighting for.

As the former slaves went to pack and leave the Tower, Erza went to look for Jellal as she didn't want to leave without him.

As she searched for him, Erza finally found him, only to find him more different. Erza wondered what happened, which Jellal said that they hadn't won their freedom, much to her confusion, which then an explosion was heard from the ships the former slaves were on.

Jellal further explained to the horrified Erza that he was going to rebuild the Tower to gain their "True Freedom," as well as making them the rulers of the World. Erza didn't want to be a part of this of course, which led to Jellal beating her and tossing around like a ragdoll, which Jellal then told her to leave, and don't come back, which left a heart broken Erza fleeing, which she then cried out to the sky.

A while later after much time had passed, she later joined the guild Rob was part of, Fairy Tail, where Erza got a new artificial eye by Porlyusica, where she didn't shed any tears, since she cried half of her tears from the time in the Tower.

"And that´s why I need to handle Jellal alone, as the day is the reminder of what would change my life forever." Erza said, as Lucy, Yukino and even Juvia, were tear-filled by her story, as Natsu, Gray and Ur had their eyes shadowed.

"Please, don't interfere, this is something I need to do alone, since I..." Erza said, but Natsu stopped her.

"Erza, the guild we are part of is Fairy Tail, and we always stick together. Sometimes we need to things alone, but you need help to do it." Natsu said as he, Gray and Ur looked straight into her eyes.

"We will not abandon you, Erza." Gray said. "Because you truly are a woman to look up to." Ur said to the redheaded knight, as she heard her friends say those words.

"You guys..." Erza said, as then a voice said from behind her. "You should listen to your friends, Erza." Which then made her turn around to see Simon.

"You are the guy from the Casino!" Natsu said as he and the rest got into battle position. "Don't worry, I am not here to attack you." Simon said as he went closer to Erza.

"Erza, I am here to assist you in stopping Jellal." Simon said, silencing the group as they couldn't believe what he said. "WHAT?!" Lucy, Yukino and Juvia shouted. "Aren´t you a subordinate to Jellal?" Ur asked as she didn't trust the eye patched man. "I was only pretending to be Jellal´s subordinate." Simon answered. "How long have you been pretending?" Gray asked.

"Since the day Erza left. Jellal framed Erza for attacking as she didn't want us to have Jellal´s "True Freedom," but I saw through Jellal´s lies, as during the years in his Cult, I spent time as one of his most loyal men." Simon said as he explained the story.

"As I didn't want Sho, Wally and Millianna, but mostly Jellal to break their faith, to make sure no one would be harmed by Jellal himself, I went through and supported the lies Jellal came up with." Simon explained.

"So, all these years, you didn't truly follow Jellal?" Erza said as she listened to what Simon said. "Yeah, and for all those years, I am sorry, Erza. I was hoping that I wouldn't have the wrong idea." Simon said as he then went to Erza and hugged his red headed childhood friend.

"Erza, I am hope you trust my words." Simon said while hugging Erza. She then responded with giving the hug back. "I am trusting you Simon, because I know you are a man that keep his word." Erza said.

"So, it is true then..." A voice said, as then the others, even Simon turned around to see Sho with his eyes shadowed. "Sho..." Erza said while she let go of Simon. "That it wasn't you who betrayed us, but Jellal? Were all the things throughout the years that Jellal told us lies?" Sho said as he then went to his knees while holding his head in despair as he started to cry.

"Shit... why the fuck are we here...? Were we truly nothing but puppets to Jellal?!" Sho shouted as he couldn't believe the truth.

"Sho, the truth is sometimes very painful, but also sometimes the key that leads to the future, the future we all should have had in the first place." Simon said as he then looked at Erza.

"Erza here, is the one who can defeat Jellal, because if there is someone who known Jellal the longest, it is Erza!" Simon said.

Erza then went to Sho as she then hugged her childhood friend. "Sho, don't worry, we all are going to make sure that Jellal pays for what he has done to us and everything." Erza said.

"It seems like we have one goal in one thing, which is to kick Jellal´s ass." Natsu said as he coated his hands in darkness, as he charged his Magic. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said. "Then let's go, we need to find him and stop him." Erza said, which the others agreed.

"We need to split up. If I remember right, one of your friends, the Blue Cat, is in Millianna´s room." Simon explained, which made Natsu happy to hear. "Happy?! Where is that room?!" Natsu asked, which then Simon pointed to where it was. "That direction, we need to split up to handle the situation." Simon said, as the real battle was soon coming to them.

 _ **At the same time, at Era...**_

"Do you even know the risk of everyone on that tower, as even innocent people are in there? It can cause a lot of unnecessary deaths!" Yajima said.

"I know that, which is why I am taking full responsibility for it, as I should take the risks." Siegrain said.

"I never thought I would one day do this..." Belno said as she then raised her hand to vote to Siegrain´s plan to use **Etherion**.

"Belno..." Leiji said. "I know the consequences, but I won't allow anything that threatens the Magic Council's eyes go pass." Belno said.

"And we only need one more vote. Just one vote to decide what to do with the **R-system**." Siegrain said as things started to become more intense.

At the same time, in the Tower of Heaven, Jellal sat on his throne as his smile was as dark as the night itself.

"Jellal-sama, it seems that Simon and Sho have betrayed us." Vidaldus announced. "I see. Then it seems that we need to start the game earlier than expected. Right, Vidaldus?" Jellal said.

Vidaldus smirked as he replied back. "I can't disagree with you on that, Jellal-sama." He said and used his **Transformation Magic** , which then engulfed him with **Magic** Energy as once it died down, it showed his new appearance.

Vidaldus now had paper white skin, purple pants, spiked shoulder pads, bare chested with the red letters of "Skeletoy" on the chest, boots, spiked armbands and black make up.

"It´s time, time to taste Ultimate Hell!" Vidaldus shouted wildly as he had his guitar in his hands, while he said it, four figures came from behind him, as they were ready to work on their mission.

"The Real Game is soon to begin, Quinto Raven." Jellal said while smirked evilly.

 _ **With Natsu and the gang...**_

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Ur, Juvia, Gray, Sho and Simon were currently running in the halls to find Happy before they went on Jellal.

"Millianna´s room is right above ahead, if we keep going, we can save Happy." Simon said. "Ok, because I am not leaving my buddy behind." Natsu said, as then suddenly the hallway got covered in red ice.

"What kind of ice is this?!" Gray said, as then suddenly, a laughter was heard.

As they looked to see where the laughter came from, a woman from the darkness came out.

She had blonde hair in a ponytail, silver eyes, wore a black tank top, white jeans, a black belt, black shoes and white fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked the blonde woman. "Hm, it seemed like I should have listened to mother when she raised to address me to new people I meet. The name is Sophia Zervos, member of Quinto Raven of Dead Head Caucus." Sophia announced.

"I have heard of them! If I remember correctly, it is a Dark Guild known for its Assassins, and Quinto Raven is an Elite team of five Mages, who killed all the Ranked Officers of the Western Army in the Capria War." Simon said.

"And you are just about to feel our power." Sophia said as she gathered her **Ice Magic** , which was red as if it was frozen blood, as it then gathered around her.

"Ice huh? I handle her. You go ahead, because if there is someone who shall handle her, it is me." Ur said as she then prepared her **Ice Magic**.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and mostly Gray, showed their smiles of trusting her. "We know you can handle it, Ur-sensei." Gray said, as then he and the rest of the gang where leaving.

 _"Ur, you are an Ice Mage of a quality that makes you worthy of one. So, there is no way we can distrust you on this task."_ Natsu thought while running.

"Don't worry everyone, since Ur defeated one of the Wizard Saints, that Quinto Raven chick is no match for Ur!" Gray said while they others ran.

Back with Ur and Sophia, who were charging their Magics in their preparation for their battle.

"Some friends you have there, as they abandon their comrades to the enemy." Sophia mocked. "There are times when friends do things together, but there are times when we need to do things alone. They trust me, and I won't fail them, as we are in the same guild, Fairy Tail." Ur said as she prepared her **Ice Make Magic**.

"Don't be so cocky, as it will be the last they see of you!" Sophia said as she then gathered her Dark **Ice Magic** around her and then she attacked. " **Tearing Night Tiger!** " Sophia sent a tiger of red ice as she then sent it to Ur.

Ur created a sword of Ice, as she slashed the red ice tiger in half, as the red ice from it started to spread into her sword like an infection.

Ur widened her eyes and then tossed it aside, as it then shattered on the ground into pieces.

 _"What was that? I've never seen_ _ **Ice Magic**_ _of that kind."_ Ur thought as she couldn't believe what she saw. Sophia noticed Ur´s expression as she smirked.

"Well, since you are about to die, it doesn't matter if I tell you the Magic I use or not." Sophia said as she then coated her arms in red ice.

"My **Magic** , **Dark Rigel** , which allows me to control and fight with the Magic that combines Darkness and Ice." The Quinto Raven member said.

"Combines Ice and Darkness?" Ur said. "Yep, unlike regular Ice, it allows me to encompass the more unstable aspect of Ice Magic, which allows me to achieve greater feats due to its unique properties it has in comparison of other **Ice Elemental Spells**." Explained Sophia.

Ur then simply responded as she gathered **Ice Magic** in her hands.

"And what you saw was true. If it touches Magic of the same element, which is Ice and Darkness, it also takes it over like a virus, as you noticed earlier." Sophia said as she gathered red ice.

"Don't worry, I saw it earlier, and I always learn from earlier experiences." Ur said as the battle was now about to start.

 _ **Back with Natsu and the others...**_

"Keep going, we should be there soon!" Simon said as he and the others ran through the corridors. They then ran into a large room where Vidaldus was standing while wildly playing with his guitar, high enough to burst normal people´s eardrums.

"WOOOAH! TIME TO TASTE THE ULTIMATE HELL!" Vidaldus shouted loudly. "Who the hell are you?!" Gray asked. "The name's Vidaldus Taka, of the Team Quinto Raven! None of you will pass this alive!" Vidaldus yelled crazily.

"Dammit, another Quinto Raven member!" Erza said, which then Juvia stepped forward. "Don't worry everyone, Juvia shall take care of him." Juvia said while she prepared to use her Water Magic.

Lucy and Yukino went to her side as well. "Juvia-sama, don't fight alone, because we are going to help you as well." Yukino said as she and Lucy prepared themselves for battle by taking their **Celestial Keys** out.

 _"Dammit, why can't Juvia prove to Natsu-sama for once she doesn't need any help from Love Rivals?"_ Juvia thought while the bluenette groaned. "Juvia, we are friends, and we are going to fight by your side." Lucy said with a smile, which made the Water Mage widen her eyes a little.

Juvia had been alone since childhood, which had left a void in her heart, a void that not even the time she dated Bora was able to fill it. But during the Phantom Lord War, she felt it was being filled with a light that she lacked for years.

The light known as friends, which were now in front her, and yet she denied it. Juvia felt she didn't want it to pass by, as Juvia didn't want to be alone anymore, as her friends were there for her.

"Juvia will accept your help, Love Rivals." Juvia said as Lucy and Yukino sweat dropped. The others left as they ran from the room.

"I trust and know you can handle him, Juvia, Lucy, and Yukino!" Natsu said as then he and the others left the room.

"Well, well, I would want that Redheaded Whore to fight with us too, but then you three are perfect." Vidaldus said as he then noticed Yukino and pointed at her. "But despite being underage, I can truly enjoy playing with you." Vidaldus said with a twisted smile.

"You really are scum, you pedophile." Lucy said and took her Key out, while Yukino blushed, as she took her Key alongside her fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mage, while she Juvia gathered water around herself.

" **Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus**!"

" **Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces**!"

A light came by as then the large bull man with a large battle axe and giant pair of fishes came, ready for battle.

"Taurus, attack him!" Lucy commanded the Bull **Celestial Spirit** , as he charged towards the man with the guitar while swinging his axe in the air.

"MOOO! In the name of Lucy´s boobs, I shall take this scum down!" Taurus said as Lucy and Libra sweat dropped, while Yukino blushed at bit at Taurus´ actions.

"I don't think so." Vidaldus said as he then sent a massive shockwave of sound, which was strong enough to send the bull to the wall, knocking him out and sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Taurus!" Lucy yelled, Vidaldus then tried to attack the blonde, but Juvia shot a wave of water at Vidaldus. "Why you!" Juvia yelled, Lucy might be her Love Rival, but she couldn't stand one of her friends being hurt.

Vidaldus simply grinned as he then absorbed the water with his hair, much to the trio of women´s surprise.

"What?!" Juvia said as she couldn't believe her water was absorbed, as then Vidaldus threw his head back. "My hair can absorb any kind of Water, as you didn't know earlier. But enough of that, and lets have the real show started!" Vidaldus said as he then playing with guitar again, as then golden sparkles game from it, which then purple energy came and went into Juvia!

" **Rock of Succubus**!" Vidaldus said as the Guitar Magic then changed Juvia.

"JUVIA!" Both Lucy and Yukino screamed as they saw their blue haired friend transform into a wilder and rougher form, as she now wore tight blue pants, a white belt, a tattoo on her stomach, a dark purple west, a spiked bracelet on her right wrist and a spiky silver necklace on her neck.

"What in the world..." Lucy said with horror.

"Taste Ultimate Hell!" Juvia said wildly while twirled her tongue and showing devil signs with her hands. "What happened to Juvia-sama?!" Yukino said while Vidaldus laughed. " **Rock of Succubus** , is a **Guitar Magic Spell** that makes target transform and obey to my will, and makes them do whatever I want them to do!" Vidaldus crazily said.

Juvia then went towards Lucy and grabbed her dress, much to Lucy´s confusion. "Anything, even a catfight!" Vidaldus said hysterically, as then then Juvia tore her dress, revealing her breasts, much to Lucy´s and Yukino´s surprise and embarrassment and caused them both to blush.

"KYAAAAHH!" Lucy shrieked while her face was as red as a tomato. "LUCY-SAMA!" Yukino screamed while blushing madly. Lucy then tied the rags of her dress to her chest to cover it.

"More, more! Even when I am beyond satisfied I want more!" Vidaldus commanded as then Juvia turned her arm into a whip of Water and then whipped Lucy´s butt.

"Take this, this, this, this and this!" Juvia yelled while she whipped Lucy.

"LUCY-SAMA, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THIS KIND OF THINGS!" Yelled Yukino while blushing even redder when before while having hands on her face to cover them from the erotic scene before the White Haired **Celestial Spirit Mage**. "I AM NOT INTO THIS KIND OF STUFF!" Yelled Lucy while she secretly enjoyed the whipping.

"Dammit, Pisces attack her, but do not harm her!" Yukino commanded the two giant fishes, as she didn't want her friends to be harmed while she did nothing, which then Juvia sent a wave of water at the pair of giant fishes, as it sent them to the ground.

"Oh no! I forgot that Pisces weakness is water!" Yukino said as then Pisces went back to the Spirit world. "EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE FISH?! WHAT KIND OF STUPID LOGIC IS THAT?!" Lucy yelled.

Vidaldus laughed crazily. "Don't worry, because more and more are in store for the three of you, as much better and better is coming for you!" Vidaldus said.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu and the gang...**_

"I don't wanna sound negative, but I say we split up. If we encounter more of those Quinto Raven guys, we can be annihilated as the same time." Gray said to the others.

"I agree with Gray-san, if we split up, the chances of being attack will decrease to a safe level." Simon said as they then got into a hallway of three paths.

"Then we shall split up. Me and Sho, Gray and Simon, and Natsu goes alone" Erza said. "Erza, make sure to be alright, as I don't want my mate to get hurt." Natsu said with concern. "Don't worry, I shall handle the situation, as I won't be taken down." Erza said.

"Ok, Happy´s in that path, keep going until you see a door with a kitten on, that is Millianna´s room, where Happy is." Simon said while pointing the left hallway, which Natsu ran at rocket speed into. "THANKS! I AM COMING, HAPPY!" Natsu said as Simon and Gray went into the middle while Erza and Sho went to the right one.

 _ **At the time, at the Council...**_

"THIS IS MADNESS! If we use the **Etherion** , we will kill many innocent people, which would make people question the Magic Council's actions and see it as nothing but a corrupt, greedy and power-hungry government! Do we really want people to lose their Faith in the Magic Council?!" Yajima yelled, which the other Council members agreed, as Siegrain´s idea could kill even the innocents in the Tower.

Siegrain sighed as he then took a breath, as the next words would be something the others could absolutely not believe.

"Zeref." Siegrain said without any emotions. "Huh?" Michello said. "What does Zeref have to with this?" Belno asked. "The man Jellal is trying to revive in the Tower, is the most powerful Dark Mage that ever lived, Zeref, the man who changed the world forever." Siegrain said, much to the other Council member´s horror.

"WHAT?!" All of them screamed except Ultear and Siegrain.

"RESURRECT ZEREF?!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"IF THIS HAPPENS, MORE PEOPLE THAN **ETHERION** KILLS WILL DIE!"

"That does it, I am voting to use **Etherion**!" Leiji voted, which then the others did. "It seems as if it is time, time to use **Etherion** to prevent Zeref from coming back to the world!" Siegrain said.

Back the Tower of Heaven, Jellal looked at the check board. "Well, it is about time. In the past, I made a vow to bring Zeref back from the dead, as it was the Promise to the Future." Jellal said.

 _ **Back with Natsu...**_

"HAPPY! ARE IN HERE?!" Natsu shouted as the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** kicked the doors into to Millianna´s room as he then landed on the floor and noticed Happy flying towards him.

"Natsu! I am so glad you are here!" Happy said while the blue cat hugged Natsu with anime tears from his eyes, which Natsu smiled back, but their reunion got interrupted.

"NOOOO! I won't allow you to kidnap Kitty!" Millianna said as she and Wally stood in front of them. "You guys are from the Casino!" Natsu said as he got into battle position.

"Don't worry, we shall finish this quickly, in a Dandy fashion." Wally said and then transformed his hand into a gun and pointed it at Natsu.

"If there is one "Dandy" thing you can do..." A voice said from behind Wally and Millianna and grabbed their necks.

"It is to stay away from the right people´s battles!" The voice said, and then he slammed their heads together, knocking them down the floor.

Natsu saw the man who did it. He was a man with short brown hair, green eyes, a blue t-shirt, brown pants, a red belt, white shoes and black arm warmers. He also had a x-shaped scar on his face.

"Who are you? Are you a member of the Quinto Raven Guys?" Natsu asked him, who then responded in a laugh. "What's so funny? Are you stupid?" Natsu asked him. "Sorry, I am just so glad that I finally meet you, the infamous "Void Knight" of Fairy Tail. I had my eyes on you for a while. But now to introduce myself. The name´s Mario Carras, one of the members of Quinto Raven." Mario introduced himself.

"Dammit, why did you interfere...?" Wally said as he and Millianna slowly goy up. Mario simply responded with a smirk as he then pointed his hand to them.

"Well, you two would only ruin the fun. Now, be gone!" Mario said as he then used his Magic to make green marks appear on the duo, which then resulted into an explosion.

" **Explode Markings**!" Mario said as then the duo got sent out the room, as Natsu and Happy watched in horror.

"What kind of **Magic** is that?!" Happy shouted terrified, as then Natsu gritted his teeth and then ran towards Mario, as he then coated his foot in darkness and attacked Mario.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said as he kicked Mario in the face and sent him outside the room, sending him to the wall.

Mario fell onto the ground with some bruises, as he then looked into Natsu's eyes, who looked at the brown-haired man with cold eyes.

"Well, it seems you are as strong and cold as people say you are. I am looking forward to fight you." Mario said as he got into battle position.

"Don't be so sure. I am going to kick your ass to the next town. What the hell are you thinking of harming your own nakama?" Natsu said as he recalled what Mario did earlier. Mario simply smirked. "Since when was that the most important thing in a battle?" Mario said. "Don't be so freaking stupid!" Natsu said as he ran towards Mario, while Mario made a torpedo of Green energy and sent it towards Natsu.

" **Exploding Torpedo**!" Mario said as then sent it towards Natsu, who then coated his forehead in darkness. " **Abyss Dragon´s Sword Horn**!" Natsu said as he headbutted the torpedo, erasing it from existence.

Natsu then landed on the ground, got in stance and he then gathered his Magic. " **Dark Make: Blades of the Night**!" Natsu said as he made a barrage of darkness swords in a star formation, and then sent them at Mario.

Mario simply made a shield of green **Magic** Energy as the swords hit it, it exploded into pieces. As the smoke covered the area, it slowly disappeared and then showed Natsu and Mario staring at each other in silence.

"Well, it seems that while the info that your **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** seems to erase **Magic** was correct, your **Molding Magic** seems not to do the same. But it would be rude if you don't know the **Magic** I use, which is **Exploding Magic**." Mario said.

"So, it makes things explode, huh?" Natsu said and his body was surrounded an aura of darkness. "Because mine does so as well." Natsu said as he prepared to fight him.

Mario responded with a grin as he touched the ground, which then similar marks from Wally and Millianna appeared as it then started to glow.

" **Minefield: Blossom Scattering**!" Mario said as the ground then exploded in a field of explosions, which sent Natsu to the air

" **Dark Make: Night Bubble**!" Natsu said as he covered himself in a bubble of darkness to shield himself from the attack, which then once the explosion calmed down, the bubble disappeared, which made Natsu see a hole was made.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted as he flied to Natsu, grabbed him and then carried the Pink Haired mage in the air.

"Dammit, that guy is tough." Natsu said, after which he saw Mario standing down there while smirking.

"Happy, fly me down to him! I'm not going to have him win this battle!" Natsu said to the blue cat, who responded with a `aye!´

As Natsu and Happy dived towards Mario, he gathered Explosion Magic and then sent it at Natsu, who countered with a roar of darkness.

The battle of the Tower of Heaven is on!

 _ **Back with Ur and Sophia...**_

" **Crimson Spikes**!" Sophia said as she made red ice spikes appear on the ground, which Ur dodged with no trouble. " **Ice Make: Shard Blow**!" Ur sent shards of Ice that were sharp as knives at Sophia, who made a shield of red ice to protect herself from it, as once the shards had disappeared, she then turned the shield into a red spear of ice and then sent it towards Ur.

Ur countered by making a wall as thick as a mountain in front of her, as she raised her hands in the air. " **Ice Make: Winter Rain**!" Ur said as she made sharp icicles come from her hands which were sent into the air and then fell down on Sophia, who countered by making a sword of red ice to swing it away.

"Well, it seems that the rumors are true, as you are the legendary Ice Mage who froze Deliora years ago." Sophia said.

Ur had her eyes shadowed as she looked down on the floor, as the mere word "Deliora" was enough make Ur think of the day she sacrificed her life to save Gray and Lyon years ago, as she didn't want a new generation of Mages go to waste.

Ur then raised her head and looked at Sophia with determined eyes. _"And I am not going to leave this world again, as I shall make sure to live a life with the man who rescued me from that pain, and make sure I won't do the same mistakes again."_ Ur thought as she then looked at her right leg. After she was being freed from Deliora, her body returned to normal including the leg she had before Deliora ripped it off.

"It´s not very wise to admire your opponent, since it only encourages them to defeat you." Ur said as she gathered her **Ice Magic**. Sophia simply smirked in mockery.

"Why do you say such things, when you are about to die?!" Sophia said as she made a dragon of red ice.

" **Blizzard Dragon**!" Sophia sent the red ice dragon at Ur, which the latter responded by making three large swords of ice in the formation of a triangle, slicing the Dragon in pieces.

" **Ice Make: Trinity Snow Blade**!" Ur said as she then made an arrow as big, long and wide as trees and then prepared to attack. " **Ice Make: Frost Arrow**!" Ur sent the arrow at Sophia.

" **Ice Rock Dome**!" Sophia said as she then made a dome of red ice to protect herself from the attack, which then shattered into pieces.

Once the attack was no more, Sophia smirked and made a sword of red ice as she then jumped into the air then towards Ur.

"TIME TO DIE!" Sophia shouted as she then stabbed Ur, much to Sophia's delight and joy. The mere stab made it silent as if sound itself had died, Sophia only smirked more. But then it suddenly disappeared once the "Ur" started to have cracks spread around her, which then exploded into a pile of ice shards.

"What?!" Sophia said shocked as then the real Ur was then over her with a barrage of ice spikes behind her. " **Ice Make: Ice Fall!** " Ur said as she shot the ice spikes at Sophia, who then made a shield of red ice to block it, as Ur landed on the ground and then put her hands on the floor.

" **Ice Make: Frost Impalement**!" Said Ur as she the then long spikes of ice came from the ground, stabbing Sophia everywhere.

As Sophia panted as blood came down the floor, she could only think of what happened.

 _"Dammit, I can´t believe not only she made an_ _ **Ice Clone**_ _in such a short time, but a strategy as well! She isn´t the Legendary_ _ **Ice Molding Mage**_ _for nothing!"_ Sophia thought as she then realized something.

 _"Dammit, what am I doing?! I should have listened to her, if I am encouraging her, I only plan to make my own grave!"_ Sophia thought.

"What´s the matter?" Ur said, taking Sophia out of her thoughts. "I hope I didn't surprise you too much, because the next surprise shall end you!" Ur said as she prepared her **Ice Magic**.

 _ **With Natsu, Happy and Mario...**_

" **Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said as he kicked with a darkness coated foot, with Happy flying and carrying him. Mario blocked it by sending a pillar of green energy at Natsu, which Natsu erased with his darkness and then kicked Mario in the face, sending him into a line of pillars, shattering the pillars to pieces.

As Mario got up, Natsu was suddenly in the air while Happy carried him with his fist in darkness.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu punched Mario in the stomach, sending him across the room, but before Mario landed on the ground, he made a line of small orbs of green energy.

" **Detonation Line**!" Mario sent them at Natsu in the shape of beams, Natsu used his **Molding Magic** to make a bubble of darkness, which Natsu covered himself and Happy from the explosions from it, sending them away.

As Mario landed on the ground and once the bubble disappeared, Mario then made small green marks around Natsu and Happy.

" **Burst Dots**!" Mario said as then a violent torrent of explosions surrounded Natsu and Happy.

"Not done yet!" Natsu said as he then crossed his hands in an x-shaped pattern, which Natsu then gathered black smoke which he had with his hands wide.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Star Striker**!" Natsu sent orbs of darkness from his hands, which twirled in the air as they struck Mario, sending him to the ground with a great deal of pain and damage.

As Mario violently landed on the ground, Mario slowly got up as he coughed blood.

"You are one tough bastard I see." Natsu said as Happy let him go, putting him down the ground. "Don't agree with your enemy, you are soon to witness my true power." Mario said and then charged his **Exploding Magic** , but suddenly got interrupted.

"Welcome you all to the Tower of Heaven. I hope you all are having a great time, as you are already playing." Jellal´s voice said as it echoed the entire Tower of Heaven with Jellal´s Telepathy.

"Jellal?! What does that asshole want?!" Gray said as he and Simon where fighting against an owl-like man named Fukoro.

"As I want to inform you all, that **Etherion** is soon to be unleashed upon the Tower. As those who don't know, **Etherion** is a **Magic** Weapon of mass destruction, capable of erasing a country."Jellal said, striking horror and terror at the same time to everyone in the Tower of Heaven.

"WHAT?! HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" Ur screamed, while Sophia smirked. "Why are you smirking?! Don't you know that both you and your friends are in this Tower?!" Ur yellled, which then Sophia laughed, much to Ur´s confusion.

"Don't act dumb. We in Quinto Raven are prepared for anything like this, so it doesn't matter if me or anyone else dies, as long as I die in battle, I don't give a damn about this!" Sophia said, making Ur grit her teeth in rage, as Sophia thought nothing of her comrades.

At the same time with Juvia, Lucy, Yukino and Vidaldus, the Hard Rocker had his eyes shadowed as he trembled.

"Jellal-sama, why didn't you tell me before..." Vidaldus said as he shook while looking down. He then raised his head to the air.

"THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! I AM SO GONNA LOVE THIS! THIS IS TRULY THE ULTIMATE HELL!" Vidaldus shouted as a maniac, louder than before, much to the duo of **Celestial Spirit Mages** from Fairy Tail´s women disgust.

"You truly are a sickening man." Yukino said, much to Vidaldus´ delight. "Don't be so pessimistic, because the real show is now about to begin!" Said Vidaldus and then started to laugh like a maniac.

 _ **Back with Natsu, Happy and Mario...**_

" **Etherion** will be fired in twenty-seven minutes, so enjoy until then!" Jellal said as he then cut off.

"So, this is what gonna happen? Not that I mind." Mario said, much to Natsu´s rage and Happy´s shock. "WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?!" Natsu screamed. "Since when are "friends" the most important thing? What does that have to do with this battle?" Mario said, as Natsu simply responded by running towards him, coating his foot in darkness.

"Since the very start and every battle has to do with friends!" Natsu said.

Back with Ur and Sophia, Sophia laughed as Ur had her **Ice Make Magic** gathered around her. "You truly are a fool, Fairy Tail. Why does anyone need friends when you are respected and feared, as anyone with enough greatness will be respected even after death!" Sophia said.

"You are wrong." Ur said with her eyes shadowed. "Huh?" Sophia said. "If you don't have friends, you can't have them spread your adventures and courage, as well the story of the great times you have. That is why friends are so important." Ur said, as then Sophia charged with red ice in rage.

"SILENCE!" Sophia yelled while charging at Ur.

 _ **Back with Natsu, Happy and Mario...**_

Mario made a shield of **Explosion Magic** to protect himself from Natsu´s attack, but Natsu managed to erase the shield and then kicked him the face.

"I will not let my friends die here and now, not ever!" Natsu said as he sent Mario to a pillar, shattering it.

Back with Ur, as Sophia was charging with her **Dark Rigel Magic** as the red ice covered her arms, while Ur simply gathered **Ice Magic** in her hands, which Ur then put her hands in front of her, as Ice then appeared in a line, which resulted in chains appearing from them.

" **Ice Make: Chains of the Frozen Cage**!" Ur said as she sent the chains of ice at Sophia from her hands, sending her to the air. "I shall not die here, or let my friends die here as well, it is the Promise to the Future." Ur said with determination.

 _ **At the same time, with Erza and Sho...**_

"Damn that Jellal, I can't believe him!" Sho said in anger as he then went down on his knees. As tears threatened to come from his eyes, Erza put her right hand on Sho´s left shoulder.

"Sho, don't despair, because I promise I will defeat Jellal with all my heart." Erza said, but before she could say anything more, Sho then trapped Erza in one of his cards with his **Card** **Magic**.

"SHO!" Erza shouted as she was inside the card, which Sho held while his eyes were shadowed. "I'm sorry, Erza-nee, but I can't forgive Jellal. I shall personally take that son of a bitch down, even if it means I am going to die!" Sho said as he then ran in the hallways as his ears were deaf from Erza´s shouting.

They eventually ran into a room that had Japanese style decorations in it. But what made Sho stop on his tracks was a woman. She had green eyes, long pink hair and wore a kimono with red markings, as well carried a katana with golden decorations on it. Her name is Ikaruga, the leader and strongest member of Quinto Raven.

"Well, it seems the tide is smaller than I thought, as I thought a larger one would come." Ikaruga said. Sho simply grit his teeth. "I don't give a damn of who you are, but I am not letting you stand in my way!" Sho said as he threw his **Magic Cards** at her, which Ikaruga smirked as she cut the cards in half.

Sho couldn't believe what he saw, as he never saw anyone take down his cards. "Impossible..." Sho said, but before he could attack again, Ikaruga was behind him, as Sho´s chest was suddenly cut. As Sho fell down on the ground, still breathing but heavily wounded, Ikaruga slowly walked towards him, as she then raised her katana in the air, ready to stab his head.

"You made a mistake of facing me. Please do those who don't think of you a favor, which is to die." Ikaruga said, as Erza didn't want to believe what was happening.

 _"No, I can't let this happen, I won't let it happen again!"_ Erza thought and then images of Rob before he died appeared. _"I don't want anyone to die, not now, not ever!"_ Thought Erza as then the **Mate Mark** on her back started to glow, with the body glowing black while the eyes glowed red.

As the Ikaruga´s sword got closer to Sho´s face, the card that trapped Erza suddenly glowed, and then a bright flash of golden light appeared as it then died tied and loud clash of blades was heard, echoing across the room.

As the sound of blades echoes, Sho was silent, as instead of seeing the blade of Katana of the strongest member of Quinto Raven, it was his redheaded childhood friend, Erza.

As Erza blocked Ikaruga´s sword with her sword with Ikaruga´s katana, the Pink Haired Swordswoman smirked evilly as she jumped back.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The infamous Titania herself, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Ikaruga said, which the redheaded knight simply responded by pointing her sword at the leader of Quinto Raven. "If you think your words make me wanna surrender to you, you are wrong, as I will take you down as I will do with Jellal after you." Erza said, which Ikaruga simply responded by a laugh while covering her mouth with her left hand.

"What´s so funny?" Erza asked. "You are so funny, Titania. As foolish as you are beautiful, I, Ikaruga, the Leader of Quinto Raven from Dead Head Caucus, have never lost a battle since the foundation of Dead Head Caucus." Ikaruga said.

"Don't be so arrogant. I have both been defeated and won many battles in my life, each giving me strength to fight the opponents I face to protect those who are dear to me. But this battle is not one of those I will lose in. That is my Promise to the Future" Erza said.

Ikaruga simply responded with a smirk.

"Well said from you, Titania, as the battle hasn't even begun, and yet you impress me with your words. But don't expect it to stop me from making me cut off your limbs from your cold, dead corpse." Ikaruga said twistedly.

 **End of Chapter 19.**

 **And that's it for chapter 19, god it was long. I wanted to make this over 9000 words, as promised I would make this chapter longer and more epic than the last one. I also took the opportunity to add more members to the Trinity Raven, as well changing its name to Quinto Raven. Speaking of which, like Elfman´s fight with Sol during the Phantom Lord arc, I am going to skip Gray´s fight with Fukuro, as we all know the ending of that. And before any of you say anything hysterical such as "You **hole! You killed Millianna and Wally," no they are not dead, only unconscious.**

 **As originally wanted to update it on September 29** **th** **, altajir95´s birthday, who also came with the idea of the two members of Quinto Raven, which is Mario Carras and Sophia Zervas, as well as their Magics, Mario´s Explosion Magic and Sophia Zervas´ Dark Rigel. I would once again apologize to him.**

 **But as for The Naughty Tales fo the Dragon, I am going to make sure to update soon as possible, which I am not sure of yet.**


	20. Stronger than any Armor

**Hello everyone,** **here´s the new chapter, sorry for the wait, and also that I changed my profile name so many times yesterday, but don't worry, I will keep with this new one and won't change it again. Before you go any further, it seems that I didn't have Natsu use or even mention the Black Katana he gained from his fight with Rilfex, as you probably even wondered was that even necessary to show the fight between Natsu and Rilfex?**

 **Natsu isn't used to it yet, that´s why, but don't worry, Natsu will use the Kuroryukoen (The Black Katana) in this arc, I promise.**

 **But before we go into the story, I have an announcement. I am going to make a story, which works like a movie, to the Natsu of the Darkness series. When? When I have got 500 reviews for this story, as I will have that as 500th review anniversary to celebrate the story.**

 **But thanks for your support and here´s the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 20: Stronger than any Armor.**

Mario ran towards Natsu, who had his hands covered in darkness. Mario charged his **Explosion** **Magic** into his left hand as he drew a circle of green energy in front of himself which he sent towards Natsu.

" **Exploding Circle**!" Said Mario as he sent the circle towards Natsu, who dodged it as it struck a wall, which exploded into pieces, leaving a perfectly round and well-shaped hole in it.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Mario screamed as he waved his hand in front of Natsu, as small spike shaped objects of **Explosion** **Magic** were formed and sent them towards Natsu.

" **Explosion Nails**!" Said Mario as he sent the nails at Natsu, who made a shield of darkness as it caused an explosion big enough to destroy a carriage.

As Natsu took the shield down, Happy flew to his side to support him.

"Happy, don't interfere, because I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Natsu said, which the blue cat didn't argue since Natsu thought of his well-being, and it would make matters worse if Happy didn't follow his orders.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew away, but made sure to have his sight on the battle between Natsu and Mario. Mario smirked as he gathered **Explosion Magic** in his hands as he made several small orbs of green energy float around him and Natsu as Mario sent the orbs straight at Natsu!

" **Exploding Storm**!" Mario said as he sent the orbs around at different directions towards Natsu, who crossed his arms in an x-shape.

As one of the orbs hit Natsu in the arms, a violent explosion came which sent Natsu back to a wall, but before Natsu could hit the wall, another orb came and struck Natsu once again, as more and more orbs struck on different parts of Natsu´s body.

Natsu coated his body with an aura of **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** , as the orbs in front of him disappeared, but unknown to him, a orb came into his back, which then exploded and sent him the ground, as the rest of the of orbs went towards Natsu, creating explosions everywhere, much to Happy´s horror.

"NATSU!" Screamed Happy, as the smoke cleared, showing Natsu bruised as Mario laughed with delight.

Natsu coughed up blood. "Well, it seems that if the user doesn't know the incoming **Magic** , that darkness of yours can´t erase it." Mario said as he mocked Natsu, who simply got up and panted. "AS IF I WILL MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!" Natsu roared as he ran straight towards Mario, who smirked as suddenly Natsu´s skin exploded on various places of his body, as he was launched towards the wall.

"What just happened?!" Happy shouted in horror while Mario laughed with delight and joy as Natsu was stuck in the wall.

"Well, as the Void Knight was busy blocking the last attack, I was sending a small bomb inside his body, named the **Parasite Bomb** , which explodes on random places on the body. Consider yourself lucky, as normally, not even your bones would remain intact after an attack of that kind." Mario said.

"DAMN YOU!" Roared Natsu in rage as he got off the wall. "Yo, need some help from me?" Nayoru said inside Natsu´s head. "Don't be stupid, I will handle this guy, and I am going to handle this guy myself." Natsu said mentally to Nayoru. "Well, at least you can use the sword you got from during the mission with the Fire Devil Slayer. But since the first use of the Kuroryuoken, it´s power have dropped dramatically, due to it being used for the first time in years, so don't let your hopes get too high." Nayoru said inside Natsu´s mind.

Natsu took the handle of the Kuroryuken sword, as he took out of its sheath and pointed it at Mario.

"Bring it on, Explosion Man. I am here to make sure to finish the battle." Natsu said.

The mere act of Natsu underestimating Mario was enough to make Mario grit his teeth in anger. If there was something he despised more than anything, it was to be underestimated. Whether he was a part of a Dark Guild or a Light Guild, he never liked to be looked down or underestimated.

Mario's body shook in anger, as his fists trembled and veins appeared on his forehead. No one was going to underestimate him.

"DON'T SAY THINGS THAT WILL BE YOUR LAST!" Mario shouted in rage as he unleashed his **Explosion Magic** into a large ball of Green Energy.

"You will face the consequences of looking down on me, as I will become the last person you will ever see in your life! This attack is the last thing my foes have seen, in other words, your last sight!" Mario said as the ball became the same size as a train, which he sent it towards Natsu.

" **Explosion Erasing Sphere**!" Mario sent the massive ball towards Natsu, who simply stood still as he took the handle of the sword tighter and once the attack were inches in front of the Pink Haired Mage, he slashed it in half with his sword, as the two pieces hit the wall, causing an explosion the shook the tower.

As smoke came, Mario and Happy's jaws dropped as Natsu grinned. "Well, if that was your greatest attack, it seems the battle is finally decided." Natsu said as he pointed the sword at Mario. "Surrender, or you will be sent to the next world." Natsu said, as Mario grit his teeth, his eyes became blood shot and more veins appeared on his forehead.

"DON'T BE SO ARROGANT, **DRAGON SLAYER**!" Mario screamed, as he sent a swarm of Explosion bullets at Natsu, who deflected them with his sword, sending them in different directions at the wall.

Natsu made a quick jump towards Mario, as the Quinto Raven Mage made a wave of **Explosion Magic** and sent it at Natsu, which cut it into pieces as he slashed his sword onto Mario´s chest!

Mario coughed in blood as he jumped away. "Don't be so cocky... I WILL FINISH YOU!" Mario said as he created and threw a massive spear of green energy at Natsu. " **Explosion King Spear**!" Mario sent it toward Natsu, who cut the attack into pieces, and stabbed Mario in the heart!

As Mario felt the life leave him, he could only laugh like a maniac, as the laughter echoed in the hallways. "Don't be so happy... you are no match for Jellal... that guy is more powerful than both us, the rest of Quinto Raven together and any of you or your friends put together!" Mario said as the life left him.

As Natsu pulled the sword off his chest, Mario´s corpse fell down on the floor. Natsu sheathed the sword back into its sheath. "Happy! Grab my back! We are going straight to Jellal!" Natsu said as Happy grabbed his back and flew him straight towards the sky, while responding with an "Aye!"

At the same time, Jellal noticed the death of Mario as he knocked the check piece representing him, which was a green chess pieces with an explosion on the top.

"Well, it seems one of our contestants have left." Jellal said while frowning in disappointment, but then smiled as he looked at the pieces, one being a blue chess piece with a white snow flake, which was representing Ur, and a red chess piece with a red snowflake, representing Sophia.

"But we still have contestants left, before the time of **Etherion** launching." Said Jellal darkly.

 _ **With Ur and Sophia...**_

Ur made a wheel which had a spider web design in the interior, blades similar to a buzz saw and the same size of a wheel to a carriage, as she then sent it towards Sophia.

" **Ice Make: Frost King Wheel**!" Ur sent the wheel of ice at Sophia, who blocked it by making a shield of red ice.

As the ice dispersed into the air, Ur jumped into the air and made a barrage of spears made of ice, which she sent the swarm of spears at Sophia.

" **Ice Make: Winter Spears**!" Ur said as she sent the spears at Sophia, who made a giant red sword of ice, big enough to cut a carriage in half as she slashed the spears away. Ur landed on the ground and made a crossbow of ice, which was as long as her arm and shot an arrow which went in a twirling motion at Sophia. " **Ice Make: Frost Arrow**!" Ur sent the ice arrow at Sophia, who made a mallet of rec ice and smacked the arrows to bits.

 _"She is something to be reckoned with. Since I revealed that_ _ **Dark Rigel**_ _can_ _spread through ice, she made sure to send projectiles at me, as she is avoiding direct contact!"_ Sophia thought.

"You truly are a worthy opponent of the highest caliber, but since **Etherion** is going to be fired, I will make sure to finish this fight as soon as possible!" Sophia said as she gathered blood red **Ice Magic** into her hands. Ur responded by crossing her arms in an x-shape, as **Ice Magic** were gathered around her.

"Don't worry, I will finish this too. I will show you **Ice Magic** that you will never forget!" Ur said and had an aura of **Ice Magic**.

As they both charged their **Magics** , Sophia with her Red **Ice Magic** and Ur with her White **Ice Magic**.

"You shall face my **Ice Magic** as the last thing you will ever see in your life!" Sophia said as she collected **Dark Rigel Magic** in her hands, as she made a **Magic Circle** in front of her, which were dark red.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, as I will win this fight!" Ur said as she got into **Ice Make** position, as a **Magic Circle** appeared in her hands.

On their next attack, it was going to be decided the result of the Battle of Ice. The winner, would continue and the loser, would fall on the ground.

"Take this!" Sophia said as she pointed her hands in front of her, as a massive spear of red ice, which was big as a three, had the spear tip similar to a fork and a twirling edge at the end of it.

" **Crimson Ice Gungnir**!" Sophia said as she sent the spear at Ur, who made a barrage of large snowflakes that were as big as wheels, which spun as if they were buzz saws.

" **Ice Make: Snowflakes of the Winter King**!" Ur said as she sent the snowflake buzz saws at the Red Ice Spear.

As the Ice Attacks struck each other, they collided in a powerful struggle of Ice, as flakes of red and white ice went everywhere in the room. And suddenly, a massive explosion happened, which one of the attacks suddenly break and went to their target.

A massive explosion shook the tower, the Ice Spell left the room in the next second into a rubble state, as there was rubble on the floor, cracks on the wall, and holes in the roof and floor.

"It seems I underestimated you... Ur." Sophia as she was sent to the wall. She coughed blood from the mouth, as the attack of Ur was taking a toll on her. "I warned you, but you didn't listen. You truly shouldn't underestimate the people you don't know." Ur said, which made Sophia laugh. "You truly are a fool, because this is not the end. This war has just started!" Sophia said as she disappeared in a mist of Red Ice.

"Where did she disappear to?!" Ur said to herself as she looked around, but stopped. "No time, I need to stop Jellal and meet with the others." Ur said to herself as she left.

 _ **At the same time, back at Era...**_

"PREPARATIONS INTO LAUNCHING **ETHERION**!" A Frog man said as his fellow co-workers where working into preparing **Etherion** for launching.

As the Council members watched them work on **Etherion** , Yajima had his face in serious mode. "Siegrain, you better take great responsibilities, as this shall become something that will not be forgotten so easily." Yajima said. "Yes, but sometimes we all need to do sacrifices for the future we want, even if it going to be a permanent part of the past." Siegrain said as he looked at Ultear.

 _"Ultear, you know what do to, and through your sacrifice, you shall be another cornerstone to the World I shall rule."_ Siegrain thought. Ultear smiled as Siegrain looked at her. _"What a fool you are, as you are a mere pawn to Hades. No matter what, you can´t reach the goal. Sorry to say this, but it is the truth."_ Ultear thought with a smirk.

 _ **Back at The Tower of Heaven, with Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria vs Vidaldus Taka and Juvia Lockser (Possessed)…**_

"Take this!" Juvia said as she sent a torrent of water bubbles at Lucy, who dodged it. "Not if I have anything to say about it! **Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra!** " Yukino said as she summoned the Arabian Dancer. "Libra, decrease the gravity!" Yukino commanded, which Libra did as the gravity sent Juvia and Vidaldus up in the air.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Vidaldus shouted. "Lucy-sama, Libra decreased their gravity, we should be able to attack now!" Yukino said. "Thanks Yukino, I know just the perfect man for this job!" Lucy said and took one of her **Golden Keys** out, as she prepared to summon a **Celestial Spirit**.

" **Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius**!" Lucy said as she summoned the archer in a horse suit.

"You called for me, Moshi Moshi?" Sagittarius said as he saluted. "Sagittarius, shoot at that rocker make sure not to miss!" Lucy said. The horse archer did what he was told and prepared his to shot an arrow at Vidaldus. "Missing is a crime against my very existence!" Sagittarius said as he shot an arrow at Vidaldus.

"Well, let's see if not blocking is part of your existence as well!" Vidaldus said as he then ordered Juvia to create a shield of Water to protect him. The arrows got destroyed by the shield, as Vidaldus sent **Magic Notes** from his guitar at Lucy, Yukino and Libra, sending them away from Juvia and Vidaldus, which reverted the effects of Libra´s **Gravity Magic** , sending Vidaldus and Juvia down the ground again.

"Dammit, he is tough." Lucy said as Libra went back to the **Celestial Spirit World**. "This is not good, Lucy-sama, we can never win at this rate." Yukino said. "I agree with you, but it seems like we need to make sure to finish this fast before he gains the upper hand." Lucy said.

As Juvia made a water pillar that towered the duo, as well engulfed the room, showing no escape for the **Celestial** Mages.

"Yukino, listen closely, because this might work!" Lucy said as she explained her tactic.

"Fucking bitches, no matter what trick you give me, I will annihilate the both of you!" Juvia said as she gathered a large sphere of water, as she then prepared to send it towards the Celestial Mages.

Lucy and Yukino looked at Juvia and Vidaldus, as they prepared to use their finishing move.

"Ready, Yukino?!" Lucy said. "I am!" Yukino answered as she and Lucy took out their **Golden** **Celestial Spirit Keys**. "This is the end!" Lucy said as she and Yukino summoned of their Golden Spirits.

" **Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo**!"

" **Open: Gate of the Paired Fishes! Pisces**!"

Their Summoned **Spirits** landed on the ground as they prepared for the finishing move. "You called me, Princess?" Leo, known as Loke appeared. "Loke, Yukino and I are going to do a **Unison Raid** , so be prepared for it." Lucy said. "Don't worry, for you, I am prepared for everything." Loke said as he gathered his **Regulus Magic**.

"Tsh, no matter who you are or what you use, you will DIE!" Juvia said as she sent a massive sphere at them, as Lucy and Yukino took each other´s hands.

Loke touched both Pisces fishes, as his **Regulus Magic** flowed into them, which made the Fishes glow golden.

" **Unison Raid: Water of Brilliance**!" Lucy and Yukino said at the same time. The two now glowing fishes were sent towards Juvia´s orb of water.

"Haven't you bitches remembered that these kind of fish´s can´t stand water?!" Juvia yelled, as the water got penetrated into the orb, much to Juvia´s shock. "No way..." Juvia said, as she sent back to the wall, with the duo of fishes went straight towards the horrified Vidaldus.

"I hope your hair can stand this!" Lucy said with a smirk. "Oh shit..." Vidaldus said before he got hit by the two Fishes.

It caused a massive explosion which engulfed the room, making Loke move to protect Lucy and Yukino. Smoke spread as the room got filled with it, as the smoke died down, it then showed a battered and bruised Vidaldus, who was as black as coal and his hair ragged and ruined.

"We did it, Lucy-sama!" Yukino said. "And it wouldn't have been done without me." Loke said. "Don't be so flirty, remember that I am one of Natsu´s mates, so don't forget it." Lucy said, making Loke sweat nervously. "Don't worry, I am only checking if my owner is fine, but if you need me, summon me!" Loke said, as he got back to the **Spirit World** alongside Pisces.

At the same time, Natsu was running in the halls of the Tower, as he suddenly felt a strange feeling. "Weird, I strangely have this feeling of hurting Loke." Natsu said as he felt the **Mate Mark** on Lucy´s back, before he started to run further to find Jellal.

Back with Lucy and Yukino, they were now walking towards Juvia who had been turned back to normal. "Juvia-sama, is everything alright?" Asked Yukino concerned, as Juvia whimpered as a response. "Juvia?" Asked Lucy, as Juvia slowly turned around and showed her face with teary eyes.

"Why do you even bother for me?" Juvia said as she cried. "Huh?" Lucy said as she and Yukino were confused.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! I WAS USELESS! I LET HIM CONTROL ME, MAKE ME HARM YOU TWO AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DEFEAT HIM! HOW CAN I BE OF USE, AND NATSU-SAMA WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME FOR ALLOWING ME TO BE CONTROLLED BY THAT PSYCHOPATH!" Juvia screamed as she was ashamed of her failure of being unable to stop Vidaldus.

But before she could go any further, Lucy suddenly hugged her. "Never say that again." Lucy said, much to the bluenette´s confusion. "You are a woman who is strong, as well who Natsu can't reject. You didn't know what would happen, so nothing could have been helped. But do you think Natsu would fall for you if you stand here and cry for the rest of the day?" Lucy said, as Juvia´s tears started to disappear.

She was right, Juvia couldn't stand there. If she wanted to prove her strength, she would move on and handle the fights, battles, and wars that would come in to the future, both bad times and good times they would share in the future.

"Then why are we standing here? We need to find Natsu-sama and the others, stop Jellal, and escape this Tower before **Etherion** strikes." Yukino said, as Lucy and Juvia agreed, which they ran out of the room, as they went on to find Natsu and the rest of the gang.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu and Happy...**_

"Happy, fly me to where Jellal probably is, on the top!" Natsu said, as Happy carried him, flying him to the top. But they were suddenly interrupted. "NATSU! HAPPY!" A voice shouted.

Natsu and Happy looked down to see Simon and Gray standing at the entrance, as Gray had been fighting Fukuro, and eventually defeated the owl man. "Simon? Gray?" Natsu said, as he told Happy to land them in front of the two.

"You guys alright?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, some injuries and Fukuro was pretty tough, but I managed stopped him." Gray said. "But what about Mario?" Simon asked. "I killed Mario, as he was tough, but was finally able to do so." Natsu said. "But we need to move on, before Jellal manages to resurrect Zeref and bring the World down on its knees." Gray said. "But if there one who can stop Jellal, it is Erza." Simon said.

"But if we are standing here all day, both Jellal will succeed and **Etherion** will kill us all!" Gray said, as the rest agreed. "Then let´s go!" Natsu said and went with Gray, Simon and Happy to find Jellal.

 _ **At the same time, back with Erza, Sho and Ikaruga...**_

Erza held her swords as she stood ready to fight Ikaruga. "Not every day you get to fight with the infamous Titania herself. I am truly honored to fight you." Ikaruga said.

Erza responded by moving at great speed, slashing her sword, which Ikaruga blocked with her katana, as she slashed to wound as well, with Erza dodged by jumping away. She looked determined at the Pink Haired Swordswoman.

"Don't be so overjoyed, this fight will end faster than you think." Erza said. "What are you talking about?" Ikaruga said as Erza´s **Heart Kruz Armor** started to break, much to Erza´s and Sho´s shock. It then exploded into pieces and flew at all different directions.

"What the..." Erza said as her armor broke down. "Can´t believe it? Don't worry, my Swordsmanship is something many can't believe due to my incredible skill, speed and power." Ikaruga said.

Erza responded by **Re-quipping** into another one of her **Armors** , her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor**. "Not if I allow you to strike me first!" Erza said as she flew towards Ikaruga smirked.

"Take this! **Circle Sword!** " Erza said as she sent her sword at Ikaruga, as she cut a fast slash, after which she sheathed her katana in a Iaido movement. " **Wind of Death**!" Ikaruga said when she closed the sheath, as a powerful and fast slash of air towards Erza, which hit her, destroyed her armor and then cut a slash on the stone wall.

"Impossible...!" Erza said as she fell down the ground, but landed on her feet. "Can you see our difference in swordsmanship, Titania? I expected you to have a lot more than me, but it seems it was quite the opposite of what I expected of you, Titania." Ikaruga said as she prepared to launch another attack, as Erza **Re-quipped** into her **Flight Armor**.

Erza jumped towards Ikaruga with great speed, as Ikaruga responded with a smirk as she slashed her sword in one motion. " **King Storm of Blades**!" Ikaruga said as the second she did, Erza noticed with the slashes coming towards her, as she cut at great speed, as she cut one slash after another.

Sho on the other hand, was silenced of what he saw. _"I can't believe it... why is Big Sis slashing the Air?"_ Sho thought as he looked to see Erza cutting the air, as he realized something. _"Impossible, her slashes are so fast you can´t see them?!"_ Sho thought with horror.

As Erza cut the slashes while Ikaruga calmly watched as she did nothing, eventually one of the cut finally struck Erza's right arm.

Erza grit her teeth, as it only hit her shoulder pads as they fell off, which Erza jumped away as fast as she could, while the **Mate Mark** on her back glowed, granting her extra speed and agility, as several strings of light slashes came like a rain.

Erza panted she stood on the ground. _"This woman is tougher than I thought. If it wasn't for the_ _ **Mate Mark**_ _Natsu marked me with, and the_ _ **Flight Armor**_ _´s ability to grant extra speed, this attack would have sliced me to shreds!"_ Erza thought, and before she knew it, Ikaruga was behind her, as she once again sheathed her sword. " **Presence of Death**!" Ikaruga said as Erza´s armor exploded into pieces as it broke.

"BIG SIS!" Screamed Sho, as he couldn't believe Ikaruga was having the upper hand.

Erza **Re-quipped** into her **Morning Star Armor** , as she draws a line of small orbs of light before her.

" **Orbs of Daylight**!" Erza said as the orbs turned into beams of golden light as they were shot towards Ikaruga, who slashed the beams into pieces with a quick draw, before she dashed towards Erza. Erza raised her swords in the air, as a cross of light appeared.

" **Cross of Realization**!" Erza said as she made the cross of light implode into a blinding light, making it impossible to see. But Ikaruga was in front of Erza, who managed to dodge by jumping away, as she drew a circle of light, which the hole in it got filled as it shot a large beam of golden light. " **Moment of Truth**!" Erza said as it got sent towards Ikaruga, who slashed the large beam in half. The Pink Haired Swordswoman used her incredible speed to appear in front of Erza, as Ikaruga slashed her, breaking her armor. Ikaruga jumped away as she sent a torrent of Flames at Erza.

" **Garuda Flame**!" Ikaruga said as she sent the flames at Erza, which the Redheaded Knight then **Re-Quipped** into her **Flame Empress Armor**. But once the flames touched her, it broke her **Armor** into pieces, sending a wave of destruction on the platform.

Erza landed on the ground as she struggled on to stay on her guard, as Ikaruga giggled at Erza´s misfortune. "Well, I am impressed by your willpower, but I know you aren´t finished yet. Bring me your strongest armor, and show me the maximum capability of your strength!" Ikaruga said.

Erza went up as she got engulfed in a white light. "I see, then before matters become worse, I will not allow you to harm me further!" Erza said and **Re-Quipped** into one of her strongest **Armors** , her **Purgatory Armor**.

" **Purgatory Armor** , no enemy I have fought while wearing this armor has ever lived to tell the tale. This is the end for you." Erza said. Ikaruga responded with a small grin on excitement on her face as she held her katana.

Erza responded by gripping the spiked club she had on her hand, preparing for to strike. "This is the end!" Erza said as she charged towards Ikaruga with her club, as she charged great power with her. Ikaruga moved towards Erza as well, like two deer's fighting against each other, as once they finished the spar, it was quiet as if sound itself had died.

But that was until a breaking was heard. A breaking from Erza´s **Armor**. As the **Armor** had its armors spread cracks, it finally exploded in a million pieces.

"Not be able to live after seeing it? Don't you mean the opposite?" Ikaruga mocked as Erza summoned a sword to make her able to stand.

Sho could only watch in horror as Ikaruga with a twisted grin came closer and closer to her while having her katana touch the group repeatedly.

"Well, since **Etherion** is soon to strike here anyway, I need to finish this soon." Ikaruga said while walking towards Erza, who struggled to continue standing. _"Dammit, is this the place I am going to die in? Am I truly going to die here?"_ Erza thought as suddenly images of her friends, and lover, Natsu appeared. _What I am even thinking?! I am truly not going to let them down."_ Erza thought as she focused on Natsu. She was one of his Lovers, Soul-mates and Mates. Was this the place she was gonna die in?

 _"I can´t die here."_ Erza thought as she slowly got up, as she looked at Ikaruga with cold eyes. Erza had been inside her armor like a turtle in a shell for too long. She knew she couldn't stay in there forever. She needed to be strong to protect those who are dear to her. "I can´t die in this place." Erza said as she **Re-quipped** into one of her **Armors**. A white light engulfed the room, forcing Sho and Ikaruga to cover their eyes as it died down, showing Erza in her new Armor.

" **Re-Quip! Clear Heart Armor**!" Erza said as she showed her new armor. Erza was now wearing red pants with golden flame designs, a white belt, barefoot, had her chest covered by bandages, which also showed some of her Mate Mark, and had her red hair in a ponytail as well.

"Big sis...?" Sho said. "My, you truly have some card in your sleeve, I truly hope it has some ability stronger than the ones before you." Ikaruga said. "It doesn't have one." Erza said with her eyes shadowed, making Sho and Ikaruga silent. "This armor, doesn't grant me any abilities, such a speed, brute strength or elemental based properties. Only a simple garment to fight." Erza said.

Sho grit his teeth as he clenched his hand on the floor. "Why Erza... why did you choose that one?! This woman took down your powerful **Armors** , and yet you don't have any abilities?! What has gotten into you?!" Sho shouted.

"To show I am not afraid. For years, since I escaped the Tower of Heaven and when I joined Fairy Tail, I have been afraid, which made me wear my armors. Like a turtle to its shell, I was nothing without armors. For years I felt safer and even felt I moved on. But I was wrong. For I am no longer going to use a shell known as an Armor to be in fear anymore. Because I have something that is stronger than any Armor there is. My friends, and my Mate, Natsu!" Erza said as she summoned two katanas, one in each of hands.

Ikaruga simply responded calmly as she held her Katana as she prepared to attack Erza one last time. "Well, stubborn as you are, the next attack will decide the battle. And if you are trying to kill me with boredom, you have succeeded." Ikaruga said with disappointment, as she had expected to see any abilities from Erza´s Clear Heart Armor.

Erza responded by holding her swords ready to strike. "Don't worry, because this battle will be decided!" Erza said. "Hm, your desperation has become your arrogance. But no matter, I shall give you a beautiful and fitting death for a woman of your kind." Ikaruga said. "Natsu, grant me the power to pass through any hindrance, because I know you wouldn't let one of your Mates die in a place like this!" Erza said as the Mate Mark on her back started to glowed.

Natsu, with Gray and Simon, ran up the stairs as Natsu felt Erza´s Mark, as Natsu understood she wanted his power, which Natsu granted her.

As the two Swordswoman looked into each other's eyes, as it got quiet, as if sound itself had died. Still, as if time itself had been frozen. Focusing on each other as if distraction itself had never existed to begin with.

And on the same time, their feet's left their ground by an inch, which in a second, disappeared from the ground. They dashed towards each other as if they were diving through air and wind itself, and then faster than Sho could blink, they passed each other's as they were facing each other from a distance far away.

And which then, a stream of blood came into the sky.

"I am honored to be faced..." Ikaruga said, as she fell on the ground as a slash across her chest, from her left shoulder to the right hip as blood and her innarrds came out. "And killed by the Titania of Fairy Tail herself, Titania." Ikaruga said as she fell on the floor as her life left the world, with the guts and organs splattered on the ground from her corpse, while the puddle of blood spread on the ground like a red paint on water.

Erza panted as she walked slowly towards Sho. "Big sis, you did it!" Sho shouted with victory, but Erza responded with a emotionless and cold face. "Sho, leave this Tower." Erza said, shocking Sho. "What are you talking about?! If we are going to face Jellal, we need to work together, and after your fight with her, you will have no chance of winning against Jellal! We need to work to together to do so..." Said Sho, but was interrupted by Erza.

"SHO! DON'T BE STUPID! YOU SAW YOURSELF THAT IKARUGA TOOK YOU DOWN WITH EASE, AND SINCE YOU LOST TO HER, THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL SURVIVE AGAINST JELLAL! THIS IS A FIGHT I NEED TO FIGHT ALONE, AS WELL YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Erza screamed, silencing Sho. "And besides, I don't wanna lose someone else important to me in this Tower again, as I don't want you to die like Rob." Erza said as teary eyes came from her one eye, the one she still had left from the day her life changed forever.

"Erza. I understand." Sho said as his eyes where shadowed and left the scene. "But make sure to not die, Big Sis!" Sho said while running from the room.

Erza responded with a smile as she ran towards the where Jellal was.

 _ **Later, in Jellal´s throne room...**_

Jellal sat on his throne, as he thought of the victories of the battles. "Well, it´s seem they all have been killed or defeated. One of them even escaped. No matter, as they have brought me enough time for me to have the goal of taking over The World, with Zeref with me." Jellal said.

"No matter what time there is left, you won't succeed." Erza said as she entered the room, still wearing her Clear Heart Armor.

Jellal responded by standing off his throne, as he walked towards Erza. "Well, it has been years since we saw each other, Erza?" Jellal said as he removed his hood. "Don't act like this is some reunion. I am here to stop this stupid plan in order to stop Zeref from coming back." Erza said. "Ah, so you are playing a heroine here? Too bad the heroine will die here, in order for her noble sacrifice." Jellal said as he charged darkness his right hand, as he sent it towards Erza in the shape of tendrils.

" **Dark Mass**!" Jellal said as he sent the attack her, which she managed to dodge them and cut them into pieces, which crushed the ground it landed on due to its weight.

"Don't celebrate your victory too soon. **Ghost Fireworks**!" Jellal said as he sent a swarm of hundreds of ghosts from his left hand, as Erza managed to cut them all in a fast motion, as they bled on the ground while twitching.

Before Erza could move, Jellal made a sphere in his hand while his left eye glowed. " **Darkness Cage**!" Jellal said as he crushed the sphere in his hand, as several tendrils of **Darkness Magic** appeared under Erza´s feet, which grew and came together, which created a sphere around the target, which captured Erza and caused her to feel immense pain.

She jumped in the air, as she landed on Jellal, as she had her sword at his head. "This is the end, Jellal. I will stop you from resurrecting Zeref, as well take back those years of pain and suffering you gave to my loved ones." Erza said. "And what makes you think you will stop me?" Jellal asked.

Erza had her eyes shadowed. "Because I have studied. You may have completed the Tower by constructing it, but there is one thing you are missing to make it happen, more than a sacrifice. Power. **Magic Power** is what is needed to make this Tower to work. And I mean a lot of Power, which in other words, you need 2.7 Billion Edeas of **Magic** in order for this Tower to complete the goal. And no matter what no individual can gather that amount of Power, not even if you gathered all the Mages in the Ishgar Continent you couldn't gain this level of power. The plan to revive Zeref was doomed from the start, Jellal." Erza said.

Jellal had his eyes shadowed, as he couldn't deny the fact Erza was right. "I already know that, and yet I continued to do so." Jellal said, making Erza stunned of what he said. "From the day I was consumed by Zeref´s spirit, I couldn't do anything against it. I was simply fighting against it, I tried to fight it, but no matter what, I couldn't. I begged for it not to harm the others, and even you, and I wanted to kill myself." Jellal said as his tears came from his eyes.

"The reason I can even speak now, is due to the Spirit's fear of having the only man left to revive him." Jellal said as Erza let go of Jellal´s throat by moving it away from his throat.

Jellal immediately hugged Erza. "Erza, I am sorry for all I did, but since **Etherion** is ready to strike any second now, the only thing I can do now, is to die with you." Jellal said.

Erza was too stunned to fight back. Jellal, the man who betrayed her years ago, was sorry? Was this all due to him being possessed by Zeref´s Spirit? Erza was crying, not tears of sorrow and despair, but of happiness and hope.

"Jellal, I am truly so happy you are still the man I know about." Erza said, giving back the hug to Jellal, preparing herself for the impact of the mighty power of the **Magic Weapon** , **Etherion**.

While not knowing the dark grin on Jellal's face which Erza didn't notice.

 _ **At the same time, on the ocean away from the Tower...**_

"Ugh, where am I?" Wally said as he woke up and noticed he was in a boat as he was bandaged and noticed Millianna, and too was bandaged, who too woke up. They noticed they were on a rowboat, with Lucy, Yukino, Ur, Gray, Happy and Sho.

"Where are we?" Millianna said as she noticed they were on the lake far away from Island of the Tower of Heaven. "Why did you save us?" Wally said, as he and Millianna were their enemies.

"Because if we left you, Erza wouldn't forgive us if we let her friends from her childhood die." Lucy said, silencing Millianna and Wally by her words.

"Simon told us to evacuate from the Tower, since it is soon to be hit by **Etherion**. Natsu and Simon would go on to stop Jellal before it happens." Gray as he remembered Simon´s plan to evacuate the rest, as well informing them via his **Telepathy**. "And they better hurry, because **Etherion** will strike any second now." Ur said as she looked at the Tower where Natsu was in. " _And you better survive, because I don't want to lose another loved one again."_ Ur thought as an image of a young Ultear appeared on her mind.

 _ **At the same time, in the headquaters of the Magic Council in Era...**_

Ultear Milkovich was looking with her fellow Magic Council Members as the Council Frogs worked on launching **Etherion**.

"Sir! **Etherion** is now ready to fire!" A frog man said to the Council Members saluted. "What are you waiting for? Launch **Etherion** now! Because we need to make sure to stop any chance of having Jellal bringing back Zeref!" Belno said, which they agreed.

"You better take some real responsibilities after this, Siegrain." Yajima said as his expression grew dark. And once the same moment he finished his sentence, **Etherion** fired into is sky, as the beam of incredible Magic Power went into the sky. "I will take responsibilities." Siegrain said as he looked calmly into **Etherion** firing. "I will." Said Siegrain, still looking into **Etherion** as it launched.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Tower of Heaven...**_

Earlier in the ocean with the rowboat with Gray, Lucy, Happy, Yukino, Ur, Sho, Millianna and Wally, it was quiet first, and in the next second, a light came down from the Heavens, as if God himself has sent it to pass the judgement of the sins humans committed.

"GAH!" Screamed Yukino and Millianna. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Gray shouted. "It must be **Etherion**!" Said Ur. "Natsu..." Lucy said, as she looked horrified into the Tower of Heaven, which was now engulfed by the light. Happy could only cry tears as he thought the death of his life time long friend, Natsu.

At the same time Natsu and Simon ran up the stairs, determined to fight and stop Jellal, one second, it was normal, and the next, a white light came. "Huh? What the fuck is that?" Natsu said, as Simon widened in horror. "No... it can´t be..." A horrified Simon said.

As the light covered the Island with the Tower in it, it got into a massive explosion of light, which could be seen from miles away. In one second, It was light as bright as the sun itself, and in the next, a massive fog of smoke, big, tall and wide enough to cover the Tower which it struck.

Back at the Council, the Council members were relieved that one of the attempts of bringing Zeref back was stopped. "Don't celebrate yet, has the Tower been erased off the scanner?" Belno said to one of the frog workers, who checked on the scanner. "It is currently unclear now... wait a minute. something is showing." The frog worker said, which then it got quiet with horror. "What is it?!" Michello yelled. "Impossible... THE TOWER IS STILL THERE!" The frog man screamed, shocking the Council member minus Ultear and Jellal.

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IT COULD BE STILL THERE!"

"But there is more! According to the scanner, the Tower is emitting a large amount of Energy!" The frog worker said, as the Council building then started to crumble.

"What is going on?!" Michello said. "This building is crumbling!" Belno said, as it showed Ultear using her **Arc of Time** to rot the building into pieces. "Jellal, your dream is coming true." Ultear said as the buildings collapsed around her. _"But mostly mine."_ Ultear thought the last line as she smirked.

"Hey, where is Siegrain?!" Leiji said, as he noticed that Siegrain was missing.

"Siegrain..." Yajima said with a cold fury. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY!" Screamed Yajima at the top of his lungs.

 _ **At the same time, back at the Tower of Heaven...**_

As the smoke cleared, it showed something that had those on the rowboat see something which made them think they lost their minds. The Tower, was still intact, and was now crystalized, glowing blue with energy.

"What is going on...?" Lucy said, as she was the first to talk. "Why is the Tower of Heaven still there?" Yukino said.

Back in the Tower of Heaven, Simon and Natsu noticed it as well. "I don't understand, why is the Tower still intact?" Simon said. "No time for questions, we need to save Erza!" Natsu said as he dashed up the stairs, not listening to Simon´s attempt to stop him.

And in what was Jellal´s Throne Room, Erza noticed it as well. "What...? What is going on?" Erza said, as she heard Jellal laugh evilly, much to her confusion.

"Don't worry Erza, I am not having Zeref´s Spirit controlling me again." Jellal said darkly, as Erza grit her teeth and clenched her katana tightly in her hands. "Jellal... was this your evil plan all along?" Erza said, as she couldn't believe what just happened. "Yes! I have been having the Council being so worried that they would one day use **Etherion** to prevent me from using The Tower of Heaven to bring Zeref back! But instead, they gave me the power to use it!" Zeref said.

"And those words, were they a part of this plan as well?" Erza said as she clenched her katana´s harder. "Yes, that as well. I was kinda surprised to see you believe it, so much I was about to drop my act!" Jellal said.

"And reveal it all." Another voice said, which Erza turned around to see Siegrain. "Siegrain? You are a part of this as well?!" Erza said. "Yes, and I always was." Siegrain answered as he got side by side with Jellal.

"I should have known that you brothers were in the same league with each other, I should have known!" Erza said. "What are you talking about?" Siegrain said, confusing Erza. "We aren´t brothers." Jellal said as then they both started to glow. "I didn't exist to begin with." Siegrain said as they merged together.

"Siegrain was only a copy of me." Jellal said, as he gave off a powerful aura of Magic. " **Thought Projection**?!" Erza screamed. "Yes, and now I have gained back my full power, I shall use it and The Tower´s full power to bring back Zeref, and rule the world!" Jellal said. "Not if I stop you!" Erza said as she prepared to fight, but was stopped when she felt she couldn't move. "W-what´s is this?!" Erza said, as she noticed snake-like tattoos appearing on her.

" **Bind Snake** , a **Spell** which makes its way on the target´s body, restricting and tightening the target from moving. Didn't you noticed it when I hugged you?" Jellal asked, as Erza remembered earlier. Before she could move, she was sent into a wall of crystals, which were **Lacrima** , as Jellal went to prepare for the ritual.

"Don't worry Erza, see it as an example of making the world finally have one Ruler, to rule them all." Jellal said. "Jellal! You won´t get away with this!" Erza said, which Jellal ignored.

"Oh Zeref, I bring you the sacrifice to have you come back. Come back and grant your worshippers the rule of the world we all want to have!" Jellal said as he stretched his arms.

Jellal turned around to see Erza sacrificed, but instead saw a fist of darkness coming straight at Jellal.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as the darkness engulfed Jellal, sending him away. Natsu then went to Erza, who were now free from the **Lacrima** and the **Bind Snake** , after Natsu pulled her away.

"Natsu... you saved me." Erza said. "Yep, and that is why I am your mate." Natsu said with a grin, making Erza smile. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked with concern. "Yeah, but I can't move." Erza said, making Natsu smile deviously, and then started to tickle Erza. "Hahahaha, stop Natsu! Hahahahaha, please stop, stop it, please!" Erza laughed as Natsu tickled her more as a response, which then suddenly stopped once a voice was heard.

"Such foolish acts to be acted in a situation where your lives are about to be ended." Jellal said as he threw of his tattered robs and cloak, revealing his dark blue sleeveless turtleneck.

"I am not handing her to you, Jellal. She belongs to Fairy Tail as a member, both as a Guild Member and Family Member, as well as my mate. I won't have you get away with this!" Natsu said as he charged darkness around himself.

"Well, since you are in my way of resurrecting Zeref, I have to kill you, and you should be happy of being the last one to stand in my way, as well have the honor since you are the last one to try and stand against me, I am going to show you my True **Magic**!" Jellal said as a golden aura surrounded him.

As Jellal´s golden aura and Natsu´s black aura rose in the sky, which made those in the boat, Yukino, Happy, Lucy, Ur, Sho, Millianna, Gray and Wallly see it as a great and mighty star in the sky.

Natsu has his fist in darkness. "It´s time to taste the dark, and finish this!" Natsu said and then charged towards Jellal. "Bring it on!" Natsu said while he went towards Jellal at great speed.

 **End of Chapter 20.**

 **Wow, that was truly a long chapter, not as long as the previous one. I bet some of you are pissed that I didn't have the moment Natsu said he would assist Erza like in manga, so I skipped it. And besides, Erza might have to handle some things by herself, but since she was now one of Natsu´s Mates, I thought it would be a douche move for Natsu if he did. I also hope you aren´t upset of Natsu not using so much Dark Make Spells, which I promise to make more in the future. But I at least made Erza´s fight with Ikaruga a bit longer, as well used more Armors. Next chapter is gonna have Jellal and Natsu fighting. If you are wondering, yes Mario is dead, but Sophia is not, because I have some plans for her.**

 **I promise I will update soon as possible, as once I have 500 reviews, I will update a story to celebrate it, which works like a "movie" to the Natsu of the Darkness series. But anyway, please review, favorite and follow, that would be nice. See you later!**


	21. A Mates Hurt Feelings

**Hello everyone, here´s the chapter. I am hoping you will enjoy the battle, as sure I did when I wrote the chapter. I would like to thank altajir95 for his ideas for the spells of Jellal, which I love and hope you are gonna like. Sorry it took so long. This chapter will be the conclusion of the Tower of Heaven Arc, as well the end of it. It will also contain a lemon, so you´ve been warned.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 21: Hurting a Mate´s Feelings.**

Lucy, Yukino, Ur and the others on the boat looked at the top of the Tower of Heaven for what would happen next. "What will happen to Natsu-sama and Erza-sama?" Yukino said. "I do not know, but this battle will be a battle which we will never forget." Ur said, as she hoped, along with Lucy and Yukino, that Natsu would survive.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said as he sent a torrent of darkness towards Jellal, who dodged it by using his **Magic Meteor** , making him move in the same speed as a meteor.

"Don't escape!" Natsu said as he then formed darkness in his hands with his **Molding Magic** , making an orb of darkness which he sent in the air and then turned into thousands of swords which were launched straight towards Jellal.

" **Dark Make: Rain of the Night Sky**!" Natsu said, as the swords of darkness tried to strike Jellal, all of which unfortunately missed Jellal due the immense Speed of **Meteor**.

Jellal was suddenly in front of Natsu, as Jellal then kicked Natsu in the face, sending him towards a wall of **Lacrima**. It then caused a powerful explosion, leaving a massive cloud of smoke.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed, but couldn't move due to what Jellal did to her earlier.

"Don't tell me you can´t fight any longer? Too bad, because I haven't even started!" Jellal said as Natsu then got out of the smoke. "As if I will be take down by this kind of cheapness! Stop running away and fight me!" Natsu said, making Jellal grit his teeth.

"So, you want me to attack you? So be it!" Jellal said as he created a dark-colored globe of concentrated **Magic**.

" **Corona Australis**!" Jellal sent the globe towards Natsu, who managed to dodge it, which expanded progressively and destroyed everything in its path.

"Take this!" Natsu said as he then made a large spear of darkness, which was as big and wide as a tree and launched it towards Jellal.

" **Dark Make: Nightmare Spear**!" Natsu said as he sent the spear at Jellal. The Blue Haired man simply annihilated it by blasting it with his **Darkness Magic** , as Natsu ran towards him at great speed, while he created multiple crescent moon shaped discs of darkness with his Dark Make and then sent towards Jellal.

" **Dark Make: Moons of the Endless Nights**!" Natsu said, which hit Jellal, sending him to the wall. It caused an explosion of smoke and **Lacrima** debris falling everywhere, after which Jellal then came from the smoke.

"I'm not done yet!" Jellal said as he summoned the dust and pebbles around him into a disc around his right hand and then charged it with stellar energy from his right hand and threw it at Natsu. " **Planetary Disc**!" Jellal said, which then the disc of debris transformed into a burning ring of energy similar to a planetary disc around a proto star.

Natsu then made a pair of massive hammers of darkness, each big enough to crush an elephant each, as Natsu sent them to smash the incoming attack with them.

" **Dark Make: Velvet Mallets**!" Natsu said, as he smashed the disc with his hammers, shattering it to pieces.

"Don't get so cocky!" Jellal then started to punch the air in front of himself rapidly, during which a beam of light came from each punch.

As the beams of light came towards Natsu, it was hard for him to dodge due to their high speed. The beams that missed, hit the walls and caused many small explosions behind Natsu. Natsu was suddenly hit by one of them, after which more and more started to come.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed, while Natsu then created a shield of darkness with his **Molding Magic** , which blocked the rest of the light beams.

Natsu jumped away and landed on a different spot out of range, when suddenly he heard Nayoru speak in his mind. _"Yo, this guy is pretty tough. Need any help from me? I have charged fully by now."_ Nayoru said mentally. _"Not yet. I don't wanna spend more energy yet on him, but when things are getting ugly, I will tell you."_ Natsu responded in his mind to Nayoru. _"You´re the boss."_ Nayoru went back to Natsu´s mind, as he couldn't argue with Natsu. _"And besides, I have some cards I need to play with, as I haven´t used them in a while."_ Natsu said mentally and then started to gather **Magic** around himself, that was purple with black lining in color.

 _"This_ _ **Magic**_ _, it´s the same as...?"_ Erza thought as she remembered the **Magic** from earlier.

" **Take-Over: Satan Soul: Lullaby**!" Natsu said as he then transformed into one of his demon forms, which then exploded in a burst of **Take-Over Magic**.

"A T **ake-Over Magic**? And one of them is Lullaby? This should be interesting." Jellal said, while Natsu simply looked at Jellal coldly with his red eyes before he started to charge dark purple notes at Jellal. " **Lullaby´s Death Roar**!" Natsu sent the notes at Jellal, who simply dodged them, which had the notes destroying a wall.

"Not done yet! **Lullaby´s Doom Breeze**!" Natsu waved his hand, sending a wave of purple notes at Jellal in the shape of a crescent moon, big enough to slice a horse in half, which Jellal sent beams of light at them, obliterating them all.

Natsu then jumped towards Jellal who was in the air with great speed, shattering the floor underneath him, as Natsu charged his right hand with darkness, enchanted with purple notes.

" **Satanic Abyss Dragon´s Song Fist**!" Natsu punched Jellal in the stomach, breaking his ribs and making him cough up blood. Jellal was then sent into a wall as he got back up and then Natsu landed on the ground in front of Jellal.

"Impressive, but not enough to defeat me." Jellal said as he walked while smoke surrounded him. Jellal then made multiple **Magic Circles** appear in front of him and fired them into powerful beams of light. " **Trianglum Atrale**!" Jellal said as he sent the beams of light at Natsu, who used the enhanced speed of his **Take-Over** to dodge them, which once the beams reached a designated area, their **Magic** compacted itself and caused an explosion which shook the room.

Jellal then used his **Meteor** to appear in front of Natsu who was in the air and punched and kicked him on multiple places on his body repeatedly, which after a minute of constant attacking, Jellal punched Natsu hard in the stomach, launching him towards a wall, causing it to smash to pieces.

Natsu got up and jumped into the air while charging his right leg with purple notes.

" **Satanic Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said while he kicked Jellal in the stomach, sending him to the air, while Jellal then landed on the roof, but landed on his feet and Natsu was suddenly in front of him, with his fists covered in purple notes.

" **Satanic Abyss Dragon´s Storm**!" Natsu said while he punched Jellal in a flurry of punches repeatedly, which hit Jellal everywhere on his body and then he punched Jellal down towards the ground.

Natsu landed on the ground and he panted, while Jellal slowly got up from Natsu´s latest attack.

"Your skills are impressive, but you are becoming exhausted. Don't worry, since I am low on time to revive Zeref, I will finish you!" Jellal said.

"Screw you! I have more power than you can think of!" Natsu said and then transformed into another one of his Satan Soul Forms.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul: Deliora!** " Natsu said and he then transformed into his Deliora form. "Even the infamous Deliora, the Demon of Destruction? The rumors were true I see." Jellal said. "And if you wanna see something else that is true, it is when I break your face into pieces!" Natsu said and then he charged **Magic** Energy in his hands.

" **Death Moon Light**!" Natsu sent a beam of Dark Energy at Jellal. The Blue Haired man then raised his hand in the air as he gathered golden energy in his hand, which then formed into a ball as massive as an elephant, which was made of blinding white light. " **Liming Yan**!" **(Chinese for Dawn Eye)** , which Jellal then pointed his hand towards Natsu, which sent the attack towards Natsu at great speeds. The attacks met as it created a massive clash that shook the room, which then resulted in an explosion, sending the duo away from each other.

Natsu landed on his feet on the floor while Jellal landed on his feet on a **Lacrima** pillar. Natsu then jumped from the ground with a great boost towards Jellal.

Once Jellal landed on the pillar, he pointed his hand towards Natsu, with his index, middle and ring finger in the air. He then gathered his **Heavenly Body** **Magic** and a spear of said **Magic** was created, which was in the same length of a giraffe's neck and had the spearhead in the shape of a Ranseur.

" **Tian Mao** **(Chinese for Spear of Heaven)**." Said Jellal and then sent the spear towards Natsu, which moved at lightning speed towards Natsu. Natsu managed to dodge it in the last second by jumping over it, but when Natsu was in the air, the spear then turned towards Natsu.

"What the hell?! It´s still following me?!" Natsu yelled as he then landed on the ground and tried to run away from it with the enhanced speed from his **Take-Over: Satan Soul: Deliora** Form.

"Of course, it is, the spear will chase after you to the ends of the world, as it is a Spear sent by the Gods from the Heavens, to punish the sinners for rebelling." Jellal said as he then landed on the ground.

Natsu ran across the hall, as the Spear went towards him, as Natsu then suddenly stopped, jumped up, grabbed the spear and then the threw it towards Jellal, who simply blasted it with his **Magic**.

"I am tired of you having all the shots. Time to do some shots too." Natsu said and then collected dark energy in his right hand, which he then drew a circle in front of him, which the hollow part of the circle got filled with dark energy.

" **Death Hollow Star**!" Natsu said as then a beam came from the circle, which flew straight towards Jellal, who then tried to block it with a shield of **Heavenly Body** **Magic** , which didn't work as it penetrated through the shield, hit Jellal and then sent him to the wall.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu said as he then jumped into the air, then had his fists facing each other as a swirling cone of dark energy appeared in front of them. " **Death Eye Cyclone**!" Natsu said as he then sent the cyclone at Jellal, causing an explosion.

Smoke spread from Natsu as he sent his attack towards its target, which Jellal came out of it, with some bruises, but were not large enough to be noticed.

 _"Dammit, Void Knight is tougher than I thought. I won't be able to resurrect Zeref if he is still there! I need to finish him quickly."_ Jellal thought as he then eyed Erza. " _But no worries, as long as I have Erza, my chances of ruling the world are absolute!"_ Thought Jellal with a wicked grin.

Natsu sprinted towards Jellal and then charged a large amount of dark energy in his mouth. " **Death Chaos Roar**!" Natsu sent the beam of dark energy from his mouth, which was coming towards Jellal, which Jellal managed to dodge with his **Meteor** , causing an explosion which shook the room once more.

 _ **At the same time, with the others on rowboat in the ocean...**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Lucy yelled as she saw the explosion with the others, as earlier they saw the explosions from earlier. "Their battle is truly something you don't see every day." Gray said. "And it is about to become even more intense." Ur said while looking at the Tower with the others.

Back in the Tower, Natsu and Jellal continued to fight each other, throwing kicks and punches at each other as they brawled. Jellal was launched away by having Natsu punching him in the stomach, causing Jellal to cough up blood and was then sent away.

Jellal landed on the ground and then had his right hand formed into a chop form in a horizontal motion. He then gathered energy, which then **Heavenly Body Magic** gathered around Jellal´s figure. In front of Jellal, a V-shaped arrow head, which each side having pointed spikes similar to feathers, with the arrows is in front of Jellal´s fingers he had his karate chop on, (except his thumb), and the energy around the karate chop was shaped like a double arrow.

" **Flecha Del Angel**! **(Spanish for Arrow of Angel)** " Jellal said and sent the attack with great speed at Natsu.

It came towards Natsu like a tsunami, as Natsu then jumped in the last second to dodge with his enhanced jump boost from his Take-Over Form. The attack went on and cut several **Lacrima** pillars in half, as it then made it outside the Tower.

On the boat, Ur, Gray, Yukino, Lucy, Happy, Sho, Wally and Millianna was watching it, as the arrowhead soared the sky like an eagle of light, until it then exploded in a burst of light, leaving rings of light after it.

The ones on the rowboat were silenced by what they saw. "What the fuck was that...?" Gray said. "It was like it was an Assault from the Heavens!" Yukino said. "This Jellal is tougher than I thought." Ur said with horror. "Natsu, please make sure to be safe." Lucy said as she looked with the others on the Tower, as she felt the **Mate Mark** on her back tingle with power.

Back inside the Tower of Heaven, Natsu jumped in the air as he charged the next attack he had. With his hands he made a cross of darkness, which got bigger and bigger, which when it was big as a tree, he sent it towards Jellal.

" **Death Cross Judgement**!" Natsu said as he then sent it towards Jellal. The Cross of Dark Energy went towards Jellal, who had an aura of golden energy, which he then crossed his index and middle fingers in an x, which he then created a ball of golden light in front of him, which had a ring around it as well a smaller red orb inside it. "Witness the Offensive Version of **Meteor**!" Jellal said as the golden aura got stronger and brighter.

" **Asteroid**!" Jellal said as he then went straight to the Cross with the Golden Light Orb, which erased it like a drawing on a paper, as Jellal went then continued to go straight on to Natsu, leaving a trail of light raising into the air like flames.

Jellal hit Natsu dead on with the light orb as Natsu then coughed up blood due to the damage the attack gave him. Natsu was then sent to a wall of **Lacrima** , which Natsu got out of it. After Natsu walked out of the wall and stood on the ground panting, he then reverted from his Satan Soul: Deliora Form to his normal form.

 _"God dammit, he is tough. At this rate I won't be able to beat him and save Erza!"_ Natsu thought as he then took the sword he had in the holster on his back. _"I may not have the power I used when I defeated that_ _ **Devil Slayer**_ _guy, but I am gonna have this guy have Erza!"_ Natsu thought he gripped the black bladed katana and held in a motion, ready to strike Jellal.

"I have seen many things today, **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** , **Take Over Satan Souls** of Lullaby and Deliora and now, a **Dragon Slaying Sword**?" Jellal said as he then laughed evilly.

"But all of that is nothing compared to what I, as well as the world, will see soon! The Rebirth of Zeref!" Jellal said. Natsu responded by raised his sword and then pointed it at Jellal. "Not if I stop you." Natsu said as the sword got covered in black energy and then Natsu dashed towards Jellal.

"I feel actually kind of bad for you, **Dragon Slayer** , as you will not be able to witness the Birth of a New World after I kill you and send you to the Depths of Hell!" Jellal said. "As if I wanna see something you have done!" Natsu said as he raised his darkness coated sword in the air.

" **Abyss Blade: Dark Blood**!" Natsu sent the blade in the slash of darkness from his blade in the shape of an arrow, which went straight towards Jellal, who dodged the attack in the last minute and as the attack of darkness hit the wall, slashing it which then crumbled.

"Not finished!" Natsu said as he then held the sword back and then went for another attack. The blade of the katana gathered darkness which was in the shape of the wing of a black dragon.

" **Abyss Blade: Night** **Wing**!" Natsu said and sent a slash in the wing shaped slash towards Jellal, who then blasted it with a golden bullet of **Magic** , which then Natsu jumped into the air and then gathered darkness at the tip of the katana blade.

" **Abyss Blade: Edge Skyfall**!" Natsu sent a beam of darkness from the sword tip, which went straight towards Jellal. The Blue Haired man then formed in his right hand similar to a crescent moon while having the left hand hold it.

" **Crescent Moon**!"Jellal made a crescent moon shaped object of golden **Magic** Energy, which Natsu's attack hit the crescent shaped objects, which then sent the darkness beam back at Natsu.

Natsu managed to dodge it in the last second, which made a hole in the roof and Natsu landed on the ground. Natsu panted which made Jellal smirk to see Natsu having trouble with him.

 _"Yo Natsu, he is tougher than we thought. You will be needing my power if you wanna finish him."_ Nayoru said in his head. _"Don't be stupid, I don't wanna waste any_ _ **Magic**_ _, as I will make sure it will be like last time."_ Natsu mentally said to Nayoru.

"It is quite ironic to see you prevent me from resurrecting Zeref." Jellal said, confusing Natsu. "Huh, what are you talking about." Natsu said. "I have been watching you for a while, Void Knight. The Lullaby Incident, the Deliora Job and even the Phantom Lord War. Also, that you brought Ur, the Legendary **Ice Molding Mage** back to life!" Jellal said, making Natsu and Erza´s eyes widened. "Which is other words, are similar, as we both are men who bring people back from the past. We are no different." Jellal said.

"You´re wrong." Natsu said with shadowed eyes. "What?" Jellal said.

"Ur never was dead in the first place. She had turned into ice to protects the ones she loved. This is different. You only bring back dust from the fire that burned down the woods, and instead of planting new trees, you are trying to build up the burned ones. You will never find what you want if you don't grow new ones!" Natsu said as he looked at Jellal with seriousness.

Ur, along with the others on the boat, were looking at the Tower.

Jellal gave a smirk. "I am impressed by your speech, and also to see you have gotten so far, Void Knight, but whatever you do, you are reaching your limit." Jellal said as he placed his hands on top of each other, with the index and middle fingers spread out.

"Don't worry, you will soon not have to deal with me anymore, as you will feel the power of an actual meteor!" Jellal said, forming a constellation. Seven **Magic Circles** appeared in the air as they were struck down towards the ground.

Natsu dodged them as the beams of light rained down from the sky, which caused enormous impacts craters on the ground, which sent Natsu away, forcing him to stab the ground to keep on the ground. Natsu saw Erza being blown away, making him panic.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed as he then dashed towards her to save the Redheaded Mage from falling off the Tower, which Natsu took her and held her in bridal style. He then gently put Erza down on the ground.

"You okay, Erza?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I am fine, you shouldn't have done that." Erza said. "Bullshit, you are my Mate, and I would never move on if you or any of my other Mates, died." Natsu said, making Erza smile.

"I am grateful for you, Void Knight, because you saved the sacrifice I need to bring Zeref back. But you are really taking the time as well." Jellal said, as then Natsu and Erza turned to face him.

"Don't worry, because I will soon be finished with you two, as you will regret ever standing against me!" Jellal said and crossed his hands above his head. Shadows from nearby then started to gather around, which then formed a small black sphere. The sphere quickly grew in size, and gained also small white lights inside of it, which was similar like the night sky.

" **Altairis**!" Jellal said as he then sent the black sphere Natsu and Erza. _"God dammit, that darkness in the orb Jellal shot is impossible for me to eat, since the_ _ **Magic**_ _Power of it too strong, and even impossible for me to eat, since it is a_ _ **Gravity Spell**_!" Natsu thought he felt the nature of the attack.

Suddenly, Erza was in front of Natsu, stretching out her arms. "Erza, what are you doing?! Move!" Natsu screamed. "I won´t." Erza said. "Huh? What are you talking about?!" Natsu said. "You have protected me enough, from time to time, as I shamelessly stand there and do nothing. But not this time. I will stand and make sure no one ever dies again!" Erza said with determination as the black sphere came closer.

"I will not allow it to happen!" Erza said, making Jellal laugh. "Such strong words coming from a fool, as they are meaningless, no matter what you say!" Jellal mocked.

Erza simply responded by standing still as she determinedly prepared for the strike. "I will not allow you to have Natsu killed, EVER!" Erza said. "ERZA, MOVE!" Natsu screamed, as his words fell deaf on Erza´s ears.

And then the Sphere finally hit, an explosion of smoke that shook the Tower of Heaven, from the top to the ground. The smoke spread around, with Natsu had his arms to cover his face. "ERZA!" Natsu screamed, but then silenced once he saw what he couldn't believe.

Blood fell down the ground, painting the blue floor red.

"Why...?" Natsu said and his voice became cold as winter itself as he paled. "Why did you do it...?" Natsu said, as he then was interrupted by a voice. "SIMON!" Erza screamed as he she saw her childhood friend having his arms stretched out.

Blood was coming from mouth as Simon was covered with scars from the attack Jellal sent, as even some ribs where showing.

Simon fell down back first as he coughed up blood, with Erza and Natsu coming to his side. "Simon! Stay in there!" Erza said as Simon coughed blood again, but then looked at Erza with a smile with blood coming out of the smile. "You are okay... Erza..." Simon said. "Don't be a fool! You need to be taken care of!" Erza said, desperately trying to tend his wounds, which Simon then stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Erza... you shouldn't worry... not worry at all." Simon said, as he coughed blood again. "I am at my last moments Erza... I am seeing this as a punishment for not doing anything... not even going back to see when I was working with Jellal... God I was such a fool..." Simon said with a weak smile. "Simon..." Erza said with teared eyes as Natsu´s eyes were shadowed, as Jellal's smirk grew in amusement.

"Your touch... is gentle..." Simon said, as he felt the softness of the redheaded knight´s hand, warmer than any fire, softer than any pillow and gentle as a mother with holding her child, ready to enter a new world, but with his own hand leaving life.

"So gentle... Your hand is..." Simon said as he saw Erza, the girl he met years ago in the Tower they were standing in now. "Like you... you were... you were always so gentle... so gentle... I loved you..." Simon said with a smile, which then he left the World as he died.

He fell out of Erza´s arms, who was silent. Silent and stood still as a statue, as if time itself had died. But it hadn't, because someone else had died. Her childhood friend, Simon, was now dead. Simon, who she knew since childhood, was now dead.

On her cheeks, tears rolled down. It became more and more, as Erza then broke down, she he couldn't stop. Simon was dead, which she couldn't believe was real.

She cried as she threw her head on Simon's chest, crying more than she ever had in her life, and Jellal then started to laugh.

"What a fool Simon was! To think a mere minion of mine would sacrifice himself, for someone who doesn't give a damn about him! Instead of living a life of power and superiority, he instead chose to die by protecting a mere woman who works only as a sacrifice?! What a fool he truly was!" Jellal laughed as he laughed.

"You´re wrong." Natsu said, as Jellal stop laughed and Erza then raised her head to look at Natsu with teary eyes.

The **Mate Mark** made Natsu feel his Mate, Erza´s sorrow, pain suffering and despair. It was something Natsu couldn't have ignored, no matter the cost. The feelings made Natsu´s world blacker than any night sky and colder than any winter. It was unbearable, completely and totally unbearable.

Natsu now having an aura of red and black, as he glowed red while black energy came from his body. He shook with anger, as he couldn't handle the sorrow he felt from his Mate.

"Simon wasn't a fool, and his sacrifice wasn't in vain. He protected something both dear to me and everyone else. Unlike your pathetic, stupid sacrifice, who will give you nothing, his sacrifice will never be forgotten." Natsu said, cold as ice.

Jellal responded by gritting his teeth. "SILENCE! WHAT DOES A LOWLIFE LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT THE FOOL´S SACRIFICE COULD DO!" Jellal roared and prepared to send a blast of **Heavenly Body Magic** , but before he could do so, Natsu appeared at great speed and punched him in the stomach, sending him to the wall.

"IT´S BECAUSE OF YOU MY MATE, ERZA, IS CRYING! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Natsu screamed at the top of lungs while Jellal got up from the rubble.

Jellal coughed as he felt great pain his stomach, which he felt some of ribs broken and some organs wrecked.

"You've gotten stronger by rage, but rage alone won't be enough to finish me!" Jellal said. "You´re right. Rage won't solely be enough to finish you. I will need Erza´s feelings and love to defeat you, as a reminder of why I will defeat you!" Natsu said.

 _"Nayoru!"_ Natsu communicated inside his head. _"Yeah Boss?"_ Nayoru answered in his head. _"I will need your Full Power. I wanna defeat this guy for making Erza cry, at any cost."_ Natsu mentally said. _"You´re the Boss, so I can't argue."_ Nayoru said mentally to Natsu, who then smiled.

And before any words could be said more, the aura around Natsu became bigger as it raised in the shape of a pillar, which were tall as a tree and red as bloods, with black smoke twirling around like crows around a tree.

 _"What is this_ _ **Magic**_ _Power?! It is unimaginable, as I never felt something like this before!"_ Jellal thought as he felt the **Magic** coming from Natsu.

Erza was still as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _"Is Natsu transforming into another_ _ **Take Over: Satan Soul**_ _? No, it´s nature feels different, and I don't sense anything coming from another soul, since_ _ **Take Overs**_ _are based on taking over abilities and powers from other Souls."_ Erza thought as she witnessed the red pillar of **Magic** Power. _"As if... it was Natsu´s original form to begin with."_ Erza thought as her eyes widened by these thoughts.

The pillar then exploded in a flash of crimson light, as it forced Erza and Jellal to cover their eyes until it then died to reaveal smoke around Natsu.

"Natsu...?" Erza said as she looked into the smoke after her Guild mate. "What is going on...?" Jellal said to himself. "Don't worry Erza." Natsu said as then the smoke died down, showing his new form. Jellal and Erza were shocked at the sight they were seeing.

"Because I will finish this as soon as possible." Natsu said in his new form. His eyes were red, as it had black pupils in the shape of lightning bolts, and his hair had now gotten longer, reach to his neck, and was white as well. His arms, legs, lower stomachs and pectorals were now covered in black markings, while the rest of his skin which weren't covered in black scales where white as paper, his feet were now similar to a falcon´s talons, his hands were now claws, similar to his feet, but sharper, on his chest were an upside-down Y, with a circle in the middle of it, his throat, cheeks and chin were black as well. But the most noticeable change about his appearance where the wings, each big as a flag, black as the night sky, with the tips of the feather in crimson.

 _"Well it seems it has been changed since the last time I used it."_ Natsu said mentally to Nayoru. _"Well, you are gonna be experiencing some "upgrades", sorry to bother you about that, but don't worry, it won't happen so often."_ Said Nayoru. _"Whatever, I am gonna finish this asshole for making my Mate cry before I run out of power."_ Natsu said as he started gathered darkness in right hand, which were in the shape of a black orb with red lining, as it was covered with spikes and emitting a red aura.

"Bring it on, this battle will end here." Natsu said, cold as ice which he then charged with his attack towards Jellal. " **Orb of Annihilation**!" Natsu said as he charged the orb, which turned into a beam of darkness with spikes covering it.

Jellal then made a shield of golden energy which he thought would protect him, which instead broke through it like nothing as it then hit Jellal.

It causes Jellal great pain and damage, more than before, which caused an explosion that reached outside of the Tower, which could be seen from miles, mostly by Millianna, Yukino, Wally, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Ur and Sho.

Jellal fell on the ground, which before he could react, Natsu was in front of him, which he created orbs of darkness in front of his wings.

" **Orbs of Void**!" Natsu said as he then turned them into beams of darkness, forcing Jellal to move as they caused a massive explosion on the floor.

"Damn you, **Meteor Shower**!" Jellal punched the air, sending beams of light at Natsu, who shielded the attack with his wings, then opened the wings and flied in the air, which he waved his hand in front of him, creating a line of swords.

" **Swords of Night**!" Natsu said and then sent the swords at Jellal, who dodged it with his Meteor, causing an explosion which shook the room.

 _"They may be smaller than before, but they seem to have gotten more potent into explosive power."_ Natsu thought. Jellal was in the air which he then sent his next attack.

" **Corona Australis!** " Jellal sent the dark colored globe at Natsu who simply dodged by flying aside, causing it to hit a **Lacrima** Pillar, erasing it from existence. Natsu then flew towards Jellal, as he then crossed his arms in a X-pattern, which then got covered in darkness.

" **Rain of Blackness**!" Natsu waved the hands, sending arrows of darkness at Jellal, which caused small explosions on the floor, together causing a large amount of damage. Jellal used his Meteor to dodge them, but then was hit by one, causing a small explosion, which then more arrows hit Jellal, making him covered with small explosion.

Natsu watched as the small explosion caused a field of smoke, which before a minute went on, Jellal appeared with marks on his body, with a golden orb with rings outside and a smaller red orb before his hands.

" **Asteroid**!" Jellal said and then sent his attack towards Natsu at incredible speed, as it hit Natsu.

It caused Natsu significant damage, giving him large wounds, which was regenerated in seconds. Natsu then raised his foot in the air, coated into darkness and kicked Jellal in the head, sending him to the ground.

Jellal coughed up blood, saw Natsu coming towards him with a fist in darkness, which made Jellal move and when Natsu´s fist struck the floor, it shattered due to the impact. Jellal then summoned dust and pebbles in front of him.

" **Planetary Disc**!" Jellal said and sent beams of light at Natsu, who swatted the beams away with his wings. Natsu had his hands in a clapping motion, which then a triangle of darkness gathered around of him, each point having a darkness sphere on.

" **Triangle of the Abyss**!" Natsu sent three darkness beams at Jellal. "Tian Mao!" Jellal said as he then sent a spear of light at the three darkness beams, which obliterated the spear, coming straight towards Jellal. It caused an explosion which sent a bruised and bloodied Jellal on the ground.

Jellal got up as he felt terrible, which Natsu then appeared in front Jellal, headbutting him, and then kicked in the chin, sending him into the air.

Before Natsu could attack further, Jellal created a **Magic Circle** which Erza recognized.

" **Abyss Break**?! You are gonna cast it here?!" Erza shouted with terror. "Even if the Tower is destroyed, I can always create a new one, even in a shorter amount of years, as long as I have my sacrifice, which is you, Erza Scarlet!" Jellal said as he prepared to send the **Abyss Break** **Spell** , but before he could send it, Natsu flew towards at great speed and had his hands coated in darkness, creating a skull of darkness with red eyes.

" **Skull of the Night**!" Natsu said as a beam of darkness came from the skulls mouth, which then went towards Jellal´s **Abyss Break** **Spell** , breaking it and striking Jellal.

Jellal was then sent to the ground with a crash, which the Blue Haired man got up as he gathered golden energy around himself in an aura, which was larger than before.

"You have tested the last of my patience, Void Knight, and for that, you will now witness the true Power of **Heavenly Body** **Magic**!" Jellal said in rage and then he was engulfed with a bright, eerie red **Magic** Power which then started to take form.

It grew in size, until it was around fifty feet in height, as it gained a humanoid appearance.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic:** **Red Giant**!" Jellal said as he was inside the **Red Giant**. "The **Spell** allows me to have strength, durability, stamina and more of a giant! As well my **Spells** have increased tenfold!" Jellal boasted.

Natsu responded by flying towards Jellal, as he was covered in an aura of darkness. "Even if you have the strength of a God, I shall finish you!" Natsu said. Jellal raised his hand in the air, which the red hand of the **Red Giant** did the same, before he struck it down on Natsu. "Underestimating me is the greatest sin you can think of!" Jellal said and smashed his hand on Natsu, sending him to the ground.

Natsu coughed blood on the impact, as Jellal then raised his **Red Giant** fist and punched Natsu who was still on the ground, causing great damage and pain to Natsu, as Jellal gave a punch from another one with his giant fists, and then started to punched rapidly, which was in a storm of fists.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Jellal said while punching repeatedly, while Erza looked in horror. Jellal then stopped punching rapid motion, and then raised his giant hand which his **Red Giant** hand followed. "Die, Void Knight!" Jellal said, which Natsu managed to move in the last second, which Jellal then managed to crack the ground to pieces.

Natsu flew in the air as he then charged a circle of black orbs of darkness around himself. " **Orbs of Void: Circle of Nothing**!" Natsu sent the orbs in the forms of beams, which Jellal blocked with his arms, causing an explosion, which Jellal then sent a kick in the air, which the right leg of the **Red Giant** followed towards Natsu. The Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** used his wings to block the attack, which then sent Natsu to the ground as he was kicked by the leg of Jellal´s **Red Giant**.

Natsu left a trail of as he landed in the ground, which he eventually crashed into a pillar, which broke into pieces and Natsu fell in a deep hole. He quickly got up, panting and bleeding at the same time. He looked around to see himself in a hole of the **Lacrima** Floor.

 _"Boss, he is tougher than we thought. Before we knew it, he will take us down in no time."_ Nayoru communicated with Natsu mentally. _"I agree with you. At this rate, I won't be able to handle this guy."_ Natsu said as he then noticed his Katana started to started to give an aura of a black light with red lining. _"What is going on with the sword?"_ Natsu said mentally to Nayoru. _"Oh, sorry bro, I forgot but since you acquired the sword and has started to use it more, it will become and more powerful the longer time you use it. But I warn you, it will be unstable and difficult in the first times it happens, but you will be able to control it better in the future."_ Nayoru said in Natsu´s mind, which Natsu grinned as he raised the sword in the air.

 _"Thanks, Nayoru, and I think this will be enough to handle Jellal!"_ Natsu thought while grinning and holding the Black Katana in the air.

At the same time, Jellal, still in **Red Giant** Form, walked closer to where Natsu had been sent to. Suddenly, a pillar of darkness came from the hole Natsu went through, forcing Jellal back.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Jellal said as he blocked his face with his arms, which the **Red Giant** did the same.

In the pillar of darkness, Natsu was floating inside it, has he held the **Kuroryuken** sword in left hand, as it now had thorns on the handle, with a black rose on the center of it and the black blade was now has small teeth resembling from a saw.

Before Jellal could do anything Natsu then flew at blinding speed and slashed Jellal in the chest, before he kicked him back, sending him back further.

"What is this immense boost of power?!" Jellal said as he then saw Natsu charging his darkness into the blade of the **Kuroryuken**.

"Jellal, this shall be the end, as I will make sure you are ready to be punished for your sin." Natsu said with shadowed eyes, which he then looked at Jellal with ice cold eyes.

"Hurting a Mate´s feelings." Natsu said coldly. Jellal grit his teeth in rage. "SILENCE! THE ONLY ONE COMMINTING A SIN HERE IS YOU TRYING TO PREVENT ME FROM DOING MY DESTINY!" Jellal screamed and then held his hands in an x formation, which he then gathered red energy in the **Red Giant** ´s hands, which followed Jellal´s pattern.

Natsu simply responded by raising his darkness coated sword in the air. Natsu had an aura of darkness, while Jellal had an aura of gold.

" **Red Giant: Golden Collision!** " Jellal then sent a wave of light by releasing his hands from the x formation, which was big enough to destroy a town square.

" **Abyss Blade: Eclipse Judgement**!" Natsu sent a massive wave of darkness at Jellal´s attack, which the attacks of incredible power clashed each other.

Lights of black and gold where flashed in the room, which forced Erza to cover her eyes. Black and golden lights were able to be seen from the top of the tower, as it could be seen from miles, mostly from the people on the boat.

"What is going on?!" Yukino said as she looked at the flashes from the Tower with the rest of the boat. "Whatever it is, is it the decision of the Battle of Tragedy." Ur said.

Back at the Tower, Natsu´s and Jellal´s attack clashed towards each other, which flashed into each other. And then suddenly, the attack of Natsu broke through Jellal´s attack. "Impossible..." Jellal said with horror, as the attack then went straight towards Jellal, which hit him dead on.

Jellal´s **Red Giant** went to pieces, as Jellal was then send out of the room, in a explosion, which Jellal fell down the ocean, unconscious as his eyes where blank white.

Smoke gathered the room as Natsu landed on the ground, exhausted as he reverted to his normal form. He panted like crazy while he bled crazily, which Erza quickly went to his side. She looked at her mate, who then gave a grin, a grin she would never forget of the man, who finally freed her from her tragic past of pain and suffering. Erza gave tears, not tears of sorrow, misery, pain and sorrow. But of happiness, relief and joy.

Erza was finally awakened from her nightmare, the Tower of Heaven and Jellal.

 **End of chapter 21. And that´s it for this one people, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if this chapter was shorter, I tried to make it long as possible. I would like to thank altajir95 for his Heavenly Body Spells for Jellal, which I am grateful of, which is Red Giant, Planetary Discs, Corona Australis and more. I also added a moment for Ur, which I hope you didn't mind. :)**

 **I bet you are a bit pissed due to that one of the Key Plot points in the series was that Natsu didn't use achieve his Dragon Force, but instead used his END-powers. If you are bothered, I am sorry. But don't worry, Natsu will achieve his Dragon Force another time in the story, which I won´t tell. As for the translantions for the attacks, which you saw for Jellal, I wont always do that, so don't worry. I am hoping you all enjoyed, and if you do, please review, favorite and follow, that would be awesome! :)**

 **Next chapter will be the final chapter of the Tower of Heaven arc and will contain a lemon in it, so you are warned, and will start the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc. Also, please don't forget to vote on my poll which will be closed in 30th November. See you later!**


	22. The Heart of the Mate

**Hello everyone,** **here's the next chapter, and I am glad I got so many reviews lately from 25NaMi, who is sure to like the story. :) I would also apologize for changing my profile name again, which I will promise will NEVER happen again. I am hoping you all will enjoy this chapter and to warn you there will be a lemon in this chapter later on. I also would like to say if you are wondering about the changes in chapter 16 and 17, I was thinking I would make it less gory, it will still be a bit gorier than in canon, but not to Hellsing levels. (as mostly blood is shown, but not as much organs, bones and other will be shown in detail). If you are wondering about the next chapter of Naughty Dragon Tales, don't worry, because it will be updated soon as possible. And before you read, I will once warn everyone again that there will be a lemon in this one.**

 **Sorry I didn't update it, I wanted to update it on a good day which would be after the Best Villain in Fairy Tail had ended, but I instead decided to update it on this on. :)**

 **And by the way, I have a announcement at the end of the chapter, but one things first, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner to Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 22: The Heart of the Mate.**

Blocks of **Lacrima** fell down the floor, cracks spread on the floor and the walls crumbled, as the debris surrounded Natsu and Erza.

"Erza, what is going on?!" Natsu said confused as he looked around the shaking room, which crumbled as if an earthquake was occurring. Erza grit her teeth as she saw the room crumbling. "It seems as if the reason why the Tower was still intact, despite the massive amount of **Magic** Power, was due to Jellal controlling it with his mind." Erza said, giving Natsu a look of horror.

 _ **At the same time, in the ocean with the others...**_

Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Yukino, Ur, Happy, Millianna, Wally and Sho were in the boat as they watched the Tower crumble. "What is happening?!" Lucy said in a panic. "I have feeling it won´t be ending peacefully." Gray said as he sweated.

 _ **Back in the Tower of Heaven...**_

Erza then started to get up and walked towards the cracks of the walls. "And due to its **Magic** Power now leaking at a very rapid motion, the Tower will explode which can even harm the outsiders." Erza said, making Natsu widen his eyes. "Shit, what the hell do we need to do?!" Natsu panicked.

"There is a way to stop the Tower." Erza said as she then reached her hand towards the **Lacrima** wall in front of her. "Erza, what are you doing?!" Natsu said in horror. "Since Jellal used his mind to keep the Tower intact, I am going to do the same. I might not survive like he did." Erza said and then reached closer to the wall.

"STOP, ERZA!" Natsu screamed. "Natsu, you have been fighting to the death for me, for our friends, one of them being Simon. I am tired of doing nothing." Erza said as she had her hand become engulfed by the **Lacrima**.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. "Natsu, I brought this tragedy upon you. I am seeing this as a punishment for my sins." Erza said as the **Lacrima** engulfed her more and more.

Natsu grabbed Erza´s hand, trying to pull her out, which didn't work. Natsu then used his darkness to try and erase it, which didn't work either.

"It´s no use Natsu. The **Magic** in the **Lacrima** has more Magic Power than all the Wizard´s together on the Ishgar continent. You won't be able to erase it." Erza said. "God dammit!" Natsu said in frustration. Erza´s body was soon absorbed inside the wall. "Natsu, if I die, I have to say that I had an amazing and unforgettable time with you. You were so strong, so much that I was jealous. I wish I were you as much as you were me. Despite every battle you have had trouble with, you never surrendered. As me, Lucy, Levy, and every other Mate soon to be, you were deserving to be the Dragon to Protect us." Erza said as her head was the only thing outside the wall.

"Now, it is my time to do you a favor. To protect you, and the others." Erza said and then got absorbed more into the **Lacrima** wall.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed. "Farewell Natsu, and I love you." Erza said as she was finally completely absorbed by the **Lacrima** wall.

Natsu looked with horror, with tears coming from his eyes as he shook his fist, after which he then screamed in the air.

"ERZA!"

And then, a pillar of white light had shot into the sky.

 _ **In Erza´s vision…**_

"Where...? Where am I...?" Erza said as she looked around to see herself floating in the air while wearing a white dress.

She looked around to see herself surrounded in total darkness, which then started to rain. "Rain? What´s going on?" Erza said as the scene changed to where she saw her guild members wearing black while gathering around a gravestone.

Each of them, seemed to have a sorrowful expression while sobbing for their late, fellow guild member.

Makarov Dreyar, wearing a black suit, white shirt and tie, began talk.

"Guild members, friends, children and family. We have gathered here for the death of one of us. The death of a woman. A Guild member. Erza Scarlet." Makarov said while standing next to a gravestone with Erza´s name on it.

Erza became silent as she saw her name on the gravestone. It was her funeral.

"I... am dead?" Erza said, as she felt her body becoming cold and lifeless.

"Erza was a Woman, a strong Woman, a Queen of War and with a Heart of an Angel. In the Battle, she became a Cold hearted, but Brave Knight who fought for the guild and the innocent, truly deserving the Title, Titania, the Queen of Fairies." Makarov said, which tears came from his eyes as the Members of Fairy Tail did the same.

"Her Heart and Soul will be always be with us, even in death, because she will not be forgotten." Makarov said.

Suddenly, the Council Members, wearing cloaks to protect them from the rain, came forward.

"Erza Scarlet, you were truly a Mage with the Mighty Strength and Good Heart to be a Wizard Saint, which you would be if you were alive." Belno said. "It would have been an honor if she was alive." Makarov said as he then watched the gravestone.

Erza was as quiet as a stone as she watched the scene of her funeral, until a scream was heard, turning everything around her pitch black and erasing the scene.

"What's going on?!" Erza said as she then turned around to see Lucy, Levy, Yukino, Mira, and Ur were on the ground as tears were flowing from their eyes. Erza was confused, wondering what was happening until she saw what put them in such misery.

Natsu was dead. On his hand, was a knife with his blood on it, as his cold body was on the floor, motionless as a fallen tree.

Erza couldn't believe what she seeing. "Natsu-sama, he killed himself..." Yukino said with tears. "First the Death of Lisanna, then Erza and now Natsu...?" Levy said crying. "Why..." Lucy said while crying. "Natsu made a promise of never letting someone die, and Erza´s death was too much for him." Mira said as she cried.

Erza felt everything shattering. She sacrificed herself to have her friends live better lives, not the opposite. She thought of herself as a burden, but instead saw she was more than she ever saw herself.

She was Erza Scarlet, a Mage of Fairy Tail, Titania, Queen of the Fairies and the Mate of Natsu Dragyama.

"What have I done...?" Erza said coldly with sorrow and misery, as she was floating into the endless darkness of silence and emptiness, when suddenly a light, a bright and warm light engulfed the darkness, brightening everything and erasing the blackness of her room.

 _"What is this light...?"_ Erza thought as then the light got brighter than ever, making it impossible to see anything, coloring in a golden light.

 _ **Back to reality…**_

Erza opened the eyes, seeing the night sky with the stars and moon shining, before she noticed someone holding her bridal style. It was Natsu, with his eyes shadowed, while on the water in the beach.

"Natsu...?" Erza said. "Don't ever do that again." Natsu said, showing his serious eyes. Erza was silent at that. "I wouldn't stand for you to die. I made a promise when Lisanna died that I would never have any one dear to me die ever again. I would rather do the impossible than letting that happen." Natsu said with serious eyes.

Erza was silent at that. Natsu had made a promise to not have anyone die again, and she almost made Natsu break it.

"Natsu, I am so sorry." Erza said as her eyes were shadowed. "What?" Natsu said confused. "I made it so you almost broke your promise. The promise you made so you would protect everyone. I am sorry I made you almost break it." Erza said as she remembered the scene of after Natsu killed himself.

Natsu looked at her with serious eyes. "You were doing it for us. Your guild. Your family. But promise me one thing. Don't ever do that again." Natsu said. Erza gave a smile. "I promise with my heart and soul I will never do that again. I love you, Natsu." Erza said, making Natsu smile. "I love you too, Erza." Natsu said and then they kissed each other under the star-filled night with the moon glowing like a jewel.

"NATSU!" A voice interrupted them, causing them to look to see Lucy, Yukino, Ur, Gray, Juvia, Millianna, Sho, and Wally on the rowboat, as they had found them.

Natsu and Erza smiled as they saw them, as their adventure on the Tower of Heaven was over.

 _ **Three days later, at the Akame Hotel...**_

In Erza´s hotel room, she was on her bed. She was bandaged as she wore a black bra and black panties while she looked on the roof.

She and the others had returned to their rooms after they came to the Akame Resort, where they got patched up and took a rest from the battles they had been fighting, as they finally could rest from it, as well as have their vacation they needed.

While most of them had gone to relax, Erza still couldn't simply go further with one step of her life.

The Death of Simon.

A man who she knew since her childhood, who sacrificed himself for her and her Mate Natsu, even as an apology for not stopping Jellal while he worked with him. Simon was a man that truly didn't deserve to die.

Erza turned to face the window, showing the blue sky, which showed daytime. Erza, despite the image of Simon´s death haunting Erza, she surprisingly slept a dreamless night.

Her silence had ended once she heard a knock on the door. Erza got up from the bed, took on her white sleeveless sleepwear coat, which reached her knees, as she buttoned it and then went to the door to open it.

It was Natsu.

"Natsu?" Erza asked. "I wanted to see if you were fine, can I come in?" Natsu asked. He was bandaged from his battle with Jellal, as well wore a white bath robe which reached his ankles. "Sure, I can´t think of a reason to object." Erza said, which Natsu gave a smile as he came inside, as Erza closed the door behind him.

He then sat down on a chair while Erza sat on the bed. They were quiet for a moment until Natsu suddenly broke the silence.

"Erza, are you feeling well?" Natsu asked. Erza looked away at Natsu´s question. "Yes, I am fine, nothing to worry about." Erza lied while turning around to face Natsu. She wasn't fine. At least emotionally. Simon´s death had created a large hole in Erza´s life, heart, and soul, as it was something that couldn't be filled up easily.

"You´re lying." Natsu said with shadowed eyes, making Erza´s eyes widen. "I can sense it, with the **Mate Mark** that you are lying." Natsu said and then looked Erza deep in her eyes.

 _"Dammit, I forgot about that!"_ Erza cursed in her head. "And I also know, as Simon´s death wouldn't simply be something to be forgotten." Natsu said, making Erza silent.

"Simon was a man who truly didn't deserve to die, he was a man with a heart who sacrificed his life for others, not thinking of himself, but his friends. We will never forget his kindness, and I will forever be thankful to him for protecting one of my Mates, you Erza." Natsu said and then tightened the grip on his robe.

"Natsu..." Erza said. "I am glad you think fondly of Simon and his sacrifice, as well as show your concern for him..." Natsu said as he then got up from the chair, walked towards Erza and then hugged her. "...but you need to move on, because what do you think Simon would say if he discovered that you spend the rest of your time crying for him?" Natsu said.

Erza was silent. Natsu had a point. Simon sacrificed himself so that she and Natsu could live a long life of joy, not the opposite. Erza knew that if she wasn't able to move on, Simon would be more disappointed than what she can think of.

"Natsu, thank you for being there for me, as well as for reminding what Simon´s sacrifice was for." Erza said with a smile, giving Natsu a smile as well. They looked into each other's eyes as they shared a kiss.

 **(Lemon Start)**

As the kiss became more and more intense, they then moved to the bed before releasing their mouths for air. Erza then took off her sleepwear coat, showing her black bra and panties. Despite the bandages on her body, she looked extremely sexy!

Natsu grinned as he then took off his robe, showing his black boxers and muscular body, which despite the forearms, lower stomach, neck, and lower legs and feet being covered in bandages, Erza enjoyed what she saw.

Erza felt her lust take over, as it was much stronger than usual. Without any time to waste, she then started to kiss Natsu, which Natsu then moved his hands towards her breasts, still clad in her bra, but he was still able to feel the softness and enjoyment of her breasts. Erza let out a moan as her face became redder, making Natsu smirk.

Without any words, Natsu then unclipped the bra, as it fell down to the floor, exposing Erza's breasts for Natsu to see. Natsu, without any hesitation, then started to play and suck on them, as Erza had her head back with pleasure.

"Natsu...!" Erza moaned, as she didn't want to have anyone hear them, which was hard for Erza. Natsu sucked and licked her tits, which made Erza feel overwhelmed with pleasure and lust, as she then suddenly moved Natsu from her breasts, which he moved his hands to her panties, attempting to remove them. Erza stopped Natsu before he could do it.

"Allow me to do some work as well. I don't want you to have all the fun." Erza said, making Natsu pout. Erza then went her hands to her panties and slowly removed them, showing how soaked they were and how wet Erza was.

Natsu admired her body, it was truly a sexy sight to behold. Before wasting any more time, Natsu and Erza went back to their make-out session, as their bodies were grinding into each other.

Their bodies were hot and sweaty from their actions while Erza layed on her back on the bed, while Natsu then moved to her tits, which he then started to squeeze and play with them with a grin, before he then went to kiss them. Erza´s nipples got harder as Natsu kissed Erza's mounds of flesh, as Erza moaned from the actions her Pink Haired lover did to her.

Natsu, on the other hand, felt his erection got harder as he then felt he needed to remove them, which Erza had responded by placing her hands on Natsu´s boxers.

Natsu understood that Erza wanted to have some action too, which he couldn't deny, as she then removed his boxers, before tossing them to the ground.

Natsu´s manhood was fully erected, as its shaft, balls, head and everything was erected and as hard as steel, as Erza couldn't think of a reason not to admire it.

Now both completely in their birthday suits, despite being in bandages, they still went on with their make-out session. Erza then moved down to Natsu´s manhood, standing tall in front of her, as Erza then before wasting seconds, she wrapped Natsu´s member between her breasts.

She stroked her breasts up and down as she increased the pleasure, as Natsu had his head thrown back. Erza then started to lick the top of the head as she then licked the rod while tickling with Natsu´s jewels.

"Meanie..." Natsu whined, making Erza smirk at it. She then started to insert it in her mouth, and since she did it before, she was more used to it, but not entirely.

Due to the length, she made sure to be careful not to be chocked by it. Erza moved her head up and down with Natsu´s cock inside her mouth, as Natsu enjoyed so much.

Erza couldn't stop, as she wanted more and more of it, as she enjoyed Natsu´s cock as it was the tastiest thing for her since Strawberry Cheesecake.

It went on for an hour, as Natsu started to reach his climax. "I am close, Erza..." Natsu said. "Then don't hold back, I want it all." Erza said, as then before a minute went, Natsu exploded his warm seed into her mouth.  
"ERZA!" Natsu screamed as Erza swallowed most of it, as some of it fell down the bed, which she picked up with her fingers and licked them.

"You are truly loving what I give you, huh Erza?" Natsu teased. Erza then got closer as they both smiled. "And I know you have a lot more to offer me." Erza said as they then locked their lips into each other's, engaging in another passionate kiss.

They wrestled their tongues as Natsu´s manhood teased and rubbed Erza´s maidenhood, which made Erza moan, giving Natsu the advantage over her mouth.

"Please Natsu, enough with the teasing." Erza said, which Natsu responded with a grin. "Then why don't you ask, Erza-chan?" Natsu teased his red-haired lover. Erza frowned as she didn't want to be the one controlled, but she felt she was hornier than before, so she couldn't argue with it.

"Natsu-sama, please give me your cock for me to enjoy, as it is something that I truly cannot resist." Erza said horny. _"Erza is hornier than before. It must be one of the effects of the_ _ **Mate Mark**_ _."_ Natsu thought as he noticed the red face of Erza.

Natsu then grabbed and squeezed her ass, as the mere touch of it made her even redder as Erza moaned. _"Yep, definitely a special effect from the_ _ **Mate**_ _ **Mark**_ _."_ Natsu thought, turned Erza to have her stomach face the bed and then started to spank her ass cheeks, which made Erza moan, making Natsu grin.

"You love it do you?" Natsu said. "Oh, I do!" Erza said with pleasure as Natsu started to spank her more, which made Erza redder and redder. "You said you wanted my cock, do you?" Natsu asked. "I did and I want it..." Erza said. "What was that, I wasn't hearing it." Natsu said. "I want it..." Erza said as she stopped from the pleasure from Natsu spanking her. "Louder." Natsu said sternly, which made Erza not take anymore.

"GIVE ME YOUR BIG, MIGHTY COCK BEFORE I GO MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT, NATSU DRAGYAMA!" Erza said as Natsu grinned as he then stopped spanking and then put Erza back on her back. Natsu then raised his manhood, as it was harder than steel as it was inches from Erza´s entrance. The second it entered, Erza felt the immense amount of pleasure, which since she had done it before and was no longer a virgin, there was no pain at all for her.

Erza´s face got red and sweaty from the pleasure, even though Natsu was simply having his shaft inside of her.

Before another minute passed, Natsu started to pump in and out of Erza´s maidenhood, as the pleasure increased more and more as Natsu fucked her.

Erza moaned in lust and then Natsu then started to suck and lick on her large breasts. He then started to play with her nipples as they got harder and harder as Natsu played with them.

While Natsu fucked her maidenhood, and played with Erza´s tits at the same time, Erza moaned like crazy while breathing breezes of lust and pleasure.

 _"Amazing, I can´t believe I can´t have enough of it."_ Erza thought as Natsu continued to fuck and play with her body.

After more than an hour, they were finally reaching their climaxes as their pleasure became stronger than before.

"Natsu, I am close..." Erza said. "Then shall we come together, as the sake of us lovers?" Natsu said with a grin. Erza responded with a smile while sweating from the sex they had. "I cannot see a reason to deny it." Erza said. "So, let's do it!" Natsu said and then with some thrusts later, they finally orgasmed while screaming their names.

"NATSU!"

"ERZA!"

As their screams echoed in the room, Erza´s juices and Natsu´s semen mixed together as they fell down on the blankets of the bed.

 **(Lemon End)**

Natsu laid his back on the bed while panting which Erza did the same. As they sweating and catch their breaths, once they eventually calmed down, Erza broke the silence.

"That... was amazing Natsu." Erza said while breathing after air. "Yeah, wanna do some more?" Natsu asked. "Sorry, but we need to go, can´t rest here all day." Erza said as she got up and went to the shower. Natsu frowned at that. "But we should have some fun in the shower." Erza said as she walked to her bathroom where the shower was, giving Natsu a smile as he walked to join her in the showers.

 _ **Two hours later, at the beach...**_

"Nee-chan, we wanted to tell you we´re sorry for letting Jellal manipulate and trick us." Sho said, as he, Wally, and Millianna were standing in front of Erza to apologize to her.

Erza, who was wearing her blue skirt and white shirt, was smiling. "It´s ok, there's no way you couldn't have known, so you have nothing to apologize." Erza said.

"But Simon..." Millianna said, as the others stood in silence and had their eyes shadowed by the words of the name of their lost comrade.

"Simon did the majority of the work which means he didn't deserve to die, to protect me. I was broken to pieces by it, but Natsu told me not to be consumed by it. I will never forget the sacrifice with my heart, but I will keep moving forward." Erza said as she remembered what Natsu said earlier.

"But what are you going to do now?" Erza asked the trio, with each of them looking away in different directions. "It must be hard to decide where you wanna do next, but I want you to offer you something: A membership at Fairy Tail." Erza said, silencing the trio of what Erza had offered.

"U, become members of Fairy Tail?" Sho said. "But we did some horrible things!" Millianna said. "As well as worked for Jellal." Wally said. "That was in the past, now is the present and soon the future. It´s your decision to decide if you wanna join or not, but it would be happy for me and the others if you did." Erza said.

Millianna, Wally, and Sho looked at different directions, as they were quiet for a moment.

"But if you don't wanna join, I might as well introduce you to my guild mates." Erza said, which the trio agreed to do so. As they were walking to meet them, Erza suddenly stopped when she heard a voice.

"You've grown strong, Erza." The voice said in her mind, which sounded like Jellal´s.

Erza turned around to see who talked, but saw nothing but the beach, ocean, sky and the sun.

"Huh, weird I thought I heard Jellal." Erza said as she then looked into the sky.

 _"Simon, thank you for your sacrifice. I will never forget it, as I now have a life with happiness and joy, but even with hardships and battles I will still fight on, as I will make sure to honor your sacrifice."_ Erza thought, but was interrupted by Sho´s voice.

"NEE-CHAN! ARE YOU COMING?!" Sho yelled, which Erza heard. "Don't worry, I am coming." Erza said as she then walked towards her friends.

 _ **Later...**_

 _"And according to Erza, Jellal may be the one who saved everyone once he got freed from Zeref´s possession, Erza said to herself that she was sorry for Jellal being one of the victims of Zeref."_ Lucy thought while writing in her diary.

Lucy was currently in her hotel room with Yukino and Ur as they took a rest from their adventures in the Tower of Heaven.

Lucy was wearing a green shirt and light brown pants, and had her hair in a side ponytail with a pink ribbon. Yukino was wearing a blue t-shirt, a white skirt and a pair of blue shoes. She still had her blue rose garment in her white hair. Ur was wearing a white jacket, brown jeans, black shoes and red tank top.

Yukino was lying on one of the beds, Ur was sitting on a chair while reading a magazine while Lucy was at her desk.

The silence in the room was broken when Erza came in the room, as the women inside it brought their attention on her. "Erza? What brings you here?" Ur asked, as she took her face away from her magazine. "I wanted to see if Sho, Millianna, and Wally were around here, which they seemed to not be. Have you seen them by the way?" Erza asked. "No, not since you introduced us, we haven't seen them." Yukino answered. "So that´s what they have chosen, huh?" Erza said as she sighed.

"Erza, you don't think they...?" Lucy said, but was interrupted by Erza. "Don't worry, it was their choice to decide whether they wanted to join Fairy Tail or not." Erza said. "Where is Natsu and Gray?" Asked Erza.

"Gray-sama is in the bar while Natsu-sama and Happy-sama went to the carnival." Yukino answered. "Ok, tell Gray, Natsu, and Happy to meet up with us soon before midnight." Erza said as she then went to leave the room, but was stopped by Lucy´s words.

"Huh, why?" Lucy asked. "Because we are going to give them a good farewell." Erza said.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu...**_

After Natsu and Happy went to the carnival, Happy felt he wanted to win a prize, as Natsu waited for him at the harbor, as he leaned at one of the railings.

 _"Some battle huh, Nayoru?"_ Natsu said mentally to Nayoru. _"That Jellal guy was sure something we shouldn't be underestimated, cause if you hadnt used my power, we both could have died."_ Nayoru said inside Natsu´s head. _"But don't worry, you will be able to charge faster than before, but not powerful as you were before."_ Nayoru mentally said.

Natsu then looked at his Kuroryuken sword. Natsu could feel its power, as if the sword was the thing Natsu was born with, not solely it was the same element Natsu used, but as it was created by Dragons themselves. _"I shall become strong to protect anyone I love, cause I know I will not fall, no matter what or either my friends."_ Natsuthought. _"That´s the Spirit boss."_ Said Nayuro mentally to Natsu.

"I am glad you waited, Natsu." Happy said as he came back. "Well, what else could I do when my buddy is busy?" Natsu said.

Their talk was suddenly interrupted.

"NATSU-SAMA!" Yukino said as she entered the scene. Happy was also coming back. "What is it, Yukino?" Happy said. "Erza-sama said she need you, Natsu-sama. She is her room waiting for you." Yukino said. "Ok, then shall we go to her then?" Natsu said as Yukino and Happy agreed as they went to meet Erza in her hotel room.

 _ **Later, at the beach...**_

The trio of Erza´s childhood friends, Millianna, Wally, and Sho, were currently on a rowboat which was on the edge of the beach.

"Are you sure it´s fine we are can go on to travel the world without joining Fairy Tail? Erza would be happy if we did." Millianna said. "After what we did to Nee-chan? She may have gotten over what we did, but I can´t simply show myself to her." Sho said. "I agree with you on that one, Sho." Wally said. "But we don't know anything about the outside world, as we lived our lives in the Tower. Can we really handle it?" Millianna said. "Whatever may come and whenever it happens, we need to be strong, as we want to make sure that Simon´s sacrifice won't be in vain." Sho said, silencing Wally and Millianna.

"So, you have decided, I see?" Erza said as she entered the scene, having Millianna, Sho, and Wally their attention to her.

"Erza!" Wally said. "Erza, we are grateful for inviting us to Fairy Tail!" Millianna said. "But we..." Sho said but was interrupted by Erza.

"I understand, which is why I am going to give you a farewell ceremony." Erza said and then **Re-Quipped** into her **Farewell Fairy Tail Armor**. **(You already know what it looks like, so it feels unnecessary to decribe it, as well it would be a pain in the ass for me to do it).**

"You have chosen to leave Fairy Tail, which you now will have the Farewell Ceremony of Leaving the Guild of Fairy Tail." Erza said as Natsu, Gray, Yukino, Lucy, and Ur coming to the scene.

"Leave? But we didn't even join the Guild yet!" Sho said, but Erza only had a smile.

"You may have left, but you still will have to follow three rules:" Erza said as she then raised her staff. **(You already know it description so I won't describe it either).**

"First, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you live." Erza said as the others prepared to use their **Magics**.

"Second, you must never use former contacts met through you being in the guild for personal gain." Erza said as her staff was in the air while her eyes where shadowed.

"And third, even though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and must never forget about your friends who loved you!" Erza said with tears in her eyes as she then put the staff in the sand, signaling the others.

"That´s the signal, let's do it!" Natsu said, which the others agree.

Lucy and Yukino had their **Celestial Spirits Keys** raised in their air, as golden lights where shot into the air, Gray and Ur used their **Ice Magic** to send a beam of ice in the air, as Natsu used his **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** to shot a pillar of darkness in the air.

Lucy´s and Yukino´s lights exploding in a firework of golden sparkles, Gray and Ur´s ice made fireworks of ice, as it then snowed snowflakes, with Ur´s snowflakes looking similar to flower pedals, and Natsu made a black Fairy Tail symbol of his darkness.

Sho, Millianna, and Wally were crying at the beautiful sight they were given to them from their old childhood friend, her friends, and her mate, the one who saved them, Natsu Dragyama.

 _ **Later, in the new Guild hall in Magnolia...**_

"AWESOME!" Natsu and Happy said at the same time as time as they looked into the new building of what was their new guild hall as they and the rest of the group were impressed by what they were seeing.

 **(Once again, I won't describe it since you all know the new Guild hall's appearance).**

"Incredible." Lucy said. "It´s wonderful!" Yukino said. "To think it would be finished when we came back huh?" Gray said. "I am loving it." Ur said. "It´s good to have the guild back in one piece again." Erza said as she and the rest of the team went inside the new guild hall.

"WE´RE BACK!" Natsu roared as they opened the doors and saw the new interior of their new guild hall, as they were greeted by their guild members, looked at the new things that were added in the guild, such as a pool, an open-air café, an amusement center, a souvenir shop, and even that everyone now could go to the second floor.

"Wow, to think that so much could have changed since we left in such a short time." Lucy said as she looked at the new guild hall in admiration.

"As the guild hall has changed, so has new members joined as you were gone." Makarov said from behind as, as they turned around to see Juvia in front of them.

Juvia was wearing a black and blue dress, white gloves with light blue stripes, a light blue button with a light blue Fairy Tail symbol with a dark blue ribbon, as well a pair of white boots with blue decorations.

"Juvia? You joined Fairy Tail?" Said Ur."Yes, as I realized what I did during the Guild War was wrong, I wanted to join your guild, as a thank-you for making me realize what I did wrong." Juvia said. _"As well as becoming closer to my dear Natsu-sama!"_ Juvia thought with hearts in her eyes.

"The guild has truly improved, right Natsu?" Lucy said. "I agree with you, Lucy." Natsu answered. "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed as she gave of an aura of darkness at Lucy, which made Yukino freeze with fear.

"Well, it seems like I have to endure you while I am here as I thought. What a pain in the ass." A familiar voice said, which Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Ur, and Gray recognized, which they turned around to see Gajeel, sitting at one of the tables.

"YOU`RE THE **IRON DRAGON SLAYER** FROM PHANTOM LORD!" Lucy screamed as Ur and Gray prepared their **Ice Magic** , while Natsu prepared to fight with his **Dragon Slayer Magic** as Erza summoned a sword in preparation to fight.

A giant hand came in their path as it stopped their assault. "MASTER!" Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Gray, Ur, Erza, and Happy said, as Makarov used his **Titan Magic** to stop them.

"Don't worry, I have talked with Gajeel, he won't harm the guild or anyone else, I have made sure he doesn't." Makarov said.

"Trust Master, Natsu. Everyone, Gajeel has changed." Levy said, as she entered the scene with the rest of Team Shadow Gear. "Levy!" Lucy said. "Levy-sama." Yukino said as she and the rest of the group noticed her and her Team, with Jet and Droy looking angry at Gajeel. "Please listen to Master, he knows what he is doing, he let me, a former member of Phantom Lord also join, so you should trust Gajeel and Master.

After a moment of silence, Natsu, Gray, and Ur turned off their **Magic** , with the exception of Erza, who still had her sword in her hand. Makarov shrunk his hand to its normal size as he sighed.

"I am not trusting that Iron Bastard!" Natsu said. "I never thought in my life I would say this, but Natsu is right. Juvia is a different thing, but Gajeel?! Do you know the things he did?!" Gray said. "As I said before, Gajeel won't cause any trouble, and if he did, I make sure he will regret it." Makarov said as he looked Gajeel coldly, who "tch´ed" at that.

"Natsu and Gray are right. Who knows what he will do in the future, but since it is your orders, Master, I won't decline with that." Erza said, as Gajeel had a grin. Erza noticed it and then walked towards Gajeel.

"You may have The Master´s trust, as well some of the other Guild member's, but I still don't trust you..." Erza said with shadowed eyes as she walked towards Gajeel while holding her sword.

"...but if you ever do anything horrible to the Guild or my Mate Natsu ever again..." Erza said as she held the tip of her sword inches of Gajeel´s throat.

"...I will take my sword and shove it so far up your ass, people will mistake it for a tongue piercing!" Erza said with cold eyes, as fury was hidden behind them. Everyone around her, including Gajeel, was freezing with fear, even Makarov frozen with the fear he saw the Wrath from Titania herself.

"And it won't be a Metal you can eat." Erza said as she then took the sword away and walked away, leaving Gajeel, who probably would have nightmare for weeks.

"Anyway, you have been warned, so make sure you remember it." Erza said with a normal voice as nothing happened. "I will ma´am..." Gajeel said as he fell down on the floor with fear.

As Erza walked back to the group, most of them were terrified, but later calmed themselves down with time.

Later, Mira decided to play as a song to lighten the mood up a bit in the guild, which made the guild become easy and calmed down, as they enjoyed Mira´s singing.

But it was short lived as then suddenly Gajeel appeared on the scene with a white tuxedo, a white hat, a red tie and a pair of black sunglasses, while holding a guitar, as he then started to play, much to the other's dismay.

"YOU SUCK!"

"STOP THE MUSIC!"

"BRING MIRA AGAIN!"

The scene caused Gray to accidently shove Erza, making her to drop her Strawberry Cheesecake, as Erza looked in horror of the tragedy of her favorite food, as even more as it was stomped by Elfman´s foot.

Erza´s horror was then replaced with rage as she then went on a rampage on the guild which Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Gray, and the rest of the guild would never forget, resulting in a massive guild brawl.

 _ **One week Later...**_

A week after they returned from Akame Resort, things went on. Lucy and Yukino went on missions to pay for Lucy´s rent as well as Yukino having a place to live, which Gray did the same, and Natsu and Erza where photo shooting in the Sorcerer Magazine, as it was part of Erza´s bet during their battle after the Lullaby Incident, which they both posed Naked. Erza was first against it, but Natsu said he was okay and said Erza would love it, much to her embarrassment.

As they then took their pictures, it then published in their magazines, as it then the moment it was sold to the first man, more and more people wanted to buy more of the examples of the Magazines.

And before long, the entire country knew about it, as they became well known in such a short time.

 _ **In the Guild...**_

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Levy said as she ran inside while holding a copy of the Sorcerer Magazine. "What is it Levy?" Lucy said as she sat on a table with Yukino, Juvia and Ur.

"Remember the bet Erza and Natsu had?" Levy said. "Yeah, what about it?" Lucy asked. "Well, look at this!" Levy said and then showed the images of a naked Erza and a naked Natsu. The group of women had their faces become red as tomatoes at the pics they were seeing.

"HOLY SHIT, TALK ABOUT HOT!" Lucy said as she got a nosebleed of seeing Natsu naked, despite seeing him naked before, as the pic made him even hotter.

"What an amazing body Natsu-sama has..." Yukino said as she fainted on the ground while her nose was bleeding.

"I am truly loving being new in this guild..." Juvia said with pure happiness as she fell on the floor with blood coming out of her nose while having a perverted smile.

"My, Natsu truly has an amazing body." Ur said with a red face. _"Which makes me want to have him more and more."_ Ur thought with a perverted grin.

 _ **Meanwhile, at a different location...**_

"So Jellal didn't suspect anything?" A voice said from a crystal ball of **Lacrima** in a bathroom. "Not a single thing, Master Hades. He didn't even know who truly manipulated him. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost." Ultear Milkovich said as she bathed in her bath tub. She remembered when she was a child, she manipulated Jellal in the Tower of Heaven during the Slave Rebellion eight years ago.

"We have to pay prices on our journey, as we now have unlocked one of the Seals to bring the Man who will make the Ultimate Magic World possible." Hades said from the **Lacrima** crystal ball.

Ultear smiled as she raised her naked leg in her air, as it was soaked with water and bubbles. _"Hades, you truly don't know anything, anything at all, do you?"_ Ultear thought, as she then took her leg back into the water.

"Ultear, I am proud of your work for your work." Hades said through the **Lacrima** Ball. "You´re making me blush, Hades." Ultear said as she then got out of the tub, taking a towel to dry her naked body.

"You truly are a great asset to your Guild." Hades said, as Ultear´s back was shown, which was her Guild Mark of Grimoire Heart in red.

"Thank you, Master." Ultear said as she finished drying herself.

"I am leaving now. I will call you later and again, great work you did with Jellal. We are closer than ever." Hades said as he cut off from the call.

 _"As much he can think of the "Ultimate Magic World," the World I will have shall be the World I want."_ Ultear thought as she then wrapped her towel around herself. She then went to her bathroom stand where she put her mail before she took her bath.

 _"As for that Natsu fellow, as more time goes by, he is becoming more and more interesting as the time goes."_ Ultear thought as then an image of a familiar woman came back. "And he brought Ur back to life, which I am so grateful for. I will finally have my vengeance towards Ur for leaving me, as I am going to enjoy before I leave to another dimension." Ultear thought as her mind got dark after the mention of "Ur."

Ultear then walked towards the bathroom stand, where she checked her mail, which was nothing interesting for her, until she got to the Sorcerer Magazine, which showed Natsu and Erza on the cover.

"Hm, to think that Void Knight would appear." Ultear said to herself as she then browsed to the page where Natsu and Erza was, which had her silent for a moment.

On Erza´s page, was of her naked as the day she was born, with the white sheets covering her nipples and womanhood, as her body was shimmering with light from her smooth skin, as her hair was spread like rose blooming.

Natsu, was too naked, as his abs was shown on his incredible body, as he laid on the same sheets as Erza, which the sole covering of his privateers where covered by the sheets.

Ultear got red, as she felt her lower regions become wetter.

"God dammit," Ultear said as she then got down on one side of the bathtub, as she took off her towel, showing her body of her amazing well-toned stomach, her shaven maidenhood and her large, perfect and well-shaped breasts, with her nipples hardened.

"Damn you..." Ultear said as she then started to play with her breasts, as then inserting her fingers inside of her. "God dammit, what made Void Knight make me so horny...?!" Ultear said as her fingers went deeper and moved them inside of her. Ultear moaned, her face was red and sweating like crazy, moving her fingers inside her at every direction, playing with her tits like dough and moaning non-stop.

After an hour, she was reaching her climax.

"I am close..." Ultear said as she then finally climaxed, as her juices spread on the bath room floor.

"Good dammit..." Ultear said, as it would take time for her to clean up. "Natsu, you made me wanna pleasure myself, without me thinking any further. You truly are amazing and I wanna have you more." Ultear said while smirking.

 _ **At the same time, at Magnolia...**_

A large man with black pants, black shoes, a purple shirt, a black coat with white fur on his shoulders like a cape, a lightning shaped scar on his face, blonde hair, and orange eyes as he walked down the streets. His name is Laxus Dreyar, and he was on a bad mode.

He had recently beaten a man named Zato from the Guild Naked Mummy, who insulted Fairy Tail, which Laxus made sure he regretted.

"Damn you gramps, why did you let this happen?!" Laxus said as he then was suddenly standing in front of the Guild of Fairy Tail.

"It won't be long, before I shall become the New Guild Master, and make Fairy Tail the Greatest Guild in the World." Laxus said with a wicked grin as he then laughed.

 **End of chapter 22. I want to tell you that I am sorry if the ending was a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish it as soon as possible. I am hoping you aren´t disappointed for not seeing any battles in this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc will begin, and I´ll promise you will love it. For the current poll, which will now be over soon, if you wanna see the winner, check on the poll after 30st November. And for the announcement, I am also going to make a new poll, of what Gajeel's Second Element will be in NOTD, if it will be the same in canon or different, which will be published the poll will be published in 3** **rd** **December. When the Gajeel poll will be closed, I am not sure, but will tell in a future announcement or next chapter in Natsu of the Darkness or Naughty Dragon Tales. Please review, favorite and follow and chat you next time.**


	23. Miss Fairy Tail and Thunder God Tribe

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I am hoping you waited patiently enough. This chapter will be the start of the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, and of course, more things will be different than in canon. Anyway, please read and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. This chapter may be the last one in 2017, but don't worry, I will continue the story in January. please vote on my Gajeel poll, which will be closed 25th December.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 **Magic.**

 **Chapter 23: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Part 1: Miss Fairy Tail and Thunder God Tribe.**

In the town of Magnolia, Lucy was walking home with her fellow **Celestial Spirit Mage** , Yukino, and her **Silver Celestial Spirit** , Plue, at her side.

"What a pain, we need to find any sort of job we can do by ourselves, as we need the Jewels to pay for the rent." Lucy said.

The duo of **Celestial Spirit Mages** was currently on their own to do jobs, as Erza was fixing her Armor after her battle in the Tower of Heaven, Gray was ordered to accompany Juvia, much to the Bluenette´s dismay, Ur was working on her **Ice Magic** and Natsu needed to do something important, which Natsu didn't explain what he would need to do.

"But Lucy-sama, it´s your apartment, so maybe I should move so that you wouldn't have to pay extra." Yukino said. "Don't say that, and stop calling me Lucy-sama, it feels unnecessary." Lucy said.

Lucy then looked into the sky. "We almost had a job we could have taken on our own, but that Gajeel took the job at the last second." Lucy said with comical anger and a tick mark on her forehead, as she remembered Gajeel snatching the job as they were just about to do it. "What are we going to do...?" Lucy said as she deadpanned.

"Yo, Lucy, Yukino!" Natsu said as he entered the scene with his buddy Happy at his side. "Natsu-sama and Happy-sama?" Yukino said. "What brings you two here?" Lucy asked, surprised by their arrival. "We were on our way to help the others prepare for the Harvest Festival." Natsu said. "Harvest Festival?" Lucy said curiously. "Yeah, every year the town celebrates its harvest, which is on October 15th every year." Natsu said.

"That sounds fun, shall we go for it, Lucy-sama?" Yukino happily asked her Blonde friend. "Well, since we are friends we can go, but then we need to save money for it." Lucy said as she thought. "Don't worry, Lucy-sama, I know we can both have a good time and save money." Yukino said.

Natsu smiled as he saw Lucy and Yukino talking, but stopped on his tracks when he sensed something with his enhanced senses.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Happy asked. "This can´t lead to anything good, come with me Happy, I will explain later!" Natsu said, which Happy agreed as they left towards where Natsu sensed the trouble.

"Lucy, Yukino, we are leaving, someone needs my aid!" Natsu said as he then ran with Happy at his side, wasting no words with Lucy and Yukino.

Natsu ran and Happy flew to where Natsu sensed the place was, as Natsu thought what he hoped wouldn't happen. " _I am hoping we can make it in time...!"_ Natsu thought while running.

 _ **At the same time, in the South Gate Park...**_

"Gihi, you two wanted to talk to me, right?" Gajeel said as he went to where Team Shadow Gear was, with Jet and Droy in front of the tree, staring angrily at the black-haired **Dragon Slayer** , with Levy hiding behind the tree.

"Don't act like you don't know anything!" Droy said with anger. "Yeah, you attacked us and almost hurt Levy! Do you have any idea what would have happened if Natsu hadn´t arrived to help us in time?!" Jet said and then used his **High Speed Magic** to appear in front of Gajeel and kicked him in the face. " **Falcon Heavenward**!" Jet said as he kicked Gajeel in the face, sending him back. Droy then tossed some seeds on the ground, which caused vines with fists to appear from the ground. " **Knuckle Plant**!" Droy said as the fists punched Gajeel.

"JET! DROY! STOP!" Levy screamed, which fell deaf on her teammate's ears, as they continued to attack the Iron **Dragon Slayer** , until after a number of attacks they stopped when they noticed Gajeel didn't strike back.

"Why... why aren´t you striking back?" Jet said as he and Droy stopped attacking Gajeel, but suddenly a lightning bolt struck down on the field. It then caused a large smoke to cover around the field, as it slowly disappeared, a figure was shown.

"Our guild... has been mocked, insulted, ridiculed, and made fun of as well as seen as something that is nothing but a bunch of weaklings..." The figure said as the smoke died down, revealing it to be Laxus.

"LAXUS?!" Team Shadow Gear shouted.

"What else could this lead to, as we will one day become the lowest state, becoming the lowest and worst Guild in the country...? We may even be the first thing that people insult..." Laxus said with rage.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Laxus screamed as he punched Gajeel in the face with a lightning imbued fist, launching him away.

Gajeel was lying on the ground as Laxus started to stomp him with his lightning imbued feet. "If you hadn't attacked the guild, we wouldn't be seen seen as nothing but pathetic fools who can't even protect their own buildings! Have you fucking any idea what you did?!" Laxus said as he then kicked Gajeel in the stomach.

"Oi, Laxus, stop it, you´re going too far..." Droy said, but Laxus interrupted. "Shut up and besides, he made you look like nothing but a bunch of weaklings! Why should you give a damn about the man who humiliated you? " Laxus said as he then sent a lightning bolt at Gajeel, much to the other´s horror.

The lightning bolt struck down, as it caused an explosion, which suddenly got blocked, much to the other´s, even Laxus´, surprise, making them silent at the turn of events.

Gajeel had widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Natsu with a shield he made from his **Dark-Make Magic** to protect Gajeel from the attack.

"Void Knight...? Why...?" Gajeel said. "I may not trust you, but Juvia, Levy, and Gramps do, and I would be in a lot of trouble if Gramps found out I didn't do anything." Natsu said. Happy then arrived at the scene which he flew into it. "NATSU! Are you okay?!" Happy said as he flew towards Natsu, who undid his shield he made from Darkness.

"Yeah, it was nothing serious." Natsu said, as he remembered the power he felt from Laxus´ lightning attack. _"Dammit, Laxus truly wanted to harm Gajeel, if I hadn't added some extra power into the shield, both Gajeel and I would have been fried."_ Natsu thought.

Laxus had his eyes shadowed as he then spoke with a cold voice.

"I didn't do it for you, or the rest of Team Shadow Gear or whatever. As if I wanted to protect a group of worthless shit from the Guild who couldn't even defend themselves from their attackers!" Laxus said as he then sent a lightning beam at Team Shadow Gear.

Team Shadow Gear was horrified, as the beam came towards them, but suddenly, it was blocked by Gajeel himself. The lightning struck Gajeel´s back, as it fried him.

"Gajeel..." Natsu said horrified, as he saw the burnt back, as blood covered him. "I am returning the favor, Void Knight, now we're even..." Gajeel said with a grin as he fell on the ground, face down the earth.

Laxus "tched" as he turned around to leave the scene. "Do whatever you want. I am leaving, I don't want to spend time with you weaklings." Laxus said as he left the scene.

"And I will have Fairy Tail, and once I'm done, I'm going to have the guild, as well as mould it as I want it to!" Laxus said as he left the South Gate Park.

 _ **Later in the guild...**_

Natsu and Team Shadow Gear came through the gates to the Guild Hall as they carried a damaged Gajeel inside. The Guild quickly noticed them.

"NATSU! What happened?!" Cana said as she and the other Guild Members came to them. "I got into... a fight... with that Laxus guy..." Gajeel said, before Natsu or the rest of Team Shadow Gear could speak. "As I... wanted to fight that... Lightning Bastard... but I was so fucking wrong..." Gajeel said as he coughed.

"Enough, Gajeel. Elfman, take him to the infirmary and Erza, call Porlyusica to tend his wounds." Makarov said as he arrived at the scene, with Elfman doing what he was told as he picked up the damaged Gajeel, and carried him to the infirmary.

"Thanks for saving us, Natsu." Jet said. "Yeah, we own you once again." Droy said, recalling from the Phantom Lord event. "No problem, I won't have my Mate as well as her friends be harmed." Natsu said, which made Jet and Droy deadpan as Natsu reminded them of being friend-zoned.

"God dammit..." Jet groaned. "Why are we in the friend-zone...?" Droy said as they looked down at the ground in shame in a comical fashion. Levy herself sweat dropped, but came back to reality.

"Anyway, thanks for saving us once again. I wanted to ask you something, and I don't want to be rude for changing the subject, but what did you mean by saying you needed to do something earlier?" Levy asked.

"Well, I was searching for some information on **Dragon Slayer** Swords, since when I returned, we went on a vacation immediately, I had no time to do so. I was on my way to search after information about the **Dragon Slayer** Swords, but then I sensed you having an encounter with Black Steel." Natsu said.

"Why didn't you ask me? If you need information, I am the right woman for the job." Levy said with a smile. "I don't know, I didn't wanna bother you." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. "Nonsense, since I am your Mate, along with the fact that you saved me, Jet, and Droy many times, I want to repay you, as it would be rude not to do so." Levy said as she grabbed Natsu´s wrist and then dragged him to the Library of the Guild.

 _ **Later, at the Dark Guild Ghoul Spirit...**_

"Shit, the strength of these guys is unbelievable...!" A member of the Dark Guild Ghoul Spirit said as he fell down to the ground.

"Honestly, these men were truly not worth our time. It´s a wonder why the people around here hadn't finished them off." A man with a red coat, a pair of light colored pants tucked inside a white pair of boots, had long green hair, blue eyes and had his Fairy Tail Guild Mark in green on the back of his left hand. He also carried a sword, a rapier. His name is Freed Justine.

"I agree with you, Freed. My babies expected something more, right my babies?" A man with a blue suit with thin, vertical stripes in white, had a waist guard of four pieces light color, each having a dark colored "X" on, which reached to his knees, light green gauntlets, light colored boots, and a Knight Mask which covered the upper half of his face. His Fairy Tail Guild Mark is black and is on his tongue.

"Wanted more, wanted more!" The "babies", which were dolls resembling totem pole heads, sang.

"But what else could you have expected, compared to us and Laxus, these men are flies." A woman with short, light brown hair, wore a pair of glasses on her dark brown eyes, wore a green dress with wings resembling a Fairy on the back of it, dark blue stockings, which were reaching her mid thighs, a pair of white, blue heels, and a carried a hand fan as well.

"I recognize them! They are the Thunder God Tribe, a group of Fairy Tail Mages that works directly under the S-class Mage Laxus Dreyar himself, as well his personal bodyguards!" A random Ghoul Spirit Mage said.

"Dammit, we shall teach you a lesson for underestimating the Ghoul Spirit Guild!" A member said with rage as he and a group of ten Ghoul Spirit Guild Members came.

Evergreen then waved her arms, as she then sent some rays of **Fairy Dust** at their enemies.

" **Fairy Dust: Brownie**!" Evergreen said as the members where knocked out. "Damn you, you fucking bitch!" Another Ghoul Spirit member said as he and twenty members came running towards Evergreen, as she then calmly removed her glasses. "Please watch your language when you speak to a lady." Evergreen said as her eyes glowed green, turning the attackers into stone with her **Stone Eyes**.

"What the fuck...?" The others who weren't petrified. "Don't take all the fun, Ever! Me and my babies want some fun too!" Bickslow said as his dolls turned into a V formation, as a group of twenty Dark Mages came to them. " **Victory Formation**!" Bickslow said as he shot a beam of Green Energy at the group of Dark Mages of Ghoul Spirit, causing an explosion.

"Enough, you two. We need to finish the job, or else Laxus-sama will be furious." Freed said, the Leader of the Thunder God Tribe said as he then pointed his rapier at the crowd of Ghoul Spirit members, as **Runes** of **Magic** appeared around the sword.

" **Dark Ecriture: Heavy**!" Freed said as then the members fell down, as their weight increased. "What the fuck is going on?!" One of the members said. "I have increased your weight to double, which will make you incapable of moving." Freed said as they started to leave. "And what you said earlier, was this truly the lesson you wanted teach us earlier? I shall then teach you one thing, and that is, you don't have the strength to survive anything." Freed said as he then sheathed his sword and turned his back, leaving the Guild with his two fellow Guild Mages, as once they were outside, Bickslow and Evergreen sent their **Magic** inside the guild, destroying it to pieces.

"Let´s go to Magnolia, where our boss, Laxus-sama awaits us." Freed said, as he, Bickslow and Evergreen were heading back to their Guild.

 _ **At the same time, at the Fairy Tail Library...**_

"Natsu, I found something on **Dragon Slaying Swords**!" Levy said as she read from a book. Natsu went to Levy to listen to what she had found.

"According to the book, the **Dragon Slaying** **Swords** have different levels of power, that their wielders, the **Dragon Slayers** , can unlock with the aid of training and meditating. The more you train and meditate, the faster it will unlock the Next Level, which can be used to attack powerful enemies." Levy explained.

"So I only need to meditate and train to learn it, which will make me more powerful against enemies?" Natsu said. "Yeah, I know meditating isn't your thing, but I there are instructions you can read in these books." Levy said as she showed them.

"Thanks Levy, I will make sure to make good use for it." Natsu said, making Levy blush. "Well, that´s what Mates are for, right?" Levy said as Natsu gave Levy a kiss on her lips.

Somewhere else, Jet and Droy felt like their hearts were stabbed by knives.

Back with Natsu and Levy, Natsu took the books which Levy said would be useful to learn in order to be able to face stronger enemies in the future.

"Thanks again Levy, I will sure to become stronger to fight future enemies." Natsu said as he left the library with the books, while Levy smiled as she was a great help in aiding her Mate.

 _ **At the Same time, at the Bar...**_

"Yo, Mira?" Cana, the brunette drunkard of Fairy Tail said. "I have already made you the next drink." Mira said as she gave Cana another mug of beer. "Thanks, but that is not what I wanted to talk about." Cana said as she took a sip of her beer. "It´s about Natsu. Have you made your move on him yet?" Cana asked, making Mira stop in silence. "What?" Mira said with a slight blush. "Oh, come on, I know this is pretty random to say, but Natsu is currently allowing other women in his harem. Hey, I even heard a rumor he reads magazines of you in bikinis." Cana said as she took another sip, making Mira blush.

Mira was then quiet for a moment. Cana had a point. Natsu currently had three women, Erza, Lucy and even Levy. From her childhood, she used to tease and bully Natsu, who then used to try to fight her, which often led to fights that lead to the guild into near complete destruction.

As time went by, the feelings Mira had started to grow stronger and stronger, especially during when she, Erza, her little sister Lisanna, and Natsu raised Happy when he was an egg.

As time went after Happy was hatched, Mira's feelings had become more and more evolved, as she tried to deny it by making her sound like a bully.

And on the day Lisanna died after the S-Class mission Mira and her siblings did, she was afraid that Natsu would hate her, saying to Mira that she was the cause of her death. But it was the opposite, Natsu blamed himself for what had happened, which he said as if he followed them on the Strauss siblings´ quest, Lisanna wouldn't have died, which Erza told Natsu to not do.

On the day Natsu left to train, Mira´s world felt emptier than ever before. During the time of Natsu´s absence, she felt as empty as a shell, which as the days, weeks, months, and years went by, even by the time she changed and didn't do any jobs anymore, she still thought of the man she loved, Natsu Dragyama.

"I am going to do it." Mira said. "Huh? What are you going to do?" Cana teased, as she knew what Mira talked about. _"I will become one of Natsu´s women, and that is final."_ Mira thought with a determined smile.

Speaking of Natsu, the Pink-Haired Dragon Slayer came from the library as he carried some books.

"Yo Empty Brain, whose books are you getting those for?" Gray asked. "I am going to have them." Natsu said, making Gray frown in confusion. "What are you going to do with them?" Gray asked. "What do you think, read them of course." Natsu said. It was suddenly a moment of silence, until Gray burst out laughing.

"YOU?! READING?! AS IF THAT COULD HAPPEN!" Gray said as he laughed even more. "But what are going to really use them for?" Gray asked again as his laugher calmed down. "Read them." Natsu said, which this time, made Gray silent as a rock.

"What? WHAT?! YOU ARE READING A BOOK?! MY GOD, THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN, PIGS ARE FLYING AND I AM A GOAT´S BROTHER!" Gray said as he ran out of the guild. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Gray screamed as he left the building.

"What with him?" Natsu said, which he then shrugged, as he noticed Happy. "I am going to train a bit, I will come back for you later." Natsu said to the Blue furred cat.

"Why can't I come with you?" Happy whined. "I am going to do some physical and psychological training, as well as much of it will be meditation." Natsu answered. "Hey, do you think I am a distraction?!" Happy pouted comically. "I will catch you the biggest fish if you don't disturb me." Natsu said. "Aye! You got my attention on that!" Happy said excitedly with a smile. Natsu smiled at Happy´s respond.

"I am going now, see ya later!" Natsu said as he left the guild, willing to make sure to have his Kuroryuken become more powerful to be able to fight powerful enemies and protect his loved ones.

Mira smiled as she watched Natsu leave the guild, with the sole thing on her mind to have Natsu make her one of his women.

 _ **In the infirmary...**_

Gajeel Redfox was lying on the bed as he was bandaged and was still in pain after Laxus beat him. He was currently resting, as suddenly he saw a familiar bluenette come in.

"What the hell do ya want, Shrimp?" Gajeel said as he noticed Levy. "Stop calling me Shrimp. The name´s Levy." Levy said. "What are you here for?" Gajeel asked. "To thank you, for protecting me, Jet, and Droy from Laxus. Thank you." Levy said. Gajeel turned away in annoyance.

"I may not be the kind of guy who holds like some kind of respect code or whatever you call it, but since you are one of the Mates of a fellow **Dragon Slayer** , it would be disrespectful even for me. Despite what I did in the past." Gajeel said as he remembered the things he did during the Phantom Lord war.

"But that was in the past, you are now in the present and I know it will be a good future if you keep being kind to your Guild Mates and other people." Levy said. "Yeah, I guess so." Gajeel said and then scratched his head. "By the way, since that Void Knight is a real **Dragon Slayer** , in other words was trained by a Real Dragon instead of these Fake **Dragon Slayers** with a **Lacrima** inside them, right?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah, it´s true. Why are you asking?" Levy said. "I needed to know it, as fellow **Dragon Slayers**." Gajeel said as he then looked into the roof. _"If you are raised by a Dragon, then you must know what happened on July 7th x777."_ Gajeel thought while looking towards the roof.

 _ **Later, with Natsu...**_

It was nighttime, as the stars were shining everywhere and the moon was full.

"It seems I have made some progress..." Natsu panted, as he was wearing no shirt and was barefoot as he both physically trained and meditated to know the Black Sword he owned better. Natsu was soaked in sweat as he dried himself off with a towel, which he then looked at the stars, thinking the beauty they had.

"It seems things has gone well for you." A voice said, making Natsu turn around to see Mira in a long, ankle-length coat with black fur on the collar and edges of the sleeves.

"Mira? What brings you here?" Natsu asked. "Oh, I only wanted to make sure to see if you are doing great." Mira said with a smile. "Yeah, I have worked on mastering the Kuroryuken, I have a lot of learn, which I hope will be able help me to use its full power in no time." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I want to ask you something." Mira asked. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "What do you see me as?" Mira asked. Natsu was quiet for a moment. "Well, it´s very hard to tell." Natsu said as his face turned a bit red while turning his back to face Mira.

Mira smiled as she then walked towards Natsu, hugging him from behind. "Why? Is it complicated?" Mira asked. "Well, I do see you as a friend, but..." Natsu said. "But what?" Asked Mira. "Do you truly want to know?" Natsu said.

"Well, we both know the answer." Mira said as she then let go of Natsu, stepped away a bit and then removed her white coat. Natsu turned around, which made him silent as his eyes widened at what he saw.

Mira was wearing nothing but a black bikini, with the top barely covering her breasts and the bottom was wrapped tightly around her bubble butt.

"Mira..." Natsu said, despite seeing Erza, Levy and Lucy naked before, was frozen at the sight of Mira´s body. "I know what you want, and you know what I want. I am hoping you will understand what I mean." Mira said as she smiled. Natsu went closer to her, as he then noticed something.

Her front ponytail.

Natsu quickly removed the brand holding her front ponytail, as the hair fell down.

"You look more beautiful without it." Natsu said. "So you say I should wear it less?" Mira teased. "Well, if you wear it, it will be rarer to see your hair down, and that is what I love so much, though I rarely see it." Natsu said and then kissed Mira on the lips, with Mira doing the same.

It was a quick kiss, as they immediately split away. "I love you." Natsu said. "I love you too." Mira said with a smile, making Natsu grin, which they then both proceeded to kiss.

 **(Lemon Begins)**

Natsu and Mira kissed each other with incredible passion, as Mira´s soft breasts where pressed against Natsu´s hard chest. Their kiss was intense, as their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths. Mira and Natsu felt like it would never end, as they felt like it couldn't be stopped, until they eventually were forced to stop. As they were catching their breath, Natsu then went to look at Mira´s breasts, as Natsu on instinct touched one of them, making Mira giggle.

Natsu then realized what he had done. "Mira, I..." Natsu said, but was interrupted by Mira. "Don't worry, it´s fine, as we wouldn't be kissing if you weren´t allowed." Mira said. Natsu grinned and then shoved Mira to a tree, as her back hit the bark of it. Natsu was playing with and groping her breasts, which were as soft as snow, yet warm as gentle fire.

While Natsu squeezed them, Mira moaned as her cheeks got redder, while Natsu had lowered his head to have his face closer to her bounds of flesh, while moving his hand to the clasp which held her bra, which once his face was in front of them, he unclasped it, which caused the bra to fall off, as Mira´s boobs were displayed for him to see.

Mira giggled as Natsu looked at them, in all their glory, with the nipples small but erect.

Before Natsu could waste any more time, he put the left nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently, at a quick speed. "Natsu!" Mira screamed, as she enjoyed the feeling, from the simple thing Natsu did sucking on her breasts.

Natsu sucked her nipple as he squeezed and groped her breasts, which then Mira suddenly moved Natsu away from her breasts.

"You may be shirtless, but I want you to undress too. It would be very unfair." Mira said with a smirk, which Natsu moved away from Mira a bit, after which he then took off his pants, showing his red boxers, which showed the erection he had.

Mira giggled, as she never imagined Natsu´s member could be so big.

Natsu was about to pull of his red boxers off, when Mira stopped by grabbing his hands.

"Ah ha, you took of my bra without asking me, which was very rude." Mira teased with a smile. Natsu pouted. "But I am very hard and it feels uncomfortable in here." Natsu whined, which Mira responded by crawling closer. "Well, since I want to see "Little Natsu," I am going to make sure it goes fast enough." Mira said which they then both fell on the ground to lay on the cold but soft grass.

Mira´s breasts were pressed against Natsu´s chest, as they kissed once again. After a long time, their lips let go for air as Mira then moved her hands towards Natsu´s red boxers.

Mira grabbed Natsu´s boxers, and then pulled them down slowly, which Natsu´s member bit by bit got shown for Mira.

Mira´s eyes widened in awe as she saw Natsu's member, despite seeing it in Natsu´s boxers as a bulge, Mira was amazed by its size. Which was one of the reasons Mira was glad she made the right choice.

She pulled the boxers the rest of the way down, before she then tossed it aside after she pulled it past Natsu´s feet. Mira grabbed her breasts as she then wrapped her fleshy mounds around Natsu´s shaft.

Without saying anymore words, Mira started to move her breasts up and down, as Mira then licked the tip of Natsu´s Member. She had her tongue go across the tip, which Mira felt she could do this forever. She then started to put it into her mouth, which she then stopped moving her breasts up and down. She started to move her head up and down, making sure to handle Natsu´s manhood very well, which went great.

Time went by, and an hour later Natsu was close to his climax. "Mira, I am..." Natsu said but was interrupted by Mira. "Don't worry, I am ready. I am looking forward to it." Mira said with a smile, making Natsu smirk.

With some more thrusts, Natsu finally unleashed his warm seed into Mira´s mouth. She managed to swallow most of it, as it travelled down her throat like water through a waterfall.

"Mira, you were incredible..." Natsu said as Mira licked off the last, small bit of Natsu´s semen which hung off the side of her mouth.

"I am glad you were enjoying yourself, as your next Mate, I want to make sure to pleasure you with my own love and passion." Mira said with a smile. "Then it seems like you are ready to be my Mate, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu said as he grinned. "Natsu Dragyama, if I wasn't ready to be your Mate, I wouldn't have come here." Mira said as she then took of her panties, showing her shaven maidenhood to Natsu.

Mira wrapped her arms around Natsu, after which they both kissed as Natsu had placed his hands on her back, which he then moved to her perfectly shaped ass. He groped it, and he gently squeezed it, making Mira moan.

"Enough with the teasing, I want you to make me one of your Mates!" Mira whined with pleasure. "I am glad you are eager for it, because I love you, Mira." Natsu said. "I love you too, Natsu." Mira said with a great deal of happiness, as she was about to be Marked by Natsu.

"Well, here´s goes nothing." Natsu said as he then had his shaft ready to go into Mira´s Maidenhood, which Mira couldn't wait any longer for. "Do it Natsu, and it would make me happier than you can think of." Mira said, which Natsu did the second she said it. "NATSU!" Screamed Mira, which echoes through the forest. "Mira?" Natsu said in panic, despite doing it before with other women in the past, he was afraid that he hurt Mira.

"Don't worry Natsu, it´s just my first time, that´s all." Mira said. Natsu sighed in relief, as he was happy that he didn't hurt Mira.

Natsu then started to pump, as he went in and out of her entrance, which the speed increased at every time Natsu went in and out. Mira moaned as she couldn't have enough of it, as Mira was enjoying every bit of it.

Their flesh made their sounds as they clasped together, which echoed in the area they were in, and eventually, Natsu and Mira reached their climax after an hour later.

"Natsu, I´m reaching my limit..." Mira said. "Me too. Shall we do it together, Mate?" Natsu said with a teasing smile. "You know what I want, Dragon." Mira said with a smile. Natsu understood and then with some more thrusts, they eventually reached their climaxes, as Mira´s juices and Natsu´s seed released.

"NATSU!"

"MIRA!"

As they screamed their names, Natsu bit Mira´s shoulders, as he made Mira the next Mate to be Marked. From where the teeth were bitten, blackness came from it as it formed a pitch-black dragon with wings and red eyes on her back, making Mira an official Mate of Natsu´s Harem.

"It was truly amazing, Mira." Natsu said. "And I am finally one of your mates. Thank you Natsu." Mira said which she turned around for Natsu to see her new Mate Mark on her back. "That´s what Lovers and Mates are for." Natsu said with a smile.

"Shall we continue?" Mira asked. "Yeah, I can handle some more rounds." Natsu said, as then they prepared for a new position.

"Lay down, I am going to handle `Little Natsu,´ While you handle my `Maiden.´" Mira said, as Natsu understood what she meant. "So you wanna have that position, huh?" Natsu said and then got into the position, which Mira was in front of Natsu´s member while Natsu was in front of Mira´s Maidenhood.

Before any more time could be wasted, Natsu started to stick his tongue into Mira´s snatch, while Mira took Natsu´s member into her mouth.

Natsu moved his tongue into her snatch, which went at different locations, as he made sure to taste the inner walls of Mira very well. Natsu stopped it and then started to insert two of his fingers inside of her, moving them at every direction.

While Natsu was working, Mira made sure to give Natsu´s member a time it wouldn't forget, as she licked it while having it in her mouth.

Another hour went by as they were getting close to their climax. "Damn it, I am going to cum again!" Natsu said. "As well as me. We'll do it together, so we can both taste each other." Mira said, as then with some more thrusts and plays, they eventually climaxed, screaming their names.

Natsu tasted Mira´s juices while Mira tasted Natsu´s seed. "You are truly amazing, Mira." Natsu said. "Yep, you truly know how to satisfy your Mates." Mira said with a smile. "I am glad you enjoyed it." Natsu said.

"Then shall we finish it for tonight?" Mira said. "Sure, but I want to do as I want." Natsu said as he then went down to her maidenhood once again. "Still can't have enough?" Mira teased. "Not from someone as beautiful as you are." Natsu said and then inserted his tongue inside Mira.

Despite Natsu doing it earlier, Mira couldn't help but throw her head back from the incredible pleasure.

Natsu licked her maidenhood to no end, as he couldn't have enough, which Mira sweated and moaned while her face was as red as an apple.

Natsu continued to lick her walls of flesh, as well then removed his tongue and inserted two of his fingers inside of her. "Natsu...!" Mira said, with pleasure, which Natsu responded by moving his fingers at different directions, overwhelming Mira with pleasure.

After an hour went by, Mira was reaching her climax. "Natsu, I am close again..." Mira said. "Then let´s do it and call it a night, shall we?" Natsu with a teasing smile, making Mira do the same. He then pulled out of his fingers and then inserted his tongue once again into Mira´s snatch, which he then started play with it more, which after some licks and play, Mira´s reached her limit.

"Natsu...!" Mira moaned, since she gotten used to it despite being a short amount of time in order not to draw any attention, as she released her juices, which Natsu made sure to drink as much of it as possible, which Natsu was able to take most of it.

 **(Lemon End)**

Mira panted as she lay on the grass, which Natsu went to hold her with his arms.

"You are truly amazing, Natsu." Mira said. "Yeah, most women say that. But I am glad you are in the harem, Mirajane Strauss." Natsu said. "Which is something I truly wanted. I love you, Natsu." Mira said. "I love you too, Mira." Natsu said as they then gave each other a kiss on their lips. They then watched the night sky with the stars, as they were as naked as the day they were born.

The next day, Mira told the others of the news, as she and Natsu presented that Mira was now in the harem along with Lucy, Erza and Levy. This of course made Elfman tell Natsu it was "Manly" to have his sister as one of his Mates, hoping it would make his Family "Manlier."

Days had passed, as things went on as the Guild Members and Town people prepared for the Harvest Festival, the Guild Members went on their jobs and some went on their own errands.

"Well, we sure did make some money today." Yukino said, as she walked to the apartment in Strawberry Street with her friend Lucy. "Yeah, but not enough to pay the rent. We need to find a way to find money to pay the rent fast, or you know how scary the Landlady can be." Lucy said as she and Yukino shivered upon the thought of the Landlady, as well as when she threatened to increase the rent due to Yukino moving in.

They then were in front of the apartment house, as they went inside to the apartment.

"But don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way sooner or later." Yukino said as she and Lucy went upstairs to her apartment. "I agree, we do need to think of something and fast." Lucy said as they were in front of door to Lucy´s apartment. "Maybe some rest can give us an idea." Lucy sighed as she opened the door.

And inside Lucy's Apartment, were Natsu and Happy, with Natsu sitting on Lucy´s bed and Happy sitting on a chair eating fish.

"Hi Lucy, had a good day?" Happy said. "AGAIN?!" Lucy screamed. "Maybe she didn't have a good day." Happy said. "Why are you always coming here?" Lucy sighed as she sweat dropped. "Sorry to disturb you." Yukino said as she was about to leave. "DON'T LEAVE, WE LIVE HERE NOT THEM!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy took some time to calm herself down as she sat down, trying to have things gathered in her mind. "Why are you in my apartment? Why?" Lucy asked. "Well, since Natsu has been training for days non-stop to learn and master his sword better, we decided to come here since your apartment is better to rest in than our home." Happy said.

"Then why don't you simply buy a new one if you feel so uncomfortable with it?" Lucy asked. "Well, that would take too much time and money. I am going to sleep by the way, goodnight everyone." Natsu said as he then fell asleep, despite Lucy´s protests.

"Ugh, Natsu sure is a pain sometimes." Lucy sighed as she pinched her nose. "Well, he rests because he trained to become stronger to fight enemies from harming his loved ones." Happy said, which Lucy and Yukino thought he had a point on that.

As Natsu turned around, his scarf fell off, causing him to feel uncomfortable. "What the matter with him?" Lucy asked while Yukino picked Natsu´s scarf up. "It always happens, as the scarf is a memento from Yoruyama, the Dragon who trained Natsu." Happy said.

"A memento from Yoruyama?" Yukino said while holding Natsu´s scarf. "Yeah, Yoruyama was the father of Natsu, since he didn't have any parents, Yoruyama taught Natsu how to read, write, interact with people, as well as how to use **Dragon Slayer Magic.** " Happy explained. "But one day, Yoruyama was killed..." Happy said as his face shadowed. "...By Acnologia." Happy said, as the room was filled with complete silence.

"…Are you saying, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse killed Natsu's father?" Lucy said as fear had struck her to her very soul. "As in the Dragon who no one human can defeat?" Yukino said with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, the Guild was shocked to hear it, as they say that something even greater than Luck saved Natsu from the clutches of Acnologia." Happy said.

 _ **Inside Natsu´s dreamland...**_

 _Natsu was in his dreamland, as he walked around wearing red pants, a white t-shirt and black shoes, as well as still wearing his scarf. He was now a child as he looked around the rocky terrain and the sky with no clouds and the sun was bright as ever, as Natsu suddenly sensed someone._

 _Natsu then looked into the air, calling after the one he sensed._

 _"YORUYAMA!" Natsu shouted, which then, the second he shouted, the sun in the sky got covered by a black dot, as it grew larger and gained a shape, as it then fell down and landed on the ground._

 _It was a dragon. It was gigantic, was in the shape of a serpentine like body with the scales were black while under the stomach were white, had talons large enough to crush a horse, sharp fangs, black whiskers, red eyes, large black wings, a white and spiky mane on his head which went on his back and tail and large deer horns on his forehead._

 _"Yoruyama..." Natsu said as tears threatened to come from his eyes. "Natsu, it has been so long since we saw each other." Yoruyama said, which then suddenly, Yoruyama exploded into pieces._

 _"YORUYAMA!" Natsu screamed, as everything went white._

 _ **In the real world...**_

Natsu was moving around, making those around him look at him in worry. "Dammit, what is going on?!" Lucy said and then Yukino on instinct put the scarf in Natsu´s hand, who then seemed to calm himself down as he then started to smile.

 _ **Back in the dream world...**_

 _Natsu, who was still a child, was floating in the whiteness, as he then saw Yoruyama floating above him._

 _"Natsu, I know you are strong, strong enough to protect anyone you want, because I know you are able to. You have Mates, who you protect and protect you, as you truly are a man who anyone cannot dislike." Yoruyama said, as he then slowly started to dissolve._

 _"Natsu, become strong, stronger than anyone to protect those you care about and show them your power, the darkness, and find happiness in it." Yoruyama said as he then disappeared, leaving a stunned Natsu speechless._

 _ **Back to the real world...**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, as he quickly shot up and then looked around. He then noticed his scarf as he touched it carefully.

"Who was it that put it on?" Natsu said with shadowed eyes. "I d-did!" Yukino said as she stammered a bit. "Thank you, I am glad you gave it to me." Natsu said as he hugged Yukino, making her blush a bit.

 _"Natsu must have had one hell of a nightmare. I can´t blame him, as he encountered Acnologia of all people in the past."_ Lucy thought.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he let go of Yukino, who was still blushing a bit. Lucy got a tick mark. "You are one to talk...?" Lucy said irritated as she then sighed. "I heard you two are really needing money, why don't you two participle in the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Happy said. "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Yukino asked. "It´s a Beauty Contest which the winner will receive 500,000 Jewels!" Happy said as he showed a poster of the Miss Fairy Contest.

"500,000 Jewels?! With that amount of money, we could pay our rent for a long time if me and Yukino participate in it!" Lucy said with a grin. "I don't know, Lucy-sama, I am not sure I could do a good performance. Back at Akame Resort I could, but this is different." Yukino said. Lucy had her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Yukino, because I will make sure to win the prize for the both of us." Lucy said with a smile.

 _ **Three days Later...**_

The Harvest Festival had now begun as everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild was preparing for the first event: The Miss Fairy Tail Contest.

"Wow, many are looking forward to the contest." Yukino said as she saw the people gathering to watch the contest. "Yeah, but I also have some competition, but don't worry Yukino, I am going to make sure I win." Lucy said with determination.

"Lucy-sama, I know you can win." Yukino encouraged her Blonde Friend. "I am glad that you're competing, Lucy. We´re happy to see you with that determination." Erza said as she entered the scene with Ur and Mira. "Ur, you´re competing too?" Lucy asked. "Why? Can´t a woman from the past show what she can do to the present´s women?" Ur said. "I am hoping we all are going to have a great time today." Mira said. "But it seems the contest is going to begin, so be ready." Erza said as then she, Lucy, Mira, and Ur went to the stage to prepare. "Lucy-sama, do your best!" Yukino said as she gave Lucy a thumbs up.

In the Guildhall, where the guild members gathered, Natsu and Gray sat on their spots as they were prepared to see the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. "Tch, to think Ur-sensei would participate in this." Gray said with his arms crossed. "Hey, don't complain, I can see Ur be able to do well in this." Natsu said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, I am your host, Max Alors!" Max said, as he was a man with short brown hair, a blue suit, white dress shirt and red bow-tie.

"As I hope you all will enjoy the contest, because here is our contestants!" Max said as he introduced the contestants, which were Bisca, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Erza, Lucy, Mira and Ur. "And now, let's begin Miss Fairy Tail!" Shouted Max, as then the woman started to do different performances each, (You already know most of the performances, so I am gonna skip a bit. Sorry if that bothered you.) and eventually, it was Erza´s turn.

Erza smiled as she entered the scene, which she then used her **Magic** to change her outfit.

" **Re-Quip: Gothic Lolita**!" Erza said as she then Re-Quipped into her Gothic Lolita Dress, which was a Black and white dress with mid-thigh long skirt, a white and black long sleeved top, long black stocking with a white line on the top and long black heels which reached her mid legs, as well as had her hair tied by a black ribbon. The crowd cheered with joy as they enjoyed seeing her in one of her dresses.

With a triumphant smile, Erza left the scene, as Lucy looked worried. _"Dammit, the competition is harder than I thought. But I won't lose, no matter what!"_ Lucy thought.

"And our next contestant, Ur!" Max said as Ur entered the scene, which then stopped and where quiet for a moment, until she then crossed her hands in a x-formation, which then engulfed Ur in ice, as it formed around her in an egg-shaped cocoon. The second after it, it then exploded in a white flash, as the shards turned into flowers and butterflies of ice, as Ur herself was now in a bunny suit of white ice, as she had stockings covering her legs to the mid thighs, one-piece suit and bunny ears of white ice.

The crowd was silent, until they gave enormous roars and applauses for Ur´s performance, showing the amount of love for it.

Gray were silent as he dropped his jaw to see his former master perform such a thing, while Natsu blushed for seeing Ur´s performance, which Ur herself noticed and gave Natsu a wink. _"You loved it, didn't you, Natsu?"_ Ur thought playfully in her mind as she blinked seductively to the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer**.

 _"That was beyond incredible! My chances of winning are beyond zero!"_ Lucy thought in panic, but quickly got her thoughts back together. _"No, I am not going to surrender! I am going to win and that´s final!"_ Lucy thought with determination as Ur went back behind the stage, still in her bunny suit of ice.

"Well, that was one incredible performance, but now onto our next contestant: Lucy Heartfilia!" Max said as Lucy entered the scene in her cheerleader outfit, which consisted of a blue skirt with white lining, a blue shirt with white lines, long white socks with a blue line at the top of each sock, and red and white shoes, as well as she had her hair tied in a side ponytail to the right with a red ribbon. She also carried two golden pom poms in her hands.

"Do it Lucy! I know you can win!" Yukino shouted from the audience as she cheered for her friend.

Lucy gave a smile for Yukino´s support, but before Lucy could do or even say anything, a voice was heard.

"ENOUGH WITH THE COMPETITION, THE WINNER HAS BEEN DECIDED!" The voice was heard loud, as the crowd turned to see who spoke. "Evergreen?!" Gray said as then Evergreen turned towards Lucy. "Who are you?" Lucy asked, which Evergreen then lifted her glasses, much to Natsu´s horror. "LUCY DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Natsu shouted, but it was too late as Lucy turned into stone. "LUCY!" Screamed Natsu as he went into a rage to attack Evergreen for doing something so horrible to one of his Mates, which was stopped by a voice.

"Don't do anything rash..." Laxus said as he appeared on the stage, which then the curtains fell down, showing Bisca, Erza, Mira, Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Ur. "...or the others will be turned to dust." Laxus said as he, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow were together in the stage.

"LEVY!" Shouted Jet and Droy. "BISCA!" Shouted Alzack. "UR-SENSEI!" Screamed Gray.

"Laxus, what is the meaning of this?!" Makarov said with rage. "The meaning? It´s simple. It is for a declaration, which is the Declaration for the Battle of Fairy Tail!" Laxus said.

 **End of Chapter 23. And that´s it for chapter 23, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, The Battle of Fairy Tail Arc will truly begin. Well, it seems like by some chance, it maybe will be the last chapter for 2017, if it is, I write it in an announcement, and don't worry, I will continue in January. (I would also apologize for leaving it in a cliffhanger for this year). Anyway, lots of things have happened in this chapter, one of them being Mira finally becoming a part of the harem. If you liked it, please favorite, follow and review. I would like to thank altajir95 for his ideas and Omni Creator Kami of Anime for his ideas for Natsu and Mira´s lemon. For the Gajeel poll, please make sure to vote on it, as it will be closed in December 25th. If I don´t publish a chapter on December 25th, I will make an announce of the winning Element and I will also tell if this will be the last chapter of 2017 or not, but I will continue in January. Chat you later and bye!**


	24. Clash of S-Class Fairies

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I am hoping you will love it. It has been a while, I am sorry if you are bothered that you have been waiting for the next chapter for so long, since we all were left in a cliffhanger in the last one. This chapter shall be where the Battle of Fairy Tail will start. As for Gajeel´s Second Element, it seems as if it will be Shadow as in canon. Starting with this chapter, I will put the soundtrack at the time of battle, which will tell when to start and to begin. But here´s the chapter, I hope you will love it. :)**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and Only Owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic.**

 **Chapter 24: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Part 2: Clash of S-Class Fairies**

 _ **In a place, miles away from Magnolia...**_

"Have I got this right? This Laxus fellow is planning to take control of the Fairy Tail Guild?" A tall man with a mustache, blue pants and yellow shirt said. "Yeah, I heard it from him after he defeated Zato of Naked Mummy." A small man with red robes and a turban on his head said.

At the table they were talking at, there was another man with extremely large muscles, had red, scruffy hair which reached his neck, wore orange jeans, a orange jacket, black gloves, black shoes, a blue t-shirt and had green eyes. His name is Cirord Crord, a Dark Mage.

"Well, it seems like some winds of change are coming. A good chance to see an opportunity to raise the status I have." Cirord said as he then walked towards the exit. Once he was outside, he was surrounded by a group of twenty people.

"Alright Crord, you are gonna pay for what you did to the Workwell Gang earlier today, and we are going to make sure you regret it!" The leader Workwell said, who was a man with short purple hair, a grey jacket, grey pants, black boots and red t-shirt.

"But you are in my way, and you are going to pay for that." Cirord said with a smirk as he then gathered **Air Magic** in his hands, as he creates blades coming from his fingers, as he then slashed the members of the Workwell gang with his **Air** **Magic**.

Workwell himself couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he then grit his teeth in rage and raised his sword.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as he and the rest of the men he had left ran towards Cirord, who grinned as he then created a large hammer of air with a pole resembling the pipe of a lantern and the hammer itself resembling a hourglass with a square bottom.

" **Air Make: Wind Hammer**!" Cirord said as he strucl Workwell and the rest of the gang, sending them into a building, which caused the building to crash down with the members.

"I am on my way to Magnolia, where I shall meet someone which I can have a good opportunity to raise my fame and reputation, as well make myself a living." Cirord said as he then left the town, making his way towards Magnolia.

 _ **At the same time, with Fairy Tail...**_

"You heard that guys? This shall be a great opportunity for you!"

"The Battle of Fairy Tail?!" Makarov said. "Yep, old man, and don't make any sudden moves, because if you do, what will be left of the women will be turned to dust!" Laxus said as he wrapped his arm around the petrified form of Lucy, much to Natsu´s rage. Natsu tried not to attack, as he didn't want to do anything reckless that could risk the girl´s lives.

"It will be very simple: The game we will play, will decide who are the strongest members of Fairy Tail. If you refuse to play, the girls will go bye-bye." Laxus said with a smirk.

"So, to save the girls, I simply have to win and defeat you...?" Natsu said as then gathered darkness in his mouth. "...Fine by me! **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said as he sent the roar of darkness towards Laxus, who grinned as he swatted the attack away with a wave of his hand.

Natsu became silent of that. "Don't rush me, Natsu. It´s rude to interrupt people." Laxus said and then went on to explain the rules.

"The battle will take place in the entire city of Magnolia. You will have to defeat either me or my Thunder God Tribe within three hours, or else the girls will be turned to dust." Evergreen explained.

"Laxus, whatever you are doing, stop this now. You should know that what you are doing is wrong." Makarov said with serious eyes.

The Lightning Mage grit his teeth in anger. "SHUT UP! FOR ALL THESE YEARS, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE TIME I WOULD BECOME THE NEW GUILD MASTER! AND DURING THE TIME, WHAT DID YOU DO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, YOU LET WEAKLINGS JOIN OUR GUILD, AS WELL AS EVEN ENEMIES FROM THE PAST!" Laxus shouted as he remembered back when Juvia and Gajeel joined the guild he wanted to become the leader of.

"And now is it the end of it! Today, after the Battle is over and I have become the new Guild Master, Fairy Tail shall become the best Guild in Fiore, no in the World! Try to prevent me from doing that, you shitty Geezer!" Laxus said as he then laughed.

"And don't worry, whoever is the winner, shall have to fight me, but don't worry, since there isn't a chance to defeat me, I shall still welcome the strongest members to the New Fairy Tail." Laxus said.

"Bastard..." Natsu said in a cold tone. "And one more thing: Since Natsu is able to erase **Magic** , I shall take them as trophies. And you can forget about where I will take them!" Laxus said as he laughed once again.

"Bastard..." Natsu said with a low voice, as he felt his **Magic** , build up inside him, as then one of the petrified forms of the girls, which was Erza, had her Mate Mark start to glow black and red on her back.

Before anyone could notice it, the statue of Erza suddenly glowed in a bright, white light, as it then died down as it showed Erza being restored to her normal self, still wearing her Gothic Lolita outfit.

"W-what happened...?" Erza said, confused as she looked around as she remembered that the last thing she saw was Evergreen coming to the scene and turned her to stone with the rest of the girls that participated in the Contest.

"Impossible... what in the world...?" Bickslow said, but before anything else could happen, Natsu appeared as he took hold of Erza around her waist, which he then jumped away while dodging a Lightning Punch from Laxus, which prevented Natsu from taking the other girls who were still turned to stone.

"That was a close one." Natsu said as he landed on the ground, letting go of Erza.

"What in the world just happened...?" Evergreen said as she bit her lips in anger, not believing her Stone Eyes could be erased, along with Freed and Bickslow.

Natsu looked at Erza who was still confused. _"_ _ **The Artificial Eye**_ _must have freed Erza, and the_ _ **Mate Mark**_ _made it go faster."_ Natsu thought and then looked upon the girls who were still petrified. _"Since Juvia, Cana, and Bisca aren´t mated by me, they are still petrified, I know Levy, Lucy, and Mira are strong, but Lucy and Levy are not the same level as Erza, and since Mira hadn't been using her powers for two years, it makes her unable to be freed."_ Natsu thought while looking at the petrified girls.

Laxus simply smirked, which turned into a grin and then ordered Freed to teleport the remaining girls somewhere else.

"Well, it seems like things will be a bit different, but no matter, the event has begun, and you all better have a good time, because it might be the last time for some of you." Laxus said as he laughed and then disappeared with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Dammit, Laxus!" Makarov said in rage, as he then fell down on his knees. "Natsu, what happened?" Erza asked, as she was petrified while Laxus declared the battle. "Well, I can't blame you, since you were turned to stone by Evergreen, so I better tell ya." Natsu said and then explained what happened.

"So Laxus has fallen this low, huh?" Erza said with a low voice and shadowed eyes. "Yep and they took Lucy-sama, Mirajane-sama, and the rest with them." Yukino said. "It must be since Natsu can erase **Magic** , which made Laxus move the statues to a different place." Makarov said.

"But we can´t stand here, we need to do something." Jet said as he wanted to free Levy and the others, along with Droy and the rest of the guild members. "I say we fight against Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe." Alzack said as he wanted to rescue the girls, as well as Bisca, as the others shouted in agreement around him, which they ran out, leaving Natsu, Gray, Yukino, Erza, Makarov, and Reedus behind.

"Normally I would disagree to rush in on such a rapid succession..." Makarov said seriously with shadowed eyes. "... BUT THIS TIME WE ARE GONNA MAKE SURE TO HANDLE THE SITUATION AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, AS THIS TIME LAXUS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs as he and the others went to fight, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with this barrier?!" Makarov shouted as he enlarged his arms with his **Titan Magic** and tried to smash the invisible wall, which didn't work at all. The **Runes** then formed a sentence.

"Everyone under the Age of 80 and Stone Statues cannot be allowed to pass through the barrier." Yukino said as she read it aloud. "Damn you Laxus, you truly made sure to make everything go as you wanted." Makarov growled with rage. "Don't worry Gramps, I make sure to kick Laxus´ ass for ya!" Natsu said as he went out, but was stopped as well. "What?! What is going on?!" Natsu said he was sent back. "Why can't I pass through?!" Natsu said as he got up. "Don't ask me! Are you freaking 80 Natsu?" Gray said. "Hey, do I freaking look that old to you?!" Natsu said in anger with a tick mark and then covered himself with **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** , which he then prepared to strike the barrier of **Runes** , which caused the **Runes** to form another sentence.

"If Natsu Dragyama uses his **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic** , the hostages will be turned to dust." Gray read the script. "God dammit Laxus, since you knew Natsu could erase **Magic** with his **Dragon Slayer Magic** despite its flaws, you have made sure to make us unable to do anything against your game." Makarov growled with rage, and his eyes had a look of seriousness in them. "Reedus, go to Porlyusica, she might have a cure for the women." Makarov said, which Reedus, who was remaining behind since he was afraid of Laxus.

Reedus nodded as he understood what needed to be done, which he then left to find Porlyusica, despite being afraid of Laxus, his guildmates needed to be rescued and the guild that he was part of needed to be saved.

Natsu gripped his fists, as some of his Mates were held captive. Then more text was forming from the **Runes**.

"Alzack Connell vs Jet vs Droy." Gray said as he read the text, which caused them to freeze in horror. "Dammit, Freed must have used his **Magic** to force them to fight." Erza said as she gripped her fist.

"I must go and find Evergreen before this situation takes a turn for the worse." Erza said, but was stopped by Makarov. "Even if we did free them from Evergreen´s Spell, Laxus still has them as hostages, and who knows what he will do if we free them while he still has them captive." Makarov said. "But we can´t stand here!" Gray said as he went outside. "Gray, where are you going?!" Natsu said. "I am gonna make sure to handle the situation, since you can't handle it, I shall do it." Gray said as he left the building, much to the annoyance of the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer.

"Ice Stripper, get back here!" Natsu yelled as he tried to go after him, which caused him to be blocked by the **Rune Wall** , which then tried to strike away with his **Magic** , but Erza stopped him. "Natsu, don't do anything harsh. Do you remember what it said?" Erza said, which Natsu grit his teeth in remembering what Laxus would do if Natsu erased it.

 _"Even if Laxus didn't threaten to harm the hostages, there isn't any way for you to erase it, as even I couldn't break through the Rune Wall. In other words, you need to be more powerful than me to break it."_ Makarov thought as he watched Natsu.

 _ **At the same time, in another place...**_

"Good grief, did they really have to make a fuss about changing the hair?" Laki Olietta, a violet haired woman with brown eyes, wore a pair glasses, a white coat with blue lines, a red cravat under her neck, black stockings and white boots. She had been fighting with a group of four other Fairy Tail girls, which she effortlessly defeated.

As she was leaving the scene, a Male Fairy Tail Mage with blonde hair, red eyes, and wore a yellow suit were behind her. The Male Fairy Tail Mage was going to strike Laki in order to survive the game known as the Battle of Fairy Tail. As he was behind Laki, he was prepared to stab her with a dagger.

"When it comes to survival, nothing matters." The Fairy Tail Mage said with a grin, as he prepared to stab her, when suddenly an Ice blast came towards him, knocking him out instantly. "You need to be careful, you could have died if it wasn't for me." Gray said as he entered the scene.

"I knew he was behind me, I could have taken him down myself." Laki said, crossing her arms. "Bullshit, I know you weren't paying any attention!" Gray yelled with a tick mark. "Anyway, thank you for saving me." Laki said. "Yeah, you´re welcome." Gray said while looking away.

"Anyway, I am going now, I have some business to do." Gray said, but was stopped by Laki grabbing his arm. "Oi, what is it now?" Gray said. "I want to repay the debt to you for saving me, so don't complain if I follow you." Laki said. Gray grit his teeth in annoyance, as he didn't like working with others, unless they were Ur of course, but since they were in a serious situation, he couldn't argue.

"Fine, but make sure to be careful, I'm not going to save your ass every time." Gray said while sighing. "Hey, I said I can save myself!" Laki said as she and Gray left to find Porlyusica.

 _ **At the same time, back in the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

"Then I shall go on and rescue the others!" Yukino said with determination, as she went outside, but was stopped by Natsu. "Yukino, it´s not safe for you to go alone." Natsu said. "But why?!" Yukino yelled.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I know you are strong, but I won't let you be harmed." Natsu said, as he remembered the time when Yukino was attacked by a group of men. Yukino was silent. Since she joined Fairy Tail, Yukino had fought alongside Lucy and hadn't fought a single battle without her fellow Celestial Mage.

And now, Lucy was currently one of the hostages that was petrified by one of Laxus´ goons.

"I don't want you do be hurt or even killed." Natsu said. "Don't you trust me?" Yukino asked. "I trust you, but I'm still concerned for you." Natsu said, as even though Yukino wasn't one of his harem, she had a resemblance to Lisanna, nds he didn't want Yukino to be hurt or even killed.

Another text formed in the **Runes** , showing that the winner was Alzack, making those that read the result became quiet at having the Fairy Tail members fight each other.

Yukino was quiet as well after she saw the result, which could lead to her fighting her own fellow guild members, or even be harmed by them. Yukino was silent for a moment, after which The White-Haired Girl interrupted the silence. "I might be a child, but I am a Mage of Fairy Tail, like you, Natsu." Yukino said, making Natsu smile a bit.

 _ **Back with Gray and Laki...**_

As they ran in the streets, Gray explained where he was going to and why. "So Reedus has gone to find Porlycusica, in order to free Lucy, Bisca, Mira, Levy, Cana, Ur, and Juvia?" Laki recalling what Gray was explaining. "Yeah, since Porlyusica is the greatest Healer in the Guild, we can hope for the best." Gray said as then suddenly:

"Well, it seems like people are even desperate to win in pairs." A voice said, making Gray and Laki turn around to see Bickslow hanging from a line with his Dolls floating. "Bickslow!" Gray and Laki said at the same time. "Sorry if I disturbed your private time, but you know the rules..." Bickslow said and the **Rune** Walls appeared, blocking them from escaping.

"...You can´t escape the fight." Bickslow said. "Well, we'll just have to win if we want to survive this stupid game." Gray said as he prepared his **Ice Make Magic** , while Laki had her **Wood Make Magic** ready. "I wouldn't say that, especially since you´re in the middle of a date." Bickslow said. "DATE?!" Gray and Laki screamed as they blushed. "Hey, don't deny it, you look great together, so you must be on a date." Bickslow said, as the dolls sang `Date, Date´.

"SHUT UP!" Gray and Laki said as they then sent their **Magics** towards Bickslow.

At the same time, with Natsu, Makarov, and the others, they were seeing the **Runes** forming a text, showing another battle had begun.

"Gray Fullbuster and Laki Olietta vs Bickslow." Yukino said as she read it aloud, silencing the others in the room with horror. "Gray, you may be a Ice Prick, but whatever you do, don't lose!" Natsu said, as he gripped his fist tight, as he wanted to free the hostages, with some of them being his Mates, and then kick Laxus´ ass.

Back with Gray and Laki, they prepared for the battle with Bickslow, as he himself made the first move.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Urahara Theme)**

" **Line Formation**!" Bickslow said and the formed his dolls into a straight line, which then shot a crescent moon-shaped beam from them. The beam went straight towards the duo, as Gray then made a cannon with his **Molding Magic**. " **Ice Make: Cannon**!" Gray said as he sent a cannonball of Ice to counter it, which caused an explosion of smoke. " **Wood Make: Violent Approach**!" Laki said as she created a large wood ball with spikes, at Bickslow, who simply grinned.

" **Star Formation**!" Bickslow said as the dolls formed in a circle, and a beam of green energy came together, which then formed a star, shooting the spiked ball which caused it to explode. "Not done yet! **Ice Make: Cleaver!** " Gray said as he made a Cleaver of Ice Big enough to cut a cow in half. Bickslow simply had his Dolls form into a cross, as they glowed with green energy.

" **Cross Formation**!" Bickslow said as a green beam in the shape of a cross came from it, hitting Gray and shattering the Ice Cleaver, sending Gray away.

" **Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love**!" Laki said as she summoned blocks which were shaped like tools or weapons made of wood from the ground, which Bickslow easily dodged by jumping. Bickslow then had his dolls formed into an arrow, as they glowed green. " **Arrow Formation**!" Bickslow said and sent a beam in the shape of an arrow at Laki, which Laki then managed to dodge, causing an explosion.

Laki and Gray got together as Bickslow was standing on roof he landed on. "Well, I do enjoy this, but I need to finish you off quickly, so others can have some fun too." Bickslow said and the Dolls shot beams towards the duo, forcing them to jump away from each other as it caused an explosion of smoke.

Gray coughed as he was lying on the ground, but suddenly Bickslow was in front of him, as his dolls where charging with green energy.

"Well, it seems like it will end quicker than I expected." Bickslow said and then finished charging his dolls with green energy. " **Battle Gun Launch**!" Bickslow said and then shot bullets of green energy at Gray, which came as if they were shot from a machine gun.

At the moment the bullets were about to hit Gray, Laki came in front of Gray, as she took the bullets of green energy for him. "LAKI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Gray yelled, which Laki then felt to the ground, bloodied from the bullets. "Don't be silly... I simply made it so we could be even... after you did before..." Laki said and then collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness. Gray looked at her with shadowed eyes, as her words roamed in his mind.

"Talk about a worthless action. Her actions were all for nothing." Bickslow mocked, as his Dolls chanted ´Worthless´.

Gray simply turned towards Bickslow, as his voice was cold and filled with anger. "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Gray as he prepared to attack Bickslow, who simply sent a beam of green energy at Gray, causing an explosion and leaving Gray with burned marks and bruises.

"Tsh, I told you it was meaningless." Bickslow said and then noticed Gray had grabbed his left leg, which Bickslow simply responded with a kick on his arm he was holding it with, which were eventually let go of it.

"Well, off to fight more opponents, and make sure to annihilate all who opposes us." Bickslow said and then left the area.

 **(End Playing Bleach Ost Urahara Theme Here)**

With Natsu and the others, they saw the **Runes** form a sentence which Erza read aloud. "Gray Fullbuster and Laki Olietta vs Bickslow, Winner: Bickslow." Erza said, who then looked down, as she wanted to go and aid her comrades, but Makarov had told her not to go, as she might be needed in the Guild hall.

"Dammit Gray, why of all times did you lose?!" Makarov said with anger.

 _ **At the same time, in the Katherina Cathedral...**_

Laxus Dreyar was inside the hallway of the Church, as he smirked at the petrified girls who he brought with him as if they were his own collection. He also smiled as he heard the Result of Gray and Laki´s Battle with Bickslow. "Talk about worthless, they truly are too pathetic to be in the Guild I am going to control." Laxus said as he laughed.

"Laughing at other people's pain and suffering. To think that you would fall this low, Laxus." A voice said, which Laxus himself didn't appear surprised at all to hear. "The most mysterious Mage in Fairy Tail, who rarely makes appearances and is even more rarely seen, finally shows up, and to think that you would be the sole enemy left, Mystogan." Laxus turned around to see the mysterious S-class Fairy Tail Mage Mystogan.

He was man who wore dark blue pants, shirt, and cloak, wore sandals, had his limbs covered in bandages, a bandana with a silver protector and a dark green mask, as his black blue eyes were the sole thing to see. On his back were several staffs.

"Mystogan, the mysterious S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, has finally decided to show himself." Laxus said. "I am appearing here to help, not to get attention." Mystogan said and then took one of his staves. "Well, you aren't a man who talks much, but I admire you to come this far, but see it isn't enough to have me not kill you..." Laxus said and then charged his **Lightning Magic**.

"...unless you are here to see me as the New Guild Master." Laxus said with a grin. "I can see many others as better to be the Guild Master than you." Mystogan said, taking another staff and was in battle position. _"As well as since you remind of someone from where I came from."_ Mystogan thought as an image of a man from his home appeared in his mind. "Silence!" Laxus said and then prepared his **Lightning Magic**.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Power of Strive)**

Mystogan and Laxus had their **Magics** in the shape of pillars of powers, as Laxus made the first move. " **Lightning Wave**!" Laxus said as he waved his hand, sending a blast of lightning at Mystogan, who then made a barrier of Green **Magic Energy** with his staves. " **One Layered Magic Circle: Green Barrier**!" Mystogan said as the Green Barrier protected him from the attack.

" **Two Layered Magic Circle: Storm of Stars**!" Mystogan said, creating a line of **Magic Circles** and then millions of bullets made of **Magic** came and flew towards Laxus, who smirked and blocked the bullets by making a shield of Lightning.

Mystogan wasted no time as he then made another Spell. " **Two Layered Magic Circle: Inferno Blaze**!" Mystogan said and then sent a torrent of fire which was big enough to burn down a forest, which Laxus then gathered Lightning in his hands, charging the attack. " **Thunder Torrent**!" Laxus said, which caused an explosion which shook the church. Their attacks dispelled, and then Mystogan prepared his next attack.

" **One Layered Magic Circle: Chains**!" Mystogan said as then Two **Magic Circles** , one over and one under Laxus, appeared and then Chains of **Magic** came and restrained Laxus.

"I'm not done yet! **Two Layered Magic Circle: Inferno Blaze**!" Mystogan said as he then made a tornado of fire which was big enough to burn a street down, which Laxus smirked and then got free from the Chains of **Magic** with his strength and **Lightning Magic** , as well as blocked the attack with a lightning coated hand, dissolving the attack.

"Did you honestly think that would work? Don't make me laugh!" Laxus said and then pointed his index and middle fingers at Mystogan. " **Lightning Bullet**!" Laxus said and sent a lightning line which was big enough to annihilate a forest towards Mystogan, who then countered. " **Two Layered Magic Circle: Yellow Barrier**!" Mystagon said and made a barrier of Yellow energy, before the attack from Laxus was finished, he then raised his Staves in the air. " **Two Layered Magic Circle: Star Stream**!" Mystogan said and then created orbs of golden light around him, which he t sent towards Laxus.

Once the spheres hit Laxus, it exploded on impact, which then created a cloud of dust. Laxus immediately disposed the dust with his lightning, showing he didn't have a scratch on him.

"QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!" Laxus screamed in rage. "As if I would fight in honor with a man like you, who has no honor." The Masked Fairy Tail Mage said, much to the irritation to the Lightning Mage. The Blonde Mage then gathered a large amount of lightning in his fist, while Mystogan prepared his **Magic** with his staves.

"I will make you regret it!" Laxus said and gathered **Lightning** **Magic** in his left hand. "Taste my wrath, Mystogan!" Laxus said and had his left hand engulfed in lightning. Mystogan simply responded by making **Magic Circles** in front of him with his staves.

" **Lightning Death Bolt**!" Laxus said and then sent a big ray of lightning at Mystogan. " **Three Layered Magic Circle: Tornado Gust**!" Mystogan sent a massive torrent of wind towards Laxus, which clashed with each other, causing the Church and the buildings around it to shake with its power, causing an explosion which shattered the glass inside the church.

 **(End Playing Power to Strive here)**

Smoke came as it covered the area, which then died down to reveal neither of them even had a bruise on them, as they looked at each other. "Well Mystogan, you are truly being a pain in the ass." Laxus said, with a small amount of irritation and anger. "And it seems I have bought enough time." Mystogan said. "Time? What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus said, which then a light appeared behind Laxus, causing him turn around to see the statues he held as hostages disappeared. "When did you...?" Laxus said as Mystogan simply disappeared with his **Teleportation Magic**. Laxus shook with rage, as he couldn't believe he both lost the hostages and had been fooled. "DAMN YOU!" Screamed Laxus, which the scream was heard throughout the city.

 _ **At the same time, inside Fairy Tail Guild...**_

The Petrified Forms of Bisca, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Cana and Lucy were Teleported inside the Guild of Fairy Tail, as Natsu, Erza, and the rest of the people inside saw the statues being teleported in front of their eyes.

"I have taken them from Laxus himself as I distracted him." Mystogan said as he appeared outside the Guild, right in front of the **Rune** Wall. "Natsu-san, use your **Magic** to erase the spell, before Laxus orders The Thunder God Tribe to bring them back." Mystogan said, which Natsu with a grin did without any questions.

Natsu coated his hand in darkness, as he then touched the petrified form of Mira, as it then erased the effects of the petrification. Slowly but surely, Mira was eventually turned back to normal. "What... happened?" Mira said as she rubbed her head. "Erza can explain for you, but first I need to free the others as well." Natsu said and then moved to erase the rest of the girls as well, which they eventually were all free.

Once they were all free, Erza then explained to the girls who petrified them and what Laxus had done and was planning to do. "No way, Laxus has done what?!" Levy said. "Yeah, and he kept you hostage, in order to make us play his stupid game." Natsu said. "And if it wasn't for Mystogan saving you, he... where is Mystogan?!" Erza said as they noticed he was gone without saying anything. "He must have disappeared while I was freeing the hostages and Erza explained the situation." Natsu said.

"But don't worry, since you are free, things should stop now." Makarov said, but suddenly the **Runes** started to form a sentence, which Makarov read aloud.

"Due to some problems, in order to keep the game going, the Thunder Palace will be activated once the remaining time has finished." Makarov said, as he then widened his eyes with horror. "Laxus, you aren´t..." Makarov said with shock and terror, as he then suddenly grasped his heart. "Master!" The horrified members shouted as they came to his aid. "Dammit, not at a time like this!" Erza said. "Master needs his medicine!" Levy said. "I'll get it!" Mira said as she went upstairs to find the medicine for Makarov. "Gramps, stay with us!" Natsu said as he and the rest were gathered there for their Masters sake. "Master, please don't leave us!" Mira then suddenly came from the stairs with a box of medicine. "Guys, come on, we have even bigger problems." Mira said while coming down the stairs, as Natsu and the others couldn't believe the situation had gotten worse.

 _ **On the roof top of the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

"What the hell are those?!" Lucy said as she, Natsu, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Ur, and Erza were observing the situation, while Levy and Yukino went down to check on Makarov´s condition. They saw that the city was surrounded with **Lacrima Orbs** , each with a lightning bolt inside them.

" **Thunder Palace** , a **Lightning Magic Spell** , which is said when they are all released, it will create a spell powerful enough to completely annihilate Magnolia!" Mira said, giving those around her a look of horror as Laxus would go that far.

"Don't worry, I´ll make sure to handle them! **Re-Quip: The Gunner**!" Bisca said and then **Re-Quipped** a "fantasy"-themed, bulky rifle with a spiraling decoration, a purple **Lacrima Crystal** near its telescopic sight, and a no side-handle.

" **Magic Sniper Rifle**!" Bisca said and then pointed her gun towards one of the **Lacrimas**. "One by one." Bisca said and was about to shot, which Ur prevented by holding her hand in front of her.

"Wait, don't shoot. I recognize that kind of **Magic** Laxus used, which is **Organic Link Magic**." Ur said, as she had knowledge of a lot of **Magic** due to her experience. "Which is if we shoot down one, it will send an attack back, which would have caused Bisca to be electrocuted if she had shot it." Ur said, as they were shocked with horror.

"But then what the hell are we supposed to do?! We can't simply sit here, because if we do, the entire town of Magnolia is going to be reduced to ash!" Lucy said. "And I don't think I can handle them all at once, since it is an incredible amount of power, and even it if used my **Heaven's Wheel Armor** , I wouldn't be able to do so." Erza said. "And even if you could, the more of these you destroy, the more powerful and dangerous they become." Ur explained. "But I have an idea, but I am afraid it will be dangerous." Ur said and then explained what her plan was.

"Have I got it straight: We are going to make sure to hit them all at the exact same time, which we will each be hit, but since it is we who are attacking at the same time, it will be completely vanished?" Cana said as she recalled what Ur said. "That´s insane! Do you have any idea what will happen to them, as well as to Mira, Lucy, Erza and Levy?!" Natsu said, as he didn't want to have his Mates hurt.

"Natsu, I am sorry for this, but do we have another way? Even I or Makarov can't survive if we are struck with the Lacrima breaking alone. That´s why I am having this as a plan to save us. And I know you, your mates, and the Fairy Tail Guild is strong, not solely in power, but in Spirits and Hearts as well!" Ur said, as she wanted to make sure to not have anyone ever die, neither her friends, family or even herself.

Natsu was quiet as his eyes were shadowed, until he spoke again. "Alright, but I don't want Yukino to be a part of it. I know she is strong, but even a single one could enough to kill her." Natsu said as he didn't want Yukino to be harmed.

"But how are we going to make sure everyone else knows of our plan, and to rescue the Civilians as well?" Lucy said. "If I remember right, I think Warren could use **Telepathy** , which we can use to report it to the others Mages." Cana said. "Then I shall go find Warren, because then we can have him use his **Telepathy** to tell everyone to evacuate the civilians of Magnolia, as well as use it to tell the rest of the Guild Members of the plan." Erza said, which the others agreed.

"Alright, then I shall make sure to make my appearance!" Natsu said and then tried to jump off the roof and to land on the ground, which he was blocked the Rune Wall. "You forgot that the Rune Wall was still there?" Lucy said as she sweated dropped with the rest of the girls.

Natsu got a tick mark as he then grabbed his sword and prepared to strike it against the Rune Wall. "Natsu, you do know that the Rune wall was able to handle even a strike from the Master while he used his **Titan Magic**! There is no way you can break it!" Erza said. "You don't know and I am at least giving it a try!" Natsu said as he held the sword, darkness coating it with his **Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic**.

 _"Plus, it´s a good opportunity to see what I have accomplished with the_ _ **Kuroryuken**_ _with my training!"_ Natsu thought and then struck the Wall of **Runes** which his sword.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Black Sword: Velvet Crescent**!" Natsu said and a black slash of darkness in the shape of a crescent moon came and struck the Rune Wall, which then flashed in colors of white and black, which caused an explosion and the **Rune** Wall was gone!

"Impossible..." Mira said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Natsu erased Freed´s Runes?!" Cana said as she thought she must be dreaming. "Natsu-sama is amazing!" Juvia said with heart eyes. _"Does that mean, Natsu has gotten stronger than Laxus, or even the Master?!"_ Erza thought.

Natsu, with a grin, turned around to face the rest. "Now that the Rune Wall is no more, we shall all make sure to handle the situation." Natsu said, which the others agreed and then went inside where Yukino and Levy were tending to Makarov.

"Natsu-sama, what happened?!" Yukino said as she and then Levy had heard the explosion from earlier. "We heard an explosion and then the Rune Wall was gone." Since Master needed to have his injuries tended, they didn't leave the Guildhall after the Rune Wall disappeared. "I made it disappear, I used my **Magic** and it took some time, but I eventually made it." Natsu said, making Levy and Yukino silent in awe, with Levy impressed that Natsu could erase the Rune Wall in such a short time, with his **Magic** alone.

Mira then explained what Laxus was planning on doing, much to the horror of Yukino and Levy, which the duo then calmed down as they heard Ur´s plan to prevent it. "But even if we managed to destroy them all, we still need to defeat the Thunder God Tribe." Erza said. "Don't worry, because we shall make sure to defeat the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus!" Natsu said and cracked his knuckles.

"It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as he coated his hands in Darkness. Lucy said. "Bisca, stay here with Levy and help her to take care of Master. We are going to split up, but most of us will stay in groups in case we encounter the enemies." Erza said, which the others understood.

"Lucy-sama, allow me to accompany you!" Yukino said. "Yep, as **Celestial Spirit Mages** , we shall work together!" Lucy said. _"Juvia is sure not to disappoint you, Natsu-sama!"_ Juvia thought as her eyes were on fire, and with determination for her love. "Then Juvia and I go together." Cana said. "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia said with an angry stare, making Cana sweat drop. "I shall go on my own." Erza said. "So will I." Mira said. "Alright, then lets do it!" Natsu said as he and the rest went in different directions. _"Natsu, we still haven´t regained the energy from the fight with Jellal, which we still don't have enough enough energy to defeat this Laxus Guy, and I can sense Laxus is far stronger than Jellal."_ Nayoru said within Natsu´s Mind. _"Don't worry, cause I am gonna make sure the training I had with the_ _ **Kuroryuken**_ _was worth it!"_ Natsu said mentally to Nayoru. _"Alright, but since we had a short time in training with it, you need to be careful."_ Nayoru said in Natsu´s head. _"Ya can bet on it!"_ Natsu mentally said.

 _ **At the same time, with Mystogan...**_

 _"To think that you would be able to break the_ _ **Runes**_ _. You truly are something, Natsu Dragyama."_ Mystogan thought as he watched from a roof. _"The reason I didn't teleport myself inside the_ _ **Rune**_ _Wall which Freed set within the guild with the_ _ **Two Layered Magic Circle: Transportation Spell**_ _, is because I thought they would stop me from handling Laxus."_ Mystogan thought and then turned to face the Kardia Cathedral. _"Since I needed to focus most of my_ _ **Magic**_ _on the_ _ **Transportation Spell**_ _, I couldn't use my full_ _ **Magic**_ _Power, which since I have now saved the hostages, nothing can prevent me from using my Full Power.""_ Mystogan thought and continued to walk. _"Laxus, I shall stop you, as I shall not have the people of Magnolia be treated the same way as in my homeland!"_ Mystogan thought and then walked back to the Church, ready to fight Laxus once again.

The Real Battle of Fairy Tail has now begun!

 **And that´s it for chapter 24, I am hoping you enjoyed the First Chapter of Natsu of the Darkness 2018. If you did, please Review, Follow and favorite. In this chapter, I introduced the OC Cirord Crord, which we will see later in the story. I have as well freed Erza and later the rest from Evergreen´s Spell earlier than in canon as well. If you are wondering, I am gonna have Gray pair with Laki, since Juvia is part of Natsu´s harem, and don't worry, Laki is NOT dead. As well not to forget we saw Laxus vs Mystogan earlier, as well Natsu freeing the girls.**

 **I also want to announce that I will now start to show the percent of when chapters of my stories will be complete, like the Next chapter is 0 % or 100 %. I also gonna still have soundtracks to played during some parts of the NOTD story, mostly battles, which I am looking forward to. :) I shall update the next chapter as soon as possible, so have patience. Chat you later!**


	25. Dragon Mates vs Thunder Legion

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I am hoping you will all enjoy. It has taken some time, but here you have it. If the some of you are wondering why I have published the White Fairy Story, is due to I am still working on and shall update once I am made 5-6 chapters, as I plan to publish it with six chapters.**

 **Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking."

"YELLING!"

 _Thinking_

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 25: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Part 3: The Dragon Mates vs The Thunder God Tribe.**

Lucy and Yukino were currently running on the streets, which they made sure to find Warren and have him tell the other citizens about the **Thunder Palace.**

"Lucy-sama, where do you think Warren-sama is?" Yukono said. "We need to hope he´s here somewhere, as we don't have enough time. And also, enough with the addresses already, you don't need to do that." Lucy said while running with Yukino. "But we also need to find a way to evacuate the citizens without making sure to cause them to panic, with or without Warren." Lucy said and then a green beam came at them. "Lucy, watch out!" Yukino said as she shoved her out of the way, which then struck the ground, causing an explosion.

Yukino went along with Lucy when she shoved her, as she and Lucy survived the beam.

"I am lucky, to have opponents coming for me one after another, isn't that right, babies?" Bickslow said, as his Dolls chanted `opponents´, `opponents´.

"You´re..." Lucy said, but Bickslow interrupted. "The name´s Bickslow, member of the Thunder God Tribe, as well the one to defeat you. Seems to be as task I can perform without any problems." Bickslow said and laughed. Lucy and Yukino responded by having their **Celestial Spirits Keys** ready for their battle. "Don't underestimate **Celestial Spirit** Mages." Lucy said as hers and Yukino´s **Keys** glowed in a Golden Light.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Bickslow said as the dolls floated around him. Lucy and Yukino raised their **Keys** in the air.

" **Open! Gate of the Great Bull! Taurus**!"

" **Open! Gates of the Heavenly Scales! Libra**!"

The **Keys** glowed in a bright, golden light as their Spirits were summoned, Bickslow grinned with amusement.

"Alright, let's go my Babies!" Bickslow said and then had his Dolls fire green beams from the Dolls, which came straigh to towards the Duo of **Celestial Spirit Mages** with their Spirits at their side, as which Taurus deflected the beams by swinging his axe, sending it to different locations.

"Libra, increase him and his Doll´s weight!" Yukino commanded her **Celestial Spirit** , who did as she was told and increased Bickslow and his Dolls, sending him to the ground.

"What the...?!" Bickslow said as then Lucy smirked. "Good work! Taurus, finish him!" Lucy said. "As yooooou wish!" Taurus said, ran towards Bickslow, jumped intot he air and raised his axe. "Alright you pieace of shit, yooooouuu shall strike you down in the name of Lucy´s udders!" Taurus said, making Lucy sweat drop and Yukino blush a bit.

Bickslow responded with a grin. "I don't think so!" Bickslow said as then five Display Dummys came and all of them hit the Taurus in the Stomach! The Bull Spirit was then sent back, but managed to land on his feet.

"Impossible! I we took down his Dolls and didn't see him have anymore!" Lucy said, and before she, Yukino and the two **Celestial Spirits** could react, the Display Dummies shot green beams, hitting Lucy, Yukino and their Celestial Spirits, sending them away. Bickslow got free once Libra had been struck, jumping up in the air.

"If you are wondering, these Display Dummies are the same, as the difference is that I have taken the Souls, in a different Bodies." Bickslow said as the Display were floating in the air as they glowed green. "In other words, whatever you do to them, you cannot defeat me, even you turn their bodies to ash, they will come back at any time!" Bickslow said as he laughed like a maniac, with Yukino and Lucy having looks of horror.

 _ **At the same time, with Erza...**_

The redheaded Scarlet Knight were running on the roofs, hoping to find Warren much easier, in order to make evacuate the city from the attack the **Thunder Palace** , when suddenly, pillars of light came down onto Erza, forcing her to jump away to dodge.

"The Titania, also known the "Queen of the Fairies", has arrived." A voice said, which Erza looked up to see Evergreen flying with her wings. "An ironic title for a person who aren´t fitting for the name." As the owner of the voice revealed herself to be Evergreen.

"Evergreen, you are truly stupid to believe that by following the ambitions of Laxus, you are only making things worse for you." Erza said. "Do you have no vision, Erza, that is what you lack, as truly unfitting to be the Queen of the Fairies, which I have and you don't have!" Evergreen said. "I don't understand what you say, and your Tinkerbell Cosplay is just silly." Erza said, which triggered the fuse of Evergreen. "I shall make you regret these words, Scarlet! Evergreen said with anger, then then started to attack Erza, as she then **Re-Quipped** "Come on then!" Erza said, starting the fight.

 _ **At the time, with Laxus inside the Kardia Cathedral..**_ _._

Laxus looked in the ground, as he was filled with rage of being folled by the Mysterious Fairy Mystogan, while thinking of the next time he meet Mystogan, Laxus would make him pay.

"Laxus-sama, are you really going this far?" A voice said, making Laxus turn around to see Freed, his Right-hand man and Leader of the Thunder God Tribe. "Fairy Tail may be the place you want to take over, but it´s is our home, as well our family." Laxus said, as then a stream of lightning came, missing the Green haired man by a few inches. "I agree. As it is our home, I am sure to make it clean from the pathetic people from it, they are ruining the reputation of our "family," as the future Head of it." Laxus said as his eyes were shadowed with anger.

"And you saw it, that Void Knight managed break your **Runes** , as is it something you cannot let go, and at this rate, it Natsu would later erase your **Runes** surrounding the town." Laxus said, silencing Freed as he couldn't believe his **Runes** would be broken with brute force. "We won't want that to happen, right Freed?" Laxus said with a serious voice, which Freed understood immediately, gripping his sword tighter, as the silence spread in the church, until Laxus interrupted the silence. "Freed, go and make sure to handle everyone who stands against us, but make sure to leave Void Knight to me, cause I want to finish him personally." Laxus ordered, which Freed obeyed and then **Teleported** with His **Dark Ecriture**.

Laxus looked at the window of the center, as it was now broken from the Fight with him and Mystogan.

"Natsu, in the past, I managed to defeat you many times, this will be no difference. You have never won, and won't win this time either, as all those times, you have been left in a pile of pieces, but this time, there won't be any pieces left." Laxus said and then laughed, as his laugh echoed in the church.

 _ **At the same time, with Cana and Juvia...**_

The Brunette Card Mage and The Blue-haired Water Mage ran from town, hoping that if Warren wasn't in town, he must have been somewhere close to it at least. "Are you sure Warren could be here somewhere? Even if we did find him, you know it will be hard to evacuate the civilians?" Juvia said. "Yeah, but we need to as well take a hit from the **Lacrimas** , as it won't be easy, as some of us might not even be able to handle one." Cana said with shadowed eyes.

As the duo of women ran, a figure was suddenly formed by **Runes** in front of them. "You shall not be able to escape, whatever the cost." Freed said while appearing in front of them. Walls of **Runes** then appeared around the Duo of Fairy Tail Women, surrounding Juvia and Cana.

"What is going on?!" Juvia said as then the **Runes** where forming a sentence. "Juvia Lockser vs Cana Alberona. The only way to escape the cage is until the other contestant to be unable to fight anymore." Cana said aloud as she read the **Runes** , paling with horror. "Are you telling this was the way the other could fight each other?" Juvia said. "Are you that coward who aren't even willing to fight a pair of women?" Cana asked. "I am only doing that to lower the number of people I have to fight." Freed said.

"You should be happy to fight Lockser, as she is a former member of Phantom Lord, the Guild who assaulted us." Freed said as his face then darkened. "See it has a opportunity to strike vengeance against her, Cana." Freed said with a dark shade on his face.

Cana was filled with rage as she took one of her cards to attack him, despite the **Runes** would have protected Freed.

"So until one of us are defeated, we cannot escape?" Juvia said with shadowed eyes, much to Cana´s shock. "Yes. As long as one of you are defeated, you cannot escape my **Runes**." Freed said, which then Juvia transformed into her **Water Body**. Cana´s eyes widened with terror as Juvia in her water came towards her, not believing what she was seeing.

But before Cana could strike, Juvia then went straight up and missed Cana, flying over of the **Rune** Wall. "It´s useless to escape, even if you reached above the clouds, the **Runes** will catch you." Freed said. "If you were thinking of that, then you are wrong." Juvia said and then floated to the one of **Lacrimas** of the **Thunder Palace**.

"Freed-san, as long as one of us a unable to fight, one of us is able to escape the **Rune Wall**." Juvia said as she was in front of the **Thunder Palace Lacrima**. "Yes, as I I am man who never breaks the rules." Freed said. "I see." Juvia said, transformed her right arm into a water whip and raised it in the air.

"Juvia, are you...?" Cana said as she shivered of what the Water Woman was gonna do. "Juvia is gonna make sure to show herself a woman who does not betray anyone!" Juvia said, as her toughts of the first times she entered Fairy Tail as a part of the Guild.

 _ **At the first day of Juvia in the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

Juvia was siting as in a chair at the table, which looked around her surroundings, as she was yet to be used to be around the Fairy Tail Guild. Across the table, sat Cana Alberona, who were drinking a bootle of booze.

"New time here huh? Don't worry, you get used to it. By the way, what´s your reason for suddenly joining?" Cana asked. "Since Phantom Lord was disbanded, I found no interest in the other guilds, so Juvia took the Guild that had the best reputation nearby." Juvia lied, as she didn't want to tell her the real reason she joined the Guild.

"Don't try to lie to a fortune teller, I know the real reason you are here." Cana said, much to Juvia´s shock. "Don't worry, I shall keep it a secret, as Natsu, the man you truly love, have many women coming for him and joins the harem. Hell, I might even be the next one." Cana said with a smirk, making Juvia comically frustrated. "As if Juvia shall lose Natsu-sama to you, I am a woman worthier than you!" Juvia comically yelled, making Cana laugh. "Well Good luck, cause I have known Natsu for longer than you do." Cana said, giving Juvia tick marks and then comically yelled some more, much to making Cana laugh.

 _ **Present...**_

 _"Juvia might see you as a Rival in love, but you are the women from the Guild Natsu-sama came from, as I knew longer than me. If I let you be harmed..."_ Juvia thought and then struck the **Thunder Palace Larcima** , smashing it to pieces. The second she did, lightning came and struck the bluenette, electrocuting Juvia.

 _"...Natsu-sama would never be able to love Juvia!"_ Juvia shouted in her head while the lightning roamed in her body, as Juvia let out a scream of pain.

"JUVIA!" Screamed Cana and ran towards Juvia who was smoking and covered with bruises and black scorch marks and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Cana was at Juvia´s side while holding having the Water Mage in her hands. "Juvia! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" Cana screamed which Juvia then coughed. "Juvia! Stay with me!" Cana said. "Don't worry... Cana-san... I am glad I could be to help to you... as a Fairy Tail Mage, both freeing you... and taking down **Thunder Palace Lacrima**... as it will allow us to save the town... faster..." Juvia said as she then lost consciousness.

"What pitiful sight. She was weak enough to not be able to be fight in a battle, rather than fighting for real." Freed said, making Cana turn around in rage with a cold look in her eyes as tears stream from them. "FREED! I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JUVIA!" Cana screamed at the top of her lungs and charged her **Magic Cards** towards the Green haired swordsman, who calmly sighed took his sword.

 _ **At the same time, on another place on Magnolia...**_

"And that´s what I have to say to you, Master." Gajeel said throgh a floating **Shikigami**. "Excellent work, Redfox, you are truly a true asset to the Raven Tail Guild." The other owner of the voice said, who were Ivan Dreyar. "Yeah and they don't suspect a tiny thing." Gajeel said.

"Keep going, as soon Fairy Tail shall fall. It was truly a foolish choice to have them keep an former enemy within their guild." Ivan said. "Yep, I am looking forward when that comes." Gajeel said with a grin as he then cut off his call with the **Shikigami**.

Gajeel went then on his way towards where Laxus, as he had not his business with him. "Just you wait you Lightning Bastard, I got some bones to pick with ya." Gajeel said as he ran towards the Kardia Cathedral.

 _ **At the same time, back with Erza vs Evergreen...**_

 **(Play Bleach Ost Senna here)**

Erza was in her **Flame Empress Armor** as she dashed towards Evergreen, and send a slash of flames towards her, who countered it by sending a beam of golden light at it.

Erza then jumped up in the air and then send another slash of flames towards Evergreen, who countered it by shooting bullets of light.

It caused a small explosion, making Erza jump away and then changed into her **Flight Armor** , which the Brunette smirked. Erza dashed towards her in incredible speed.

"Even if you are faster, you can't escape the gaze which can turn you into stone once more." Evergreen said removed her glasses, showing her eyes which glow green. Erza quickly jumped back and before Evergreen could attack her, as she landed on another roof and tried to change into another **Armor** , but Evergreen then charged the next attack by flying into the air.

" **Golem**!" Evergreen said while creating energy needles made of concentrated Fairy Dust and then sent them to below.

Erza used the enchanted Speed of her **Flight Armor** , dodging any Energy Needle as it caused explosions everywhere, destroying buildings.

Evergreen wasted no time, as she then prepared for her next attack. She covered herself in Fairy Dust and then launched herself towards Erza at great speed.

" **Sylphide**!" Evergreen said and then rocketed towards Erza, who then jumped with the **Flight Armor** ´s Speed, trying to strike Evergreen, who smirked while a cloud of Fairy Dust.

Erza was engulfed by the Fairy Dust Cloud, as Evergreen prepared her next attack, but Erza changed into her **Morning Star Armor** , which she then made glowed into a blinding light, forcing Evergreen to look away and use her hands to cover her eyes.

Erza took the opportunity to use the light to break free, then sent a slash of light at Evergreen.

" **Golden Shine**!" Erza said and then sent the wave of light at the brown-haired woman, who then gathered Fairy Dust to make a shield which absorbed the attack and sent it twice the power at Erza, who dodged it as it caused a massive explosion.

Erza then stabbed a countless time in the air, sending bullets of light towards Evergreen. " **Glowing Rain**!" Erza said as she shot the light bullets, which Evergreen dodged them all.

" **Pixie**!" Evergreen said while waving her fan, creating a wave of Fairy Dust which then transformed into a number of Large arrows of energy, which were then sent towards Erza at incredible speed.

Erza blocked most of the Energy arrows with her swords, as Evergreen then raised her hand in the air, creating a spinning star of Fairy Dust and then pointed it towards Erza.

" **Gnome**!" Evergreen said, sending the spinning star towards Erza, who then cut it in half, as the two separate parts of it struck the buildings behind her, causing an explosion on each of them.

"Not done yet!" Evergreen said and created a large circle of Fairy Dust above the Scarlet Haired Knight, which she then:

 **"Fenondyree**!" Evergreen said as then spiked blades of gold rained down upon Erza, who then **Re-Quipped** into her Heaven´s Wheel Armor and then slashed the blades away, much to Evergreen´s shock.

Before Evergreen could make another move, Erza then sent two swords towards Evergreen, pinning her dress´s shoulder and pinning her to the wall of a water tower.

 **(End playing Senna here)**

Erza walked towards Evergreen slowly, as the brown haired woman slowly started to panic.

"I-if you truly think I would surrender to you, you are wrong, I am the true Queen of the Fairies you know!" Evergreen said desperatly, but then got silent with horror in comical tone once Erza summoned over fifty weapons, swords, spears and other kinds of bladed weapons.

"I see, then "True Queen of the Fairies", I shall smite my wrath upon you as punishment for your sins." Erza said, making Evergreen even more terrified. "Oh, stop... you aren´t gonna...!" Evergreen said in panic, but then Erza punched her in the face, which then knocked the brunette out. "Ow." Evergreen said before passing out.

"The deed is done. I need to go back to find Warren to inform him about the plan." Erza said, returned to her Heart Kruz Armor and then ran off to find Warren.

 _ **At the Same time, with Laxus inside the Kardia Cathedral...**_

Laxus gritted his teeth in rage as he held his fist tight. "Damn you Evergreen, why did you have to lose..." Laxus said fursiously after seeing the **Runes** which showed the result of the battle between Erza and Evergreen.

 _ **With Lucy and Yukino vs Bickslow...**_

"Tch, to think that Ever would be defeated." Bickslow said and as he saw the **Runes** , showing the result of Erza vs Evergreen.

"Yosh! I knew Erza could win! As if she could be defeated!" Lucy said. "I agree! We are now closer to victory!" Yukino said. "Don't be arrogant, as only cause one of us are taken down, don't expect the same result for the rest! Right babies?" Bickslow said as the Dolls chanted.

"Not if we let you!" Lucy said as she and then Yukino crossed their arms with their **Keys** in the air. "We shall not make sure you win!" Yukino said as then their **Keys** glowed in a golden light. But Bickslow shot from his Dolls, forcing the Due of Celestial Mages to dodge and then jump away, taking cover behind a wall.

"Dammit, he is tougher than we tought." Yukino said. "I agree. I would be suicide if rushed towards him without a strategy. As long as he cans see..." Lucy said and then got a idea. "Yukino, I got it! A strategy to defeat him, but we need to make sure to handle it careful, because we will no more chances if we screw this one up." Lucy said and explained her strategy for Yukino.

At the same time, Bickslow had his dolls shooting green beams, until he then ordered them to stop look around. "Show yourself, as there no way for you two to hide from me." Bickslow said, and then Yukino jumped out and had one of her **Silver Keys** out.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Clavar La Espada Here)**

" **Open! Gate of the Bear Cub! Polaris**!" Yukino said and then a golden light where shown, as she summoned a large, pink robot-bear with blue eyes and a yellow scarf tied around the neck.

"When it comes to Power in Combat, Polaris has the upper hand in it." Yukino said. "We see about that!" Bickslow said and then ordered his Dolls to attack her. _"And where the hell did that Blonde Chick went to?"_ Bickslow thought as he didn't see Lucy anywhere.

"Polaris, strike him!" Yukino ordered her **Silver Spirit** , which the Robot Bear did, which Polaris raised his paw and then struck it down on Bickslow, who dodged it as the strike created a large cloud of dust, which then Polaris sent another with its paw, making Bickslow cross his arms in a X-patter, which then the Display Dummies came in front of him. " **X-Formation!** " Bickslow said as the Display Dummies protected him from the attack, as then Polaris attacked more and more with his paws, forcing Bickslow to dodge or block them as he got back further and further.

 _"God dammit, as if I am gonna be harmed by something ridiculous like that Mecha Bear, but why is the Blonde Chick here...? If not...!"_ Bickslow thought as he then realized something, as then Lucy, alongside her **Celestial Spirit** Maid Virgo appeared from the ground, with Lucy carrying her whip while Virgo had was ready to strike him with her chains.

"It´s over, you fell into our trap!" Lucy said as she, Virgo and Polaris was about strike him at the same time, which Bickslow grinned, surrounded himself with his dolls. " **Circle Formation**!" Freed said and then shot green beams from each of them, striking Lucy, Virgo and Polaris at the same time. Each went to a different direction, which caused a smoke to appear around Bickslow, as then it calmed down to show Lucy and Yukino on the ground, as their **Spirits** disintegrated as they returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

 **(End Playing Clavar La Espada)**

"I have to say I am impressed that the two of you had came up with such a strategy..." Bickslow said while removed his mask and hood, showing his face which had dark red eyes, blue hair in a mohawk and had a tattoo resembling a figure with his hands outwards.

"...but expect me to show mercy, but you shall have the honour of witnesses my true power!" Bickslow said his eyes then started to glow green. "W-what with this power?" Yukino said.

" **Figure Eyes** , an **Eye Magic** which allows me to control people by looking at them, you cannot defeat me now!" Bickslow said as he then laughed the green glow grew stronger and stronger.

Lucy and Yukino looked away, making Bickslow laugh louder. "Then as long we don't look at it, you can´t control us!" Lucy said, making Bickslow laugh harder. "You think it´s that simple?!" You need to look for other attacks as you aren´t able to see." Bickslow said while laughing. "I would say so." Lucy said, which Yukino heard and understood. "Pisces, now!"

 **(Play Jojo´s Bizzarre Adventure Ost Stardust Crusaders Ost)**

The Second Yukino said her words, as then suddenly the two Giant Eel-like fishes came from behind the building from behind Bickslow. The Blue Haired Man couldn't react as the White one, the Mother bit his left arm while the Black one, the Son, bit his right arm. "What?! No! Let go of me!" Bickslow said as the Fishes took him up into the air.

 _"By having Virgo dig a tunnel to a place far enough for Bickslow not being able to see us, I made Yukino have fight him since either of us can summon Two_ _ **Spirits**_ _at the same time. As we then revealed ourselves, we made sure to make a fake sneak attack on him, making him think that was our strategy and have him attack. As the smoke spread, we made sure to have to use the tunnels to have Yukino´s Pisces appeared behind the building, hiding in ready to strike Bickslow, as well..."_

At the same time, in a place far away from Lucy´s and Yukino´s Battle with Bickslow, The Archer Sagittarius stood with his bow ready.

 _"...have Sagittarius to stand and attack from afar."_ Lucy thought, while the Horseman Archer was about to launch his arrow.

"Even if the goal is the top of an ant´s head a hundred miles away, my arrows wont miss." Sagittarius said as his bow then glowed in a white light. " **Epsilon Tellum**!" Sagittarius said and then shot the white glowing arrows towards Bickslow, who were held by Pisces, at great speed, which was sent like a lightning bolt.

Bickslow was then freed by the two giant fishes, as Bickslow couldn't escape from the Arrow, as it struck his chest and caused a massive explosion which flashed the sky.

As the explosion calmed down, Bickslow fell out of the smoke cloud, his clothes tattered and in pieces, as he fell unconscious on the ground with a loud crash.

 **(End Playing Stardust Crusader Ost Here)**

Lucy and Yukino smiled as they had won the fight, which then Pisces and Sagittarius came back to their side, while Yukino and Lucy gave each other a high five.

"I am glad you helped us. Thank you for your aid." Lucy said. "Handling your aid is my law. You are welcome." Sagittarius said as he saluted and disintegrated in golden particles, returning to the Spirit World. "Thank you for aiding us." Yukino said as she patted them on their foreheads, which made them happy, which they then close their eyes in satisfaction as they served their master well, before they disintegrated into a golden light, going back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Alright, we managed to beat another one." Lucy said as she looked at the unconscious body of Bickslow. "But we still need to find this Warren-sama, in order for us to be able to evacute the citizens faster." Yukino said. "Alright, then let's go find him then." Lucy said, as Yukino agreed as then the duo of Celestial Mages ran to find him.

 _ **At the same time, with Mirajane...**_

Mirajane ran through the streets, as she stopped once she saw her little brother Elfman, lying on the ground shirtless with many bruises.

"ELFMAN!" Screamed Mira and then ran towards to her brother´s aid. "ELFMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! STAY WITH ME!" Mirajane screamed while shaking Elfman. Elfman eventually caught consciousness as he coughed up blood. "Elfman, thank Mavis you are breathing." Mirajane said.

"Neesan... I couldn't..." Elfman tried to say but couldn't say it due to his injuries. "Elfman, I´ll take you to safety, as you need medical aid." Mira said and then carried him over her shoulder. "Nee-san, if I were taken down this easily, I would never be able to called a man." Elfman said, giving Mira a smile.

As Mira carried him, despite Elfman´s protests, he told him that he fought Evergreen, which ended up with her defeating him, as he felt shame for not being able to defeat her. They were later near a bridge, as then suddenly, a massive stream smoke came as Cana slought through the ground.

"CANA!" Screamed Elfman and Mira, as then Freed slowly walked towards her, with his sword in his hand. "Cana Alberona, I am not surprised to see you standing, as you truly are a veteran of the Guild." Freed said. "Don't be stupid, I shall make sure you take back what said to Juvia." Cana said. "That Phantom Lord Woman is nothing but trouble, as if you should concern about that foolish woman." Freed said, as Cana then send more Cards towards Freed, with his **Runes** protecting him.

"She has changed, and you should know that, don't you understand, you can´t be on that level of stupidity!" Cana said and then sent more Cards at Freed, who were once again protected by his **Runes** , as well he then sighed and then wrote a run of Cana´s forehead, making her scream in pain before she lost consciousness, as Freed then slowly walked towards her with his sword in his hand, ready to strike her.

"Freed, stop it!" Mirajane screamed, which Freed ignored. "Silence, you should be doing something like running if you want to live." Freed said, making Elfman grit his teeth in rage.

"Don't be stupid, as if I am gonna run, it wouldn't be manl!" Elfman said and then ran from his sister grasps. "ELFMAN!" Screamed Mira, who Elfman transformed into his full Body Take Over.

"Since you were defeated by Evergreen, what makes you can defeat me." Freed said. "As if you arent enough manly to understand it!" Elfman roared, which Freed then sent a run on his chest, making him scream in pain, as he returned to his normal form.

" **Dark Erchiture: Pain**." Freed said as he then sent another letter of **Runes** on his chest. "FREED, STOP!" Mirajane screamed at the top of her lungs, while Freed ignored her. " **Dark Erchiture: Fear**!" Freed said as he sent another beam of Runes on Elfman´s chest, making him insane with fear as his courage was disappearing.

Mirajane were still and her eyes were threatened with tears.

" **Dark Erchiture: Suffering**!" Freed said which made him write another Rune on Elfman´s chest, making him turn around as his pain were increased even more.

"Dark Erchiture: Death." Freed said, as Mirajane´s world then stopped. _"He said... Death...?"_ Mirajane said as images in front her appeared, on the day Lisanna died, as it was day she could never forget. It was about to happen, another loved one would die in frotn of her again, which she didn't as to happen.

Which she didn't allowed either.

"STOP!" Screamed Mirajane at the top of her lungs as then **Take Over Mage** gathered around her, as the ground shook and the skies turned black which caused Freed to prevent his Spell and look to see Mirajane transformed.

A flash of black light appeared, which showed Mirajane in her new form, which her hair were now standing up, had a crack shaped markings on her face, her pink dress had now became a pink jump suit with the collar turned spiky, gained longer and spikier ears, as well had her legs covered by red stocking with black and gold brooding, gained a thick stocky tail and had her hand covered in reptile like garments.

Freed was sweating, as he was filled with shock and fear of what he was seeing in front of him but made sure not to lose his focus.

 _"She... she is using it again, the_ _ **Magic**_ _that made her the renowned Demon she was back in the past... The Demon."_

 **(Play Bleach Ost What you can in their Eyes here)**

"Freed, you shall pay for what you did to Elfman." Mirajane said with a cold voice as her eyes glowed red.

Freed prepared for what was coming, but in the next moment Mira was in frotn of him and kicked him in the gut, sending him away to a hill, which exploded.

Freed slowly got up while coughing blood, which he then made wings to make himself able to fly with his Runes as he then flied into the air, which Mira then made wings appear as she flied into the sky.

"Don't be arrogant cause you gotten back your power!" Freed said and then sent Runes towards Mira, who dodged them and then flied at great speed towards Freed, which she then sent punched and kicks into him at blinding speed, eventually sending him away. Freed then flied back as he slashed with his sword at close range, which Mira blocked with her hands, before she then kicked him in the stomach, sending him away once again.

Without wasting any minutes, Mirajane then gathered darkness in her hands. " **Darkness Stream**!" Mirajane said as she then sent it towards Freed in the shape of tendrils.

Freed managed to dodge the black beam of tendrils in the last second, which instead a hill, causing a massive explosion.

 _"What power, I can´t picture the damage it would have given if I were hit."_ Freed thought and then looked at Mira, who stared at him coldly. _"But don't expect me to surrender!"_ Freed thought as he then wrote **Runes** on his chest.

" **Dark Erchiture: Darkness**!" Freed said skin turned dark grey color, had his hair become wilder and his right eye covered with scale. " _A forbidden_ _ **Spell**_ _, which is only allowed seen as a last resort. But I am seeing it worth it in defeating you, Mirajane Strauss._ " Freed said and then flied towards Mirajane in his enchanted speed, creating then a black sphere of dark energy in his hands, which he then hit it on Mira at close range.

" **Darkness Flare Bomb**!" Freed said, which the attack him, sending Mira down a river, which the White-Haired Demon then gathered the water from it, sending it towards the green haired man.

" **Evil Explosion**!" Mira said as she then sent the Water beam towards Freed. Freed tried to slash, which were in was as it went through the slash. The attack struck him, as it then sended him to the ground.

Mira then flied towards the Green Haired swordsman in great speed, which Freed sent another wave of **Runes** in front of himself.

" **Dark Erchiture: Protect**!" Freed said as then gathered Darkness in her hand, which she then sent in the shape of a large beam of darkness. " **Satanic Blast**!" Mirajane said as she sent the beam, which penetrated the Rune Wall and struck Freed, which before he could react, Mira was in front of him by using her speed and then placed her hands on Freed´s chest.

" **Evil Spark**!" Mira said, electrocuting Freed as it gave him immense amounts of pain.

Mirajane then headbutted him, kicked him at rapid rate before then sending him to the air with a punch. Freed then tried to send stream of **Runes** at her, which were in vain she struck them away, which she then gathered **Darkness Magic** in her hand.

" **Satanic Blast**!" Said Mira which she then sent a large beam of darkness at Freed, which tried to dodge, but it was too late as it hit him and caused him incredblie amount of damage.

Freed panted as he before he could react for another attack, then flied above him, gathering Darkness in her hands. " **Soul Extinctor**!" Mirajane said and then sent a even bigger beam of darkness at Freed, who struck Freed.

 _"Incredible, the power of the Demon, it was two years since she used her true_ _ **Magic**_ _, and yet it is powerful as it was before...?!"_ Freed thought while being engulfed by Mirajane´s attack, which then reverted him back to his original form, sending him then to the ground defeated.

 **(End playing What you can See in their Eyes here)**

With incredible force, Freed landed on the ground as it created a created, with Mira then slowly flied towards him, then when she was in frotn of him, she raised her fist, ready to punch him.

Freed closed his eyes while preparing for the punch, which Mira then sent the punch towards his face, but stopped once a image of her dead sister Lisanna appaered, as her sweet voice said "Mira-nee!"

Mirajane stopped the punch, as it was a few inches away from The Green Haired Swordsman´s face. "Why... didn't you strike me...?" Freed said confused and Mirajane returned to her original form.

"When Lisanna died, I was still smiling. This battle is meaningless, meaningless enough to make you think is pointless too. We are friends, belonging in the same guild as we smile together, laugh together, walk together." Mirajane said.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be forgiving me, I harmed your brother, as well your friends, I insulted them, mocked them, I even threated to kill them all, even your brother..." Freed said as he shake with shame for being defeated. "And besides, there is only one ally that I need, and that Laxus-sama!" Freed said. "And what signs of comraderies has Laxus shown you?" Mira asked, silencing Freed.

During the latest time with his boss Laxus, the Blonde Haired **Lightning Dragon Slayer** showed no thoughts for his him, Evergreen or Bickslow, as he was fine with the rest of guild killed as well threated to kill Freed when he questioned Laxus´ command.

Freed´s eyes soon started to fill with tears which he cried of what he realised what he has done. "Mirajane, I am sorry, I didn't mean anything of this..." Freed said while crying.

"There are times when people are lonely on their own, they become kind with time." Mira said and then reached her hand towards Freed. Freed gave a small smile and gently grabbed her hand, as Mira pulled him up from the ground.

"You have won. I quit from the battle." Freed said, making Mirajane smile.

 _ **At the same time, with Laxus in the Kardia Cathedral...**_

Laxus had his eyes shadowed after knowing the result of the Battle between Freed and Mirajane from the **Runes**.

"The Thunder God Tribe has fallen. Four particants are left, whose are Natsu, Erza, Redfox and Mystogan. You shall pay for underestiamting me, as I shall show why I am fitting to be the new Guild Master for Fairy Tail!" Laxus said with a cold expression.

 _ **At the same time, with Levy and Yukino...**_

Bisca and Levy were in the infirmary, where Makarov laid on his bed in a bad condition.

"Do you think Master will be alight?" Asked Bisca asked the Blunette. "Don't worry, Porlyuisica will sure be here to help." Levy said.

"If you want me to help you, you need to stop complaining." A voice said, making Yukino and Levy turn around to see Porlyuisca. "Porlyuisca!" Said both Fairy Tail Girls.

"Leave, I need to tend to his wounds." Porlyuisica said, which the duo understood and left the infirmary. Once they were out, the Pink Haired Healer looked at the Old Master of Fairy Tail, as images of her younger days played through her mind.

"Makarov, from the days we were young, you were truly a trouble maker, even though this day." Porlyusica said.

Before long went by, Porylusica went outside of the infirmary, facing Levy and Bisca.

"Porly-san, is there a chance Master will be alright." Bisca asked. "I wouldn't be so sure. Levy, you should go and find Natsu." Porlyuisca has her eyes shadowed. "Huh, why?" Levy asked confused. "Makarov, is knocking on Heaven´s door." Porlyusica said with teary eyes, making Levy and Bisca silent with horror and shock of Makarov´s condition.

 _ **Back with Laxus...**_

The Blonde man looked at the largest window of the Cathedral, as memories of his past where shown, thinking of the times years ago he had. He remembered the time he and his grandfather argued after Makarov banished Ivan, Laxus´ father from the Guild, for harming his fellow Guild Members. Laxus didn't accept as he threated to leave the Guild, as well even join the Guild Ivan made, Raven Tail. He then swore to become stronger than Makarov, his grandfather.

"Its seems you are still here." Mystogan said from the entrance of the Chruch. Laxus turned around to see the Mysterious Fairy Tail Mage, making him smirk as he would now have pay pack on Mystogan for fooling him.

"Well, look who came back, as ironic for one who ran away from me." Laxus said and charged his **Lightning Magic**. "Don't worry, I shall not run away this time." Mystogan said as he raised his **Magic** as well.

Their **Magic** Auras raised to the roofs of the Church. The next battle between the S-class Mages would now begin.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu and Happy...**_

Natsu ran while Happy flied at his side, when suddenly a certain Redheaded knight came into the scene.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she ran into the scene. "Erza?! I am glad you are alright." Natsu said, happy to see one of his Mates to be alright. "I saw the **Runes** of Freed telling you had beaten Evergreen, as well Lucy and Yukino did to Bickslow and Mira to Freed." Natsu said.

"Yeah, it wasn't so hard, but that is nothing compared to what we are facing now." Erza said as they then suddenly stopped and where in front of the Kardia Cathedral, where Laxus currently was inside of.

"This is it. We are now gonna face Laxus. i am hoped you prepared, as one mistake, we are finished." Erza said and then faced Natsu and Happy.

"Ready?" Erza asked. "Aye sir!" Happy said as the blue cat flied. "I am ready as hell, Erza!" Natsu said, and cracked his knuckles while his hands were coated in darkness.

Erza got a smile as she heard it from her Mate, as Natsu wouldn't run away from anything.

"I should have expected it from you." Erza said while smiling. "Alright, it´s time to taste the Dark!" Natsu said and then dashed in the the Church.

 **And that´s it for chapter 25, I hoped you enjoyed it. If you did, please review, favorite and follow. I am sorry if Natsu didn't appear so much in this one, but in the next chapter shall begin the Natsu vs Laxus fight, which I will make sure you will all enjoy. Chat you later and bye!**


	26. The Battle of the Dragons

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I am sorry for the long wait. I was finished watching Diamond is Unbreakable, I started to watch My Hero Academia, as I have now finished watched Season 2 and I am now looking forward to Season 3. I also had one day problem with coming into the Fanfiction website, but you should understand. I am now back on it and I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Before proceeding, I have something to say: For Seekers of the StarTear, I am thinking of having it as an own arc in the NOTD story, instead of which will work as a "movie," which will be decided in the future. But I shall be publishing it once I have reached 500th chapters, but if I have decided to make it an arc, I am going to have it appear on the NOTD Main Story Format, instead of an own format. (as I was about to have it to connected to NOTD, but in a different Story Format, like I "NOTD" and "NOTD: Seekers of the StarTear." I also hoped I didn't confuse you on it, and if I did, I am sorry yet again). Please review, favorite and follow once you read it.**

 **Anyway, please read and then review what you think.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking."

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 **Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Part 4: The Battle of the Dragons.**

Laxus gathered **Lightning Magic** in his right fist and he shot it towards Mystogan, who blocked it by making a **Magic Circle** with his Staves.

"Is that all you got?! Pathetic!" Laxus mocked. "I wouldn't say so." Mystogan said and then placed his staves on the ground, after which he was covered in an aura of **Magic**.

" **Skyscraper**!" Mystogan said and suddenly the ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake. "W-what the hell is going on?!" Laxus said and the ground under him suddenly exploded in a white light, then sent him flying up towards the sky. Four restraints came and tied Laxus, and then space itself got torn open, revealing the one who tore it was a scaly, draconic, frog-like demon with sharp fangs and red glowing eyes.

The blonde-haired Lightning Mage smirked as he showed his teeth through his grin. "An **Illusion Spell**? I expected more from you, Mystogan." Laxus said while mocking Mystogan, and he then used his **Lightning Magic** to make a pillar of Lightning which dispersed the **Illusion Spell** Mystogan made.

"To think that you would have noticed it." Mystogan said. "Why wouldn't I? You are simply another..." Laxus said, but the masked Fairy Tail Mage interrupted him. "Silence!" Mystogan said as he sent a **Magic Beam** from his Staff, which Laxus dodged, gathered Lightning into his next attack, but stopped when suddenly he heard someone screaming.

"LAXUS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL MAKE SURE TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Natsu said as he, Happy, and Erza went through the gates into the Church.

Mystogan grit his teeth behind his mask while Laxus smiled in amusement. "Oi, didn't you know it´s rude to interrupt people when they are in the middle of business?" Laxus said.

"Shut up! What makes you think you can prevent me from kicking your ass?!" Natsu said, as Erza then noticed Mystogan. "Mystogan? Are you fighting Laxus?!" Erza said and before Mystogan could answer, Laxus sent a lightning bolt at Mystogan´s face, much to the trio´s horror and shock.

"MYSTOGAN!" The trio of Erza, Natsu, and Happy screamed at the same time. The lightning attack burned away Mystogan´s mask and cap, disintegrating the cap and mask to dust, which then revealed his face, which Natsu, Happy, and Erza couldn't believe what they saw.

"I-impossible..." Erza said as she couldn't believe it when she saw the face of Mystogan. "It can't be you... Jellal?!" Natsu said as he and the rest saw his face, which had the same dark green eyes, blue hair, face structure, and even face tattoo which was on the same spot and color on his face.

"Impossible, I thought Natsu kicked his ass way intto the ocean?! Happy said. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Screamed Natsu, demanding for answers from the mage who resembled the man causing immense pain and suffering for one of his mates, both for herself and her friends from the past and present. Once Natsu completed that sentence, images from his Tower of Heaven mission flashed before his eyes.

Mystogan sighed as he then looked at the trio with a weak smile. "Sorry, it seems you have discovered my identity, as I shall now make my leave." Mystogan said and then teleported himself with his **Magic**. "Wait, Mystogan!" Erza said, which fell deaf on his ears.

Laxus had a grin and he put his hands on his hips and then started to laugh. "To think he would run! I wanted to have more of a fight with him! Hell, even I wasn't that surprised from knowing his true identify." Laxus said. "True identity? What are you talking about?" Erza said. "Who cares, since you are not going to be able to leave this place alive?!" Laxus said then prepared to strike with another bolt of Lightning, which then Happy grabbed Natsu´s back while Erza **Re-quipped** into one of her armors.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Number One Instrumental Official Here)**

" **Re-Quip: Lightning Empress Armor**!" Erza said and was **Re-equipped** into her **Lightning Empress Armor** , and then she pointed her spear at Laxus.

"Laxus, stop this madness and cease the Thunder Palace, before things become even worse for you." Erza said while pointing her spear at him. "Sure, as long as old Gramps resigns and gives the position of Guild Master to me, Laxus Dreyar!" Laxus said and then laughed. "I will not be led by you, Laxus!" Natsu said. "Face reality like a man, Natsu Dragyama. I have beaten you time after time in the past. This will be no different!" Laxus said and then pointed at Erza. "That goes for you as well, Scarlet! Accept me as the Guild Master or see me as the man who took your life!" Laxus said. "I would rather die than serve you. You aren't fit to become the new Master of Fairy Tail!" Erza said, and Laxus' eyes were shadowed. "I see. Then I shall sure to fulfill your wish and kill you right here and now!" Laxus said and was engulfed in **Lightning Magic**. "It doesn't mean I will die here, as for the sake of Fairy Tail, friends, loved ones, and the City of Magnolia, I shall be sure to give you to the punishment which are upon you." Erza said. "SHUT UP! Come at me, the both of you!" Laxus said.

 **(End Playing Number One Instrumental Official Here)**

 **(Play Bleach Ost Power to Strive Here)**

"Then prepare yourself, Villain!" Erza said as she charged towards Laxus, and Natsu had Happy grab him as the Blue Cat flew towards the Lightning Mage while carrying Natsu, who had his fist covered in darkness. " **Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said and then punched Laxus in the face. "I'm not done yet. **Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said while kicking Laxus in the face with his darkness covered foot. "Take this! **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said and then sent a massive stream of darkness at Laxus, which engulfed the lightning mage. Before Natsu and Erza could realize it, Laxus blasted it away with his lightning, dispelling the darkness Natsu sent at him.

"Did you think that would defeat me, you fucking bastard?!" Laxus shouted. "Don't forget that I am fighting you as well!" Erza said and sent a beam of lightning at Laxus, who simply smirked in response.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Scarlet!" Laxus said as he made a shield of lightning, which blocked the attack. Laxus then used the enhanced speed of his **Lightning Magic** to appear in front of the red-haired Knight, wherehe then grabbed her by the throat, after which he smashed her on the ground, with the ground shattered under her.

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed. "Have you forgotten that my **Lightning Empress Armor** makes me immune to Lightning, Laxus?" Erza said. "Well, I am gonna make sure you don't wear it then." Laxus said as he then was about to remove the chest piece from her armor, but Natsu ran towards him into a blind rage and then kicked him in the face with a darkness-enhanced kick.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Natsu in rage. "You alright Erza? Sorry I didn't come earlier." Natsu said. "Don't worry Natsu, I am alright." Erza said as Laxus came from the wall Natsu kicked him into, with minor injuries. "Pathetic Natsu. You've never beaten me at all in the past, what makes you think a pathetic weakling like you can defeat me?!" Laxus said.

"Because of that, I have gotten stronger than before, Laxus, and I shall make sure you pay for your sins." Natsu said. "As if I am gonna be beaten by a piece of shit like you!" Laxus said as he then engulfed himself in lightning, and sent a fist of lightning at him, which Natsu counted it with his Darkness-spiraling fist. " **Abyss Dragon´s Vortex Strike**!"

The Spiraling Darkness struck the Lightning Beam, as darkness and lightning was scattered across the room, after which Natsu jumped into the air and then gathered darkness in his hands.

" **With the Darkness on the left hand, and the darkness of the right hand. When you combine the darkness together...** " Natsu said and the darkness formed a massive sphere of darkness, surrounded by twirling smoke around it. " **Abyss Dragon´s Eclipsing Shade**!" Natsu said and threw the massive sphere at Laxus, who grinned and sent a lightning bolt at it, which then caused an explosion of darkness and lightning.

"Did you honestly think that would work?! Pathetic!" Laxus said and Erza appeared in front of him with her Lightning Enchanted Speed, she had her spear at close range at Laxus´ chest.

"Did you forget about me already?! **Lightning Blast**!" Erza said and sent a massive blast of Lightning at Laxus. The attack made a large hole in wall of the Chruch, big enough to have an elephant fit through.

The lightning calmed down, which showed Laxus from the smoke completely unscratched. "Impossible..." Erza said horrified, but before she could react, Laxus punched Erza in the face with his lightning imbued fist, which sent her towards a wall and then returned to her normal armor. "ERZA!" Screamed Natsu and Happy at the same time, as Laxus was about to charge a bolt of lightning at Erza, which the Redhead then quickly got up and **Re-Quipped** into another one of her **Armors**. "Natsu! Happy! Stay back!" Erza said and then got into herself covered into a white light. " **Re-quip: Frost Empress Armor**!" Erza said as the white light then disintegrated, revealing her next armor.

Erza was now wearing a blue, short, mid-thigh length skirt, blue, mid-thigh length, heeled boots, arm length blue gloves, and has her hair in pig tails, tied by blue, snow flake hair pins. On her forearms, shoulders, legs, and chest are white plates of armor, the armor on the forearms and legs was snow flake decorations, the chest was a large, blue cross and on her shoulder-pads there was two, white spikes on each of the shoulder-pads. In her hands, she carried two blue hand-fans of steel, both had white fur on the top, spiked blades over the furred top and carried one fan in one hand each.

" **Ice Queen Ground**!" Erza said and she waved her fan on the ground, which froze the ground, which trapped and froze Laxus below his head. "My **Ice Empress Armor** allows me to create, control, fight, plus allows me to freeze at incredible speed as well as the ice itself is strong." Erza said. Erza, Natsu and Happy noticed the Ice that froze Laxus started to break. "But with enough strength and power, and if the user has **Fire-Based Magic** , it will be harder to keep." Erza said and prepared for more Ice attacks with her fans, which Natsu then interrupted her.

"Don't take all the credit, Erza, because I won't allow Laxus to break free!" Natsu said and Happy then flew towards Laxus with his crossed in a x-formation, as darkness was gathered in his arms. " **Abyss Dragon´s Void Pillar**!" As Natsu released his arms, which created a pillar of darkness and was sent towards the frozen Laxus, who used his lightning to break free, much to Natsu and Erza´s shock as he sent his lightning towards the darkness pillar, which obliterated the pillar of darkness.

"As if I am going to be taken down by your pathetic techniques!" Laxus said as then gathered lightning his hands.

Natsu and Erza grit their teeth as Erza jumped away while Natsu had Happy fly him higher to the roof. The Red-Haired beauty crossed her arms with her fans in a x-formation as then ice balls with spikes appeared around her. " **Freezing Ice Spheres**!" Erza said as she sent the spiked ice balls at Laxus. Natsu then used his **Dark Make** to create a Rocket Launcher of darkness. " **Dark Make: Black Rocket Launcher**!" Natsu said as he then sent the rockets towards Laxus. The rockets of darkness and the spiked ice balls went towards Laxus, who grinned.

"Quit screwing with me!" Laxus said as he sent lightning towards the Ice Balls and the Rockets, obliterating them as the lightning beams each hit Erza and Natsu, which sent them towards the walls.

Erza and Natsu were sent flying towards the wall as they fell down, as Natsu and Happy were sent a wall, while Erza were sent to a wall at the opposite side. The Red-Haired Woman fell down to the ground and then turned back into her regular **Armor** and before Erza knew it, Laxus was in front of her.

Laxus has a twisted grin has he held his hand in front of the Red-Haired Knight, as Laxus then prepared to use his Lightning to electrocute her.

 **(End Playing Power to Strive Here)**

"ERZA!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs as his Mate was about to be harmed in front of his very eyes. The Knight screamed in pain as the lightning was sent through her body. "STOP!" Natsu said, while running with Happy flying by his side, and gathered darkness in his hands, but before he could reach towards him, Laxus sent a lightning beam with his other hand.

The Lightning Beam struck Natsu and Happy, as the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** and the Blue Furred cat were electrocuted with lightning flowing through their bodies.

They fell on the ground, which Erza looked with horror and terror. "Learn your place, Natsu, you cannot defeat me. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME, I, LAXUS DREYAR, AM THE NEW GUILD MASTER OF FAIRY TAIL! THE STRONGEST GUILD IN THE WORLD!" Laxus roared, as his shout was echoed through the church.

 _ **At the same time, with Lucy and Yukino...**_

Lucy and Yukino ran on the road, as the duo of Celestial Spirit Mages was hoping to see Warren. "Dammit, it´s like trying to find a needle in a haystack here." Lucy said, as then suddenly: "LUCY-SAMA! I SEE WARREN-SAMA!" Yukino screamed once she noticed Warren, much to Lucy´s relief.

They duo ran towards Warren Rocko, who was a man with short black hair, black eyes, and thick and long lips. He wore a red and orange jacket, white pants, a black belt with a golden, round belt buckle, and black boots tucked inside his white pants.

"Lucy? Yukino?" Warren said, as he saw the duo of Fairy Tail girls coming towards him. "Listen Warren, because we have strategy to evacuate Magnolia and stop the Thunder Palace!" Lucy said and then went through to the plan.

 _ **At the same time, with Levy...**_

The Bluenette ran towards the Kardia Church where she saw explosions coming from, which she ran faster than she did before. She was eventually in front the gates of the Kardia Cathedral, as saw it open and went in, as she then witnessed Laxus standing over Erza while Natsu and Happy were away from, panting out their breaths.

"LAXUS! NATSU! ERZA! HAPPY!" Levy screamed. "Levy?!" Natsu and Happy said at the same time, as Erza looked at Levy who came in surprise while Laxus looking at her in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here?" Laxus asked irritably. "Laxus, please stop this madness! It will lead to no good!" Levy said, as Laxus was simply annoyed. "Don't screw with me, you rat! As if I am gonna stop and why the hell have you come here anyway?!" An annoyed Laxus said. "Because... Master... is..." Levy said as rails of tears from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "MASTER IS KNOCKING ON HEAVEN`S DOOR! HE IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH!" Levy screamed at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone, even Laxus in the church. A silence of horror spread across the Church to the people that were inside it.

"No way... gramps is..." Natsu said in horror. "The Master is...?" Happy said horrified. "Master Makarov..." Erza said with horror in her voice, as one of the men she respected the most was on the verge of death.

Laxus had a wicked and twisted grin slowly appearing on his face. "Wonderful... truly wonderful! The Old Man is dying, which shows that the old Era is over, and a New Era is here!" Laxus said. "The Era of Fairy Tail becoming Fiore's, no Earthland´s greatest Guild in history!" Lazus said with excitement as lightning gathered around him.

"You hear this, Void Knight?! I have won, as the Old Manis dying and you will not be able to survive without me!" Laxus said. "You´re wrong, Laxus. You cannot survive with Fairy Tail. For years you have been working to make sure you can become stronger than anyone, as you had Fairy Tail make you stronger and raise your reputation. Without it, you are simply nothing." Erza said, making Laxus grit his teeth in rage. "SILENCE!" Screamed Laxus in rage, as then suddenly a voice was heard by everyone.

"Everyone, listen up! This is Warren Rocko Speaking!" The voice that belonged to Warren said. _"They found Warren?_ " Erza thought and was then filled with relief.

At the same time in another part of Magnolia Town, Warren had his index and middle fingers on his forehead, using his **Telepathy** to tell everyone of the plan.

"Listen here, I have a message to tell all of you about, Fairy Tail members and citizens. The citizens must evacuate, as Laxus is using the Thunder Palace to reduce Magnolia to dust. Don't worry, we met up with Mira, Elfman, and Freed, who has left Laxus´s side and has used to his Runes to create a safe and stable pathway for the citizens to the citizens to escape." Warren said, recalling him, Lucy, and Yukino meeting up with Mira, Freed, and Elfman earlier. "But before we move on, there is more." Warren said through his **Telepathy**.

"According to Lucy and Yukino, there is a plan to take down the Thunder Palace, which since we cannot attack one at a time, we will be electrocuted and harmed. So here´s the plan: We will attack all the Thunder Palace Lacrima at once, one for us each. If a single attacker strikes many at once, and if the attacker isn't strong enough, which would cause eventual death. So please follow the plan and make sure to save Magnolia and Fairy Tail from destruction!" Warren said through his **Telepathy**.

"Lucy-sama, I don't want to sound negative and pessimistic, but do you think the others will do it?" Asked Yukino to her fellow Guild Member and Celesital Spirit Mage. "Don't worry, because we are Fairy Tail, and we won't ever abandon our comrades." Lucy said with a grin.

Yukino looked at Lucy, after which she remembered that Natsu said earlier that he didn't want to strike one of the Lacrimas, but Lucy had a point. Yukino was a member of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail members don't surrender. "But don't do it. I don't wanna insult your strength, but I won't let you do it, no matter what. As I said before, we won't abandon our comrades, and we won't let anyone get hurt." Lucy said with determination as she held her hands on Yukino´s shoulder.

The White Haired Celestial Spirit Mage had her eyes shadowed as she then: "I understand, Lucy-sama." Yukino said, making the Blonde smile. "But I am going to make sure to show my strength, as I don't want any loved ones be lost again!" Yukino said as an image of her older sister appeared before her eyes, before that fateful day.

Back inside the Church, Laxus had heard what Warren had said, as well as that Freed was aiding his enemies.

"Damn you, Freed, you and the rest shall pay for betraying me!" Laxus said in rage as he gathered light in between his hands, much to Erza and Levy´s Horror.

"No way..." Erza said in horror. "Laxus... you are going to use **Fairy Law** , one of the **Three Great Fairy Magics**?!" Levy screamed in horror. " **Fairy Law**?!" Natsu said with shock. Before he and Happy left to train for two years, he and Levy read some books about **Magic Spells** , as some of them being the **Three Great Fairy Magics** , one of them being **Fairy Law** , a **Magic** dedicated to erase the user´s foes with incredible power, so powerful that only a few people could use it.

"LAXUS, STOP!" Erza said, but it was in vain. "I shall not... be defeated... because I am the mightiest Guild Master of the Mightiest Guild... Fairy Tail!" Laxus said the ball of light became stronger and stronger, until it then shrunk to a golf ball´s size as Laxus clasped his hands into a praying formation.

"Erase my Enemies... **Fairy Law**!" Laxus said as then a massive pillar of light came and engulfed Laxus, as it could be seen from the entirety of Magnolia and even from miles away.

Cirord, who was on his way to the city of Magnolia where the Fairy Tail Guild was located, saw the pillar of light. "Well, it seems I don't need to be asking directions I see." Cirord said as he then walked towards Magnolia, where the Light Pillar came from.

Back in the Kardia Church, Laxus was engulfing in light as a powerful aura emitted from his body.

"DIE, YOU PATHETIC PIECES OF SHIT!" Laxus roared as the pillar of light grew bigger and bigger, as its light began to cover the rest of the city of Magnolia.

Natsu´s, Happy´s, Levy´s, and Erza´s eyes were filled with horror and terror as the light blinded everything, but then, once it cleared...

...nothing happened...

No one in the Church or even everywhere in the rest of the city of Magnolia was struck by Laxus´s attack, as everyone was completely unaffected.

Once again, silence spread across the inside of the Church. Levy took the chance to go to Natsu, Erza, and Happy, coming to their aid. "Natsu, Erza, Happy! Are you alright?!" Levy asked her Fellow Fairy Tail Mages. "We are fine, we just got some bruises." Natsu said, which he then gave Levy a smile.

Laxus then started to shake and grit his teeth in rage. "What the fuck... IS GOING ON?! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE NOT FUCKING DEAD?!" Screamed Laxus as his roar echoed through the church.

"Because that is the Nature of **Fairy Law** , Laxus-sama." Freed said as he was the entrance to the Church. "FREED?!" Natsu and Erza said at the same time. " **Fairy Law** is a **Spell** that harms the enemies of the user, which is decided by the heart, as you cannot lie to it. In other words, you were trying to harm your comrades." Freed said.

Laxus stood still as the words of his green-haired right-hand man had told him. _"Those weaklings... who were part of the Fairy Tail Guild... dragging our reputation into the dirt..."_ Laxus thought as images of the Fairy Tail Members, current and former appeared in his head. "...ARE MY COMRADES?!" Laxus mentally roared, as his face raised to the sky upwards, and then unleashed his lightning, this time turning his shirt to dust, which made him bare-chested, showing his black tattoo on his back and a black Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the left abdomen, which was surrounded by the tattoo.

His eyes glowed golden, gained sharp fangs, dragon scales appeared on his forearms and lightning came out of his mouth and eyes.

"I shall make sure to show you... that the strongest... ARE MY TRUE COMRADES!" Laxus roared while turning to Natsu, Levy, Erza and Happy, as he then sent gathered Lightning in his mouth and then attacked.

" **Lightning Dragon´s Roar**!" Laxus said and sent a massive stream of lightning, as the Lightning Roar went towards the Four Fairy Tail Mages, which they could barely escape before suddenly, a figure jumped in.

" **Iron Dragon´s Grand Shield**!" The figure said while crossing his arms in an x-formation, as then a large, circular shield of iron appeared, which was big enough to cover Natsu, Happy, Levy, Erza, and the figure, as the lightning struck the shield and was sent in different directions across the church, away from the people behind the shield.

The Lightning hit various parts of the church, breaking and destroying various parts of it, as it then calmed down, as well the people in it. "What... the fucking hell...?" Laxus said.

"Gihi, seriously, I have finally found you and yet I am here to protect you and your Mates here?" The figure said behind the shield, which he then undid, showing it to be Gajeel. "You really need to be on your guard, Void Knight." The **Iron Dragon Slayer** said, which Gajeel then turned to Freed. "Yo, Green-Hair. Take Void Knight, Blue Cat, and his chicks and get the hell out of here. I shall take care of this punk, as I have some business with him." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel-kun..." Levy said. "Don't be foolish, I can still..." Erza said, but was stopped by Natsu as he put a hand in front of his Scarlet-Haired Mate. "Natsu..." Erza said. "Erza, as your mate, take Levy and Happy, and then run. I´ll stay here with Gajeel and fight alongside him." Natsu said with a serious voice and had his eyes shadowed as he walked towards Gajeel and stood alongside him, preparing to fight Laxus, The **Lightning Dragon Slayer**.

Erza got a small smile, as she knew she needed to take care of Levy, her friend, fellow Guildmate, and fellow Mate of Natsu, which she promised to be the Mate that Natsu wanted her to be.

"I see. Levy, Happy let´s leave it to them." Erza said. "I understand." Levy said. "I know Natsu won't be defeated, as Natsu is stronger than we can think." The Blue-Furred Cat said and looked at his friend he knew since his birth.

Before any more time could pass, Erza, Happy, and Levy ran towards Freed, as they then left, as Freed looked at Laxus, as he was no longer the man he looked up to and admired, before he went with the rest.

"You should have stopped them from leaving, but you left them out of your reach." Natsu said. "No matter, as long as I am here, as long I stand, you haven't won the Battle... I SHALL MAKE SURE TO BANISH YOU FROM THE GUILD BY KILLING YOU TWO!" Laxus roared.

"Yo, Void Knight, I didn't ask for your help. Get lost, I am fighting him." Gajeel said. "Screw you, I am here, as I usually don't want people like you aiding me to defeat my enemies, but since we are about to face Laxus." Natsu said as he and Gajeel looked at Laxus who was engulfed in an aura of yellow lightning.

"Tsh, I don't wanna complain with ya, but I will let it slide this time, but then later, once we have defeated him, I want to ask ya a favor later on, Void Knight." Gajeel said as he got into fighting position, and Natsu got into fighting position as well. "Whatever the favor is, I shall make sure to do it, as long as we can defeat Laxus." Natsu said. "For underestimating the new Guild Master, as punishment, I shall kill you two." Laxus said with a cold voice as he then charged towards the two **Dragon Slayers**.

The Final fight of the Battle for Fairy Tail had now begun!

 _ **At the same time, with Levy, Freed, Erza and Happy...**_

Levy, Freed, Erza and Happy were making their way across the street, as they had Freed lead the way. Once they left the Church, Freed had told them that they would meet up with Yukino, Lucy, Mira, and Warren, as they would make sure to start the counterattack.

Eventually, they met with Lucy, Yukino, Elfman, Mira, and Warren, where they immediately gathered together. "Lucy, Yukino, Elfman, Mira, I am glad you are alright." Levy said. "I don't wanna sound pessimistic and rude, but we have other things to worry about." Mira said. "I agree, we need to make sure to strike against the Thunder Palace all at once, each one for each of us." Freed said. "Alright, then let´s do it!" Elfman said.

Yukino had her eyes shadowed, which Lucy noticed immediately. "Yukino, don't worry, I know you want to help us, but we don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said, which Yukino looked at her with her brown eyes. "It´s alright, Lucy-sama, I completely understand." Yukino said, as Lucy responded with a happy smile. "Alright, then let's do it!" Lucy said, as the others agree.

Erza **Re-Quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , summoning her swords, and while she did it, the others started to attack the **Lacrimas**. Mirajane in her **Satan Soul** Form fired a darkness beam, Elfman in his **Beast Soul** Form threw a large boulder, Lucy used her whip, Freed sent **Runes** to attack, Levy used **Solid Script: Bullet** and sent it a the **Thunder Palace Lacrima** , as well the rest of the guild sent their attacks. Erza eventually managed to summon 200 swords and then sent them towards the **Lacrimas** , as Erza had numerous Lightning bolts strike at her.

Yukino watched the others attack, as they were then struck by lightning, experiencing both damage and pain, right before her very eyes. Even Erza, was struck by multiple lightning bolts, as she was electrocuted many times.

In Yukino´s mind, it flashed towards the day her village was attacked, as people were killed while the children, including her sister, Sorano, was kidnapped, as it was pure luck she had managed to escape.

Yukino gripped her fist, as she couldn't stand seeing the people she knew and had happy times with, be hurt before her very eyes.

Yukino then took out of her **Keys** , as she used them to summon Pisces, and then ordered them to attack one of the Lacrimas. "Yukino... are you...?!" Lucy said in horror as then the Giant Pair of Fishes struck one of the Lacrimas, sending them directly to Yukino, electrocuting her with lightning.

Yukino screamed in pain as then before long, she was left unconscious, as she was covered with black scorch marks and smoking. "YUKINO!" Lucy screamed in horror, as she passed out as well.

 _ **Back at the Kardia Cathedral...**_

Inside the hallway of the Cathedral, they noticed that the Thunder Palace had been completely obliterated. "Damn them, don't they ever know when to surrender?!" Laxus said in rage. "It´s over Laxus. You have no cards left, do yourself a favor and stop this madness." Natsu said. "As if I am going to surrender. I AM THE NEW GUILD MASTER!" Laxus said and then attacked the duo of Dragon Slayers.

"Let's go, Void Knight." Gajeel said. "I heard ya Gajeel." Natsu said. "Boss, remember that from earlier that since your battle with Jellal, you are only able to have one attack with each of your **Satan Souls**." Nayoru said within Natsu´s head mentally. Nayoru had earlier told Natsu he was only able to use one attack from his each **Take Over: Satan Soul** Forms, since Natsu´s battle with Jellal, while he was charging with Happy towards Laxus, before he and Natsu had met Erza.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Heat of the Battle here)**

"Here we go!" Natsu said as he and Gajeel rushed towards the **Lightning Dragon Slayer**. " **Iron Dragon´s Club**!" Gajeel said as he transformed his arm into an iron club and sent a punch at Laxus, who blocked the attack with his bare hands. Laxus grinned as before Gajeel or Natsu could react, Laxus then smashed Gajeel on the floor, shattering it.

"GAJEEL! LAXUS, YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu said and then jumped into the air, as he then created ten swords of darkness behind him. " **Dark Make: Sword Assault**!" Natsu said and then sent the ten swords of Darkness at Laxus, who blocked it with a stream of lightning. "Useless! **Lightning Dragon´s Thunder Arrow**!" Laxus said while creating an arrow-shaped lightning bolt at Natsu, who managed to dodge it at the last second, as the attack struck the wall behind him, creating a perfect shaped hole.

Natsu landed on the ground as he then created two javelins of darkness with his **Molding Magic**. " **Dark Make: Javelins**!" Natsu said and sent them towards Laxus, who grabbed them with his bare hands and broke them. "Pathetic..." Laxus said while his eyes were shadowed.

"Don't forget about me, fuckhead!" Gajeel said and then turned his arm into a spearhead and fired multiple spears of iron. " **Iron Dragon´s Lance: Demon Logs**!" Gajeel said as the iron spears were sent towards Laxus. The Blonde **Dragon Slayer** simply swung his arm, breaking every spear that came to him. "Pathetic...!" Laxus said while the pieces of iron fell down the floor.

Natsu then breathed darkness inside of him, as Gajeel did the same as then they launched simultaneous attacks.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!

" **Iron Dragon´s Roar**!"

Natsu fired a massive stream of black smoke while Gajeel fired a massive tornado of air that contained sharp, dispersed metal shards.

Laxus simply stood there, as his eyes were shadowed and has had a growing aura of lightning. "PATHETIC!" Screamed Laxus as he then sent lightning from his arms, each for Natsu and Gajeel, sending them both to the walls.

 **(End Playing Heat of the Battle Here)**

 **(Play Bleach Ost on the Principle of Defeat Here)**

"The Guild hall was thrashed around by you, a weakling, Redfox?! Don't fuck with me! To think that the Guild would be defeated by a pathetic fool like you!" Laxus said to Gajeel, who slowly got up. "And you, Natsu, left the Guild two years ago, after Lisanna´s death to become stronger, yet you haven't changed a bit since you returned." Laxus said as Natsu grit his teeth once Laxus mentioned the name of Lisanna.

"But do you wanna know why Lisanna died two years ago? It was because of Elfman! It was his fault she died years ago, as he was too weak to control the Beast! If he wasn't weak, Lisanna wouldn't have died!" Laxus said, walking closer to Natsu. "And there´s more. You, like the rest were pathetically weak. If you weren't, your loved ones wouldn't have died, and this wouldn't have happened." Laxus said and kicked Natsu in the stomach.

"You are a disappointment, Natsu! I expected more from you, hell I would have even respected you, allowed to join the New Fairy Tail, hell even to the Thunder God Tribe due to your strength." Laxus said and then pointed his finger at Natsu, preparing to shoot it at the Pink Haired Man´s forehead. "But instead you will be joining Lisanna, on the other side. You have been a pain in the ass to me since you joined the guild, and now I finally no longer have to deal with you." Laxus said as the ball of lightning was shaped in his index finger.

 **(End Playing On the Principle of Defeat here)**

"Goodbye, Natsu Dragyama." Laxus said, preparing to fire the lightning attack at Natsu´s forehead at point-blank range, but before he could fire it, Gajeel appeared behind him and punched him in the head.

Laxus was sent to the ground, as Gajeel then tried to land another attack on him, but it was in vain as Laxus grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground. "It seems I need to make sure to teach you your place, IN HELL!" Laxus said while pinning him, as he gathered lightning in his fist, but before he could strike, black smoke appeared as then Natsu transformed into one of his **Take Over Souls**.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul: Lullaby**!" Natsu said, rushing towards him and kicked him with a kick coated in darkness and red music tones. " **Satanic Abyss Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said while kicking Laxus, which sent Laxus towards the wall while breaking his ribs.

Once Natsu performed the attack, Natsu went back to his normal form and then transformed into another **Satan Soul**.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul: Deliora**!" Natsu said and then gathered dark energy in his mouth. " **Death Moon Vortex**!" Natsu said and then sent a beam of dark energy at Laxus, hitting him dead on.

Gajeel recognized the form Natsu currently had. _"That Form... is the same form Void Knight used to defeat me in the Guild War..."_ Gajeel thought, as Laxus then got out of the wall. Natsu transformed into his normal self, as he panted heavily and painfully.

 _"Dammit, Nayoru was right, once I used one attack, I was going to transform back into my normal form."_ Natsu said inside his head, recalling from earlier and then he noticed Laxus struggling with his injuries Natsu had struck him with. _"But I managed to strike some major injuries into him with each attack from my_ _ **Satan Souls**_ _. But knowing since it´s Laxus, he wont be taken down by something like this."_ Thought Natsu and then gripped the handle of the **Kuroryuken** sword he had on his back. _"Since I recently started to train to know it better, I need to be careful when I use the Dragon Slaying Sword, as I don't want to cause any unnecessary damage. But I will make sure to have the training I had recently with the_ _ **Kuroryuken**_ _be worth it."_ Natsu thought, took then his sword out and pointed it at Laxus. "Prepare yourself, Laxus, I shall finish this here and now! It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said.

The Battle to declare the future of Fairy Tail will be decided!

At the same time, Cirord was looking at the city of Magnolia from a cliff, as he had a twisted grin on his face. "Honestly, I never thought I would have a better chance to raise my reputation this fast." Cirord said and then walked towards the city. "I shall make sure not to have this opportunity slip by." Cirord said while walking.

 **And that´s it for chapter 26, if you liked it, please review, follow and favorite, it would be awesome. Before any of you write in the reviews that I killed off Yukino, no, she isn't dead, she will survive, I just didn't want to make her useless that´s all, so stop worrying and don't complain.**

 **I took the opportunity to add an own armor of mine to Erza, The Ice Empress Armor, which I hope you loved, and I would like to thank altajir95 for praising me for the armor I showed to him before I added the armor this chapter.**

 **I will finish the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc in the next chapter, but before I update the next chapter of Natsu of the Darkness, I shall publish White Fairy with 4-6 chapters. Once I have published White Fairy, I shall update on Our Demons Unleashed, speaking of which, Cana has won the poll of joining the Harem in Our Demons Unleashed, as I will make a new poll of who will join the harem next in Our Demons Unleashed. But for now, I shall be leaving. See you next time!**


	27. Our Feelings

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review, follow and favorite. I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long, I have been working on Our Demons Unleashed and some spells for The Oracion Seis in the Nirvana Arc. This chapter shall be the last for the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, and it also contains a lemon and lots more.**

 **Also, please read the stories in Natsu X Mira, Urthemiel, Natsu x Mira, Natsu x Mirajane Fairy Tail heart and soul, by 25NaMi, as well follow it, it´s very awesome. :)**

 **Before we go on, I need answer some reviews from the previous chapters.**

 **Asura9772: Yeah, Natsu could only use one spell from each of his Satan Souls since he used most of it in his battle against Jellal. But in time, he will be able to use more Satan Soul Spells in the future, as he regains his Magic Power.**

 **Guest: Well, Natsu seems not to be interacting that much with his Mates now, but he will do it more in the future.**

 **Foxykid: I am glad you love the story and the pairings Natsu has. I will continue with the story and I won't stop no matter what. I might have other stories, but I will work on this one the most, as I have many plans for it.**

 **altajir95: Thank you for reading and reviewing, as well giving me ideas and have not stop on my story. You made go on further with the story and I grateful for the ideas you gave me.**

 **25NaMi: I am glad you liked it, as well I could help you with your story END Master of Fairy Tail. For other readers and authors, read his stories.**

 **Wolfay: Thanks and don't worry, I will keep on the story.**

 **But for now, let's move on with the chapter shall we?**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking."

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 27: Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Final: Our Feelings.**

 **(Play Bleach Ost Treachery Here)**

Natsu charged towards Laxus, as his held his katana which was coated in black smoke, which he then slashed his katana and sent a wave of darkness at Laxus.

" **Abyss Blade: Crescent Blade**!" Natsu sent the slash attack, which Laxus managed to repel it with a lightning covered hand. The blade of darkness disintegrated and Gajeel then appeared in front of him. "Don't forget about me, you piece of lightning shit!" Gajeel said and then kicked Laxus in the face, which did little damage to his face. "Quit screwing with me! **Lightning Dragon´s Roar**!" Laxus said and then sent a lightning roar, which Gajeel managed to dodge in time, but Laxus managed to punch Gajeel in the stomach, which forcibly sent Gajeel flying into the wall.

Before Laxus could do perform any further attacks, Gajeel got off the wall and rushed towards the Lightning Mage, as Natsu did as well. Natsu had his sword covered in darkness while Gajeel had his hand transformed into iron.

But Laxus engulfed himself in lightning, as he then charged an immense amount of **Lightning Magic**.

" **Lightning Dragon´s Thunder Tidal**!" Laxus said as he released a giant wave of electricity from his body that extended in all directions. The attack electrocuted Gajeel and Natsu, inflicting upon them incredible amounts of pain and damage.

They fell on the ground, but they managed to land on their feet as Laxus then raised his hand in the air while having it charged with lightning, which Natsu then has his black katana pulled back and then prepared another attack.

" **Abyss Blade: Death Soul**!" Natsu said and sent a wave of darkness, which Laxus managed to dispel the Spell with his **Lightning Magic** , as bits of the attack hit and break walls, floors, and roofs around the Lightning Mage.

Natsu then appeared in front of him where his attack was, his sword raised and ready to strike Laxus. _"He used the attack as a distraction to attack me?!"_ Laxus thought and Natsu swiped down his sword, which made a wound on Laxus´ left arm and chest, as a stream of blood came from it.

Laxus grit his teeth and kicked Natsu away, who landed on the ground with his feet.

"Don't be cocky due to having landed a scratch on me, Natsu!" Laxus said and gathered lightning in his hands. Natsu responded simply by standing in battle position with his sword.

Black Smoke gathered around the blade of the katana, which Natsu then ran towards Laxus, as the Lightning Mage had an aura of lightning.

" **Lightning Dragon´s Storm Sword**!" Laxus said and made a large sword of lightning, which Natsu countered with **Kuroryuken**.

Lightning and darkness flashed across the church, which had scattered to random places of the hallways of the church.

Before long, they eventually were sent away from each other through force as Natsu and Laxus landed on the ground with their feet, making markings on the floor.

"You piece of shit... I shall make you regret you stood against me..." Laxus growled. Before Laxus could do anything, Gajeel appeared above him, as his leg where turned to Iron. "Don't forget about me, bastard! **Iron Dragon´s Talon**!" Gajeel said and then proceeded to kick Laxus, but Laxus manages to grab the leg. Gajeel´s eyes widened with shock, but he then transformed both of his arms into iron logs, and then proceeded to punch repeatedly on Laxus´s face, which did little damage. Laxus then brought Gajeel close to him and headbutted him, which sent him to a wall.

Before Natsu could react, Laxus appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him towards Gajeel. A crash of smoke appeared, which was dispersed and showed Gajeel and Natsu on the ground with great pain and injury.

Laxus gathered lightning in his fist, which he then punched in the air and then sent a large, fist shaped lightning bolt towards Natsu and Gajeel. " **Lightning Dragon´s Breakdown Fist**!" Laxus said as the lightning fist went towards the duo of Dragon Slayers. Natsu then used his **Molding Magic** to create a large, circular shield of darkness, which was as big as the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

" **Dark Make: Full Moon Shield**!" Natsu said as he held the shield as the lightning struck the shield, it flashed everywhere, as danced across the Church. Some of the lightning got through the shield, as the hit the Duo, mostly Natsu as once the attack calmed down, he took down the shield.

 **(End play Bleach ost here)**

Natsu and Gajeel panted as they stood there, but they made sure not to lose their focus on the fight. _"I need to finish this quickly, because I can never win at this rate!_ " Natsu thought. _"I have used my_ _ **Satan Soul Spells**_ _, as even the energy I collected won't be enough."_ Natsu thought and then looked with serious eyes at Laxus. "I shall finish the battle with one blow, Laxus!" Natsu said.

The **Lightning Dragon Slayer** grit his teeth in rage, not believing the words Natsu had spoken.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Laxus roared and then created a halberd of lightning, which he then sent towards Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu´s eyes widened in horror at the attacked moved too fast and had no no time to block it. Then, Gajeel then turned his right arm into a large iron rod, which absorbed to the lightning, but electrocuted the black haired man with severe pain and power.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu screamed. _"Did that Iron Asshole turn his arm into Iron, and became a Walking Lightning Rod, in order to absorb the lightning?!"_ Laxus thought, but then smirked at seeing Gajeel in his condition. _"No matter, that Iron Asshole is finished, and next is you, Natsu!_ " Laxus thought with a wicked smirk.

Gajeel had black scorch marks across his body, as then slowly lost consciousness and started to fall down to the ground, head first to the ground. "Gihi... what the heck is with me... and saving ya ass... three times in the same day..." Gajeel said and landed on the ground. "Please... finish him... make sure... to save everyone..." Gajeel said and then passed out on the ground.

Laxus smirked evilly as his aura of **Lightning Magic** grew stronger and stronger and was raised to the air.

"It´s over, Natsu! Black Steel has fallen, and so will you!" Laxus said with arrogance and overconfidence.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Fade to Black B13a Here)**

But then, Natsu´s black aura had risen and took the shape of a black pillar. "I won't lose. I will defeat you and I shall make sure his sacrifice won't be to vain." Natsu said.

"AS IF YOU WILL EVER WIN AGAINST ME!" Laxus roared and then his aura of lightning got larger and stronger.

 _"This is it. I will finish him, as I will gather everything I got into this one attack. I will stop you here, Laxus!_ " Natsu thought as darkness was gathered into the tip of the **Kuroryuken** blade, it glowed a blood-red, grim light.

Natsu´s body was covered in darkness as black smoke came from his body, his skin on his arms as he held the sword became black, and his eyes glowing red.

"This is my final attack, Laxus. Prepare to face judgment!" Natsu said and then raised his sword in the air, still covered by darkness energy in the shape of black smoke.

Laxus, who was covered by Lightning Energy, and was inside a massive amount of lightning, as it was as big as the Cathedral itself, growled in anger. "I SHALL SHOW YOU A JUDGMENT!" Laxus said, summoning a large amount of lightning around his left fist, bent the arm and extended it in a punching motion. " **Lightning Dragon´s Zen Whong**!" Laxus said and then created a large, Chinese Dragon of Golden Lightning, which had red eyes and enormous, lightning-emitting fangs. The attack moved in a high-speed motion towards Natsu, who still had his darkness coated sword in the air, which he then swiped it down towards Laxus.

" **Abyss Blade: Nightmare King Strike**!" Natsu said and then sent a large pillar of darkness, which went in the shape of a straight wall against the Lightning Dragon.

The attacks of lightning and darkness clashed, as it could be seen and heard from the entire city of Magnolia. Everyone, including all Guild members which included Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Ur, Mira, and many more, besides those who were unconscious, like Juvia and Yukino. Also, the citizens who were evacuated saw it.

It was a clash of power, a moment of destiny of what would become of the future of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Laxus laughed manically while Natsu grit his teeth as the attacks were pushed against each other. The Lightning Dragon was fighting the struggling pillar of darkness, as the opposing forces fought to show which was superior. And then, the pillar of darkness went further towards the Lightning Dragon and then, cleaved it in half.

"WHAT?!" Laxus shouted in shock and horror, while Natsu grinned. As the halves of the Lightning Dragon disintegrated, the darkness attack continued towards Laxus, as the **Lightning Dragon Slayer** had no time to dodge it.

 _"Impossible... I am... THE STRONGEST!"_ Laxus mentally shouted, as the Pillar of Darkness went against him, which caused a massive explosion of darkness, which was heard and seen across the city of Magnolia.

Once the darkness from the explosion disappeared, showing that almost half of the church was destroyed, as it even went far a bit on the buildings. A smoke cloud was spread and then disappeared, it showed Laxus. He had his eyes completely white, had bruises across his body, and had a massive wound on his chest, as blood out of it.

Laxus stood there speechless, until he then fell on his knees and then fell down on the ground face first.

Natsu panted as he saw Laxus defeated and then fell down on the ground on his back.

"Sorry Gramps... everyone... it seems I broke the Church..." Natsu said with a grin, as his energy left him.

Laxus Dreyar was defeated, and the Battle of Fairy Tail was now over...

At the same time, Ur was running towards the Church where Natsu and Laxus fought in.

"Wait, Ur! Where are you going?!" Gray yelled after his teacher, but couldn't do much due to his injuries. "I need to check on Natsu! I won't allow him to get him hurt!" Ur said while running, not listening to the others who were yelling to her.

As she ran, she was eventually at the Kardia Cathedral, as she went inside the damaged church, as she saw Natsu and Gajeel heavily wounded and battered, as Ur without a second thought ran towards them.

"NATSU! GAJEEL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ur asked them as she was at Natsu´s side. "Don't worry, it´s nothing." Natsu said with a smile, but then coughed up blood, much to Ur´s horror! "NATSU! We need to tend yours and Gajeel´s wounds quickly!" Ur said and then looked at Gajeel, who were still unconscious and laying on the ground. "He´s just unconscious, he will be fine," Natsu said, as then they heard other voices.

"NATSU! UR!" Erza shouted as she, Gray, Happy, and Mira ran towards them inside the Church.

"You guys!" Natsu said. "Good grief, Empty Brain, you caused some nasty damage here." Gray said and looked at the damage in the church and then eventually at the knocked out Laxus. "But we see that you have defeated Laxus," Erza said with a smile of relief on her face. "You did it Natsu!" Happy smiled and hugged Natsu´s face. "We knew you wouldn't lose, Natsu," Mira said with a warm, kind smile. "No, we did it," Natsu said and stroke Happy´s back. "We couldn't have done it if we didn't work together," Natsu said, and slowly got up, but only got halfway up due to the pain and damage. "Natsu! You shouldn't be pushing yourself!" Ur said in worry. Natsu responded with a small grin as he sat on the ground, as his shoulders supported him while Ur held him.

Natsu then noticed that Yukino wasn't there, as she was with usually with the Blonde **Celestial Spirit** Mage. "Hey Lucy, where´s Yukino?" Natsu asked her, as Lucy had her eyes shadowed. "Natsu, Yukino is..." Lucy said, but before she could answer, she was interrupted.

"Well shit. It seems I am bit late," A voice said, which made the group of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Ur, and Mira turn around to see Cirord, standing there at the entrance of the Church.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gray yelled. "Sorry, the name´s Cirord Crord, wandering Dark Mage at your service. And I was coming here in chance of joining the Fairy Tail Guild as it was going to be taken over by Laxus," Cirord said and then looked at the unconscious Laxus on the ground. "But it seems as if I came too late as that chance has slipped," Cirord said while sighing.

"It seems instead of joining the new Fairy Tail Guild, I simply have to raise my reputation by killing the Guild Mages of Fairy Tail, since you all are weak after your battle," Cirord said in a dark tone as the group listened in horror.

"Not if I stop you..." Natsu said and tried to get up, but where stopped by pain. "Natsu. You and the rest are in no condition of fighting him," Ur said and then went towards to Cirord. "I´ll handle him." Ur said while walking, which Cirord got a smirk on his face. "Ur-senseim" Gray said. "Since the battles and the Thunder Palace's Destruction, has left many in a battered or unconscious state. I am not saying this due to arrogance, but since I am the one with the least injuries, I shall fight him." Ur said and stopped once she was in front of Cirord. "Besides, I didn't do much in the fighting, and I refuse to just stand here and watch. I want to protect you all, even if it means death. But I won't die here, because I have a life to live on," Ur said. Cirord grinned at her.

"Shall we take the battle outside of Magnolia? I don't want the city to be any further damaged," Ur said with serious eyes. "Sure, I do want it to be intact as I want to destroy it myself while killing you insects," Cirord said with a dark smile, then used his **Air Make Magic** to create a platform of air to fly into the air, which Ur ran towards him.

"Erza, Mira, Gray, Happy. Take Natsu, Gajeel, and the others to recover, I shall handle him," Ur said, as they agreed, mostly Gray as he knew his Teacher wouldn't lose. Natsu smiled as he saw Ur´s fighting spirit not to have anyone to be killed or harmed.

As Ur ran, she looked at Cirord with determined and serious eyes, as she wouldn't have Cirord harm the Guild, the City, and her friends.

Time went by as Ur ran to Cirord, who was now standing on the ground, and his Air Platform gone was as well. Both of them were currently at the edge of Magnolia, as they looking at each other with intimating eyes.

"You have come at the wrong time, Crord. If I were you, I would run," Ur said and gathered **Ice Magic** in her hands. "Well, since I told you my name, I would like you hear yours," Cirord said as he grinned. "Ur, but you will wish you could forget it, as it will haunt your nightmares." Ur said as her Aura of **Ice Magic** grew larger and mightier.

"Ur, that name and appearance, why does it sound familiar to me...?" After he heard Ur´s name.

 **(Play Bleach ost Showing Off here)**

"Here I come! **Ice Make: Ice Typhoons**!" Ur said, creating small tornados with frozen, small ice shards whipping around, and then sent it to Cirord.

The Air Mage grinned, then held his hands together, and sent Air shards in shapes of crescent moons at the tornadoes. " **Air Make: Crescent Air**!" Cirord said as he sent the shards of Air at the ice typhoons, which destroyed the ice attacks and then went further to Ur, who made a shield of ice, which were made of pointed segments, that were connected to form the shield, " **Ice Make: Shield**!" Ur said and then took the Air Shards that came at her, protecting her from the Air Attack.

Cirord grinned as he then created his Air Platform to fly into the air while he then prepared his next attack. " **Air Make: Spear**!" Cirord said and then sent a spear made of Air at her, which the tip of it had the shape of a Sovnya.

Ur managed to block the attack with her shield, but before she could use her shield again, Cirord sent more spears, this time at her back. Ur managed to jump away, as the Air spears hit the shield instead. The Ice Mage then sent her next attack.

" **Ice Make: Ice Geyser**!" Ur said, freezing the ground as a tower of ice spikes came from the ground, right at Cirord. "Why are they so familiar to me, unless..." Cirord said as he suddenly got thoughts that he couldn't believe but tossed them aside as he then dodged the attacks of ice spikes.

Cirord then made his next attack, as he created a cannon of air, which was as big as a rhino. " **Air Make: Cannon**!" Cirord said, which he then fired a cannon ball of air, as Ur managed to dodge it and then exploded once it reached impact.

"I have more for ya! **Air Make: Air Claws**!" Cirord said, as his fingers were coated in swirling air and then sent the air towards Ur in the shape of blades.

As Ur managed to dodge them, the air blades cut rocks that were behind her. But Cirord didn't waste any more time as he continued to send more and more Air Blades at Ur, who created an ice sword to block them, but some of them managed to land bruises on her, much to the joy of Cirord.

"Don't worry, there´s more for ya! **Air Make: Slashing Swarm**!" Cirord said and then slashed his claws as he sent a swarm of Air Blades at Ur.

She tried to dodge or block it, but the Air Blades were too fast as it managed to give her numerous cuts across her body, shredding her clothes and made bloody wounds on her body.

Cirord laughed at her pain as he sadistically enjoyed it. "Ya like that don't ya?! Aren't so tough now aren't..." Cirord said, but before could finish, Ur sent another attack at him. " **Ice Make: Rosen Krone**!" Ur said and created spiked branches and spikes roses, which surrounded Cirord and attacked him with the thorns.

But before the thorns could touch him, Cirord swiped his hands coated in **Air Molding Magic** , and cut the thorns, as well the Spell to pieces.

 **(End playing Showing Off here)**

Cirord looked at Ur, as he finally realized who she was.

"There´s no doubt, she is definitely the one..." Cirord tought and then walked towards Ur with shadowed eyes. "It has been a long time." Cirord said with his eyes still shadowed. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ur said confused. "Since it has been a long time, I don't blame you. But I did work for Kanzaki-san back then." Cirord said and then looked at Ur with sinister eyes.

 **(Play Bleach ost Enemy Unseen here)**

Ur become shocked and silent as Cirord said the name. As if time went still, her mind got clouded in darkness. Her body turned cold as she felt all the happiness left her.

"Kanzaki...? Did you say... Kanzaki...?" Ur said with horror in her voice. Cirord had a twisted smile on his face. "Heh, so ya do remember? It has been so long, and I was only a rookie back then. I might not be his worker anymore, but back then were some good times," Cirord went closer to Ur, who still had her eyes shadowed.

Cirord both mentioned the name and was associated with the man she never wanted to remember again in her entire life. Even if she died, she still wanted to forget the name, the image, the very existence of the man she despised the most. Kanzaki.

Images from her past came to her, as screams of pain and suffering, laughter of sadism, metallic rustles of pain, and flesh pounding were heard mentally in her head.

She felt her area shattered, as if it left a vast void of darkness, and a figure with a twisted grin where looming over her.

In amusement, Cirord looked at her with a sadistic grin on his face.

"In the good old days, it was sure good times. You were a great toy for us, mostly for Kanzaki..." Cirord said, but before he could say anything further, Ur then used her **Ice Make Magic** to create a large sword of ice which she then slashed at Cirord.

Cirord barely managed to dodge the attack as he was cut in the stomach. A small cut was on his stomach, which Cirord held it tight to prevent the bleeding. "That fucking bitch..." Cirord said in pain and a low, cold voice, but before he could react, Ur appeared in from of him and stabbed him with an ice spears on the foot.

"YOU DAMN SLUT!" Yelled Cirord in pain and then used his **Air Make Magic** to create a barrage of air swords. " **Air Make: Sword Storm**!" Cirord said while sending them at Ur. As the air swords went towards Ur at great speed, Ur then created two giant swords of ice, which she held in a x-formation, which she then slashed the air swords.

Before Cirord could react, Ur then jumped towards him at great speed, which she then slashed her sword into his chest, which made Cirord scream in pain, as he felt down the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Both as an enemy of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a former associate of Kanzaki... you truly are a man who I cannot allow to live," Ur said in a low tone while looking at him with cold eyes.

 **(End playing Enemy Unseen here)**

Cirord gritted his teeth in rage as he then used his **Air Make** to fly into the air. "Don't even think about running," Ur said and then used her **Ice Make Magic** to create another weapon of ice.

As Ur made her weapon, Cirord stopped in mid-air and then created a barrage of spears made of Air, each spear big enough to pierce through an elephant.

"I shall make sure to keep you alive, because once I am done with you and the rest, I shall use you as my personal sex toy," Cirord said darkly, as he then sent the spears of air at Ur.

" **Air Make: Gust Spears**!" Cirord said as the spears of air went towards Ur, who then used her **Ice Make Magic** to create a bow made of ice, which was twice as long as a normal bow and had an arrow of ice which had a tip similar to a snowflake.

" **Ice Make: Frost Bow**!" Ur said and then sent the arrow of ice from the ice bow towards the air spear. The Air Spears and Ice Arrow clashed into each other, as it created an explosion of ice and air, which the ice arrow went through and continued towards Cirord!

Cirord had no time dodging it and it struck him, which caused an explosion which was twice as big as before, which left a large cloud of white ice.

At the same time, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Mira, and the rest of the guild members were at the guild hall where Porlyusica tended to their injuries. They carried Gajeel and the rest who were unconscious for treatment, which then they noticed the ice explosion in the sky.

"Was that Ur-sensei who did it?" Gray said, who were bandaged, as well as the rest. Natsu, who was bandaged, ran outside the guildhall. "NATSU! Where are you going?! You need to rest and recover from your injuries!" Lucy yelled, but Erza placed her hand on the shoulder of Lucy.

"Ur is our nakama. Natsu needs to see her," Erza said, which Lucy understood.

Time went by as Natsu ran to where the ice explosion was, but on his way he came across Ur, who had her eyes shadowed as she walked.

"UR!" Natsu shouted, but Ur was silent and stopped walking, her eyes still shadowed. "Ur? What´s the matter?" Natsu asked concerned. Ur then looked at Natsu, as she had a smile on her face.

"It´s alright. I took care of that guy, as things are now under control." Ur said with a smile, but Natsu saw through it and knew it was fake. He wanted to talk, but felt that Ur needed some time for herself.

"Shall we walk to the guild then?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, then let's go," Ur said as she and Natsu went back to the guild hall.

Time went by, as the guild recovered, rebuilt the city from the damages, and made sure to fix things that had happened in the battles.

"Some battle, huh?" Erza said, as she sat at a table with Lucy and Mira. "Yeah and it sure gave us a challenge," Lucy said and looked at Gajeel, who was bandaged from his and Natsu´s battle against Laxus, as it was pure luck they were able to win, even survive against him.

"It was Laxus, of course it wouldn't be easy, but I knew they would stop him," Mira said.

Lucy looked down the ground as she remembered events earlier by Natsu.

 _ **An Hour Earlier...**_

Natsu and Ur walked inside the Guild, as they saw the rest inside.

"Ur!" Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Happy said as they went to the duo. "Ur-sensei, is everything alright?" Gray asked his teacher. "Yeah, it´s nothing at all. I defeated him, that´s all." Ur said, and Natsu could see through her lie, that she might have defeated Cirord, but didn't feel alright. He didn't say anything due to the fact that he didn't want anyone, mostly Gray, to be worried. Gray might be his rival, but he was his fellow Guild Mate, and Natsu respected him.

Natsu then noticed that he didn't see Yukino anywhere. "Oh yeah that´s right, I didn't see Yukino earlier. Where is she?" Natsu asked and Natsu then looked around to see Yukino but had no sight of her.

Lucy looked away in shame as she then said with a low voice. "Yukino... she... she is in the infirmary." Lucy said. Natsu widened his eyes at that. "She... struck one of the Thunder Palace Lacrimas..." Lucy said, and before she and the rest know it, Natsu ran into the infirmary, not hearing the others calling for him.

As he was inside the infirmary, he looked in silence as he saw Yukino on one of the beds. She was bandaged on her body, arms, legs, neck, and half of her face.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. It was pure luck she was able to survive it," Porlyusica said as the Pink Haired Healer of Fairy Tail sat on a chair.

"NATSU!" Lucy said as she and the rest of the gang barged into the infirmary. They stopped once they saw Natsu watching in silence over Yukino, who was still unconscious.

"Natsu, I´m sorry. I know I should have stopped her, but instead..." Lucy said, but Natsu interrupted her. "Don't blame yourself for what happened, Lucy. No one caused it. Especially not you," Natsu said and then turned to Lucy and the rest with serious eyes. "Don't bring this upon yourself Lucy. There was no way could have caused this to Yukino," Natsu said. "Natsu..." Lucy said.

 _ **Present...**_

 _"And according to Porlyusica, Yukino will be fine, but it will take some time for her."_ Lucy thought, and then noticed Laxus was coming into the guild, who was bandaged.

At the same time, with Natsu...

Natsu, who had his most of his body in bandages, was still looking at the unconscious Yukino, as he thought of her resemblance of his late friend, Lisanna. Lucy, Erza, Happy, Mira, Gray, and Happy had left the room, and Natsu would stay there, as he wanted to be in the room for a little longer. They didn't see a reason to object and as they left, Natsu had his wounds bandaged and healed by Porlyusica.

As Natsu watched Yukino in the bed, he felt as if fate was cruel enough to let his childhood friend die once again. _"Was my training for nothing? Had I not become stronger?"_ Natsu thought, as the reason he left to train was due to Lisanna´s death. He didn't blame Lucy, or anyone else, as he knew no one would cause this to Yukino or anyone else.

"You should leave, the girl needs some rest," Porlyusica said while still sitting, which made Natsu turn around. He felt he wanted to tell Porlyusica he felt he needed to be with Yukino more, but Natsu felt Porlyusica was right and that Yukino needed some time.

"I see. I shall be leaving then," Natsu said and then left the infirmary, as he walked to the guild hall. "Natsu!" Mira said as she, Erza, and Lucy noticed him. "Hey, something happened while I was at the infirmary?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, Laxus came and went to Makarov. He definitely had him excommunicated from the Guild," Erza said. "I see. Did anyone see Ur?" Asked Natsu as he didn't see her anywhere.

"When we left you in the infirmary, Ur said she needed to do some things alone. She went to her house," Mira said. "I see. I shall be off then. I see ya later," Natsu said, which Lucy, Erza, and Mira nodded.

 _ **Sometime later, at Ur´s house...**_

The house Ur lived in was a simple, two story, wooden house with white color, dark colored lining, and a dark colored roof, which was located in the forest away from Magnolia. Inside was Ur in her room on the second floor, who was thinking of the events of today, mostly with Cirord.

Ur, who had bandages across her body, sat on her bed while wearing her black bra, black panties, red garter stocking with red lining, black sandals, and red bath robe which was opened, as she looked blankly at the floor.

Ur thought of the events that happened today, as she encountered Cirord Crord, as once she had defeated him, she went to check after him, but once she got to the place she thought he landed, he was gone.

Ur thought it was weird, as he simply disappeared just like that, as she hopes he didn't escape, and that she or her friends would meet up with Cirord in the future.

And the thoughts Ur had now, was that Cirord was a Mage who was associated with the man she never wanted to see, know, or even remember again.

Kanzaki.

The man of her past, who she hoped she would never even hear his name again in her life. Memories and mental sounds where heard as she hugged herself tighter and tighter to the point it started to bleed from her arms.

Ur noticed it and then went to grab some bandages to bandage the area she hurt herself. Once she did, she felt that the pain she did to herself was nothing compared to what she endured in the past.

Her thoughts stopped once she heard a knock on the door.

Ur went to the door immediately as she then gathered her thoughts in her mind, as she walked down the stairs, and opened the door while smiling. She saw a familiar Pink Haired Man at the door.

"Oh, hi Natsu! What brings you here?" Ur asked, as Natsu had a blush on his face and looked away. Ur was a bit confused but noticed she had her robe opened, which showed her voluptuous body and panties. Ur smirked at his reaction. "Like what you see?" Ur teased. "N-not at all," Natsu said blushing, still looking away. "Oh, I am not beautiful to you," Ur said with a pout. "N-no not at all!" Natsu said, which Ur giggled. "Don't worry, I know what you meant. Why don't you come in?" Ur said. "Sure, there´s something I want to talk with you about," Natsu said, which Ur smiled as they both went inside.

They went to the living room, which Ur and Natsu sat on a sofa. Before a minute had past, Ur went to ask Natsu. "What did you come here?" Ur asked. "It was earlier," Natsu said in a serious tone and shadowed eyes. "Back then, you had a fake smile. Something happened, didn't it?" Natsu said looking directly into Ur´s eyes. Ur then looked away onto the floor. "If you don't want to talk about it, then don't..." Natsu said, but Ur interrupted him. "No it´s fine. It´s..." Ur said, gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath.

Natsu, Gray, and the rest of the guild were her friends, and friends were supposed to be there for each other.

"Do you remember Cirord, the man we encountered?" Ur said, which Natsu answered by nodding yes. "During our battle, Cirord revealed something to me," Ur said, her eyes shadowed. Natsu listened with a serious expression on his face. "He was an associate with a man named Kanzaki," Ur said and looked at Natsu with empty eyes.

"Years ago, back when I was traveling Mage, the town I was staying at was attacked by a Dark Guild named Medusa Tongue. Kanzaki, was their Guild Master, and they attacked the city without mercy, as they intended to sell us as slaves." Ur said as she held the sheets of the couch tight.

"I, along with some other Mages, tried to fight them back, but we stood no chance. They were too powerful, and everyone except the group of Mages was killed. Beause Kanzaki had some plans for me," Ur said and started to shake.

"They kept me prisoner, as they chained me in their dungeon, where they kept other prisoners they were planning to sell as slaves. For me, I wasn't sold, as for days, weeks, even months, I was imprisoned in that dark, cold, empty cell. And for each day, I was tortured, abused and even raped." Ur said as tears came from her eyes.

"And Kanzaki, he was the worst of them for what he did to me. Treated me like a toy, a tool, and not even as a living being. In every way, he tortured and raped me, as he did it without hesitation and sympathy for me," Ur said and clutched herself harder.

"I felt bit by bit, I was torn apart, as pieces of my mind were shattered and I was falling down into the darkest of abyss." Ur said, as she trembled more, her tears fell harder and her voice was raspy.

"And I could no longer take it. I felt I needed to escape. Escape from that hell, run by Kanzaki," Ur said. "One day, Kanzaki came to my cell, as he was about to do the regular torturing of me. But he was wrong," Ur said, took a deep breath and then went further into telling her story. "As Kanzaki, step by step, came closer and closer to me, and once he was close enough, I took the sharp stone piece, and slashed him in the eye," Ur said.

The last part of her line, was filled with anger, sorrow, and hatred at the highest, as if a fuse was slowly lit, before it then burst in a violent explosion of emotions.

Natsu, in pure instinct and affection, hugged Ur tight as Ur´s face was into Natsu´s warm chest.

"It´s alright Ur, I am here for you," Natsu said, as Ur´s tears fell on Natsu chin, as Ur was silent, but she then broke the silence.

"Once I did it, I took the keys from Kanzaki, freed myself and tried to free the other prisoners he kept, but Kanzaki came and in a fit of rage, as he tried to attack me, the attack instead hit the other captives," Ur said.

"I knew at that time I couldn't defeat him, so I ran, faster than I ever did, as I eventually managed to escape. I eventually came across a village, where I was given hospitality." Ur said and had her eyes shadowed. "And it was there, I discovered I was pregnant," Ur said, making Natsu widen his eyes. "It was without a doubt I was pregnant, and on top of that it was no doubt that it was Kanzaki´s child. During the times he raped me, he must have impregnated me, as it wouldn't be a doubt without it," Ur said.

Ur took a deep breath, which Natsu understood that she needed a break from talking as she was reminded of her horrifying past.

"I was afraid, confused, and didn't know what to do. As time had passed, I had thoughts and knew one thing. I would raise the child with love. Even if it was the child of the man I hated and feared the most, who I never would forgive, I would love the child. It was not Kanzaki, and if I hated the child even before it was born, I would be lower than Kanzaki ever was. I couldn't even stand the thought of merely hating my unborn child," Ur said, while Natsu held her.

"I moved to a house, where I would be able to take care of myself and my child, as well the townspeople I befriended came to me then and then, and one day, I gave birth in the local infirmary," Ur said, as she mentally remembered the sounds of the cries of her newborn baby in the past.

"I had a daughter. As I held her, in fact even saw her, heard her, felt her, I was happy." Ur said, as once again, she cried, but this time, with tears of happiness. "I cried with happiness, as I had gotten a child, who I would raise with love, care, and affection," Ur said, with a small smile while her tears ran down her cheeks and had her eyes shadowed.

"The Daughter, my tear... Ur´s Tear..." Ur said and then looked into Natsu´s eyes.

"The name of my daughter, Ultear." Ur said, as Natsu´s eyes had widened with shock. "Ultear..." Natsu said, as he remembered his encounter with the Time Mage at Galuna Island.

"I have met her," Natsu said. "Huh?" Ur said confused. "I have met your daughter, Ultear," Natsu said. Ur gasped and clasped her hands in front of her mouth, as she then cried as the tears fell down the floor. Natsu quickly panicked. "UR! I am sorry, I didn't mean...!" Natsu said, but Ur cut him off. "Don't worry Natsu, you did nothing wrong. Allow me to continue, as there is more." Ur said and went on to explain her story.

"Years later, when Ultear was a child, she suffered a disease which made her fragile, little body unable to contain the **Magical** Power she had inside. So, I took her to the Bureau of Magical Development, where I left Ultear there, which I hoped they would one day cure her," Ur said.

"But one day, when I came back, they told me that Ultear had died. My heart was broken and my body in more pain than before, I was in despair as I had failed as a mother," Ur said, as her memories came to her like a swarm, but she regained her smile. "But now, as I know from you, Natsu, that Ultear is alive. After all these years, my tear, lives on," Ur said and grabbed Natsu´s hand. "Because I know you would never lie to me, or to any of your friends, Natsu," Ur said, with a small, happy smile.

"I am happy... so happy... to hear Ultear is alive, after all these years..." Ur said as Natsu smiled while hugging her, as she then looked at Natsu´s eyes, before she then suddenly kissed him.

Natsu's eyes had widened at Ur's actions, as he first felt stopping despite doing it many times with his Mates before, but he liked the feeling, so he continued.

Before a minute went past, they released their lips, as they looked into each other´s eyes with passion.

"Sorry, didn't you like it?" Ur asked. "Don't worry, I loved it." Natsu said, as they went on to kiss further.

 **(Lemon Start)**

Natsu pinned Ur down on her sofa, as they kissed each other passionately unlike their first kiss. Natsu moved his hands to her ass and started rub and squeeze it firmly. Ur moaned, which she then had a naughty grin on her face. "Wow, you like that don't you, you naughty boy?" Ur teased. "Well, you have such nice proportions, Ur," Natsu smirked.

"I had no idea you were into older women," Ur said with a teasing smirk. "It´s hard to see you as old when you are so young," Natsu said, which he then took off his shirt and exposed his well defined muscles, abs, curves, and body structure.

Ur couldn't help but to smile in delight as she looked at his well defined body, which was something that couldn't be a normal man´s, and yet he was only taking off his shirt.

Natsu went back to Ur, and he then started to play with her large breasts, as he turned them in different directions while groping them.

Ur moaned, as she loved and enjoyed the feeling, and was happy. She realized something. She was happy. Unlike with Kanzaki, she felt no pain, she felt pleasure. She didn't feel sadness, she felt joy. She didn't feel despair, but hope, hope from Natsu.

Ur thought of the times Natsu had brought her back to the world, was there when her dark past with Kanzaki came, and told her about that her daughter, Ultear, was alive.

Ur felt her love grow for Natsu, faster than anything had happened before in her life. She had found someone she would never forget.

As Natsu kneaded and massaged her large breasts, he then took the opportunity to take her bra off, which showed her perfectly shaped breasts in their glory. Ur grinned as she then got up, letting her bathrobe fall off on purpose, which showed her glorious skin more.

Natsu ogled as more and more of Ur´s voluptuous hourglass-body revealed before him, which made Ur giggle. "Well, it seems like you like older women after all," Ur teased. "But I don't want to insult you by calling you old," Natsu said. "Don't worry, but let's continue, shall we?" Ur said, which Natsu grinned and then started to play with and suck on her left breast.

Ur's face became red as she moaned and had a shameless expression on her face. Natsu grinned as he licked her breasts as his tongue roamed around it. He then put his lips on her nipple, gently kissing it and sucking on it, which increased the pleasure onto Ur.

Natsu used his left hand to play with her right breast, gently kneading it like dough. The Pink Haired Man grinned as he saw the sweating, red, and moaning Ur, as Natsu couldn't help but to smile, as then suddenly moved to her neck, which before he could say anything or react, Ur switched places, as she now was on top on him.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Natsu. Although you had me there, you should know that I love being in control," Ur said to the stunned Natsu, as he was in control of the mentor of his Rival, but Natsu then grinned. "Then show me," Natsu said, which Ur didn't hesitate as she then went to his pants, gripped the trim, and pulled them down the second she grabbed them. Ur looked at Natsu´s black boxers, as she smiled at she saw the large bulge on the boxers, as despite it being covered, Ur couldn't help herself to blush. _"Wow, he is truly are gifted."_ Ur thought, which she then pulled the boxers down as well, as it then showed his large manhood in all its glory. _"Yep, definitely gifted."_ Ur thought while grinning.

"You do have the traits women want, Natsu," Ur teased. "Well, that is what I am proud of," Natsu said and grinned. "Well, we'll see about if you´re proud enough to be controlled," Ur said and then engulfed his manhood. Natsu groaned, as he was impressed that Ur had no trouble of swallowing it, despite doing it in the first go. His other Mates, even Erza, had a hard time swallowing it the first time they had sex with him.

As Ur had his manhood in her mouth, she played and teased with his testicles as she increased the pleasure to Natsu. Time went as Ur licked his shaft inside her mouth, but eventually needed to take it out in order to catch her breath.

But before another minute went by, Ur then started to lick the slip of Natsu´s cock, she then brought her tongue down to the long rod of meat, enjoying the taste.

Natsu gripped the couch and Ur went back on sucking Natsu´s shaft. As half an hour had passed, and Natsu was close to his climax. "Ur, I am gonna cum!" Natsu said. "I am glad to hear it." Ur said after stopping briefly to speak. "You sure? It´s gonna be hard to clean afterwards." Natsu said. "Don't worry, I am prepared and I am gonna swallow it all," Ur said and proceeded to take his manhood again into her mouth, which Natsu grinned at, as then made one more thrust and then unleashed his white seed into the mouth of Ur.

Ur, despite Natsu´s dick being much bigger than a normal one, managed to swallow it all, as some came from her lips which she licked off easily.

"Man Ur, you are amazing," Natsu said while panting, which Ur got up. "Come, we shall continue in the bed room." Ur said, which Natsu eagerly got up, which they went walked towards the bedroom, as Natsu was hypnotic by Ur's jiggling ass cheeks, which Ur giggled at Natsu´s stare at them.

They walked upstairs, as the cheeks jiggled even more, which made Natsu redder, but was too focused on the cheeks to be embarrassed.

Ur giggled in delight and amusement while walking the stairs, which they eventually came to the second floor, which stopped the ass cheeks bouncing. But it didn't stop Natsu from ogling her ass, as they walked towards the bedroom of Ur.

The two walked inside, as Natsu looked around to see quite a normal room with desks, closet, mirror, and a red, round shaped bed.

Ur laid on the bad, who was wearing nothing but her heels, panties, and garter stocking, and Natsu, as he was naked as the day he was born.

His erection stood tall and hard, as Ur looked at the mighty rod of flesh with lust and desire in her mind. "Come to me, Dragon Boy. I shall make sure you will remember this for a long time," Ur said seductively.

Natsu walked straight towards her and kissed her on the lips, filled with passion, as their tongue battled once more, while Natsu had his both hands on her ass cheeks, one hand on each cheek.

Natsu gently and nicely squeezed them, but Ur didn't let her pleasure get to her this time, as she was prepared. As Ur took her free hands to his manhood, having her left hand on his testicles, and her right hand on his shaft.

She stroked his shaft and played with his testicles, which increased the pleasure inside Natsu. _" Two can play that game._ " Natsu thought, and brought his left hand to her panties and then started to play with her private area.

The pleasure increased inside Ur, who smirked and continued on making out with the Pink Haired Man.

As they continued making out, they eventually stopped to catch their breaths. Ur let go of his balls and shaft, as well as Natsu on her ass cheeks, and was about to pull out of her panties, but still had his fingers on the edges of Ur´s panties.

"What are you waiting for, Natsu? Or are you afraid?" Ur teased, which Natsu only responded with a grin and went on to remove them, as they slowly went them through her legs, until as the panties where inches of touching the garter clad panties, which Natsu then eventually managed to removed them through her feet, without removing the heels.

Natsu grinned, dropped the panties on the floor and looked at her shaven snatch with enjoyment.

Ur, who didn't feel any embarrassment at all, as she in fact enjoyed having the Pink Haired Mage watch her private area between her legs with lustful desire that was inside his very eyes.

Natsu, who was smirking, wasted no time and went straight to her womanhood. When Natsu was there, he started to play with it with his tongue. Ur moaned at the actions that Natsu did.

Natsu felt the taste of her inner walls, while he coated his tongue with her juices. Natsu loved and enjoyed the taste of it, as he couldn't have enough and felt like he could be doing it forever.

Ur, who was red as a tomato, felt dominated, which she didn't want. She wanted to be in control, and as Natsu looked up, he grinned. He got up and went closer to Ur´s face, with a smirk on his face. He felt confident to take on anything, as he was now having control of his Rival´s mentor.

"I see you want my cock, huh?" Natsu said, but before he could say anything else, Ur grabbed him by the arms and switched positions with Natsu, as Natsu was now laying on the bed as Ur was now on top of him.

"You never learn Natsu, and it´s very rude not to let ladies have the way they want." Ur said and then went on to position herself on Natsu´s cock. Natsu gulped as Ur had once again was on top, as Natsu shouldn't have underestimated the mentor of his Rival like before. But Natsu liked challenges and smirked at her. "You sure? There won't be any drawback," Natsu said, as Ur responded by lowering herself, having her womanhood engulf Natsu´s rod. Natsu threw his head back, cursing himself mentally for underestimating Ur.

"Don't worry, like I said earlier, don't underestimate me," Ur said, as she then started to move up and down, which eventually went to a rhythm.

Natsu breathed heavily, as Ur continued to thrust. It felt amazing for the both of them, as they couldn't have enough. Natsu felt himself in heaven, as he wished this could last forever.

Eventually, both Natsu and Ur felt to be on the verge of their orgasms after an hour, as they felt the need to release.

"Natsu... I'm cumming! But don't worry, I am on the pill, so I won't be pregnant for now," Ur moaned. "I´m gonna cum too... let´s do it together." Natsu said, as Ur grinned and with one more thrust from Ur, Natsu´s seed and Ur´s juices where unleashed and mixed together.

Their seed and juices were everywhere on the sheets of the bed. "Wow, it´s gonna take a lot of work and time to clean it up." Ur said. "Oops, sorry," Natsu apologized. "What are you apologizing for? Don't be, because I am gonna look forward to it." Ur said and licked the seed of the sheets, which Natsu smirked at.

"Let's leave it to be, and then shall we move on to it, Natsu?" Ur said, which Natsu grinned then they sat on the edge of the bed, which Ur then had her ass shown to him, as Natsu once again admired its shape and form.

"Alright, after this, you will officially become one of my Mates," Natsu said, as Ur smirked and then, she thrusted herself on his rod once more.

Natsu started to thrust, as he fucked her from behind with no hesitation or signs of slowing down. Ur and Natsu sweated, as well as red and breathing heavily, as with each thrust they enjoyed more than the previous one. Natsu used his right hand to spank Ur's ass, causing it to jiggle and become slightly red, while Ur moaned loudly in pleasure due to enjoying how Natsu spanked.

Natsu couldn't have enough of fucking Ur from behind, he felt his dick enjoyed the wondrous ass of Ur and the vice grip it held on his dick, not to mention the constant spankings, which if Ur's moans were any indication, she enjoyed as well. Natsu enjoyed it and looked forward to having her in his harem, which would be very soon.

And once more, after an hour, they were about to cum. "Here´s it comes Ur, be prepared!" Natsu said. "I am prepared too. I am ready!" Ur said, and Natsu with a grin on his face, thrusted one more time. Natsu, still grinning, unleashed his warm, white seed into the womanhood of Ur and bit her neck from behind at the same time. Ur moaned as a Mark resembling a black, red-eyed dragon were made and planted on her back.

As Natsu and Ur came to a stop, the effects of the **Mate Mark** were clearly appearing. As with Levy, the Mark affected Ur's body, causing her already large breasts to become several sizes larger and easily surpassing any of the other girls in his harem, with the same extending to her ass, which also became several sizes larger and firmer, though it still jiggled. Her body became even more curvaceous and pronounced, highlighted her even sexier hourglass figure that was clearly superior to her previous one.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, but certainly not an unwelcome one." Ur said, admiring her larger assets and even sexier body. Ur then turned to her new Mate, who was surprised but clearly loving the new look if his hardened dick was any indication.

Ur smirked at this, who was feeling not only confident and pleased about her new look and the effect it was having on Natsu, but was surprisingly rejuvenated and even hornier than ever before, despite just having.

"I don't know about you, but I could go much longer, Natsu. How about we test some of the benefits the **Mate Mark** brings?" Ur said with a sultry tone and seductive look on her face. She was feeling very horny and wanted to go again with Natsu.

Natsu grinned. "You don't need to tell me twice, how about we test those breasts of yours first?" Ur smirked at this, and proceeded to approach Natsu's dick and wrapped it with her even larger breasts. Ur proceeded to massage Natsu's dick with her breasts and licked the tip whenever it emerged from the top of her breasts. Natsu groaned in pleasure at the mind blowing titjob that Ur was giving him, as her breasts felt so amazing.

After half an hour, Natsu was approaching his climax. "Ur, I'm cumming!" Natsu said before releasing his white seed. Ur managed to swallow most of it, though some got on her face and breasts, which she used her fingers and tongue to clean off.

Ur once again turned around, showing her large ass to Natsu. "Ready to test out my new ass?" Ur asked while wagging her ass in front of Natsu.

Natsu smirked. "Yep, though from now on, I'm in charge and the dominant one. And I want to try something out," Natsu said while bringing his dick close to her. Before Ur could even try to respond, Natsu inserted his dick into her ass rather than her pussy, as he wanted to try anal.

Ur moaned loudly at this, as she had never done Anal sex before, but she was quickly loving it as it was easily over 10 times better than regular sex and the amount of pleasure she was feeling was still skyrocketing. And while normally Ur preferred to be the dominant one, she quickly found herself enjoying the thought and feeling of being dominated by Natsu, rapidly becoming addicted to it.

 _"Guess it might be an effect of the_ _ **Mate Mark**_ _."_ Ur thought, which made sense since Natsu was a **Dragon Slayer** , and Dragons were an Alpha species, and submissive wasn't a word to describe or imagine them, or at least not male dragons anyway. Ur could barely think clearly due to the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling, but she wanted more.

Natsu proceeded to fuck Ur in her ass. Her ass was easily 10 times tighter than her pussy, with a vice grip that felt like it could rip his dick off. This didn't deter Natsu, and fucked Ur with increasing speed and strength. Natsu's hands weren't idle at this time either, as Natsu's right hand reached and groped Ur's large right breast, while he used his left hand to spank Ur's left ass cheek repeatedly, causing Ur to moan even more loudly at the pleasure she was feeling.

Natsu's hands would alternate, with his left hand reaching for Ur's left breast and his right hand spanking Ur's right ass cheek, and vice versa, all while continuing to fuck Ur in the ass. Ur didn't give any indication that she wanted Natsu to stop due to her constant loud moans of pleasure, and the pleasure making it virtually impossible for Ur to form coherent thoughts.

Eventually, after an hour, Natsu was reaching his limit. "Ur, I'm cumming!" Natsu said, before releasing his warm, white seed into her ass. Some of Natsu's seed leaked out of Ur's ass as she held it in the air, while Ur was regaining coherent thoughts.

Eventually, Ur and Natsu fell down on the bed.

 **(Lemon End)**

Natsu and Ur panted as they laid on the bed, which Ur smiling at she was Mated by a Man who she truly loved with real love. "I love you Natsu," Ur said while smiling. "I love you too, Ur," Natsu said as they then gently kissed and hugged each other with Ur snuggling against Natsu while pressing her large breasts against Natsu's chest, as they laid on the red bed to sleep.

 _ **Later...**_

Time went on, as Natsu and Ur showed that Ur was now one of Natsu´s Mates, much to the surprise to the others, including the Marked Mates, and Gray, who were shocked and deadpanned of having his rival be the lover of Gray´s Mentor, Ur. Gray would be in a bad mode for a long time, as well comedically depressed.

But later on, the Fantasia Parade was started, as the Members of Fairy Tail participated in many different parts of it. Lucy, Bisca, Levy, and other Fairy Tail girls, even Yukino who had gotten better, recovered and had most of her injuries healed, where dancing, Mira and Elfman where using their Take Over Forms to entertain, and Ur gave a show of entertaining, which had many men place their eyes on her.

Ur was wearing a sleeveless white dress with blue lines, which exposed her left leg, white heels, white gloves, and waved to the audience, while the men watched Ur in admiration and in perverted faces.

As she walked, bunnies, doves, butterflies, and roses of ice were coming, as she uses her **Ice Magic** to create them.

Laxus, looked at the parade from a distance. He had talked about the Thunder God Tribe leaving, as the trio of Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow wanted to follow him, but Laxus managed to convince them otherwise to stay.

The Blonde Mage remembered in the past when he was a child, as he and his Grandfather Makarov went on a parade, as young Laxus raised his pointed hand in the air, hoping Makarov would remember it.

In the present, Laxus tossed these thoughts, thinking they were ridiculous, as he was about to walk away, but stopped once he saw it.

 **(Play Bleach ost Soundscape to Ordor here)**

Every Fairy Tail member, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Yukino, Erza, Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, Ur, Juvia, Cana, the Thunder God Tribe, everyone in Fairy Tail, even Makarov, was having their fingers in the air, the same way Laxus had in the past.

Laxus started to tear up with the regrets of what a fool he had been, but he knew he had to move on, as he then walked away, leaving the town of Magnolia.

 _"When leaving Fairy Tail, you must remember three things:"_ Laxus thought and continued to walk.

 _"One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail for the rest of your life."_ Laxus thought while walking had his eyes shadowed. " _Two, never use former contracts you meet in the guild for personal gain."_ Laxus said, turned one last time to the parade, still having the fingers in the air, which Laxus smiled while having tears coming from his eyes.

 _"And three, though our paths may have shattered, you must continue to live on with all your life, never consider your own life unworthy, and you must never forget the friends that loved you."_ Laxus thought while smiling, which he then turned around to leave.

"Natsu, gramps, Freed, the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, all of you in the guild. Thanks for everything." Laxus thought and left the town, the guild, the home he had.

 **(End playing Soundscape to Ardor here)**

At the parade, Lucy was happy as she participated in the parade she, her friends, and the rest of the guild was in, smiling while watching the night sky. _"Mama, I hope you are watching me from heaven, because I am happy, and I hope you are too."_ Lucy thought with a happy smile.

 _ **At the same time, somewhere else...**_

Inside a dungeon, a woman who wore brown rags, was barefoot, and had skinny limbs, and an iron mask which covered her entire head. She was chained to a wall, as she then spoke.

"Lucy..." The skinny woman said with a weak and fragile voice.

 **And that´s it for chapter 27! If you loved it, please review, favorite and follow, and wow, it went longer than i expected, I kinda thought it would be shorter than normal, but it went even longer than the previous longest chapter, in this story. I hope I didn't bother you at the ending, but I wanted to finish with it soon as possible. Many things have happened in this chapter, Natsu had defeated Laxus, Ur fought Cirord, Ur´s past is revealed and has been Mated by Natsu, which Ur is officially in the harem. If you are wondering about the figure in the end, I wont reveal now, but will later. I took the opportunity to change a bit onto Laxus, which I hope you don't mind. I would also like to thank altajir95 for his ideas, as well with Ur´s performance, and Omni Creator Kami of Anime for his beta read and editing to the Natsu x Ur Lemon. I am very grateful for it. :) The next chapter will I start my own arc before I move on the next canon arc, the Nirvana arc. (and yes, I prefer to call it that, please don't judge me. :( ) But from now on, I shall work on NOTD for a while, which I then shall update on White Fairy once I have done it. See you all later!**


	28. The Mission to Tulip Town

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. It took me some time, but here it is. The Battle of Fairy Tail Arc might have ended the last chapter, but some scenes and mentions will be taken here. But it will start off a short arc I made myself before we move on to the Nirvana arc. It will also be shorter, which I hope you don't mind.**

 **But before we go on to the story, I am going to answer some of the reviews:**

 **25NaMi: It´s great to hear you like my story, and I am going to add Mira to Team Natsu one day, but not now.**

 **ikusatsunagi: I am glad you liked, but I won't reveal anything for the harem.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the ONE and ONLY owner of Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

"Thinking"

 **Magic**

 **Black Claw Arc Part 1: The Mission to Tulip Town.**

 _"Dear Mama, it has been a week since the Battle for Fairy Tail events had happened. Yukino had her wounds fully healed, as she had received some serious injuries."_ Lucy thought while writing down a paper.

 _"Due to Laxus leaving the Guild, Makarov was about to resign from being Guild Master, but Freed managed to stop him by shaving his hair."_ Lucy thought, writing down all of the things happened.

 _"I might have mentioned it earlier, but Ur had become the latest Mate of Natsu. I kinda didn't expect it myself."_ Lucy wrote it down and looked through the window, before going back to writing.

 _"The Thunder God Tribe then tried to make friends with the rest of the guild to make amends for their actions, and Erza has been worried lately. Speaking of which, Erza had won the Miss Fairy Tail Contest."_ Lucy said and then sighed. "There´s goes my rent money, but I am sure Yukino and I will be able to gather enough money for the rent." Lucy said and stretched her arms in the air.

Lucy then decided to go to the guild as she wanted to meet up with her friends and go on a mission with them.

Later, Lucy was in the guild, where she saw Mira, Natsu, Ur, Yukino, and Levy were sitting at a table, which Lucy went towards the group.

"Everyone!" Lucy said, gaining their attention and saw the Blonde Girl. "Lucy! Everything´s alright?" Natsu asked his Mate. "Yeah, and I see that things are getting back to normal," Lucy said and then noticed Erza sitting on a table far away from them.

"Erza seems a bit worried lately." Lucy said, as Natsu looked at Erza with concerned eyes. _"It seems Erza is still thinking about the Mystogan thing."_ Natsu thought, recalling the events of Mystogan where he revealed himself to be Jellal, or be somewhat similar to him. Erza and Natsu hadn't revealed this to anyone, not even Master, as they thought it would turn out for the worse.

"But you shouldn't worry about it, Lucy. By the way, why did you come here for?" Natsu asked, which Lucy realized the reason she came here. "That´s right! I came to ask Yukino to come with me on a mission." Lucy said. "Sorry, Lucy-sama, but I am going with Levy-sama and the rest of Team Shadow Gear on a mission. I felt I needed to learn more from the other Guild Members," Yukino said apologetically.

Lucy understood, as her fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mage needed to understand the others more. "I would like to go with you, Lucy, but I need more training with my sword," Natsu said. The blonde mage then noticed that Gray wasn't there. "Oh that´s right, has Gray come to terms with the news?" Lucy asked. "No, he hasn't, but I can't really blame him, as it was a rather big deal for him." Mira answered. When Natsu revealed his relationship with Ur, Gray had freaked out and felt he needed some time to deal with the truth of Natsu, his rival, and Ur, his mentor, being together.

Lucy sighed as she then walked out of the guild. "Oh well. I can always take another job. But I see yout later!" Lucy said as she left the guild.

"Well, I do hope for Gray´s sake that he will accept my decision," Ur sighed and checked out her body, which got enhanced a week ago. "But damn did you give me a makeover, and you even made me look ten years younger" Ur said. "Well, the Mate Mark has the Mate and the **Dragon Slayer** get closer to each other, as well as shape and affects the individuals according to the desires," Natsu told her.

"I don't see a reason to argue with that" Ur said, as she loved her new and even sexier figure, and then Gajeel walking towards the group. "Yo, Void Knight!" Gajeel said. "What do you want, Gajeel?" Natsu said. "Remember the deal we had? Then come with me, I want to talk with you alone, now," Gajeel said, which Natsu sighed and knew he couldn't refuse.

"I will be going, but I see you all later, okay?" Natsu said to the group which they nodded in understanding, after which Natsu went to talk with Gajeel.

Makarov, stood on the railing as he saw Natsu and Gajeel leave to talk. He was wearing dark blue pants, brown shoes, a white dress shirt, a dark purple vestm and a yellow cape with a black Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back.

Makarov went to his office, as he recalled back in the Fantasia Parade after Laxus left.

 _ **A week earlier...**_

Makarov sat on his cart as a bandaged Gajeel came to him and gave him a paper. "Here ya go, Gramps. The locations of Ivan," Gajeel said and handed him a paper. Gajeel had been hired by Makarov to be a double agent for Raven Tail to keep an eye on them. _"Thank you Gajeel. I won't allow Ivan to do as he pleases," Makarov said. "And have Laxus, even though he has left the guild."_ Makarov thought.

 _ **Present...**_

Makarov continued to walk to his office. He opted he eventually would track down Ivan and Raven Tail, and stop them on their raids and enemies. Makarov walked inside his office.

At the same time, Gajeel and Natsu were currently in a back alley as they were about to talk.

"Alright, tell me what you wanted to talk about, Gajeel," Natsu said. Gajeel was facing his back on Natsu, his eyes shadowed. "I am going straight to the point. Do you know where the Iron Dragon, Metalicana, is?" Gajeel asked. "Huh? No I don't, sorry." Natsu said. "I see." Gajeel said and turned around. "A true **Dragon Slayer** wouldn't lie about the Dragon that raised them. It would be low, even for me," Gajeel said.

"Did something happen to Metalicana?" Natsu asked. "It was sudden, one night, he was with me like usual, and the next, he had disappeared into thin air. I didn't even see him disappear," Gajeel said. "On the 7th July, X777." Gajeel said and faced Natsu with serious eyes. "Man so many 7´s," Natsu groaned. "DON'T BE SO ANNOYING!" Yelled Gajeel comically with tick marks on his forehead and then sighed in irritation. "Forget it, it's nothing. Goodbye," Gajeel said and was about to leave, but Natsu stopped him by speaking again.

"Besides being a **Dragon Slayer** , what made you ask me?" Natsu asked, with a serious voice and shadowed eyes. Gajeel faced Natsu once again. "It´s due to the fact that according to the Guild, you were raised by a Dragon, and lost him. Is that true?" Gajeel said. Natsu looked at the Black-Haired Man, which he then responded.

"I did, but with some differences. One, I lost Yoruyama, the Dragon who raised me, before X777, and two, unlike Metalicana, who disappeared without a trace, he was killed," Natsu said, as sweat appeared on Gajeel´s face, as he turned cold to hear someone kill a dragon. "The one who killed him, was Acnologia." Natsu said, as Gajeel felt incredibly shocked, as the mention of the name of the Black Dragon made him shiver in fear. He remembered when Metalicana told him stories of Acnologia as a child, as the Iron Dragon warned him in the past.

"I see. I hope I didn't bother you. I will see you another time," Gajeel said and then left the alley. Natsu sighed and looked onto the ground, which he hoped as if Yoruyama would appear again.

Time went on, as Natsu spent the rest of the day training with his sword to become stronger and become more used to having a sword. He had made good progress and the next day he went to the guild, where he then met up and saw Lucy, who sat depressed on a bench.

"Lucy? What´s the matter?" Natsu said and set beside Lucy on the bench. "It´s nothing, Natsu," Lucy said with a fake smile. "Don't lie to me. As your mate, I am here for you," Natsu said, which Lucy sighed as she went on to tell what happened.

Yesterday, she had met with her father Jude, who was now bankrupt and on the run. Jude met up with Lucy and told Lucy he needed money, but Lucy refused and told him to leave, which left Lucy in a tearful state.

But that wasn't all. The next day, she heard the Merchant Guild Love and Lucky, was robbed by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy, and heard that Jude was told he was going to the Merchant Guild, in order to come back in his business. Despite what Jude did in the past, Lucy went to The Love and Lucky Guild, and managed to handle the Dark Guild, in order to rescue him and the Guild.

She managed to stop Naked Mummy and save Love and Lucky, but Jude wasn't there, as Jude had arrived before Lucy. They talked a bit, as Lucy then went to leave and was now on the spot where she was now.

Natsu hugged her to his chest, as he comforted his Mate. "Don't worry, Lucy, everything´s fine," Natsu said. Lucy looked up into his eyes. "I want to show you something," Lucy said, which Natsu let go, and then they got up and Natsu followed Lucy.

Time had passed, and they were eventually at the Love and Lucky Guild, where things were settling.

"This Guild, was where my Mom and Jude met," Lucy said. Lucy had stopped calling him her dad after he sent Phantom Lord to attack her friends. "They started to build their fortune here, which they did very well it was before I left, but they eventually had to leave the Guild due to the fact that Mom became pregnant with me," Lucy said, as she then pointed at the sign. "One day, they saw that the "K" of the sign had fallen off, which left it as "Lucy", which they decided to use as my name," Lucy said.

"Well, I see why you gave us so much "Luck", huh?" Natsu teased, as Lucy giggled. "But I am glad I have you, Natsu, and the rest of Fairy Tail." Lucy said, which Natsu smiled and then gave each other a quick kiss on the lips, before then going back to the guild.

As they arrived at the Guild, they saw Yukino, Ur, Erza, and Gray at the mission board, each searching after a mission. "Hi Yukino! Did the mission go well?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, it wasn't so hard, we managed to handle it. Shall we go on a mission together, Lucy-sama? I am available now," Yukino said. "Sure, allow me to pick one," Lucy said, as she went to look at the board, which she eventually found a mission. "Hm, taking down the Dark Guild Black Claw. Reward 50,000 jewels?!" Lucy said as she noticed the reward money amount, which made her gain a greedy smile. "But then again , it might be dangerous for us. I don't want to you to get hurt," Lucy said, as an mental image of Yukino being harmed by the **Thunder Palace Lacrima** appeared in her mind.

"Don't worry Lucy-sama, I have been fully healed, and I won't be harmed." Yukino said. She knew she was gonna be careful, as she was not gonna be harmed again. Natsu then stepped in. "Then I shall join you, don't want to have you get hurt," Natsu said. Lucy smiled as she understood that Natsu wanted to be there for her and the others. "Alright, and it would be nice if you and the others joined," Lucy said with a smile.

"Love rival!" Juvia said behind a pillar and broke it with her bare hands, frightening the blonde girl.

"But then I hope you wouldn't mind if I came too?" Ur said. "Sure, I don't see a problem," Natsu said. "I'll come too." Gray said. "But with you, I see a problem." Natsu said, ticking the Ice Mage off. "What´s that, Empty Brain?! You wanna fight?!" Gray said in an angry tone. "Sure thing, I ain't scared of ya!" Natsu said angrily and headbutted Gray like two bulls. "Then come at me, you piece of shit!" Gray said.

"Ice Princess!" Natsu said. "Void Head!" Gray said. "Stripper!" Natsu said. "Pink Haired Douche!" Gray said. "Imbeciles," Erza said in a low tone, stopping Natsu and Gray, and struck fear into them, at the moment she talked.

"We´re friends!" Natsu said with a fake smile and sweated like crazy in fear. "The best of friends," Gray said, fear in his voice.

Erza sighed as she managed to prevent the Black Haired **Ice Molding** Mage and the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** from fighting, plus causing trouble, mischief, and havoc.

"I shall come with you as well. I hope it won't be a problem?" Erza asked Lucy, Yukino, and Ur. "Not a problem at all!" Yukino said. "Besides, someone will be needed to keep these two under control," Ur said, referring and pointing to Natsu and Gray, who were fighting while Erza had her back turned from them, but when she turned around, they went back at being "friends," but in reality didn't want to face the wrath of Titania.

"Well, where do we need to go for this mission?" Yukino asked. Lucy went to check on the mission poster, as she read it aloud.

"Hm, it says it takes place in Tulip Town, which is a bit far from here. But we should get there quickly by carriage," Lucy said, as a certain Dragon Slayer heard the word "carriage," his face turned green with horror. "Can´t we just walk there?!" Natsu whined. "Have a problem with that?" Erza said in a scary tone. "Not at all! To Tulip Town by carriage!" Natsu said, which they decided to go on their journey, as a certain blue haired water mage came out. "Juvia shall accompany it if pleases Natsu-sama!" Juvia said. "Alright, I don't see a problem with it," Natsu, much to the delight of Juvia.

"You see, love rivals?! Juvia is needed for Natsu-sama!" Juvia said in arrogance. "You do know most of us are already Mated by Natsu?" Ur said with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, shut up, you´re just jealous!" Juvia yelled childishly. _"Shouldn't you be the jealous one?"_ Lucy, Yukino, and Ur thought while sweat dropping at the same time. "But let's go then!" Natsu said, which the group agreed as they went to Tulip Town.

 _ **At the same time, at the Magic Council...**_

The New Magic Council, which had been reformed after the Tower of Heaven Incident, a Frog Man was walking inside the Meeting room of the Council members. "CHAIRMAN GRAN DOMA!" The Frog Man yelled, as he then stopped to catch his breath. "What is the matter? Speak!" Gram Doma, the New Chairman of the Council said. He was an old man with long, grey beard, wizard clothing, a cape, and a wizard hat.

"It´s about Rilfex Scybess, a traveling Dark Mage... he has escaped!" The Frog Man Said, shocking the Council members. After the Incident with the Death Seekers, Rilfex and the rest of the Death Seekers he was allied with were sent to a maximum security prison. "What?! Impossible!" Gran Doma said, as the New Chairman couldn't believe that the Council yet again to be fooled by tricks.

 _ **Back with Natsu and the Gang.**_..

"Ugh, I am gonna die..." Natsu whined as he lay in the lap of Juvia. When Natsu became sick the moment the carriage started, Juvia offered herself to have Natsu lie in the lap, which Natsu didn't see a problem with and the girls didn't want to have any problem.

Juvia had a proud smirk on her face, thinking herself superior to her Love Rivals. "Jealous you three? It´s only natural that I have gained the upper hand of all three of you!" The Blue Haired woman said proudly.

"Whatever you say," Ur said simply. "OI! I HAVE HIM IN MY LAP YOU KNOW!" Juvia yelled comically. "But you do know that Erza, Ur, Mira, Levy, and I are Natsu´s mates, right?" Lucy said, which Juvia felt her heart stabbed.

 _"It won't be long, one day I shall become a Mate as well!"_ Juvia thought with fire in her eyes.

Erza smiled in amusement and then looked at the sky, still in the carriage. Time had past, as they were eventually at Tulip Town.

Natsu and the Gang walked out of the carriage as they walked to where they need to go into the Town.

It was a small and simple town, but seemed to very quiet and depressing, as the townspeople had worried and fearful looks, as if someone would kill them if they did something wrong.

They eventually met up with a girl with long, black hair, blue eyes, and a healthy body. She wore a white dress and white shoes.

"Welcome, I had heard you were coming to Tulip Town. I am Evelyn, the daughter of the Mayor," Evelyn said and then started to walk in another direction. "Come, I shall show you where my father, the Mayor, is," Evelyn said, which they all followed, as Ur, Lucy, Erza, Yukino, and Gray couldn't help but to feel suspicious.

They eventually were in front of a big mansion, which was surrounded by a metal fence, and seemed to be guarded by two guards in black suits, black glasses, and black ties.

The two guards noticed Evelyn, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Gray, Juvia, and Ur. Evelyn ordered the guards to open the gate, which they did, after which they went inside the mansion, which seemed quite simple, compared to the mansions Natsu and his friends had been inside of.

A tall, skinny man with black hair, a mustache, and brown eyes, who had a black pants, black shoes, black jacket, white shirt, black bowtie, and black top hat, stood there.

"I am glad you all could come, I am Mayor Arnold Greenfield, I am sure you already met with my daughter, Evelyn." The Mayor said. "Shall we then go to the dinner room to have a place to speak?" The Mayor said. "Sure, I don't see a reason to refuse," Natsu said, making a smile appear on the Mayor and Evelyn´s face. "I am glad. Please follow me," The Mayor said, which they did, but Lucy, Gray, Erza, Yukino, and Ur were still a bit suspicious.

Later, they were gathered around a round table as they all sat down in each chair. "Well, it seems I need to tell you about a thing or two for you who have gathered here," The Mayor said. "Indeed, there is, I don't want to sound like a spoiled attention-seeking brat, but despite Evelyn being the Mayor´s daughter, there was no crowd at all welcoming us," Gray said.

Evelyn looked down in sadness, while the Mayor shook his head in shame.

"And also, the people that live in this town seem depressing, fearful, and despair filled. As if they are afraid to stand against anything," Yukino said.

"Well, it seems you have noticed many things, huh?" The Mayor said with shadowed as he then looked into them with serious eyes. "Nine years ago, Tulip Town was a simple, yet happy and peaceful place, but once they came, it wasn't anymore. The Dark Guild, Black Claw," The Mayor said and went further on into explaining. "Black Claw is a violent and ruthless Dark Guild who has ruled over the town in tyranny as they have taken our supplies, robbed us poor, forced us to work and give them money, taking prisoner or killing anyone who resisted the Black Claw Guild, many even joined them to survive as the money and supplies lowered," The Mayor said in despair, as events of horror were mentally appearing inside his mind.

Natsu and the others had expressions of horror and seriousness, as suddenly explosions were heard, as the two guards in black suits, were sent through the doors of the mansions, as a cloud of smoke had engulfed them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gray shouted, as three figures came from the smoke.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The figure in the middle said, which the smoke then cleared to show them.

The middle person who spoke, was a large, muscular man with long, black hair, with hair in style of cat ears, red eyes, and a whisker shaped mustache. For clothing, he had black, fingerless gloves, black pants, a white t-shirt, and black boots that are pointed. He also had a red jacket with red fur on the collar and on the sleeves, as well as the Black Claw Guild Mark on the back in black. The Guild Mark of Black Claw was a black claw mark in the shape of a tiger claw mark.

"You had guests and you didn't tell me? You know it´s rude not telling your friends," The Black-Haired Man said, who was accompanied by the two other figures.

The figure on the left was a woman with short, blonde hair, red eyes, and red lips. She wore a black jacket, black skirt, long, black boots and black gloves. She was carrying a sword.

The figure on the right was a fat man with black, long hair turned upwards in spikes, had his eyes covered by black sunglasses, and had a chubby chin with stubble. For clothing, he wore a black vest, a red-white checkered t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a brown belt with a silver buckle resembling a skull with red eyes. He carried a spiked mace over his shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hanshiro Igarashi, the Guild Master of Black Claw. This chick is Deisha and this is Udengek." Hanshiro said as he introduced himself and the two Black Claw Mages as well.

"Hanshiro, you..." growled the Mayor, as Hanshiro simply smirked deviously. "I bet you are all here for the job of defeating us, the Black Claw Guild? Too bad, because everyone else who tried to oppose and defeat us, have been defeated. For nine years we have ruled without any trouble for us. And besides, you shouldn't be working for that pathetic Mayor," Hanshiro said, mocking the Mayor.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said. Hanshiro noticed her, as she saw her face familiar. _"Strange, it seems like I seen her before. Could she be...?"_ Hanshiro thought, but tossed those thoughts aside, as he went on to continue the conversation with Mayor Greenfield, his daughter, and the group of Fairy Tail Mages.

"So, you don't know? Well the Mayor sure did a good job keeping it a secret from outsiders." Hanshiro said, walking around the room. "You see, despite the mansion, the Mayor´s pretty poor," Hanshiro said, as Mayor Greenfield started to sweat. "Well, you should have known that his mansion, is all he has left, as I am even surprised the guards even stayed behind," Hanshiro said, referring to the guards who they knocked out.

"Heck, it´s not even his mansion, he was lended it from his cousin after we burned his original house, as well as the Mayor´s cousin with him." Hanshiro said. The Mayor gripped his jeans in frustration. "The guards felt their duties to be there for Dad, as they would rather be poor than serving you!" Evelyn said.

"Such brave men. Too bad that bravery was for nothing." Hanshiro mocked, and then faced the Fairy Tail Mages, who had their eyes shadowed. "To think the mages of Fairy Tail, came here? I am impressed we became so famous. But Fairy Tail still want to be famous, as it would be an honor to have you join us. Then come, as together, we can be unstoppable, instead of working for a useless, poor, pathetic Mayor!" Hanshiro said.

A slash of darkness was sent at Hanshiro´s face, who dodged it as it hit a wall, making a slash in it. Hanshiro had an amused smile on his face. "Sorry Mayor. I made a cut in the wall." Natsu said as his **Kuroryuken** were covered in black smoke. "You need to make sure to be careful, Natsu. Your reckless behavior will cost us," Erza told Natsu off.

Lucy and Yukino had their **Keys** out and ready, Gray and Ur prepared their **Ice Magic** , Juvia had her hand covered in her **Water Magic** , Erza had two swords in her hands, and Natsu had his sword and himself covered with darkness.

"If you expected us to join you, you can forget it." Natsu said. "It would taint the name of Fairy Tail for generations," Gray said. "Our name would be ruined and hated across Fiore," Ur said. "As it would make us lower than you Dark Mages," Erza said.

The smile on Hanshiro´s face grew bigger. "Well, I did look forward to it. I even wanted to have this place more fitting for Greenfield, as a celebration of our alliance. But let´s do it anyway, as it would be important to do so," Hanshiro said and then snapped his fingers.

The second he did so, four figures came through the walls.

One was the largest of the group, who had extreme muscular, a brown, hooded cloak, a cloth mask resembling a scarecrow, red gloves, red pants, was shirtless, had brown boots, and had the guild mark on the chest.

Another was a small man with blue hair, red eyes, blue pants, white shirt with the Black Claw Mark on the back, black shoes, and black gloves. He carried two daggers in his hands, each handle was red with a yellow button.

Among them was a woman with slender arms, long, blue hair and wore black pants, black shoes, black belt, black t-shirt, and a red coat tied around her waist. She had a scythe, which was the same length as her, had red cloth around the pole, the blade into a saw-blade shape and on the top of the pole, was yellow eyed, horned skull with sharp teeth, a spike on the middle, as the skull was over the blade and the pole, similar to a spearhead.

The last of the group was a man with orange hair, white eyes, orange pants, blue t-shirt, and brown shoes. He carried a long-bladed katana, with blade colored silver, had a cross shaped guard, and yellow-blue handle.

"Greenfield-san, Evelyn-san, stand back, we shall take care of them!" Erza said. "You guys..." The Mayor said. "Money isn't such a big deal, and we are not going to work with this scum!" Gray said. "And I would never move on with my life if I joined with these guys," Lucy said.

But before the Mayor or Evelyn could speak, Hanshiro sent chains from his hands, as they struck and sent them to a wall, knocking them out.

The Fairy Tail Mages looked in horror, but turned to Hanshiro in anger, who smirked deviously.

"Enough talking, let´s play, shall we?" Said Hanshiro, as then the four Black Claw Mages came through the wall, attacking the Fairy Tail Mages.

"YOU ASSHOLES, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Natsu shouted in rage. The group of Black Claw Mages approached to the Fairy Tail Mages, each Black Claw Mage picked a fight with the Mages from Fairy Tail.

The slender armed woman was in front of Gray and Ur, preparing for battle. "For standing, I, Sezhiwe Ryshe of the Eight Weapons, the Elites of Black Claw, shall kill you two," Sezhiwe said sadistically grin as she licked the blade of the scythe.

"We shall see about that," Ur and Gray said, preparing their **Ice Make Magic**.

The Short Man was in front Juvia, as the Short Man set his daggers on fire. "Hehe, a cutie ain´t ya? I shall make sure to not leave very much cut marks on ya, as I want to enjoy looking at your skin." The Short Man said with a sinister smile. "Pig. I won't allow you to see the skin of Juvia!" Juvia said, which she felt the words from the Short Man made her want to puke. _"And only Natsu-sama is allowed to see my skin!"_ Juvia thought.

"I see. But I love it more when they don't want me to do what I want, as it is more fun!" Thay Ceslin, one of the Eight Weapons said.

Erza, was currently facing the giant man with the scarecrow mask. "The name´s Yusewe Bungu, one of the Eight Weapons. You must be the infamous Titania," Yusewe introduced while cracking his knuckles. "I look forward to fighting you," Yusewe said. "I apologize, but I won't be fighting you very much," Erza said. "If there is one thing I don't like, it is when people underestimate me," Yusewe said in a dark tone.

Yukino and Lucy were facing the orange haired man with the Katana, who grinned at them. "Celestial Mages Huh? I look forward to fighting you," Jigan Ofusatt said. "I wouldn't be so sure," Lucy said. "We won't lose to you," Yukino said. "We'll see about that," Jigan said and went to attack them with his sword.

Natsu stood in front of Hanshiro, as Hanshiro smirked while Natsu had an angry stare at the Guild Master of Black Claw. "I am disappointed by this, I looked forward to work with powerful Mages of your kind. But you can´t always have what you want, unless you do it the right way," Hanshiro said." As if your ways can have you gain anything!" Natsu said as he charged at the evil grinning Hanshiro, as Natsu was coated in darkness.

"Deisha, Udengek, I´ll handle him. Don't interfere." Hanshiro said, which Deisha and Facion understood. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said as he and Hanshiro clashed.

 **And that´s it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please review, favorite and follow. I hope you arent bothered that I skipped the reunion of Lucy and Jude, Lucy´s fight with Naked Mummy, as well the aftermath. If you were bothered, I am sorry. But many things other than that have happened in this chapter, which is Natsu comforting Lucy, Makarov recalling the info Gajeel gave him, Natsu and Gajeel talking about July 7** **th,** **X777, Natsu and the Gang going a mission and encountering the Black Claw Guild. I do hope you loved the brief Natsu x Juvia moment, but don't worry, Juvia will have her turn eventually. My own arc, Black Claw Arc, won't be long, and once I am finished with it, I shall begin on the Nirvana Arc.** **I also hope you weren't bothered it wasn't any fighting in this, but next chapter it will be fighting. I shall update the next chapter soon as possible. See you later!**


	29. The Place It Happened

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. :( Please review, favorite, and follow. As I promised, I will have fights scenes in this chapter. For those of you who are wondering, Happy is still in the guild, as Mira had told she needed some help of Happy. But before we go on, I'll tell you one thing, I am super excited! Hiro Mashima´s new series, Eden´s Zero, has been announced, and I am so excited and looking forward it, as the new Manga will be published in June 27th. I am greatly looking forward to it, as I am can barely wait for it. :)**

 **I bet you are excited as well for Eden´s Zero, and here´s some responses for the reviews.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thank you, your reviews to my stories always brightens up my spirit.**

 **25NaMi: I am glad you liked the chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you very much.**

 **Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a Thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 29: Black Claw Arc Part 2: The Place it Happened.**

As Natsu and Hanshiro were fighting, Ur and Gray fought Sezhiwe, who had her scythe infused with **Lightning Magic**. With a sadistic grin on her face, she slashed her scythe, sending a wave of lightning towards Gray and Ur.

The duo of Ice Mages managed to dodge it with ease, and then they created bows of ice and fired ice arrows at Sezhiwe, who dodged them with ease.

"I got more to show ya!" Sezhiwe said, as she folded the blade of the scythe, pointing it upwards, and then stabbed the air with her scythe, as she sent a beam of lightning at them.

" **Lightning Rocket**!" Sezhiwe said and sent the attack at Gray and Ur, which they managed to dodge and it caused an explosion behind them. "Aren´t you going to get tired of dodging?!" Sezhiwe mocked as she taunted the pair of Ice Mages. The blade of the scythe then started to spin like a Buzzsaw as she then slashed it at them. Gray managed to block it with an Ice Sword as Ur then created an Ice Spear to attack her, but she divided the scythe in two, as another scythe blade came from the second pole as she used it to defend herself from the Ice Spear that Ur used.

She managed to jump away and then had her dual scythes charged in **Lightning Magic** , which took the shape of a string of electricity between the scythes. "Lightning Charge!" Sezhiwe said, which she then sent at them, which Gray created an **Ice Shield**.

Sezhiwe grinned as she put the two poles back together, which made the scythe return to its normal shape. She jumped into the air as the blade started to spin like a buzzsaw.

Sezhiwe slashed with it like a maniac, while laughing insanely in amusement as she slashed her spinning weapon, which Ur managed to block it with her Ice Sword she created. As Sezhiwe slashed, Gray jumped in the air with as he wielded two Ice Swords in his hands, slashing them in an x-formation.

She managed to dodge it and jumped away from Ur, as she had sadistic grin on her face while holding her scythe, which had stopped spinning.

"I am amused, and enjoyed your moves, Ice Mages. But it won't be enough to prevent me from my duties as a Black Claw Mage." Sezhiwe said and then turned her scythe to normal. Gathering **Lightning Magic** in her scythe, she then raised her weapon in the air, as the electricity was gathered around the blade, were going towards the tip of the blade. She then slashed it down, unleashing a torrent of lightning.

"Take this! **Lightning Storm Blast**!" Sezhiwe said as the torrent of lightning came towards Ur, who stood calmly there.

Ur used her **Molding Magic** to create a large Ice Sword, which she blocked the **Lightning Magic** Attack with, which dispelled the attack. The attack of lightning was dispelled into sparkles, as it disappeared.

Sezhiwe was horrified and shocked by Ur´s actions, as it silenced her. "I-impossible!" Sezhiwe said, stammering in horror, not believing what she just saw. "Of course. Nothing is impossible for Ur." Gray said, which made Sezhiwe grit her teeth in rage and frustration.

At the same time, Juvia was fighting against Thay Seslin, who had his daggers covered in flames as he sent streams of fires at Juvia, who blocked them with her **Water Magic** easily.

"For a woman, you are quite formidable," Thay taunted. "And for a short man, you´re quite talkative," Juvia said. Thay simply grinned as a response, which he then sent a barrage of fire bullets from his daggers, which Juvia managed to dodge as she sent a blade of water, which he dodged, still having his amused grin. "You make me want to touch you more and more, Water woman." Thay said with a twisted smile, as Juvia responded with an emotionless face.

Erza was fighting Uesewe Bungu, as Uesewe was controlling sand, which was sent towards Erza in the shape of swords. Erza used her own swords to fight against them, while she ran towards Uesewe, who managed to fight her back as he made a giant sword of sand. "I see. So, you use **Molding Magic** , huh?" Erza said.

"Hehe, it´s an honor to be praised by Titania herself. Yes, I use **Sand Make** , as I shall show you the reason why I have the title "Uesewe of the Desert," Erza Scarlet!" Uesewe arrogantly boasted. "As if I would praise you!" Erza said. "Silence!" Uesewe said and continued to attack her.

Natsu and Hanshiro continued to fight, with Hanshiro sending chains from his hands, which went straight towards Natsu who dodged them.

"I am impressed to see you fight well with my **Chain Magic** ," Hanshiro said, as Natsu slashed the chains with his sword. "You won't impress me, asshole." Natsu said.

Hanshiro simply grinned and then sent a barrage of Fire Bullets he made with Hanshiro´s **Fire Magic** , which Natsu managed to deflect without any problems, which then Hanshiro made a Fireball and sent it towards Natsu, who cut it in half, as the halves of the Fire Ball exploded, each half on Natsu´s sides, Hanshiro sent chains towards Natsu. Natsu managed to cut them off with ease. Hanshiro smirked and then made a large rocket of fire, which was sent towards Natsu with a large amount of power, as Natsu cut it with ease, as it dispelled into sparkles.

"Stop giving me those lame attacks and fight me for real," Natsu said. "Don't be silly, I was fighting for real all this time, but I haven´t been fighting at full power yet," Hanshiro said as he and Natsu continued to clash.

Lucy and Yukino had summoned Taurus and Daneb to attack Jigan, who smiled as he used his Sword, which was now imbued with **Water Magic** as he sent a whip slash of water at Taurus, hitting him in the stomach.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted. "Don't worry, it will take more than this to finish me!" Taurus said. "Don't worry, we got you. Daneb, don't strike him!" Yukino ordered, which Daneb did. "You shouldn't make things so confusing!" The swan man said. "You´re one to talk!" Lucy yelled comically with a tick mark.

Deneb crossed his arms in an x-formation, charged his arms with lightning and then sent the lightning blast in the shape of an x-shaped cross.

" **Electro Traicere**!" Deneb said, as the attack went towards Jigan, who smirked and easily dodged it, but Taurus was in front of his, as the bullman had his axe raised in the air and swiped it down.

Jigan only smirked and he managed to block it with his sword, as the blade of the sword had clashed with blade of the axe.

"Well, I didn't expect cows that were able to fight," Jigan said, which then Deneb appeared and was about to strike Jigan, but Jigan simply smirked as he then coated his sword with water and unleashed a massive torrent of water, blasting Taurus and Deneb away.

"Deneb!" Yukino screamed. "Taurus!" Lucy screamed, as their **Spirits** disintegrated, returning to their world. Jigan laughed in amusement and joy of seeing the sight before him.

"You are a pain in the ass, and you need to be taken down," Jigan said as he then sent a water rope at them with his sword, which held them prisoner as the rope of water tied them around their bodies together. Jigan smirked as he ran towards them and cuffed their hands from behind with **Magic Sealing Chains** before they were able to do anything.

"Don't worry, we shall make sure to take care of ya," Said Jigan with a sinister smile.

"Lucy! Yukino!" Natsu said, which he then blocked a chain of Hanshiro with his sword. "Your opponent is me!" Hanshiro said with a smirk.

"Dammit!" Erza said. "Don't look away for a second!" Uesewe said and attacked her with a Sand Spear, who Erza managed to block with her sword.

"God dammit!" Gray said as he and Ur were fighting Sezhiwe. "To think they would use such a cowardly trick," Ur gritted her teeth, while she still fought Sezhiwe.

"It seems it has finished earlier than expected." Hanshiro said. "We shall take our trophies with us." Hanshiro said, but then Erza charged towards him with a sword in her hands, but Uesewe jumped in front of her, blocking her way with a Sand Sword. "Don't run, you are fighting me." Uesewe said. "Get out of the way! I am going to save Yukino and Lucy!" Erza said, which Uesewe simply responded by sending her away with a sword.

"Enough, Uesewe. We won't need to fight any longer." Hanshiro said, as Jigan held his sword at Lucy and Yukino´s throats, still restrained by the water rope. "Don't make a move and do as we command, or they will paint my water red with blood," Jigan said with an evil smile, which caused Natsu, Gray, Ur, Erza, and Juvia grit their teeth in rage and frustration.

Their Black Claw opponents went towards their opponents, as the managed to have Gray, Juvia, Erza, Ur, and even Natsu chained with **Magic Sealing Cuffs** , prevented them from using their **Magics**. The Black Claw Mages gathered around Hanshiro, Deisha, and Udengek. Jigan still had Lucy and Yukino tied around them in a water rope, as well as had the blade of his katana at their throats.

"It was a good time knowing you, but we need to part ways here," Hanshiro said and made a ball of fire in his right hand. "But don't worry, we shall see each other again, in hell!" Hanshiro said and then threw the fireball in the air, which then dispersed into the air, as its fire blasts were scattered across the room, which then set the mansion on fire.

Hanshiro and his minions smirked wickedly as Lucy, Yukino, Natsu, Ur, Gray, Erza, and Juvia looked in horror, as Juvia, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Ur then tried to use their **Magic** to put the fire out but couldn't due to the chains.

"Still remember we have the hostages, so if you do anything, it is goodbye for them!" Hanshiro said as he and his minions left through the holes the four minions made earlier.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Natsu said. "You shouldn't rush things, dear boy, and don't forget that the Mayor and his daughter are still there, ready to be barbequed!" Hanshiro said as he and the rest were outside.

"Farewell, Fairy Tail and the Greenfield family!" Hanshiro said and then left, which then a pile of flaming wood came down, blocking the hole in the wall.

The fire spread across the room, until it was everywhere. Natsu went towards the Mayor and Evelyn as he picked them up and had them over his shoulders.

"Dammit, if I didn't have these chains, I would be able to use my **Sea Empress Armor** to put the fire out!" Erza said. "Don't worry, this is nothing compared to before. Gray, Juvia, take them, I have a plan." Natsu said, as he handed the Mayor to Gray and Evelyn to Juvia. "Yes, Natsu-sama!" Juvia said and held the unconscious Evelyn on her back. "What is the plan, Natsu?" Gray said as he had the Mayor on his shoulder.

"It´s simple, you stay behind me as I burst through that hole, but it will be blocked in any minute," Natsu said. "Got any other ideas?" Gray said. "Wanna be incinerated or be intact?!" Natsu said, which Gray understood as while Natsu might be his rival, but Gray knew they needed to escape.

"Alright everyone, stay behind my back, because we are going to escape," Natsu said as everyone stood behind Natsu in a line. "We have one shot at this, so make sure to not break the line, no matter what. Do you understand?!" Natsu said, which they all nodded yes.

"Alright, then here we come!" Natsu said as he and the rest started to run towards the hole, which got smaller and smaller, as they eventually were almost there, with Natsu in front of him.

"Break through!" Natsu said as he had his arms in front of him in a x-formation, which he broke through the small hole, making a bigger one as the rest were coming after him.

Natsu, the gang, and the two Greenfield family members they saved landed on the ground, which they quickly got up as they saw the burning building in front of them. Before long, they walked away from the burning building, as a crowd of Tulip villagers were gathered around them as Juvia and Gray still carried Evelyn and the Mayor.

A doctor and a nurse came through the crowd to tend the injuries of the Fairy Tail Members and the Greenfield family.

Before long, the Mayor and Evelyn was bandaged, as well as Natsu had bandages on his arms and chest, as he was treated by the doctor and nurse. Natsu tried to deny that he needed medical aid, but the doctor and nurse insisted, which Natsu then accepted. "Natsu, are you alright?" Erza said as she, Juvia, and Ur came to his side. "Don't worry, this is nothing," Natsu said, making the trio of women smile.

Erza, Ur, and Juvia felt like they wanted to stop Natsu from injuring himself out of concern, but they knew he had faced worse situations, so they didn't say anything, knowing Natsu would be alright and haven them saved.

"But damn, they took Yukino and Lucy with them!" Natsu said with rage, gritting his teeth and holding his fist tight, as the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages looked away in shame.

"But we need to find their base, rescue Yukino and Lucy, and make sure to teach them a lesson," Juvia said. "Yeah, but it will be hard for us since we are chained with **Magic Sealing Cuffs** ," Ur said, showing her chained left wrist, as Erza looked at her right wrist which was chained, as well as Juvia who looked at her left leg chained.

"Don't worry..." Evelyn said, as she struggled to come up, despite the doctor and nurse's protests. She and the Mayor woke up earlier and heard the conversation. Evelyn then used her **Magic** to create a silver key. "Here, I used my Silver Make to make a key to open all your chains," Evelyn said and handled them the key, which they used one by one to unlock their chains.

"Thanks, we'll make sure to keep the key in our possession," Natsu said. "But do you really..." Evelyn said with shadowed eyes. "…need to take the Black Claw Guild down?" Evelyn said. Natsu grinned as Gray, Juvia, Ur, and Erza smiled.

"But before you go, I want to give you this," Evelyn said, and pulled out a small bottle, which was purple and black in color and had a red screw on it. She handled it to Natsu.

"What is this?" Natsu asked. "Healing Tulips, a substance able to heal even the worst of injuries. This is what the village is known for. For each year, they grow in this place. The Black Claw Guild used it to have them use for their deeds, but we managed to gather it. The villagers offered this to me and my dad, but we refused due to the villagers needing it as well, but they villagers insisted."

"Don't worry. This injury is nothing compared to before, but we shall make sure to handle it carefully. But are you sure you don't need it?" Natsu asked. "It´s alright. We knew that one day, someone would free us from the suffering the Black Claw Guild has inflicted upon us for years. And we knew that people would come and be able to save us," Evelyn said.

Natsu grinned and the rest smiled. "Don't worry, we shall take care of them, as well as rescue our friends and the others he had kidnapped. Tell me where the Black Claw Guild is!" Natsu said.

Later, far away from the village, a big, black tower that has spikes on it, served as the Black Claw Base.

In the tower´s dungeon, were the townspeople of Tulip Town who the Black Claw Guild had captured for standing against them. Hanshiro and Uesewe walked down the stairs, while Uesewe carried Lucy and Yukino over his shoulders to a cell, as Jigan had released them from his **Water Magic** earlier when they first arrived to their guild.

Lucy and Yukino were chained into the wall, as Hanshiro smirked and went towards them. "You won't get away with this," Lucy said. "What makes you say that?" Hanshiro mockingly asked. "Because we know Natsu-sama and the others will come and save us, " Yukino said. "Remember that well, asshole," Lucy said.

Hanshiro simply smirked and left the dungeon through the stairs with Uesewe. "Whatever, your friends are already dead, I'll have you know that," Hanshiro said. "HANSHIRO-SAMA!" A Black Claw Mage with a bald head and black clothing came but fell down the stairs, making Lucy and Yukino sweat drop.

"What is it? Can´t you see I am busy?" Hanshiro said, slightly annoyed. "It´s Void Knight and the other Fairy Tail Mages... they have survived and are on their way here!" The follower said.

Uesewe and Hanshiro were quiet, while Lucy and Yukino smirked at this. "Told ya, it will take more than that to defeat them!" Lucy said.

"Whatever you say," Hanshiro said, without turning to face them and walked up the stairs with Uesewe and Black Claw Mage following. "We simply have to beat them again, and this time, for good. You have your high hopes for nothing," Hanshiro said.

Lucy and Yukino simply stood there, chained to the wall, as they both know Natsu and the Gang would come and save them.

Later, Natsu, Ur, Gray, Erza, and Juvia had arrived, not far from the guild base.

They saw an army of over one thousand Black Claw Mages, each with a different appearance and weapon, ready to attack the group of Fairy Tail Mages.

"It seems they have come prepared," Gray said. "Well, it won't be any difference." Ur said. "Yeah, because we are going to kick their asses and rescue Lucy, Yukino, and the town," Natsu said.

Natsu then ran towards the army of Black Claw Mages, as the others followed him. "Here we come! It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said while running.

At the same time, on the balcony of the tower, Hanshiro was sitting on a red couch while waving a black fan in front of him. "Well, it seems like they have finally arrived. I was getting tired of waiting for them," Hanshiro said.

At his side, Uesewe, Deisha, and Uden around Hanshiro. Jigan, Thay, and Sezhiwe, were down with the army, along with two other Eight Weapons members. "I see. We then shall teach them their place," Hanshiro said with a twisted smirk as he unfolded his fan and grinned evilly.

At the same time, in the front, were Jigan, Sezhiwe, Thay, and two men. One was a large, fat man with curly red hair, orange eyes, black overalls, red boots, red shirt, and a blue cap.

The other was a tall, skinny man with a long, smooth blue hair, white eyes, wore a white t-shirt, white overalls, blue boots, blue shirt, and a red cap.

"It has been a while since we had some actions, Robbo," Said the fat man, Rilli, one of the Eight Weapons. "You said it, Rilli," Said the skinny man, Robbo, one of the Eight Weapons.

"We shall make sure to have some fun, shall we?" Rilli said and took out his cleaver sword. "Sure do, I don't see a reason why not." Robbo said and took a pole with a spiked ball at the end.

The duo grinned as Natsu and the gang were closing in, as Rillo and Robbo raised their weapons, swiping it down. But before the blades could reach Natsu´s flesh, Natsu dodged them and kicked them in their faces, one kick for each face. They were knocked out easily, as they fell on the ground.

The Black Claw Mages were silent as they looked in horror of seeing two of their Elite members knocked out like nothing. Natsu grinned, as Hanshiro, as well the rest of the Eight Weapons, saw it. Hanshiro simply grinned.

"They seem to be more trouble than we thought." Hanshiro said, but with amusement and sadism.

Natsu and the gang dashed forward, as Thay, Jigan, and Sezhiwe came in their path.

"It´s a shame to see you fight for nothing, Fairy Tail Mages," Jigan said, having his sword in his hand. "This is the place where you will die," Sezhiwe said and held her scythe. "Because this time, you will not be surviving, and you will wish you were rather killed in the fire inside the mansion!" Thay said.

"I don't think so. Natsu, Erza, we'll handle them. Go and rescue Lucy, Yukino, and everyone else!" Ur said, which Natsu and Erza nodded, as they ran towards the Tower, with their swords in hand, as they attacked every Black Claw Mage who were foolish enough to stand in their way.

On their way, Thay, Sezhiwe, and Jigan were in their way as they had their weapons to strike Natsu and Erza, but blasts of ice and water came and sent them away. "We are the opponents. If you wanna fight someone, fight us!" Gray said. "If you want to hurt my Natsu-sama, I hope you are willing to pay the price for a hellish death!" Juvia said in a dark aura, which made Erza, Ur, and Gray sweat drop. _"Still on that?"_ They all thought at the same time while sweatdropping, but got quickly refocused on their situation.

"Alright but be careful," Natsu said as he and Erza ran. "Don't worry, we won't allow them to have their way this time," Gray said and gathered **Ice Magic** , as Ur did so as well, and Juvia gathered her **Water Magic**.

"It is an honor to fight you, Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Too bad you and the rest of your group are going to die here and now!" Jigan said and then had his Water Katana to send stream of water at Gray.

Gray simply created an Ice Sword that he slashed with, which then froze the water, shattering it to pieces. Jigan grit his teeth in annoyance as he created a large pillar of water and then sent it towards Gray.

Gray managed to dodge them with ease, as he was then in front of Jigan, who managed to summon a rocket of water to strike Gray from behind, but Gray managed to block it with his Ice Sword.

Jigan then coated his sword in water, ready to blast Gray. "You should learn of who you´re dealing with, Fairy Tail mage," Jigan said. "Yeah, as well as you," Gray said, as he then grabbed the sword, and froze the water, the blade, as well as even Jigan, much to his horror and shock.

"No way!" Jigan said before being completely frozen. "You should really learn what you are messing with, Black Claw Mage," Gray said, looking at a solidly frozen Jigan.

At the same time, Sezhiwe and Ur were facing each other, as Sezhiwe had a sinister smirk on her face. "Well, I would like to fight you more, but for the sake of the Black Claw Guild, I shall kill you here and now, with my ultimate attack," Sezhiwe said, then made a circle of **Lightning Magic** with her scythe. " **Lightning King Ring**!" Sezhiwe said, which she then sent it towards Ur in the lighting blast in the shape of a circle. "This attack is powerful enough to destroy a hill and leave nothing of it. It´s over for you!" Sezhiwe said with arrogance.

As the attack closed upon Ur, she made an Ice Spear, and then slashed the attack, dispelling it to nothing. The sight Sezhiwe witnessed made her silent as she couldn't believe what she saw. "I-impossible... you took it down like it was nothing?!" Sezhiwe said, not believing was she saw.

Gray, who saw the entire scene, looked with a serious expression on his face. "Good grief, do you never listen? Nothing is impossible for Ur," Gray said.

Ur simply walked towards Sezhiwe with shadowed eyes, as Sezhiwe then started to panic. "If that was your strongest attack, I don't have to worry about the rest," Ur said and then raised her spear. "And if my power and strength was at the level of a hill, future generations would be more disappointed and dishonored than they ever been in their entire lives!" Ur said and then struck Sezhiwe, who waved her hands in front of herself. "WAIT!" Sezhiwe said, but her pleas went on deaf ears as Ur slashed her, knocking her unconscious.

 _"Natsu, Erza. Please stay safe!"_ Ur thought, knowing they would succeed.

At the same time, Juvia was fighting Thay, as their rematch was on. "Well, too bad I need to kill you, despite having such a wonderful body," Thay said wickedly. "As if I will lose to you, scum," Juvia said. "Heh. The one to lose is you. Void Knight, Titania, and the rest will meet their end here, as there is nothing you or the rest can do about it," Thay said and then had his dagger engulfed in flames, as the blades became large blades of flames, giving them a bigger and more powerful form.

"Because Void Knight, Titania, and the rest of you will face nothing but death and despair, as our boss Hanshiro-sama will defeat that pathetic Void Knight with ease!" Hanshiro said, as Juvia had her eyes shadowed at hearing that small man insult Natsu in front of her.

"And don't worry, I will kill you before Hanshiro-sama kills Void Knight!" Thay said and then sent a beam of fire from his sword at Juvia. But before it could strike her, she sent a big beam of water against the fire beam, which clashed against each other.

"Commenting on Juvia´s sin, is a sin. But insulting Juvia´s love, is an even bigger one..." Juvia said with her eyes still shadowed, but then she looked at Thay, her eyes filled with anger and seriousness.

"AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT SIN, SCUM!" Juvia roared in anger as she her water beam got stronger and overpowered the fire beam of Thay, much to the latter´s horror. "Oh shit..." Thay said in fear, as he realized he had fucked up. The water beam struck and engulfed him, which sent him away and knocked him out.

Juvia was fuming as she couldn't tolerate people who insulted Natsu, as well as in front of her. _"Natsu-sama, I hope you are alright."_ Juvia thought, thinking of the safety of her love.

Hanshiro, Uesewe, Deisha, and Udengek, saw three of their elites being taken down, as Hanshiro had his eyes shadowed, seeing the results. "Uesewe. Go down and handle Void Knight and Titania. But if Void Knight slips through, let him go through. I want to make sure to teach him what happens when they are fighting against us, the Black Claw Guild," Hanshiro said. "I will, and I shall make sure to have at least take Titania down if Void Knight goes through me," Uesewe said and then left to take care of the Red-Haired Knight and the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer.

"You seem to be pretty calm, despite many of us losing. Not that we care about the other's safety," Deisha said. "Yeah, I never was on good terms with the others, besides you and Hanshiro-sama. But we will be in trouble if they defeat us," Udengek said.

Hanshiro got off his throne and went inside, with Udengek and Deisha still standing on the balcony. "Big deal. The others aren´t important, and as long as I stand tall, we haven't lost, but they are going to lose. But there´s one thing for sure, if they take us down, even if we were alive, we are gonna have trouble than we ever had in our entire lives," Hanshiro said as he sweated coldly, but quickly got back in his thoughts as he walked further.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu and Erza...**_

Natsu and Erza ran, taking down many Black Claw Mages without any problems, as they eventually were in front of the gate, Uesewe came bursting through. "We meet again, Titania and Void Knight, for the second time, but also the last time," Uesewe said while grinning, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Natsu, I will take care of him. Go further and rescue Lucy, Yukino, and the rest, as well as take down Hanshiro." Erza said. Natsu nodded, as he knew his mate would be able to handle Uesewe without any problems. Natsu, without any moments to be spared, ran inside the Black Claw Tower, as Uesewe stood in front of Erza.

"For your crimes against this village, I hope you a ready to face your judgement," Erza said. "Yeah, but it will be the judgement of you having interfered with our business!" Uesewe said as he summoned sand in his hands.

 **(Play Fairy Tail ost Against Magic here)**

Erza transformed herself into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** as she then sent a swarm of swords towards Uesewe. Uesewe grinned and made two large swords of sand which he used to deflect the swords Erza sent towards him. The muscular Black Claw Mage then ran towards Erza, his Sand Sword emitting a aura of sand as he sent slashes of sand at Erza.

She managed to dodged then and then Uesewe threw his sand swords, which Erza managed to cut them to pieces.

Uesewe then created a spear of sand, which he then threw. " **Sand Make: Spear**!" Uesewe said as the sand spear went towards Erza, who managed to send swords at it, as then Uesewe jumped into the air and then sent a barrage of sand spikes at her. " **Sand Make: Spikes**!" He said as Erza got hit by the barrage of sand spikes, transforming her back into her regular **Armor**.

Uesewe grinned as he then created two sand walls with spikes at her sides. " **Sand Make: Death Walls**!" Uesewe said, which the spiked sand walls closed in. Erza **Re-Quipped** into her **Flight Armor** to escape the sand walls, which closed behind her once she escaped.

Erza dashed towards Uesewe with great speed as she slashed her swords against Uesewe, but he managed to create a sand spear to counter against it.

Uesewe and Erza clashed, which went on with great speed as each didn't lose focus. Uesewe was amused as he battled Erza, who had a serious face on as she clashed swords.

Eventually, they clashed away from each other, as Erza stood on the ground with her swords.

"I have been fighting you long enough," Erza said and then **Re-Equipped** into her **Purgatory Armor**. Uesewe was simply amused as he then created large spears of sand behind him, ready to strike Erza.

"I shall finish you then, and take your head as a trophy, which shall increase my power and fame, as well make my enemies remember the mighty warrior I am!" Uesewe said. "As if you are a warrior," Erza said, enraging the masked Black Claw Mage.

"Silence! **Sand Make: Sand King´s Judgement Spears**!" said Uesewe as he sent the spears of sand at Erza, who simply stood calmly still as the spears went towards her. Erza then swiped her large sword, which dispelled the attacks. "Impossible..." said Uesewe with horror, as before he knew it, Erza jumped towards him and was in front of him, which she then slashed him.

"WAIT!" Uesewe said in panic, but it went on deaf ears as Erza slashed her, causing significant injury.

 **(End playing Against Magic here)**

As massive slash appeared on Uesewe´s chest was made, as his mask and hood of his cloak were cut to pieces, showing his face, blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Uesewe fell on the ground as he lost consciousness, back on the ground, as Erza transformed into her regular armor, before she then ran inside the tower, which was the headquarters of the Black Claw Guild.

 _"Natsu, whatever danger you are in, stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt."_ Erza thought while running.

 _ **At the same time, inside the Black Claw Tower...**_

Natsu ran in the halls, until he then stopped as he noticed Hanshiro sitting on a stair case.

"Well, I was thinking that you were never coming to me. It seems I was wrong, and you will wish I was right," Hanshiro said with a twisted smile.

Natsu simply gathered darkness in his hands, as he positioned himself to fight Hanshiro. "But I will wish you were wrong." Natsu said and then dashed towards Hanshiro. "It´s time to taste the dark!" Natsu said, dashing towards Hanshiro.

Hanshiro, still sitting on the stairs, grinned as he sent chains at Natsu from his finger, who dodged them with ease as he jumped into the air and straight at Hanshiro.

"Abyss Dragon´s Iron Fist!" Natsu said and punched Hanshiro straight in the face, sending him through the stairs, onto the floors as Natsu dashed towards him. "Not done yet!" Natsu said and Hanshiro dodged his punch, as Natsu shattered the floor. Hanshiro then combined his **Fire Magic** and **Chain Magic** to make the chains in flames, which Hanshiro slashed with them like whips at Natsu.

Natsu easily dodged the flaming chains as he then sent a breath attack of darkness, which wzx too fast for Hanshiro to dodge, at it hit him straight in his stomach.

Natsu ran towards him, as Hanshrio sent a **Fire Magic** Blast, which Natsu easily dodged and then punched him in the face with a darkness-coated fist.

Hanshiro was sent away as he clutched his face in pain, and Natsu walked slowly towards him, having an aura of darkness. "Come on, you weren't this pathetic back then. If that was all, I am happy to finishing you here and now!" Natsu said, as Hanshiro started to snicker, until he then broke loose in hysterical, madness-filled laughter.

"What´s the matter?" Natsu asked, confused at what was happening.

"I am overjoyed, and angry, at the same time. Overjoyed for seeing you, a fool, thinking he can finish me, and angry, for you to underestimating me, and not giving me a chance to show you my true power," Hanshiro said, as an aura of **Magic** was growing from Hanshiro.

Natsu´s eyes widened, as he recognized the type of **Magic** Hanshiro was emitting.

"Allow me to show... my true power... **Take Over: Beast Soul: Werepanther!"** Hanshiro said, as he was then engulfed with **Take Over Magic** , it shot into a pillar of **Magic**.

A mist of smoke, and a powerful gust of wind blew by Natsu, the smoke and **Magic** Energy died down, showing Hanshiro in his new form.

Hanshiro had become larger, around the same size as an elephant, and more muscular, similar to a bear, had gained black fur, long, sharp claws, and fangs, as his head, face, ears, and other parts of his head had turned similar to a panther. He gained a long tail and his hair had gotten longer.

"I shall now show you, the reason no one had defeated me yet!" Hanshiro said, punching Natsu in the stomach, making him cough up blood and sent him to a wall.

With a sadistic grin, Hanshrio jumped with his enhanced speed, and before Natsu could react, Hanshiro was in front of him.

Hanshiro then started punch Natsu rapidly, each punch becoming stronger and stronger with each hit. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Hanshiro said, as he punched without any signs of hesitation at Natsu, which he then stopped after punching repeatedly, which he then raised his right fist in the air, and then went to strike with it.

Natsu saw through it, as he then blocked with his Kuroryuken, as a shockwave was made, as Natsu then swiped it back, charged it with darkness, and slashed Hanshiro with it.

Hanshiro was sent to the wall due to the force of the attack, which broke down to pieces. Everything around the two started to crumble, as they both fell down on the floor, but separated as they fell.

Natsu fell down, as he then stabbed the wall as it slowed down the fall, as he then eventually fell down the ground.

Natsu looked around, as he saw Hanshiro nowhere. He saw nothing but rocks, pebbles and a wall of rocks in front of him. Natsu took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dammit, I almost had him," Natsu said, but then remembered what was important. "I´ll handle him later. I shall go to save Lucy, Yukino, and the rest!" Natsu said as he ran towards them.

At the same time, on another part, Hanshiro got up, frustrated and full of anger. _"Dammit, not only did Void Knight separate us apart from each other, but he now got closer to the dungeons."_ Hanshiro thought, while gritting his teeth in frustration and panic. _"If I am correct, and hope I wasn't, if he finds the most important prisoner we have, I can kiss my ass goodbye!"_ Hanshiro thought.

 _ **With Natsu...**_

Natsu ran in the corridors, slashing anyone in his path who was foolish enough to face him, as he then eventually came to a large steel door. He ran towards the large steel door, and then shattered it with his fist.

Parts of the iron door were shattered across the room, which were the dungeon where Lucy, Yukino, and the others the Black Claw Guild had been kept prisoners throughout the years.

Natsu landed on the ground, as he then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"LUCY! YUKINO!" Natsu screamed, which echoed through the dungeon.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, as she and Yukino where chained to a wall, in a cell behind a wall. "You guys!" Natsu said as he ran towards them, taking down the Black Claws mages that were in there.

"Natsu-sama! Set us and everyone else free! The guard with the red beard has the key!" Yukino said, as Natsu nodded and took the key chain from the red bearded guard, as Natsu freed Lucy, Yukino and the other prisoners.

The other prisoners cheered with joy and happiness, as they were finally freed from their imprisonment by the Black Claw guild.

"Alright, then let´s go then!" Lucy said, but Natsu stopped, as he detected a smell, a smell that was familiar, similar to Lucy, but different. _"Impossible..."_ Natsu thought as he then looked at where the smell came from.

Natsu saw a massive, thick door, which wzx bigger and even thicker than the door to the dungeon. Despite its thickness, Natsu could easily smell through it.

Lucy and Yukino, who had already stopped the moment Natsu stood still.

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy asked as she and Yukino came to Natsu´s side.

"There´s someone in there," Natsu said, as he walked towards the door. He then punched it, as it shattered to pieces, which he, Lucy and Yukino then went inside.

In the rooms, they saw a woman, who were in brown rags, chained to a wall and wore an iron mask. They immediately ran towards her, as the woman slowly raised her head, as her eyes widened at seeing someone she thought would never see again in her life.

Natsu, Lucy, and Yukino ran towards the woman, as Natsu immediately took the keys which were remaining after they freed the prisoners. Natsu used the first keys to unlock the woman´s chains, which Natsu then gently put the skinny woman on the ground.

Natsu then took the other key to the key hole that kept the mask together, which he then unlocked it, releasing the mask from the woman´s face.

It slowly opened, and as the mask fell off, their eyes widened, mostly Lucy´s, as it was someone she couldn't believe was in front of her.

 **End of chapter 29. And there goes another chapter. I am sorry if the fights weren´t pleasing, which some may be too long, or others maybe not even interesting. If you are wondering´s, Deneb´s attack, "Electro Traicere," Traicere is Latin for cross. Next chapter will conclude the Black Claw arc, and the chapter after that will end the Black Claw Arc. And yes, that woman is the same from chapter 27. I hope do update soon as possible and until then, please review, favorite and follow. See you later!**


	30. The Reunion of Tears

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. :) Please review, favorite and follow once you finished reading it. I shall finish the Black Claw Arc the next chapter, and once after that, I am gonna work on the Nirvana Arc. But then before I update another again, I shall update on White Fairy and once I have done that, I shall update Naughty Dragon Tales. But for now, enjoy the chapter. It might be a little shorter than the previous chapter, which I hope you won't mind at all, and if you do, I am sorry. Once you finsihed reading, please, review, favorite and follow, and fi you do, that would be awesome**

 **Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Ready By Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 30: Black Claw Arc Final: A Reunion of Tears.**

Gray, Ur, Juvia, and Erza ran inside the tower, taking down many Black Claw mages on their way. "Natsu must be either fighting against Hanshiro or freeing Lucy, Yukino, and the others." Erza said. "But then we need to find them and meet up with them," Ur said, which the others nodded.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu, Lucy and Yukino...**_

Natsu was silent, as he watched what he saw seeing with shadowed eyes, Yukino was simply looking what she saw, but was the most expressional, as Lucy´s eyes were widening, as she couldn't believe what she saw. "Mama...?" Lucy said, as tears came from her eyes.

"Lucy..." Layla Heartfilia, her mother said. Behind the mask, showed her face. Her once long hair was now cut short revealing her ears, her face had numerous cuts and scars across it, as well as many other marks of torture she had endured.

"It has been so long..." Layla said, tears of happiness and hope coming from Layla´s eyes, as Lucy´s tears fell down on her chest, which Layla gave a small, weak, and happy smile, as Layla raised her skinny hand slowly to gently touch her daughter´s cheeks, as she became even more overjoyed to know that she truly was seeing and touching her daughter´s cheek, as it wasn't a dream. "Very long..." Layla said. "Your wounds... they are terrible." Lucy said, noticing the scars that were across her body. _"Dammit, these are serious! With these scars, it would take weeks to have them fully healed!"_ Lucy thought in horror, watching the scars and marks of injury and torture that were on her mother´s body, until suddenly they heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, it seems the worst to expect has come, for you," Hanshiro said, as Natsu, Lucy, and Yukino quickly turned around to see Hanshiro, who was back to his normal form. At his side, where Udengek and Deisha, as well a group of Black Claw Mages. "I was right after all, since you looked similar to her, Lucy Heartfilia." Hanshiro said. Lucy had her eyes shadowed, as she became enraged the second Hanshiro finished his sentence. "You bastards..." Lucy said and then got up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hanshiro simply smirked at Lucy´s reaction. "What does it look like? We simply had our fun together, as we tortured, hit her and enjoyed our times together. Because you see, in the past, Layla had come across us, and being the coward that she was, she decided to run like a dog," Hanshrio said. "She wouldn't...!" Lucy said, but Hanshiro cut her off. "Don't butt in will ya? I´m talking, and it seems I have revealed a bit too much," Hanshiro said, as Udengek, Deisha and the other Black Claw Mages prepared their weapons to attack Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, and Layla, but Natsu got up, his eyes shadowed.

He took a deep breath, and then unleashed a massive stream of darkness, sending Hanshiro, Udengek, Deisha, and the rest away from the door opening.

Natsu stood still, his fists shaking as he then went his hands too his pocket and pulled out the Tulip Potion he had gotten earlier.

"Lucy. Yukino. Take the potion Evelyn gave us and use it to heal Layla." Natsu said, as Yukino took the potion, as she then poured it on Layla´s skin.

Layla then started to glow in a green light, as her injuries where healed and once the green light died down, Layla then slowly started to get up, but then halted due to some pain and damage that was left.

Lucy and Yukino carried her over their arms, as Natsu walked outside the cell with the trio. "Natsu, they took our **Keys** , they must have taken them somewhere." Yukino said. "I see. I shall follow you. I wont let these assholes harm you." Natsu said, his voice filled with determination and seriousness.

Lucy and Yukino understood, Layla then spoke. "Don't worry, I know where they keep their belongings." Layla said, which gave them smiles of hope. "Good, because they took our **Celestial Spirit Keys** , but we didn't see where they took them." Yukino said.

As they were about to go, they were then surrounded by Black Claw Mages. Hanshiro stood tall, as he was not going to have them escape with Layla. "Men. Chase them down, even if you have to kill them. But keep our prisoner alive. Or else we are going to be in more trouble than we have ever been in our lives." Hanshiro said, as the Black Claw Mages were gulping in horror, before charging towards them.

Natsu coated his hand in dark smoke, as he then punched a large group of Dark Mages. "Quick, we need to make our move! I´ll carry Layla!" Natsu said, as he Picked up Layla and held her bridal style. "Tell me where they keep their belongings." Natsu said, as Layla smiled. "Don't worry, I will." Layla said. He, Lucy and Yukino ran towards where Layla instructed them to.

"Udengek. Deisha. Follow me, and make sure they don't escape. I handle this asshole alone," Hanshiro said, as they didn't doubt him and followed me towards Natsu, Lucy, Yukino and Layla.

Natsu, Lucy and Yukino ran to in the corridors, as Natsu held Layla in his arms.

"Natsu, we should be in the storeroom, if you turn around that room to the left." Layla said, as Natsu, Lucy and Yukino understood as they followed her instructions.

"I too have something in the Black Claw Storeroom, something which will guarantee our victory." Layla said, making Natsu´s, Lucy and Yukino have their eyes widened.

They were eventually in front of the storeroom, whose door was gigantic, had many steel locks and poles. "Lucy, Yukino, hold her." Natsu said and handed Layla to them, as they held her in their arms.

Natsu stood still, until he took a deep breath and then unleashed a massive breath attack of black smoke, which blasted the steel door to pieces.

Layla looked in awe, as Yukino smiled and Lucy grinned, as they were more used to see it.

Without standing still anymore moment, they walked into the storeroom. Natsu picked Layla up bridal style again, and then they looked around the room, which was massive, had many pillars, as well as had many chests and boxes of all sizes and shapes.

As they walked, Lucy and Yukino saw their belongings, which were their **Celestial Spirit Keys** , which Natsu got for them, since they carried Layla. Then, Layla noticed then a black, gold trimmed box, which was big enough to be fit in the two hands of a person.

"Natsu, will you please put me down? I can walk on my own." Layla said. "You sure?" Natsu asked with concern. "Those were some pretty harsh injuries, even when you are healed." Lucy said, showing her care for her mother.

Before long, Hanshiro, Deisha, Udengek and the rest of the group that was following Hanshiro, entered the storeroom.

"You brats, you have pissed us off for the last time. You messed with our business her, went havoc on our territory and even took our prisoner." Hanshiro said as he had his sword tight on his arms. "I shall make sure you will regret making an enemy of the Black Claw Guild." Hanshiro said, as he and the others prepared to attack.

"I wouldn't think so." Lucy said as she and Yukino pulled their **Keys** out, while Natsu coated his hands in darkness. "Don't worry Mom. Me, Natsu and Yukino will handle them." Lucy said. "Don't worry Layla-sama, we will take care of them!" Yukino said with a confident smile, and then had her **Key** raised in the air. **Open! Gate of the Paired Fish!** **Pisces!** " Yukino said and then summoned the two giant fishes. Lucy summoned Aquarius, who looked annoyed and cranky as usual.

"Tsh. Another inappropriate time. Do you never learn?" Aquarius said, and then saw Layla, who both looked into each other´s eyes.

"Aquarius." Layla said. "Layla. It has been so long, hasn't it?" Aquarius said and then faced Lucy with an emotionless face. "You." Aquarius said, pointing her finger at the blonde girl. "Y-yes!" Lucy said in panic as she shook. You summoned me on a bad time again." Aquarius in a low voice, her eyes shadowed, which made Lucy panic even more. Aquarious sighed with irritation, but then had her eyes clam and a small smile at seeing Layla. "But it was worth it this time."

Layla smiled, walked towards the black box, picked it up, before then pressing her thumbs against the green sphere that was on it, which the top then opened. She took her hand inside the Black Box and took out a key.

The key was white in color, had its crest in z similar shape of an octopus that has its face replaced with the crest of Neptune in blue, as it has small tentacles which connects to the lower side of the crest, giving each a puffy wing shaped decoration. On the top of the octopus head, it has a white crown in the shape of three spikes, and on the blade on it had a trident shaped blade.

Yukino widened her eyes once she saw it. "Impossible..." Yukino said. "What's the matter? I have never seen that type of key before." Lucy said. "What you are seeing are one of the **Nine Diamond Keys**." Yukino said. "The **Nine Diamond Keys**?" Lucy asked. "The **Nine Diamond Keys** , also known as the **Milky Way Keys** , are nine **Spirit Keys** which are rarer than the **Zodiac Keys**. The Keys summon the **Diamond Spirits** , also known as the **Milky Way Spirits** , **Celestial Spirits** that are stronger than all the **Zodiac Keys** put together, each **Spirit** is powerful enough to bring down a city," Yukino explained, as Lucy had her eyes widen at hearing what Yukino said. "And that, is one of them," Yukino said.

Elezin was behind Layla, as his eyes were shadowed and Elezin was about try to strike her again. "I shall make sure you won't have any luck this time!" Elezin said.

Layla simply turned around, her eyes serious. "I don't think so." Layla said and took her Key. _"Please, come forth this once."_ Layla thought and then proceeded. "Everyone, be prepared, because things will become ugly around here!" Layla said and then raised her Key in the air.

"It seems we need to go." Aquarius said as she then returned to the **Spirit World** , much to Lucy´s confusion.

" **Open! Gate of the Ocean King! Neptune**!" Layla said, as a blue light covered the entire storeroom. Yukino then ordered Pisces to carry Lucy, Natsu and her, which they flied into the air.

The Ground started to chake, as both the Fairy Tail Mages and Black Claw Mages made sure to stay steady. "What the fuck is going?!" Hanshiro said, as then suddenly water came flowing from where Layla had held her keys, as well then massive tentacles appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" A masked Black Claw Mage yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS OCTOPUS?!" A blad Black Claw Mage yelled as he was whacked by one of the tentacles.

At the same time, with Gray, Juvia, Ur, and Erza, the four Fairy Tail Mages fought a large group of Black Claw Mages, until the ground started to shake and then broke to pieces as water came loose.

It had the appearance of a massive octopus-like being, about fifty meters tall, but with the torso humanoid, extremely muscular, was covered in blue scales, had it´s lower area blue and has eight, colossal blue tentacles as legs, that are white on the underside and has white suction cups on them, red eyes and long, spiky, blue hair and a pointed chin, as well a similar structure on his upper face, similar to a shark, as well as the end of it worked as its nose. It also had sharp fangs, claws and spikes on his arms and hands. For clothing, he has is a dark blue loin cloth and is on his lower parts, tied by a black rope.

Lucy, Natsu and Yukino, who rode on the Pisces, looked in awe as the saw the massive **Celestial Spirit**. "Incredible..." Lucy said. "I only heard of them, but never seen a **Diamond Spirit** , even a **Diamond Key** , in real life!" Yukino said.

The Tentacled Beast gave a massive roar, which were heard, even to the Tulip town, as the beast then looked with its red eyes onto Layla, who laid on the ground with twirling eyes.

"Layla. You always summon me at inappropriate moments," The giant beast said, as Layla gained a tick mark. "Hey! You came here in an inappropriate form, Neptune!" Layla shouted, as Neptune tsched, crossed his arms and looked away. "What is that?!" Layla shouted comically. "Don't blame me, I didn't know you were going to summon me this time," Neptune said, and then glowed into a blue light, transforming him into a new form.

Neptune now had the form of the form of a middle-aged man with the same blue hair as well as shoulder-length, gained a long, blue beard which reaches his stomach, his eyes turn brown, his chins and teeth turns normal as well, and doesn´t either have spikes on his arms and hands, as well as his hands are turned similar to a human´s, and is still bare-chested but has a tattoo of the symbol of Neptune on his chest. He wore a blue toga that is connected to the left shoulder, and has a golden emblem which is similar to a sea star, and golden armbands on his arms and has a golden, spiked crown. His lower body resembled the lower body of a merman, but resembling an octopus without its head, dark blue in color and has eight tentacles in the same color, pattern and suction cups in his bigger form.

"You truly need to summon me at better times," Neptune said. Before Layla where able to say anything, a large group of Black Claw Mages came and surrounded them, as each had their weapon and **Magics** ready to strike them.

"You dumb octopus! You and your buddies shall pay for thrashing our guild into a dump!" One of them said, as they then charged towards them. "Layla, what should I do?" Neptune asked, as he normally was very against her orders, but now know it wouldn't be such a good time.

Layla had her eyes shadowed as she stood still and looked down on the floor, but then turned to Neptune as her eyes were serious and determined.

"Neptune! Make sure to give them hell! Show them no mercy, and it shall be a moment of horror the will never forget!" Layla said, as Neptune understood and then changed into his more gigantic form.

The mere sight of it caused the other Black Claw to shake in fear, and then Neptune then raised his tentacles in the air, before then swiping them down.

The large tentacles hit the ground, which broke it into pieces and the Black Claw Mages were sent to the air.

"Shot it! Shot that giant scaly piece of tentacle shit down!" A red haired Black Claw Mage said as a group raided the cannon and shot it towards the giant **Celestial Spirit** , which didn't do a thing as it then raised it´s hand and smashed it onto the group.

The cannons broke to pieces, as well the bones of the Black Claw Mages.

The Black Claw Mages rushed towards them, as they tried in vain to strike the giant Octopus, which were to no avail, as Neptune swiped them with his tentacle, as if they were mere insects to him.

Fire balls were sent at him, which were nothing but mosquito bites to him, as Neptune hit them with his tentacle. Neptune then took a deep breath, and then unleashed a massive torrent of water from his mouth.

The water torrent has spirals of water around it, as it struck the ground and sent the Black Claw Mages into the air.

Lucy, Natsu and Yukino, who rode on Pisces, looked in awe as they saw the titanic power of Neptune, one of the **Milky Way Spirits**. "Incredible..." Lucy said, as she and the rest saw Neptune land a punch on a group of Black Claw Mages.

And Natsu then looked down, noticing Hanshiro who stood on the rubble.

"I apologize you guys, but I need somethings to settle." Natsu said and then jumped of the two fishes, and went straight to the ground where Hanshiro was.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "NATSU-SAMA!" Yukino shouted, but then Lucy sighed as she understood. "Cant help it. He´s Natsu after all." Lucy said with a small smile, which Yukino had small smile as well.

Before a minute went by, a big ball of flames came at them, but Pisces managed to dodge in time. Lucy and Yukino looked down to see Deisha and Udengek, as Udengek had his left hand coated in **Fire Magic**.

"You Dumb Mages, you shall regret you have made enemies of us!" Udengek said as he made a ball of **Fire Magic** and then throw it at them. Deisha made a spear of her **Lightning Magic** , which she then threw at them.

Pisces managed to dodge them, as Yukino and Lucy held the fishes tight not to fall off. "Lucy-sama." Yukino said. "I understand." Lucy said, which then Yukino then ordered Pisces to fly towards them at great speed, which Lucy had one of her Keys out.

"Take this, you assholes!" Deisha said as she and Udengek sent blasts of Fire and Lighting at them, which they effortlesly dodged and once they were close enoguh to Deisha and Udengek, Lucy summoned Taurus.

Deisha and Udengek had their eyes widened, and before they could act, Taurus swiped his axe, striking Udengek while Pisces where hit by Pisces.

Udengek and Deisha were knocked out as they fall to the ground.

Lucy, Yukino and Taurus landed on the ground, while Pisces was still floating in the air, as Udengek and Deisha fell on the ground while being unconscious.

"Thank you, Taurus." Lucy said with a smile. "No problem, as for you and your udders, I will do anything!" Taurus said, disintegrated and returned to the **Celestial Spirit World**. Lucy sighed in annoyance as she pinched her nose.

"Thank you for your aid, Pisces." Yukino said the Pisces returned to their World as well. "Quick, we need to find the others to catch up with them." Lucy said, which Yukino agreed. The duo ran to find the others.

At the same time, Natsu was facing Hanshiro, as Natsu stood on the ground, an aura of darkness around him. Natsu had an angry expression, while Hanshiro had a cold face. "You worthless Mage, so much trouble you have brought to me and the rest of the Black Claw Guild." Hanshiro said and then transformed into is **Beast Soul: Werepanther** \- form. "You will pay for it." Hanshiro said in a deep, cold voice. "Big Deal. I wont forgive you for the suffering and pain you done to Layla and the people of Tulip Town!" Natsu said as he charged towards Hanshiro, coated in darkness.

Natsu kicked him with a foot coated in darkness. Hanshiro used his claws to try to slash Natsu, which he easily dodged. Hanshiro´s slash instead hit the broken walls behind Natsu, they were cut into pieces, as Natsu then punched him in the stomach.

Hanshiro grit his teeth in rage and pain, as he then kicked Natsu in the stomach and sent him to the ground. Hanshiro came rushing towards Natsu, and then punched him in the face.

"Your friends won't escape, and if they don't die, they will be our prisoner. You Fairy Tail Mages should have escaped when you had the chance, but instead you planned your deaths the moment you decided to butt in on us!" Hanshiro said, as he then took hold of Natsu´s throat and then raised him into the air.

"Your work will be for nothing, and not only that, but you will face your death in the worst possible way!" Hanshiro said. "You shouldn't be so cocky..." Natsu said as his eyes were shadowed.

"What?" Hanshiro said irritated. "Because as Fairy Tail Mages, we won't be taken down by the likes of you," Natsu said. "Enough!" Hanshiro said and smashed Natsu into the ground.

Hanshiro went to punch him again, but Natsu was faster and headbutted him, which sent him away, as Natsu then charged his sword as they were coated in darkness, which he then started to slash rapidly with his sword.

Hanshiro managed do dodge with his enchanted speed, which Hanshiro then sent a kick at Natsu´s face, who blocked with his hand. Natsu then slammed Hanshiro on the floor, which Natsu then jumped up, went down and started to kick rapidly on Hanshiro.

Hit after hit struck upon Hanshiro, as Hanshiro then swiped Natsu with his tail, which sent Natsu to the wall. He then jumped towards the Pink-Haired **Dragon Slayer** and then intended to impale him with his claws. Natsu managed to dodge and then kicked Hanshiro in the face, which Hanshiro blocked with his hand, as Hanshiro then started to punch rapidly again like before, but this time, Natsu slashed with his sword rapidly.

The two Mages punched each other, as each didn't stop or lose focus, they struck each other like two wild beasts fighting over which is superior.

At the same time, Lucy, Yukino and Layla has caught up of each other, as suddenly:

"LUCY! YUKINO!" Gray said, as he, Juvia, Ur, and Erza came into the scene. "Gray?" Lucy said. "What´s going on, and what is that thing?!" Gray said, pointing at the massive Neptune.

"It´s a long story, which I will tell you all later." Layla said as she looked around to see that almost every member of the Black Claw guild has been taken down. It seems the Black Claw Guild is no more. If Hanshiro is still standing, we shall look for him, as I want to teach him a lesson of mine," Layla said with emotionless eyes, as Lucy and Yukino understood.

"Sorry for butting in, but who are you, and why do you look so similar to Lucy?" Gray asked. Layla turned around to face Gray and the others with serious eyes.

"I am Layla Heartfilia, the mother of Lucy," Layla said.

 _ **At the same time, back with Natsu vs Hanshiro...**_

Natsu and Hanshiro land blow after blow against each other, as until Hanshiro then finally caught up on Natsu and punched him in the face, sending him to a broken pillar. Hanshiro then dashed towards Natsu, but he managed to dodge in the last second, which he then kicked him in the face, and sent him to a pathway of broken walls. An enraged Hanshiro rushed towards Natsu, as Natsu had no time to react before he was in front of him, which Hanshiro then started to repeatedly kick at Natsu.

Hanshiro send kick after kick at Natsu, who managed to dodge them until Hanshiro grabbed him by the throat and threw him to a broken wall.

Hanshiro then dashed towards Natsu, his claws sharp to tear and rip him apart, but Natsu sent a roar of darkness at him, which sent Hanshiro to the ground. Hanshiro was sent to the ground, as a crater was made, while Natsu was panting and gritted his teeth in annyoance as Hanshiro slowly started to come up.

 _"Tsh, at this rate I wont go anywhere."_ Natsu thought as he then gathered dark smoke on the blade of the **Kuroryuken**. _"I shall finish this then!"_ Natsu thought.

Hanshiro got up, as bruises were across his body, and his eyes and face filled anger and hatred. He saw Natsu stood still there, gathering dark smoke in the blade of his sword.

"I see. Gonna finish things here eh? I am glad, cause I want have you off the picture, take Layla back and make sure that everyone you brought dead!" Hanshiro said and then dashed towards Natsu, as he had his claws sharp.

Natsu stood still, before he then raised his **Kuroryuken** sword in the air, still in black smoke, before he then swiped it down, unleashed a torrent of darkness, which went straight at Hanshiro!

Hanshiro struck his claws at the wave of darkness, as Hanshiro grinned. A moment went on as they clash, but the attack came closer to Hanshiro, causing him to panic. "Wait! What about you and your friends become my allies..." Hanshiro said in panic, but he was hit by they slash of darkness, making a large scar on his chest. The darkness slash went on, which made a massive gash on the ground and destroyed many already broken walls, pillars and other structions that were left of the Black Claw Guild Tower.

Hanshiro cough up blood and blood came from his chest, as he fell down to the floor, stomach down.

Natsu stood still as things went silent, looking at Hanshiro who was down on the ground, and then Natsu started to leave, but as he walked:

"WAIT...!" Hanshiro said, which Natsu turned around to see Hanshiro slowly getting up. "Don't even think you have won. it´s far from over you piece of shit." Hanshiro said, as a image appeared before his eyes of a figure he meet in the past. "For his sake... I wont... be..." Hanshiro said, but before he was able to finish, a massive tentacle came and whacked him, which made Hanshiro turn back to his normal form.

Natsu was silent as he watched what happened before his eyes, but then saw Lucy, Layla, Ur, Yukino, Erza, Gray, and Juvia come running down.

"Natsu, don't worry, everything is alright!" Lucy said. "And don't worry, we are fine on terms, as I promised to tell you and the rest everything," Layla said and then eyed on Hanshiro, who was back in his normal form and was wrapped with Neptune´s tentacle.

Hanshiro cough up blood as he saw Layla coming towards him, her eyes shadowed. Hanshiro started to sweat in panic and tried to break free or use his **Magic** , which was in vain as he had lost so much **Magic** in his fight with Natsu, and the tentacle was too strong for him to break.

"L-Layla! I-I am glad you are alright!" Hanshiro said with a nervous smile, which Layla responded by slapping Hanshiro in the face.

"OW! Stop! Don't...!" Hanshiro begged, which Layla continued to continue to slap Hanshiro in the face, as each slap became harder and faster than the previous.

During the seven years, Layla had endured pain, torture and suffering, being cut and raped, as well as many other things, as Layla was begging for them to stop. And yet, this man, Hanshiro, who did the worst to her, didn't stop.

"Neptune, smash him to the ground." Layla said, as Neptune then smashed Hanshiro on the ground, his tentacle still wrapped around him.

Hanshiro´s face was bloodied and his eyes completely white.

"Ow... please stop, Layla..." Hanshiro begged, as his tears of pleading mixed with his blood on the ground, which went blind in Layla's ears. Those tears from him, were nothing of what Layla had for day and night, month after month, as years went by until now.

"Mama! Stop! It´s enough!" Lucy said as she, Yukino and Natsu came and grabbed her.

Layla sweated and panted deeply, as she then eyed on Hanshiro. "You are right..." Layla said, eyed on Hanshiro, who were still conscious. Layla then sent on strong kick at his face, knocking him out. "It is enough..." Layla said, as she then crumbled onto the ground. "MAMA!" Lucy said, as she and the others came to her side.

Neptune then let go of the unconscious Hanshiro on the ground, as he then turned to his smaller farm, and look at Layla, who had her eyes shadowed.

Before even a minute went past, Layla started to shake and cry, as tears came from her eyes. Natsu hugged her gently, as her head rested on his warm, hard yet comfortable chest.

"Layla..." Neptune said, but Layla cut him off. "It´s alright Neptune, and besides, I am gonna have you a favor, which you know what it is." Layla said. Neptune had a small, but worried smile, as he knew what Layla was talking about, despite recently reuniting.

"I see... if you need me, feel free to summon me again." Neptune said, and then returned to the **Celestial Spirit World**.

Layla had her face on Natsu´s chest, as her tears landed on it. "Don't worry Layla, I am here, we are here. It´s over," Natsu said in comfort. "Layla looked at Natsu, still tears in her eyes, but with a small smile. "Yeah... it´s over..." Layla said, as she was happy to be freed from her nightmare.

 **And that´s it for chapter 30. I am sorry if it was too short, which I will promise to try to have my next chapters longer. The next arc will end the Black Claw arc and after it the Nirvana Arc will start. I bet many of you knew it was Layla since chapter 27, and I bet you all have a lot of questions for it. Don't worry, I will answer them in future chapters. I have also introduced my OC Neptune, who have been introduced to the story, as well as the Other Nine Diamond Spirits will appear later in the story. Please review, favorite and enjoy, and for now, chat you all later!**


	31. The Mother and the Dragon

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter! Please favorite, follow and review. I apologize that it took so long.**

 **I have read the first chapters of Hiro Mashima´s new manga, Eden´s Zero, and the Fairy Tail Sequel, Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest. Both were very awesome, I see potential in them and I do look forward to more of them.**

 **Before moving on, I want to announce I have now a second beta reader, altajir95, since my first beta reader, Omni Creator Kami of Anime, will be busy, but he is still on fanfiction and wont quit, as well will eventually beta read. But for some time, I will have altajir95 beta read, plus he is an awesome guy. XD**

 **But now onto the chapter. Many things had happened in the previous chapter, with Layla was discovered to be alive, a new type of Celestial Spirits, the Diamond Celestial Spirits, and even a new Celestial Spirit, Neptune.**

 **I will explain in this chapter, which will conclude the Black Claw Arc, and also containing a lemon, so you been warned.**

 **Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Black Claw Arc Final: The Mother and the Dragon.**

As the Black Claw Guild had been defeated and taken down, Tulip Town was overjoyed and happy as the tyrannical Dark Guild had been taken down by the brave Fairy Tail Mages, and the formerly captured Layla Heartfilia.

The Fairy Tail Mages and Layla, who was wrapped in a brown blanket, stood in front of the mayor, who was bandaged from the earlier attack of Hanshiro and his group. At his side, was his daughter Evelyn, who was bandaged, too.

"There is no way to fully express our gratitude and happiness for the joy and happiness you have given us today," Greenfield said as he then handed them the reward money, which was the 50,000 Jewels.

The mayor was about to give them the reward, but Natsu raised his hand to stop him.

"I´m sorry, but you we can't accept it. You should keep it," Natsu said, as the Mayor, his daughter, and the rest of the townsfolk stood in silence, as they had a hard time accepting what they just heard. "What?" Said Greenfield in a confused voice and tone.

"We can't accept it. Due to the hardships, pain, and suffering you been through throughout the years, we decided that it would too harsh and wrong for us to accept the reward," Lucy said.

Greenfield´s eyes began to fill with tears, as Evelyn did as well and held her hand in front of her mouth.

"You guys..." The Mayor said as he broke down in tears of happiness.

"I am so happy for the things you have done for us and this town today," The Mayor said.

Lucy smiled, as she might have slipped an opportunity to have more money to pay her rent for her apartment, as well as for Yukino who lived with her as well, but she, Yukino, and the rest of the team knew Tulip Town needed it more than they did.

"And besides, we also got to discover something that was worth more than all the money in the world," Lucy said while smiling as she looked at her mother, who she thought for all these years was dead. But Lucy felt a little unsecure, as she noticed that Layla was still shaking a bit, and had an uneasy smile.

"But shall we going then? Back to Magnolia?" Natsu said, which the others understood.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Ur, Juvia, Yukino, Happy, and Layla, went on their way back home, as Layla knew she had a lot to explain for her daughter Lucy and her friends.

 _ **Much later, at Natsu´s house...**_

"And there you go, -Ebi," Cancer said as the Crab **Celestial Spirit** had finished fixing Layla´s hair. Her Hair was now long and the same length it was years ago, as it even had the bun. Layla wore now a pair of brown pants, a black belt, black shoes, and a light grey tank top.

"Thank you very much," Layla said as Cancer bowed to show he was pleased to be of good service, before he returned to the **Celestial Spirit** World.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Ur, Yukino, Gray, and Layla were currently in Natsu´s house, as they sat around a round table in the kitchen. They hadn't currently gone to the guild building yet, as they knew some things needed to be resolved.

Layla sat in silence on her chair, her eyes shadowed while looking down at the desk. "I bet you all want some things to be explained, right?" Layla said, her eyes were still shadowed. Lucy went ahead, knowing what do to do.

Natsu and Lucy were worried for Layla. As she had recently returned, Layla must have suffered an unimaginable hell as by merely speaking about it, Layla would be reminded of the cruelty she had endured for the last seven years. "You heard Natsu, you don't need to talk if you don't want to...," Lucy said, but Layla cut her off. "It´s alright. I know the sooner I tell, the better it is," Layla said, took a deep breath and she then went tell them the story.

"Seven years ago, the Heartfilia Konzern was having problems with the Dark Guild Black Claw, as they wanted to rob us. According to them, they threatened to kill Lucy or worse, kidnap her and make her a slave," Layla said as she explained.

"Did Jude know anything about it?" Natsu asked. "No, he didn't, only I and some of the servants knew about this. I decided to go pay them the money we owned, as it back at that night," Layla said, which Lucy remembered and recalled that night when Layla came to her room and told little Lucy she would be fine and return, but she didn't.

"You see, before I left, I went to Lucy in her room on the night I left, which I told her I had some business to do, and would eventually return. But I didn't return," Layla said, she gripped her pants tight, as she remembered when she promised and broke the promise she would return to her daughter.

"Lucy, I am sorry I didn't keep my promise back then, I wasn't strong enough to keep it," Layla said in shame. Lucy put a hand on her mother's right shoulder, as she smiled. "Mom, there was no way you could've have known what was going to happen," Lucy said with a small smile, as Layla smiled as well. She then continued to explain, and she changed her smile to a serious face.

"But after I said goodbye, I went with the carriage with a group of my servants, as we left to pay the money they wanted from us. But along the way, the Black Claw Mages attacked us, killing everyone except for me, and took me for prisoner, despite the fact that I gave them their money for keeping my family safe and to return Neptune´s Key." Layla said, while having her eyes shadowed and gripped her pants tightly.

"They had changed their minds, as Hanshiro wanted more than money. They wanted me. So, they took me to their guild, as they made the murder scene look like an accident and made it appear that I had been killed," Layla explained, as Gray then suddenly spoke up.

"I don't wanna sound pessimistic, change the subject, or butt in other´s business, but that Giant Monster you summoned back then, did they have the guts to fight you when you had that?" Gray asked.

"He has a point. With possession of such a powerful **Celestial Spirit** , whose power and mere size was able to destroy a massive building, I doubt you would have problems with them," Ur said.

Layla had a serious expression as she went to explain the next subject.

"I shall explain that. The first encounter with them, they took my Key for Neptune, which made me unable to summon him, as they kept him in their base, as they first intended to sell Neptune, but due to fear of being exposed, they didn't," Layla said as the blonde mother of Lucy Heartfilia then went on further.

"Once I was taken to the Black Claw Guild in Tulip Town, Hanshiro, as arrogant and boastful as he was, he showed me the storage where he kept Neptune, thinking I would never be able to be free. Which is also why I know where he kept Neptune´s Key," Layla said as she explained, before she then had a moment of silence, preparing to tell her the part she had been in, the living hell Layla had endured for the past seven years.

"And they took me into that cell. Where my living hell started. They went to treat me in the worst ways possible by human hands," Layla said, as she then hugged herself and started to shake.

"They beat me, tortured me, even went as far as raping me in the most grotesque ways possible. I was beyond happy and joyful that before I left, I took **Impregnation Prevention** , a **Protection Spell** that works and lasts depending to the willpower of the user, and thankfully, I was strong enough to keep the **Spell** working for seven years allowed me not to be pregnant by the Black Claw Mages who raped me. They didn't know it of course." Layla said, as Natsu, Lucy, Ur, Gray, Yukino, Erza, and Juvia had their faces filled with horror and shock, with Lucy and Natsu being the most shocked and horrified.

Layla started to tear up, as she felt all warmth leaving her body, making it cold as night, as well as dark and empty.

"For their own amusement, joy, and humor, each day, each hour, each minute, the horrors they gave me became worse. I was losing more and more hope for each time they would either come to harm me physically or use my body for their own twisted and horrible satisfaction," Layla said she felt her mind slowly break apart, as she felt it would shatter and succumb into madness.

"Each day, I felt my hope to be free fade from distance, and I would forever be there... in that cold, cruel cell, each experience the hell that goes for days and nights..." Layla said as she suddenly then stopped when her daughter Lucy hugged her, and Natsu grabbed her hands.

"We understand now, Mom! Don't tell anymore..." Lucy said, tears in her eyes as well. Layla weakly looked at her daughter, which Lucy had tears coming down her face. "I´m sorry! I didn't want for things to be like this!" Natsu said, with seriousness in his face and guilt in his eyes.

"And also, it has been years since we last saw each other. Let´s not start our reunion with sadness and pain," Lucy said, she smiled weakly. Layla smiled too. The blonde mother was finally back with her daughter Lucy, a moment and time Layla thought would never return to her in her entire life. "But a lot must have happened while I gone huh?" Layla said.

"I shall tell you what have happened while you were gone," Lucy said as she went on to explain from the day Layla had disappeared to the moment they reunited with her again.

Lucy told about Jude´s neglection and less caring behavior, Lucy leaving the mansion, meeting Natsu at Hargeon, her adventures and events such as Galuna Island, the Phantom Lord War, the Tower of Heaven, and the Battle of Fairy Tail, as well as the Tulip Town mission.

Layla was silent both during and after Lucy had explained what has happened while she was in the cell of the Black Claw Guild.

"I see. To think that Jude would become so neglectful after my disappearance," Layla said in guilt and sadness. "Don´t blame yourself, you hadn't a clue of what was going to happen," Lucy said. Natsu then asked, which was something needed to be answered. "But can you tell us then? You don't need to, but it would be nice..." Natsu said, but was cut off by Layla herself. "I dont mind it, I shall tell it." Layla said and then prepared to tell her the story.

Ur then suddenly got up, and walked to the door which led outside. "Layla seems to be needing some time alone. I won't be bothering you," Ur said while walking, and Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Yukino, and Lucy understood. Natsu still sat down, while the rest got up and headed to the outside. "You go on, I´ll stay here, if Layla doesn't mind of course," Natsu said. "Don't worry Natsu, it won't be a problem at all," Layla said with a small but happy smile.

Lucy smiled too and went towards Natsu, whispering in his ear.

"Natsu, I am still worried about Mom. Please make sure she is fine, I know because you have made me feel better when me and the others have a bad time," Lucy said as she whispered in Natsu´s ear in a quiet voice, which Natsu understood and he then nodded.

Lucy smiled and then walked with the rest out of Natsu´s house. "We are heading home. Tell us when you are feeling better, okay?" Erza said, which Natsu and Layla responded with a nod.

"Alright, then we'll see you later! Bye" Lucy said, after which she and the rest left Natsu´s house, leaving Natsu and Layla alone.

A moment of silence went on. The Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** and the Blonde **Celestial Spirit** Mage mother, sat still and quietly down on their chairs at the table.

A moment of silence went on, and Natsu looked Layla, who had a worried and uncomfortable expression. He wanted to make sure to have Layla, one of his Mate's mother, who was recently discovered to be alive after many years of being thought to be dead. Natsu knew he needed to do something here and now.

And then, Layla suddenly broke the silence. "Natsu, I want to say thank you." Said Layla. "Huh?" Natsu said in a confused tone. "For saving me back there. If you, Lucy, and the rest didn't come, I would have never been set free and would still be tortured," Layla said, which Natsu then smiled.

"You're welcome. I cannot stand innocent people endure such suffering, and those who are my friends, and related to them," Natsu said. Layla suddenly got up and walked away from the table, only to stop almost immediately.

"LAYLA! What's wrong?! I hope I didn't..." Natsu said in concern while getting up from his chair. Natsu was in a panic, but not due to fear of Lucy and Erza for hurting Layla´s feelings, but he couldn't stand to see the mother of Lucy be in tears. But Layla cut him off with her own words.

"It was nothing. It´s just that..." Layla said, with her back facing Natsu, before sighing. "I am going to take a shower. I hope you won't mind if I use your bathroom," Layla said and turned to face Natsu. "It´s alright, take your time," Natsu said and then walked towards her. Layla smiled, which Natsu then guided her to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Layla was in the bathroom, under the shower, naked as the day she was born. Her body, despite some scars left, was in a shape to easily be mistaken for perfect. Her hair was down, reaching her lower back, her wide hips, her long, smooth, well-shaped legs with healthy thighs, well-toned stomach, but mostly, her breasts. Not only because they were bigger than Lucy's, but also due to their healthy shape and form.

The water of the shower fell down on Layla´s body and beautiful face, as it washed her body, while she thought of what had recently happened.

Layla heard Lucy´s words in her mind, remembering the adventures, situations, and obstacles she had told her mother, but also that Jude became cold.

She couldn't forgive Jude to do such a thing, and even more so as Jude had sent Phantom Lord to kidnap her by force, and even went as far as to hurt, and even kill her daughter´s friends.

"Jude, why did you become like that?" Layla said, placing her hand on the wall. She then remembers the horrors she endured by Hanshiro and the Black Claw Mages, and also the sadness Lucy had because of her. But Layla then remembered the first time she meets Natsu.

She recalled seeing the young boy with the pink hair. Natsu was going to bring the Key of Aquarius, a **Key** from a former servant of hers, Grandi, who lived in a country she wasn't able to locate. And yet, that boy came and brought it to her as if it was nothing.

She was happy, as she didn't want to think of what would happen if she didn't gain that key.

"When times were horrible, Natsu came and fixed it. Both when he returned Aquarius´ Key, when he saved Lucy and stood against the threats for her and her friends, and rescued me from the nightmarish hell I was going through," Layla thought, then let go of the wall and looked to the roof, the drops of water from the shower head fall on her face.

"Natsu, you truly are someone who is blessed with a gift," Layla said, as her mind was drifted by images of Natsu, and then came to a conclusion.

 _"I have made my choice,"_ Layla thought, realizing what she wanted to do next.

At the same time, Natsu was in his room, sitting on his bed while looking down on the floor, thinking of Layla´s condition. Before he was able to think further, Layla came in the room, as she had finished her shower.

Natsu went silent of what he was seeing in front of him, and Layla smiled at his reaction. She only wearing a pink towel, which seemed to not be so covering. Her long, smooth legs, thick thighs, and wide hips. Her breasts were in a size that "big" was not enough to describe them, as they were so large that her cleavage not only be seen, despite the towel around her breast, but also it was big enough to have two soap bars in it.

Slowly, Layla walked towards Natsu, while the pink haired **Dragon Slayer** was watching her walk, her breasts bouncing for each step. Layla sat on the bed, right on the side of Natsu.

Natsu gulped while Layla smirked, but then had a more serious expression on her face. "Natsu, I have been thinking, and have decided," Layla said. "What have you decided on?" Natsu asked. "This," Layla said, and then captured Natsu on the lips, without any signs of hesitation or slowing down.

Natsu had his eyes widen at her action. Despite it happening many times before, he still wasn't used to it. But since it was Layla, and she had a horrible time, he accepted it. The kiss was simple, but continued for some time before they let go of each other's lips, catching their breaths while looking into each other's eyes.

"You wanted me?" Natsu asked. "Yes. I decided what I was missing. You were the one who I needed. I realized that when I had the hardest of times, you came for me, and my daughter Lucy, as well as her friends," Layla said. Natsu was silent, which Layla noticed. "But if... if you are against this, then it´s ok, and I am sorry..." Layla said, but before she was able to finish her sentence, Natsu kissed her. Layla´s eyes widened, but before another second went by, she became used to it and responded in kind. The kiss was simple, but shorter, as they let go of each other's lips once again.

"As long it makes you happy, I will never reject your need for help," Natsu said, which Layla smiled and then kissed Natsu again.

 **(Lemon Begins)**

They both went down the bed, with Layla was over Natsu, while Natsu was under Layla.

The kiss that followed, unlike before, were more wild, passionate, and lustful. Their tongues were dancing as they touched inside their mouths. Their bodies rubbed together, Layla's large breasts were grinding on Natsu´s hard abs, which despite her breasts being covered by the pink towel, made Natsu´s manhood become iron hard.

They then let go of each other´s lips once again, Layla got then up and walked off the bed, while Natsu was still on bed, confused.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I want to be in a more comfortable clothing. Nothing!" Layla said and then took of her towel, letting in fall on the ground and exposing her full naked glory.

Natsu went silent, seeing Layla´s nude body. So far, this woman´s proportions where the most developed. Her long thighs, wide hips and breasts that were bigger than even Lucy´s or Ur's, which showed Layla was her mother, and had an improvement for her daughter. Layla´s nipples, small and pink, became hard as Natsu ogled at the naked blonde mother, making Layla smile in amusement, as well as even giggle.

Natsu´s erection went even harder, which Layla smirked at Natsu´s reaction, which she then walked towards him in her birthday suit.

Layla went on the bed, crawling towards Natsu and was on top of him.

"Wow, I am sorry, but I don't know how to describe it," Natsu said, awestruck at her body. "Thank you Natsu. I am flattered by your words," Layla said with a smile, while her breasts bounced.

"But are you sure. Aren´t you with Jude, despite not seeing him for years?" Natsu said, which Layla became serious when he said that name.

"Which is why I have made up my mind. I do not see Jude as a husband and lover anymore, for his behavior for Lucy, attacking her friends, and not even sympathy for it. But you are the opposite. You were there for Lucy, her friends, and showed her love. Which I want the same love you gave her," Layla said.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to give you the same love as the rest," Natsu said. "The rest?" Layla asked. _"Damn it, why do always forget to say that?"_ Natsu thought. "Alright, I shall explain it to you," Natsu said and then to explain to Layla about the harem, the mates and the Mate Mark as well the Mark´s effects.

"So, my body and appearance will be changed?" Layla said once Natsu had finished explaining. "Yeah, but are you okay about that?" Natsu asked Layla. "I don't see a problem, and it will be fun to be looking in the 20´s again," Layla with a smile.

"But for now, let´s continue, shall we?" Layla said, crawled upon Natsu. Natsu was about to take of his jacket, but she stopped him by grabbing his hands. "One thing at a time. Besides, it feels kinda exciting to be one dressed and one naked." Layla said, took his hands and had them placed on her breasts.

Natsu was silent, feeling the flesh of Layla´s melons, which felt like he was touching the softest cloud in heaven. Natsu was silent and stood still, which made Layla pout at Natsu for not doing anything.

"Natsu, it´s very rude to have a lady do all work for herself. Ahh!" Layla said, but then moaned once Natsu started to move her breasts.

Layla had her head back, face red and panting, while Natsu kneaded the big mounds which were her breasts, and Natsu was grinning at Layla´s face and reaction.

His hands were felt like they have been touching something beyond what he had felt so far, different than before. Her breasts were so large, Natsu felt he could reshape them in any form he wanted.

" _Wow, who knew something so big, could be so soft_?" Natsu thought, commenting on Layla's breasts while playing with them.

His palm felt her nipples, his fingers, the flesh, and his entire body felt the excitement and enjoyment going through, and Natsu was going to take it to the next level.

Natsu raised himself up, beginning to suck and lick on her breasts, enjoying every moment. Layla smiled perversely, her face still red and sweaty. "You truly know what to do, Natsu. You have a lot of experience I say," Layla said, which Natsu looked up and grinned. "Thank you, Layla but I still have a lot to show you, which I hope will make happy," Natsu said, which he then hugged Layla´s naked back, while having his head still inside her breasts.

Sweat ran across her naked body, and Natsu had moved his hand to her ass cheeks, squeezing them softly. But despite being in a soft move, it made Layla yelp with small and cute "kya." Natsu grinned at her reaction.

"Well Layla, I didn't know you were this sensitive," Natsu teased the blonde woman. "B-but don't stop, cause it feels so good..." Layla said, her face red and moaning.

The pink haired man grinned, before he went on doing more squeezes on her ass, each increasing with more and more pleasure. But then Natsu suddenly stopped and pulled away from Layla and her body, much to the blonde´s annoyance.

"Don't worry, Layla. I just wanna make sure to be more comfortable as you are." Natsu said, taking first off his sandals and then his black jacket, exposing his well-toned body, his large muscles and firm abs.

Layla´s face grew red, watching Natsu´s exposed torso, which Natsu then laid down the bed, his hands behind his head. "Don't tell me you don't want more," Natsu teased, still smirking.

Layla responded simply by bending down onto Natsu, their faces meeting. "I want more than you can possibly imagine," Layla said, which they then locked lips again, before they let go of each other again, as Layla was going to take the next step.

Layla moved downwards on his abs, her big and soft breasts touching Natsu´s big and hard abs, which she then eventually was at his crotch, blocked by his black pants.

Layla, wasting no time, went to undo the belt, unzipped them, and pulled down the pants, as Layla went red by simply looking at Natsu´s manhood, yet it was covered by his white boxers.

The blonde woman giggled, as Natsu's manhood was easily exposed through the boxers. "Well, you truly are turned on by older women, Natsu," Layla teased. "But it´s very hard not to, as you look both young and very beautiful," Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu for the compliment, and for a reward, I shall make sure to move on with it," Layla said and then removed Natsu´s boxers with one swift motion, before dropping them on the ground.

Layla blushed at what she was seeing, as it was even bigger than she thought.

 _"Wow, even when it was covered, it was much bigger than Jude had, but this is insane!"_ Layla thought, but then went back to reality and action.

"And if Lucy was able to do it, then it will be no problem for me," Layla said and immediately went to suck on his manhood, engulfing it with her lips.

Natsu groaned, sweating, gripping the sheets and enjoyed the blowjob Layla handled him. Down and up, in and out, Layla went on, without showing any signs of stopping. But she eventually stopped, took out her mouth, and before Natsu was able to say anything, she started to lick it.

Like a master, Layla moved her tongue in different directions and places on his dick, loving the taste the big, proud, and mighty rod of flesh.

She put it in her mouth again, engulfing it with pleasure and joy. Her head went down and up, but before long, she let go and then had had his massive manhood between her breasts. Despite her breast´s size, she wasn't completely able to cover Natsu´s dick, which the tip could still be seen. Layla rubbed and moved her tits, right and left, up and down, increasing the pleasure even more. She then started to lick the tip of his dick with the tip of her tongue, before putting it in her mouth again. After some time, but Layla switched back to rubbing her tits, then sucking on the shaft, and back forward to the different jobs of sexual workings, occasionally in a different route.

Natsu loved it, so much it felt like forever and didn't want it to end yet. Time didn't matter for either him or Layla, which went on as they didn't even notice. About one and a half hour, with switching of blowjobs to titjobs over and over again, Natsu about to reach his climax.

"Alright, be prepared Layla, because I am going to cum pretty soon," Natus said while panting. "Alright, then why are you hesitating? Cum right into me then!" Layla said, then engulfing the big shaft, while still having her breasts on Natsu´s manhood.

Natsu grinned and with some more thrusts and with some Layla pulling his dick up and down some more, he then released his white seed right into her mouth. Layla managed to swallow most of it, but some of it either fell on her breasts and face, or on the tip and shaft of Natsu´s manhood.

"Wow, Layla, that was incredible." Natsu said, smiling and sweating, while Layla licked his white seed on her face and breasts, as well as on Natsu´s shaft and tip.

She did it very fast, after which she went face to face with Natsu. "Incredible Natsu. But don't think we are finished yet," Layla said. "Don't worry Layla, I will give you more," Natsu said, looking at her well-shaped ass, smirked and then grabbed the right ass cheek, making Layla moan and her face became red.

Natsu grinned like a wolf. Despite the fact that Layla´s ass wasn't as big, well-shaped, and godly like Ur´s, it was something truly beautiful and felt great to touch.

Natsu took his other hand and squeezed her left ass cheek as well, before then moving with both hands on both ass cheeks, at different directions, squeezing it, which all made Layla moan, sweat and even yell "Eep!" in a cute and girlish way.

"Dammit, you do like my ass, don't you?" Layla teased. "Yeah, but do you like this?" Natsu said and went to spank Layla, increasing the pleasure and making a red mark on her red ass cheek.

"NATSU!" Layla said. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Natsu said in a concerned tone. "It´s alright, and in fact, I do want more of it," Layla said, making Natsu grin and continued to spank her ass. Each spank got louder as Natsu´s hand was smashing its palm against the cheek of her ass.

But Natsu then stopped, much to the annoyance of Layla, making her pout her cheeks childishly.

"Dammit Natsu, why did you stop?" Layla whined, as she then looked at her ass, which was now red and sore from the spanking Natsu gave it.

"What´s the matter, don't you want to go for a ride?" Natsu teased, and Layla got a smile on her face, as she had an idea of what Natsu was thinking. "So, are ready to take this to the next level then?" Layla said, as Natsu had a grin on his face.

"But why don't you lay down, with me on top?" Natsu said gently, which Layla complied and Natsu was on top of her.

"Alright Layla, prepare yourself, because after this, you shall be marked.," Natsu said, which caused Layla to smile. "Don't worry Natsu, I am still on the Pregnant Prevention Spell, but don't worry, I do want children with you in the future, but not yet," Layla said. "I see, and it would be strange to see Lucy suddenly have a sibling," Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head while Layla giggled.

"Shall we start this then? I don't want to be rude and have you wait," Natsu said with a smirk. "Then come on in and show you are a man," Layla said, her face showing signs of horniness and lust, waiting for Natsu to officially make Layla into one of his Mates.

And without wasting any more time, Natsu inserted his manhood into Layla's pussy, which slowly went in and out.

Layla felt herself be engulfed in happiness, joy, and pleasure, feeling something, something she never felt before. Even with Jude, Layla never felt such pleasure before, as if Natsu was on a completely different level with her former husband.

Before Natsu could asked, Layla spoke up first. "It´s alright, I have done this before, but it never felt this good back then," Layla said. Natsu smiled and then went all the way in, increasing the pleasure even more.

Natsu, who didn't waste any time on words, he went out, but quickly got in again. He did in a rapid rate, which went faster and faster, and was in a bliss of lust and enjoyment, which they both had right now. Natsu and Layla were both red, sweaty, and moaning, hotter than any summer day. Two hours went on, and eventually, they reached their climax.

"Natsu... I am gonna..." Layla said, but Natsu cut her off. "Don't worry, we'll do it together, alright?" Natsu said kindly, which Layla smiled.

They went on with some more thrusts, and then exploded with Layla´s juices and Natsu´s seed.

"NATSU!"

"LAYLA!"

As they screamed each other´s names, the juices and seed mixed on the bed. While they orgasmed, Natsu bit Layla on the neck, which marked Layla and made her look younger as well, as well as enhancing her figure, with her large breasts gaining a healthier, smoother, softer and younger form, and her ass growing to become second in size to Ur's, while her curves became even more pronounced.

Before they could say anything further, the door opened and a younger blonde girl went in.

 **(Lemon End)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy screamed in shock, as she saw Natsu and Layla, her mate and her mother, having sex together and naked in the bed.

"Lucy?! What brings you here?" Natsu asked. "I am asking the questions here! Why are you fucking with my mom?! We said you should comfort her, not fuck her brains out!" Lucy yelled in anger and embarrassment, but blushed when she realized both Natsu and Layla were naked as the day they were born. They then got out of each other, showing that that Natsu had released his semen and Layla her juices making Lucy even redder.

But Lucy shook her head, focusing on the situation at hand. But before Lucy was able to say anything else, Layla got up turned around and showed her new Mark on the back. She also noticed that had her mother had gotten a younger and even more voluptuous appearance.

Layla got up, and walked towards the mirror, which she saw her black **Dragon Mark** on her back.

"Well this must be the **Dragon Mate Mark** you talked about, Natsu," Layla said, commenting the mark and admiring her younger and even sexier body, which had seemed to become younger and sexier than before.

"Natsu, you sure are in a lot of trouble! What are you going to do to explain yourself?!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy, calm down. I can make it up to you. What do you say I give you a time for us together?" Natsu said with a grin and got up from the bed, still naked, as his abs, muscles, and manhood were all shown before Lucy, who became red again.

"Come on Lucy, give Natsu a chance," Layla said, hands on her hips. Lucy rubbed her forehead, sighing, and then she decided to speak.

"Alright, but you better keep that promise, alright?" Lucy said, which made Natsu and Layla smiling. "Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu, still naked, hugging Lucy. "I am glad you understood, sweetie!" Layla said, hugging Lucy too, who was naked as well.

Lucy had her eyes blank, her face steaming red and smoke came out of her ears, as she was both hugged by a naked Natsu and her naked mother.

"WILL YOU TWO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST?!" Lucy screamed at top of her lungs, which were heard across the forest.

 _ **Later, at the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

Layla was later introduced to the Fairy Tail guild by Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Ur, Juvia, and Yukino.

Before they went to the Guild, Natsu explained that he had made Layla into one of his mates, much to the shock for most of them, but they accepted, they knew what Layla needed.

Layla was introduced to the guild, which made many perverted men, (most notably Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba of course), drop their jaws and never stop staring at Layla, who was now looking younger, and wore now a purple dress that revealed her back, reached her mid-thighs, black thigh high boots, garter stockings, and had her hair in a bun, tied by a pink bank. Her Fairy Tail Guild Mark was Blue and on her left shoulder.

"It´s a pleasure to have you here, miss Layla. I can see you will be a great asset to our guild," Makarov said, welcoming Layla to the guild of Fairy Tail.

"I am very happy of joining this Guild. But I was thinking of working more as a bartender mostly here, then sometimes going on missions," Layla said. "Do what you think is best, Mom," Lucy said, happy to see her mother again and be a part of the same guild.

Layla smiled and hugged her daughter, who immediately hugged her back. Everyone in the guild smiled as they hugged each other, as they have finally been reunited after many years of tears and hard, harsch times.

Happy the blue cat flew to Natsu´s side, watching alongside Natsu and the rest of the guild the scene that was in front of him.

Before Layla went in, they spoke of her past to make sure Layla isn't reminded of it, which the Guild Members, including Happy, listened to, as well as the story of what happened in Tulip Town as Layla was introduced.

"To think that you would meet Lucy´s mom in that mission, Natsu," Hapyy said. "Yeah. I never thought I would see Layla again. But I am happy, for Lucy´s, everyone's, and my sake," Natsu said with a smile.

"But Happy, was it fine with Mira while we were gone?" Natsu asked. While Natsu and the gang were at Tulip Town, Happy was with Mira to help her with business in the Guild, since Elfman had gone on a mission with Evergreen.

"Aye! And as a reward she gave her tastiest fish, which I couldn't stop thinking of it!" Happy said, which made Natsu smile.

Then, a short, somewhat obese man with short, curly black hair, and black eyes, wore black pants, black shoes, a brown belt, white shirt, blue tie, black jacket, and black fedora hat. The man then noticed Ur, who he walked immediately to.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you Ur, the infamous Ice Mage and member of Fairy Tail?" Asked the man. "Yes, and you are?" Ur said in a polite tone. "I am Elroy Wilkons, from the Sorcerer Magazine. We have heard and seen pictures of you from the Miss Fairy Tail Contests, and the Fantasia Parade. Due to your performance, talent, and beauty, we simply couldn't simply take our eyes off you," Elroy said.

"We offer you to be a model of Sorcerer Magazine. So please accept our offer!" Elroy said and then bowed down. A minute went silent, but Ur then got a smirk on her face. "Alright. Then I will do it then," Ur said, which got a smile on Elroy.

"Alright! But then let´s start on working in one week, after which we can prepare ourselves, alright?" Elroy said and gave Ur a white card. "Here´s our number and address if you need anything," Elroy said and went to leave the Guild. "But see you in a week, come to the town square nine o´clock, where we shall take off to start photo shoot," Elroy said and exited the Guild.

"Are you sure about this, Ur-sensei?" Asked Gray. "Don't worry Gray, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have accepted. Besides, it will be fun to try it," Ur said with a smile.

"Oh that´s right, I forgot I needed to do something." Layla said and then she turned to Lucy. "Lucy, I need you to come with me, if it´s alright?" Layla said, and Lucy smiled. "Sure. I won't reject your need for help." Lucy said.

"Can me and Happy follow you too?" Asked Natsu, hearing the conversation of Layla and Lucy. "Alright, then let´s go then," Layla said and then left with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

An hour later, they were at flat open landscape, which was a good distance of Magnolia.

"Alright, this should be it. Lucy, take your Aquarius Key out, and summon her once I have told you to," Layla said. Lucy understood and took her Aquarius Key out. Layla then took out her Neptune Key, which Layla then raised it in the air.

" **Open! Gate of the Water King! Neptune**!" Layla said, as then blue light came, died down, and showed Neptune in his smaller form.

"AN OCTOPUS?!" Happy yelled, seeing Neptune for the first time.

"Layla. It seems you have summoned me, and which I am happy if you did for the thing you promised me," Neptune said, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I have. Lucy, can you summon her now?" Layla asked, which Lucy did as she was told. " **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius**!" Lucy said, as a golden light was shining, died down and showed Aquarius.

"You, brat. You better have a good damn reason to summon me, or else..." Aquarius said, but then stopped once she saw Neptune, as they looked into each other.

"AQUARIUS!" Neptune said in a happy tone and big smile.

"DADDY!" Aquarius said in a girly tone, which they then gave each other a hug.

"THEY´RE RELATED?!" Natsu and Happy yelled at the same time." NEPTUNE IS AQUARIUS' OLD MAN?!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah, you see, despite being different types of **Celestial Spirits** , they are related by blood, and care deeply for each other," Layla said.

"But it´s strange to see a fish and an octopus related," Natsu said. "I agree," Happy said. Neptune and Aquarius heard it, so Aquarius prepared to send a water blast at them, but Neptune stopped her.

"I´ll handle this." Neptune said, took a deep breath and sent a water stream from his mouth. The water stream went to the comically horrified Natsu and Happy, as they were struck by the water.

"Mess with my family, and you will pay dearly," Neptune said in a determined voice, as Natsu and Happy laid on the ground with twirling eyes, while Lucy and Layla sweatdropped, and Aquarius cheered for her dad. Neptune turned around, and then noticed Lucy and went towards her.

"So, you must be the brat my daughter has been complaining about," Neptune said, as he emitted a dark aura of terror, shaking Lucy with fear. "But... I..." Lucy said, shaking herself with fear.

"Don't make any foolish excuses. Day after day, in the **Celestial Spirit World** , my dear Aquarius complain some brat kept summoning her in inappropriate times. DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT YOU HAVE MADE?!" Neptune yelled in rage.

"But how was I supposed to know what she was doing when I summoned her?! It´s always random!" Lucy yelled in fear.

"Then you better learn, or else you will pay dearly," Neptune said and then pointed at Layla. "You too as well. You need to make sure to teach your daughter to summon Aquarius properly, or else you will be in same trouble as well!" Neptune said in a frightening tone, scaring Layla senseless.

"Y-yes! Don't worry, I will make sure to teach her!" Layla said in fear and panic. "I see. But if you excuse me, Aquarius and I are off to the **Celestial Spirit** World to spend some family time," Neptune said, as Aquarius was happy and they went back their world.

Lucy still laid on her knees, Natsu and Happy got up after they saw what had happened.

"Wow, to think that Neptune is Aquarius´ Old man. I didn't even know she had one," Natsu said.

"Yeah. As you saw, he is very protective and thinks of his daughter Aquarius. Neptune always makes sure that Aquarius is taken well care of. He can also become extremely angry when Aquarius is hurt or even pissed, as he goes into a berserk frenzy," Layla said, as Lucy shook in fear. She had been often been dealing with an enraged Aquarius, but now, she had to deal with someone even worse than her.

"Dammit, to think I had enough to dealing with someone like Aquarius..." Lucy said, crying comical anime tears. "Don't worry, it will be fine," Layla said, patting her shoulder.

"But to think some stuff like this has happened, huh?" Natsu said, as Lucy then got up. "I agree with you, Natsu." Lucy said. "We have done so much in such a long time," Natsu said. "What do you think will happen next, Natsu?" Happy said, flying at his side. "Who knows? I am not sure what is going to happen next." Natsu said and then looked into the sunny sky.

 _ **At the same time, on another place...**_

In the mountains, where lightning was heard and seen, a figure with a snake wrapped around him, sat on the rocks, smirking like a devil.

"I can hear it... The sound of the ages shifting, eyes being opened, beginnings... the light being crushed," The figure said darkly as the snake hissed.

 **End of chapter 31.**

 **and that´s it for chapter 31. I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review, favorite, and follow. Once again, a lot of stuff has happened. I have made Layla a Mate of Natsu, which means Layla is now in the harem, has joined Fairy Tail, Ur becomes a model, Neptune is Aquarius' dad and much more.**

 **Before I go on, I know that you might think that Layla had has good relationship with Celestial Spirits, as well Aquarius, which would be kind of OOC and ironic for Layla to have antagonistic side with Neptune, a Celestial Spirit. But I was thinking since Neptune and Aquarius related, I was thinking it would be funny to have Layla a similar relation with a Spirit like her daughter Lucy.**

 **The Nirvana arc is going to begin in the next chapter, but before I do it, I´ll shall update White Fairy and Naughty Dragon Tales. Remember in my announcement that I will make the chapters shorter, unless they are lemons and that some will be updated with more than one chapter. Before I go, I would like to thank altajir95 for his ideas and help, which I am grateful of, and also will be beta reading my stories for a while, since I have made altajir95 my second beta reader. But see you all next time!**


	32. Alliance Formed

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter. Wow, the chapter of the Blade Dragon Slayer sure made it complicated, as well having a Dark Guild named Diabolos, the same of a Dark Guild I introduced before. But if you think I will stop or change anything, you can forget about it. I am keep things no matter what. :)**

 **And for Brandish, I bet you have all been wondering this for the time since the first chapter: What will be of her? Sure she in the harem, but she barely done or even apperared yet. The same for Levy, she has apperared more, done somethings, but very little. But don't worry, in the future, I will make sure to have Brandish and Levy play a large role in the future. Brandish is after all the first girl in the harem to appear, and we dont have a problem with Levy. :)**

 **This chapter will start the Nirvana Arc. I am gonna make this longer, since this will contain a lemon in it. Afterwards, I will try to the chapter 4k-5k words long. I would also remind you of the announcemnt I have for the end of the chapter. :) Please review, favorite and follow once you are done.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 32: Nirvana Arc Part 1: Alliance Formed.**

In an unknown place, surrounded by spiky mountains, black rock ground and dead trees. The sky was covered in dark clouds, blocking it and turning it night black, raining in a storm, where lightning went down, stood a figure on the edge of a pond, which seemed grey and lifeless. The figure wore a black, hooded cloak, reaching his toes and covering the figure completely.

Another cloaked figure came, then bowed down. "Master, are you ready to proceed?" The Cloaked Figure asked. "Master" simply smiled and turned around.

"Of course. I have always been prepared, and so will we in the future." Master said, as hints of his mask were shown.

 _ **Meanwhile, at another place...**_

At the town of Magnolia, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Layla were working in the restaurant 8-Island, which was founded by the former Council member Yajima.

Lucy, who wore the female uniform of the 8-Island Resturant, which were an orange maid outfit which showed a lot of her curves and cleveage, as well had white frills across it.

"Thank you very much! It won't take long!" Lucy said, before then walked to the kitchen for the order, before stopping and tossing the notebook she wrote on the ground.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Lucy yelled while tossing the notebook on the ground. "Is there something wrong?" Natsu said, while wearing black pants, a black vest, white shirt and red bowtie, as well carring a plate of food.

"We´re on a job, you know." Natsu said. "Since when did working at restaurants look like working at a restaurant?!" Lucy yelled in comical fashion. "But the food is made of **Magic**." Happy said, wearing a waiter uniform.

"Calm down, and besides, the uniforms are that bad." Gray said in only his boxers and bowtie. "Then why aren´t you wearing them?!" Lucy yelled shocked.

"Gray, put some clothes on." Natsu said, eating a costumers food. "DON'T PUT THE COSTUMERS FOOD!" Lucy yelled then sighing, pinching her nose.

"Why are we here anyway." Lucy groaned in annoyance. "Well, you do have the problem of your rent as usual." Happy said. "Don't remind me." Lucy groaned.

As recently, since Team Natsu had rejected the money of the major of Tulip Town, after they freed them from the Black Claw Guild and rescued Layla, Lucy still was in need for money.

Yukino, her fellow **Celestial Spirit** Wizard, who lived with her since she hadn't a home for herself, made sure to help Lucy by going on jobs with other Fairy Tail Members to gain money to help Lucy pay her rent, before Yukino could buy her own house.

"But we are sure doing a good business here." Natsu said, as he, Happy, Lucy and Gray saw Erza, in the same uniform as Lucy, seduce two men at a table.

"What can I have for you today?" asked Erza in a seductive tone, as the men were blinded by her beautiful and sexy appearance.

"If you were like Layla, you would have enough money to pay for months." Gray said, as they then watched the mother of Lucy working.

Layla, wearing the maid uniform, whose shirt were so low it would be almost illegal, her skirt was low enough to see her pink panties when she walked and had her orange stockings reaching her mid-thighs.

"Welcome to 8-Island, thank you for coming. Can I take your order?" Layla asked in a seductive tone, showing her cleavage and thighs, to a group of four men. The four men got steam from their ears and noses, enjoying the view she gave them.

The men then got excited and ordered immediately without even looking at the menu.

Lucy sweat dropped, seeing that her mother has become quite and veiwing for men around herself.

"I never thought Mom could be this perverted." Lucy sighed, blushing to see her mother do such "naughty acts."

"Well, but I am grateful for your help." Yajima said, wearing a white cook hat and white cook suit. "It´s nothing, we kindly help a close friend of Master Makarov and a former member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"But Yajima-san, are things going well in the Council?" Erza asked. "Oh, I am not a member of the Council anymore." Yajima said, making Natsu and Gray drop their jaws. "THE COUNCIL?!" The yelled both at the same time.

"Didn't you know? Yajima was a Counselor?" Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"Yes, since Jellal and Ultear´s betrayal, the Old Council Counselors quit their jobs and a new group of Councelors, as well a new Chairman." Yajima explained.

Erza had her eyes shadowed when the name "Jellal" were mentioned, which Natsu noticed immediately and hugged her in comfort before she started to shake.

Yajima noticed it as well. "I apologize. We, as well Jellal caused you and Fairy Tail a lot of trouble, huh?" Yajima said.

Erza smiled and told Natsu to let go of her, which he did. "Don't worry, you didn't nothing wrong. Besides, I was told that you tried to step Etherion from firing, which we are grateful of. You have done nothing disgraceful." Erza said, as Yajima then smiled.

"I see. And also, I prefer cooking over politics. But I need you tell you all something important." Yajima said, cleared his throat and then went on.

"Back when I was a Council Member, I defeneded Fairy Tail a lot in the past. But since I am not part of the Magic Council anymore. So be careful in the future, both for yourselves, and the Fairy Tail Guild." Yajima said, silencing Natsu and Gray. "Please remember that." Yajima said. "We will!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

Later, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Layla, Gray and Happy were done with their restaurant duty for the time. They left the restaurant and Yajima saw them leave, before looking at the sky.

 _"The times are changing. Where are you now, Ultear?"_ Yajima thought, while still looking at the sky.

At the same time, in a massive airship, whose was gigantic in size, had a sinister appearance emitted and flew through the air. Inside of it´s many rooms, a tall, muscular figure with a long beard, who talked to a shadowed figure in a hologram.

"It´s a pleasure of meeting you, Master Hades." The Hologram Figure said. "No problems, among the others Main Pillars in the Balam Alliance, you and your Guild is the only I can speak with. The others are to arrogant and foolish to come to meet me and my guild. I am glad to be have someone like you to talk with, Lord Beelezebub" The Bearded Figure, now known as Hades, said.

"You flatten me, I might have aided you a lot in the past. As well me. That Zancrow fella did help us take down a pesky group of Cultists, cultists who didn't even worship Zeref, but some "God" named Infernus or something." Beelzebub said, which Hades smiled.

"But for now, let´s go onto the topic and skip the nitty gritty, Lord Beelzebub." Hades said.

Beelzebub smirked and went on. "Yes, I am here to give you a warning of a certain man. A man who is able to take down the Guild Masters of the Balam Alliance." Beelzebub said, causing Hades to raise an eyebrow. "And who might that be?" asked Hades.

"A man one of my men encountered years ago. A man who had awakened his true powers. His name is Natsu Dragyama, an **Abyss Dragon Slayer** of Fairy Tail. That man could be a hindrance. I am not saying this to stop you, but to warn you. I know you are able to handle." Beelzebub explained.

"Be sure to handle them as soon as possible. Make sure to keep an eye on Dragyama." Beelzebub warned Hades. "I see. Thanks for telling us. We will keep this in mind." Hades said. "But I shall take my leave then. I do hope I didn't bother you." Beelzebub said.

"No worries. I shall take your notice. Thank you once again." Hades said, before the hologram of Beelzebub turned down.

Hades then left the room, walked through the corridors and eventually through a pair of large gates, which he opened and walked to a large room.

The room was surrounded by a long dome of glass, which had braces across it, at the end of it was throne that has massive horns and wings on, and in the room, was a purple haired, red eyed woman with a blue kimono that exposed her cleaveage, showed her red Grimoire Heart Mark on the her back, blue detachable sleeves, had her hair in pigtails and held a blue glass orb in her hand.

"Welcome back, Master Hades. I do hope it went well with Lord Beelzebub." Ultear said. "No worries at all, Ultear." Hades said while walking towards the throne, then sat on it. "But we are coming closer and closer. Soon we shall have all the Keys to Unlock Zeref, and the New Magic World will begin." Hades said.

"Ultear, I thank you greatly for your job onto manipulating Jellal. But we need to be careful. We are gonna ignore most of Fairy Tail, but be careful of one member. According to Beelzebub, the member we need to be careful of, is Natsu Dragyama, also known as Void Knight." Hades said.

"Natsu?" Ultear asked. "Do you mean Void Knight, that fool who tried went on a rampage at the Council during Erza Scarlet´s trial, and took down Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"Yes, but according to Beelzebub, one of his men had fought him in the past. Void Knight has been said to be even able to take down the other Pillars of Alliance as well." Hades said.

Ultear simply looked down. _"Whatever you say, Hades. I doubt this fool would be able to take down even on Guild Master of the Pillars. But if you say he is able to take down The Guild Masters of the four most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore, you might be taken down as well."_ Ultear thought.

"Ultear. Tell this to the Kins of Purgatory, as well the others members of Grimore Heart, plus the foot soldiers." Hades ordered. "And of Oracion Seis and Tartaros?" Ultear asked.

"Don't say a word to them. If they don't know and underestimate Void Knight, and if Beelzebub said what he told about Void Knight is right, we might take some advantage of him against rival guild." Hades explained.

"I see. So, we let that Void Knight do the job for us? A clever idea, Master." Ultear commented and then went to leave. "I shall then announce this." Ultear said while leaving.

 _"And I will have my goal closer than expected, thanks to you, Dragyama."_ Ultear thought.

 _ **The next day, in the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

Lucy walked in the Fairy Tail Guild hall, where she saw a large holographic screen, showing names of different Dark Guilds.

"What is going on here, and what is this?" Lucy asked, meeting Natsu, Erza, Yukino, Juvia, Gajeel, Happy and Gray. "Lucy, good you could come. We are discussing about the Balam Alliance." Erza said.

"Balam Alliance?" Lucy said. "They are a massive organisation lead by the four most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore." Erza explained. "They have many Dark Guilds under their command, which we have encountered many in the past. Eisenwald, the one led by Erigor, is one of them." Gray said. "When me and Juvia were Phantom Lord Mages, we took down a lot of Dark Guilds under the control of the Alliance. But never with the Main Pillars, the one in charge of them." Gajeel said.

"The Four Pillars, are Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros and Diabolus." Makarov said, as he entered the scene.

"Master Makarov!" Lucy said. "And until now, we have no encountered with these fiends. But now, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter are now gonna form an alliance to take down one of them." Makarov announced.

"The Team representing Fairy Tail, shall be Natsu, Gray, Ur, Erza, Yukino and Lucy." Makarov said. "ME AS WELL?!" Lucy screamed in shock. "But don't you think I am unsuited for this?" asked Lucy. "Don't worry, Lucy. I have heard that you and Yukino have been working well together, both in strategy and focus, which is why I have taken Yukino in the team as well." Makarov explained.

"And also, I am gonna handle this for you." Layla said, as she entered the scene, holding Neptune´s Key. "Huh? You´re giving me the Key of Neptune? But doesn't it belong to you?" Lucy asked confused.

"Since you are gonna face such a powerful enemy, I thought I would be necesarry for my daughter to have extra power." Layla said, then handed Lucy the Diamond Key.

"You were gonna inherited it one day, but couldn't due to business with Hanshiro." Layla said. Lucy took the Key, which she then smiled.

"Don't worry, I shall make sure to take good care of this key." Lucy said, still smiling, which her mother smiled as well.

 _ **Later, at another part of Magnolia...**_

A figure in a white cloak, the hood covering it´s face, were at a cliff, watching the city of Magnolia, under it´s black night sky, filled with stars.

"Fairy Tail. It came sooner than I thought it be." The cloaked figure said.

At the same time, Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Yukino were walking on the streets, as they were told by Master Makarov to prepare themselves for their fight agaisnt Oracion Seis.

"A fight against a Dark Guild, huh? I am excited." Natsu said with a big grin. "Don't be foolish, Natsu. This Dark Guild is different from the others Dark Guild we fought in the past, on a whole other level than Eisenwald." Erza said. "Are they really that strong?" Yukino said.

"Despite not fighting Oracion Seis or the others Pillars of the Balam Alliance before, I have heard they are a group not to be underestimated with." Erza said as she explained. "Which will mean we need to more careful and alert huh?" Lucy said and then looked at the Key her mother have brought her. She remembered earlier when Layla had explained about the Key to her.

 _ **Earlier...**_

"Remember this Lucy. When you are gonna summon a Diamond Spirit, it will be different than you done before." Layla said. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Since Diamond Spirits are extremely powerful, you will might be only be able to summon it once per day, and since you are doing it for the first time, you won't be able to summon Neptune for a second time, unless he shows himself on will." Layla said. Lucy gulped and looked at Neptune´s key. "So make sure you summon him when the time is perfect. Not to early or not to late, as well use it as a last resort." Layla explained.

 _ **Present...**_

Lucy looked at Key her mother had given her. Since she possessed a Key that powerful, she thought she and the rest would have some adventage against Oracion Seis, but she didn't let her arrogance and overconfidence overcome her.

"I believe we can win. We are team, aren't we?" Natsu said, making Lucy and the rest smile. "We must be careful then. Who knows what they might their goal may be." Erza said in a serious tone.

Suddenly, the White Cloaked Figure was in front of them.

"Hello, Fairy Tail Mages." The Cloaked Figure said.

Before then and Natsu, Lucy, Yukino and Erza stopped walked, seeing the figure suddenly appeared. The figure had appeared out of nowhere, and stood still, which then on instinct, Erza quickly summoned a sword and Natsu had his Kuroryuken in his hands.

"Who are you? Are you an enemy?" Erza said in a serious voice, but Yukino had her eyes widened and recognized the White Cloaked Figure.

"Starwalker-sensei?" Yukino said. "Starwalker?" Natsu said in confusion. "I have heard of him, a powerful Traveling Mage who no one knows nothing about, yet has been into part of taking down Dark Guilds and criminal groups in the past." Lucy said, before then looking at Yukino. "You know him?" Lucy asked. "Yes. Before I meet Natsu-sama, I meet Starwalker-sensei to train under him, until he left, saying he needed some business to do." Yukino said.

"And I see you are gotten stronger, Yukino. I am proud." Starwalker said. "Well, it was thanks to you. I am very grateful for training and taking care of me." Yukino said with a small smile.

Natsu got pulled back his Kuroryuken and Erza Re-quipped her sword away. "I haven't even heard of this guy before." Natsu said. "I don't blame you. Starwalker is a man of mysteries, little to know, even what he is looks at." Lucy explained.

"I am here to warn you of something. Something that will forever change the world as you know it." Starwalker said, his hood covering his eyes.

"Change the world?" Lucy said, eyes widened. "Is it about Oracion Seis? Do you know their actions?" Erza asked. "Yes and no. Oracion Seis has some involment, and I have some info about them. But if tell you about them, people will be suspicious of you. But Oracion Seis is not even a quarter near the danger you are about to see in the future." Starwalker said. "Danger?" asked Yukino.

"One Magic." Starwalker said. "Huh?" Natsu said confused. "This enemy will be the foe which will change your lives forever. More I won't tell, but I will reveal more in the future. Don't tell this to anyone, friend or enemy." Starwalker said, as it left Natsu and the others in confusion.

"One Magic?" Natsu said in confusion. "Hey, I think Mama told me about it in the past." Lucy said. "Hey, what is this...?" Natsu said, but before he was finished, Starwalker was gone.

"The hell? Where did he go?" Natsu said. "It´s weird, I didn't even notice him go." Erza said. "And either with my senses. Strange." Natsu said. "What should we do, Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked. "Well, we should not go after him. We still have Oracion Seis to handle, so having him more, we wont be able to focus on one thing." Natsu said. "I agree." Erza said. "We talk about this more tomorrow. I shall head home. Coming Yukino?" Lucy asked. "I was offered a night at the Mira-sama's house. I accepted it, as I wanted to come closer in relationship with the other Guild Mates." Yukino said. "Plus, I want to be closer to living on my own." Yukino said. "I understand. But see you later!" Lucy said, as she, Natsu, Yukino and Erza parted ways.

At the same time, Starwalker was on top of the Cardia Cathedral, his cloak flowing through the wind. _"Fairy Tail. May the divine protection of the stars be your guidance."_ Starwalker thought, while watching the group of Fairy Tail Mages go.

 _ **Later, at Lucy´s apartment...**_

The Blonde Haired Girl of Fairy Tail walked inside her apartment, where she heard shower running. She know it was Layla, since she didn't have a place to be in for the time being, Layla would be staying at Lucy and Yukino for the time being.

As Lucy walked in her room, she then noticed Natsu laying on his back on the bed, wearing only his black boxers.

"Yo, Lucy. You came." Natsu said bluntly. "Yes, I had some things with the land lady and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE APARTMENT?!" Lucy screamed, as the first parts were in a normal and calm tone. She then noticed Natsu´s current state of dress, which exposed his muscular frame, making her blush, despite even seeing Natsu completely nude before.

Lucy blushed red, which Natsu noticed and grinned. "Like what you see?" Natsu teased, before Lucy then snapped at Natsu.

"But why are in my room, as well only on your boxers?" Lucy said, albeit still blushing a bit. "Well, you said back then to repay you for having sex with Layla, I would repay you to have sex." Natsu said, bluntly once again, making Lucy blush harder than before.

Lucy was about to complain, but then thought about it for a moment, before she then sighed. "Fine. But remember you are doing this as repayment for earlier with my mother..." Lucy said, before she then went to remove her clothing, leaving her in her pink bra and panties.

Natsu grinned, as Lucy went towards her bed he laid on. Lucy was on top of Natsu, as their faces were close.

"...and as lovers." Lucy said with a smirk, before then kissing Natsu on the lips.

 **(Lemon Begins)**

Natsu´s hand roamed across her body, her large, soft breasts, and well-shaped hips and her back, which had the Dragon Mate Mark.

Their kiss went for a short time, which then they let go of each other for air. Natsu moved his hands to breasts again, moving them at different directions, making Lucy moan in a cute tone.

Natsu grinned, adoring Lucy´s cute face and sounds. "Well, I didn't know you were this cute, Lucy-chan." Natsu teased her. "S-shut up!" Lucy said, still blushing. Natsu simply grinned, as he then took off her bra, showing her bare tits.

"Hehe, you sure are blessed. Aren´t you afraid your breasts are becoming bigger, enough to hurt your back?" Natsu teased with a grin.

"E-enough! I was born with these, so don't complain." Lucy said, still blushing, before then Natsu then went on the suck on her nipples.

Lucy shrieked in a loud, pitch tone, echoing across the room. The pleasure was increased tenfold, which Lucy couldn't help but to enjoy the pleasure.

Natsu sucked on them, playing and kneading, enjoying the very softeness and touch of her breasts. He felt as if he could do this all night. Lucy moaned while Natsu played with her tits.

 _"Incredible, Natsu truly is gifted."_ Lucy moaned in her head, but Natsu then let go of her nipples, before they then switched postions.

Natsu was standing above Lucy, while Lucy laid on the back on the bad, her back facing it, as Natsu adored her bare breasts being exposed, bare skin and her pink panties.

Lucy was red, trying to look away, but Natsu simply grinned, as he went down to her breasts once again, but this, licking them, making her "eep!"

He then went towards her most private parts, covered by her panties, removing them seductively with his teeth. Natsu slowly glided them down, through her well-shaped legs, touching the smooth skin of her legs, eventually coming down her ankles, pulling them off, before dropping them on the floor.

Natsu adored Lucy´s pink, and well shaved maidenhood, as if Natsu was a bee, ready to deflower a flower, and Lucy´s entrance was the flower.

Before saying any words, Natsu went on to first touch Lucy entrance, by simply licking it. Lucy held her hands in front of her mouth in order not to scream, fearing that her neighbors might have heard her, and would be complained by the landlady.

Natsu licked, enjoying the flesh and taste of Lucy´s sweet pussy, before the inserting the tongue inside of it. This action increased the pleasure to Lucy more, which made it harder for Lucy to contain the lust and pleasure she received by Natsu, her lover and Mate.

He contiued to have his tongue inserted into her maidenhood, until then after a long time, she reached her climax. "Natsu, I am gonna..." Lucy said, but Natsu cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I will make sure to handle and enjoy it all." Natsu said with a grin, and Lucy smiled then, before she then unleashed her juices.

Natsu grinned, and managed to swallow most of the jucies, as some of it landed on her bed.

Natsu moved forwards Lucy face, gently touching and kneading her breasts.

Lucy moaned, which Natsu smirked at. "Well, it seems you cannot have enough, I see." Natsu said. "I can handle more than you can think, Natsu." Lucy said, before they share a kiss once again.

"If she is tired, I can go for it next, right?" Layla said, making them stop their kiss and turn around to see Layla, stark naked, her hair down and a white towel. But she didn't have it around her chest, but instead around her waist. Her long her covered her breasts, which were larger than her daughters.

"MOM?!" Lucy yelled, still red. "You been hearing us, right?" Natsu said, in a normal and calm tone.

"Well, when I heard you two play, I couldn't help myself to listen and even play with myself heard your `fun.´" Layla said. "Well, I heard that as well with my enchanted senses, and you could simply come with us." Natsu said. "You´re okay with that?! And you heard yet didn't tell earlier?!" Lucy yelled in shock, comically.

"Well, you didn't ask, and you don't see a problem with it, right?" Natsu said. Lucy was about to complain, but then thought it would be best not to.

"Alright, Mom can come." Lucy said. "Yah! Thank you Lucy!" Layla jumped in the air in joy, her large breasts juggling, like a high school girl had gotten an A+.

She then took off her towel, before the going towards the bed. Without wasting any seconds, Layla locked lips with Natsu.

The kiss went longer and with more passion than with Lucy, causing Lucy to awe to see her mother being better than her.

Layla noticed before she then let go of Natsu. "Don't worry honey, I will make sure to teach you to be a better lover." Layla said.

Lucy got a tick mark in anger, irritation and frustration. "Hey, what's wrong with my loving skills?!" Lucy yelled, making her breasts bounce.

"Well, I sure Natsu enjoys my breasts the most for time being." Layla said, putting Natsu head to her breasts. Lucy was red, and in a fit of jealousy, she but her right breasts on Natsu´s head as well.

With two, busty women's breasts, Natsu couldn't help but to feel himself in heaven as their breasts was pressed against head.

"Natsu, which of our breasts I better?" Lucy asked in a seductive tone, which Natsu was able to heard, despite having their large, soft breasts pressed against his head.

"Don't be silly, Lucy, it will be obviosly mine." Layla said. "Hey! Just because yours are bigger, doesn't mean they are better, Mom." Lucy said. "Which they are softer than yours, which adds to the improvement they have." Layla said, pressing Natsu´s head closer to her breasts.

Natsu agreed, as Layla´s breasts were not only bigger, but also softer, well-shaped and even smoother than Lucy´s. Layla was sure gifted.

While this was going on, Natsu´s manhood has already gotten hard, and it was easily to be seen, despite being in the boxers.

Lucy and Layla noticed it, as the erections touched their butts, which they turned around to see "Natsu Jr." awoken.

Layla grinned, as she then had Natsu let go of her breasts, which Lucy did the same. She and Lucy went towards the erection, filled with lust despite the boxers covering the sight.

Layla, smirking perversely, removed the black boxers off of Natsu, as she then and Lucy looked at the mighty rod of flesh belonging to Natsu.

The duo of naked, busty, blonde women looked the strong shaft, it´s mighty head and large balls.

"Why look at that, Lucy. Natsu Jr. is excited to see us." Layla said, commenting on the hardness and sexual arousal Natsu´s dick was emitting.

Lucy was about to do her work on it, but Layla stopped her. "Lucy, allow me to teach you about making you a better a love life." Layla said. "Hey, I am not bad at it, and who told you about that?!" Lucy said. "Yes, and Natsu had told me about your loving, which are good, but thought it could be better." Layla said.

Lucy looked at Natsu, who shrugged. "Hey, I just wanna make you better." Natsu said, which Lucy sighed. "Alright, then what I am doing wrong?" Lucy asked.

Layla smiled and went on with her "lesson" to Lucy.

"Alright, first off, you need to make it smooth and comfortable when you are about to put it in your mouth. And when you do so, make sure not try to shallow it all if you can´t." Layla said, before then begginning to suck on Natsu´s dick, where he groaned and plasure and joy.

As Layla sucked, she made sure took it out time after time. "Do it repeatedly, if you take it out more often to catch the breath, the longer you are able to do this." Layla said, before then going back to her "work."

Lucy, admired while being jealous of her mother, decided to do some action as well, which she began to fondle Natsu´s balls with her tongue.

Her action made the pleasure increase tenfold, making Layla proud and gave Lucy a thumbs up for her quick learning, while doing the blowjob.

Time went on, as the Blonde Mother and the Blonde Daughter went on their "work" on the Pink Haired Lover, before then Natsu went closer to his climax after about an hour.

"Lucy, Layla, I am close...!" Natsu said, which made Lucy and Layla grin, before they then let go his dick, before then wrapping their tits around it. They then began to move and up down, which the rod in each of their cleavages. "Then cum. Cum at our Tits, no need to be shy." Layla teased, which Natsu smiled and with some more "playing" their tits on Natsu´s dick, Natsu then unleashed his seed upon them.

The White Seed landed on their faces and breasts, which they then slowly began to lick of each other's, before then they got up.

 **(Lemon End)**

Lucy and her daughter walked to the bathroom, naked as the day they were born. "Don't worry Natsu, once we are clean, we are ready for another round." Layla said with a wink, before she and her daughter walked into the bathroom. "Hey, I am 17 years old now! I can be alone in the bathrrom to clean myself!" Lucy said.

While they walked in, Layla grabbed Lucy´s left breast. "Nonsense, I help you." Layla said, as Lucy yelped and was red as a tomato, before the door closed behind them.

Natsu grinned before then sighing, then looking onto the roof while laying back on the bed.

 _"I better enjoy now, cause we are gonna face the Oracion Seis then. If Erza says their strength is something to behold, then we make sure to prepared."_ Natsu thought with a serious face.

Afterwards, Layla and Lucy had finished showering, and continued their "fun" for the night. Anyone who was close was able to hear loud moans, ground, sounds and names being heard.

 _ **Days later, on another place...**_

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Gray, Ur and Happy were currently taking a cart in the forest towards a mansion, that belonged to Guild Master Bob of Blue Pegasus.

Natsu wore black boots, white pants, a black belt with a silver, red eyed dragon head shaped silver buckle, a white t-shirt and a black, zipped hoodie.

Yukino wore a pair of blue shorts, blue shoes, a long sleeved, blue shirt and a sleeveless, white hoodie. She still had her blue rose hair garment on her head.

Erza wore her signature Heart Kruz Armor, as Ur wore her regulare clothing. Lucy wore a pair of brown boots, a short, yellow shirt, a brown belt, a green spagetti tank top and had a red ribbon tying her hair in a side ponytail to the right. Gray wore a white shirt, red hoodie, black pants and his signature cross necklace. Happy of course wore what he always wore.

"Dammit, why are me and Yukino here now again? Couldn't Gajeel and Juvia be here instead?" Lucy complained. "Don't worry, and besides, they are on a job as well." Gray said.

As they were talking, Natsu laid on Erza´s lap, due to his motion sickness. "Also, you two have a great sense of teamwork and strategy, so don't complain that much." Erza commented.

Lucy was calmed down a bit, and Yukino smiled a little. "I know we can handle this, Lucy-sama." Yukino encouraged, making the worried Lucy smile a bit more.

But eventually, they were at Bob´s mansion, which after Natsu got free from what he called a "Hell Machine," they walked inside the building, which they looked around in, until they saw three figures in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it´s a honor to finally meet you, Mages of Fairy Tail. We are the representatives of the Blue Pegasus Guild..." The trio said, before then revealing themselves.

"I am Holy Night, Eve Tearm!" Eve introduced himself, who had dark green eyes, short blonde hair, vore a black suit, a black tie, brown shoes and a pink shirt.

"Silent Night, Ren Akatsuki." Ren introduced, who was a dark skinned man with black hair, brown eyes, and wore a black suit and yellow shirt.

"Hundred Nights, Hibiki Lates, at your service." Hibiki introduced himself, who was a man with black eyes, dark blonde hair, wore black pants, a black jacket and black shoes.

"And together, we are the Trimens!" The said unison.

They then started to flirt with Lucy, Erza, Ur and Yukino, as they then sat on a couch, commenting and offering drinks.

"It is very nice, but me and Lucy are already taken by Natsu." Ur said, referring to Natsu, whose eyes glowed red and emitted a dark aura, scarring the trio shitless. "I would run if I were you." Erza warned, before then, a simple word, yet it made her skin shake in fear and horror.

"Men..." A figure walked down the street, making Erza quickly turn in horror. "No..." Erza said in horror. "My honey, at last we meet again." A man with short, red hair, a weird face, wore a white suit, orange shirt and red bowtie.

"MY HONEY?!" Lucy, Yukino and Happy yelled comically, as Erza shivered in fear. "Men, I missed your perfume..." Ichiya said, jumping towards her, but before hand, a pissed of Natsu punched him in the face, sending him off.

"DONT COME CLOSE TO HER!" Natsu screamed in rage. "ICHIYA-SAMA!" The Trimens yelled after their Master. "Erza, what going on here?" Lucy asked. "I hate to admit it, but me and Ichiya has some history together, which I don't wanna talk about." Erza said, still shivering. Natsu put a hand on her left shoulder. "Don't worry, don't talk about if you don't wanna."

"What an annoying reunion." A voice said, making them turn around, as it was similar to the Fairy Tail Mages. Their eyes widened to see Lyon, holding Ichiya´s frozen head, who wore now light grey pants, a red, zipped shirt, a pair of dark shoes and a white coat with fur trimmings on the collar and sleeves.

"Lyon?!" The Fairy Tail Mages shouted, as Gray expressed the most emotion. "Lyon-sama, it seems we meet them again." Sherry said, entering the scene. She now had her pink hair down, was longer, wore a pink dress, black heels and a golden necklace.

"You are the woman from Galuna Island!" Lucy said, remebering their fight back then. "And you are the annoying girl who I am not even wanna remember her name." Sherry said, gaining Lucy a tick mark. "To think we would meet again, Gray." Lyon said.

"What are the hell are you doing here?" Gray said in a low tone. "Don't be a child now, Gray. After the Deliora Incident, I joined with the Guild Toby, Yuka and Sherry was in before they became my allies, Lamia Scale." Lyon explained.

"Uhm, what is going on?" Yukino said confused. Yukino had meet Team Natsu and Ur right after the Galuna Island job, as well before joining Fairy Tail. "Ugh, it´s a long story, I´ll explain it to you." Lucy said and then told her of the story they experience on the Cursed Island.

"I see. Then are you enemies or...?" Yukino asked, but Lyon cut her off. "Don't worry, as thought I dont wanna admit it, this time, we are allies." Lyon said. He then looked at Ur. "Ur-sensei, it has been a while since we meet." Lyon said. "And don't worry, I have changed, Ur-sensei." Lyon said. "Well, I don't see a problem with you here. You have been changed, since we last saw each other." Ur said.

"To think Lyon-sama would join Lamia Scale, the same Guild as me. It must be... love." Sherry said, making Lucy and Yukino sweat drop.

"Enough with this childish behavior..." a serious voice was heard, who entered the room. It was a tall, muscular bald man who wore a dark blue, yellow fur lined loin cloth, which had light blue markings, sandals, was shirtless, had reptilian scaled detachable sleeves, a white-blue lined mini cape, which had yellow fur lining like the loincloth and had thick, black eyebrows.

"...For we are here for a serious reason then." Jura Neekis, the Ace of Lamia Scale, entered the palace. "Jura Neekis..." Eve said. "One of the Wizards Saints, and Ace of Lamia Scale." Ren said. "Wizard Saint... does that mean he is the same as Master?!" Lucy said in horror.

"But before we go on, we are a waiting for one more. the representive of Cait Shelter." Jura said. "One?! Does this mean this one is extremely powerful?!" Lucy yelled, imagining the monster she expected.

But before long, a small girl with blue hair and brown, entered the guild, but tripped and fell on the floor, face on the ground.

"Ow!" The Blue haired girl said, before then immediately getting up, standing before the Mages of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

She wore a sleeveless, yellow-blue stripped dress, which had white, feather like decorations on the edges, as well a white ribbon on the chest. On her arms and legs she wore bands that were having white feather shaped wings.

"H-hello. I am Wendy Marvell... the respective of Cait Shelter." Wendy said in a nervous and shy tone.

 _"THIS GIRL?!"_ Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Erza, Gray, Ur and Happy mentally shouted.

 _"Only one girl? What kind of guild is Cait Shelter?"_ Lucy thought while sweat dropping.

"Really, you need to learn not to run off on your own." A small, white furred cat with brown eyes said, while entering the building.

"Carla, you followed me here?!" Wendy said. Carla the cat wore a yellow jacket with red trimming, a red skirt, and a pink bowtie.

Happy noticed her, fell in lovey-dovey mode, heart on his eyes.

Lucy noticed this and took the chance for her revenge for all the teasing he done to her.

"You liiike her!" Lucy said in a teasing tone, making the blue cat blush. "I am not!" Happy yelled, still blushing.

Happy then turned to greet Carla, who then face in another direction. Being the clueless he is, Happy misunderstood it completely.

"You must be Ur Milkovich, am I right?" Jura said. "Yeah, I see you know me." Ur said. "Of course. You are a powerful and infamous Ice Mage who have thought to be dead. The power and strength you possess were enough to make you a Wizard Saint."

After some introctions, Jura went to talk into business. "Alright everyone. We are here for one reason, I am right, Hibiki?" Jura asked the Blue Pegasus Mage.

"Yes. It seems they are searching for an Ancient **Magic** called, ` **Nirvana**.´" Hibiki said.

 _" **Nirvana** , the thing Starwalker mentoined to us earlier." Lucy thought, _but as Starwalker told her, she didn't say a word, which she noticed the others did the same.

" **Nirvana**?" asked Lyon. "Nirvana is said to be a **Magic** able to turn light to darkness, and darkness into light. Oracion Seis as been searching after, which would cause chaos if it handed in the wrong hands." Hibiki explained.

"And what are you plan to counterstrike them with?" asked Gray. "We have a solution to it." Eve said, before he showed them outside the palace.

In the sky, a big, airship, which had the charactiscs of a pegauss, floated in the air.

" **Magic Bomber: Christina**. A Magic Ship and Weapon owned by Blue Pegasus. One attack of it is poweful to take down the Oracion Seis." Eve said, pride in his voice.

Before a second went by, explosion appeared on the **Christina** , making then fall down the ground, crash on the ground a cause a explosion, which left a fiery explosion afterwards.

 _"I think you said `one attack´ in the wrong way."_ Gray thought while sweat dropping.

"What's going on?!" Ren shouted. "We need to see! Come Happy!" Natsu said, running towards the wreck of Christina.

"Aye sir!" Happy said while flying. "Hold on, Natsu!" Lucy said, as she and her fellow Fairy Tail mages followed. The Trimens, Lyon and Sherry followed them.

Ichiya and Jura were alone in the building, as Ichiya then went to speak.

"Jura-san, is it true you are a Wizard Saint? You must be incredibly powerful then." Ichiya said. "Don't comment on me. Compared to others, like Makarov, I am not even close. I am in fact the lowest in rank of the Ten Saints." Jura explained.

"I see..." Ichiya said, eyes shadowed, before taking out a bottle, opening, as a mist of red perfume were unleashed. As the perfume struck Jura, he then felt incredible pain. Before he was able to say something, Jura stabbed him with a knife.

"What is going on here, Ichiya-Dono?...?" Jura said in pain and confusion, before "Ichiya" apperaed in a puff, showing two, small blue figures, one wearing blue pants, the other wearing orange pants, and floating in the air.

"It cannot be..." Jura said in horror.

"Piri, piri! That pervert Ichiya was bothering!" The First Gemini said. "I agree! Why was here in the first place?! Piri, piri!" The Second Gemini said.

"What a pathetic sight to behold. Truly ironic to see a "Saint" fall down so easily." A Female voice walked in. Jura saw and reconised her. "You..." Jura said, but the pain prevented him to finish his sentence.

The woman, who had short, white hair, with a curl shaped like a halo, had a white feather dress, with two wings coming from the back, long, blue gloves, long, blue stockings and white, feathered shoes.

"And Ichiya, was way waiser than I thought I would defeat." Angel, one of the Oracion Seis said. "What...?" Jura said, as Ichiya had been taken down by Angel earlier on, before then on the ground, unconscious.

"Scum, you will learn when you mess with an angel, the Judgement will be absolute." Angel said in a dark and cold tone.

 _ **Later, with the others...**_

Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Ur, Happy, The Trimens, Wendy and Carla were in front of the burning wreck of the Blue Pegasus ship, as then, six figure came through the flames.

"The Oracion Seis..." Hibiki said, the group of six Dark Mages showed themselves.

A dark red haired man, who had purple eyes, wore a white coat, red pants and black shirt, was alongeside a large, purple snake. He was Cobra, member of Oracion Seis.

Another, was Oracion Seis Mage Racer, had blonde hair in a Mohawk, a sharp, long nose, wore had a pink jacket with the Oracion Seis mark on the back, white pants and a pair of goggles.

Hoteye, a large man with a square face, had long, orange hair, blue eyes, had a red pearl necklace with a gold amulet on, wore a black jacket and white pants. He also carried a book with him.

The next Oracion Seis mage, was a man with short, black hair with white streaks, seemed to have lipstick and mascara, wore a black, white furred trimmed, shirt without sleeves, leopard trimmed pants and boots. He was Midnight, a man who were currently sleeping on a flying carpet.

And Lastly, the leader, who was at the side of Angel, Brain. He was a darkskinned man with ankle lentgh, silver hair, dark skin, tribal tattoos across his face and body, wore a black fur trimmed, dark blue jacket, a white cape, dark blue pants with silver fur trimmings, black boots and carried a staff with a feathered skull, which also had a green orb in it`s mouth.

"Well, well, well. It seems like the worthless filth has arrived. This will truly be bothersome." Brain said in a annoyed tone.

Angel, then noticed Yukino, who stared back. Angel had her eyes widened, not beleiving what she was seeing.

"Yukino...?" Angel said.

"Sorano-nee...?" Yukino said to the female Oracion Seis Member.

 **And that´s it for this chapter! I left this in a cliffhanger, but I won't abandon the story. But now for the announcement, and it will be different than the other ones:**

 **I have made a NOTD Wiki!**

 **A site where the info of this story is kept in, where the Characters, Story, Places, Magics, Weapons and much more are written. Currently, there isn't very much, but I am allowing all of you to come, write, edit or create pages, as well add images and many more, as long it isn't insulting or negative to others or me. I will probably work on more on the stories, but I am sorry if you do most of the work so that you know. But for now, please review, favorite and follow.**


	33. Sisters and Sky Sorceress

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy. Please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95.**

 **Key Words**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Nirvana Arc Part 2: Sisters and Sky Sorceress**

Yukino and Angel were looking into each other in silent, before then Cobra butted in. "Yo, you know her Angel?" Asked Cobra.

Angel had her eyes shadowed and then. "No, I don't. I just mistook her." Sorano said.

 _"Sorano, what is going on...?"_ Yukino thought, before then Lucy.

"Yukino what is going on?" Lucy asked her, but before Yukino was about to answer, Brain spoke up.

"Enough of this. Lets move on with things here before..." He said, but then noticed Wendy hiding behind a rock. Brain´s eyes widened, a expression of shock, before then of amusement.

"Sky Sorceress... what a good opportunity you have come..." Brain said, before he pointed his staff, which glowed green.

A swarm of green coloured darkness came and grabbed Wendy, much to the Allies´ surprise.

"WENDY!" They shouted, including Carla, who ran alongside Happy, which Wendy managed to grab him and was pulled alongside Wendy to Brain.

Brain smirked before then he ordered the Oracion Seis to handle them, which they did.

Hoteye used his **Magic** to turn the ground Liquid, which made Lyon and Sherry sink into the ground, Racer used his immense speed to take down the Trimens.

Erza was fighting Cobra, who was with his snake. Erza, in her Heaven Wheel Armor, flied towards him. "Dance, my Blades!" Erza said, as she then sent a barrage of swords, which Cobra grinned and dodge them easily.

"Dammit, are they really this strong?!" Lucy said, as a clone of her was at her side, which she then turned around, as the Clone then slapped with her clones whip.

"You assholes!" Natsu said as he ran towards Midnight, who were still as sleep. "Wake up, you idiot!" Natsu said and then breathed darkness at him, but once it got to Midnight, it deflected.

"What?!" Natsu screamed, but Racer was then behind him. "Be glad, because trust me, you don't wanna see him when he is awake." Racer said and was about to attack him, but Ur sent a Ice Spear at him.

"Wont let you!" Ur said, as Brain started to become annoyed.

Erza send and slash sword after sword, which he swiftly dodged. Cobra smirked in amusement. "Don't try. Cause I can hear your every move." Cobra said, before then Erza **Re-quipped** into her **Flight Armor** , increasing the speed, which Cobra only dodged.

As Erza slashed, suddenly the purple snake came and bit her right arm! She immediately got free, holding her bitten arm. Natsu noticed it, as screamed in horror. "ERZA!" Natsu screamed. Erza grit her teeth, while Cobra smiled. "Don't worry. Cubelious´s poison won't kill you immediately, but give you a slow, painful death." Cobra said in a sadisitic tone. Cobra was about to attack, but Gray came and attacked him with a Ice Hammer.

Cobra scoffed and jumped back. "Don't take my prey, lowlife." Cobra said in a low tone. Gray simply stood there, holding the large Ice Hammer.

Meanwhile, Brain had taken Wendy and Happy hostage, which he then realised he it was time to go.

"WAIT! All of you!" Brain ordered, which the Dark mages did, leaving them bruised and damaged.

"Tsh, you worms are becoming annoying." Brain said and then gathered green colored darkness in his staff. The darkness had horror strucken faces, which swirled around, become more and more condense, before then firing in it in the shape of large tendrils.

" **Dark Rondo**!" Brain said, as the darkness attack went towards them, which came straight towards the Allied Forces, before then a group of large stone pillars rose from the ground.

" **Iron Rock Wall**!" Jura said, who were bruised and bleeding, but still managed to stand. "JURA!" Lyon and Sherry shouted. "Don't worry, I won't allow you anymore harm." Jura said, before then seeing the Oracion Seis had fleed.

"Dammit, they ran then we were busy." Jura said. Ichiya, bruised and damaged, also had entered the scenes. "Damn those Oracion Seis. To be expected from the Evil Mages, as they ran like cowards." Ichiya said, striking a pose. "Even though those cowards managed to beat you?" Gray said, sweat dropping.

"But don't worry, with my **Pain-Relieving Perfume** , you won't be feeling no suffering anymore!" Ichiya said, opened bottle, which relieved a blue smoke, as it healed the injuries the Allied Forces had substained.

"AHH!" Erza screamed in pain, as she was suffering the poison bite Cubelious has inflicted on her. Everyone, mostly Natsu, Lucy, Yukino and Ur had the most horrorfied faces, with Natsu having the most enraged one.

"Impossible! Why isn't my **Pain-Relieving Perfume** working?!" Ichiya said in horror.

"Dammit Erza, hang in there!" Natsu said and came to her aid, as the Redheaded Knight grit her teeth, before then saying. "Natsu, cut off my arm." Erza said, before then **Re-quipping** a rope, tying around the arm she was bitten and bite the end of the rope.

"Natsu, cut the arm off! If you don't, the poison will spread my body further! I know I will lose a limb, but we will lose more than you can think if you don't do anything anymore!" Erza said. Natsu has his eyes shadowed, silent but before long he took his Kuroryuken Sword, much to the horror of the others, but Natsu then placed it on the ground, then looking at Erza with a serious face.

"AS IF!" Natsu roared, his aura glowing black, before then Erza felt her **Mate Mark** glow as well, before then she felt the poison starting to dissolve into nothing.

Erza and the others looked in awe, which then Erza looked at her arm, before then moving it, and she felt no pain, as she felt it back to normal.

"What... what happened...?" Eve said, breaking the silence.

"It must be the **Dragon Mate Mark**. According to what I have read, the **Mark** connects the **Dragon Slayer** to their Mate they chosen through a spiritual bond, as their **Magic** can be linked through enough will power, as well deep connection between them." Hibiki explained. "So, you are telling that Natsu had his power transferred through the bond to make the poison dissapear?" Ur said.

"Yes, and it seems it has even gone more better than Ichiya´s perfume." Erza said, before then Ichiya faced on the ground, deadpanned and depressed in comedy fashion.

"My perfume... is useless." Ichiya said, before the Trimens came to comfort him.

"But it seems the poisoning thing is fixed, but we still have more problems to worry about." Carla said. "Yeah, we need to rescue Wendy." Natsu said. "Yeah, but why do they wanna have her, and what did they mean by Sky Sorceress?" Gray said.

"Because of her **Magic**. She is not a normal Mage. She is a **Dragon Slayer**." Carla said, silecning everyone with widned eyes. "The **Sky Dragon Slayer** , Wendy Marvel. Also known as the Sky Sorceress, who healings are something you never seen before. I do not boast, but simply tell the truth." Carla said.

"But what would Oracion Seis want with her?" Yukino said. "I don't know, but if it Oracion Seis, it cannot lead to anything good." Carla said.

"But we shouldn't be wasting time here. We need to make sure to find them and take them down, before they make their move again." Ur said.

"Alright, but we better split up. If we stay together, they might be able to take out all at the same time." Jura said. "I see. I go with you, Jura. It might need some help due to your injuries." Lyon said. "Thanks, but this is nothing." Jura said. "I-I´ll follow you as well, Lyon-sama!" Sherry said, before they then made their move. "Me and Ren are going on another way. Hibiki, you stay here with the others, in case of info as well assault." Eve said, as he and Hibiki ran off. "Men, then I shall make my move then." Ichiya said, before then running into the forest.

Natsu then noticed Erza had her eyes shadowed, much to his concern. "Is everything alright, Erza?" Natsu asked worried. "Natsu, I didn't keep my promise... I promised you, and myself, back after you took down Jellal and the Tower of Heaven... I wouldn't make such a move again, which was to risk myself." Erza said, before Natsu then hugged her. "Erza. Don't be that harsh to yourself. You did what you thought you were able to do. Just keep promising that you won't die. Everyone needs you." Natsu said with a smile. Erza smiled back, before giving back the hug.

Lucy, Yukino, Ur and Hibiki while Gray and Carla looked away. "But shall we then move on?" Natsu said. "Yeah. I will go this way. I will make sure to handle the enemy." Erza said, before then dashing off in the forest.

"Alright, then me, Natsu and Gray will make sure to move on as well." Ur said. _"And Brain, why does it feel like I meet him somewhere?_ " Ur thought. "Hold on." Carla said, before then spouting white feathered wings. Natsu dropped his jaw. "You can fly like Happy as well?!" Natsu yelled.

"It´s called **Aera** , a **Magic** allowing one to fly. But that´s not important compared to this: You will need some aid, and I will not have Wendy be found without me being there." Carla said, before. "And I do want to ask you some questions, Natsu Dragyama." Carla said, looking at Natsu. "I see. But then let´s move on with it then!" natsu said, before then the others agreed.

"Make sure to be careful, Lucy, Yukino!" Natsu said, while running off with Ur, Carla and Gray. "Don't worry, we will!" Lucy said to them.

The real battle of Oracion Seis is soon about to start!

 _ **At the same time, at the ruins of a village...**_

In a cave was at the Ruin Village, the Oracion Seis, were gathered around their prisoners, Wendy and Happy.

"Dammit, you assholes, let us free!" Happy said, before then Brain got annoyed and kicked him to the wall. "Happy!" Wendy screamed in horror. "Tsh. What the hell do we need this girl anyway?" Cobra said. "I don't really see a reason for us to keep her." Angel said. "Maybe if we sell her off, we can gain some money of it, yes!" Hoteye said.

"Money, is the least thing you should be thinking, Hoteye. This girl, has the power to heal the serious of injuries." Brain said, before then turning to Racer.

"Racer, go and find `him´. It´s time to revive him." Brain ordered. "`Him´, huh? It would take me an hour to take him." Racer said, scratching his head. "Won´t matter. You are the one who is able to bring him the fastest here." Brain said. "Alright, then I shall be going then." Racer said.

"The rest of you, go and take down the Alliance. We don't want any pests to bother us. And once you have gotten him, you go and fight as well, Racer." Brain said. "Got ya!" Racer said, before then running off at great speed.

The others then made to leave the cave. "Well, I do hope to look forward to send these scums to hell." Cobra said, his snake Cubelious at his side. "And we shall make sure the money is most important, isn't it yes?" Hoteye said.

Midnight, still on the carpet sleeping, and Angel simply was quiet while walking. _"Yukino. After all these years, we have finally been reunited. But I won't let anyone but me come and fight you."_ Sorano thought.

Once the Four Oracion Seis members left, Brain turned around with an evil expression on his face.

"Sky Sorceress, once he is here, you will revive him." Brain said. "If I am gonna help you, you can forget it!" Wendy said. "Oh? You will have no choice then, cause we know you won't resist reviving him once he is here." Brain said with an evil smile. " _That woman back then, could she be...?"_ Brain thought, recalling earlier when he saw Ur earlier.

At the same time, with Ur, Gray and Natsu, who were running in the forest, as Natsu used his enchanted smell to lead them to where Wendy and Happy was.

"You sure about this?" Gray asked. "Yeah, my nose is always right. We will find her in no time." Natsu said, before then Natsu went looked at Carla.

"Since Wendy is a **Dragon Slayer** , what does she eat?" Asked Natsu to the White Cat. "Air." Carla said. "Does it taste nice?"" asked Natsu. "I don't know." Carla said. "Don't you always breathe." Gray said while sweatdropping. "But anyway, as I said earlier, I wanted to ask you some questions, which is, are you a **Dragon Slayer** , right?" Carla asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered confused. "I see. The reason Wendy took this job was to meet you." Carla explained. "Huh?" Natsu said, still confused. "You and Wendy are both **Dragon Slayers**? In other words, you were raised by a Dragon?" Carla said.

"Well I was. The Dark Dragon, Yoruyama, was my foster parent." Natsu said. "And Wendy´s Dragon as Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon, who taught, raised and took care of her. I myself never meet her, but according to Levy, she dissapared seven years ago." Carla said.

"Just like Gajeel?" Natsu said. "Yes, which she wants to know since you were raised by a Dragon, you might know where Grandeeney is." Carla said. Natsu had his eyes shadowed while running. "I don't know. Cause..." Natsu said, but before he could finish his sentence, a root came and hit him in the head.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu said, before then going up. The others stopped running as well. "I barely think Laxus would know either, since he wasn't raised by a Dragon, but had a Lacrima implanted inside." Ur said, before then she, Carla, Natsu and Gray saw that the trees had turned completely black.

"The trees... what is going on...?" Gray said, horrorfied by the sight. "This is just creepy..." Natsu said.

"Well, it seems this must be the effects of Nirvana, right Zato-niisan?" a voice said. "It sure is a horrifying **Magic** , being able to kill even the land itself." another voice said.

Before long, a group of Dark Mages coming out from the trees, as then two men, who seemed to the leaders of the group, stood before Natsu, Ur, Gray and Carla.

Both of the two men had ape-like apperance. One had dark skin, a purple afro, wore sunglasses and a white suit. He was Zato, member of Naked Mummy. He had his light-colored Guild Mark on his afro.

The other was a light skinned, big man with long, spiky, blonde hair pointed upwards, sunken in eyes, wore striped pants, simple shoes, a poncha-like cape and a sombro hat on his back. He was Gato, member of Naked Mummy. He had his Guild mark in light purple and on his nose.

"Well, it seems this must be the effects of Nirvana..." Gato said, but was cut off by Gato. "You already said that." Zato said.

"Wow, I didn't know even monkeys were able to become Dark Mages." Natsu said. A bald Mage wearing a red jacket were fuming. "Fairy Tail, if it werent for you pieces of shit, we, Naked Mummy, wouldn't be here!" The Bald Mage said angrily.

"Naked Mummy? You were the guys Lucy handled?" Natsu said. "Huh? You know that Blonde Slut? Making her think makes me wanna...!" The Bald Mage said, before Natsu punched him straight in the face, cracking his skull open, shattering all his teeth and immediately knocking him unconscious, before then got flied and smashed into a free, before then landing on the ground, stomach first.

The Naked Mummy Mages were horrified, as even Gray, Ur and Carla were horrified by Natsu´s action. A puddle of blood where coming from the head fo the Naked Mummy Mage, as Natsu then had dark eyes.

"Tell her by that name, and you will wish I killed you." Natsu said in a demonic tone.

The Naked Mummy Mages felt as if death itself was upon them, but Zato simply grit his teeth.

"Don't be arrogant cause you took down one of us! Men, attack them!" Zato ordered, but before the Naked Mages would even move, Ur used her **Ice Magic** to freeze them all solid.

Zato and Gato dropped their jaws, not believing what they were seeing, while Carla had her eyes widened at Ur´s incredible **Ice Magic**. "Sorry, Gray, Natsu. You might have wanted to beat them, but we are in a hurry." Ur said.

"Don´t worry..." Natsu said, as he cracked his knuckles, before he and Gray dashed towards Zato and Gato, as Natsu punched Zato in the stomach with a Darkness Punch, while Gray slashed Gato in the stomach.

They felt down on the ground immediately, as Natsu and Gray stood over them.

"Dammit... ow..." Zato said in pain, while Gato was already unconscious. "You truly nothing, Naked Mummy." Natsu said. "Heh... don't be arrogant. We are a Guild under Oracion Seis, and more of them are here to take down the Alliance. Your friends are obviously dead by now...!" Zato said, before then losing consciousness.

Carla was silent as she has witnessed the strength of the Trio of Fairy Tail Mages.

"Incredible... you guys aren't normal." Carla said. "Shall we then proceed?" Ur said. "Yeah." Natsu said, which Carla then snapped back to reality and then continued to search for Wendy and Happy.

At the same time, Ren and Eve were fighting Black Unicorn, Jura, Lyon and Sherry fought Red Hood and Ichiya were easily defeated by an other Dark Guild under Oracion Seis.

At the cave where Brain had Wendy and Happy in, Racer had returned with a Cross-shaped coffin which had chains around it.

"Here it is. Man this thing is heavy, a pain for my speed." Racer said and planted it on the ground. "It wont matter. No man is faster than you. Now go and handle the enemies. I will handle the rest." Brain said, which Racer then left and Brain then turned to Wendy and Happy.

"Wendy. Use your **Magic** on this man. It is something you must do." Brain said. Wendy went against it. "No... I won't do it!" Wendy said back. "You got it right! She won't do it for you evildoers!" Happy said as well.

"You won't have a choice. It is something you will not ignore to, Sky Sorceress." Brain said, before then opening the coffin, which then Wendy and Happy widened their eyes of shock of what they were seeing.

"Jellal..." Wendy said, as she saw the Tattooed man chained to the coffin, completely unconcious. "You got it right, **Sky Dragon Slayer**. This is the man who tried to revive Zeref, who went even far as go undercover in the Magic Council to do so. He also knows the location of Nirvana." Brain said.

"Wendy, you know this man?" Happy asked, but the Blue Haired Girl was simply silent.

"After being heavily exposed to Etherion, he was reduced to this state. It´s a miracle he is even breathing. Dragon Girl, you are the only one who can revive him. So, hurry up and do it!" Brain said, before taking a knife out and stabbed him on the left arm!

Wendy´s eyes widened in horror, much to Brain´s amusement. He then proceed to stab more on the left arm, before then. "Stop!" Wendy said, which Brain did. "You're gonna do it then?" said Brain.

Happy stood up and fought back. "As if! What makes you think she will heal a guy like Jellal?!" Happy said, but then Wendy walked towards Jellal with shadowed eyes. Happy was confused. "Wendy, you aren´t...?" Happy said, but he was kicked to the ground by Brain.

"Don't meddle around, Pathetic Cat!" Brain said in a harsch tone, before looking at Wendy. "She does owe Jellal a lot, anyway." Brain said, as once Wendy was in frotn of the Blue Haired Man, she had her hands then glow in a green light, much to Happy´s horror.

 _ **Later, with Ur, Natsu, Gray and Carla...**_

The group were eventually at the ruined village, where the cave Brain had taken Wendy and Happy at. Natsu then took a deep breath before then.

"WENDY! ARE YOU THERE?!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs. "Moron! Do you want to reveal us?!" Carla yelled.

In the cave, Brain, Happy and Wendy has heard them. "So, the scums have come. You better hurry up then, Sky Sorceress. We don't want to be interrupted, won't we?" Brain said, as Wendy gulped and contiued on.

Back with Natsu and the others, they were about to go down, which then suddenly. "Well, well, well. To think we would meet again, Fairy Flies." A familiar voice said, before the group then turned around to see someone they didn't expect to see.

"Erigor!" Natsu said, as Erigor himself smirked. He now wore light pants, a black belt with a gold buckle, a pair of black boots, a blue shirt and a long, black, gold trimmed coat.

"To think to see your pathetic faces again here." Erigor said. "You know this man, Natsu?" Ur said. "Well, we meet him during a job a time ago. But I will explain later." Natsu said.

"Ur-sensei, Natsu, Carla. I handle him. Go and save Wendy." Gray said, which the others agreed. "Don't lose then, Gray." Ur said while running off.

Erigor and Gray stood off, before the Black Haired Mage took of his hoodie. "You will fall here, fly." Erigor said in a arrogant tone. "We took you down before. What makes you think you will win this time?" Gray said, making Erigor grit his teeth. "Silence!" Erigor shouted in anger, before then blasting towards Gray with his **Wind Magic**.

 **(Play Power to Strive Here)**

Gray created a double bladed axe of ice to slash Erigor with, but he easily dodged it.

Erigor then created several blades of Wind at Gray. " **Storm Shred**!" Erigor said, which the air blades went towards Gray, who managed to deflect them with his eyes.

The Former Eisenwald Mage then created a ball of wind, before then throwing it a Gray. " **Wind Bomb**!" Erigor said, before a massive explosion of wind erupted. Gray created a Ice Shield to protect himself from the explosion, before then Erigor appeared over Gray, who had created a blade of twirling wind on his right hand.

" **Wind Blade**!" Erigor said and then proceed to stab Gray, but Gray managed to create a sword of ice, which clashed their blades, and Gray then headbutted Erigor, sending him to the ground. "What´s the matter? I thought you were gonna take me down? Don't tell me Empty Brain took the lot of you?" Gray said. Erigor grit his teeth, more furious than before.

"Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor said, before then having his hands in a praying formation, and then he thrusted a powerful gust of destructive wind at Gray. " **Magic Wind Palm**!" Erigor said, as the destructive wind came and blow up the ground, shattering it to pieces.

Erigor grinned arrogantly, before then Gray appeared above him. "It´s over." Gray said, before then creating a spear of ice.

" **Ice Make: Spear**!" Gray said, as Erigor tried to block or dodge the spear, but was too late as Gray stabbed him in the stomach.

Erigor immediately lost consciousness, before then falling to the ground, stomach down.

 **(End playing Power to Strive here)**

Gray wasted no seconds, before he then ran towards the cave Ur, Carla and Natsu went to.

At the same time, Natsu, Ur and Carla had entered the scene, as they had horrofied reactions.

"Jellal...?" Natsu said, voice filled with horror. "What... what is going on here?" Ur said. Carla turned to Wendy, as the blue haired girl had her eyes shadowed and looked down the ground. "Wendy... don't tell me..." Carla said. "He... Jellal... saved my life. I couldn't... just leave him in that state." Wendy said.

Memories of the Tower of Heaven flashed before Natsu´s mind, before he then rushed towards Jellal in blinding fury. "JELLAL! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Natsu screamed, before then Jellal blasted him with his **Magic** to a wall, much to the others horror.

"NATSU!" Ur, Happy, Carla and Wendy screamed, while Brain smiled in amusement. "Well then, Jellal. Would you like to join me to find Nirvana..." Brain said, but then, Jellal blasted him as well, making a hole under him and have him fall down the ground.

"Jellal you bastard...! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Brain while falling down the hole.

Jellal looked around in the cave, noticing Ur, who prepared her **Ice Magic** , but Jellal blasted her as well. "Ur!" Carla said, before then Jellal walked past them.

Once outside, Gray entered the scene, widening at seeing Ur on the ground.

"Damn you asshole, you will pay for harming Ur!" Gray screamed, before he then created an Ice Spear, which Jellal simply dodged and struck him with a blast, making him fall down the ground.

Jellal walked, while Carla looked in horror. Natsu, Ur and Gray got up, as Natsu was angrier than before. "Damn you Jellal..." Natsu said in fury, before then notcing he was gona, and Ur and Gray seemed injured.

"Where is he?!" Natsu shouted. "He left." Carla said, and Natsu looked into the distance. "Jellal, once I have found you, I will." Natsu said, but Carla cut him off. "Don't distract yourself. I need to focus on one thing at a time. We need to take Wendy to safety, before things become worse." Carla said. Natsu and the others agreed, before they then took off.

Brain, inside the hole, was filled with anger. "Damn you Jellal. What are you doing? Why did you betray us?!" Brain said, slamming his fist on the ground. His eyes widened in shock, realisng something. "You wouldn't... you couldn't have heard us about Nirvana, and are you gonna take Nirvana for yourself?!" Brain said before he got up.

"YOU WILL NOT! NIRVANA BELONGS TO US, THE ORACION SEIS! COBRA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, FIND JELLAL! HE HAS BETRAYED US AND FLED! BUT DO NOT KILL HIM, CAUSE WHERE HE IS HEADED, IS WHERE NIRVANA IS!" Brain shouted.

At the same time, on a place far away, Cobra stood there with his snake Cubelious.

"I heard ya boss. And don't worry, I have already heard Jellal´s footsteps." Cobra said.

At the same time, Jellal was walking, taking on the black coat of the unconcious and beaten Erigor, walking in the forest.

"Erza, what happened?" Jellal said, looking at the ground.

 **And there goes chapter 33. I do hope this one turned on well, and if I did, please review, favorite and follow. Also please check on and edit the wiki for Natsu of the Darkness, caused that would be awesome. The address for the wiki is on my profile.**

 **I do hope you wont think that I made Wendy useless due to having Erza´s poison be cured by Natsu, as well having her solely cured Jellal. But don't worry, I wont have her be useless in this arc. Besides, wouldn't it be logical for the Dragon Mate Mark to be able to heal the Mate´s through enough will power and concern?**

 **Also, I do you hope you liked the Gray vs Erigor fight. But don't worry, next chapters will have awesome fights, and I will have one fight focused at a time.**

 **But until then, see you guys later!**


	34. The Celestial Battle

**Happy Halloween, everyone, here´s is the next chapter. Please review, favorite and follow. XD now reached 300 reviews! Holy sh*t! I cannot believe I have reached this far. Thank you Shadow Joestar for being the 300th reviwer, I do enjoy when you review my stories. :)**

 **I have watched the first episodes of the 2018 anime, and so far, so good. XD I do look forward to more of it.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Nirvana Arc Part 3: The Celestial Battle**

Natsu, Ur, Gray, Carla, Happy and Wendy sprinted across the field, making sure to find their way to Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki, to the news of the successful rescuing of Wend and Happy, but also about that Jellal had come back.

"Dammit, Erza won't be happy about this about Jellal." Natsu said. "We cannot help it, there was no way he would appear here. But we need to one thing at a time, as the Oracion Seis aren´t to be underestimated, and we even got more trouble." Ur said.

Suddenly, poison came from the sky, which Natsu stopped and held the group back.

"Well, to think to meet some pests along the way." Cobra said, riding on his snake, who was on top of a tree branch.

"You are that guy poisoned Erza!" Natsu said in rage, furious at the Poison Mage who almost killed his mate.

"Yeah, but why won't that matter? All of you will meet your end here and now!" Cobra said and created a blast of poison from his hands, before then Gray created a Ice Shield to block the attack.

"I take care of him. You run to the others." Gray said and then looked at Ur. "Don't worry, Ur-sensei. I shall show you I can take care of myself." Gray said, making Ur smile. "Alright, we count on you then, Gray!" Ur said and then she and the others ran into the woods.

"Not so fast!" Cobra said, but Gray came with a large Ice Sword to try to strike him, but Cobra easily dodged it. "I won't allow you to escape. I will be fighting you." Gray said determined.

"Tsh, you are in the way for me to someone. But that won't matter. I shall kill you and the rest of you later on, after I have gotten to him." Cobra said.

Natsu, Ur, Wendy, Carla and Happy sprinted in the woods, hoping to find the others, until then.

"Natsu-kun, Ur-san, Happy-san, Carla-san, Wendy-san, can you hear me?" Hibiki´s voice was heard, confusing them. "Huh? Where are you, Hibiki?" Natsu said. "I am talking to through my **Archive** , since one of the Oracion Seis, Cobra, has good hearing. Also, where is Gray-kun by the way?" Hibiki said. "Gray is currently fighting Cobra, who you just mentioned. But don't worry, I know Gray is strong enough to handle him." Ur said.

"I see. But is Wendy-san and Happy-san alright?" Hibiki asked. "Yeah, we managed to rescue them." Natsu said. "I see. Excellent work. Luckily, we managed to save them. I will now upload a map to your head, Natsu-kun. It will lead you and the rest to us. Hurry back please." Hibiki said.

A confused Natsu then felt himself his head literally load info, and then had the data loaded in.

"Wow, awesome! We come straight to you now!" Natsu said. "You know where they are?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, as if I know since the very start! Come on, follow me!" Natsu said, as the rest of the group did the same.

 _ **At the same time, with Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki...**_

As Lucy stood by Yukino, side by side, prepared to strike any enemy that came across them, Hibiki had his Archive on, searching after info and data.

"Why was it possible for you to do so to Natsu?" Lucy asked. " My **Archive** , the **Magic** I use, allows me to deals with the compression of information. I can transfer information person to person, more quickly than the normal way." Hibiki explained.

"I never thought **Magic** of that kind existed." Yukino said, leaning against a tree. "Well, the **Magic** World are developing more and more by the days." Hibiki said. "Well, I am just glad that Wendy and Happy are safe." Lucy said, before seeing Yukino worried.

"Yukino, is everything alright?" Lucy asked. "It´s nothing, it´s just that..." Yukino said, remembering the encounter with Oracion Seis earlier, as she saw Sorano, before she and the others was annihilated by the full power of the Oracion Seis.

"It´s just that... I thought I saw her... after all these years..." Yukino said, as her memories flooded in the past.

But unknown to either Lucy, Yukino or Hibiki, a figure was roaming around in the bushes.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Erza was in front Racer, as the Oracion Seis Mage grinned arrogantly at the Scarlet Knight.

"Well, it seems as if I got lucky here." Racer said. "I wouldn't be so sure." Erza said, and then **Re-quipped** into her **Flight Armor** and dashed towards Racer.

At the same time, Jura, Lyon and Sherry were fighting the Red Hood Mages, who the trio of Lamia Scale Mages easily took them down.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Pleasure of Combat Here)**

" **Earth Doll**!" Sherria said, as a doll made of Earth came from the ground, which the doll then whacked a group of enemies with one swift. " **Ice Make: Eagles**!" Lyon said, creating a swarm of ice eagles, taking down the enemies around him. " **Rock Line**!" Jura said, as a thick wall of stone went and struck the Red Hood Mages.

The Red Hood Mages, terrified and shocked, went to the draw on boards using their **Magic**.

"Damn you! **Unison Pict: Cyclops**!" The Red Hood Mages then made a **Magic Circle** appear on the ground, which then three, gigantic, obese, green skinned cyclops with one red eyed and wore a brown loincloth, who held each wielded a large, spiked club.

"Hm, that´s all you can come up with?" Lyon said, gathering his **Ice Molding Magic**. "You horrendous creatures will be no match for the power of Love!" Sherry said, creating a Stone Doll behind her. "The actions you make are futile." Jura said, as the trio of Cyclops then charged the Lamia Scale Mages, with their **Magic Spells** attacking them.

" **Rock Doll: Strike of Love!** " Sherry said, as the Rock Doll punched a Cyclops.

" **Ice Make: Hydra**!" Lyon said, as gigantic serpent came and bite a Cyclop.

" **Iron Rock Powder Explosion**!" Jura said, as five spikes were summoned from the ground, striking a Cyclops.

 **(End Playing Pleasure of Combat Here)**

The three Cyclops disappeared, once they were struck by **Magic** attacks, much to the horror of the Red Hood Mages, before the then started to run away.

"Won't let you!" Lyon said, trapping each of them in a bubble of ice. "This was easier than I thought." Lyon said. "Don't say that. The battle haven´t even started yet." Jura said.

"I don't think so." A voice said, causing Jura, Lyon and Sherry turn around to see Hoteye, standing on a rock, before he then jumped down on the ground.

"Well, it seems once I won this, I will have money, yes." Hoteye said in a dark tone at the end of his sentence.

Jura, Lyon and Sherry stood in battle position. "Don't underestimate him, he is one of the members of Oracion Seis, who took us down before." Jura said. "Don't tell me twice, Jura-san." Lyon said, gathering his **Ice Magic**. "In the name of love, I won't lose again." Sherry said, a doll of earth made behind her.

Jura simply smirked and the battle then began.

 _ **Back with Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki...**_

The bushes moved, making Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki turn quickly, before then Gray showed from the bushes.

"Don't worry, it´s me." Gray said, making the others sign. "Thank goodness. I did think you were a enemy for a second." Hibiki said. "Yeah, I don't blame you. The battlefield is truly a field you can never know what´s coming." Gray said, moving towards to them. "Did you defeat Cobra?" Yukino said. "Yeah, he was a tough opponent, but it was no biggie." Gray said, before Hibiki then tried to punch him, which Gray caught easily.

"HIBIKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screamed. "This is not Gray. There is no way Oracion Seis was able to be taken down that fast. Isn't that right, Gemini?" Hibiki said, as "Gray´s" eyes turned into dots, as a smoke appeared and revealed to be the Spirit Gemini.

"Piri, piri, you found us." The First Gemini said. "But don't be arrogant, piri piri." The Second Gemini said. "Are those...?" Lucy said, but was cut off by a voice.

"Well expected from you, Hundred Night Hibiki of Blue Pegasus." Angel said, as she arrived to the scene.

"Angel!" Hibiki said. "The Oracion Seis Member from before." Lucy said. "Sorano..." Yukino said in a low tone.

Angel looked at Yukino, eyes shadowed, looking at the young girl she hasn't seen in years.

"Yukino, it has been many years..." Angel said, as then.

"Why... why are you on their side? What happened? What is going on?" Yukino said. "You know her, Yukino?" Lucy said. "She is my sister." Angel, now known as Sorano said. said. "Huh?" Lucy and Hibiki said.

"Yukino is my little sister. The sister I have been searching for all these years." Sorano said, before then walking the trio, Gemini floating at her side.

Lucy´s and Hibiki´s eyes were widened of hearing what she had revealed.

"But if you think that will stop me from my duties, you are wrong." Angel said. "Yukino. I am sorry. But I have moved on. I have searched after you, I still love you as a sister. But I must do this, for the sake of me becoming an Angel." Sorano said, before then Hibiki then ran towards them.

"I won't let you harm them!" Hibiki said. "Gemini, take care of him." Sorano ordered, as Gemini then transformed into Lucy!

"That again?!" Lucy said, as then Gemini Lucy then raised her top and showed off her breasts to Hibiki. Hibiki got a nosebleed as he then fell to the ground.

Yukino blushed and sweat dropped at the same time, as Lucy deadpanned that both Gemini FLASHED her breasts and that a Blue Pegasus Mage was taken down like nothing.

"Now, where were we?" Sorano said, as she turned to Lucy and Yukino, who stood in battle position. "Sorano-nee-sama. Please stop this." Yukino said.

"Do you know the pain? The pain and suffering I endured, and brought myself to others?" Sorano said, remembering the day the village the Aguria Sisters lived in, until it was attacked by slavers, where their parents, along with many other people, where killed, and the children and rest were kidnapped and sold as slaves.

"On that day, I promised I would return. I have done it, and am gonna have you come back to me." Sorano said. "As a Dark Mage and member of Oracion Seis?!" Yukino said.

"I had no choice. I was forced to join. The freedom I thought I had, I yet for me to come. Once this, I shall..." Sorano said, but was cut off by Yukino.

"YOU SURE DID HAVE A CHOICE!" Yukino screamed. "Yukino..." Lucy said, aweing at her fellow Celestial Spirit Mage determination.

"I am not free. Yet." Sorano said, eyes shadowed. "I am only free, when I have turned to an Angel, to freely soar the skies." Sorano said, then taking out a **Key**. "And I shall regain it, even if you stand in the way!" Sorano said.

Lucy and Yukino took their **Keys** , and summoned their **Spirits**.

" **Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo**!"

" **Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra**!"

As they have done their chanting, golden lights were glowed and the two **Celestial Spirits** were summoned, ready to fight for their masters.

Libra, the Heavenly Scales, stood in her green-golden dancer outfit and scales, as Loke, also known as Leo the Lion, stood there with his black jacket, black pants, black shoes, white shirt and red tie.

"You called, Lucy?" Loke said, grabbing the button on the sleeve of his jacket.

Sorano simply smirked, as she took out another Gold Key. "Well, Leo the Lion. This shall be interesting." Sorano said, before taking another Key out.

"She is gonna summon a Second Spirit?!" Lucy said, as then.

" **Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries**!" Sorano said, as Loke, Lucy and Yukino had their eyes widened, before then a golden light brightened, and showed the **Spirit**.

The Spirit was a youth looking woman with short, pink hair with buns at the end, brown eyes, brown ram horns and had a well-developed figure. She wore a white wool dress, white wool arm warmers, light yellow sticking and and white wool heels.

"I am sorry if it took so late!" Aries, the Gold Zodiac Spirit said. "Aries..." Loke said. "It has been many years, Leo, no Loke. I am sorry if we have to fight now." Aries said.

"Why... could it be?" Lucy said. "Yes. Her former owner, Karen Lilica, was killed by me, three years ago." Sorano said, face turned dark.

"You... killed Karen...?" Hibiki said, as he got off the ground. "Eh, to think you were inactive. But you are pest. Aries!" Sorano ordered. "Yes!" Aries said, before then pink wool appeared in her hand.

"Wool Bomb!" Aries said, before throwing the wool at Hibiki, who managed to dodge it. "Don't look down on Blue Pegasus!" Hibiki said, before then pointing his arm at Aries and Sorano.

"Force Blast!" Hibiki said, before then Aries made a wall of pink wool, as then the Gemini Lucy Clone jumped over, and attack Hibiki with her whip.

The Wool wall dissipated, as Hibiki was sent to a tree.

Sorano walked towards Hibiki, hands on her hips. "It seems you be rather enraged about this Karen." Sorano said. "Karen was my lover..." Hibiki said as he got up.

"But don't expect me to lose focus, and let it get ahead of me." Hibiki said.

"No matter what you say or do, the result will be the same. Aries, you take Leo and Gemini, you take care of Libra!" Sorano ordered, which her **Spirits** did.

"Seems I got no choice then." Loke said, before then running toward Aries, his fists glowing, which Libra ran as well to her opponent, Gemini. "LOKE, WAIT!" Lucy said, but he didn't stop. "Lucy. As **Celestial Spirits** , we are bound to do as our Masters orders." Loke said, going against Aries.

"Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, we must take down that enemy, which is our pride." Aries said, as she and Loke then clashed.

"HOLD ON! It is a crime to go against Celestial Wizards who treats their **Spirits** like dirt, but it´s okay to let them aid their evil doings?!" Lucy said, but the two **Celestial Spirits** still fought.

She and Yukino remembered back when Loke were at his limit, telling them of Karen´s mistreatment of her **Spirits** , as she went far as using Aries as a shield, or even threatened to keep her in the world.

That was acceptable, but it was a crime to try attempt to help them?

Libra and Gemini fought as well, as Gemini Lucy then turned into Gray, attacking her with **Ice Magic**.

Lucy and Yukino started as their **Spirits** , fighting against each other's, Libra increased the gravity, sending the ice attacks of Gemini Gray to the ground, before then Gemini Gray created an Ice Hammer to strike her, but Libra dodged and then tried to kick him while jumping back.

Gemini then transformed into Erza, who wore her Heaven Wheel Armor, who then sent Swords at Libra, who managed to have the Gravity sent to the ground, before Gemini Erza slashed, defeating Libra, as she slowly disintegrated and returned to the Spirit World.

Gemini then returned to the Spirit World by thier Masters orders.

"LIBRA!" Yukino screamed. "I'm Sorry..." Libra said, before then completely disappearing. Both she and Lucy looked in horror, and also as Loke and Aries fought, as carrying blows against each other.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Torn Apart Here)**

Loke tried to sent a punch, which Aries countered by sending a stream of wool at him, which clashed and a flash of golden and pink was shown, before Aries sent another Wool Bomb at Loke, who dodged it and then tried to strike her with another attack.

But before he was able to touch her, a green beam was sent right through Aries and Loke, as Lucy and Yukino were horrified.

Sorano smirked, as she has summoned Caelum the Chisel, as small, robotic sphere that had a halo around itself, which were now in its Cannon Form.

"Aries..." Loke said, as he and Aries slowly disintegrated. "Loke... I am glad you found a new owner." Aries said and had sweet smile on her face, before she and Loke compltelty disintegrated and had returned to the Spirit World.

 **(End Playing Torn Apart Here)**

Lucy and Yukino were silent, at the Female Oracion Seis Member had sent an attack which harmed her Celestial Spirit as well.

"Pathetic. I have seen better." Sorano said coldy. "What have you done?" Lucy said, eyes shadowed. "Huh? Are you dumb? I took them down, or are you freaking..." Sorano said, but Lucy interrupted.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK OF WHAT ARIES STANDING WHEN YOU SHOT?! DON'T YOU FEELINGS FOR YOUR **SPIRITS**?!" Lucy screamed.

Yukino were silent, but looked at Sorano, not beleiving what she had saw.

" **Celestial Spirits,** risks themselves for us... they help us... fight for us... and what do you do? You threat them as nothing but tools... they are more than what you will ever think. You truly are a disgrace as a **Celestial Spirit** Mage!" Lucy said.

Sorano grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Shut up will ya! Your blabbering is annoying!" Sorano said, before then ordering Gemini Erza to attack them. Yukino them summoned Pisces.

"Pisces! Attack!" Yukino said, which the duo of giant fishes did, as they flied towards Gemini Erza, who were now in her **Frost Empress Armor** , before she then sent a wave of ice with her fans and froze the two giant fishes. The frozen Pisces landed on the ground and crumbled, before they returned to the **Spirit World**.

"Dammit, **Open! the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus**!" Lucy said, before the Cow man with his giant axe appeared. As Taurus then ran to attack Gemini Erza, Sorano ordered Gemini to transform into Lucy, as Gemini Lucy then seductively distracted Taurus, making Lucy sweat drop and Yukino blush, before Gemini Lucy then struck Taurus with Cealum, who were now in Sword Form.

Taurus were struck down and returned to the Spirit World. Lucy grit her teeth. "Dammit, we need to make a move!" Lucy said, before she then placed a key on the water.

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius**!" Lucy said, as then the Blue Haired Mermaid appeared.

"Noisy brat, summoned me again on an inappropriate time?" Aquarius said, annoance in her tone. "I don't have time to blabber! Even if you strike me, you must defeat her, the enemy, at any cost!" Lucy said, which Aquarius smirked.

"Well, this should be worth the trouble." Aquarius said, before then preparing to strike Sorano, who smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Sorano, before then pulling out a Gold Key.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Sorano said, as then a glowering light were seen, as then her Spirit were summoned.

The Spirit was a tall, tanned, youth looking man with black eyes, short hair that was red on the right half, while white on the left half, was shirtless, had a red, flower shaped collar with gold trims around his neck, was shirtless, wore black shorts, a red, sheet-like garment around his waist, a pair of black gloves, metallic rings on his arms and legs, and a giant, metallic, scorpion tail which had the words "Anteres" on it.

"We are!" Scorpio said, his hand in a x formation, and his index and thumb pointed out.

"Another Zodiac Spirit?!" Yukino said. "Don't worry, we have Aquarius on our side." Lucy said.

"Scorpio!" Aquariys said in a girly voice, going all girly mode over Scorpio. "Good to see you too. Shall we leave this place and go on a date?" Scorpio said. "Of course! This is way better than being with that brat!" Aquarius said.

"HEY!" Lucy said, before then seeing Aquarius and Scorpio leave the scene for their date. "Oi, what the hell are you two doing?!" Lucy shouted in comedy style.

"On a date. On a place not with you. Not. With. You." Aquarius said, chanting at the three last words. "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Lucy shouted comedy fashion, before then a blue light glowed strongly, which made Lucy, Yukino, the **Spirits** and even Sorano cover their eyes, before then the light died down and revealed Neptune.

"Neptune?!" Lucy said. "Dad?" Aquarius said, as Scorpio started to sweat. _"She has a Diamond Spirit?"_ Sorano thought, seeing Neptune.

 _"He summoned himself on his own accord? It´s like what Mama said earlier._ " Lucy thought, remembering what Layla said to her earlier, before then going back to watch the scene of Neptune, Aquarius and Scorpio.

"Aquarius..." Neptune said, his eyes shadowed.

 _"But I bet as her father, Neptune will tell Aquarius to go back into business, and be a proper_ _ **Spirit**_ _."_ Lucy thought with a hopeful smile.

"Make sure to have good time on your date." Neptune said a fatherly, caring tone. "Huh?" Lucy and Yukino said, deadpanned and confused.

"Thanks Dad, Scorpio sure did arrange our date on the fields." Aquarius said in a girly tone, while Scorpio sighed in relief. "OI! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO TELL HER TO GET BACK TO THE BATTLE?!" Lucy screamed in comedy fashion.

"Got a problem with that?" Both Aquarius and Neptune said in a low, dangerous tone, their aura becoming dark. Lucy and Yukino were quickly struck with fear.

"NO! NO PROBLEM AT ALL!" Lucy shouted, shaking in fear and in comedy fashion, while Yukino simply was turned white by Neptune´s outburst of anger.

Aquarius sighed as Neptune then went to Scorpio.

"Scorpio, will you have a moment with me please?" Neptune said, smiling gently, as the two **Celestial Spirits** then went a bit away from scene.

"What is it, old man...?" Scorpio said, but then quickly turned blue once he saw Netpune´s smile turned onto a angry, dark and threatening one.

"Alright, punk, listen here. If you do as much as broke Aquarius heart, or anything else to my daughter, you will make sure to regret it, cause I know where you live." Neptune said in a low, dangerous and angry tone, dark aura around himself.

Scorpio shook in fear, and too frightened to speak, he simply nodded.

Neptune immediately got his smile back on his face, before he and Scorpio, who shook as if death himself threatened him. "Let's go then Aquarius!" Scorpio said in a quick, frightened tone.

"Scorpio? Is something wrong?" Aquarius asked. _"You don't think anything is wrong here?"_ Both Lucy and Yukino thought at the same time here, while sweat dropping.

"NOTHING AT ALL!" Scorpio said, as Aquarius simply shrugged and went with Scorpio to the Spirit world on their date.

"Make sure to have good time, honey! Tell me if there is any trouble, and I will fix them!" Neptune said, making sure the last words of the sentence were heard to a White-Red haired spirit, who heard it clearly.

The Duo of **Zodiac Spirits** left, as Lucy had her jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy shouted. "What is it?" asked Neptune, annoyed. "Don't deny it! Weren't you supposed to have Aquarius in battle?!" Lucy shouted.

"Is. It. Something. Wrong. With. My. Daughter. Having. A. Good. Time?" Neptune said in a threatening tone, his voice having a dangerous tone, transforming into his Monster Form, towering over the frightened Lucy.

"NOT AT ALL!" Lucy shouted frightened, as Yukino were shaking in fear, before Neptune sighed and turned back to his normal form, facing Angel.

His eyes were shadowed. "But don't worry. As a Celestial Spirit, I will make fight alongside you." Neptune said, determined eyes.

Lucy and Yukino beamed and smile with hope, as they heard Neptune´s declaration.

"As Aquarius is on her date, I will take her place, and help you two fight against her." Neptune said, which Lucy then grinned, and Yukino stood and prepared herself next to come.

"Yosh! Now with you on our side, you are going down, Angel!" Lucy said. "You better prepare yourself!" Yukino said, determined.

Sorano simply smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sorano said, dark face and cold tone.

The battle of Celestials rages on!

 **And that goes for this chapter. Tell me what you think, and please review, favorite and follow. I have changed some fights and scenes, removed some scenes from canon, and made some new ones. The fights I have currently for this arc are Gray vs Cobra, Erza vs Racer and Jura, Sherry and Lyon vs Hoteye, and Lucy and Yukino vs Angel (Sorano, who I will now refer her as Sorano for the rest of this arc).**

 **I will also like to announce that I will make a new poll, which is about if I should have Zero (Brain) killed in this arc or not. I don't know exactly when the poll closes, but it will be at least before the Nirvana arc ends.**

 **I would like to thank altajir95 for his beta reading, and hope to update when it goes. Also tell me in review of what you think of the Scorpio, Aquarius and Neptune scene, if it was funny or not. Plus dont forget to check and edit the Natsu of the Darkness Wiki, as the adress to it is on my profile btw! :) I see you later, Happy Halloween and bye!**


	35. The Celestial Judgement

**Hello everyone, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for you all! :) Sorry it took so long, but the next chapter is here! I hope you waited long enough, and please review, favorite and follow once you have read it.**

 **Well, it seems as if Stan Lee, the Cameo Master and co-creator of Marvel himself, has died. Every legend meets his end, but may he never be forgotten, and have his awesome soul rest in peace.**

 **I also want to apologize to you all that I have abandoned White Fairy, but then, I lost interest and passion of writing. Besides, it seemed even bland to me. I am sorry if that upset you, which will make you want to tear me apart with all the hatred inside you.**

 **I will have White Fairy for adoption, and if you want to do so, please PM me so that I know. And for the Brain Poll, it has been closed, but I will not reveal due to not reveal any spoilers for any of you. Also, I am later on gonna announce a new poll.**

 **By the way, the Brain Poll have been closed, but I won't reveal the results due to spoilers. But I will announce that I will make a poll in January 2019.**

 **But Merry Christmas to you all, I will have this chapter the last chapter of Natsu of the Darkness, in fact this is the last time I update my stories for 2018. Man, what a year this was, and I will make sure to update at January, where I will first update Natsu of the Darkness, but I will then update Inner Power and eventually The Naughty Tales of the Dragon.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95**

 **Key words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic.**

 **Nirvana Arc Part 4: The Celestial Judgement.**

Sorano smirked as she saw Lucy, Yukino and the Diamond Celestial Spirit Neptune, in front of her.

"You seem quite arrogant, thinking you can defeat me now that you have a **Diamond Celestial Spirit** at your side." Sorano said, before then taking out a **Key** from her coat.

The **Key** was blue in color, had a pink crest with the Symbol of Venus on it, the crest itself shaped like a heart, small angelic wings on the rod and a pink heart at the end of it as the blade.

Lucy and Yukino eyes were widened at what they saw, as Neptune simply stood still.

"Impossible..." Lucy said, horrified.

Sorano simply smirked. "Did you really think you were the only one having a **Diamond Spirit Key**? There is a reason I am the strongest Celestial Mage ya know." Sorano said, before then having the **Key** glow.

" **Open! Gate of The Queen of Love! Venus**!" Sorano said, before then a pink glow where emitted, making Lucy and Yukino cover their eyes, before it then died down and showed the Spirit she had summoned.

It was extremely attractive woman with long, blonde hair that reaches her mid back, blue sapphire eyes, a large bust which were on pair with Mira and Erza, golden collared finger nails, a golden ring with a diamond in the shape of a rose on her ring finger in her left hand. She wears a pink toga which reveals her legs, arms, cleavage and stomach, tied by a golden ring around her neck and black heels. on her stomach were the symbol of Venus in black, and a carried a pink fan.

"Ara, you summoned me, I see." Venus said, seeing the trio in front of her, smirking as she saw Neptune. "Neptune, I never thought we would meet this soon. Does Aquarius have trouble with love?" Venus asked.

"No and besides, she just went to her date with Scorpio. But I won't allow you to go on easy on you." Neptune said, before then transforming into his Monster Form.

Venus smirked in amusement, her eyes shadowed and opened her fan.

"Angel-sama. No need to worry, I will make sure handle them quickly." Venus said, before then dashing towards Neptune.

"Then come on then!" Neptune said, before then striking his tentacles on the ground. The smirking Venus easily dodged, before then waving her fan in front of her.

 **(Play Bleach ost Urahara Theme here)**

" **Amour Sparks**!" Venus said, summoning a group of five orbs in front of her, before they then turned into beams, and went towards the gigantic **Celestial Spirit**.

Neptune managed to block the attack with his arm, before then Venus jumped into the air, as she then pointed her fan in front of Neptune, gathering light energy in front of Neptune, before it then unleashed in a blast.

" **Amour Cannon**!" Venus said, sending a blast similar to a Cannon at Neptune.

He then took a deep breath and then unleashed a swarm of water shots at Venus rapidly. " **Aqua Storm**!" Neptune said, as the Water attack went straight towards her. Venus simply covered herself with a bubble of light, as the attack didn't make a scratch on her.

Once the attack was finished, Venus, still in the light bubble, raised her fan in the air, before summoning a spear of light over her, big enough to penetrate a giant and then sent it at Neptune!

" **Spear of Freyja**!" Venus said, sending the giant spear of light at Neptune, who managed to dodge it by turning small, as it instead struck the hills behind him, causing a violent explosion.

Neptune, in his smaller form, look at the devastation while Venus smirked in amusement.

"What´s the matter? You seem to be off today. Please don't tell me due to being friends, you expect me to break me duty as a **Celestial Spirit** and betray my Master?" Venus said, face behind her fan.

Neptune simply turned to her.

"Lucy might be Layla´s brat, and similar to Layla, she can be annoying, reckless and a pain in the ass." Neptune said. "Oi!" Lucy said, sweat dropping. "But even though she lends me for the time, I promised to be there for Layla, her family and friends, and I won't let you harm them!" Neptune said, before then a Trident appeared in his right hand in a white light.

The trident was made of gold, has similar gold trims around it like vines, a diamond shape emblem at the bottom of it. The top of the trident, were three sharp spikes, the two at the side were shaped similar to a blade, pointing downwards, and the middle were in the shape of a sharp conch shell.

"Come on, then! I shall make sure none will touch Lucy and Yukino!" Neptune said.

Venus simply smirked and then waved her hand in front of herself, sending a blast of light in the shape of a crescent at the blue-haired merman.

" **Crescent Amour**!" Venus said, as the crescent light blast went straight towards Neptune. He then charged the tip of his trident with his **Water Magic** , which took the shape of a large bubble, which were surrounded by twirling water swirls.

" **Neso Blast**!" Neptune said, before then sending the blast of water in the shape of a beam of water that were surrounded by tendrils of water.

The attack of water and the attack of light went towards each other, and then were clashed, resulting in an explosion of water and light.

The explosion erupted and flashed the sky, as bits from the explosion were scattered. As it covered the sky, it also covered the presence of Venus, and as the explosion died down, it showed that Venus where not there anymore.

 **(End Play Bleach Ost here)**

"Where did she go?" Yukino said, as Lucy then noticed someone behind Neptune. "NEPTUNE! BEHIND YOU!" Lucy screamed, as Neptune turned around, but it was too late as Venus slashed him in the chest, causing it to bleed.

Neptune went back and held his chest, while Lucy and Yukino were horrified, and Angel smirked. "NEPTUNE!" Lucy screamed, before she then took her whip. "Yukino, we need to go help him, we can't allow him to be harmed any further." Lucy said. "I agree!" Yukino said, as she and her blonde fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mage went to aid the **Diamond Celestial Spirit**. But Neptune stopped them and had his had at their direction.

"Don't come any closer." Neptune said, Lucy and Yukino stopped, staring at him as Neptune stared back. He then watched Venus in front of her fan covering her face.

"I am **Celestial Spirit**. It is my duty to make sure that no matter how annoying they are, no matter how big in the pain in the ass they are, no matter how many times they interfere with my daughter's business..." Neptune said, eyes shadowed.

"Whatever a Silver, Golden or Diamond, a **Celestial Spirit** ´s duty is to be there for the Masters!" Neptune said, his hand tight around the shaft of his trident.

"I won't allow you to harm Lucy or Yukino! That is my duty!" Neptune said, before he then dashed off, as Venus closed her fan and then.

" **Amour Storm**!" Venus said, as once she swung her fan, multiple balls of light were summoned around Neptune, which then exploded into a fierce, fiery explosions of light.

Neptune roared in pain as the attacks struck him, and Lucy and Yukino looked in horror.

"NEPTUNE!" Both them screamed at the top of their lungs, as the explosions then died down, showing Neptune with some bruises.

"Dammit... do you think this will take me down...?" Neptune said, panting deeply.

"To think that you, a powerful Spirit like yourself, is having trouble..." Venus said, before turning to Lucy and Yukino.

"Maybe if I take those two down, maybe you will fight better?" Venus said, dark face and amused tone. Neptune´s eyes widen in terror. "DON'T YOU...!" Neptune screamed at the top of his lungs, but stopped once he saw Venus preparing her attack on Lucy and Yukino.

" **Amour Cannon**!" Venus said, sending a blast of light at Lucy and Yukino, whose eyes were widened in horror, and wasn't able to dodge it since the attack went to fast!

But before it reached them, Neptune were in frotn of them, back facing the Light Attack, as Lucy and Yukino were silent.

"Neptune... what are you...?" Lucy said, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Venus´ attack had struck Neptune from behind.

A large amount of blood came, as Neptune then started to disappear into golden participles of light.

"Neptune-sama..." Yukino said. "I am sorry... but I know you will win... after all... Lucy is the daughter of Layla..." Neptune said, before going back to the Spirit World.

Lucy and Yukino were silent while Sorano and Venus smirked in amusement.

"Well, it´s a shame to see a Powerful Spirit like Neptune be taken down like filth." Sorano mocked, going towards to Venus. "And now, I bet you aren't being able to summon him again through your own." Sorano said, before ordering Venus to make her next move.

"Take care of blondie, but make sure to have the other one alive." Sorano ordered. "Understood, Angel-sama!" Venus said, before she then went to charge a large sphere of **Light Magic** , which were twice as big as before than it was against Neptune.

"Dammit, we need to do something and that´s fast!" Lucy said, desperate as she and Yukino knew they wouldn't be able to dodge it, but they needed to do something to protect.

The Light Sphere got bigger and bigger, as their time got shorter as well.

Lucy and Yukino bit their lips, more and more desperate, before then Yukino then realized something.

 _"I normally hesitate, but this is a situation, so I am gonna take the risk!"_ Yukino thought, before she then took out a **Key** , which were a Golden **Key** with a black snake swirling around it.

Once Yukino took it out, Sorano´s eyes widened with surprise as she saw the **Key** her younger sister was holding.

 _"Impossible... it cannot be..."_ Sorano thought, as Venus´eyes were widened as well. _"To think this kid has the_ _ **Key**_ _of the 13th Gate."_ Venus thought. Hibiki, who were still on the ground, the Blue Pegasus Mage looked with widened eyes as well. _"I never thought I see that_ _ **Celestial Spirit**_ _ **Key**_ _on this day..."_ Hibiki said quietly.

Lucy stared at the **Celestial Golden Key** , as Yukino then prepared to summon the Spirit.

Sorano grit her teeth, before then ordering Venus to unleash the attack.

"Venus, now!" Sorano ordered her **Diamond Celestial Spirit**. "Don't tell me twice!" Venus said, before then unleashing the Light Attack, but then.

" **Open! Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus**!" Yukino said, as then, the **Key** she held started to glow a light purple glow, before then darkness in the shape of dark purple mist. Yukino then raised the Key to the Air, before a Black **Magic Circle** appeared.

A giant, mechanical snake then appeared, which had red eyes, black scales, red eyes, sharp fangs and was big enough to be fit in an arena, as it hovered in the sky and gave a sharp hiss.

Lucy and Hibiki locked in horror, as the gigantic snake towered and roamed in the sky.

Sorano sweated, clenched her teeth and bit her lips. Venus did so as well, but before she wasted anymore time, she finally fired the Light attack.

" **Amour Queen Blast**!" Venus said, as a large and powerful blast of light came and went straight towards the Giant Snake.

But Ophiuchus simply went towards the light, much to Lucy´s and Hibiki´s horror, as the gigantic snake went and countered the light blast, but where unmoved.

It went straight through the light blast, as Lucy, Hibiki, e even Sorano and Venus were widened by the Giant Snake easily going through the powerful blast of Light.

 _"Impossible! This is the attack who I have used off as a finisher to most of my enemies, and no one has ever been able to dodge or counter it!"_ Sorano thought, before seeing and realizing the Gigantic Snake went closer.

 _"Dammit, it seems I got no choice then."_ Sorano thought.

Lucy and Hibiki looked on as the Snake came closer and closer, and then, a massive explosion of smoke and debris fell down all over the area. The smoke spread, but quickly died down, as Lucy and Hibiki looked down.

"Incredible... Yukino, you had a Spirit this..." Lucy said, but before she was able to say anything, she and Hibiki paled with horror.

Yukino, who were still holding they **Key** of Ophiuchus, were paralyzed in horrifying pain. Across her body, coming from her hand she held the **Key** , was red, square lines which spread across her chest and half her face, her face was blank and her eyes seemed to glow yellow.

"Yukino...?" Lucy said, horrified before she and Hibiki came to her aid. "OI! Are you alright?!" Lucy said, as she grabbed her fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mage´s shoulders. As the Blonde Fairy Tail Mage panicked, Hibiki had his eyes shadowed.

"Dammit, it seems she truly possessed one." Hibiki said. "Huh?" Lucy said, confused as she turned around to him.

"Yukino has used a **Black Key**." Hibiki said in a serious tone and eyes. " **Black Keys**? I have heard of them." Lucy said, as she watched over the pain-infected Yukino.

"Dammit, we need to do something, and that is quick!" Lucy said, but then, the cloud of dust that covered where the Gigantic, Mechanical Snake were, showing Sorano who had some bruises, but where fine despite panting, which horrified Lucy and Hibiki, it then became even more horrified of what they saw next.

Venus stood as she was bloodied and damaged, as she had taken the most damage of the attack of the giant snake. Venus were shaking, as her hair were messy, her skin and clothes covered in blood, as well had blood coming out of her mouth and hanging from her chin.

"No way..." Hibiki said. "She used Venus as a shield...?" Lucy said, horrified.

"Angel-sama..." Venus said, before then Sorano kicked her, sending her to the ground.

"Damn it, you were too slow this time, you pathetic Spirit!" Sorano said, before then starting to repeatedly kicking her in the chest, causing her to bleed more.

"What the hell are you doing?! Isn't she your Spirit?!" Lucy said, before Sorano ignored her. "Don't tell me what to do with my Spirits. I possess them, and if there is a crime, it is having the Spirits I have go against me!" Sorano said, as her eyes then shadowed as she looked at Yukino, who were still in pain.

"She used a **Black Key** , or more known as **Lost Keys** or **Forbidden Keys** , who are seen as **Keys** who were a different, as they different than of their respective group." Sorano said, before then kicking Venus another time, before walking towards Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki.

"They are also Forbidden Keys due to they cause damage, and even death, to the user at the first time if not enough training." Sorano said, looking at Yukino, as her anger grew more.

"And to think Yukino would gain and use one." Sorano said, before she then looked at the bloodied and damaged Venus. "But luckily enough, I was able to use Venus as a shield before the impact. But don't think you will harm with the same Spirit twice." Sorano said, before the gigantic Serpent known as Ophiuchus were floating in the air and were behind Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki.

But instead of attack Angel, the Gigantic Serpent then glowed into a white light, which died down and a figure then was shown.

Ophiuchus was now a youth-looking, woman with short, light pink hair, red eyes and a had a good figure. She wore a black nurse dress with silver bottoms and linings, black heels, a black nurse hat on her hair, and carried a metallic, tongue depressor that was big and tall as a normal person.

"Ophiuchus?" Lucy said, confused, as the Nurse Spirit came down as she went towards her Master. "She seems to be in a critical condition. Don't worry, she will make it." Ophiuchus said, as her hand started to glow a green color. She then planted her hand on Yukino´s stomach, as her pain died down, but still felt some and weren't able to do much.

Once Ophiuchus was done, she almost fell down, as she then felt herself fade. "I have used **Healing Magic** , but since Yukino is not able to summon me without hurting herself, and her **Magic** Power Level, I won't be able to be summoned." Ophiuchus said, before she then started to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

"But make sure to handle the enemy. I know you can. And I apologize for not being able to be for there for you anymore in this battle." Ophiuchus said, before she had completely returned to her world.

Lucy and Yukino stood still as before long, Sorano stood there smirking.

"To think that you two would win. But I never tought I say this, but I am impressed you managed this far. But expect me to show you mercy." Sorano said, while Venus was still on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Will you be quiet?! I am speaking!" Sorano said, before she then sent a violent kick at the back of Venus, having her cough up in pain.

Lucy and Yukino couldn't believe their eyes, as a Celestial Spirit Mage couldn't be that cruel to her Spirits.

"Don't you have any shame?" Lucy said, as she held her hands tightly on the grass of the ground. Sorano simply raised an eyebrow. " **Celestial Spirits** risks themselves for us, when we are in need, when we are in danger, when we are in sad times. and this is the way you repay them?!" Lucy said, as tears slowly started to come from the Blonde **Celestial Spirit** Mages eyes.

Sorano had her eyes shadowed and grit her teeth, but then showing her eyes in rage. Her sister, little sister, Yukino, was talking against. Yukino started to tear up as well.

"You cannot be her." Yukino said. "Yukino?" Sorano said, as her expression changed. "You cannot be Sorano! My own sister who I know is nothing like this! You must have suffered at lot, but that is not an excuse! You were always there for me, when I felt useless, when I was yelled by our parents, even when I was afraid and sad, you were the sister I sought and hoped to meet. But I do hope you are happy, because you are not my sister!" Yukino said, her eyes serious, filled with tears and most of all, dissapointment.

Sorano had her eyes shadowed and grit her teeth, but then showing her eyes in rage. Her sister, little sister, Yukino, was talking against her? That was unforgivable!

"I see..." Sorano said, eyes still shadowed. "Venus, Gate Close." Sorano said, as Venus then dissapeared and then returned to the Celestial Spirit World. As Venus went back to her home world, she remembered the words Lucy has said to Sorano.

And Sorano made then her next move.

 _"If you don't see me as your sister now, I will then kidnap you and have you remembered that I am the sister you love."_ Sorano thought, before she then took out another blue colored **Celestial Spirit Key**.

This **Key** had black, root-shaped decorations around it, the blade of the **Key** was in the shape similar to a scepter, the crest of it was green with black lining, with the crest itself the shape of a skull, as well on the crest were the symbol of Pluto in black.

Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki widened their eyes as they saw the **Key**. _"She has a_ _ **Black Key**_ _too?!_ " Lucy shouted mentally in her head.

 **(Play Bleach ost Whisper of the Apocalypse here)**

" **Open: Gate of the Lord of the Underworld: Pluto**!" Sorano said, as then green darkness was summoned around herself. "This is also a **Black Key** , but unlike your friend with Ophiuchus, I am completely able to control it without gaining pain. This is also my most powerful Spirit. No one has ever been able to handle it, as all have been fallen victim to me." Sorano said darkly, as then a pitch-black light were glowing, and the Spirit were summoned.

It was a man with long, brown-grey hair, red eyes, pale skin and is very slender. He wore a pair of black pants, black shoes, a black, sleeveless robe, a black hooded cloak with the symbol of Pluto on the back in, had his arms in white bandages, a green feather minicape and a black crow mask, covering the lower half of his face.

 _"What... what is this feeling?"_ Lucy thought, as she felt herself shiver from seeing merely seeing the **Celestial Spirit** that Sorano just summoned. _"It feels different from any_ _ **Celestial Spirit**_ _we have seen... is it even a_ _ **Celestial Spirit**_ _?!"_ Yukino thought as well.

"Pluto, shall make sure to erase you two from this world. Your pathetic attempts will go to nothing, and you will both pay for standing in our way!" Sorano declared.

"Angel-sama, your orders?" the **Diamond Celestial Spiri** t asked his Master, whose voice were cold and lacked emotions. "Take them down. Kill the blonde one, but keep the white-haired one alive." Sorano ordered. "I shall then take them down as you please." Pluto responded, before then his hands where covered by black and purple darkness, which took in the shape of gaseous smoke.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

"Embrace the darkness of the Underworld!" Pluto said, as he then prepared to send the blast, but then suddenly, Hibiki with his eyes shadowed, went behind Lucy and Yukino, much to their horror.

Sorano saw it as well, before then putting her hand in front of Pluto. "Stop." Sorano commanded, as Pluto did as his master was told.

"Hibiki?" Lucy said, as both of the Blue Pegasus Mage´s hand were on Lucy and Yukino´s necks, one on each of their necks. But before any seconds were able to pass by, Hibiki´s hand started to glow a golden light, as everyone´s eyes were widened.

"What is going on?!" Yukino said, as she and Lucy felt information being transferred into them both.

"By using Information Transfer, I am able to download info, which includes **Spells** to others." Hibiki said, before the light died down and then Hibiki then stumbled backwards.

"I have transferred to you the **Magic** which you will be able to win." Hibiki said, smiling while falling backwards and landing on the ground.

"Impossible, you didn't..." Sorano said, face filled with terror and horror, as then Lucy and Yukino suddenly started to glow a Golden, Celestial Light.

"Yes, I have transferred the **Magic Spell** known as the "Ultimate **Magic** of the Stars." Hibiki said, still on the ground.

 **(Play Bleach Ost B13A here)**

Sorano grit her teeth, before ordering Pluto. "Pluto! Hurry up and take down!" Sorano ordered her Spirit, who did as he was told.

Pluto then sent the attack at Lucy and Yukino, who were chanting while having a golden aura of **Celestial Magic** around themselves:

 **"Survey the Heavens, open the Heavens...**

 **All the stars, far and wide...**

 **Show me thy appearance...**

 **With such shine...**

 **Oh Tetrabiblos...**

 **I am the ruler of the Stars...**

 **Aspect become complete...**

 **Open thy malevolent gate.**

 **Oh 88 Star of the Heaven...**

 **Shine!"**

Golden **Magic Seals** then appeared on Lucy and Yukinos eyes, as then 88 Spheres where comings, all in a different color and then:

" **URANO METRIA**!" Both Lucy and Yukino shouted loudly, as then a bright light came down, disintegrating the darkness that Pluto has sent at them, before the spheres, glowing with energy coming towards the horrified Sorano and Pluto, striking down both of them at once!

The attack was struck onto them, as if it was the Celestial Judgement itself, which then caused tremendous and incredible damage.

Pluto disintegrated and returned to the Spirit World, as Sorano was still struck by the **Spell** , before she then fell down the ground.

 **(End Playing Bleach Ost here)**

Lucy and Yukino fell to the ground as well, as both of them where exhausted from using a powerful **Celestial Spirit Spell**.

Hibiki immediately got up from the ground, before standing before Lucy and Yukino.

"Are you alright?" Hibiki asked with confern. "Yeah, it was some **Spell** alright." Lucy said, as she, Hibiki and Yukino looked at Sorano, whose clothing were ruined, and has bruises and scars everywhere, as well bloodied everywhere.

"I don't blame you. Urano Metria is a **Spell** that is simply something isnt something that can be used reguarly." Hibiki said, but then, Sorano started to come up, much to the horror of the trio.

"You thought... this **Spell**... would be enough... to take me down...?!" Sorano said with a twisted grin, as her injruies made it even more horrifying to look at.

"No way..." Yukino said, as Lucy and Hibiki grit their teeth. "Damn it, even though that attack, she is still walking?!" Lucy said, but then, Sorano then began to lose consciousness, as she then started fell down face first on the ground.

Their eyes widened as they saw Sorano starting to fall down on the ground, as she saw Yukino, her little sister.

As she fell down, memories started to come before her eyes.

 _ **Years ago...**_

 **(Play Bleach ost Here to Stay here)**

"Sorano-nee-sama!" Yukino cried, as a child, who wore a white, shirt-sleeved shirt and black short skirt, as she ran towards her older sister Sorano. "Hm?" The young Sorano said, who wore a dark green, short-sleeved shirt and a white, short skirt.

"What´s the matter?" Sorano asked. A crying Yukino simply held a pink, rabbit doll with blue eyes, as it´s head were broken. Sorano sighed and went towards her little sister.

"Don't worry Yukino, we can fix it." Sorano said. "It´s not that." Yukino said, eyes shadowed. "Eh?" Sorano said, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Then what is it?" Sorano asked. "It's that you gave me this toy on my birthday, and now I broke it! I´m sorry, Sorano-nee-sama, I am so bothersome..." Yukino said, tears coming from her eyes and ran through her cheeks, but Sorano then hugged her.

Yukino was confused, as her tears was still on her face.

"Don't be sad for that. You are supposed to love the gift, not be sad for it. Which is why I gave it to you." Sorano said, smiling sweetly.

"Sorano-nee-sama..." Yukino said, as her tears stopped falling and Sorano gently wiped them off her face.

"Now come, we are gonna fix this doll." Sorano said, as Yukino then got an innocent, kind smile on her face, as the Agria Sisters went home to fix Yukino´s rabbit toy.

As they walked, Yukino broke the silence. "Sorano-nee?" Yukino asked. "Yeah Yukino?" Sorano replied. "You won't hurt me, right?" Yukino asked Sorano.

As they were still walking, Sorano smiled and put her head on Yukino´s head.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone else hurt you, alright?" Sorano said.

"Sorano-nee-sama..." Yukino said, as they then suddenly stopped, as Sorano took out her pinky. "It´s a pinky promise. From now on, I shall protect you and never let anyone hurt you again." Sorano said.

Yukino, still smiling, took out her pinky too.

"Your right. It´s a promise..." Yukino said, which Sorano smiled too, which the Sisters made a promise.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

 **(Play Bleach Ost Torn Apart here)**

And one day, the village they lived in was attacked.

"Sorano-nee-sama, where are you taking me?!" Yukino said, as she was dragged through the burning village, as Sorano pulled her while holding her, while her eyes were shadowed.

As they ran through the streets, houses and buildings on flames, Sorano then spotted a box, before she dragged her in it.

The wooden box was not big for the two of them, and it was the only available in sight.

But Sorano didn't hesitate one bit, as she pulled her Little Sister towards it.

"Sorano-nee-sama?" Yukino asked, confused, as Sorano told her to go into the box, which her little sister did.

"Yukino. Whatever you do, no matter how loud it is, no matter how scared you are in there, no matter what, you must not go out until it feels safe." Sorano said.

"But when do I know it will be safe?" Yukino said, while Sorano held the top of the box. "You will notice eventually. But don't worry, we will meet again, no matter how long it takes." Sorano said, before closing the lock of the box.

Darkness where surrounded Yukino, as the only light where from a hole as she looked through her eyes, seeing the madness of flames and screams, as she saw her sister, back turned to her, running away from her.

 _"Sorano-nee-sama..."_ Yukino thought, as time went by, and the madness around her got stronger.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

 **(Play Bleach ost Never Meant to belong here)**

But much later, the chaos had ended, as the kidnappers had left the village with their kidnapped victims. The village was left in a pitch-black wasteland of ash, as the wooden remains of the buildings where black as death it self, as the corpses of the village her left on the ground.

As Yukino slowly got out of the box, she looked around before stepping out, as she walked around what was once the village she, Sorano and their family lived in, but was now gone.

"Sorano-nee-sama...? Anyone...?" Yukino said, walking and looking around. But neither where there anyone to hear her, or neither was Yukino being able to see anyone.

Tears started to come from her eyes, as she then felt on the knees, crying more than she ever did before.

"Sorano-nee-sama...!" Yukino said through her sobs, as she felt she had lost everything.

 _ **Present...**_

Sorano fell onto the ground, as she remembered her times as a slave in the Tower of Heaven.

 _"My prayer, is to become an angel, to fly to the heavens, where I can take Yukino, to be in a place safer than anywhere in the world."_ Sorano thought, looking at Yukino, as she smiled after seeing her after so many years.

 _"I am glad, you are safe..."_ Sorano thought, before then passing out, as small tears came from her eyes.

 **(End Bleach Ost here)**

The unconscious Sorano laid on the ground, as Yukino, Lucy and Hibiki, stared at the Fallen Oracion Seis Member.

"We... we did it!" Lucy said, they had defeated a member of Oracion Seis. "Yeah, but it´s too early to celebrate, we need to make to not let our guards down." Hibiki said. "I agree!" Lucy said, and she then noticed Yukino who looked worriedly at Sorano.

"Yukino?" Lucy asked concerned, and the white-haired Fairy Tail Mage turned back, her face serious.

"We better make sure to make a move as well." Yukino said, which Lucy and Hibiki agreed.

But Lucy seemed to be still worried. _"Yukino, she might be the enemy, but she's your sister. It must be hard for you."_ Lucy thought, concerned for her fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mage.

At the same time, Brain felt one of his tattoos disintegrating as he touched his face in annoyance. "Damn it Angel, of all times to lose..." Brain said in irritation that one of his own comrades had lost. "No matter. **Nirvana** is soon mine, and no one will stop me from obtaining it." Brain said with a dark smile on his face.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **(Play Bleach Ost Power to Strive here)**

" **Pillar Ground**!" Hoteye said, as he created several pillars of mud, which Jura, Sherry and Lyon dodged by jumping in the air. But Hoteye didn't stop as he sent drops of mud in the air, going straight towards them. " **Mud Shot**!" Hoteye said, as the attack went towards the trio of Lamia Scale Mages.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Lyon said, making a shield of ice that were big enfough to cover the three of them.

As they landed on the ground, Hoteye simply went on with his next attack.

" **Polypus Mud**!" Hoteye said, as tentacles of mud rose from the ground and went straight towards Lyon, Sherry and Jura.

"Won't let you!" Sherry said, as she created an Earth Doll which then went to strike the tentacles, but the tentacles where strong as they pierced the doll and continued to go forward to the trio.

Before the tentacles reached them, Jura then pointed his index and middle fingers while glowing a golden light, as then multiple rocks and boulders of different sizes went up.

" **Rock Avalanche**!" Jura said, sending the rocks at the mud tentacles, which were all crushed by the them, as the rocks continued to be sent towards Hoteye.

But Hoteye simply smiled, before he then made a wall of mud.

" **Mud Wall**!" Hoteye said, as the wall absorbed the rocks into it, as the rocks was then repelled back the Lyon, Sherry and Jura.

As the rocks went back, Jura made a volley of stone walls that blocked and broke the rocks, before then Lyon then rode on a Ice Eagle he made with his **Molding Magic**.

Lyon then prepared then to attack Hoteye with his **Ice Make Magic.**

 **"Ice Make: Lances**!" Lyon said, created several lances of ice before sending them to Hoteye.

The Orange Haired Oracion Seis member then summoned a cannon of mud behind himself.

" **Mud Cannon**!" Hoteye said, sending a cannonball of mud at the lances of ice, as it broke them to pieces, which Lyon then made a large ice sword to cut the cannonball in half as it went towards him.

Sherry wasted no time as she made a Doll out of rock and then ordered it to punch Hoteye.

But Hoteye simply smirked in amusement, as he then created mud walls with spikes on, which surrounded the Rock Doll.

" **Earthly Death: Embrace**!" Hoteye said, before then gripping his fist and then crushing the Rock Doll to bits.

Before any seconds went by, Hoteye then placed his hand on the ground, as then a massive wave of mud was summoned, which towered the trees and hills.

" **Tsuchinami**!" Hoteye said, as the mud wave were comings towards the three Lamia Scale Mages.

But Jura then streched out his index and middle fingers, as then a giant rock arm, which as in the shape of a gauntlet, and it´s fist clenched.

" **Iron Rock Fist**!" Jura said, as the fist then punched a hole through the mud wave and towards Hoteye, who then managed then blocked it by having it engulfed with mud, as it then sunk to the ground.

"Well, well, well, you truly are some trouble to deal with, yes." Hoteye said, as Jura, Lyon and Sherry stood serious in battle position.

"If you look down on Lamia Scale, it will be the last thing you ever do." Lyon said, **Ice Molding Magic** gathering around him.

"Never underestimate the power of Love, scum." Sherry said, as a tree doll was summoned behind her.

"We shall make sure to bring you judgement." Jura said, as he readied his **Earth Magic**.

Hoteye simple smirked in amusement.

"Don't worry, you shall be buried alive, so that none can find the corpses." Hoteye said darkly.

The Lamia Scale Mages simply charged once more, showing no fear towards the Oracion Seis Member.

 **(End Bleach Ost here)**

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu, Ur, Wendy, Carla and Happy...**_

The group ran through the forest, seeking after the man they thought would never see again. _"Jellal, are you really...?"_ Natsu thought while running, as memories of the events of Tower of Heaven were flashed through his mind.

"Are you okay, Natsu-san?" asked Wendy with concern. "Its fine, don't worry about it." Natsu answered, as he didn't want his past problems effects the problems of the present, and hopefully not, the future.

"Jellal, why the hell are you here?" Natsu said in frustration in a low tone, before he then smelled a familiar smell, as well due to the info Hibiki had "downloaded" on him

"Lucy! Yukino! They are close nearby!" Natsu said, as after some turns, they were meeting up with the **Celestial Spirit** Duo, including Hibiki.

"Natsu! Ur-san! Wendy-san! Carla-san! Happy-san! I am glad you are alright!" Hibiki said, as he, Lucy and Yukino ran towards them.

"Yeah, we ran some trouble, but we managed to take them down." Lucy said, before the group then noticed the unconscious Sorano on the ground.

"You took down Angel?" Carla said, and Yukino was then the next one to speak.

"It took some time, and it wasn't easy, but eventually she was taken down." Yukino explained.

"Alright, but it seems that things have gotten worse." Ur said, as worry struck Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki.

Ur then went on to explain everything, from Jellal being revived and that he had joined the battle.

"Jellal...? That man from the Tower of Heaven...?" Yukino said, horror stricken on her face. "He has returned...?" Lucy said, horrified as well. "And to think we have enough with Oracion Seis." Hibiki said, biting his thumbnail in frustration.

"We wanted to tell you right away back then, but since we have enough trouble with Oracion Seis, it would make things harder for us." Natsu said, then looking at Sorano again.

"But since we took down one of them, we still have managed to have the trouble going down here." Ur said.

"Alright, but Wendy and Carla shall stay here while me, Ur and Happy go after Jellal." Natsu said. "What?! But I want to be there to...!" Wendy said, as she wanted to meet Jellal whome she had meet in the past, but was cut off by Carla.

"Wendy, he has a point. This seems something you shouldn't be involved with. And besides, your Magic seems needed her." Carla said, as she saw the injuries of Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki.

Wendy saw no reason to deny, as Jellal was one who helped her in the past, but she didn't want to leave innocents people in pain in need behind.

"Alright, I understand." Wendy said, before turning to face Natsu, but before she was able to spoke, he, Ur and Happy were dashing off to find Jellal.

Wendy was about to speak, but Carla stopped her. Wendy turned to Carla, as she understood what was needed to be done.

 _"Natsu-san, please at least do not kill Jellal."_ Wendy thought, going towards Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki to heal their injuries.

And with Natsu, Ur and Happy, they sprinted towards to find Jellal, as Natsu used his enchanted Smell to find him like a dog.

"This way! I can smell him miles back!" Natsu said. "Alright, but then lets make sure not to waste any more time." Ur said while running. "Agree!" Happy said, who flied in the air by using his wings.

 _"Jellal, you won't escape!"_ Natsu thought with determination.

 _ **At the same time, with Jellal...**_

The Blue Haired man walked in the woods, Jellal was eventually came to a large tree, that were connected to several chains, and tree itself was in a glowed a white light.

Jellal then put his hand onto the tree, before the light glowed brighter, became large and then erupted into a pillar of white light, which was surrounded by black darkness.

 **(Play Bleach ost Cometh the Hour Part A here)**

The Pillar of light grew into size, as it were towered into the sky, being able to be seen from miles. Across the field, the members of the Light Alliance and the Oracion Seis, saw the tower of Light and Darkenss standing onto the distance.

Brain saw the pillar of Light, as the Leader of the Oracion Seis smirked in amusement.

" **Nirvana**... at last it shall begin." Brain evilliy said, before he went further to the direction it came from.

"What the hell is that...?" Ren said, as he and Eve were on their way to find Oracion Seis after fighting some Dark Mages working under them.

"What the hell is this?!" Ren said in suprise. "It couldn't...!" Eve said in horror.

"Oi, don't tell me...!" Lyon said, as he, Jura and Sherry was fighting Hoteye, while the Oracion Seis Member watched the pillar in awe.

"It cannot..." Erza said who was in her **Flight Armor** , as Racer looked at Nirvana as well.

"So, things got worse." Gray said through grit teeth, while Cobra smirked in amusement.

Natsu, Ur and Happy stopped running as they saw the pillar.

"Is that...?" Happy said, but Ur cut the blue cat off. "No mistaken it. It must be **Nirvana**." Ur said, as she started to **sweat in frustration and worry.**

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

"Then I guess then Jellal must be behind it." Natsu said, before then sprinting off to the pillar of Light and Darkness, alongside Happy and Ur.

But then suddenly, a blast of darkness came!

" **Dark Rondo**!" Brain said, as the **Spell** destroyed everything in its path, but the trio managed to dodge it.

"Hmm, the filth has gotten into my way." Brain said, entering the scene.

Ur stood determined, as she stood in front Natsu and Happy. "Natsu, Happy. Go ahead. I will handle him." Ur said, as Natsu and Happy agreed. "Alright, we know you will take him down." Natsu said, as he and Happy dashed off to find Jellal.

Brain ignored them, as the duo of Fairy Tail Members ran off.

"Hm, as if I need to finish these flies off now, since I got a bigger problem I need to do." Brain said in a cold tone, as he gained an aura of darkness.

"And worse it's gonna become, Brain!" Ur said, charging her **Ice Magic**.

"Then come to me then!" Brain said, summoned darkness at his skull staff.

 _"But why does it feel like I have seen her before?"_ Brain thought, as memories flashed through his mind.

The battle of Ur and Brain had begun!

 _ **At the same time...**_

Two figures wearing black cloaks were standing on a hill, as they watched the pillar of Light and Darkness being risen to the sky.

"It seems that **Nirvana** have been unleashed." The Hooded Follower of the Master said. "Yes, but **Nirvana** has yet to reach its completion. You know what to do?" Master asked.

The Follower simply began to walk. "You don't need to tell me twice." The Follower said, still walking.

Meanwhile, on another field, Starwalker stood as his white cloak flowed in the wind, and his white hood covered his face, as he looked into the pillar of Light and Darkness.

" **Nirvana** were unleashed faster than I thought." Starwalker said, before then walked towards the where the Pillar was emitted.

"It seems things need to be made sooner than I expected." Starwalker said while walking towards it.

At the same time, with Jellal, who were in front of the Light and Darkness Pillar who were in the sky like a tower, before he then turned to see Natsu and Happy, as Natsu looked into his eyes with rage and seriousness.

"We meet once more, Jellal." Natsu said, as he had meet up with the man who kidnapped and hurt his Mate, Erza.

Jellal Fernandes.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **If you are wondering, I am gonna explain some of the attacks´ name.**

" **Amour" from the various attacks of Venus, is the French word for "Love."**

" **Polypus" from "Polypus Mud," is the Spanish word for "Octopus."**

" **Neso" from "Neso Blast", is one of the planet Neptunes Moons, who the Diamond Spirit is based on.**

" **Aqua" is from "Aqua Storm," the Latin word for "Water." (Hence Neptune is Aquarius dad).**

" **Tsuchinami" is a combination of the Japanese words for "Tsuchi" (Earth), and "Nami" (Wave), which is also a pun on tsunami.**

 **As for Starwalker and the two mysterious Hooded Figures, don't worry, I will reveal later on for these OCS. :) I won't reveal these characters yet, but will refer them as "Master" and "Follower" until then.**

 **This chapter is the last of 2018, but I shall make sure to update it in January, 2019. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I would like to thank my friend altajir95 for beta reading for me, giving me ideas and being an awesome friend for me. :)**

 **But see you all later, and once more, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	36. Nirvana Unleashed

**Hello everyone, 2019 is here and so is the next chapter! I hope I didn't make you wait long enough.**

 **I have an announcement (which I told in the previous chapter), that I will reveal at the end of the chapter.**

 **But for now, please enjoy this chapter and if you do, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic.**

 **Nirvana Arc Part 5: Nirvana Unleashed.**

Natsu, Happy and Jellal stood, as the **Dragon Slayer** stood there, watching Jellal who had his eyes shadowed.

"I thought I have taken you down since last time, Jellal." Natsu said, memories flashing before his eyes mentally. As Natsu said his name, Jellal´s eyes widened as he felt his memories dance around from the Tower of Heaven.

He crunched down and held his head with his hands, as Jellal grit his teeth in pain. Natsu then got confused by the Blue Haired Man´s actions. "Oi, what the hell is wrong?!" Natsu said. "What is going on?" Happy said. "To think I did these things... horrorible, terrifying things..." Jellal said, making Natsu and Happy even more confused.

 _ **At the same time...**_

 **(Play Bleach Ost Power to Strive here)**

" **Ice Make: Sword**!" Gray said, making a sword of ice to trying to slash Cobra, but the Red Haired Man easily dodged it. "What the matter? Is this the best you can do?" Cobra mocked with a grin, but Gray contiuned his attacks.

" **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray said, creating numerous ice lances and sent them to impale Cobra, who dodged them easily.

Gray tried to make another attack, but then Cubelious then attacked the Black Haired Fairy Tail Mage and Gray managed to dodge it in the last second.

Cobra then ran towards Gray while grinning. "You know, it´s not nice for you to have all the fun. Let me have some fun too." Cobra said, before then his sleeves began to disintegrate and an a Aura of Poison Magic started to appear around him, as it took in the form of black and red smoke.

Scales then started to appear on Cobra arm´s, as they thenturned to claws. Gray´s eyes widened as he saw what happened before him. "Impossible..." Gray said in horror. "You shouldn't get cocky just because you have a **Dragon Slayer** at your side, Fairy Tail Mage." Cobra said.

Gray simply stood in preperation, and Cobra smirked. "But I am gonna at least tell you my name. My name is Cobra of Oracion Seis, and the one who will kill you." Cobra said, grinning darkly.

Gray simply gathered Ice Magic around himself. "I am Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Sorry, but you won't kill me here." Gray said, and then Cubelios then came to his Master´s side, as Cobra then jumped onto him, which then Cobra rode with the giant snake towards Gray.

"Don't be arrogant!" Said Cobra, then gathered Poison Magic in his fist.

" **Poison Dragon´s Venom Fist**!" Cobra said, sending a punch in the shape of a poison beam at Gray, who made a Ice Shield to protect himself from the attack, but Cobra flied then above Gray with Cubelious.

"Useless!" Cobra said, before then sending a barrage of poison spheres at the Ice Mage. " **Poison Dragon´s Death Storm**!" Cobra said, as the Poison attack went towards Gray.

" **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray said, sending the Ice Lances at the **Poison** **Dragon Slayer** of Oracion Seis, which took down the Poison Spheres it went towards Cobra and Cubelious. Cobra grinned as he dodged the Ice Lances, before then flying towards Gray, who then made a large ice sword to block the Poison Claw thrusts of Cobra.

Gray then jumped away and then ran towards Cobra to try to slash him, but the grinning Cobra easily dodged swing after swing as Gray in futile tried to hit him.

"Didn't ya listen? I can hear every move you make, no matter what!" Cobra said, before then he coated his fingers with poison.

" **Poison Dragon´s Crushing Fang**!" Cobra said, delivering the attack. Gray´s eyes widened and then tried to block the attack, but it instead shattered the ice and sent Gray away.

Cobra grinned at the screaming Gray, before he then a large beam of poison in the shape of a snake head towards Gray.

" **Poison Dragon´s Fang Thrust!** " Cobra said, as the poison beam went towards Gray, who then slashed the snake head in half with a ice sword, but Cobra then appeared and then punched Gray in the stomach with his poison in his hand in a blade shape!

" **Poison Dragon´s Death Blade**!" Cobra said, as Gray was impaled with by the attack. Grinning deviously, Cobra then let go of Gray were stuttering, and as Gray tried to attack him, Cubelious then came and bit Gray´s arm.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

He screamed in pain as Gray then fell onto the ground, as Cobra smirked and then began to leave the scene.

"Heh, a piece of cake. Now back to find that Jellal bastard." Cobra said, before then went on to leave with Cubelious, but stopped once he heard a voice.

 **(Play Bleach ost On the Princible of Defeat here)**

"Even if you kill me..." Gray said, as Cobra turned around to see the coughing Gray on the ground. "You won't win... cause we ain't gonna let some scums that are you to succeed..." Gray said, before coughing in pain. Cobra grimached in annoyance. "...when Fairy Tail arrives, they will always win... because our comrades and allies believe in us..." Gray said with a forced grin through pain, which Cobra scoffed and then went to leave the scene.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

Gray looked at the sky, as he felt the pain taking over himself, and knew he needed to do something, quick.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Hibiki sought through his **Archive Magic** while Wendy used her **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** to heal Lucy and Yukino, but the Blue Pegasus Mage then noticed what happened to Gray on the screen in front of himself "Oh no." Hibiki said, horrified. "What is it?" Wendy asked concerned. "It seems Gray-kun is in trouble. He has lost to Cobra and is now in Grave Danger. Wendy!" Hibiki said and turned to face Wendy and Carla. The Blue Haired Girl and the White Cate understood immediately.

"Right! Lucy-san, Yukino-san, I think I have healed you two enough." Wendy said. Lucy and Yukino went up and felt all their injuries healed, as they even felt better than before.

"We´re fine, thank you Wendy." Lucy said. "We are glad you were there for us." Yukino said. Wendy smiled before then Hibiki then "Downloaded" the information to Wendy and Carla, until it was complete.

"I have downloaded the location where Gray-kun is to you, Wendy-san and Carla-san." Hibiki said. "Yes, we will go immediatly and heal him." Wendy said, before then Carla used **Aera** to sprout wings, before then she grabbed Wendy and then flied to the air. "Don´t worry Gray-san, we´re coming!" Wendy thought they soared through the air.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **(Play Bleach Ost Storm Center here)**

Erza, in her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , clashed blade after blade towards Racer, who easily dodged due to his impressive speed.

"Hehe, is that all, Titania?" Racer said in an insulting tone. Erza was simply quiet as she then **Re-Quipped** into her **Frost Empress Armor** , freezing the ground Racer stood on.

But Racer simply grinned and then dashed through the air, flying towards Erza at speed. She then changed to her **Flight Armor** and then dashed towards Racer.

They clashed as Erza went to attack Racer with her swords, while he easily dodged them. He then went to kick in front of Erza, which he then kicked her at rapid speed. " **Motorcium Kick**!" Racer said, before then kicking Erza away with one final kick.

Wasting no seconds, Racer dashed again, this time appearing at random locations, one at a time, which he left after images behind him.

Erza then **Re-Quipped** into her **Flame Empress Armor** , which she then unleashed a powerful sphere of flames around herself, which then exploded into a blazing inferno.

" **Flame Sphere Blast**!" Erza said, as the flames where spread and died down as Erza calmly stood on the ground, before then Racer appeared behind her, who was completely unscratched.

"You seem to never learn." Racer said, before then trying to kick her, but Erza simply dodged and sent a ray of flames at the blonde Oracion Seis Mage.

But Racer easily dodged it and went dashed towards Erza like a rocket, fist aiming at her. Erza grit her teeth as the attack struck her fast, making her cough up blood and then sent her a bit away.

Before Erza was able to react, Racer then took out a knife and then began to rush towards her, by slashing repeatedly. " **Ferrum**!" Racer said, as then delivered a kicked to Erza, sending her to a tree.

Erza quickly got up, holding her swords tightly. "I don't understand. Something strange is going here." Erza thought, as she blocked attack after attack with her swords as Racer sent kick after kick.

Erza then jumped away, before then she **Re-Quipped** into her regular **Heart Cruz** **Armor**. _"It must be another way than making himself faster than his own speed."_ Erza thought, but then realized something. _"What if it is..."_ Erza thought and then **Re-Quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor**.

Racer simply "tsched" in annoyance. "This again. You never learn, Titania!" Racer said, dashing right towards Erza. The Redheaded Knight was simply calm, but focused as she then sent her swords towards Racer, who easily dodged.

Erza simply watched him, as she then dashed towards Racer _"I see, so that is what you use."_ Erza thought, before she then glowed into a different Armor.

" **Re-Quip: Sand Empress Armor!** " Erza said, as she now was in a different armor.

The **Sand Empress Armor** was a white dress with golden lining, similar to an Arabian Dress. On her chest, legs and arms are golden armor in with red lining, as well her hair was in a ponytail. She gained detachable white sleeves with gold lining and a necklace of gold around her neck. The lower dress reaching her ankles, had a pair of white shorts, had her stomach exposed and white loincloth.

Erza then stabbed the ground as then sand were summoned in a sand around herself. " **Sand Mirage**!" Erza said, as the sand then spread and covered the area.

"Dammit, another trick?" Racer before then a blast of Sand Magic came, which he then dodged. He then dashed towards the direction where the Sand Blast Came, but more blasts came at random directions as Racer kicked them off.

"Come and face, coward!" Racer said. "Ironic that a Dark Mage uses that insult." Erza´s voice was heard. Racer then began to spin around as he then unleashed a powerful kick of incredible speed, which were sent in the shape of a tornado.

" **Tornado Spinner**!" Racer said, as the tornado where blasting the sand away, which dispersed and showed Erza. "You´re mine!" Racer said, before then kicking and sending Erza to the ground. Once she had landed on the ground, he then went towards her, taking out his knife.

"This is the end, Titania. You better prepare some last words." Racer said, walking closer and closer to Erza, who then smirked and then.

" **Harenea Rain**." Erza said, as then suddenly, spears and blades of sand came down and then stabbed Racer!

"What the heck...?!" Racer said, as blood came from his month, as he struggled to dodge, but the spears implanted onto him made him unable to move.

"The **Magic** you use is **Slow Magic,** a Magic that allows you to slow down things around you. I noticed that you slowed down your targets, but due to looking at different paces when with living beings and non-living tools." Erza said, as then the rest of the Sand Spears were crashing down onto Racer, making him groan in pain. "This is the end, and the battle have been decided." Erza said.

 **(End Play Bleach ost here)**

But Racer grinned, before he opened his jacket, to reveal a **Magic Bomb** , making Erza widen her eyes in horror.

"If I don't win, then you wont either! Let´s go to hell together, Titania!" Racer said, before he then activated the **Magic Bomb.**

"I´m sorry. Please forgive, Master Brain!" Racer said, as then a bright light where enveloped and then covered the area they were in.

A large sphere of light were erupted, which were grown big enough to be seen from miles.

As it died down, it had created a large crater, big enough to fit a building in, and Racer laid on the ground, stomach first, his clothes completely ruined, glasses shattered and bruises everywhere.

Close to him, a large Sphere of sand stood, as it then slowly broke down, and then revealed Erza, who were panting in her **Sand Empress Armor**.

 _"Dammit, I was gladly I was able to use my_ _ **Sand Sphere**_ _to protect myself from the Blast."_ Erza thought, before she then looked at the unconcious Racer. She then looked at the pillar of light, which were erupted in the air.

"I better go there. Who knows what might happen next." Erza thought, before she ran towards the light, not knowing what lied ahead of her.

 _ **At the same time, at Ur vs Brain...**_

 **(Play Bleach ost Clavar La Espada here)**

Brain twitched his eye as he felt another Tattoo on his face disintegrate. _"Dammit, not another one!"_ Brain thought in annoyance as he then noticed Ur sent another **Ice Spell** at him.

" **Ice Make: Frost Cannon**!" Ur said, sending several sharp ice spikes at Brain, who then countered it with an attack on his own.

" **Dark Serpent**!" Brain said, sending a blast in the shape of a Serpent´s head at Ur, which collided and dissolved each other.

Before Ur was able to make her next move, Brain then sent his next attack.

" **Dark Storm**!" Brain said, sending mulitple tendrils of green energy at Ur from his staff, who then created a ice sword to slash them all down, disintegrating them. Ur then wasted no time as she prepared her next attack.

" **Ice Make: Ice Typhoons**!" Ur said and sent tornados of ice shards at Brain, who sent an attack as well.

" **Dark Barrage**!" Brain said, summoning a tall wall of darkness to protect himself from the ice tornados, which then shattered to pieces.

Ur then jumped Brain and then sent swarm of ice arrows at the Oracion Seis Leader.

" **Ice make: Arrows**!" Ur said, sending the Ice Arrows at Brain, who annihilated them with a darkness blast. Brain then made a long, tendril-like limb come out of the mouth of the skull on his staff, which he then used it similar to a whip.

Ur created a sword of ice which she used it to counter and strike the whip.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

 _"That face, that voice, that power..."_ Brain thought, before then realizing something. _"There is no longer any doubt."_ Brain thought, as he finally realized who he was fighting against, who was a woman he met in the past.

As his eyes were shadowed, he muttered a word Ur could never forget.

 **(Play Bleach ost Enemy Unseen Here)**

"Ultear." Brain said, which made Ur´s eyes widen, became distracted which he took the oppurtunity to hit Ur with his darkness whip. She was struck on the stomach, before then send to the ground.

The Whip of the Darkness then went inside the mouth of the skull, as Brain then walked towards Ur.

Ur slowly went up, before she then went to speak. "Ultear... how do you know that name..." Ur said, as she slowly got up. "It´s simply, cause many years ago, you gave her to me, remember?" Brain said darkly.

Memories began to flash inside her mind, as she remembered the day her daughter Ultear became incredibly sick as Ultear carried too much Magic Power, which led to her take her to the Bureau of Magical Deveolpment.

"Ha, the good old days, I remember that day when you brought that girl to me, as you hoped me and my men to cure her. As well the day I told you that your daughter had died." Brain said, as he said the last sentence in a darker tone.

"You´re lying! Natsu told me that she was still alive, as he had met her!" Ur said, remembering back when she told Natsu of her story.

Brain simply smirked. "Well, I see no longer a point of lying anymore. I hate to agree with that worthless Void Knight, but you are right, she is alive, despite after all that." Brain said.

"What did you do, weren't you curing her?" Ur said, as she began to sweat. "Well yes, but not in the way you thought." Brain said, took and deep breath and then. "We tortured her." Brain said, as Ur´s eyes widened in terror.

"Once you turned your back, we began to experiment on her, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute. Even now I can hear her screams go through my head, which I will always love to hear." Brain said.

"SO, YOU LIED TO ME BACK THEN?!" Ur screamed, recalling the day Brain had told her that Ultear had "died."

"Yes, as I saw potential within her, I didn't want to go to waste. But that's not all. One day, she managed to escape, but later returned as he had seen you." Brain said.

"She... saw me?" Ur said, unable to think that her daughter has there and even saw her. "Yes, you and your new children, the ones called Gray and Lyon. Once she had returned, she had changed, her fear and pain gone, and replaced with a thrist driven by grudge and revenge against you." Brain said.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

 **(Play Bleach ost Never Meant to Belong here)**

"You... cannot mean it." Ur said, as she fell on her knees and tears began to come from her eyes. "That´s right. She said that she believed you had replaced them with the boys, forgotten about you, and didn't even wanna think about you. She truly didn't want to see as her mother." Brain said.

Ur´s eyes were streaming with tears, while she gripped tightly on the grass. She remembered the day when Gray, who was just a kid, stumbled onto her when she was in her daughter´s room, where she had held one of her daughter's belonging. As the young boy where wondering, Ur told her it was nothing to be worry about, but the young Gray knew something was not right.

Ur felt her tears fell on the ground, as she refused to believe in the words of Brain.

"And what´s more, one day, her power became great enough to have the entire building blown up. She left, but this time, she didn't come back. I let her go, seeing her powers far too great for me. So I presented her as a gift for Hades, Grimoire Heart's Master. I heard she is has become quite a high-ranking member of that Dark Guild." Brain said, as he then was in front of the heartbroken Ur.

"She's still driven by the grudge against you, she truly wants to see you die." Brain said, then pointed his skull staff in front of Ur´s face, charging it with **Darkness Magic**. "But too bad she won't be able to have her revenge now that I have killed you." Brain said, but before he fired the blast, Ur raised a powerful aura of **Ice Magic** , forcing Brain to jump away on instict.

"You... will... pay..." Ur said, as rage were rising in her voice and tone. "YOU WILL PAY!" Ur screamed at the top of her lungs, creating an ice sword in the shape of a saw, which she then began to run towards him, preparing to strike him.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

 **(Play Bleach Ost Soundtrack to Ador here)**

"You are a fool. You don't anyone left to be your reason to be alive! There is no reason for you not to die, as all you will do is meaningless!" Brain said, sending blasts of Darkness at Ur. "You are wrong! I do have reasons, many reasons than you can think off to be alive! Friends, lover, family, are the reasons I am here, and I gotten to know that Ultear is alive, which is why I am standing and fighting!" Ur said with determination, as she then prepared to strike Brain down.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

"Such foolishness." Brain said, before then raising his staff in the hair, he then slammed the tip of it on the ground, waves of darkness.

" **Abyss Eruption**! Brain said, as the ground eventually fell to pieces as Ur fell down.

"BRAIN!" Ur screamed while falling down the pit, while Brain smiled.

He then began to walk away, as he went towards the location where he searched for was. _"_ _ **Nirvana**_ _will soon be mine, and nothing will stop me._ " Brain thought determined. _"But first!"_ Brain thought, then placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead, using his **Telepathy**. _"Midnight! Me, your leader, Brain, commands you to wake up! Two of our comrades, Angel and Racer have been taken down! Do you understand?!"_ Brain ordered through his **Telepathy**.

At the same time, Midnight, who were on his Flying Carbet while his eyes were still closed, but as he had heard Brain, he had woken up as he opened his red eyes.

Midnight rose up as he then began to walk, as his mission by his Master had been ordered. "Dont worry, as by dawn, every enemy will be at the other side of the Hell´s Gate." Midnight darkly said.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Natsu and Happy stood on their spots as they watched Jellal who, clutched his head.

"Dammit, the memories..." Jellal groaned, his hands on his head. "DON'T FREAKING BEHAVE LIKE YOU ARE INNOCENT!" Natsu said angrily, while Jellal´s eyes were shadowed.

"I see. So, these are the things I have done." Jellal said as he got up. "I think I begin to understand." Jellal said, as he had a depressed look on his face. Natsu was confused before he and Happy then realized something. "Could it be that...?" Happy said.

"... you got amnesia after I took you down?" Natsu said, as he remembered back then he defeated Jellal. "It seems so. As far, I only remember my name, but events after event pops up randomly in my head, but they are still unclear." Jellal said.

Before their conversation were able to continued, suddenly a beam of poison came at Natsu and Happy, who dodged before it touched it. Natsu dodged the blast by jumping away, while Happy flied into the air, as they then looked who sent the beam.

"Well, well, well. Void Knight, should have expected you to come here." Cobra said, Cubelious at his side. "You´re that Snake Guy!" Happy said while Natsu grit his teeth in rage, remembering the one who almost caused Erza to die and lose her arm. "If you think I am gonna go easy on you, you can forget it!" Natsu said, rage in his voice.

Cobra then saw Jellal, who were in front of the pillar of light and darkness.

"To think you unlocked **Nirvana** for us. That was very generous of you." Cobra said, smirking. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems it won´t happen." Jellal said.

"Huh?" Cobra said in confusion, which Natsu and Happy was confused as well.

Jellal then revealed a Blue Glowing **Magic Seal** on his chest, as a similar, larger on was on the pillar of Light and Darkness behind him.

" **The Square of Self-Destruction**. A **Spell** that causes anything on the object to explode in powerful destruction. I placed it on **Nirvana**. I heard a voice, which was "to find where **Nirvana** was." Which is why I placed this **Spell** , to make sure that no one will use this dangerous **Magic**." Jellal said.

Cobra grit his teeth and rushed towards the where Jellal planted the **Spell** on. He desperately tried to unlock it, but no avail.

"It´s no use. The only way to deactivate it, is a cancelling Code, which only I know of, which I won't tell you." Jellal said and then looked at Natsu.

"Scarlet, what a beautiful name." Jellal said, eyes shadowed which made Natsu´s and Happy´s eyes widened. "To think I was low enough to harm someone with such a beautiful name." Jellal said, as tears began to come from his eyes. "Natsu, do me a favor. In fact, a favor for Erza and everyone I have hurt. Kill me. If you do, my sins will be redeemed." Jellal said, as he fall on his knees.

Natsu and Happy simply looked at Jellal, eyes filled with Horror.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"You´re satisfied, Princess?" Virgo said, as the Maid **Celestial Spirit** where summoned by Lucy to bring her and Yukino new clothes, since they were ruined in their battle against Sorano.

Lucy wore now a sleeveless, blue shirt with gold trimmings that exposed her back, had a white bow-tie on the lower back, barely reached her mid-tight and had a frilly end, and a pair of blue, thigh-length heels with filly tops. She had her hair in a pair of pigtails. On her wrists, she had a pair of blue armbands with white frills.

Yukino wore a blue shirt with golden lining, a short, white skirt, blue, heeled boots which had white frills on the top, and on her collar a white bowtie with a gold key-shaped emblem, which the crest was in the shape of a heart with a green jewel on the crest. Like Lucy, she had a pair of blue armbands with white frills on her wrists.

"This will be good! Thank you Virgo!" Lucy said with a smile. "Anything for you, Princess." Virgo said, before she then returned to the Spirit World.

"Lucy-sama, what do you think will happen?" Yukino asked, as Lucy looked into the pillar of Light and Darkness. "Whatever it is, it cannot be something good. We need to do something, and that is fast." Lucy said.

Then, Erza came running out of the woods, as she stumbled across Lucy, Yukino and Hibiki. "ERZA?!" Lucy said as she and the others noticed them. "Lucy, Yukino, Hibiki! I am glad you are alright." Erza said as she entered the scene.

"Well, we did managed to fight one of them, Angel, but after some hard time and beatdown, we managed to take them down." Lucy said. "I see. I too managed to fight an Oracion Seis Member, Racer, and eventually I took him down as well." Erza explained.

"Well, we are on good terms here, but we must make sure not to let it makes let it us celebrate to early." Hibiki said, as the others understood. "But where is Natsu, Gray, Wendy and the others?" Erza asked. "Wendy-san and Carla-san went to find and heal Gray-kun, who fought Cobra, but where defeated by him, as I sent them to Gray-kun to heal him. Natsu-kun, Ur-san and Happy-kun went towards the pillar." Hibiki said. "So that is **Nirvana**?" Erza said, as she looked at the pillar. "Yeah, as well it has seemed to spread it´s effects." Hibiki said. "Effects?" Lucy said. "Yeah, the power of **Nirvana** is to switch between Light and Darkness, Good and Evil. In other words, those with good heart, but with negative emotions, are turned evil, so we need to be careful." Hibiki said, as Lucy and Yukino were horrofied.

"I see." Erza said, still looking at the pillar. "As For Eve and Ren, they are one their way here, as they had just finished fighting some Dark Mages working under the Oracion Seis." Hibiki said as he explained the current situation.

"But I do know that Natsu will take them down." Lucy said, as she believed in her Mate. "Yeah." Erza said, as then was quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking about something, before she then eventually broke the silence.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something." Erza said, eyes shadowed. "Huh?" Lucy said. "Two years ago, when Natsu was training with Happy, he encountered a Dark Mage named Envy, a High Ranking Member of the Dark Guild Diabolus." Erza said.

Lucy´s eyes were widened as she word "Diabolus." She then began to shake with horror. "You mean one of the Four Main Pillars of the Balam Alliance, like the enemy we are fighting now?" Lucy said, as Hibiki, who heard, were horrofied beyond.

"Yeah, and by pure luck, Natsu managed to take him down, but according to him, another High Ranking Member named Sloth came and left with Envy." Erza said. "Natsu explained this to us back in the Guild before you came." Erza said, recalling the event where Makarov had gathered the Fairy Tail members for their decleration.

"But why didn't he tell me?!" Lucy said. "Because as his Mate, he didn't want you to be worried, but since things are more dangerous than we expected, it is better if I told you." Erza said.

"Lucy-sama. Natsu-sama is one who have taken down many enemies, and I known he will take them this enemy for sure." Yukino explained. Lucy smiled, turning around to her Fellow **Celestial Spirit** Mage. "Yeah, I am sure he will." Lucy said.

"But for now, I shall be going to where Natsu and the others went." Erza said, who then Re-Quipped into her **Black Wing Armor** and then Flied to the air, towards the Pillar.

"Erza, wait!" Hibiki said, as he forgot to mention Jellal. "Hibiki! Me and Yukino are going after her!" Lucy said, as Hibiki understood, then Lucy and Yukino went towards the direction Erza went.

 _"Erza, if you meet Jellal, I hope for your safety!"_ Lucy thought while she and Yukino ran.

 ** _At the same time..._**

Wendy, who was carried by Carla, flied through the sky, as Wendy suddenly noticed Gray on the ground. "Carla! Dive down, I see Gray-san!" Wendy said, as the White Cat then flied down towards where Gray was.

On ground, Wendy sprinted towards the injured Fairy Tail Mage, who were panting in pain. She saw the poison marks being spread on his chest. "This is serious! I need to cure him now!" Wendy said, as she then used her **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** on Gray. Time went pass, and eventually, Gray´s injuries, including his poisoning, where healed.

Gray slowly got up as he rubbed his where his injuries was, and then looked at Wendy. "Thanks, I really needed that." Gray said before he got up. "Don't get hasty. Wendy´s **Magic** might be powerful, but we don't now what damage it will be next time." Carla said, hands crossed.

"Don't worry..." Gray said as he then faced the duo of Cait Shelter Mages. "...cause there won't be a next time. Cause ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I have never lost a fight twice." Gray said, fist pumped on his black Fairy Tail Mark.

"You better not get so full of yourself." Carla said. Gray simply turned around and walked. "No problem. I have examined my previous mistake, and have learned it." Gray said, still walking.

 _"But I never thought I would be using "it" here."_ Gray thought, as Wendy and Carla followed her. "Gray-san, wait!" Wendy ran after him. "Good grief." Carla sighed while flying in the air.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Lyon, Jura and Sherry stood on their ground, as they witnessed Hoteye, who were clutching his face with his hands. Earlier on, when **Nirvana** had been activated, Hoteye then felt himself changing, as he stopped fighting and began to groan as if he was becoming insane.

"What is going on, Jura-san?" Lyon said as he coldly sweated. "I don't know, but I probably has something to do with **Nirvana** , so be on your guard." Jura warned his fellow Lamia Scale Members.

Hoteye then slwoly let go of his hand and then started to show his face. Jura, Lyon and Sherry then prepared for what was gonna happen next, but what came something they didn't see coming at all.

"Who needs money when you have love...?" Hoteye said, as his expression was happy (albeit very creepy) way.

Lyon, Jura and Sherry had their faces in a deadpanned, facefault in total comedy style as their colours literally dropped of them.

"What the hell just happened...?" Sherry said, dead panned. "Either it is a side effect of **Nirvana** , or he is trying on a trick on us..." Lyon said, sweat dropping.

 _ **At another place...**_

Lucy and Yukino were running across the forest, as they eventually came a across the hole where Brain had made earlier.

"What happened here?!" Lucy said as she and Yukino noticed the hole, before they then saw a bruised Ur on the bottom of the hole.

"UR!" Both Lucy and Yukino screamed before then running towards Ur, as they helped her up.

"Ur, are you alright?!" Lucy asked with concerned as Ur brusied herself off, while her eyes were shadowed. "I met up with Brain, fought him and lost." Ur said, making Lucy and Yukino horrified, as well seemingly Ur saying it in such a short and quick session.

But Ur turned around with a serious face, as she was seemingly filled with determination. "I have made a mistake, which I will make sure to learn of. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ur said.

Lucy and Yukino were worried, as Ur, a powerful Ice Molding Mage not only was defeated by Brain, but also seemed as if Ur was hiding something.

But due to the situation, both the Fairy Tail Girls decided to be quiet, as then Lucy went to speak.

"Ur, allow me to bring some new clothes for you." Lucy said, as she noticed her battered state. Ur didn't see to argue as she felt her fellow Fairy Tail Mages wanted to be kind to her.

Once Virgo was summoned, she was ordered to bring new clothes for Ur, which the Maid Spirit directly did and once it was done, she went back for her world.

Ur wore now a pair of white shorts, a pair of black, mid-thigh length, heeled boots, a white tank top with gold lining which took the shape of a sun with it´s rays going inwards, a white jacket with fur on the collar, sleeves and edges, ´with gold lining across it and a black belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a snowflake.

"Why thank you, this clothing isn't bad." Ur said, which Lucy smiled. "Don't want to cut off this moment, but I think we should be going." Yukino said, as Lucy and Ur agreed. They immediately sprinted towards the direction where Jellal and Brain went.

 _"Brain, next time I won't be go easy as before!"_ Ur thought with determination while running.

 _ **At the same time...**_

While Natsu and Happy looked down at Jellal, who was on his knees, Cobra tried desperately to prevent to stop **Nirvana** exploding, which were in vain.

And then, Brain entered the scene, as the others noticed him.

"You´re Brain!" Happy shouted. "Don't worry, I´ll handle him!" Natsu said, before a blast of Darkness were sent under Happy and Natsu, which then arms of darkness came and held them captured.

As Natsu and Happy struggled, Brain went towards Cobra. "What is the matter, Cobra?" Asked Brain. "Dammit, it´s that Jellal Bastard! He planted an **Exploding Spell** to have **Nirvana** Blown to bits!" Cobra said in frustration. Brain then looked up at the **Magic Seal** Jellal placed, before then he smiled, eyes shadowed.

Natsu and Happy were eventually set free as Natsu managed to eat the darkness.

"Ah, that´s better." Natsu said, before then standing in a fighting pose towards Brain, who simply sighed. "Damn, **Abyss Dragon Slayer**." Brain sighed, before then turning to Jellal, who were still on his knees on "Jellal, to think we would cross our paths here." Brain said. "You know Jellal?" Natsu asked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course, I do. In the past, I taught Jellal some **Spell** s and **Magics** for him, including this one, **The Square of Self-Destruction**." Brain said, going towards **Nirvana**.

"I worked at the Bureau of Magical Deveolpment. I know every base of my creations." Brain said, as he touched the **Magic Seal** Jellal placed, which then began to disappear, making Natsu, Happy and Jellal have their eyes widen in horror.

"Since I am this **Spell´s** creator, even without the Cancelling Code, I can easily dispel this without problem." Brain said, as then the ground began to shake and **Nirvana** began to shake.

Brain grinned as he then spread out his arms.

"This is it. The **Magic** that is able to switch Light and Darkness, the Ancient **Magic** Weapon, **Nirvana**!" Brain said, before then laughing maniacally.

 **End of chapter 36.**

 **And this marks the end of the first chapter of 2019! I hope you enjoyed this and if you did, please review, favorite and follow! i would like to thank my friend altajir95 for beta reading, as well giving me ideas and helping me with my stories, including the attack name "Poison Dragon Venom Fist" for Cobra for, which I am grateful of. :)**

 **In this chapter, we witnessed Gray vs Cobra, Erza vs Racer and Ur vs Brain. Erza won against her fight, which didn't go well for Ur and Gray, but don't worry, I do have a lot of plans for the fights of this arc.**

 **I also had Gray lost his fight since Erza were cured by having the Mate Mark, I wanted to have Wendy not useless, as she healed Gray with her Magic.**

 **But i also took the moment to have Yukino wear her Celestial Spirit Garb she wore at the end of the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc if you didn't notice. Since Lucy wore her same Celestial Spirit Clothing, I decided to do this as well. I also took the opportunity to have Ur change clothing as well.**

 **But here are some meainings for the attacks in this chapter so that you know.**

 **"Ferrum" is the Latin word for "Blade"**

 **"Motorcium" is the Latin word for "Motor".**

" **Haranea" is the Latin word for "Sand."**

 **I also took the oppurinity to have Erza use her Sand Empress Armor, the one she first used in my other Fairy Tail fanfiction "Inner Power," which I shall update next.**

 **But for the announcement, I will reveal I will make a poll if Rustyrose shall die in the Tenruo Island Arc of the Natsu of the Darkness story or not. Do not rush, there is no time limit yet so take your time.**

 **But I this is all for now, and see you all later! Let´s hope 2019 will be a good year for my stories and your stories.**


	37. Ice VS Poison

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter!** **Before we move on, it will answer one of the reviews for previous chapter:**

 **DxD-Supreme: Well, I think my beta reader altajir95 does a good job, but we will see when I need Omni Creator Kami of Anime again.**

 **I know that Natsu is able to erase enemies with his Darkness Magic, but there are many strong enemies he faces, but don't worry, I shall make sure to show more of this on weaker enemies.**

 **Don't worry for Ur and Layla, I have a good plans for them, so don't worry.**

 **I also look forward to when Brandish joins the Harem, I have plans for her, and she is the first girl Natsu meets on his journey after all.**

 **For the Heartfilias and Celestial Spirits relationship, I only wanted to have Layla´s and Neptune´s relationship for comedic effects, but Layla and Anna have still great respect for Celestial Spirits, so I won't go far with it. Also, the reason for Neptune being angsty in his first summoning's is due to Layla usually summons him good timing, and where cranky due her summon in on an irregular basis. But Layla will eventually summon Neptune on a regular basis.**

 **Pokedude18: Glad you do, and I do have a lot of plans for the Edolas Arc, which will be 1000 times better than canon.**

 **Vincent balmes: Alright, two things: First, Natsu wont fight Cobra, I am sorry if you are upset about it. And two, Natsu do no longer seek revenge against Acnologia anymore, as he grown out of it through time.**

 **I know I have told you in the latest chapter of Inner Power, that I promised to update first Inner Power, then Natsu of the Darkness, and then Naughty Dragon Tales (which I will update eventually), but it it´s better to break a promise than to keep you waiting. :)**

 **But the Rustyrose poll have been closed for now, thank you for the voting.**

 **But let's now move on the chapter, shall we?**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic.**

 **Nirvana Arc Part 6: Ice VS Poison.**

 **Nirvana** began growing from the ground, as it rose from the ground. The Pillar of Light and Darkness had completely disappeared, and now began to take a new form.

The ground shoke, as Natsu were grabbed by Happy who were using his wings to fly in the air. "Natsu! I got you!" Happy said, grabbing the **Dragon Slayer**. "Thanks Happy." Natsu said.

Jellal began to fall onto the ground who began to crack and open rifts, while Brain laughed like a madman and Cobra smirked. "Behold the true form of **Nirvana**!" announced Brain, and **Nirvana** began to change and shake, which were seen, heard and even felt from miles.

Erza, who were running and far away from the others, stopped running as she felt the ground shaking. "What is going on?!" Erza said, before then stone structures started to rise from the ground, and the area began changing the surroundings.

On the once peaceful ground. Eight large, mechanical legs were risen from the ground, towering over the ground and towers the sky, taking earth, trees and animals up with them.

"What the hell is this?!" Lucy shouted as she, Yukino and Ur witnessed the large mechanical legs were coming from the ground. Ur gulped with horror, seeing what the situation has become worse.

"Could this be the true form of **Nirvana**...?" Ur said horrified while sweating.

It was now a large city, with eight, cylindrical, spider legs, making it now look like a Giant Spider Robot. The structure was big enough to be seen from miles, being seen by those in the area.

"This **Magic Item** , to think these fools would be able to unleash it." Master said as he watched the scene atop a hill, his black cloak flowing in the wind.

On the tallest building, Brain stood with a satifised smile, as he had acquired the thing he has searched for the most.

"At last! The New Era of **Magic** will now Begin! With **Nirvana** , the Magic of Reversal in it´s true form, the dawn is close!" Brain declared. "But we shall first deal with some annoying pests here." Brain said.

Cobra, riding on Cubellios, came to the scene. "Well, seems like Void Knight and that Jellal Bastard where blasted away when **Nirvana** were rising." Cobra said. "I see. But that won't matter. Find them and kill them, including every enemy you come across." Brain ordered, and Cobra smirked. "Don't need to tell me that." Cobra said, before he then Cubellios sprouted a pair of purple, bat-shaped wings and then flied off the air with Cobra on his back.

Brain continued to watch the horizon, satifised of what he had accomplished. " _Soon, the Era of Light will end, and the Reign of Darkness shall begin!"_ Brain thought.

 _ **At the same, on another part of Nirvana...**_

Once **Nirvana** had begun to rise, Natsu was in the air, while Happy was holding onto the Pink Haired Man while flying onto the air. "Wow, look at this, Natsu!" Happy said, watching the **Nirvana** walking. "Damn, it turned into a Giant Spider." Natsu said, but he then immediately got back into serious business. "But where is Jellal? He shouldn't be too far away from here." Natsu said, before he then noticed a familiar, Blue Haired Man on the ground.

"I see him! Happy, fly me there, but don't put me down, because I can bet this Spider Robot might be a vehicle, and you know I can't handle them!" Natsu said, which Happy understood and flied towers Jellal.

But as they were going towards Closer, Natsu felt something he didn't want to appear.

 _"Oh no..."_ Natsu thought in horror, as he saw Jellal facing Erza. "Dammit, to think this would happen." Happy said. "Jellal?" Erza said in confusion. "ERZA!" Natsu and Happy screamed, going into the scene before them.

"I truly cannot run from my past, then?" Jellal said in a depressed tone. "Natsu? What is going on?" Erza said, eyes shadowed and voice lacking of any emotion, even rage or sadness, but of simply, confusion.

"Erza, it is not..." Natsu said, but Erza cut her off, as she then showed her eyes, full of seriousness. "Don't hesitate. Tell me everything." Erza said. Natsu understood what was right.

"Jellal was found by the Oracion Seis, but was unconcious and seeming to be a coma due to the injuries I gave him during the Tower of Heaven." Natsu said, as memeories where flashed before Natsu and Erza´s eyes. The fight against Quinto Raven, the Etherion Blast and the Death of Simon.

Jellal saw their looks, reading them openly and made him think of his sins of the past.

"The reason Brain and the Oracion Seis kidnapped Wendy was due to her ability to heal his wounds. They wanted Jellal to find **Nirvana** , but Jellal attacked Brain and went on to find **Nirvana** , which he later did and managed to unleash it." Natsu explained. "I don't blame Wendy, there was no way what she knew what was gonna happen." Natsu said.

"Erza." Jellal said, eyes shadowed. "If these things I have done, are true... you must have then suffered the most. Please, take a sword and strike me down to end my life." Jellal said, sadness and regret in the tone.

Erza was silent, before then quietly walking towards the Blue Haired man, who stood calmly still on his knees, waiting for the kill to be struck.

Jellal closed his eyes, more than prepared for the killing blow by the Red Headed Knight of Fairy Tail, who he tried to use in the past for his evil intentions.

Erza had her hand raised in the air, before then she clenched it into a fist and punched Jellal in the face!

"Erza!" screamed Happy, while Natsu was calmly silent. "I won't allow you to die. Not here, and not like this." Erza said, before then gripping his collar.

"You have don't crimes, you must remember them all! Don't you think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect you can be redeemed by the people you have hurt! Struggle and live!" Erza said, determination and seriousness in her voice.

Jellal´s eyes were widened, as he had no words to tell.

 _ **At the same time...**_

"Finally, we are up here!" Lucy said. She, Yukino and Ur had climbed up one of **Nirvana** ´s Legs and they were eventually were at the body part of **Nirvana**.

"Yeah, but we should still be careful, we might never know what enemies will appear next." Ur said. Before any could speak, a voice was heard.

Ur, Lucy and Yukino turned around and had their eyes widen with horror as they saw Jura, Lyon and Sherry, but behind them, were Hoteye.

"JURA! BEHIND YOU!" Lucy screamed. She and Yukino took out their **Celestial Spirit Keys** , while Ur prepared her **Ice Molding Magic**.

"Don't worry, Ur-sensei, Hoteye is on our side now." Lyon said to his former Teacher. Lucy, Yukino and Ur where confused by the White-Haired Ice Mage´s words.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lucy asked. "He had been struck by **Nirvana** earlier, which suddenly changed him." Jura explained. "And I have seen the Light, which I shall take on my turn for love." Hoteye said, sparkles around his face. Lucy, Ur and Yukino deadpanned by the sight, as well the Lamia Scale Mages.

"Also, my real name is Richard so that you know it." Richard introduced, still sparkling.

"You sure it is not a trick?" Lucy asked, sweat dropping. "I wish it was as well." Sherry said, also sweat dropping. "But should split up us at different directions, before things get worse." Jura said.

"I agree. If we are here together, the enemy might come and take us down all at once. If we divide, the change of losing will decrese." Lyon said.

"Alright, then I shall go alone." Ur declared. "You sure?" Yukino asked. "Don't worry, I didn't train Gray and Lyon for nothing. And I know you and Lucy can handle anything." Ur said, which then made Lucy and Yukino smile. "I shall go alone as well." Jura said, before then he, Ur, Lucy and Yukino left the scene, leaving Lyon, Sherry and Richard behind.

"Oi, don't leave him with us!" Both Lyon and Sherry shouted comically, in front of a smiling an sparkling Richard. "Don't worry, as long we believe in the Power of Love, we will win." Richard said with a creepy, but scary smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES A SCUM LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?!" Sherry comically yelled. _"Why me?_ " Lyon whined mentally in comical fashion.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"So, this is **Nirvana** , huh?" Carla said, as she carried Wendy into the air, using her Aera to fly. As The White Cat and Blue Haired **Sky Dragon Slayer** , whose eyes where shadowed.

"I shouldn't have healed Jellal." Wendy said, eyes still shadowed. "Hm?" Carla said. "If I hadn't healed him, this..." Wendy said, teary eyes and filled with guilt, before then Carla cut her off. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't have choice, did you?" Carla said, and Wendy smiled a little bit. "And besides, we have things to worry about." Carla said, as Wendy then went serious, as they watched over **Nirvana**.

"Yeah. I do hope Gray-san is alright." Wendy said, remembering that Gray had gone beforehand, and were eventually on the Spider Robot. "We should worry about the others as well." Carla said.

At the same time, Gray had been creating two hooks of ice to be able to climb one of the legs of **Nirvana**.

 _"Just wait, cause I won't let you win next time, Oracion Seis!"_ Gray thought while climbing the mechanical leg.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Master stood on top of the hill, his black cloak flowing in the wind while he watched over when **Nirvana** were walking. "I am not surprised that you would come here." A voice was heard, making Master turn around to see Starwalker coming towards him.

"Ah, nice to see you here, Starwalker, or what name you go on by now?" Master said. "I am not here to tell jokes. You are here for a reason, and I know what it is, so don't try to lie to me." Starwalker said.

Master simply turned around and had his cloaked back facing Starwalker. "That Brain or whatever his name is, has taken control of **Nirvana**. Whatever fool he is, it will cause problems for anyone. Even the Magic Council won't stand a chance if Brain succeeds." Master said.

"And you sent that man to stop him?" Starwalker asked. "Well, his job is to stop him. But I am having this be done for my gain, and not for those unworthy." Master said, before then a blast of Flames went towards Master!

But the Flames didn't touch him, as it literally went through Master, and did no damage whatsoever.

Master turned around, and saw Starwalker was the one who shot the blast.

"Worthless. Haven't you noticed I use a **Thought Projection**?" Master said, before then walked towards Starwalker. "Don't worry. He is not a **Thought Projection**. He will make sure to handle the brats as well." Master said, before standing side by side with Starwalker. "Let´s have a temporarily peace tribute between us till this is over." Master said, before then walking away, but then stopped. "Also, I might already know this, but why aren't you there to help the Light Alliance to fight Oracion Seis? With your strength, you can obviously alone finish the Entire Oracion Seis in less than 30 seconds." Master asked, before then Starwalker started to cough up blood.

Starwalker grit his teeth in irritation, seeing the blood on his hand. It wasn't caused by a slash or any move from Master, but it was something that made him unable to fight now.

"I am looking forward to the day you die. Cause then I can see what strength you have worked for those you care, and the wortless efforts it was." Master said, before leaving the scene, which Master then disintegrated to nothing.

Starwalker then looked at the Giant Spider Robot, breathing heavily while watching. _"Natsu, Lucy, all of you... what ever you do, win. Cause I am not able to fight yet, not til that day has come..."_ Starwalker thought.

 _ **Back on Nirvana...**_

Gray eventually got up on top of on **Nirvana** , before then jumping off of one of **Nirvana** ´s legs. The Black Haired Fairy Tail Mage then looked around, looking around the city for any enemies to come at his way.

Gray then began to walking forwards the streets of the city, before then suddenly a blast of poison came at Gray!

The Ice Mage dodged it in the last seconds by jumping away. Gray looked up to see Cobra, who was riding on a winged Cubellios.

"Well, well, well. It seems you survived the poison." Cobra said in an annoyed tone. "Don't worry, cause this time you are going down!" Gray said. "I see. Then I shall make sure there won't be a next time, as Cubellios will bite your fucking head off!" Cobra said, before then Cubellios flied towards him, his hands with **Poison Magic** , while Gray then prepared his **Ice Magic**.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Midnight, who was awake, flied towards the Center Building of **Nirvana** on his **Magic** Carpet. After he had taken down Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus, he decided to go to **Nirvana** , to meet his Master, Brain.

Over the city of **Nirvana** , Midnight flew over the city, before eventually he came to it. On it´s roof, he jumped of the carbet, before then going towards Brain, his back facing the Black-Haired Man.

"Glad you come here, Midnight." Brain said, before then turned his face to face him. "Yeah, some bugs came in my way, but took care of them." Midnight said, referring to Eve and Ren who he encountered earlier.

"I see. Then have you taken care of the Fairy Flies?" asked Brain, refereeing to the Fairy Tail Mages. "I haven't found them yet, but when I do, I will make sure they regret it." Midnight said darkly. Midnight then noticed some of Brain´s tattoos on his face were gone.

"It seems that some of us were defeated." Midnight said. "Yeah, but Hoteye seemed to have betrayed us. If you find him, make sure to have him suffer for betraying us." Brain said, which Midnight then bowed. "I see. But as long not all of us are defeated, it will be fine." Midnight said. "Yes, which is why I ordered you to awoken. You must not be defeated, no matter what." Brain said, his voice filled with seriousness to the brim.

"Understood. I shall be on my way." Midnight said, before he summoned his Carpet, and flied to the distance around the **Nirvana** Spider Robot.

Brain simply watched before turning to the other direction, the direction of where **Nirvana** were currently heading. _"Some obstacles left, once they are gone, nothing will stand."_ Brain thought with an evil smile.

At the same time, with Wendy and Carla, the **Sky Dragon Slayer** in horror had realized where the **Nirvana** Robot where heading.

"Wendy?" Carla asked concerned. "The Cait Shelter Guild... **Nirvana** is headed for Cait Shelter Guild!" Wendy said in horror. Carla couldn't believe, but then the Blue Haired Girl had said it, it was true. **Nirvana** was headed to the Cait Shelter Guild.

 _ **At the same time, on another part of Nirvana...**_

Lyon, Sherry and the Former Oracion Seis Member by the name of Richard, ran across the city, until then a familiar face where coming to their prescience.

"You´re..." Sherry said in horror, while Lyon grit his teeth and Richard stood serious in battle formation.

"Well, seems the filth have come. I shall make sure to handle you. But mostly you, Hoteye, for betraying us." Midnight said.

"The name is Richard, and betrayal is nothing comapred to the things you have done!" Richard said. "You have done these things as well." Midnight answered. "But I am different. I regret my actions, and I seek now only for my brother." Richard said, hand on his chest.

"Whatver, enough talking, it´s time to have you go the afterlife, the place where you belong." Midnight said.

 **(Play Bleach Ost: Senna Here)**

" **Ice Make: Eagles**!" Lyon said, sending a swarm of Ice Eagles at Midnight. He simply stood still as the swarm of Ice Eagles went to another direction. "What was that?" Lyon said, not believing what he saw.

" **Rock Doll**!" Sherry said, creating a large golem of rock, to strike him. "Worthless." Midnight simply said, before the Roch Doll tried to strike him, but missed him, as Midnight barely moved an inch.

"Who is next?" Midnight said, as then a wave of mud came straight at the Black Haired Oracion Seis Member. " **Tsuchinami**!" Richard said, before the wave were twisted before it could touch Midnight.

"Don't tell me you forgot about my **Magic**." Midnight said, which Richard simply responded by sending another attack.

" **Mud Cannon**!" Richard said, creating a cannon and shooting at Midnight. Midnight simply sighed, as the attacks where simply going past him, striking the Buildings around him.

" **Invisible Scythe**!" Midnight said, as the attack went towards Richard, who managed to dodge it in the last second, before then Midnight could send another attack, Lyon sent a large ice spear at him from behind.

 **(End Bleach Ost Here)**

" **Ice Make: Spear**!" Lyon said, as the spear went to the Oracion Seis Mage, but were twisted and then went to another direction. A large smoke cloud was emerged, as it covered the whole area, which eventually died down, and Midnight was nowhere to see, except an blueish flash.

"Where the heck did, he go?" Lyon said. "He must have used his **Magic** , **Reflector**." Richard said. " **Reflector**?" Sherry said. "Yes, a **Magic** that allows him to twist and bend anything. Wood, rock, steel, weapons, **Magic Spells** , even the air itself." Richard said, looking around.

"He must have twisted the air itself to be turn himself invisible. But no worries, I shall take him down with my **Heaven´s Eyes**!" Richard said, before then his eyes glowed golden, "This **Magic** allows me to see long distances and through solid object!" Richard said, scanning the area, and then eventually found him.

"THERE!" Richard said, before he then a block of earth rose up from the ground and struck Midnight, having him appear.

Richard then ran towards him for a next attack, but Midnight then suddenly disintegrated and disappeared. "What?!" Richard said. "You truly are full of openings, Hoteye." Midnight said as he appeared from behind and then before Richard even could turn around, Midnight struck him.

Richard could up blood and then fell onto the ground. Midnight smirked, as Lyon and Sherry then went to attack him.

"Damn you!" Lyon said, sending a large tiger of ice at him, while Sherry made another doll of. "Laughable. **Spiral Pain**!" Midnight said, swiping his arm with his index finger in front, summoning a vortex of air that engulfed Lyon and Sherry, as well destroyed the Ice Tiger and Rock Doll. They were knocked unconscious as they fell to the ground.

Midnight then went towards Richard, who were still on the ground.

"Pitiful to see you like this, Hoteye. To think you were one of us." Midnight said without sympathy in his voice. "I have gotten stronger." Richard said, coughing of blood. Midnight was simply silent, unchanged expression on his face.

"When I saw the Light... I gained courage... I realized what was important, and what I was supposed to do... you will not win!" Richard said, but Midnight simply then waved his hand, sending a large amount of air blades, which then circled around Richard and knocked him out.

" **Invisible Scythe**!" Midnight said, before the bloodied Richard then fell onto the ground. "Whatever you saw, it won't change anything. You were facing against the most powerful of the Oracion Seis, me." Midnight said, before then leaving the scene. "And it won't matter for the rest of the Light Alliance. One by one, they will fall before me." Midnight said, still walking.

Inside the Center Tower, in a long hallway with many pillars, Brain sat on a stone throne, still holding his Skull Staff, felt another one of his face tattoos disintegrate.

"I don't blame you Midnight, That filthy needed to be take down." Brain said, before gripping tighter on his staff. "But that makes three of us left. If we don't want "him" to come, then we just need not to lose!" Brain said, determined to not lose against his enemies.

 _ **At the same time...**_

 **(Play Bleach Ost, Urahara Theme here)**

Gray sent a torrent of Ice Spears at Cobra, who easily dodged them with his **Sound Magic**. While riding Cubellios, Cobra sent tendrils of poison at the Black-Haired Boy, who created an Ice Shield to protect himself from the Poison Spell.

Gray wasted no time in preparing his next attack against Cobra. " **Ice Make: Battle Axe**!" Gray said, sending the axe-shaped barrage of ice at him, who dodged and then coated his fist in poison.

" **Poison Dragon´s Venom Fist**!" Cobra said, sending the fist at Gray. The Ice Mage then created an armor of ice that prevented the poison from touching his skin, but shattered upon impact.

He immediately jumped away from Cobra, before he then created a sword of ice to slash Cobra with, only for him to easily break it to pieces with his Poison Imbued fist.

"What´s the Matter, Fairy Tail Mage? Weren't you gonna take me down this time?" Cobra taunted, before then taking a deep breath and sent a powerful stream of poison at Gray. " **Poison Dragon´s Roar**!" Cobra said, as Gray jumped to the air to dodge it, which Cobra saw through it.

" **Poison Dragon´s Death Thrust**!" Cobra said, covering his arms in poison, before sending a large snake head of poison at Gray. He tried to strike it away by making an Ice Spear to whack it with, but the attack overpowered it and then landed on the ground, causing a smoke of debris. Cobra grinned, seeing it as an opportunity.

Cobra then made two, thin, long whips of poison, which he sent at Gray.

" **Poison Dragon´s Leashes**!" Cobra said, before the poison whips entangled Gray, who screamed while feeling great pain burning onto him, which then he slammed him to the ground.

"Don't worry, it won't poison you, but simply give you a burning pain onto your skin." Cobra said. Gray simply froze the poison whips, shattering them, which Cobra let go before the ice reached him.

"It´s useless. Whatever move you make, I can hear it, and you won't even be able to think before I have already killed you!" Cobra said, before then ran towards Gray, covering his arm in poison.

" **Poison Dragon´s Fang Slice**!" Cobra said, launching Gray into the air, while making scratching-like motion.

 **(End Bleach Ost here)**

Gray was sent to a building in a violent crash, which exploded in smoke and debris falling and spreading everywhere.

Cobra, on Cubellios, flied towards the Building Gray had crashed into, hovering above him. As he went closer, he heard with his **Sound Magic** that Gray were currently thinking of only one thing.

"Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice." were the only words Gray where thinking, which Cobra started to become confused.

 _"Strange. The only thing I hear from him now is Ice. Perhaps I struck him hard enough to make him go insane. No matter, I will finish him right here and right now!_ " Cobra thought, and went back to business.

As he and Cubellios prepared to finish Gray once and for all, a sudden mist of ice was erupted. "What the fuck?!" Cobra said, as he covered his face with his hands, and he and Cubellios were sent a bit away.

As the Mist died down, Gray was shown, his arms in a x-formation, and pointing towards, as he was surrounded in an aura of ice.

 **(Play Bleach Ost, Destiny Awaits here)**

" **Ice Make: Freezing Virus**." Gray said, his arms still in position. Cobra grit his teeth. "Bastard, what the hell...?" Cobra said, but before he was able to finish the sentence, he felt incredible pain inside his body, mostly in his senses.

"What... the fuck is going on?!" Cobra shouted in pain and confusion.

 _"_ _ **Freezing Virus**_ _is an_ _ **Ice Make Spell**_ _that causes incredible pain while freezing the senses of one´s body. I got the idea when Ur-sensei used_ _ **Ice Make Unlimited: White Rose**_ _on Jose during the Guild War."_ Gray thought, watching Cobra who held his ears in pain.

"The Poison Asshole is unable to use it for now, but I shall strike him now while I have the chance." Gray said, before he then created a sword of ice and then dashed towards the Oracion Seis Member.

Despite being in pain, Cobra saw Gray coming, and managed to defend himself with his hand, but it was short lived at the sword managed to land a cut on his hand.

Cobra felt the pain, and ordered Cubellios to move away, before then Gray launched another attack on him. " **Ice Make: Arrow** s!" Gray said, sending arrows of blueish white ice at Cobra. He tried to use his **Sound Magic** , but the second he used his, the pain overcame his senses.

The attack struck Cobra and Cubellios, severely damaging them.

Cobra grit his teeth and then sent another ray of poison at Gray, who blocked it with an ice shield he created with his **Ice Make Magic**.

Gray then dashed forward and began to attack both Cobra and Cubellios with a barrage of Ice Spells.

" **Ice Make: Sword**!" Gray said, slicing them with a large, ice sword. " **Ice Make: Battle Axe**!" Gray said, slashing them with an axe of ice. " **Ice Make: Death Scythe**!" Gray said, creating a giant ice scythe to slice them.

The last attack sent both the **Poison Dragon Slayer** and the Giant, Purple Snake to the ground with a large clash of smoke.

Gray landed on the ground, before then the smoke down to show Cobra and Cubellios.

Cubellios was knocked out, laid on the ground while Cobra struggled to keep balance, but had a hard time both due to the crash and that his senses were still in shambles.

"Dammit, you asshole! You will pay for what you did to Cubellios!" Cobra said in rage, filled with anger as he saw the state of Cubellios. "Look dude, I don't have to apologize, but do you really gonna attack me in that state?" Gray asked.

"SHUT UP! You will not win! I will finish this right here and now!" Cobra said, as Poison Magic swirled around him.

 _"Good, cause the Freezing Virus Spell will wear of soon, and I need to take him down with one last shot."_ Gray thought, as he gathered **Ice Magic** in his hands.

Cobra had his hands in a praying motion, before then gathering Poison in his hands, which then created a small, star-shaped deposit of poison between his palms. He then pointed his hands at the Black Haired Fairy Tail Mage.

"This is the end, Fairy Tail Mage! **Poison Dragon´s Secret Art: Serpent Venom: Atomic Eraser**!" Cobra said, before then sending a giant cloud of poison dust towards Gray. Despite being in pain, and unable to use his Sound Magic, Cobra was able to send it barreling towards him. A cloud of ice was erupted around Gray, spreading around the area, before then he jumped towards him, a large Ice Sword in his hands.

The Poison Dust cloud touched Gray, much to Cobra´s amusement and delight. "You fool! Anyone who touches this Spell will have their skin eaten away like acid." Cobra said, but before he could speak futher, "Gray" then shattered in thousands of ice shards.

"What?!" a shocked Cobra said, before then Gray appeared from an ice cloud from behind, who hade his arms in ice blades.

 _"Impossible, he made a clone of ice, within seconds?! No, don't tell me, he made a clone with merely the ice cloud itself?!"_ Cobra thought, before then Gray began to slice him.

" **Ice Make: Seven Slice Dance**!" Gray said, slicing Cobra with his blade seven times, the first five were indivual slices, and the last two where dual slices.

 **(End Bleach Ost Here)**

Cobra, was knocked out, as he landed onto the ground face first onto the ground.

Gray then turned around, as the ice blades on his arms broke to pieces, watching the downed Cobra on the ground.

Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, had defeated Cobra, the **Poison Dragon Slayer** of Oracion Seis!

At the same time, Brain, still sitting on his throne, felt another tattoo on his face disintegrate. "Cobra too? Dammit, two of us left before he is free." Brain said, before then he got off the throne to leave.

"It seems I am gonna to things myself. I am counting on you, Midnight." Brain said, before leaving the Throne Room.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Jellal were in the town square, with Jellal who looked on the ground, while his eyes were still shadowed.

"You think my sins can be easily erased from my past?" Jellal said, his eyes still shadowed. "No, it won't, but with enough hard work, you can erase the darkness within you and find the light within you." Erza said. "Erza is right. Even though I cannot see you as a friend or comrade, I can still see a chance for you to redeem yourself." natsu said, before then kneeling down and grabbing his shoulder. "I know you can." Natsu said in encouragement to the Blue Haired Man.

But before any words were spoken from Jellal, a sudden voice interrupted the scenery.

"Well, I seem to have found myself quite a catch." Midnight said as the Black-Haired Mage of Oracion Seis entered the scene.

Jellal, Erza, Natsu and Happy turned around to see Midnight coming towards the group. "You´re that Sleepy Guy on the Carpet from before!" Natsu shouted. "Midnight, is the name. The strongest of the Oracion Seis and here to kill you all." Midnight said without emotion.

"Natsu, this man is strong. You and Happy leave. Me and Jellal will stand here and fight." Erza said, as Natsu, Happy and even Jellal were surprised.

"What?! Erza!" Natsu said. "Natsu, I know Jellal have changed, and so do you. I know he won't harm me as well, as I have seen through his eyes and heart." Erza said, before turning to Natsu and Happy. "And besides, we should save strength to take down Brain, don't we?" Erza said with a smile.

Natsu grinned, and Jellal smiled, he then got up, encouraged by Erza´s words.

"Alright! Come on, Happy!" Natsu said, before Happy flied with him as he carried the **Abyss Dragon Slayer**. "Aye sir!" Happy said while flying, as they left the scene.

"Running like a bunch of dogs, I see." Midnight said, standing on the ground. "That won't matter. Even if there is only one of us left, you won't escape from this alive." Midnight said, before then preparing to face Erza and Jellal. Erza summoned a sword, while Jellal prepared to use his Magic, determined to defeat Midnight.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Jura ran in the streets of the **Nirvana** , eventually coming just outside to the Center Building, but then before encountered Brain, who were exiting it.

"Well, to think I would encounter you here, Jura Neekis." Brain said before then sighing. "Well, I do have my duties to attend to, and don't think I will let you escape." Jura said, standing in battle position, and an aura of Magic around himself.

Brain simply gathered darkness around himself, preparing for battle. "I see. No point for me running then?" Brain said, as their battle was about to started, before then clashing towards each other.

At the same time, the Follower had currently landed on the **Nirvana**.

"Well, it´s about time I start to work then?" The Follower said, before walking.

 **And that´s does it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, please review, favorite and follow. I am sorry once again I broke my promise. :(s I shall update when I can, which we will see later on. For the result of the Rustyrose Poll, I wont reveal anything until, like the Brain Poll. We got to see Starwalker do something in this chapter, even use Magic here, (but you probably don't give a damn about that), but he will play a very important and large role in this story later, so that you know.**

 **I´d like to thank altajir for beta reading once again, and please don't forget to support the wiki for Natsu of the Darkenss Story, which you will find the link to it on my profile. Please review, favorite and follow. See you all later!**


	38. Master Zero

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Please review, favorite and follow. I am so sorry it took so long.**

 **I have started to watch One Punch Man season 2, and so far so good I can tell you that and holy S***, I truly didn't expect Tite Kubo to be announcing a freaking new series! Whatever if it a Sequel to Bleach, or Burn the Witch becoming officially a series, I do hope it will be Burn the Witch. (Not that I disagree or anything, but it would be nice to see something new). But you know what they tell, you cant have what you always wanted. But still, I am still looking forward what it becomes.**

 **Beta Read by altajir95.**

 **Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Nirvana arc Part 7: Master Zero.**

In the streets of **Nirvana** , Ur, Lucy and Yukino were running, with Ur determined to find the man who tortured her daughter, and made her turns against her.

"Brain, wherever you are, or whatever you do, you will suffer for your actions!" Ur said, as tears where in her eyes and her head filled with rage, but made sure calm herself down not to have it make her blind. "Ur, is everything alright?" Lucy asked, making her worried when she saw the look on Ur´s face.

"No worries, I am alright. Let´s all hope we win this, right?" Ur said. "Right!" Both Lucy and Yukino said in agreement, continuing to run.

At the same time, Erza and Jellal stood in front Midnight, preparing for their duel. "Don't get so arrogant just because you took down Racer, Titania." Midnight.

"I weren't arrogant the moment I took him down. Besides, it's ironic you called me arrogant." Erza said. "Silence!" Midnight said, before then unleashing an attack.

" **Invisible Scythe**!" Midnight said, sending the air blades at Erza and Jellal.

Erza´s body glowed before then showing off her **Flame Empress Armor** , which she then swung her swords and sent a barrage of flames in the shape of crescent moons. " **Crescent Flame**!" Erza said, as their attack were struck dispelling each other.

Midnight simply got a face of annoyance as he saw his attack disintegrated, before then Erza went and sent a large wave of flames at him.

Midnight simply used his **Magic** to twist the flames and instead struck the buildings around him. Erza ran then towards Midnight and changed into her **Frost Empress Armor**.

" **Freezing Glacier**!" Erza said as she waved her fans on the ground, which then a barrage of spikes were summoned from the ground, and headed right towards the Black Haired Oracion Seis Member.

Midnight simply unleashed another large barrage of distorted air. " **Spiral Pain**." Midnight said, as the ice spikes where shattered by his attack. Midnight then noticed Jellal and then pointed his hand at him.

" **Air Imprison**!" Midnight said, trapping the Blue Haired into a bubble of air. "Jellal!" Erza screamed, before then changing into her **Lightning Empress Armor** and then sent a lightning bolt a Midnight.

Midnight simply held his thumb to his palm, while having his middle finger, index finger, ring finger and pinky before then thrusting it in a stabbing like motion.

" **Distort Spear**!" Midnight said, before then sending large wind of spear at the Redheaded Knight, which went in the speed of a rocket.

Erza then changed into her **Adamantine** **Armor** , which then used the shields to block the attack, which send the air around her and took down several buildings around herself.

Jellal, inside the bubble, were sent towards a wall, which then the bubble disintegrated and he landed on the ground.

"Impressive. To think you were able to block my attack." Midnight said in amusement. Erza wasted no words on him, as she then changed to her Flight Armor, and then ran towards him while welding her two swords.

Midnight simply scoffed before then created an Air Sphere around himself to block himself off the attack. Erza slashed him, before then jumping away as her attacks didn't last an effect.

The Air Sphere disintegrated around Midnight, who then walked towards Erza, preparing his next attack.

"Whatever attack you sent at me, will be futile, Titania." Midnight said, before then he waved his arms around himself, creating air blades that surrounded him.

" **Distort Storm**!" Midnight said and then sent a powerful blast of wind towards Erza. Using the speed of her Flight Armor, she managed to dodge in the last second.

An explosion erupted where the attack struck, before then Erza then **Re-Quipped** into her **Flame Empress Armor** once again, and then sent a flame slash at Midnight.

" **Solar Slash**!" Erza said, but the attack simply where reverted and struck another building.

 _"What_ _ **Magic**_ _does he use?"_ Erza thought and then landed on the ground. Midnight then prepared to launch another attack, before then a blast of light came, which reverted around him of course.

Midnight turned to see Jellal, his face serious and determined.

"If you forgot about me, then it will be your biggest mistake." Jellal said. "You think I should worry about you, or even be afraid? You will only waste your time." Midnight taunted. The words were deaf to Jellal´s ears, as he then charged towards Midnight, who were standing still on the spot.

While running, Jellal raised his hand to the air and summoned a large amount of light in his hand, which took the shape of a ball.

" **Liming Yan**!" Jellal said and then sent the Light Ball at Midnight, who sighed as the attack were reverted and struck another place once again.

But Jellal didn't hesitate, as he was already preparing his next attack.

" **Corona Australis**!" Jellal said, sending a dark colored of concentrated **Magic** , that expanded on its way towards the Oracion Seis Mage.

The attack was once again distorted by Midnight, but Jellal still didn't faze, as he then prepared to send another attack on him.

Jellal pointed his index, middle and ring fingers, then raised into the air and then:

" **Tian Mao**!" Jellal said, as then a spear of Heavenly Magic, which he then flicked, sending it then towards Midnight.

Midnight sighed and then reflected the attack, which then suddenly turned back towards him, which Jellal smirked.

But Jellal´s hope of victory was short lived, as Midnight then created a sphere of air around himself, blocking himself from the attack, which the Spear of Light shattered upon attack.

Jellal was shocked, but he didn't let it overcome as he tried to send another attack. But he felt himself weaken, due to a **Spell** he used on **Nirvana** earlier.

 _"Dammit, to think_ _ **Square of Self Destruction**_ _would take this much_ _ **Magic**_ _Power on me..."_ Jellal thought, clenching his chest in pain.

"What´s the matter, Jellal Fernandes? Weren't you gonna take me down?" Midnight said in a taunting tone, before then Jellal then fell down the ground. _"This cannot be real... this man is different from any Mage I have encountered so far. He wasn't boasting, he surely is powerful!_ " Jellal thought, as he had witnessed the power of Midnight of the Oracion Seis.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed, before then Summoned a Great Sword, big enough to shatter a carriage in one blow in her hand, running straight towards Midnight.

"You never learn, do you, Titania." Midnight said, and Jellal panicked. "Erza don't! You cannot defeat him!" Jellal shouted, but his words went deaf in the Redheaded Knight´s ears as she then swung her sword, only to be bent over in several different directions.

"My **Magic** , **Reflector** , allows me to bend any object, even the air itself to my will, including **Magic** **Spells**. Whatever you do will be worthless against me, Titania." Midnight said.

Erza simply then **Re-quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** and then to send a swarm of swords at Midnight.

Midnight simply had them reflected back at her, as not a single Sword did not even touch him, which Erza then blocked them by slashing the swords that come back at her.

Before Erza could sent another attack at him, Midnight then bent Erza´s Heaven Wheel Armor itself, trapping her. Midnight clenched his hands, causing the re-shaped hug her tighter like a snake, but Erza then **Re-Quipped** her current Armor, leaving her in her regular **Heart Kruz Armor**.

But Erza didn't have time for an attack, as Midnight sent another vortex of distorted air at her. " **Spiral Pain**!" Midnight said, as the attack gave Erza great damage.

Erza fell to the ground, much to Midnight´s delight, who then walked towards Erza, who were slowly going up.

"Still standing? Good, cause I don't want you to die yet, as I want to have fun until we reach Cait Shelter." Midnight said, walking towards Erza slowly.

"Cait Shelter?" Erza said confused. "Oh dear. I shouldn't have told you about that." Midnight said, stopping going towards Erza. "What does Cait Shelter have to do with anything?" Jellal said in confusion as well.

"Well, since you are gonna die, and cannot do anything to stop this, allow me to explain. Cait Shelter´s Mages are the descendants of the Creators of **Nirvana** , who are the only ones who are able to seal it." Midnight said, as Erza and Jellal were shocked.

"And once they are gone, with **Nirvana** , we shall create an Incredible War, a war which will engulf the Entire World! Both sides will kill each other, without any signs of sanity shown!" Midnight declared, before a maniacal laughter was then followed.

"You find pleasure in this?! Don't you have any sense of shame?!" Jellal said, eyes serious and filled with rage. "And why do you ask me that? You are no different from me, or any of us of the Oracion Seis. Father told me of your evil ways, your cruel, horrid actions, where so horrible that it was impossible to be done by a human!" Midnight said, as it made Jellal silent, before he then looked into the ground in shame.

"Don't listen to him, Jellal!" Erza said, summoning a Large Great Sword in her hand and running towards Midnight. He then bent the sword, twisting it to several directions, before Erza then summoned a smaller sword, which she then tossed it at Midnight, who simply dodged it.

Midnight then pointed his index finger, sending a small bullet of air at Erza. "Empty Bullet!" Midnight said, as Erza tried to deflect it, but it then shattered upon impact.

Erza then **Re-Quipped** into her **Robe of Yuen Armor**. the armor took the form of a purple kimono, with white lining and had pink flower motifs on, had her forearms in white bandages, had long, pink stocking and simple sandals. Her weapon was a Bisento.

"I know Jellal still has light within him, and I am gonna do anything to make him smile once more!" Erza said, stunning Jellal, but Midnight´s expression remained the same.

"Ironic, since your friend, Natsu Dragyama, also known as Void Knight, is an **Abyss Dragon Slayer** , who uses Darkness." Midnight said. "To think that a Mage who uses the power of darkness, the power that consumes everything, exists within your Guild of Light?" Midnight asked.

Erza simply responded with silence, as she hadn't lessened the grip of her Bisento one bit. "Natsu, might use the power of darkness, but unlike you, his heart is filled with light, who use it in the right way, as a ally to us all." Erza said.

"Does that really matter, since you will die right here and now?" Midnight said. "Don't expect me to turn and run!" Erza said, before then charging towards the Black Haired Oracion Seis Mage.

With her Bisento high in the air, she then went to attack, which Midnight then went to bend on her Armor, but then got back suddenly to it´s original shape.

Midnight´s eyes were widened before then tried to land a strike on him, but Midnight managed to dodge it in the last second.

But Erza then turned her hand into a fist and punched Midnight right in the stomach, causing damage.

Midnight was sent a bit away, as a stunned Jellal were watching Erza suddenly gaining the upper hand against Midnight.

"I bet you are wondering why suddenly I am able to strike you now. It´s simple, because as invincible are your **Reflector Magic** is, it also has limits. First, you can twist anything aside from human bodies. Second, you can only user your **Magic** on one time at a time, whatever it is around yourself or elsewhere." Erza said.

Jellal´s eyes were widened, amazed that she was able to see through Midnight´s **Magic** in such a short time. But Midnight was still smiling.

"Is that so? But do you think you are able to win even though you know my **Magic**?" Midnight said, single eyebrow raised. "I wasn't done explaining. Another drawback on **Magic** , is that those with elastic properties might be able to bent, but will able to return to their original forms." Erza said, pointing her Bisento´s blade at the Black-Haired Man.

Midnight´s stood unfazed, before he then prepared to send another **Spell** at Erza.

Their battle was raging on!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **(Play Bleach Ost Breakthrough Even Here)**

Jura sent a barrage of stone spikes against Brain, who summoned green darkness in his Skull Staff, having it raised to the air, before sending it towards Jura in the shape of tentacles.

" **Dark Bard**!" Brain said, sending the tentacles of darkness at Jura, who then created a stone wall to protect himself from the attack. " **Iron Rock Wall**!" Jura said, as the Darkness attack struck the Stone Wall, which then dissolved upon impact.

Jura wasted no time before he then went on to sent his next attack. " **Rock Avalanche**!" Jura said, and the nearby buildings where then scattered into multiple large boulders, before then sending them at Brain.

Brain then raised his Staff in the Air, as darkness where gathered at the Skull and then a Sphere of Darkness covered Brain. " **Dark Sphere**!" Brain said, as the **Spell** prevented him from being struck by the Boulders, which were erased upon touch with the Sphere. Once the attack was over, the sphere of darkness then disintegrated to nothing and Brain raised his staff up to the air, preparing another **Spell**.

Darkness were gathered at his staff, which created a green orb of darkness.

" **Night King Eye**!" Brain said and then the green sphere in the shape of hundreds of ghosts, each one with a horrified face.

Jura then raised his hands to create a valley of pillar that blocked the attack from harming him. Brain showed a expression of annoyance, as Jura blocked and dodged attack after attack Brain sent him.

 _"This is going nowhere. At this rate, my plan to overthrow the Magic Council and create a New World will be halted. I shall not be defeated by this worthless piece of garbage!"_ Brain thought.

Jura was about to send his next **Spell** , but Brain was faster and sent a beam of darkness at him! " **Dark Rondo**!" Brain said, as the Blast went towards him.

But Jura simply made another Iron Rock Wall, and this time, it was in the form of multiple stone pillars. The Dark Blast struck the pillars, but were blocked by the Stone Pillars.

Brain then summoned nine, ghost like swords behind him. " **Acheron Judgemen** t!" Brain said, before sending the nine ghost swords at Jura, who countered it by sending a group of large boulders at them, having the swords then shattered and then dissolved.

The Leader of Oracion Seis wasted no time, and then sent another **Spell**.

" **Dark Serpent**!" Brain said, sending a large, spiraling snake of darkness at Jura, who dodged it and exploded in a large amount of darkness.

" **Leon Necro**!" Brain said, creating a lion of green darkness, which had razor sharp fangs, red eyes, sharp, spiky claws, and was the same size of a Wyvern.

The Lion of Darkness went to assault Jura, who were standing still. Once the Lion was close enough, Jura then pointed his index and middle fingers and sqiped them up.

" **Everest Impale**!" Jura said, as a large spike were summoned from the ground, impaling the Lion which then disintegrate to nothing.

Jura stared with eyes of seriousness at Brain, before he then went off to his next attack.

"This **Spell** will finish you, Brain. Prepare your last words." Jura said in a serious tone. Brain simply smirked in amusement. "As if your worthless **Spells** will be able to take me down!" Brain said, and then tried to prepare his next attack.

But Jura was faster, with his palms opened and pointed at Brain, Jura moved rapidly with his hands on his target´s direction. Many large rocks then flied towards Brain, covering him in a rocky formation. Jura then had his palm joined and the rock mass were then exploded into rocks, causing Brain great damage.

 _"Impossible..."_ Brain thought, a horrified expression on his face, before he then landed on the ground. The second he landed on the ground, one of his Tattoos were disintegrated.

 **(End Bleach Ost Here)**

Jura then walked towards him, as the Leader of the Oracion Seis were defeated.

"Underestimating or overestimating your enemy's strength and abilities is the shortest way to one´s downfall, Brain." Jura said, as then suddenly Ur, Lucy and Yukino came to the scene.

Jura turned around to see the Duo of Celestial Spirit Mages, and the Female Ice Mage of Fairy Tail coming to the scenery.

"Lucy-san! Yukino-san! Ur-san! Glad you are alright." Jura said, before Ur, Lucy and Yukino noticed the defeated Brain on the ground. Ur, as well both Celestial Spirit Mages were shocked and amazed of what they were seeing.

"Holy..." Lucy said in shock. "You took down the Leader...?" Yukino said in amazement. "Yes, he gave me some trouble then and then, but I took him down eventually." Jura explained his fight.

Ur was silent, as she saw the man who made her daughter´s life a living hell, and even have a grudge against her own mother, was defeated. As her horror come to an end? So many thoughts and feelings were currently in her mind, as well an feeling of emptiness. "Is it due to I haven't gotten my revenge? No, I do not want to succumb the same Brain did to my daughter!" Ur thought, shaking her head at the part when she thought of "revenge." Lucy and Yukino wanted to ask Ur, but they felt they didn't want to make it worse, as Lucy went on the subject before them.

"Incredible of you, Jura-san! Well expected from a Wizard Saint!" Lucy said, giving him a thumbs up. "But we should not let this over our heads. We still need to stop **Nirvana** , before it causes civilian damage." Jura said, which Lucy and Yukino agreed, before they then ran off.

Before long, a sudden voice was heard.

"Jura-san! Yukino-san! Lucy-san!" The voice telepathy said. "This voice, Richard-dono?!" Jura said in surprise. "Yes, it seems me, Lyon-san and Sherry-san were taken down by Midnight. But I eventually heard he was going to a place called the King´s Room on **Nirvana**." Richard said. "I see. Thank you for your info, Richard-dono." Jura said, as he, Lucy and Yukino darted for the King´s Room.

Unknown to them, "Richard" was none of other than Brain, who had used his Telepathy to trick them. _"You fools. In the King´s Room I have placed a trap for you all. You are all but doomed. But Midnight, whatever you do, you must not be defeated. One more of us is taken down, and it won't be a stopping to it. Do not be defeated. That is my prayer."_ Brain thought.

 _ **At the same time, with Erza and Jellal vs Midnight...**_

 **(Play Bleach ost AO6 here)**

Erza stood on the ground, facing Midnight with a stern and serious face, before Midnight then prepared his next assault.

Midnight pointed with all his five fingers of his hands, before he then. "Empty Rain!" Midnight said, shooting a barrage of air bullets from all his five fingers.

Erza managed to dodge them, as the attack instead struck some buildings, filling them full of holes.

Midnight stopped firing as he the buildings which were struck then crumbled down to debris.

Erza wasted no words and dashed towards the Oracion Seis Mage, who sent a shockwave by stomping the ground. " **Death Arise**!" Midnight said, as the wave went straight towards Erza, who dodged it in the last second, and a large explosion were erupted behind her.

Once Erza was in close range, Erza then tried to whack Midnight with her Bisento, but Midnight summoned an Air Sphere to protect himself from it.

Erza jumped away and landed on the ground.

"What´s the matter? Weren't you gonna make me pay?" Midnight taunted, but Erza then threw her Bisento at Midnight, who dodged it, but didn't noticed Erza then jumping towards Midnight, and punched him in the chest.

Midnight´s eyes were widened as he cough of blood, before then Erza grabbed her bisento and then used it to whack him, sending him to a wall.

Midnight slowly got up and then sent a barrage of air bullets at Erza.

"Why won't you just die already!? Empty Rain!" Midnight said, as Erza managed to dodge them, and Midnight then formed a scythe-like Blade of distorted air at with his middle and index finger, sending it at Erza. "Void Blade!" Midnight said, as the Air Scythe went straight towards Erza, who dodged it and the **Spell** instead struck and sliced an building in half.

As Erza ran towards Midnight, he then pointed his hand at her, before then gathering a large amount of air in his hand, until he then sent it in the shape of a rocket of distorted air at her!

" **Air Death Blas** t!" Midnight said, as the blast went towards Erza in great speed, before then a large explosion were erupted, destroying all nearyby building and a smoke cloud were spread, covering the area.

Jellal watched in horror of the event that apperared before him, as he didn't want what he thought was happening to be true. Midnight simply had a emotionless expression, where he stood calmly on the ground.

 _"Erza, please don't be..."_ Jellal thought, but before he was able to finish his thoughts, Erza then jumped from the dust cloud, into the air. Midnight´s eyes were widden from surprise, but he was unable to react as Erza then dashed towards him, before then pinning him to the ground with a crash.

The Blade of her Bisento tip were inches away from Midnight, as Erza´s eyes were filled with seriousness.

 **(end Bleach Ost here)**

"Don't even think about moving, if you want to live. Move even a single finger, and it will be the last you will ever do. This is the end for you, Midnight." Erza said. Silence were in the area, before then Midnight began to snicker and then laughed outload, making Erza and Jellal confused.

"Is that the best threat you can come up with?! Do you think this will be enough to stop me?" Midnight said, before he then began to glow a dark red aura.

A sinister aura of pure darkness were growing, as Erza were sent back by the aura.

"What is going on...?" Jellal said, as he felt himself terrified by the mere sight of what he was seeing.

Midnight´s eyes began to glow red, as he then began to take shape.

"Allow me to show you, the ultimate **Spell** of my **Magic** , **Nightmare**!"

 **(Play Bleach Ost Snakes of Despair here)**

His entire body became larger, muscular, his hair grew wilder and longer, gained a face similar to a frog or a fish and a mouth filled with sharp fangs, and a pair of sharp claws consiting of pointed nails.

Midnght, in his New Monster form, were standing above Erza in his titanic size.

"This is the end, Titania, Jellal! You will both meet your end here!" Midnight said, whose voice now sounded a hundred children screamed in pain, fear and terror.

His hands were charged with **Darkness Magic** , which first took the shape of black lightning, before then taking shape of a sphere dark energy.

Midnight then threw the sphere on the ground, creating a large explosion of darkness.

Erza and Jellal was flied to the air, as Jellal reached out his hand for The Scarlet Haired Knight.

"ERZA!" Jellal screamed, before then a tentacle came and penetrated Erza in the stomach, much to Jellal´s horror, which then another tentacle came and stabbed Jellal as well.

Midnight, in his Demonic Form, laughed like a devil which were sounded something that would truly traumatize someone for life.

"What´s the matter? Don't tell this is all! I have just started! Prepare to..." Midnight said, but before he was able to finish his sentence, Erza was behind him, and had slashed him.

 **(End Bleach ost here)**

Midnight had instantly turned back to his normal form, and both he and Jellal didn't know what was happening.

"Eh...?" Midnight said, while Jellal were staring in confusion. "She saw... through my Illusion...? Impossible!" Midnight said, before then slowly going down the ground. "I apologize, but it seems that illusions doesn't work on those with Artificial Eyes." Erza said.

Midnight reached his hand to the night sky, slowly losing conciousness.

"This is impossible... I am the strongest Member of the Oracion Seis... I am the one who is gonna surpass even my Father, Brain... the Ultimate Mage..." Midnight said, before then landing on the ground, his back first on the ground.

"If you are enjoying people´s suffering at the top, you are far away from the top." Erza said.

 _"My prayer, is to be able to have a peaceful slumber, in a quiet place... "Please forgive me, Father..."_ Midnight thought, before losing conciouness completely.

Jellal, watched as Erza had defeated Midnight, as he had witnessed the strength of Titania.

"If you want to win, you must know what your weaknesses are. Always, have kindness." Erza said, before turning around to Jellal.

Jellal smiled, before then slowly going up. "Erza. I apologize." Jellal said, going towards her. "For doubting and hesitating, despite your encouraging words." Jellal said, which Erza responded with a smile as well. "But we need to go, we need to meet up with the others." Jellal said, which Erza nodded. "I agree. Let´s go, Jellal." Erza said and they both then left the scene.

And unknown to them, with Brain, who were laying on the ground, his last tattoo on his face disintegrated, before then his eyes opened, but this time, they had red sclera and black pupils.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Jura, Lucy, Ur and Yukino were currenlty going down some stars leading to the King´s Room, before eventually going towards a large gate.

"This must be it." Jura said, which then Ur, Lucy and Yukino nodded. Wasting no seconds, Jura opened the doors, before then a light was emitted, horrifying him, Yukino, Ur and Lucy.

"Oh no, IT'S A TRAP!" Jura screamed, before then a large explosion where erupted, which were seen from miles.

Natsu, carried by Happy, noticed it. He also felt Lucy and Ur being there due to the Mate Mark on them, much to his horror. "Happy! Fly me over there immediately!" Natsu screamed, which Happy then flied his fastest towards the where the explosion was coming from.

Smoke were spread as Ur, Yukino and Lucy shielded their faces, before then slowly started to look around.

"We... we´re fine?" Lucy said in confusion, as she and Yukino had barely gotten any injuries. "Shouldn't we even be alive?" Yukino said, before she and Lucy noticed the stone roofs covering above them.

"We´re buried alive?" Lucy asked. "No, this is..." Yukino said, before then!

"LUCY! YUKINO! UR! Are you in there?!" Natsu´s voice was heard. "Natsu!" Lucy, Ur and Yukino said. "Stand back, I am gonna break you free!" Natsu said. Lucy, Yukino and Ur then got far away as possible, before then Natsu punching a hole in the stone roofs, before they both then left through the hole.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy said, before the four Fairy Tail Mages then noticed someone.

"JURA!" Lucy, Natsu, Yukino, Ur and Happy screamed at the top of their lungs, before running towards the Bald Earth Mage.

"I have used my Iron Rock Wall to defend you three... but you are all a bunch of wild people. I am happy you are in good shape..." Jura said, before then losing consciousness and falling down the ground, face first.

"Jura-san!" Lucy said, and Yukino then went to check on him. "Don´t worry, he just lost consciousness." Yukino said. Natsu, his eyes shadowed, and gripping his fist, filled with regret.

"Dammit, I was too damn slow!" Natsu said, silencing Lucy and Yukino. "Natsu, don't blame yourself. You couldn't known this would happen." Ur said. "Yeah, but still..." Natsu said, but before long, Natsu sensed a danger with his Enchanted Senses.

Natsu turned around, took a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of darkness at the attacker.

" **Abyss Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said, as the darkness breath went towards the attacker.

"AHHH!" The attacker shouted in pain, before it then came crashing to the wall of a building.

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Yukino, Happy and Ur walked towards to see the attack, but were shocked to see what it was.

"You assholes! You will pay for this!" The "attacker," who was the Skull Staff Brain carried, yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy shouted in shock. "Isn't that...?" Yukino stuttered, not believing what she saw. "You´re that stick Brain carries around." Natsu said.

"Rude! My name is Klodoa! The Seventh Member of Oracion Seis! Because of that Stone Guy defeating Brain, you cannot understand the trouble you are in?!" Klodoa shouted.

Natsu looked then at Jura, who was still unconcious. "Jura took down Brain?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, we met up with Jura who had already taken down him." Lucy said. "And I shall now take revenge on you all for my compaonions demise!" Klodoa said, but was punched in the face by Ur, sending him to a wall. "Please be quiet." Ur said, as Lucy and Yukino sweat dropped.

At the same time, Wendy, who were carried by Carla, flied over **Nirvana**. "I am sorry Wendy, but it seems I cannot carry you any longer." Carla said. Wendy understood, as they eventually landed on the ground of the **Nirvana**.

Before long, Wendy and Carla heard a voice calling for them.

"Wendy! Carla!" Erza said, as she and Jellal ran into the scene.

"Erza and... Jellal?" Wendy said, noticing the Tattoed, Blue Haired man.

Wendy went silent as she saw Jellal, as memories of meeting him when she was younger, when she had discovered Grandeeny went missing, and before she meet Carla.

But the words that came from Jellal was something she didn't expect to hear.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Jellal asked, as Wendy as silent as she didn't believe it.

"What...? What are you talking about?! It´s me, Wendy! Don't you remember?! You meet me years ago! You helped me back when Grandeeny went gone, we were there for me when I had hard time, even introduced me to Cait Shelter years ago! Why don't you recognize me?!" Wendy in confusion, her eyes were threatened to be filled with tears.

"Wendy! Calm down!" Carla said, as she went in front of Wendy for her not to try to do anything harsch.

"Wendy! Listen! Jellal has lost his memories!" Erza said, which made Wendy silent.

"It seems that I need to explain some things now." Erza said, before then explain to explain that Jellal had lost his memories since the battle in the Tower of Heaven, their reunion after Oracion Seis had found him, but also that Erza wanted to believe there were still light within Jellal´s soul.

"I see... I am sorry for suddenly..." Wendy said, but was cut off by Jellal who went to spoke. "No, it is a who is supposed to be apologizing. I caused you all trouble..." Jellal said, before becoming silent for a moment. "Very large trouble..." Jellal said with a voice filled with regret.

 **(Play JoJo Bizarre Adventure Ost Avalon Here)**

But before more words were able to be spoken, a sudden pillar of green darkness was erupted, which were seen from across the **Nirvana** city.

"What... is going on?" Jellal said, as he, Erza, Wendy and Carla were horrified of what they saw, as a sinister, evil feeling was starting be emitted.

"What the hell is that?!" Lucy shouted, as she and the others noticed the Darkness pillar arising from the sky, while Ur easily kept Klodoa under her control, they had tended and bandaged Jura´s wounds.

"Oh no... Master Zero has returned." Klodoa said while sweating in horror.

"Zero?" Yukino asked. "An alter ego of Brain who is far more heartless and dangerous, as well twice as powerful as Brain is. A long time ago, Brain put an **Organic Link** **Spell** known as The **Six Prayers** , that sealed away Zero. The tattoos on his face are the Seals itself, and are all connected to the Oracion Seis Members. Should the members die or even be defeated, the Seals will vanish. And since they all have been defeated, it is only a matter of time before Master Zero arrives." Klodoa said.

 **(End JoJo Ost Here)**

Before long, the pillar then died down, and soon enough, a man had arrived had arrived to where Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Ur and Happy was alongside the unconscious Jura.

 **(Play My Hero Academia Ost All for One Theme here)**

"Is that... Brain?" Lucy said in confusion. "No... that is... Master Zero..." Klodoa said.

Brain, who was now Zero, had his white hair wavier, his skin was lighter and his eyes were completely red, easily mistaken for a demon. He still wore his pants and boots, but now wore a green, military-styled coat with a silver belt that had the Oracion Seis Mark on.

"Well, well, well. It seems that I have been released. Not that I was bothered being imprisoned, but that I missed all the fun." Zero said, before then an aura of Green **Darkness Magic** was rising under him.

Ur, Lucy, Yukino, Happy and even Natsu, who was an Abyss Dragon Slayer, felt themselves shivering as they all felt the Dark Nature of Zero´s **Magic** power.

 _"What is this feeling? By merely feeling it, it feels all the I am staring an abyss that has never even seen Light._ " Lucy thought while shivering in horror.

"What´s the matter? Are you scared? Don't worry, I shall began, and sadly, it will be short." Zero said, and then the look on his face turned darker and more sadistic.

 **(End Playing My Hero Academia Ost Here)**

 **And that´s it for this chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review and follow. In case you didn't know:**

 **Dark Bard: "Bard" was a professional genealogist, oral historian, verse-maker, music composer and story teller, who were employed by monarchs or aristocrats.**

 **Acheron Judgement: Acheron is a Greece River, said to branch to the Underworld in Greece Mythology.**

 **Leon Necro: "Leon" is Spanish for "Lion," while "Necro" is the Greek word for "Death."**

 **Everest Impale: Everest is the name of the highest Mountain of the same name.**

 **But before I go, has anyone seen the new Sonic Live Action Movie trailer? I have, and to be honest, I think the movie will bomb big time. I mean, Jim Carrey as Dr Eggman? That is like having Nicolas Cage play Thanos? But you can never tell what will happen after all.**

 **But I do hope this chapter went well, I apologize if this was shorter than usual and that I left this story once again in a cliff hanger. But that´s all for now, and see you all later!**


End file.
